So Close And Still So Far
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Seventeen year-old Samantha ‘Sammi’ Sparrow, daughter of Jack and Anamaria, is having a bit of a dilemma. She has a secret crush on her longtime best friend, William Turner III. The trouble is, he’s in love with someone else. WE. JA. SequEl to AMTHGF.
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

So Close and Still So Far is the sequel to Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, and it takes place five years after the epilogue, not the bonus chapters. If you haven't read that story, I strongly suggest that you do so before you read this one because there will only be a brief summary of the events that happened in the prequel. So Close will be full of spoilers for AMTHGF, as the characters will refer to events that happened in it. If you don't want to read the entire prequel, I'd still suggest reading bonus chapter three, which focuses entirely on Sammi and William's budding romantic relationship. Sort of. Haha. But it gives you some good solid background on the characters and it leads up to this fic, which will be helpful. Also, my oneshots Home for the Holidays and Be Mine, Valentine are quite Wammi-centric, so those would be beneficial to read as well.

I'd like to thank PrincessSolaria for her excellent work on her homemade trailer for this fic, which is now up for viewing on youtube. The link is now available in my profile. You guys are in for a real treat!!

Thanks to all of my hidetherum friends who have supported me and helped me in the development of this fic. Every one of you has given encouragement that has lit a fire under me, helping me to actually get this written. So thanks. And finally, without further ado, here is my sequel.

So Close And Still So Far

Ch. 1: Teardrops On My Guitar

333

… looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

-Taylor Swift

333

Where was William, and what was so important that he had to tell her? Sammi pondered this as she gingerly stepped through the underbrush along the path that took her to their clandestine location, which she had appropriately dubbed Paradise Cove. Their secret spot truly was a paradise, its twin pools holding gallons water were mostly shaded by a plethora of overhanging palm trees. William had discovered it a few years back, and she had been the only one he had brought there, as far as she knew. Sammi was surprised that they'd been the first of all the natives of St. Maarten to find the place, but she was glad this was indeed the case. For this place was held great meaning to both her and William, and they had made it their own. It was a bit of a refuge from their parents and other family members, which they both needed at times.

William Turner the Third had been her best friend since infancy, which had been inevitable really, seeing how much time their parents spent together. Some seventeen years ago, Sammi had been born to Jack and Anamaria Sparrow. Five months later, William entered the world, thanks to the assistance of Ana and Jack, who had kept his mother calm and lucid during the birthing process. Elizabeth Turner, née Swann, had been incredibly grateful for their help, as William's father hadn't been able to attend the birth of his firstborn due to the minute detail that he'd been forbidden to step on land for ten entire years. Will Turner the Second had in fact been made immortal as well as appointed the Ferrier of Souls as the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and those were the restrictions that went along with the job, or rather, the curse. Those lonely ten years away from Will had been absolute torture for Elizabeth, but time spent with her son along with the Sparrows, helped the time pass by quickly. Before she knew it, on the day Will's ten years expired, Elizabeth had outwitted the wily sea goddess Calypso, and had permanently regained her husband.

After Will had been reunited with his wife and introduced to his enthused son, he'd come aboard the _Black Pearl_, where he met Sammi for the first time. He'd received quite a shock by her presence, as he hadn't known of her parents' involvement at the time of his departure. Ana surprised the poor lad further by showing him Sammi's two-year old brother, Teague, who looked eerily similar to Jack only in a much smaller form. Sammi remembered that night when Will returned very well, as her father had held a Sparrow-Turner celebration on deck, and she'd gotten to dance with William.

Following Will's return, life for the Sparrow and Turner families grew more complicated. About a year later, Sammi and William had received a sister each, ironically on the same day. Privately, Sammi believed that William received the better deal, as Danielle, or Dani as they called her, was a well-behaved child most of the time. Eva, on the other hand, was a nightmare. The devious girl constantly framed Sammi for wrongdoings she herself had committed, and usually succeeded in getting her older sibling into trouble with Ana. And as if Sammi didn't have enough children to look after when her parents and the Turners asked her and William to watch the lot, James Turner had been born a year later. Thankfully, Jamie was a sweet-natured, optimistic little boy, but he could be mischievous at times. Needless to say, Sammi automatically looks in her chair now before she sits down when eating at a table with the young lad. By then, Sammi was sure that size of her extended 'family' had reached its peak for awhile, but she'd been mistaken. Two years after James's birth, Charlotte had been born to the Turners. Sammi got on alright with her, when she wasn't asking to play Tea Party or something equally prissy.

Over the past few years, Sammi and William's lives had changed drastically. Finished with their formal education, the eldest Sparrow and Turner children turned their focus to that of their future careers. While William had promised that he eventually wanted to go pirating with Sammi, he wasn't above earning money the honest way. He gave sword-fighting lessons to the younger boys of St. Maarten, but his reputation was so advanced that he'd been attracting older customers as of late. William had also been spending some time in the smithy with his father, as he'd expressed an interest in learning the basics of blacksmithing.

As William perfected specific skills, Sammi preferred to develop a broad range of her piratical talents. Much to her delight, her father had taken her under his wing and decided to give her some one-on-one instruction. He took her out on the _Pearl_ on several occasions, allowing her to gain more experience commanding a pirate ship and her crew. Jack gave her plenty of advice about how to become a successful pirate, one that the masses would both fear and respect. One of the first things her father had mentioned that would help her on the road to captaincy was the creation of her own legend. So Sammi had begun to do just that, starting with changing her name. Oh, she didn't wish to make a major change, as she rather liked her name. However, she thought Samantha sounded more grown up than Sammi. When her father asked why, Sammi cited pirate Anne Bonny as an example. Anne Bonny was famous for being a fearsome female, but Sammi doubted that the nickname 'Annie' would've had the same effect on her enemies. Jack couldn't argue with that. And so, when she turned seventeen, she insisted that everyone call her Samantha, which everyone did. Everyone save for her father and William, who claimed that they wouldn't be able to adjust to the change. (She suspected they just preferred calling her Sammi.)

Another piece of advice that Jack had brought up was the importance of prevention of a crisis. Sammi needed to know all the ins and outs of a pirate ship, every position and duty of her crew, and how to chart a correct course in all different weather conditions. She also needed to be in top physical condition, so she'd be able to defend herself against any enemies she might encounter. Taking this to heart, Sammi built upon her existing exercises to increase her muscle tone and her endurance. It wasn't a hardship, as Sammi loved to run, climb, swim, sword-fight, and take part in any other physical activity.

As she waited for William, Sammi wondered if there could be the slightest chance that William would confess that he had feelings for her. She also wondered if her best friend finally felt like he was old enough to have a girlfriend. About a year ago Sammi's only female friend, who was also the daughter of a pirate, asked William out behind her back, even when she knew that Sammi had liked him for a long time. William had politely turned her friend down, much to Sammi's relief, claiming that he wasn't mature enough to enter a romantic relationship. She hadn't _really _thought that William would be interested in Thérèse, who could be quite vindictive at times, but it was good to know that he had rejected her advances. Sammi smiled at the memory; William had been quite traumatized as he tried to explain to her what Thérèse had done. For some unexplained reason, William seemed tense around Sammi for about a month after that incident, which she chalked up to his embarrassment about being asked out by a girl who was his best friend's friend no less. Needless to say, Sammi's friendship with Thérèse was strained after that incident. While it had improved recently, Sammi still didn't trust the girl at all.

Regardless what William was about to confess to her this day, Sammi had decided to finally tell him of her longtime amorous feelings. While she was slightly worried about losing his friendship, she knew in her heart that nothing would stop him from being her friend, not even this. She remembered the first time that she began to think of William as possibly more than a friend. He had just saved her from being kidnapped by two evil agents of the EITC when they'd been seven, by alerting their parents of the situation. Ever since, Sammi had been in awe of her best friend. She finally admitted to herself that she liked William when she'd been nine, one night when she and William had snuck out on the _Pearl _and had gone for a midnight swim. Since then, she'd had a hard time keeping thoughts of her and Williambeing madly in love from taking over her brain. It didn't help that on the Christmas Eve when she'd been ten, just when William had been about to kiss her under the mistletoe, his lips found her cheek instead. She'd been so frustrated that when the next day arrived, she barely enjoyed opening her presents.

Sammi masked these feelings, however, for at the time William had been much too preoccupied with his impending fate worse than death to be concerned with liking her. Not to mention that he firmly stuck by the notion that girls as a whole were gross in terms of love and romance, that is until he turned twelve. That was the year that Sammi's hope for them grew especially strong for the future, as William's 'predicament' had been resolved. The Turner family lost someone dear to them, but his sacrifice allowed Will to remain with his family, and had given William a normal future. As they grew into adolescents, Sammi thought she might've spied certain clues that William might see her as more than a friend, but she could never be certain.

"There you are!" Sammi exclaimed. She stood up from her spot on the soft grass when William stepped out from behind the leafy entrance to the cove. "I was worried about you when you didn't show up on time."

"Sorry," William said sheepishly. "I offered to help Jamie with his reading, and it took longer than I expected."

"Even in your home, you're always putting others before yourself," she complained with a roll of her eyes. "It's a wonder your father hasn't turned you out on grounds of too much competition." But Sammi was secretly impressed by her friend's dedication to his younger siblings, and to the wellbeing of others in general. It was one of the many things she admired about him.

She herself was just starting to grow close with her ten year-old brother, but her relationship with her youngest sibling Eva was the complete opposite. Sammi wondered if she'd ever have enough patience to get along with her feisty sister, who had a short temper and an even shorter attention span. Just carrying a conversation with the girl took too much effort! As Eva was already difficult to get along with, Sammi couldn't bring herself to be the one to help her sister with academics, as she just didn't have the patience for that sort of thing. She told herself that would-be-pirates didn't need to be wasting their time with their hellion siblings when they gained nothing from the experience save for the occasional bruise. However, a small part of her wished she could be more like William, and give unconditionally without any regards to what she would be receiving.

"A good man once told your father that he would do well to remember to serve others and not only himself," said William, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who said that?" She asked, for she'd never heard that saying before.

"The man who my brother was named for. As you know, he and your father had many dealings." Ah yes, former Commodore James Norrington. Sammi knew the name well, as her father still bragged about being only pirate recorded who eluded Norrington's capture.

"Right," said Sammi. She could care less about Norrington, who was long gone, killed while saving Elizabeth from Davy Jones's crew days before the famous clash between the pirates and the EITC. "So what did you want to tell me, Will?" She figured that while William was telling her his news (she highly doubted he was about to profess his undying love for her) she would gather her courage to tell him how _she_ felt. William sighed, running his fingers through his sandy brown tendrils.

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that you had something to tell me as well?"

"Aye, I did," she admitted. "But I'd rather you go first."

"Fine," William sighed. "I knew you'd ask me to do that."

"Wonderful," Sammi beamed at him. "So, your big news…"

"Yes, my news. This is so strange to be telling _you_ of all people this," he muttered. "But you're my best friend and I need to tell someone!" Sammi smiled.

"You know you can tell me anything." He gave her a quick nod.

"I know. I don't know why this is so difficult; I just have to say it." He winced. "No, no… I can't."

"Yes you can," she encouraged him, taking both of his hands in her own. "I have faith in you." William's cheek twitched.

"I've been keeping this inside for so long, I'm afraid to share it with anyone. Sammi, I… I'm in love with the most amazing girl!" Sammi was so startled, she almost let go of her friend's hands. _Please let it be me, please let it be me…_

"That… that's great," she exclaimed, sounding a bit more fake than she had intended. William frowned.

"You're not happy about this."

"No, you misunderstand me," she lied. "I'm just surprised, only because you've maintained for awhile that you aren't mature enough for a relationship. Which is, of course, ridiculous. You're one of the most mature people I know."

"I'm glad you think so," said William with obvious relief. "Because I'm going to ask this girl to court me." Her eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied, looking down at his feet. "As soon as I work up the nerve." She chuckled, thinking her chances were looking good if William was exhibiting his nerves in her presence.

"There's no need to be nervous," she said firmly. "You could have any girl of age on this island, William, and that's the honest truth. In case you haven't noticed, they're all very interested in you." He sighed sadly.

"Not all of them." She frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly for her taste. Whatever. William tended to be a bit enigmatic at times. She let it go, caring more about who held her friend's affections.

"So who is it?" She prodded, needing to know. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"She has everything I could want in a woman," he sighed dreamily. "She's kind, she's beautiful, she's very musically talented, she loves the sea..."

"Alright, I get the picture!" She interrupted, chuckling. Sammi wasn't positive about the first two, having never thought of herself as kind or beautiful, but the last two traits were definitely true of herself. She was feeling rather good about this, but doubt still lingered. "What's her name?" Sammi's palms grew sweaty, her heart hammering in her chest. Every beat was for him.

"Her name," William swallowed, "is the loveliest word in the English language."

"And what might that word be?" She teased, fully expecting him to say Samantha.

"I'm not worthy to say it," William blushed so deep, even his ears grew hot.

"Just try!" She pleaded, about to throttle him for making her wait. For it was true that William never called her Samantha. Even when she'd asked him to call him by her real name, he had refused.

"Her name is…" William trailed off.

"Yes?" Sammi prodded.

"It's Ophelia… Ophelia Grace," he blurted out. Sammi's heart constricted at that. It was as though someone had shoved several large barrels of rum directly into her stomach. But she'd had the wind knocked out of her before, and this was much more painful.

_What?! No! Not her! Anyone_ _but _her_!_

"You're in love with the magistrate's daughter," Sammi said slowly, trying her best not to fall apart now that her hopes for them had been cruelly slashed. He nodded.

"Is that so hard to believe?" _Yes. How could he have fallen for a beautiful girl of noble birth like Ophelia and not for me? _As far as she knew, William didn't associate with the upper crust. She didn't understand it at all…

"No," said Sammi, with a smile that came out as more of a grimace. "But how did this happen?" _And why didn't I pick up on it sooner?_

"You know that day your friend asked me out last year?" Sammi nodded, wondering what Thérèse had to do with all of this. "After I finished talking with you that day, I went down to the docks to think. It was then that Lord and Lady Grace returned from their holiday in the colonies. I just happened to look up as the most gorgeous creature descended, no, _floated_ down the gangplank. She smiled at me for a moment and kept walking. That was when I lost my heart to her forever."

Sammi raised her eyebrows at him, grateful to her father for teaching her the art of keeping her emotions on her face carefully concealed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit or bawl her eyes out – both sounded like excellent options at the moment. _Keep calm, stay composed… he must never know of your feelings for him; not now, not ever._

"But you don't even _know_ her," she protested. "You've fallen in love, if you can call it that, with this girl based on her appearance!"

"That's not entirely true," William defended himself. "I happen to know she has a beautiful singing voice as I heard her once. And, she has a very kind heart; everyone I talk to about her says so. Apparently she volunteers her time at the schoolhouse after house, helping the less fortunate children with their studies."

"That's bloody great," said Sammi, inwardly cursing the girl, her lovely voice, and her generous heart. "But have you actually talked to this girl?"

"Her name is Ophelia," William reminded her, a bit more vehemently than he could have.

"You haven't, have you?" She asked, shaking her head. William blushed.

"I doubt she knows my feelings for her exist," he said, his expression adorably pitiful.

Maybe there was still hope! Perhaps Sammi could talk him out of it, especially if she could bring to his attention exactly how a high-class, well-bred girl would cause him more harm than good.

"Will, even if she did like you, you know her family wouldn't allow her to court a pirate, don't you?"

"Yes, I know that," said William with a chuckle. "That is reason is one of the several reasons why I've decided to renounce piracy for good." _Oh, God! This news is worse than hearing he likes Ophelia. Almost._

"But but but…" Sammi sputtered. "You can't!" This was not the answer she'd been hoping for, or even expecting. Hell, she doubted even her father, who was so good at reading people, could've foreseen this response. "You've wanted to be a pirate captain for almost as long as I have."

"Piracy is wrong, Sammi," William said, furrowing his brow. "I want no further part in it." This couldn't be happening. What had caused her friend to think this way?

"Sometimes laws are wrong, and so are the authorities who enforce them," she cried, particularly referring to laws that legalized slavery. "But never mind that. What about your family and your pirate heritage on both sides? What will your mother say?"

"She won't mind," he said with confidence. "She's always said that her children had to choose for themselves whether we wanted to follow in our parents' footsteps or not. Mum said she'd support whatever occupation we chose."

"And your father?"

"I suspect he'll be proud of me, seeing as he was forced into a life of piracy and didn't get to make the choice himself," William mused.

"So are you not allowed to associate with pirates now? Are you too good for us now?" She asked with a steely edge to her voice.

"Of course not!" He shook his head. "Sammi, just because I'm not going to be a pirate doesn't mean I will think ill of my family and friends who are pirates." He had completely lost her there.

"But I thought you said you believe piracy is wrong?" William shook his head.

"It's complicated…." He trailed off helplessly. Sammi frowned – she distinctly had the impression that he was keeping something from her.

"Apparently!" She said frostily as she crossed her arms.

"Look, this isn't going to change anything between us, alright?"

"How can it not!?" Sammi glared at him. "Piracy is my future, Will. And I thought it was yours too, as we'd made all those carefully laid plans about sailing together on our own adventures. Or was that all a game to you?"

"Of course it wasn't a game," he stared at her, affronted. "It's just that sometimes, one's plans have to change."

"I can't believe this," Sammi muttered. "It's like you've gone completely mental!"

"I knew you'd be angry about the piracy thing," said William with a sigh. "And I can't blame you for that. But I thought that you of all people would've wanted me to be happy with someone, no matter what her background."

"I _do_ want you to be happy," she said, her bottom lip starting to quiver at the injustice of it all. _I want you to be happy with me._ "You deserve someone really special, Will. I just hope she doesn't break your heart. Because if she did, I'd have to hunt her down and beat her up." William laughed.

"You're such a good friend, Sammi," he said, gracing her with one of his knee-weakening grins. "I can always count on you to always have my back." _Friend._ That's all she would be to him, and she had to learn to accept that, however agonizing it would be. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Nothing; it doesn't matter," Sammi said hurriedly. "I-I have to go… I forgot I promised my parents I'd watch Teague and Eva tonight." William nodded, both of them knowing perfectly well that she was lying.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you about our future together as pirates. I just can't be a pirate anymore," William explained, his handsome visage marred with anguish. Sammi couldn't take anymore of this.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then," she mumbled before she took off, not bothering to wait for a reply. Sammi disappeared from William's sight behind the palm leaves, forcing the tears to stay inside as she was determined not to break down before she reached home. As she tore through the underbrush, thorny vines reached out and grabbed hold of her bare legs. She didn't feel the little prickles of pain from the thorns, as her fury at William outweighed any physical discomfort. It wasn't long before Sammi's feet carried her back to the road which took her straight to her house.

"Mum, Mum, Sammi's legs are bleeding!" Eva gleefully announced before Sammi had even taken two steps into the foyer. Her brother Teague regarded her solemnly from his place at the kitchen table across the room, wondering what had caused his sister the hurt he saw in her eyes.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sammi snarled. Not waiting for her mother to show, she darted past her sister and up the stairs to the sanctuary of her room. She wrapped her legs in an old shirt, and sat on her bed, not caring if the blood dripped on her floor. Still, she had no desire to cry. The reality of the past hour's events hadn't seemed to have sunk in yet…

"Samantha?" Perfect timing, she thought as she heard her mother's voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "I'm fine."

"Eva said your legs were bleeding."

"When has she ever told the truth?" Sammi heard her mother sigh.

"Teague said you seemed pretty upset. Did something happen when you were with William?"

"Nothing I want to tell you about," Sammi retorted, crossing her arms on the bed.

"Please, love, let me in. I want to help you," Ana pleaded, for it was killing her not knowing what had happened to her daughter, who she dearly loved. Unfortunately, Sammi had seemed to be rather closed-lipped to her mother as of late, something Jack assured her was normal for girls of Sammi's precarious age. That didn't make things any better for Ana, however. It seemed that the minute Sammi hit fifteen, all they ever did was fight. Sammi's relationship with her father, on the other had, had only strengthened, something Ana had to remind herself everyday not to be jealous of.

"Just go away, Mum," Sammi cried. "You didn't even _like_ boys when you were my age; you were too busy trying to act like one! You don't know what it's like."

"Samantha, I know very well what it was like when I was dealing with your father before we were committed."

"That's not the same thing," she wailed. "You were much older then. Can I talk to Father?" Ana sighed – she hated not being the one to help her daughter work through this.

"He's not home yet."

"Can you tell him to come see me when he gets here?"

"I'll let him know," Ana promised. "Sammi, whatever William did or said to you, I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Thanks," Sammi said miserably.

She heard Ana's footsteps leave the hallway, much to her relief. It was then that she finally realized that William's new outlook on life meant. It was now clear that her dream of becoming a pirate captain would have to be one without William at her side. Automatically, she reached for her most prized possession, a gift from her grandfather Teague, which she often turned to for solace. Sammi clutched her precious guitar to her bosom as she finally allowed her sobs to come and her tears to fall.

End Ch.1

A/N: Sorry this first chapter is a bit confusing, but much will be explained when you learn William's point of view on everything. He's not acting as out of character as he seems to be. Also, I realized that by coincidence, Jack, Will, nor Elizabeth are in this first chapter. They will be the second chapter, as well as throughout the fic. I love to write all three of those characters, so rest assured they will be present.

Also, I'm doing this thing with the chapter titles, naming each after a song that relates to the fic. I should have a whole Wammi playlist by the time this fic is over!

I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel – drop me a review if you wish.


	2. Remember When It Rained

Disclaimer: The PotC characters belong to Disney and T&T but Sammi Sparrow and Ophelia Grace belong to me, as do the rest of the Sparrow and Turner children save for William.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, but I have the worst cold/sore throat I've had in a long time. So I've been resting instead of typing. But the weekend wasn't a total waste as I've come up with new ideas to add to the story. Edit: It would've been up Monday had the site not been having problems loading my docs!

The song Sammi is playing on her guitar is entitled _The Valiant Lady_, and the link to the lyrics is in my profile. The song was popular in the 17th century and later, so it's possible that it is one that she may have known.

Someone asked about the children's ages, so here they are. Teague Sparrow is ten, Eva Sparrow and Dani Turner are both eight as they share the same birthday, James Turner is seven, and Charlotte Turner is five. I know that's a lot to keep track of, but everyone is five years older than they were in the last real chapter of AMTHGF.

Thank you everyone who watched the So Close And Still So Far fan trailer by Princess Solaria and left a comment on youtube. I'm not surprised it's getting so many hits – she has done amazing work! The link is in my profile if you still wish to view it.

I've been working on my Wammi playlist and have compiled more than enough songs to choose from! I hope you like this one especially, as Josh Groban is a favorite of mine.

Ch. 2: Remember When It Rained

333

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

_-Josh Groban_

_333_

_Crash! C-crashhhhhhhhh. Bo-boom! _

Glancing warily at the darkening cumulonimbus clouds, Captain Jack Sparrow sprinted home in a futile attempt to outrun the inevitable weather. Sure enough, a few seconds before Jack could take cover, the heavens unloaded their excess water upon all of St. Maarten. Needless to say, the pirate was dry one second and completely soaked the next. Through the sheets of rain he somehow found his way inside the Sparrow home, dripping water all over the spotless white marble floor.

"Ana, I'm home!" Jack announced as he breezed through the foyer, shutting the front door behind him. "What's for dinner?" The pirate captain paused, and frowned when he heard no reply. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his coat that was sticking to his skin and chilling him to the bone. That was when he heard it. Strains of a mournful tune played most ardently with the aid of her guitar alerted Jack as to the mood of his eldest daughter.

"Bugger," he muttered under his breath. He knew that Sammi only played those dreadful, tragic ballads when she was feeling miserable. Sighing, Jack knew that he'd be the one who would have to set his daughter straight, as she would barely speak to Ana about her personal life. Jack wanted to comfort his daughter right away, but he figured he should get any details of the story from Ana first. Captain Sparrow was just about to go and look for her when he was ambushed by a stumbling blur of a boy.

"Father!" Jack's son Teague rushed up and crushed him with a hug, causing the pirate to grunt in pain. Jack thought his son much too strong for a lad of just a decade, especially as he was squeezing the life of his father's old bones…

"Not so hard, Teague," Jack was able to gasp out. Immediately Teague pulled away, much to Jack's relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," the boy apologized. Jack waved off the apology, ruffling his son's thick, black hair.

"It's fine," Jack said absently, for he was quite distracted by his need to find Ana.

"Guess what? Eva got in trouble at school today!" Teague crowed, for he'd been bursting with the news.

"That's nice, son," said Jack, not really listening. "Have you seen your mother lately?" Teague shook his head, disappointed by his father's lack of reaction to the news about Eva. Luckily for Jack, Ana decided to peek her head into the foyer to check on her son at that very moment. She was thrilled to find that her life-partner had already arrived home and was now available to help Sammi work through the tough time she was facing.

"There's Mum," Teague cried, getting his father's attention and pointing at the caramel-skinned woman standing in the hallway. Jack took one look at Ana's worried face and saw that she was just as upset as Sammi was. How he wished he knew what was going on! The pirate strode over to where his love was standing, ready to give her some much-needed moral support.

"Jack!" Ana cried, falling into his open arms. "Thank God you're finally back from the docks. Sammi's really upset, and she wants to talk to you."

"I gathered that. Don't worry, love, I'll set it right," Jack soothed before he lightly kissed his life-partner on the lips.

"Thank you. I can't reach her the way you can, Jack," she said, her voice wistful. Jack decided to let that comment go, preferring to tackle the issue at hand.

"She's playing one of those God awful ballads; that's never a good sign," Jack noted. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly – she wouldn't tell me much," Ana fretted. "I do know it's something to do with William."

"When does it ever _not_ have to do with William?" Jack muttered. "Let me go see if I can figure out what's wrong." Jack headed for the stairs when he heard his daughter's soft voice singing along to her guitar.

333

Sammi had long since finished crying; she now preferred to play music on her guitar instead of weeping over it. Music was the only way that she could properly channel her feelings, and it was helping to relieve her stress somewhat. She'd searched and searched through her pile of sheet music for a certain song. Years ago, Sammi had taught herself to read music as well as to play by ear. Her grandfather Teague had been quite proud of her accomplishment, as he could only play by ear. Sammi still had lessons with her grandfather, but now that she was older and he'd taught her most everything he knew, they were more like visits. Finally she'd found the very song she'd been looking for, as it described the William and Ophelia situation exactly.

_"A brisk young lively lad came out of Gloucestershire - and all his full intention was to court a lady fair,_" she sung in her soft alto voice. "_Her eyes they shone like morning dew, her hair was fair to see. She was _grace_, in form and face, and was fixed in modesty. This couple was a-walking, they loved each other well…__and someone-_**"**

"Sammi? Can I come in?" Sammi's knotted stomach relaxed a bit when she heard her father's familiar voice, and she stopped singing. Although she knew that not even he could fix this, it was a comfort to know he was going to try.

"Go ahead," she called. Jack entered her room, spied his daughter's gloomy expression, and immediately pulled her into a hug. Sammi set her guitar and music aside on her nightstand so that she could give her a father a proper hug.

"That was some excellent playing," Jack commented softly. "What's the name of that song?"

"_The Valiant Lady_," Sammi replied. "It's the story of a rich girl who falls in love with a poor farmer boy but her father disapproves and forbids them to see each other and…" she trailed off, not wanting to talk about the song any longer. Her father waited awhile, making sure his daughter was finished talking before he spoke.

"So what's the problem, love?" Jack asked while he gently rubbed her back. Sammi sniffed, and wondered why all men couldn't be as understanding as her father.

"I was out with William today, and out of nowhere, he confessed to me that he likes another girl," she choked out. Jack's body went rigid.

"What? That's not possible," Jack muttered to himself. "How could William like another girl when he could have my Sammi… it's bloody outrageous. I just can't understand it, can you? No, I thought not." Sammi patted his arm, bringing him back to himself; if she let him to his own devices, her father would continue to ramble to himself for quite some time.

"It was a terrible shock," she admitted. "But I was able to leave before he could figure out why I was so upset. I buried my emotions well, Father, just like a true pirate would. You'd be proud of me. I'll bet William still has no idea that I lo- like him." Jack smiled sadly at his daughter.

"Are you positive that William is interested in another? I've spent plenty of time watching the two of you over the years and I would almost bet my life that he loves you." Sammi's form shook as she told her father what William had said.

"He's been in love with Ophelia for a year now and I n-never knew," she cried, clutching her father, her anchor in the storm of unrequited young love.

"Ophelia Grace, the magistrate's daughter?" Jack asked, his tanned features expressing disbelief.

"Uh huh," Sammi wailed. "He said that she was kind and beautiful and musically talented and at first I thought he was talking about me but he _wasn't_! What's she got that I don't?" Jack sighed as he let his daughter sob in his arms.

"I don't think that's it, Sammi. Perhaps William doesn't see you as someone who would want to court him because you're his best friend."

"Maybe," she sighed. "He's been my friend so long that he might have stopped thinking of me as a woman, and a single one at that." Jack laughed at that.

"I don't think that's possible, love. I'm sure William is most definitely aware of your feminine, um, attributes." Sammi's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no!" She moaned. "What if William's not attracted to me because he thinks my butt's too big, or my chest is too small? I'm in good physical shape, but I'll never be as skinny as bloody perfectly proportioned Ophelia - I'm afraid I like eating too damn much."

"Don't you think on it, love," Jack said fiercely, shaking his head. "Every woman is built differently; you have to believe me when I say your body is perfect the way it is." Sammi snorted.

"You have to say that – you're my father." Jack shook his head.

"Sammi, your body type is almost identical to that of your mother and I found and still find her to be extremely… attractive. I've known a lot of women in my time…" His daughter chuckled at that, knowing full very well what he meant. "…And I'm of the opinion that thinner doesn't always equal better." Sammi bit her lip. It was all very well for her father, but not every man thought the way he did.

"It might not be my body, then," she mused, finally pulling away from her father's arms. "Hmm. Ophelia has a superior education, she is graceful and refined and polite - she's everything that I'm not." Jack interrupted her.

"Before this goes any further, I don't want to hear another word about what you believe you are lacking, because that simply isn't true," he insisted, taking hold of her hands in his. "You are an amazing young woman who is beautiful in all aspects of your self, especially in your personality. Sammi, your beauty goes beyond the surface; it resides in your very being. If William can't see that, then he's a fool."

"Thanks, Father," she sniffed after he finished his touching speech. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." Jack smiled tenderly at his daughter.

"It's a gift, love; one that I believe that you're already learning."

"Thanks. I just _have_ to get over him, Father," Sammi said. "I know – I'll keep so busy with my pirate training that I won't have much time to even think about William as anything other than a friend. But it will be hard to be around him, especially since he's renounced piracy," she added in an afterthought.

"I'm sorry, love, say that again," Jack frowned. "It sounded like you said William has renounced piracy."

"Oh! I forgot to mention that little detail earlier. He _has_ renounced it," Sammi said solemnly, much to Jack's astonishment. Poor Jack took a few wobbly steps backwards and almost fell over when Sammi confirmed the appalling news. "He spouted some excuse about morality, and how piracy is wrong, but I don't quite buy it," his daughter finished.

"How can he just _stop_ being a pirate?" Jack gasped, placing both hands over his heart as if he was experiencing severe palpitations. "All the members of his family and our family are pirates! His beloved late grandfather was a pirate! What is going _on _with that boy? First he likes a snobby girl who isn't you, and now this! I'm going to have to go over and talk some sense into him."

"I never said she was snobby," said Sammi, but his comment still cheered her. She wondered if her father could actually talk some sense into William.

"Do Will and Elizabeth know about this?" Jack asked. Sammi shrugged.

"If they don't already know, I'm sure they'll find out tonight." Jack nodded.

"I'll give him the rest of the evening to explain all this to his parents. But when tomorrow comes, I'm going over to the Turner home first thing in the morning to have a little chat with dear young William."

"I'm looking forward to hearing what you find out," Sammi said, her voice sounding weary. "Perhaps there is a good explanation behind this mess after all."

333

Meanwhile, at the Turner home

"_What do you mean you've renounced piracy?"_ Elizabeth cried as her three youngest children chased each other around the kitchen table, oblivious to the conversation. The Turners' empty dishes from dinner still sat upon the table, as Elizabeth and Will had abandoned them in favor of listening to their son's important announcement. "I had no idea you were against the idea of becoming a pirate, William," said his mother, trying to mask her surprise.

"I thought you had some idea how I felt about it," William said. "Why do you think I've been spending so much time at the smithy with Father instead of on the _Pearl _with Uncle Jack?"

"I thought it was because you just liked my company," said Will, whose witty comments came to an end when Elizabeth smacked his arm.

"I'm trying to find a different occupation, one where I can earn my living honestly," said his son. "I can't do that if I become a full-fledged pirate."

"But hasn't that been your dream since you were seven?" Elizabeth reminded him.

"Some dreams are meant to die," William said flatly. Elizabeth glanced warily at Will, who, judging by his furrowed brow, seemed just as bewildered as she.

"I think you're not telling us everything we need to know," said Will, voicing Elizabeth's thoughts exactly. "Why do you suddenly want to distance yourself from piracy, when we –er, your mum- taught you since you were young that not all pirates are evil?"

"I haven't forgotten!" William exclaimed, looking affronted. "It's not that I think all pirates are evil – you and the Sparrows certainly aren't. Barbossa's not half-bad either, now – same with Captain Teague. It's just that I can't be associating with pirates any longer."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth prodded him. William sighed.

"There's this girl I like, and she wouldn't give me a second thought if she knew I was related to pirates." Elizabeth's heart sank as it sunk in what her son had revealed. Husband and wife shared another worried look, each deeply disappointed that their son's affections hadn't rested on Sammi Sparrow, like they had secretly hoped.

"Which girl is this, son? Do we know her?" Will asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"She's the magistrate's daughter," his son confessed, his cheeks turning red. "I've loved her from afar for almost a year now."

"Ophelia Grace?" Elizabeth said with surprise. "William, have you forgotten that she's a member of the gentry, and that they can only marry within that small circle?"

"No, I'm very much aware of that fact," said William, clearly annoyed now. "That's why I'm distancing myself from piracy. If I can show Ophelia that I can make a good living that would provide for the woman I would one day marry, then perhaps she would agree to court me. And besides, I'm half gentry aren't I? That's got to count for something." Will sighed.

"But your last name is Turner. I'm afraid my name isn't nearly noble enough for them."

"Don't you start, Will," Elizabeth moaned. "You're much nobler than any nobleman I've ever met."

"Really?" Will grinned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, shooting him a Look that plainly stated, _we're talking about our son, not you, so start helping me! _ "Right," sighed the former captain. "William, if you really love this girl, you need to at least befriend her. You can't just keep waiting for something fortuitous to happen."

"Why not? That's what you did when you were in love with Mum," William said slyly.

"But I already knew your mother when the pirates attacked Port Royal," Will reminded him. "Even so, don't do what I did, because it's highly unlikely that you'll be placed in a situation where you have the opportunity to save your love from certain death. I just got lucky." William shot his father a sullen look.

"William, have you tried talking with Ophelia?" Elizabeth asked. "Is she receptive to you at all?" He shook his head.

"I've tried to seek her out a few times, but she's very hard to find, much less get alone. Her father seems to keep her shut up in their mansion all the time."

"Why does that sound familiar," Elizabeth grumbled. Will chuckled, remembering all the times that Elizabeth had snuck out from under the watchful eyes of her governesses and escaped to Mr. Brown's smithy to visit him in secret. "William, I remember my life as the governor's daughter very well," said his mother. "While I didn't always mind the pampering, I craved adventure, freedom, less restrictive clothing; not to mention your father..." Elizabeth gave Will a wink over their son's head.

"Yes, I know, Mum," said William, rolling his eyes.

"Let me finish!" Elizabeth insisted. "Anyway, those were my dreams when I was cooped up behind those stone walls in Port Royal. I dreamed of an exciting life without banality – to me that was a life worth living. However, Ophelia may not feel the same way. She may find joy in living the comfortable aristocratic life. William, not all rich girls want to be rescued from it as I did. "

"I've taken that into consideration," said William, nodding at her. "If she wants to continue that lifestyle, then I must find a way to give it to her. If only sword fighting lessons were more profitable," he said with a sigh. "That's the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true," said Will, shaking his head. "You're a fantastic artist." William scowled at his father.

"Being an artist isn't going to help me provide for a wife of high birth," he said. "It's just a hobby of mine."

"What about sailing?" Elizabeth asked slowly. "You're rather adept at sailing, and you enjoy doing it." William nodded.

"Yes, but I thought I already made it clear that I no longer wanted to be a…"

"You don't have to be a pirate to captain your own ship," Will reminded him. "But if piracy wasn't your steady source of income, then you'd have to think of an alternative. Perhaps you could set your sights on becoming a captain of a merchant ship."

"I… I don't know," William muttered. "Where would I get the money for a ship, let alone a crew?"

"Us," Elizabeth said quickly after a glance at Will, who nodded. "We can start you off with a ship in good condition and we can invest in whatever wares you choose to sell."

"But that's cheating!" William protested. "I'm less than a year away from coming of age; I'm supposed to be making a living on my own, not accepting charity from my parents."

"William," his father said sternly. "It's not charity. Did you really expect us not to want you to pay us back?" The young man shook his head, a small grin spreading across his handsome face.

"I suppose I could always reimburse you for everything once I began to make a profit," William mused.

"You'd better," said Elizabeth, hiding a smile. "And who knows - we might even charge you interest."

Their son actually grinned at that.

"Then it looks like my next problem is deciding what sort of business to go into. I have so much to research and plan for!"

"That's all very well," Will said gently. "I know you're excited about the new direction your future is going in, but you can't just forget about this girl."

"He can speak with her when he's ready," Elizabeth argued, wondering what Will was doing bringing up the subject of Ophelia again. Will gave her a look that said _trust me_.

"I'll do it as soon as I can gather my courage," William vowed. "It's just that if she refuses me, I'm not sure if I can handle that rejection, knowing she doesn't return my feelings. I'm sure it would be quite painful." Will sighed. At that moment, his son reminded him so much of himself when he'd been young.

"William, your Uncle Jack once gave me an important piece of advice. He told me that if I chose to lock my heart away, I'd lose it for certain." William snorted at that.

"Thanks, Father. I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said the boy, with a touch of bitterness.

"The sooner you speak with Ophelia, the better you'll feel," Will continued. "At least you'll know one way or another how she feels about you. And if she doesn't feel the same, you can move on and set your sights on a girl who will appreciate you." It was then that Elizabeth understood Will's plan. He wanted William to get to know Ophelia knowing there was a very likely chance the girl wouldn't be interested in a 'commoner' such as William.

"I'll think about it," said William. Just then there was a tinkling of china. Will and Elizabeth spun around to find their youngest standing over a shattered dessert plate that lay in broken shards on the floor.

"Char, what happened?" Elizabeth cried, forgetting about William's predicament for the moment.

"Dani and Jamie pushed me into the table which caused the plate to fall," Charlotte accused, who was being checked over for cuts and bruises by her father.

"That's not what happened!" James exclaimed, glaring at his younger sister.

"No, not really," Dani added. Elizabeth rubbed her temple in annoyance.

"Do enlighten me about what really happened as you help clean up this mess." During Dani and James' fervent explanation, William took advantage of the moment of confusion to escape to his room. As he climbed the stairs and shut the door behind him, William reveled in the relative peace of his room, even though the storm raged on outside. As much as he loved his family, the younger members could be a bit too rowdy for his taste at times.

He settled down on his bed, yanking off his brown boots and setting them neatly beside his other pair. Flopping back on his pillow, William closed his eyes and sighed. How he wished he could forget this disaster! Coming clean about his plans for the future had not gone as well as he'd hoped. He knew he had disappointed his parents a bit when he'd informed them that he'd be abandoning piracy. However, William hadn't given his parents the real reason behind his decision, which had little to do with Ophelia and everything to do with Sammi. His thoughts returned to that day about a year ago when Sammi's 'friend' Thérèse had asked him if he'd be interested in courting her.

(Flashback)

"_So, William, would you like to tell me why you wanted to meet me here alone on a Saturday?" Thérèse asked as she appeared in doorway to the schoolhouse. He nodded as she came to sit down beside him in one of the desks._

"_I've been meaning to ask you an important question for some time now," William said nervously._

"_Oh really?" Thérèse smiled prettily, as she played with her wavy chestnut hair and re-crossed her legs. She subtly leaned closer to William. "What question is that?"_

"_You've been Sammi's friend for awhile now, right? So she probably confides in you. What I want to know is… does Sammi like me as more than a friend?" Thérèse frowned, for she knew very well that Sammi was in love with William as much as he apparently was in love with her. She knew that the right thing to do was to tell William of Sammi's affections, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when she herself was interested in William. For Thérèse was a pirate's daughter, and not above lying to get what she wanted, even at the expense of her friend's misery._

"_Oh, William, I feel positively awful being the one to tell you this, but she doesn't like you like that," Thérèse sniffed, her expression one of regret. "But don't worry, you mean the world to her as a friend." William's heart sank. _

"_Thank you for telling me," he said brokenly, fighting back tears. "Please don't tell Sammi that I have feelings for her!"_

"_I wouldn't dream of it," Thérèse promised, thrilled that Sammi would never know what William had asked her. "This must be terribly difficult for you – if only there was something I could do to cheer you up."_

"_I don't think there's anything you can do," said William, his eyes clearly haunted by the fresh wound of Sammi's rejection. _

"_Perhaps there is," said Thérèse with a smile. "What if I asked to court you instead?" William's cheeks burned with embarrassment, for he was humiliated that Sammi's friend felt the need to ask him out in order to make him feel better about the whole thing._

"_Thank you for the kind offer but I feel that I'm not mature enough for a relationship which isn't deeply rooted in friendship." Not wanting to face further humiliation, William had bid Thérèse goodbye and started the long walk home. On the way he met Sammi, who was out looking for him because he'd missed their daily sword exercises. As he was visibly upset, Sammi immediately asked him what was the matter. Not wanting to reveal that he had feelings for her when she didn't return them, William only told her part of the story. He relaxed a bit when she seemed to buy his explanation that he was disturbed by Thérèse's offer. _

_Not able to stay in Sammi's intoxicating presence for long, he soon bid her goodbye and headed down to the docks to mull the whole thing over. That had been when he'd seen Ophelia, a girl who was the antithesis of Sammi in almost every way. William had been encouraged by the magistrate's daughter's bright smile, and decided that he was going to focus his energy on winning this girl's heart while he got over Sammi. _

_(End Flashback)_

William had stuck to his plan to pursue Ophelia, even though he knew that her high birth would make it very difficult for him to court her. However, William relished the challenge. After all, class difference hadn't been too much of a problem for his parents, so why should it be a problem for him?

Still, if he was going to chase after the magistrate's daughter, William had known that some life changes were in order. He would have to give up piracy for good, something that would prove to be increasingly difficult. But William knew that he couldn't continue with the plans that he had made with Sammi when they were children to become co-captains of a pirate ship. William still wanted Sammi's friendship, of course, as he couldn't imagine life without her. But if she didn't return his feelings, then he had to start looking for someone else who would. William couldn't do that if he was trapped on a pirate ship with Sammi for weeks at a time. Instead he'd have to find an occupation that would allow him to spend time with another girl, who would hopefully be the stunning Ophelia Grace.

William had been slowly distancing himself from piracy that year, skipping a trip on the _Pearl _here, declining to attend a meeting of the pirates there. It was only today that he had come clean to his parents about his new plans for the future which sadly did not include Sammi as Mrs. William Turner the Third. As much as William hated to see her reaction when he confessed he was giving up piracy, he knew he had to plan for a future that would one day include his true love, whomever she may be, and their children.

As he drifted off to sleep, William had no way of knowing that he was a victim of a tragic misunderstanding, and that his 'confession' had deeply hurt the girl who he'd loved with all his heart since childhood.

333

_Later, in the Turners' bedroom_

"Will, do you have any idea what's gotten into our son?" Mrs. Turner asked as they changed into their nightclothes. Thunder still rumbled outside, as the relentless storm had not yet let up, a fact that quite worried Dani, James, and Charlotte. It had been a minor miracle that they had gone to bed at all…

"Not a clue, dear," said Will as he shrugged off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Elizabeth coughed and he hurriedly picked it up and put it away. "He hits us with a double whammy at once – he rejected piracy and Sammi's affections all in the same day. I just don't understand what could've made him want to make such a drastic change in lifestyle like that!"

"That poor girl," Elizabeth voiced her concern as she slid under the covers with her husband. Will curled up beside her and pulled her into his arms. "It's such a terrible feeling believing that the one you love isn't interested in you as more than a friend. You start analyzing the situation wondering just what it was that put him off from you – was it something you did? Was it something you said? Were you too forward, or not forward enough? Was your style of dress too modest or too suggestive? Was it your body that he found disagreeable, and if so, which attributes? Was it–"

"Wait, I made you think I wasn't interested in you?" Will asked, wide eyed. "When was this?" Elizabeth sighed, wondering how she'd managed to fall in love with the most oblivious man on the planet. She turned over to face him.

"How about starting when I was about fifteen all the way up 'til you confessed your true feelings to me that day you rescued Jack?" Will gaped at her.

"How could you not know I was interested? I practically salivated at your every word. I lived for those days you came to visit me at the smithy, and your presence made me so nervous that I said something foolish on many an occasion." She just shook her head at him, amused.

"Will, you wouldn't even call my by my real name. By insisting that we keep things formal, especially in front of my father, you led me to believe that you saw me as only a friend."

"But it was all an act!" He insisted. "If I'd actually let my true feelings show, I was positive that either you'd be disgusted with me, or your father would forbid me from coming near you. And so I hid behind the farce of propriety. But in my defense, I thought it was obvious that I was in love with you."

"It wasn't that obvious!" Elizabeth exclaimed, laughing as Will claimed her lips in a soft kiss. "In fact I was positive that you only viewed me as a friend when I spoke of my renewed engagement to Norrington that day of the battle on the Isla de Muerta. You did nothing to fight for me – you just admitted defeat and let me go."

"Luckily I came to my senses and was able to remedy my mistake before I lost you for good," her husband murmured, nuzzling her cheek. Elizabeth sighed happily, recalling that glorious moment when she learned that Will had been in love with her all along.

"Just think how different our lives would've been if we hadn't cleared up that misunderstanding," she mused. Will shivered, thanking the powers above that their once secret passions had finally been acknowledged.

"I'm wondering if that's the case with William as well," the part-time blacksmith suggested. The Pirate King shrugged, her fingers lightly tracing over Will's crimson scar where his heart had been brutally removed.

"We don't know the circumstances that led to his rash decision to abandon piracy. And there's also the girl…" Will sighed.

"I just don't get it. I always saw William growing up to be a pirate, but one with a Robin Hood complex – he'd engage in piracy but only to help the less fortunate or something." Elizabeth nodded.

"That sounds plausible. But that's not his path anymore, Will. We have to support him in his future endeavors, even if he doesn't embrace the family business."

"And I shall," her husband agreed. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "All of us are going to have to adjust to William's new direction in life. The Sparrows won't be pleased when Sammi tells them about it tonight."

"Jack especially will be crushed," Will predicted. "He is rather attached to William, after all."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Jack blames you for this," said Elizabeth. Will coughed.

"Me? I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"I know you didn't," Elizabeth soothed, running her fingers through his dark hair. "But between the two of us, you're the one with the history of loathing piracy."

"He probably will blame me," Will grumbled. "I can just see it now." Just then a loud clap of thunder sounded, driving a startled Elizabeth back into her husband's arms. Will's arms tightened around her as she tried to calm down.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll protect you from the big, bad thunderstorm," said Will, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"You know that I like storms, I just don't like being startled," she reminded him.

"You also believe they are the perfect atmosphere for something," said Will, with a gleam in his eye.

"I do indeed," Elizabeth breathed, turning over to face him. But right before their lips met, they were interrupted by screaming children. Elizabeth could pick out the individual voices of Dani, Jamie, and Char.

"Mum! Father! Help us!"

"We're scared!"

"Can we come sleep with you?"

It seemed to Will that the storm was turning out to be a curse as well as a blessing.

"Foiled again," Will muttered under his breath. Elizabeth mouthed 'later' as they both rose to attend to their frightened children.

333

_A bit later, in the Sparrow home_

Sammi tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find a comfortable position in which to fall asleep. She was feeling quite restless considering her hopes for a future with William had been dashed that day. At least she'd received some sympathy from her parents. But that sympathy had been short lived after what had happened at dinner.

Hours ago, Sammi had trudged downstairs to eat, expecting the family to discuss William's newfound issues with piracy. However, Teague had other ideas. He'd immediately shown Jack and Ana a note that his teacher, Miss Dijon, had written about Eva. Apparently she had been running around the room again during the math lesson. Eva, of course, yelled at Teague for tattling. Jack and Ana were none too pleased to hear that their eight-year old daughter needed more discipline over an issue she'd struggled with before. Sammi hurriedly shoveled down her food as her parents argued how best to help their youngest child. When she retreated to her room, they'd finally come to a consensus to go and meet with Eva's teacher so they could all decide how best to help her.

The young piratess had lost herself in her music once again, and once her fingers grew tired, she drowned her sorrows in a bottle of her favorite rum. But it hadn't been enough, not nearly enough. There was simply no cure for knowing the one you've loved for a long time did not return that love. She didn't know how she'd be able to stand it if William actually did start courting Miss High-and-Mighty Ophelia Grace.

Sammi's parents had finally come upstairs to bed but by then she didn't feel like talking to them, so she feigned sleep when they checked on her. No, she didn't need human company. What she needed was a place away from it all of this to think! So right then, Miss Sparrow impulsively decided to sneak out. She'd done it a couple times before without getting caught when she'd met William for a friendly midnight stroll on the beach, so she had full confidence in her covert abilities.

Glancing out her bedroom window, Sammi saw that the rain had finally let up. Quietly, she changed back into her day clothes. Then she opened her window and carefully climbed down the tree that was conveniently located right next to her bedroom. It was that simple. Congratulating herself on a job well done, Sammi began to stroll down the road, going wherever her feet might take her. Not surprisingly, she found that she was heading in the direction of Paradise Cove. Sammi was fine with that – it was a special place where she could feel close to William without him actually being there.

Unfortunately for Sammi, the storm picked up again while she was halfway there. She knew she should go back, but her stubborn nature propelled her to keep going. Sammi gave no thought to the danger of being out in a thunderstorm; danger had never stopped Sparrows from doing what they wished. Lightening lit up the pitch black sky as Sammi trudged through the underbrush, her legs caked with dirt. Some of her wounds reopened, but she paid them no mind. Determined now, she was going to reach the cove no matter what!

Eventually Sammi came upon the leafy entrance that marked her and William's private getaway. Feeling quite smug of what she accomplished, Sammi pushed through the palm leaves to reach the other side. What she saw there astounded her, for the two pools were overflowing with rainwater. Stepping gingerly on the wet ground, Sammi sought shelter from the storm. But she hadn't seen the large puddle in front of her, and when she stepped in it, the force of the water brought her to her knees.

Before Sammi knew what was happening, she was swept into one of the pools of water. She surfaced, gasping for breath, but the current was much too strong to fight. She tried to call out for help, but it was useless given the noise of the storm. The swirling strength of the whirlpool sucked her down, down, down into the heart of the pool. As she was forced under, Sammi's last thoughts were of William.

She knew it was all over as the current carried her down a large channel that seemed to go on forever. So when she surfaced again just before she was about to run out of air, Sammi counted herself lucky to be alive. She coughed and sputtered, taking several deep breaths. _Whew, that was close,_ she thought as she treaded water. Sammi knew she should get out of the water right away, so she swam to the side of the pool. It was then that she noticed the absence of the rain and the thunder, as well as her unfamiliar surroundings.

It was then that she realized that she was inside a cave! Crystals of various shapes and sizes glittered in the rock walls. A small stream of water trickled down one of the cracks in the lofty dome. Sharp-tipped stalactites glared down at her, causing Sammi to hurriedly climb out of the water away from them. She knew she'd already brushed with fate that day and didn't want to take any more chances. But all dangers aside, she could appreciate the untouched beauty of the cave. Wringing the water out of her hair, Sammi wondered how she would ever get out of the cave that was currently holding her prisoner. She supposed that she could swim back out the way she came, but only when the storm calmed for good. Well if she was stuck here for the night, she might as well explore the place.

To Sammi's surprise, she found that she was not the first human to visit the cave. Judging by the crude furniture, tools, and scraps of metal littered across the cave floor, she gathered that someone had once used the cave as a workshop. She picked up one of the tools, noticing it was covered with a thick layer of dust.

"I wonder what this person was building?" She voiced her curiosity aloud.

"Something that doesn't concern you, but that you'll no doubt poke your nose into anyway because that's how everyone in your infernal family acts." Sammi jumped, spinning around in the direction of the distinct male voice and drawing her sword in the same moment.

Who's there?!" She cried.

Miss Sparrow was then rendered speechless - a rarity for her, when she realized exactly what she was pointing her weapon at. In front of her stood a man whose form was not solid, but brightly shimmering and transparent. Like every good pirate, Sammi had a healthy dose of respect for all things supernatural, but she'd never actually expected to find herself face to face with a ghost! Her heart pounding in terror, she took in his appearance, noting that his navy blue uniform jacket still sported the dried blood where he'd apparently been stabbed in the heart.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, knowing it was an empty threat. She was very aware that while she couldn't harm the ghost, he could most definitely harm her!

The specter of intimidating size then advanced towards her, as if to get a closer look. It was then that Sammi noticed his vivid green eyes, who didn't look too pleased to see her. _Oh God, I'm about to be haunted by a naval officer with a bad wig_, Sammi thought as she braced herself for what was to come…

End Ch. 2

A/N: Well well. Guess who has just joined the cast of characters! As if things weren't complicated enough. But I'll enjoy the challenge of writing him into the story along with the rest of the cast. He and Sammi will have plenty to chat about, that's for sure.

I hope William's point of view explains his actions in the first chapter. Finally, you get to know what he thinks about Sammi!! ;) But stupid Therese had to go and screw things up for them. Never tell your friends who you like unless you trust them completely! Anyway, I hope enjoyed this one. As promised, I included plenty of Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.


	3. Realize

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Sorry this was later than expected! My crazy, fun aunt came in town, and I've been doing a lot of family stuff lately. Hopefully you guys will think this is worth the wait, as it's mostly a conversation between Sammi and Norrington. That was so much fun to write – it was probably the easiest thing that I've written in awhile. Enjoy!

Ch. 3: Realize

333

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another…

-Colbie Caillat

333

Her heart pounding, Sammi never broke eye contact with the ghost, whose hard expression never wavered. She realized that he must be furious she had invaded his home, and couldn't blame him for acting rather territorial. Backing away, she put more space between them just in case. Then Sammi began to try to talk her way out of one of the most bizarre situations she'd ever had the pleasure of partaking in.

"Look, Mr. Admiral, please don't kill me," she begged, staring up into his gleaming green eyes. "I didn't mean to intrude on your, um, home here." Sammi correctly identified the ghost's former rank based on his uniform, all the while wondering why such an upstanding man would choose to live in a cave. "It's not like I _meant _come here! I was washed away in the storm and then I…"

"You can see me?" The ghost asked, astounded. Sammi rolled her eyes in spite of her fear, keeping her weapon firmly pointed at the specter.

"You're not exactly hard to miss, shimmering like that."

"You're joking! No one has ever been able to see me!" The ghost exclaimed. His anger had melted away into a look of pure awe. "They've been able to hear me, yes, but I've never had any visual contact. That's incredible, even if it is _you_."

"Hey!" Sammi cried, giving the ghost an indignant look. "What's wrong with _me_? Do you even know who I am?" The specter sighed.

"Only too well, Samantha Sparrow." Just then Sammi recalled that the ghost had mentioned her family. She remained doubly on her guard, not moving her sword away from the supernatural being who radiated with an aura of white light. Of course she knew that if she stabbed him the sword would go right through him, but she wanted to appear in charge of the situation. And so the sword remained in place.

"How do you know my family?" Sammi asked, suspicious. "Have you been stalking us or something?"

"No! I wouldn't call it that," protested the ghost. "I've been watching over all of you over the years."

"Well don't," she muttered. "Just leave us the hell alone! We're doing just fine without you."

"I beg to differ," said the ghost, gracing her with a stern frown. "I've saved some of your lives on more than one occasion." Sammi blinked at the spirit. Could this day get any weirder?

"So you're some sort of do-gooder ghost who waits around until one of us Sparrows needs help and then you swoop to the rescue? Don't you have anything better to do with your life?" The ghost frowned, as if exasperated.

"First of all, you're a very rude young woman, did you know that? I don't have a life; I'm a bloody ghost! Thank you so much for reminding me of that distressing, dismal detail." Sammi winced.

"Sorry." The ghost shrugged.

"Second of all, I don't rush to save _just_ the Sparrows; heaven forbid if that was what I did with my so-called life! When I meant all of you, I was including the Turners along with your family." Sammi raised her eyebrows at that.

"You're protecting the Turners?"

"Yes, one Turner in particular." The ghost didn't have to be solid for Sammi to recognize the look of loss in his eyes.

"You had a thing for Elizabeth," she said softly.

"Perceptive, aren't we?" Said the ghost, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I had more than a thing for Elizabeth. I loved her dearly, and she loved me back… but it just wasn't the same kind of love. She and the Turner boy always had a strong bond, even as children - I wonder why I didn't see it before. I shouldn't have been surprised of her feelings for him that day when she chose Will over me." Sammi winced at that. She really didn't need to hear about this right now, as it was hitting too close to home. Also, she didn't know how late, or rather how early it was, and her mother was sure to discover her absence if she didn't return home soon.

"As much as I'd _love_ to continue this scintillating conversation with you, I really should be going," said Sammi, wondering what kind of nutter would choose to become a ghost and protect a married Elizabeth when they could be moving on to the Other Side, even if they _were_ in love with her. That sounded a bit obsessive to her, since Elizabeth had already made her choice. "If you will kindly show me the exit, I will be on my way and I'll never come back to bother you again."

"No, I don't think so," said the ghost with a smirk. "You are my first form of human contact, and I'm not letting you go just yet. I'm not finished chatting with you; even a Sparrow is better company than no company at all."

"I'm_ so_ looking forward to it," Sammi seethed, glaring at the ghost who was keeping her captive in his cave, even if only for a little while.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the exit eventually," said the ghost with a smug smile. "Perhaps a few hours after dawn." No! That would be much too late! If Ana caught and grounded her for sneaking out in the middle of the night, Sammi wouldn't get to see William that day, which would be awful! She still had a chance to convince him that Ophelia was not the girl for him. However, the damn ghost had other ideas. But Sammi wasn't about play along with his agenda.

"You know, perhaps I'll just go out the way I came," she suggested, moving back towards the water. The ghost snorted.

"You'd jump into the water while it's still storming out? You certainly don't_ look_ that stupid, but then again you are a Sparrow. They aren't exactly known for using their heads." Sammi glared at the specter, and finally lowered her sword. She was no longer afraid of him – if he'd wanted to harm her, she believed he would've done so already.

"What do you have against my father?" Sammi asked, in spite of herself. "Other than being a famous pirate, what has he ever done to you?"

"He was the pirate that cost me my career, my crew, and my life," glowered the ghost. "Everything that I've lost is thanks to him, as well as Turner. Together they caused me to lose Elizabeth when I had one last chance of regaining her hand."

"No offense, but I don't think the Elizabeth I know would've had anything to do with you," said Sammi, wrinkling her nose at the man's rigid posture and outlandish dress.

"She wasn't always a pirate," said the ghost. From his dazed expression, he seemed to be remembering memories from long ago. "She used to be delicate and poised and elegant. She was even once engaged to me… until Will happened."

"Engaged!" Sammi exclaimed. "But Elizabeth has only been engaged to one other save for Will, and that was James Norrington! That's you, isn't it?" She asked, her mouth falling open in surprise. This was the good man that Elizabeth had named one of her children after. This was also the man that betrayed the pirates by stealing Davy Jones' heart and giving it to Lord Cutler Beckett in exchange for a high-ranking navy position. Sammi didn't know what to make of him.

"Guilty as charged," said Norrington.

"How did you get here?" Sammi demanded. "My father told me that you died at sea, killed at the hands of a demented Bootstrap Bill. You should know that he later regretted what he had done, as he hadn't been in control of all of his mental facilities."

"I have forgiven him for it," said the admiral, nodding his head. "It was hard at first, though."

"So why weren't you ferried to the Other Side, along with the other lost souls?" Sammi persisted, rather intrigued by the man's fate. Norrington sighed.

"It's a long story." Sammi chuckled, and decided that if she was going to be grounded, there was nothing she could do about it but let it happen. She'd find an alternative way to speak with William; she always did.

"We have time. I'm not going anywhere, thanks to your restrictions."

"Very well," said Norrington. "I haven't told this story to anyone, and the first person who has the opportunity to hear it just has to be the daughter of my sworn enemy."

"Funny ol' world, isn't it," said Sammi, taking a seat on the dilapidated wooden workbench.

"Yes, I suppose so," the admiral mused. Sammi stared at him expectantly, and he began his tale. "My story begins when I awakened, if you can call it that, in the world between worlds. I found myself sitting all alone in a longboat, with naught but a lantern to guide me. There were others drifting alongside me; they couldn't seem to tell that something was amiss. I wondered what was wrong with them, but later I deduced that they were at peace. Apparently they had already accepted their fate, but I certainly hadn't accepted mine. I wanted nothing more than to return to our world to protect Elizabeth in the coming pirate battle with the East India Company. And with that single, powerful thought, I rowed against the current, away from the mass of lost souls."

"You rowed against the current," said Sammi, with a frown. "Couldn't you have been rowing in circles since you had no sense of direction? How would that help you get back?" Norrington gritted his teeth.

"I'm getting to that. I continued to row until I picked up a few others who were game to try my plan, which was to row to the edge of the world. I had an idea, an extremely far fetched idea, but it was the only one I had. I'd heard the stories of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the flash of green, signifying the return of a soul to the world. What if, as the ship was passing from the human word to this one, I could somehow harness that energy to do the opposite? Maybe, just maybe I could get my life back and return to Elizabeth."

"Hmm, sounds plausible," Sammi mused, thinking of her father's twisted logic. She remembered him telling her the story of how they'd all escaped from Davy Jones' Locker by flipping the _Pearl _upside down at sunset. "Go on." Norrington glared at her, and fervently prayed for no further interruptions.

"Then the word was passed among us from some of the newly deceased souls that Davy Jones had been killed, and that a young man named William Turner had stabbed the heart in his place. I was most frantic to return then, for Elizabeth would truly be unprotected if Will had left her. I waited and waited and waited for the _Dutchman_, but she would not come. The others who were game to try to return to the world of the living bailed on me once I informed them of Will Turner's kind-hearted and fair nature. They decided to take their chances with a new captain, in hopes that he would do the job properly and ferry them to their final destination."

"Which he did," said Sammi with a smile. "Will Turner is _such_ a good man, so noble and brave and-"

"Yes I'm aware of that, thank you," Norrington growled. "You know, you really are just like your father; you always have to rub in it when I lose."

"It's a bad habit," said Sammi, sobering a bit. "Please, continue."

"Where was I?" Norrington sighed, still not quite believing he was having this conversation with Jack Sparrow's daughter. "Oh yes - the ship. Finally, the_ Dutchman_ appeared, and as she did I caught sight of Will. The boy appeared to be a rather different sort of person from when I'd seen him last. He looked more like a pirate than ever with his bandana flapping in the wind. But that wasn't all – he seemed older, more mature now that such a heavy burden had fallen to him. I remember that Will looked just as stunned to see me as I was to see him. But I didn't linger – I willed myself with all my might to return to the human world, and to Elizabeth. And who would've thought, the green flash propelled me through the boundary and my crazy theory actually worked!"

"No kidding," Sammi said dryly. Norrington decided it was best to ignore her.

"I had attained my goal of returning to the human world, but I didn't regain my body like I'd hoped. So, here I am before you, an empty shell of my former self. I should've moved on when I'd had the chance, but I couldn't face Will. Not after what I'd done in aiding Beckett by giving him Jones's heart. Inadvertently, I had put him in the place he was now, separated from Elizabeth for ten years. It's apparent that I was, and still am a coward and a fool." Norrington looked away from her, trying to hide the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Sammi pretended not to notice.

"Well, you're not the only one," Sammi said glumly. Norrington turned back to her at that, interested in hearing someone else's problems for a change.

"Would you like to tell me why you came here at such an odd time of night?" The admiral asked. "Whatever the story is, if you're anything like your father, I'm sure it has to be good." Sammi nodded at him, and the whole sad story about William just sort of spilled out.

"…It just took me by surprise, you know," she blubbered. "There's this stupid rich girl that's getting in the way of, well, of _us_."

"I know," Norrington sighed. "I've seen William go to Graces' mansion before and gaze up at her window."

"You have?" She whispered, this disheartening piece news yet another blow to her aching heart. "Could you tell what he was thinking at the time?" Norrington shook her head.

"I may be able to watch human dealings, but I cannot read their minds."

"I see," said Sammi with a sigh. "So what have you seen when you were watching over us?"

"Everything," Norrington said wryly. "I watched over Elizabeth as she sailed on the _Pearl _with your father before she'd settled in St. Maarten. I couldn't believe my eyes when I once saw her enter Sparrow's bedroom in the night hours."

"Elizabeth did that?" Sammi said with a gasp. She was suddenly sickened by thoughts of William's mother with her father. "But nothing bad could've happened, or else Will couldn't have been free of the curse."

"Right you are," confirmed the admiral. "She was in there for a perfectly innocent reason – she had to steal the charts that led to the Fountain of Youth. All she wanted was to help ensure that your father would return to your mother, who was carrying you at the time."

"Well, it worked," said Sammi with a small smile. "As you know, my father abandoned his quest, committed to my mother, and then I was born." Then she frowned, remembering something rather unsettling. "Actually, I've been wondering about something, about this ridiculous rumor that passed through the Caribbean some time ago, about William being my father's child. Obviously it's not true, but I knew that _something_ had to happen which caused the rumor. Norrie, you were there! Did William's mum and my father ever-"

"Don't call me Norrie." The ghost scowled at her, causing her to giggle. "It's disrespectful and I hate it."

"I have to call you something other than bloody Norrington," said Sammi. "That's so goddamn _formal_! But I think you're evading the question." The ghost sighed.

"That's because it's a loaded question. There was the voyage where your father picked up William's mum and I in Tortuga, days after her wedding to Turner had been compromised. I thought it was rather odd that Elizabeth was spending so much time with Jack, and I was positive I saw them… flirting."

"But she was probably just missing Will, right?" Sammi rationalized. "She was frustrated that she couldn't be with him, and knowing how my father was, he was taking advantage of it."

"Probably," said Norrington with a shrug. "That's all I ever saw of it."

"Hmm," muttered Sammi, making a mental note to ask her father about it sometime. Then she yawned. "Do you have any place I can sleep around here?" Norrington shook his head.

"I suppose I should just let you leave." Sammi couldn't fathom why Norrington had had a change of heart. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble and therefore cause you to miss time with William." Suddenly she felt a rush of empathy for the man. She understood him better now. Norrington knew all too well what it felt like when the one he loved chose someone else instead.

"Really? You'd do that for me, a Sparrow?" Norrington nodded and Sammi was filled with a rush of gratitude for the man. "This is great - if I hurry, perhaps I can make it back in time." The ghost smiled, and reached out to pat her hand. The ghostly appendage just floated right through her, chilling her hand to the bone. Norrington gave no sign that he even noticed – perhaps he hadn't.

"I can't be with the one I love, but you still have a chance. Fight for him, Sammi. That was the one thing I didn't do, only because I knew she was better off with Will. I only wanted what was best for her." Sammi sighed with frustration.

"I can't know what's best for him because I've never met this Ophelia girl. William hasn't officially met her either!" Norrington grinned widely at her.

"Then you have a very good chance at winning his heart."

"But how?" She whined as Norrington directed her to a certain spot along the lengthy cave wall. "How do I win the heart of someone who only sees me as a friend?"

"I wish I knew," he muttered. "You could try and make yourself more attractive to him. Make him see that you need him around as more than a friend."

"How," Sammi growled.

"I don't know, I don't know as much about the boy as you do!" Norrington sighed with annoyance, as the girl was starting to try his patience. "Use your head – you'll figure something out." Sammi rolled her eyes, not sure what to make of the ghost's advice. "Step here with your left foot and push down," Norrington instructed. She did, and the cave wall magically slid open in front of her, just wide enough for a normal sized person to pass through.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem," Norrington said stiffly, and gave her a slight bow. "Do you think you'll come back and visit?" She grinned.

"Of course. I still haven't figured out what they were building back there."

"I told you, it was nothing!" The ghost insisted. "Now go!" Sammi sent him a sly smile.

"I know you're hiding whatever it is somewhere, Norrie. Don't you worry, I'll discover exactly where it's hidden some other time."

"Will you just get going," the ghost hissed. "Don't make me glide through you."

"That would be something I'd prefer to avoid," Sammi agreed. "Well, Norrie, it's been an enlightening experience. See you later!" And with that Sammi hurried out of the cave without looking back.

333

Once outside, Sammi found that the rain had tapered off completely. She also noticed that the cave entrance was neighboring the harbor. Thankful that she knew where she was, she ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. No sooner had she climbed up the tree, snuck in through her window, and dove into bed did Ana come upstairs to check on her.

"Sammi?" Ana said softly, peeking her head in the door. Are you feeling any better?" Sammi couldn't fault her mother for her actions, as she was usually already up before the crack of dawn and in the middle of her morning exercises.

"It's Samantha," said Sammi with a trace of annoyance. Why could no one remember to call her by her real name? Sammi was still breathing hard, and was praying that her mother wouldn't actually come in her room, as she'd gotten mud on the floor beside her bed. She _really_ didn't want her little nighttime excursion to be discovered. "And no, Mum, I'm not feeling any better. I didn't sleep very well last night, and I was hoping that you'd let me sleep a bit longer." Ana sighed.

"Aye, you can sleep as long as you need to." Only when her mother left and closed her door did Sammi breathe a sigh of relief. She leaped out of bed, tossed her soiled clothes in the back of her closet, and cleaned up her muddy footprints that still lingered on the floor and the window. Only after all the evidence of her adventure had been cleared away did Sammi fall back into bed and succumb to a much-needed sleep.

333

_Meanwhile, at the Turner home_

Elizabeth Turner was in the middle of fixing eggs for her three little ones when an urgent knock sounded at the front door. After making her young ones promise that they wouldn't touch anything they shouldn't, Elizabeth went to answer the door. She then collided with a groggy Will in the hallway, who had just stumbled downstairs.

"Sorry, love," An embarrassed Will muttered after they'd disentangled themselves. "I didn't see you there. I'm afraid I'm useless until I've had my-"

"Coffee?" Elizabeth finished. "It's on the table waiting for you." Will kissed her on the forehead.

"You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth." She sighed, wondering if he'd hit his head harder than she'd thought.

"Just keep an eye on the children while you're in there, alright?" Will nodded, and started to lumber towards the kitchen. Elizabeth started for the front door again, and was just about to glance through the peephole when she heard the tinkling of glass. Somehow she knew that it wasn't one of her children who had broken this dish. Shaking her head, she finally looked and saw that young Teague was waiting expectantly outside. This was quite a common occurrence – Sparrow children would just show up at her door at random times of the day, usually looking for a playmate. After she'd unlocked their five locks, (Will had insisted) Elizabeth opened the door and let the boy in.

"Why, Teague!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling the boy into a hug. "How good to see you." The boy smiled at her, but she could tell it was rather forced. She wondered why – Teague had always been fond of her and Will.

"Mum sent me to deliver a message from her and Father." Oh, so it was like that, was it? Sammi's parents had decided that they all needed to talk about William's new direction in life. Well, Elizabeth saw no reason why to involve the children in the whole mess.

"Won't you come in and have breakfast with the children?" Elizabeth asked him.

"But I haven't given you the message yet!" He cried.

"It's about William, isn't it," she said softly. Teague nodded, looking relieved that he wouldn't have to explain it to her. "Please, have some breakfast. I need to talk this over with Will." Knowing his job was done, the young Jack Sparrow look-alike immediately made a break for the kitchen, where he began to serve himself. Elizabeth frowned, wondering how on earth the four parents would get to discuss this delicate matter without being interrupted by any one of their children.

333

Thankfully, the Sparrows had already thought of that predicament. It was solved easily enough - Captain Teague and Faith arrived around midday and took all of the children to their place. Once the children had left, Elizabeth and Will stood with Jack and Ana in their foyer, feeling rather uneasy about the coming discussion. After all it was their son who had broken Jack and Ana's daughter's heart, and their son who had renounced piracy.

"Is William here right now?" Jack asked without saying hello. Will shook his head.

"No – he's at the smithy giving a sword-fighting lesson." Both Turners were thrilled by their son's absence at the moment. William didn't need to be here for this – the dispute was just between the parents. It was also best that William wasn't around Jack when he was this fired up. As if he could read Will's mind, Jack turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows.

"What did you do to him?" Ana rolled her eyes at that. She'd tried to convince her life partner that Will had nothing to do with the problem, but he hadn't listened.

"Nothing! I _knew_ you were going to blame me for this." Will complained, glancing at Elizabeth. "You still can't forgive me for being a bit of a stiff when we first met." Jack just shook his head, thankful that Will had turned out a good pirate after all. "Jack, I'm in the dark here just as much as you are."

"You have no idea what brought this on?" Will shook his head.

"None." Jack just glared at Will, as if he didn't believe him. It would be so easy for Jack to blame Will for what had happened, but he knew that didn't make any sense. For one, he knew Will was telling the truth. For another, Will had no reason to make his son turn away from piracy. As far as Jack knew, the Turner children were allowed to choose their own futures.

Elizabeth ushered them into the sitting room during the lull in the conversation so they could be more comfortable. Ana sat on the sea green couch next to Jack, and Elizabeth sat beside Will on the floral-patterned couch that faced the Sparrows. They stared at each other, the battle lines seemingly drawn, each waiting for the other couple to make their move. Elizabeth reached for Will's hand, and then Ana reached for Jack's. After a few minutes had passed, Elizabeth thought that this had gone on long enough.

"Jack, Ana, we're so sorry Sammi and William's future isn't going to turn out the way we'd all hoped," Elizabeth said, bravely speaking up and addressing the issue at hand. "I promise, last night was the first time we'd ever heard about his… feelings for the Grace girl. William never tells us much of anything!"

"Elizabeth, we're not blaming you two," Ana said with a sigh. Jack snorted at that. "No, we aren't," she insisted, glaring at her partner. "It's just so hard to watch Sammi now that she knows where William's feelings truly lie. I've never seen her act this broken, and it scares me."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with alarm.

"Well, for instance she hasn't gotten out of bed yet this morning," said Ana, crossing her arms.

"This is really serious, then," said Will with a frown. He knew how dedicated Sammi was about staying in shape. For her to miss her morning exercises when she wasn't physically sick was a warning sign that something was deeply affecting her.

"Aye, it's damn well serious," Jack snapped. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Jack, I don't know if there's much that we can do on our end," Will said, trying to placate his friend. "We've always told William that he could be anything he wanted. If he doesn't wish to be a pirate, then we can't force him to choose that life."

"And as for the girl, we're encouraged him to talk with her," said Elizabeth.

"What?" Jack and Ana screeched at the same time.

"Why on earth would you ever do that," Jack whined.

"You're encouraging him? I don't understand," said Ana.

"Look, if it's meant to happen it will happen," said Elizabeth. "But I wouldn't worry about it too much. I think William is going to have to learn the hard way about relationships and class differences. I doubt the magistrate's daughter will want anything to do with William – it would ruin her chances for future prospects as well as her reputation."

"Exactly," said Will, nodding. "Her parents would never go along with it anyway. Besides, they come from completely different backgrounds. There's no way it could ever work."

"There's no way it could work? What do you call this?" Jack sputtered, gesturing towards Will and Elizabeth who were still holding hands. "I beg to differ with you on that one, mates."

"Jack, we're the exception to the rule," Elizabeth said softly, gazing over at Will in adoration, a look which he returned. "The difference being, I _wanted_ to leave my class behind to be with Will. I wanted my freedom, and I doubt this girl does. From what I've seen, she seems perfectly content with her lot in life."

"Fine," sighed Ana. "Let's leave the Grace girl out of it for now. What about William? How are we supposed to act around him now that he's made a clean break from piracy?" Both Turners sighed.

"We don't know. I suppose just don't talk about pirate-related subjects when you're around him," said Will.

"We'll tell you more after we talk to him again," added Elizabeth.

"I just don't get it," said Jack. "The boy has never expressed a problem with piracy before. Why would he suddenly act this way?"

"It does seem a little suspicious," said Ana. "All his life, he's been around pirates. He's seen what the good and the bad are like. Why now, why not before when your lives were being threatened?"

"It doesn't make sense to us, either," Will admitted. "But William is going to have to learn to live with his pirate family whether he likes it or not."

"Good," said Jack with a relief. "We were hoping you'd look at it like that." Unfortunately, that was when Ana remembered that they were already late for their meeting with Eva's teacher. The Sparrows left in a hurry, but not before Jack made it clear that he still wanted to speak with William as soon as possible.

"Well that went better than expected," Will commented as Elizabeth shut the door behind the Sparrows.

"I don't know, Will. I felt like we still left some things unsaid!" Will sighed, and took his wife in his arms.

"Why would he do this? All of the sudden, why would he choose to hurt everyone who is close to him?"

"Will, you remember what it was like to be young and in love. You told me once before that I consumed your every thought."

"That was different," Will objected. "I practically lived alone, I had nothing to do with myself save for work and practicing my skills with a blade. Of course you were going to be on my mind! But I didn't change my entire lifestyle for you, although I probably would've if you'd asked."

"See," Elizabeth said knowingly.

"See what? Oh no, you can't compare the two," Will groaned. "This is not healthy for him, Elizabeth. He's doing all this, and for what? For a girl who may or may not like him? It's not normal."

"Not normal?!" Elizabeth laughed. "Will, you should hear yourself. Did you truly forget what you were like at that age?" Her husband grimaced.

"I suppose I did go a little overboard where you were concerned."

"A little?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, a lot," he admitted. "But I don't _like_ her Elizabeth. Can't we just forbid him from seeing her? It would be better for everyone."

"You don't know her," she reminded him, chuckling a bit.

"I don't _have_ to know her! She's all wrong for him."

"Will, are you turning into my father?" Elizabeth asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"No!" He protested, shocked that she would suggest a thing. "Elizabeth, I'm nothing like he was. Your father had it in for me from the very beginning." She just shook her head.

" 'Forbid him from seeing her?' 'All wrong for him?' Will, please. If you could only hear yourself." Will's eyes suddenly got very wide.

"Oh no! Now I know what the governor was going through all those years ago. No wonder he didn't like you spending time with me!"

"Finally, we get there," Elizabeth muttered. "Will, don't worry. I feel the exact same way you do. But we have to let William make his own mistakes – it's the only way he'll grow."

"You're right, as usual." He sighed, and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm not ready for this, Elizabeth."

"I know," she said. "But this isn't up to us, it's up to William." Will made a face.

"Could you imagine if we ever had to meet her parents? I'd have to dress in a new suit, and you'd have to wear a dress with a corset again. I'll kill them, along with William, if you're required to wear a corset."

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," she scolded him. "William still hasn't talked to the girl." She sighed, looking at her very worried husband. "Can we not talk about this for right now?"

"Sounds good," said Will. "I'd rather talk about anything else, but this."

"When do we have to go pick up the children, again?" She asked him. Will glanced at the clock.

"Not for another twenty minutes. Why?"

"Do you think there's time for…?" Elizabeth trailed off, gracing him with a subtle smirk.

"Elizabeth, there's_ always_ time for that," Will breathed in a low, seductive voice that was quite dangerous to her, for she would think of nothing else but him. Them. Doing things. Together. In bed.

"I'm glad you see it that way, Will," she said with a grin. Not that she'd expected him to protest – he was a red-blooded male after all. "Well, let's not let this time go to waste!" And with that, she shot towards the stairs, with Will right behind her.

333

_Meanwhile, in the rooms above the smithy_

William wiped the sweat from his brow as he bid his client goodbye. He had about a fifteen minute break before his next appointment, which gave him a bit of a much-needed rest. Flopping down in front of the window, he watched the passerby go about their daily business. How he wished that Ophelia was among them, but he knew she'd never venture into this part of town. But then he saw someone who looked vaguely familiar heading for the smithy. It was Lady Lydia Grace! William identified her by her long golden hair, as it was identical to that of her daughter. What was she doing there? The Graces had servants for any sort of errand that they needed done.

The boy listened in terror as the bell to the smithy rang. He heard the surprised blacksmith greet the magistrate's wife, and welcome her to his shop. William thought he knew exactly what Lady Grace's visit was about. Someone must have spotted him when he'd gone to gaze at Ophelia's window! He knew this wouldn't end well. What if he was forbidden from coming near her before he'd even had a chance to speak to her? He couldn't handle that - it would crush him.

William's stomach sunk even lower as he heard the blacksmith tell Lady Grace that he was upstairs. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and William contemplated jumping out of the two-story window. He abandoned that idea, however, deciding to face Ophelia's mother instead. William knew he shouldn't have been on the Graces' property, and he would accept the responsibility for his deplorable actions. He only hoped that his punishment wouldn't be too severe. Suddenly, the door to his practice area was thrown open, and Lady Grace stood before him, jewels and all, a formidable figure if he'd ever seen one. William took a deep breath, and invited her in.

End Ch. 3

A/N: I'm curious what my readers thought about my interpretation of Norrie's ghost, if there was anything I could do to improve my writing of Norrington as a ghost. Please, let me know! I'm planning on having him in the rest of the story, so if there's an issue, please tell me now.


	4. She's So High Above Me

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I want to leave a message for _WillsElizabeth23_ as I cannot reply to her directly. I wanted to thank you for your lovely review of Within/Without, because I know you can see it from both the PotC and XF perspective!! I really appreciate a fellow x-phile sharing their thoughts on that oneshot. Also, as for William's feelings for Sammi in SCASSF, I did think about going in the direction you suggested. But I ultimately decided that I wanted there to be a balance between the characters – I wanted each to think that the other broke their hearts, doubling the angst factor. I personally thought it would be interesting if they were experiencing the same feelings of loss, and I wanted to show how they coped with them in different ways. I didn't want William to come off as a prick for suddenly going after Ophelia. (You'll see what I mean after you read this chapter) I thought that in AMTHGF I hinted at William's feelings for her, and I don't think it would be true to the character if William suddenly started focusing on another girl without some event causing it. Anyway, I can see how it would make the story better from your perspective, but this is how I chose to do it. But thank you for your input as always.

I also want to leave a message for _Constructive Critic_. First off, Norrie's preoccupation with the Sparrows is halfway true, and it's halfway there for comedic purposes. Norrington _pretends_ to hate Jack, but I do believe he respects him for being one of the 'good' pirates. Secondly, as for the DMC perspective, yes I did draw a lot from that because we only have less than ten minutes of Norrie in AWE, which isn't much to go on. Yes, he did end up choosing the right side before he died, and that has something to do with the fact that he let Sammi go. But I firmly stick by the fact that Norrington is still somewhat bitter. His life didn't turn out the way he'd carefully planned it out, and he still harbors a love for Elizabeth even though he finally realizes that their destinies were no longer joined. And as for the examples of saving their lives, I did have some in mind but I decided not to share everything about Norrington's past as a ghost the first time we meet him. But don't worry, bit by bit, Sammi will coax it out of him! So examples will be coming later. I'm sorry you're apprehensive about Norrington, but he isn't the focal point of the story. Nevertheless, I will try to tone down Norrie's bitterness. But having him whine about how bad his life was is rather amusing. ;) Thank you for the criticsm – it was noted and appreciated.

Everyone else, thank you for your continued interest in Sammi and William's complicated story. I was pleased with the overall positive response to Norrington's ghost. I have some interesting new developments planned for the next few chapters that I can't wait to share with you. You'll get your first look at Ophelia in this chapter, as well as her mother. I also brought back Thérèse, Sammi's friend who started the whole mess! Warning: This one definitely turns up the angst factor!

333

"First class and fancy free, she's high society. She's got the best of everything. What could a guy like me ever really offer? She's perfect as she can be - why should I even bother?" -Everclear

333

Ch. 4: She's So High Above Me

William's throat grew dry, and as he stared at the mother of the woman he secretly loved, he almost choked. Somehow, he managed to clear his throat and speak like a normal person.

"Good day, Lady Grace," William said, trying not to flinch as the woman scrutinized him. "How may I be of service to you?"

"May I sit down?" Lady Grace asked, gesturing to the one chair in the bare room, which was only used for sword-fighting purposes.

"Yes, of course," the boy said quickly, embarrassed that he hadn't invited her to sit down. He was way out of his element, and he knew it. Who knows what other gaffes he would commit in the next minute or so? Oh God, what would he do if she asked if he'd been watching her daughter? Thanks to Sammi, William knew never to admit to a crime unless he was accused of it first. This way there may be a chance that the person who he thought was about to accuse him of said crime wouldn't, in fact, accuse him at all.

"Are you here about a sword-fighting lesson?" William asked timidly, not knowing what else to say.

"Our home was broken into last night," the woman announced, ignoring his question completely. William's eyes widened at that, fearing for Ophelia's safety.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, concern showing on his handsome features. She nodded curtly.

"Everyone is fine. The culprits didn't take much. But they did throw an enormous rock at my daughter's window! It was enough to rattle my nerves. My butler has an idea who did it too," Lady Grace fumed. "It was that gang of hooligans that came near the house a couple times, no doubt wanting to take a gander at my daughter." William was distressed at this news, but he couldn't see how it pertained to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said William. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I was just getting to that," said the magistrate's wife. "I'm concerned that I can no longer shield my daughter from the evils of the world, not while my husband is away on business, which he is most of the time. Ophelia has one year to go before her debut in London, and it is my duty as a mother to protect her reputation at all times." William nodded, still not following her.

"I've decided to do something drastic," sighed the woman. "I want Ophelia to learn how to fight with a sword, to be able to defend herself incase her virtue is ever compromised." William almost fainted in shock. Lady Grace wanted him to teach Ophelia how to sword-fight, which meant they'd be working in a close proximity. But William still wasn't convinced that Lady Grace was telling the truth. He knew all about his mother's aristocratic background, and he was almost positive that nothing like this would ever be allowed in polite society.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I would hate to be the one to accidentally taint her good name. We would be alone up here, and rumors would come about, I assure you." Lady Grace laughed, a soft tinkling sound.

"Dear boy, you don't think I'd actually leave her alone with you? Good Heavens! Don't worry, she'd have a chaperone with her at all times." William's cheeks colored at that as he wondered why he hadn't thought of that. He desperately wanted to teach Ophelia and hopefully befriend her, but he had to be absolutely sure Lady Grace was certain of her decision.

"Good lady, I am very flattered that you would choose me to teach your daughter the art of swordplay, but you don't even know me!" William exclaimed. "How could you trust the safety of your daughter to one such as me, a commoner?"

"Because I know I can trust you with her, Mr. Turner," said Lady Grace with a sweet smile that didn't quite reach to her eyes. I've had my servants ask around town and they say you are quite possibly the only young man on this island who demonstrates a sense of propriety."

William smiled at that. It was true, too. He remembered the time that he and Sammi had dared each other to find someone of the opposite sex to spend the evening with, and to report back to each other. Naturally, Sammi had gone to a tavern. As she talked, laughed, and drank with her childhood friend, David Samoa, she wondered if she was attracted to him or not. But after a few clumsy tries at kissing, they decided that they didn't like each other in that way, and resolved to remain friends.

On the other hand, William's experience was more on the tame side. He had taken one of the baker's daughters out on a leisurely carriage ride and had shared a picnic dinner with her while they watched the sun set down at the docks. He remained a perfect gentleman, and didn't do anything more besides hold her hand. Later, when William and Sammi shared their stories, Sammi teased her friend for not making a move but she had secretly been relieved that he hadn't. William, on his part, was thrilled that Sammi had gotten past her slight preoccupation with David, as he would rather the two remain friends, and only friends. It was only then that William realized Lady Grace was still speaking to him.

"…will be working in closely with my daughter, and, as a mere formality, I must have your word that you will exhibit exemplary decorum where she is concerned."

"Yes, of course," William assured her. "Your daughter's virtue and reputation will not be sullied by me. I give you my word as a gentleman."

"Wonderful!" Lady Grace beamed at him. "Now you must remember to keep this a secret. No one must know that my daughter is receiving sword-fighting training, least of all her father!" William gulped at that, for he realized that Lord Grace, Magistrate of St. Maarten, was not in favor of this.

"I shall tell my parents, and no one else. I must make sure they are alright with me giving lessons to a girl of her stature." Lady Grace nodded, but was baffled by his need to tell his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Turner seemed to be a nice enough couple, or so she'd been told.

"So, when can she begin?" The magistrate's wife asked, all business now. "May she start today?" William took out his log of appointments, seeing that unless he was willing to give up his lunch break, he had nothing available. But then his eyes landed on his only long-standing every day appointment.

"I have something available around three," he said with a big smile. "I usually reserve this spot for a longstanding client, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we cancelled this once. Could she come then?" Lady Grace nodded.

"I'll have her here at three, sharp. What should she wear?" William shrugged. He knew he had no chance of getting her to wear breeches, which were ideal for sword-fighting.

"I suppose she should wear one of her older, lighter, simpler dresses," the boy suggested. "Something she feels comfortable in; the same with her shoes as well."

"That sounds reasonable," said Lady Grace. "I know just the thing she can wear." William knew he'd forgotten to mention something about clothing – what was it? Oh! There was one rule of dress that William _had_ to have the Graces agree to, or else he would refuse to teach her.

"And I'm afraid I can't allow her to wear a corset while she is exercising," said William. Lady Grace raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that is a suitable topic for conversation, young man." William sighed. He hadn't wanted to offend her by discussing women's underclothes, but this had to be said.

"Lady Grace, I was raised by my mother for most of my childhood. I can't help if I know about those things, and the pain that they cause. One time, my mother wore hers too tightly causing her to faint, which led to her to falling a great distance into the ocean. I couldn't imagine what it would to do a lady if she wore her corset during one of my lessons!"

"Very well," Lady Grace said curtly, pursing her lips as she stared at William in disapproval. "I shall rectify that situation." William smiled at her, relieved she'd see the reasoning behind his argument.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" William asked, trying hard to be extra polite.

"No, I will see you promptly at three. Thank you for your…" Lady Grace trailed off, glancing in distain at the sparse room. "Hospitality," she finished. William missed her scrutiny of his room as he was thinking of Ophelia. In a few short hours, he would finally get to meet her, face to face. There would be no more sneaking off to watch her through her window! That was when he realized he had no idea how to act around a beautiful, high born girl such as Miss Grace.

"I must bid you good day, Mr. Turner," said Lady Lydia.

"Good day," William said. The moment Lady Grace left the smithy, William bolted downstairs, wanting to share this glorious news with his family.

333

_A bit later, at the Grace mansion_

Lady Grace returned home from her clandestine errand by carriage and was met at the door by her personal maid.

"Good morning, mum," said the ebony skinned maid, curtsying at the sight of her mistress.

"Jane, has Ophelia come downstairs for breakfast?" Lady Grace asked, not bothering to dispense with the pleasantries as she flung her dressing coat at the maid. The wealthy woman's shoes announced her presence to the mansion by clicking ominously on the marble floor as she bustled through the foyer.

"No, mum," the maid apologized, hurrying to keep up with her. "She's still in her room. Mary and I tried to get her dressed, but she's not very reasonable in the morning, as you know." Lady Grace sighed and rubbed her temple, as if she had a bothersome headache.

"Perhaps she'll change her tune when I tell her I have a surprise arranged for her." The woman of the house minded her multi-layered dress and petticoats, gingerly climbing the stairs that led to her daughter's bedroom on the second floor. She came to the seventh door on the left and knocked. "Ophelia, darling, it's your mother. May I come in?"

"Yes, mother," came the indifferent reply within. The magistrate's wife entered her daughter's room, closing the door behind her. She found her daughter seated at her desk, engrossed in a book. While her daughter was occupied, Lady Grace took in the disheveled state of her daughter, who hadn't touched her golden hair or made an effort to dress. Had she made any effort that morning to ready herself for the day? It certainly didn't look that way.

"Good heavens, dear, you haven't even begun to dress! Mary would've helped you, but she said you sent her away." Lady Grace frowned disapprovingly as her daughter, who didn't answer. Instead the girl just stared ahead at her mirror with a blissful look on her fair features.

"Mother, I couldn't bother with dressing right then! I'm reading the most _wonderful_ story about…" Ophelia trailed off, coloring as she realized she'd said something wrong. Her mother frowned at her again.

"Ophelia Josephine Grace! I've never known you to be that interested in your assigned readings. You've been reading one of those dreadful romantic stories again, haven't you?"

"What else am I to do for fun?" Her daughter retorted. "You've kept me cooped up here for weeks; I had to do something to alleviate my boredom."

"You _know_ how I feel about romantic stories!" Her mother snapped. "All they do is put ridiculous notions into your head about men and love. People of our station do not marry for love – it simply isn't done! Girls have their season, and once it's over their parents arrange a suitable marriage between them and whatever man they've managed to ensnare."

"I know, Mum," Ophelia said with a little sigh, for she'd head this speech many times before. "The books won't change my opinion on that, I promise. I know my duty and I still cannot wait for my season and to marry a suitable Lord or Duke or whoever will have me."

"Thank heavens," said her mother. "I know that when the time comes, you will make me proud of you." Ophelia nodded at that, as she did like to please her mother.

"You know, you were very lucky with your advantageous marriage to Father. I hope I shall marry a such prosperous man," she said with a wistful sigh. Secretly, Ophelia was terrified that she didn't have what it took to catch a man's eye. She supposed she was beautiful enough, but if her shyness impeded her during conversation, she knew all was lost. It really wasn't fair – she'd never even had the opportunity to speak with a boy her age! It was as if society was setting her up for failure.

"Not to worry dear; luck had nothing to do with it," her mother said slyly. "When your father crossed my path during the Duchess of Oxley's ball, I knew exactly what to do to make him interested in me. You see, Ophelia, I'm about to let you in on a little secret that has been passed down from the Bingham women for a century - one that has helped us gain advantageous husbands." Her daughter frowned.

"Secret? What secret?" Her mother smirked.

"We cheat." Ophelia's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, mother, I couldn't do that. It sounds like something no better than what a common thief or pirate would do."

"Now, now, dear, we don't _really _cheat," he mother soothed. "We just bend the rules a little. You know how you aren't supposed to be around men unsupervised until your debut? Well, your great-grandmother thought of an idea that would change all that. She decided that her daughter should have a head start on all of the other shy and innocent young ladies that would be coming out that season. She needed to ensure that her daughter to be the one to end up with the most suitable husband."

"I don't understand," Ophelia frowned. "How could she ensure that?"

"My grandmother took my mother to meet a young man in secret, in hopes that she would get some practice learning how to charm men," her mother explained.

"But wouldn't their secret be exposed if the young man decided to talk?" Her daughter pointed out. Lady Lydia nodded.

"That's exactly what my grandmother thought, so she chose an unsuspecting man of common birth, one who wouldn't dare taint her daughter's reputation by revealing his affiliation with her."

"What happened?" Ophelia asked, horrifyingly intrigued by this bit of her family history.

"My mother's allure inspired your grandfather to ask for her hand, all thanks to the charms that she had perfected during her time spent with the commoner."

"That poor boy," Ophelia said softly. "How could Grandmother just take advantage of him like that?"

"It helped her win your grandfather," her mother reminded her. "If she hadn't done it, you more than likely wouldn't be here. And besides, dear, the boy was a commoner! It wasn't as if she had practiced her charms on one of her betters." Ophelia still didn't look quite convinced.

"Your great-grandmother made sure to tell the boy from the beginning that he wasn't supposed get too close to her daughter," her mother explained. "He knew that they wouldn't have any future together, due to their difference in station."

"It's still wrong," said Ophelia, shaking her head. Suddenly, a rather disturbing thought jumped into her mind. "Does this mean that you will want me to do the same? Practice, I mean."

"Of course it does," snapped her mother. "Well, aren't you going to thank me for letting you in on this secret? I was extremely grateful to my mother when she told me."

"Thank you, Mother," Ophelia said politely, as she gradually warmed to the idea. It wasn't as if she had a choice, after all.

"You start today," Lady Grace said briskly. "I've had it all arranged – you are to practice our charms on young William Turner under the pretenses of a sword-fighting lesson." At that exact moment, Ophelia's bible fell off her shelf as if pulled by some unseen force.

"Did you see that?" Her mother stammered, her face white as a sheet. "It fell on its own!"

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ophelia worried, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "You look as if you just saw a ghost! The book just fell of its own accord." Her mother took a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Lady Grace always had been of the nervous sort, and the tiniest thing could upset her.

"Never mind, it must've just been my imagination," Lady Grace said frostily as she picked up the bible and returned it to its proper place on the shelf. Perhaps Ophelia's mother had been having doubts about the situation, and perhaps not. But the fact remained that she was going ahead with the plan. "As I was saying, you have a lesson today at three."

"But I can't learn to swordfight," her daughter protested. "It's not a proper activity for a lady. Their fathers or husbands are supposed to protect them if they are ever in danger."

"Yes, but your father is hardly ever at home, and with last night's attack on the house I don't feel that you are safe enough," argued her mother. "Not when we must protect your virtue for almost another entire year." Ophelia raised her eyebrows.

"Mum, some jewelry was stolen, and a rock left a small crack in my window."

"Well next time they could come inside your room," her mother hissed. "I want you to be prepared." _No, you want me to practice charming men,_ Ophelia thought, but she held her tongue in her mother's presence. It would not do to speak one's mind in the presence of her elder, especially if her thoughts were less than kind. "Now, Ophelia, look on the bright side - you'll have the chance to get out of the house! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted to go for a walk on the beach," sighed Ophelia. "Learning to sword-fight isn't what I had in mind. I doubt I'll be very good."

"Don't worry about the sword-fighting, dear," said her mother, gracing her with her sweet smile and patting her hand in reassurance. "William instructed me on what you should wear, and he assured me that you'd only be using wooden swords these first few times. He's a lovely boy, Ophelia; you'd like him. And he's rather handsome, too!"

_Yes, that's the problem,_ Ophelia thought with a sigh. As much as she did want to protest, Ophelia knew her mother was right. She _did_ want to find the best match in a husband; it had been her mother's dream for her, a dream she'd readily embraced. If this was to increase her chances of doing that, what was the harm on practicing on a commoner, even if he was a nice boy? After all, once she left for London, she'd never see the boy again. And it wasn't as if William would seriously fall in love with her, as he knew it was impossible due to their class difference. But if there was no harm in it, why did her stomach suddenly feel all tied up in knots?

"Alright, Mum, I'll go," Miss Grace agreed, albeit reluctantly. "You may have Mary come and dress me now."

"I knew you would see reason for this little charade," said her mother as she rang for the maid. "Remember, that's all this is, Ophelia; a game. You have to trust your mother – she always knows best for you. And don't forget to have a bit of fun; this is your only chance to spend time with a man alone other than your husband. Enjoy it – I know I certainly did."

"Alone?" Ophelia cried, looking scandalized. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Figuratively speaking, darling," Lady Grace soothed. "You will take your governess with you as a chaperone."

"Oh!" The seventeen year-old porcelain beauty's shoulders sagged in relief. "Well, that's alright then." As the maids began to dress her, Ophelia's mind drifted to that day on the pier when she'd briefly smiled at William Turner.

"Mother, what is William like?" Lad Grace pursed her lips.

"He is the son the part-time blacksmith, Will Turner, which tells me his mother has money. Elizabeth Turner certainly seems to have been part of the gentry at one time, the way she carries herself. Now that is an odd match if I ever heard one! I heard from Mrs. Billingsworth that his father left them for ten years, and then Elizabeth welcomed him back as if nothing had ever happened. The scandal! If your father had left me and then suddenly reappeared after ten years, you'd better believe I would never-"

"No, Mother, I mean what is _William_ like?" Ophelia interrupted gently, knowing if she didn't, her mother could spout gossip for hours. "I want to know about his personality."

"Well that doesn't really matter, does it?" Her mother chuckled at her daughter's naivety. "All you need to know is what his plans are for the future, how wealthy his family is, and if there are any scandals in recent history that have tainted his family name. Personalities are superfluous, really. Lord knows I wouldn't have married your father based on personality! Perish the thought! Now, listen to me, Ophelia. When you are conversing with young William, find a way to subtly make him feel important. Men fall for _that_ one every time…"

Ophelia only half listened to her mother's babbling as she daydreamed about what it would be like to spend an afternoon with William's hands on hers as he instructed her how to sword-fight…

333

_The Sparrow home, a bit later_

Sammi awoke with a start, her mind hazy with dreams of William cutting her heart to pieces. She doubted she'd slept more than a few hours, but she knew that she couldn't wallow in bed forever – she had to face William sometime. And when she did, she would be ready. Norrington had suggested that she fight for him, and that was exactly what Sammi was going to do. Throwing on some clothes, Sammi stumbled downstairs barely remembering to tie her hair back with her olive bandana.

"It's good to see you up and about," Ana commented, pulling her daughter into a hug that Sammi returned. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Sammi nodded. Until her mother had mentioned food, she hadn't known how hungry she was. When she took a seat at the table, Sammi noticed that Teague was sitting across from her.

"Teague, why are you still here?" Sammi asked, bewildered. "Don't you usually play with our friends during this time of the day?"

"I told them to go on without me," he said with a shrug. "I wanted to stay and see if there was anything you needed me for." Sammi felt a rush of gratitude toward her brother, who was putting his own enjoyment aside so he could help her feel better. It was a very un-Sparrowish thing to do, and Sammi attributed it to the constant Turner influence on him.

"Thanks," Sammi said weakly, as her brother came over to give her a hug.

"You know William is a real wanker if he doesn't like you over that rich girl," said Teague. Sammi smiled wryly at that. "And he's a bloody idiot for giving up piracy. I used to look up to him so much when I was younger, but now…" He shook his head.

"Thanks, Teague," his sister chuckled. "But I'm going to try and work this out with him. I won't abandon our friendship over something like this, even if he did unknowingly hurt me. And if I can, I'm going to try and make him see reason about Ophelia. I would be more accepting of his choice if the girl didn't cause him change his entire lifestyle just to impress her!" Brother and sister continued to talk as Ana prepared their lunches. She withheld any advice she might have given, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated nor valued by Sammi.

Sammi had just finished her lunch when there was a knock at the door. Ana rose to get it, and brought a grinning William into the house. Sammi wondered why he'd bothered to knock, but chalked it up to his newfound outlook on life. But as much as she loved her best friend, there was only so much politeness that she could take…

"Sammi! You'll never guess who came in the shop this morning!" William panted.

"Who?" She asked, humoring him. He motioned for her to follow him and he led them outside where they could talk in relative privacy."

"Guess!"

"Was it my father?" William shook his head, not able to contain his excitement.

"Not even close; it was Lady Grace! She made an appointment for Ophelia at three, which I said was fine because I thought you'd understand if we had to skip our sword-fighting practice just this once. You don't mind, do you Sammi?" He said all of this very fast, and Sammi was struggling to keep up. Had he actually cancelled their daily sparring practice in order to teach the bloody magistrate's daughter the art of swordplay? This behavior was very bizarre - it wasn't like William at all! She couldn't understand it... but then she thought of a morbid explanation. Perhaps she was too late; perhaps his relationship with Ophelia Grace was inevitable whether she delayed it or not. William was still staring at her, pleading with his doe eyes that she would agree. Damn him, she never could resist those eyes.

"No, I don't mind," she said, careful to hide any emotion in her voice. "Although I don't understand why Ophelia suddenly needs to learn how to sword-fight."

"Their mansion was broken into last night while her father was away on a long business trip," William explained. "Lady Grace is afraid for her daughter's safety."

"But I thought ladies such as Ophelia aren't allowed to learn to sword-fight," Sammi protested. Don't you think Lady Grace's request is rather odd?"

"I thought it was quite forward thinking, actually," William replied with a frown. "I thought you would be all for it."

"Oh definitely," Sammi assured him, biting back the urge to scream. "I'm all for women learning to defend themselves, but it sounds like Lady Grace could have an ulterior motive." Something didn't seem quite right about this situation, but Sammi couldn't figure out what Lady Grace would gain by letting her daughter take lessons from William. She was positive Lady Grace wouldn't consider William to be a proper match for her daughter, so that couldn't be it. But what then? It frustrated Sammi to no end when William laughed.

"Come on, Sammi! Not every person thinks the way pirates do." Sammi sighed, wondering how long it was going to take before William learned that not all everyone's actions were as noble as his. William was talking again. "I really need your help," he said. "I have no idea how to act in front of a beautiful, sophisticated girl like her! What if I say something that offends her? Please, Sammi. I need your advice." Her heart thudded erratically in her chest at this – it was a wonder William couldn't hear it.

"You know, I'm _really_ not the person you should be asking," Sammi said weakly.

"Why not? You're my best friend," said William. "Please?"

"Fine," she said dully. "Let's see – advice. Just be yourself, Will, or rather your new and improved self." He nodded, missing her sarcasm completely. "Also, try not to show off for her too much because you'll just make a fool of yourself."

"Right. Don't show off too much. Got it." He gazed at her eagerly. "What else?"

"Remember why you are there," Sammi said seriously. "You are giving her a lesson, not taking her out. You should remember to act professionally at all times." William let out a bark of laughter at this.

"I've already heard that from Lady Grace. Since when did you become concerned with professionalism?" _Since right now, _Sammi thought grimly._  
_

"Will, I'm only looking out for you," she said. "Ophelia's father is a very powerful man, and if something was misinterpreted about your relationship with his daughter, he might put you in prison on a whim, a prison far far away from here where I'd never get to see you again because you might have already been thrown to the crocodiles." _Crocodiles?_ Sammi inwardly groaned. _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking! _William chuckled – his friend certainly did have a wild imagination.

"Don't worry about me," he assured her. "I'll behave like a perfect gentleman. But I'll have to touch her some time during the lesson, to adjust her grip or her stance. What if my hand starts shaking or something and she wises up about how I feel?" She pretended to think hard.

"You know, if it would make you feel better, you could just demonstrate for her today," said Sammi. "That way you wouldn't have to touch her at all! You could have your father or the other blacksmith spar with you so she could watch and learn, and perhaps later mimic the movements herself."

"That's a great idea!" William exclaimed, beaming at her. "Thank you. See, you do give good advice."

"Yeah," she muttered guiltily. "Maybe." William stretched and yawned.

"Well I'd best be off. I've got to clean this dirt off me, and have my mother help me dress in something that will look halfway decent to her."

"Good luck with that," said Sammi, watching as he turned away. "Will, wait!" He turned back around, looking at her expectantly.

"I bet you my guitar that she comes in wearing petticoats under her dress." William doubled over in laughter at that.

"She wouldn't do that! I already spoke to her mother about what she should wear. Petticoats would only impede her movements therefore they would be unsuitable for my lesson."

"You just wait," said Sammi. "I guarantee you she'll be wearing petticoats, with lots of frills and lace." She shuddered, not wanting to think about the itchy undergarments that high society girls had to wear beneath their dresses. "Good luck teaching her about proper footwork with those things on."

"It's _not_ going to happen," William predicted with a grin. "I'll see you later, Sammi!" Sammi watched sadly as her best friend departed for the smithy, wondering if William would want to find time to spar with her tomorrow.

333

Sammi decided that she was going to spend the afternoon with her on-again off-again friend Thérèse. She needed to vent to someone her age, someone who would understand where she was coming from. Thérèse fit the bill perfectly, especially since she had once liked William herself. They went down to the docks to watch the ships arrive and depart, where Sammi spilled the whole story over a bottle of rum.

"…And then, he decides to give Ophelia a sword-fighting lesson during timeslot we were supposed to spar! He could've asked anyone else to cancel if need be, but noooo – he knew Sammi wouldn't mind!"

"That's just wrong," said her friend, taking a swig of her rum. "I can't believe he would do that to you. And why in the hell would he want to give up piracy, all for some devious little wench?" Sammi sighed.

"She's not a wench. As much as I'd love to think so, I doubt she's deserving of the title. Apparently she's very nice." Thérèse snorted into her rum.

"Samantha Sparrow, can't you see what's happening? She's putting her moves on William! Why else do you think she's taking a sword-fighting lesson from him? She's a wench, alright." Sammi frowned at that.

"But why, though? Girls like Ophelia are destined for men of the nobility." Thérèse shrugged.

"Perhaps she believes that William is noble enough for her." Sammi took a large gulp of rum and glared in response.

"Now what made you think that that comment was going to help me feel better?"

"Sorry," Thérèse said quickly. "We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. All I'm saying is that I wouldn't put it past her."

"Ew, I don't to think about her and him anymore," Sammi groaned. "Why don't we go to the-" But she never had the chance to finish her thought, as Thérèse clutched Sammi's arm so tightly that her nails dug into her friend's caramel skin.

"Ouch!" Sammi protested. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"That voice," Thérèse cried. "It was coming from over there!" She pointed in the direction away from the harbor. "Do you hear it?" Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, Sammi listened intently, and she was just able to hear a deep male voice that could be none other than Norrington. What was_ he_ doing out here?

"I don't hear anything," said Sammi, playing dumb. "Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"It's telling me it needs to speak with me!" Thérèse was nearly in hysterics now, and Sammi just stared at her quizzically.

"I've got to get out of here," her friend muttered, and the moment Sammi helped her up, she bolted.

"Don't wait for me!" Sammi called after her, chuckling as she called around for Norrington. Unfortunately she heard nothing else, so she decided to see if he had returned to his cave. Sure enough, Sammi found Norrington floating around the mouth of the cave, waiting for her.

"Ah there you are," she said. "I can see you now. How come you didn't reveal yourself to me before?" Norrington shrugged.

"Maybe I can't do it when you are around other people?"

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" She asked, wanting to get straight to the point. James the ghost sighed.

"Samantha, I've found out that you have a serious problem pertaining to Ophelia." She snorted at that.

"Tell me something I don't know. Believe me, I'm well aware of the fact that William chose to give Ophelia a lesson instead of to spar with me." Norrington shook his head, looking grave.

"You don't understand. I watched William today for you, knowing that Elizabeth was safe enough at her home. I saw Lady Grace go to the smithy and set up the appointment with him, and something didn't feel quite right. On a hunch, I decided to follow the woman home and be glad I did, because if I hadn't I wouldn't be able to tell you this most dreadful news." The ghost stared at her with intense pity, a look that made Sammi nervous.

"What news?" She whispered. Norrington took her hand, and Sammi rather wished that he hadn't as he practically froze her entire arm.

"Ophelia has been sent to William by her mother so that she can practice wooing him in preparation for her big debut in London." Her legs trembling, Sammi sat down on the cold, hard, rocky ground.

"You mean Ophelia is going to _use_ him? She's going to practice her charms on him and then discard him like a piece of rubbish when she's finished?"

"I'm afraid so," the ghost sighed. "Lady Grace made it quite clear that she wanted her daughter to entice William to fall in love with her."

"Well she won't have to work very hard," Sammi said bitterly. "He's already entranced with her. But what kills me is that Ophelia is going to pretend to return his feelings, giving him a fleeting hope for a future together."

"It is a cruel thing to do," Norrington agreed. Sammi just sat there in shock, wondering how Lady Grace could prod her daughter into eventually breaking her best friend's pure and innocent heart. Deep feelings of anger, outrage, worry, and fear all swirled together into one driving force spurned her into action.

"I have to go," she said at last, standing up. "I-I have to go - right now."

"Whot?" Norrington cried. "But you just got here!"

"I have to tell William what's going on," she decided. "He'll listen to me; I'm his best friend! I've got to put a stop to this now before she truly hurts him."

"What if he doesn't listen to you?" Norrington asked. "What if he doesn't want to believe the truth?" Sammi sighed.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. But I know that I have to try, even if I have a slim chance of getting through to him. Maybe if I leave now, I can catch him before he starts the lesson. Goodbye, Norrie," she said, heading for the exit.

"It's _Norrington_," he corrected her, but he didn't seem quite as cross about it this time. "Good luck, Samantha."

"Thanks," she said. "And thanks also for eavesdropping on the Graces – you're really quite useful in that regard."

"Good to know," Norrington said dryly. He watched as Sammi waved at him and then raced out of cave, debating who he should watch over next.

333

"William!" Sammi cried, brushing past people in the bustling marketplace as she made her way towards the smithy. _Please let me get there before she does, please!_ She willed herself to run faster, putting on a last burst of speed as she reached the blacksmith shop.

"Is William…here?" She panted, and the blacksmith stopped his work and came over to speak with her. It took her a couple seconds to adjust to the dim light to see that the blacksmith was Will. He seemed rather at home here, amid the dirt and grit. "Will!" She sighed in relief, thrilled to see a familiar face. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Sammi, what's wrong?" Will asked anxiously, having picked up on her distress at once.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. Is your son here?" She asked.

"He's upstairs, why?"

"Has his three o'clock appointment arrived?" Will winced. He knew exactly how Sammi felt about William's three o'clock.

"The Graces? No, they've yet to show." A small smile materialized on her face.

"Thanks!" She took the stairs two at a time, and burst into the room where William was just finishing up with Mr. Two-thirty, who brushed past her down the stairs.

"Sammi?" William blinked, as if almost frightened to see her there. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"The Graces are trying to take advantage of you," she cried, still trying to catch her breath.

"What?" He frowned. "How? They're paying me more than enough."

"It's not about the money!" She claimed. "Will, I came all the way down here because I found out that the only reason Lady Grace wanted Ophelia to take lessons is so that she could practice her charms on you before her big debut in London."

"That's ridiculous," he growled. "Even if her mother had suggested it, Ophelia wouldn't ever do such a thing."

"I know, it sounds ridiculous," Sammi agreed. "But I know for a fact that Ophelia was ordered to make you fall in love with her, in preparation for snagging a rich husband." William gritted his teeth.

"Did you hear Lady Grace say this yourself?"

"Yes," Sammi said quickly, a little too quickly.

"You're lying," he said. "You couldn't have gotten that close to her."

"Alright, I was lying about that part," Sammi admitted. "But my friend really did hear her say that!"

"Which friend?" William asked, suspicious. "And how would he gain access to their private conversations?"

"I can't tell you," she said desperately, knowing how bad that sounded. "Please, William – you have to trust me on this. She's going to break your heart!" He glared at her.

"Is this about me spending our sparring time with her instead of you? Because if it had really bothered you, you should've just told me!" William's voice grew considerably louder. Sammi's voice too had increased in volume as their argument grew more heated.

"This isn't about the bloody sparring!" She glared right back at him. "Ugh, you know what? Fine. I don't care. You don't have to believe me. I know that I sounded like. But don't come running to me when she leaves you for a wealthier man."

"Sammi, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." William growled. "The Graces are going to arrive any minute now."

"Don't worry, I'm going," she snarled back. "I won't let you be seen with a colored girl when the Graces arrive." William just gaped at her.

"Whaaaat? I've_ never_ said anything about-"

"No, but you were thinking it," she said coolly, and they both knew that she was right. If William was to make a favorable impression on the Graces, then he wouldn't want to have Sammi be present when they arrived.

"Sammi, that's unfair! You_ know_ that has never mattered to me," said William, wearing a wounded expression now.

"Then you don't mind if I stay." Sammi folded her arms, taking perverse pleasure in knowing that every second that she lingered made him more nervous.

"Please don't make this any complicated than it already is," he whispered. She sighed, realizing that this barrier between them was bound to show up sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Will; I tried to warn you. Goodbye."

Sammi left him standing there, agitated and bothered. She trudged down the steps, only when she looked out the window she saw that the Graces were about to enter the shop! She dove for cover, almost colliding with Will, who barely avoided dropping a pile of freshly-made horseshoes on her. In her haste to hide, she found she'd banged up her left ankle pretty good. William's father stared quizzically at her as Sammi crouched down behind one of the crates of finished products, dragging her injured leg behind her. But his question was answered when the Graces entered the shop. Sammi couldn't hold it in any longer, she whimpered softly as her ankle throbbed in pain.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Lady Grace said crisply. "I – what was that shrill noise?" Sammi bit her lip to keep from crying out again, hoping Will could think quickly on his feet.

"That? That's just, er, my puppy," said Will giving Lady Grace, her daughter, and the woman he presumed to be a chaperone a knee-weakening smile in hopes of distracting them.

"I love puppies!" Ophelia proclaimed, smiling back at him. "Can I see him?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," cautioned Will. "Tim has been known to bite." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure William is expecting you upstairs." Lady Grace nodded, and bid her daughter goodbye. Ophelia and the other woman went upstairs at once, shutting the door behind them. Both Will and Sammi gave huge sighs of relief.

"What happened?" Will asked. Sammi just shrugged, willing herself not to cry as pain of both physical and emotional means threatened to overwhelm her.

"Nothing, I'm just clumsy I guess." She tried to stand, but found she couldn't put her entire weight on the injured ankle.

"Careful!" Will caught her before she fell and hurt herself again.

"I have to go home," said Sammi, her entire body shaking like a leaf. "William doesn't want me to be here." Will sighed, wondering what her son had done to Sammi this time.

"You aren't in any condition to walk home like that. Here, I'll take you home." Will gathered her in his arms, minding her ankle. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Sammi."

"Thanks," Sammi whispered, staring up at him with miserable eyes. Will carefully maneuvered them out of the shop, intent on taking her home to Jack and Ana. Sammi felt the full toll of her exhaustion and succumbed to sleep, safe in Will's arms. As Will hurried in the direction of the Sparrow home, he wondered how he was going to convince Jack that he wasn't to blame for _this_ incident.

333

If Will had stayed at the smithy for a few minutes longer, he would've seen Ophelia's chaperone quietly take her leave, leaving her charge completely alone with William.

End Ch. 4

A/N: So there you have it! Next chapter will feature William and Ophelia's first interaction, as well as Sammi's reaction to all of this. Let me know what you think of Ophelia so far!


	5. I'm Not That Girl

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I was pleased that most of you found Ophelia to be somewhat agreeable, even if she _is_ a sizeable threat to Wammi. I did want her to be a sympathetic character. You still haven't seen much of her yet, though. I wouldn't make any judgments so soon! ;) I hope everyone likes this chapter, even though the first scene isn't one many wish to read about! Along with Sammi's part, I threw in a quick, somewhat random Willabeth scene for _AvrilLavigneFan_, who suggested I include more Willabeth. It was hard but I found a way. And don't worry Sparramaria fans, I'll include more J/A too, when the story calls for it. And now, on to chapter five!

Ch. 5: I'm Not That Girl

333

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl._

_-Idina Menzel, Wicked Soundtrack_

333

William stared guiltily at the door to the stairs where Sammi had just disappeared behind. Why did it always seem that he'd been letting her down lately? He knew she was probably just upset at having their sparring practiced cancelled, and tried to put her odd warning about the Graces out of his mind. How William wished that Sammi returned his still-lingering feelings for her – then he wouldn't have to move on and try to win fair Ophelia's heart, risking damage to his own in the process. But even though Sammi wasn't romantically interested in him, it didn't give him cause to cancel his appointment with her without asking her first. He hated that Sammi had to be the one to suffer because of his desire to get to know the (second) girl of his dreams. And so, William vowed to patch things up with his best friend – right after his lesson with Ophelia.

_Bring! _He tensed as the bell to the smithy tolled, announcing the untimely arrival of the girl that he'd loved from afar. Tentative footsteps were heard as someone climbed the stairs. When he saw it was Ophelia who opened the door, William leapt up from his chair, as it was polite to stand in the presence of a lady. In walked the most beautiful and delicate young woman William had ever seen. It was as if she had stepped out of one of his adventure novels as the helpless, kind, and gentle damsel in distress, just waiting to be rescued by the hero.

"You must be William Turner! I'm Ophelia Grace," she said softly, as she gracefully curtsied before him. William's throat suddenly grew dry, for he was incapable of responding in the presence of the porcelain goddess. All he could do was stare into her sparkling sapphire eyes, with an enraptured, silly grin plastered across his face. His unadulterated adoration could not have been plainer had he told her his true feelings. But there was another matter that caused him to stare. He was shocked into silence by Ophelia's beauty, yes, but he also noticed the fullness of her dress, which no doubt hid at least four layers of lace petticoats. That news would be sure to make Sammi smile! How had she known Ophelia would wear them? His best friend's perception really astounded him sometimes. But he had to stop thinking of Sammi. Ophelia was here now, and he was in love with her. He was willing to change his whole lifestyle, just on the chance this girl might consider courting him. It was a long shot, but it was the only plan he had to get over his lost future with Sammi.

"Y-yes. I am him. William Turner, I mean. It's my name." He winced, knowing he sounded like a complete nutter.

"Ophelia Grace! You are to _never_ introduce yourself to the young man – you're to wait for someone to introduce you!" Her rotund, middle-aged chaperone sniffed disapprovingly at her charge. Ophelia blushed, embarrassed she'd forgotten one of the cardinal rules of polite social interaction.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Mrs. Winterbourne."

"That's quite alright, dear," sighed her chaperone, as if she was used to correcting Ophelia's mistakes. " Now, let's start over and I'll make the introductions." William nodded seriously, willing to play along for Ophelia's sake. "Mr. Turner, may I present Miss Ophelia Grace. Miss Grace, this is Mr. William Turner."

"It's very good to meet you, Miss Grace," said William, this time, to his delight, giving an appropriate reply.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ophelia answered, staring shyly at William through her loose golden tendrils as she bobbed up and down in a curtsy. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and stared demurely at the floor, in hopes that he could have a better glimpse at her unhidden face.

"It's good to meet you as well, Mrs. Winterbourne," said William, remembering his manners enough to greet the chaperone properly. "I'm so pleased that both of you could come."

"Yes, rather," sniffed the woman, quickly shaking William's hand and then releasing it. "Well! Now that we all know each other, I really must dash. Ophelia, I have a quick errand to run. I trust you can handle yourself with young Mr. Turner until I return?" Ophelia nodded, and bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"What! You mean, you're leaving me alone with her?" William cried. "Wouldn't that be improper?"

"It will just be for a bit," said Mrs. Winterbourne, shrugging. "I believe I can trust you with her."

"Her mother said the same thing," sighed William. "But I just don't want her reputation to be ruined. I can't be responsible for…" But Ophelia's chaperone had already gone. William stared nervously at the space the woman had just occupied, and then back at the stunningly gorgeous young blonde.

"Well, I suppose we should get started," he said. Ophelia burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she stumbled into the chair.

"What's so funny?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious he'd said something wrong.

"My chaperone," Ophelia wheezed, remembering to sit up straight. "Sometimes she sneaks away when she's supposed to be giving me lessons. Only yesterday I found out from one of the maids why - apparently she's having an affair with the butcher!" William relaxed, and even chuckled a bit himself.

"It looks like we need a chaperone for the chaperone."

"Indeed," said Ophelia with a smile. "So, William," she said, crossing her right leg over her left, "what is the first step to learning how to sword-fight?" He gulped, catching a glimpse of her smooth, creamy legs under the mountain of petticoats.

"I was going to give you a demonstration with my father so that you'll have some idea what to do when we begin your actual lessons," said the boy. "Let me go get him!" But William returned a minute later, without Will.

"What's wrong?" Ophelia asked, confused. "Where is he?"

"He-he's not there. He must've left early," William stammered, very much aware that he was not only alone with Ophelia in the upstairs apartment, but that they had the _entire smithy_ to themselves!! "By the way, my father isn't really a blacksmith – he just works here part time. It's just a hobby of his," William explained, not wanting her to assume that he was part of the working class. Ophelia nodded to show that she understood. It seemed to be just as her mother had told her – William's family had money, but not old money like the kind her future husband would have. Old money was the only kind that mattered to her mother, therefore it was the only kind that mattered to her.

"That's alright, you can save the demonstration for another day," said Ophelia. "It's just as well, as I really wish to learn a bit how to defend myself today, in case the thieves come back to the mansion tonight."

"Oh that's right," William cried, finally remembering why she was there. "Did they approach you last night? If they tried to hurt you, I would've…"

"You would've what?" Ophelia said innocently. William blushed.

"I would've stopped those men from coming near you."

"That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want you to injure yourself on my behalf. My mother told me there were at least three of them," Ophelia said thoughtfully. "Do you could've dispatched all three men at once?"

"Yes," William said quickly. "I'm a very experienced fighter – I've even fought along side, well… my father and and uncle." He had been about to say pirates, but he caught himself just in time.

"Well, then I have no doubt you could've protected me from harm, had you been there," said Ophelia, smiling at him. "You must be good with a sword if you're giving lessons to adults."

"I guess so," said William with a shrug. He tried to keep in mind what Sammi had said about not showing off and remaining modest, but it was hard! All he wanted to do was prove his worth to Ophelia, but he knew that he would have to be patient.

"Is that your sword over there?" Ophelia asked, pointing to her teacher's beautifully crafted, Turner-made blade sitting off to one side. "Can I hold it?" William smiled.

"Maybe another time. We're going to practice with wooden swords today." He grabbed two, and handed one to his student. "Now, you hold the sword firmly, like this." Ophelia uncertainly wrapped her fingers around the long wooden object, and glanced back at William.

"Am I doing it correctly?" He shook his head.

"Almost. Try to keep your fingers a little closer together, like this. And move your hand a little closer to the hilt." William adjusted her hand accordingly, causing himself to shiver at his first contact with Miss Grace's alabaster skin. Ophelia, on her part, relished the contact as well.

"How about now?" She asked, taking a few weak practice swings.

"Yes, err, that's very good," said William, hiding a smile. Ophelia groaned, dropping her sword arm to her side.

"I must look like such an amateur in your eyes." William chuckled.

"You are an amateur! But don't worry, Miss Grace, your grip is fine." She looked relieved.

"What's next, Mr. Turner?"

"We need to work on your stance." Ophelia wrinkled her nose.

"You mean it matters how I stand?"

"Of course," he said, his expression serious. "Posture and footwork are everything."

"I know all about posture," she grumbled as William adjusted her arm. "I've had to practice that every day of my life."

"So that's why it comes effortlessly to you," said William without thinking.

"You've noticed my posture?" Ophelia asked, amused. William reddened once again.

"I guess I have; it's kind of hard not to. You carry yourself like a queen – it's very becoming." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Thank you," she murmured, shyly gazing into his honey eyes. Now who was charming who? Ophelia knew from that moment on that she would have to be very careful not to lose her heart to this boy. Even though he reminded her so much of the heroes in her romance stories, she couldn't afford to become truly involved with him, as he was not to be a part of her future. Her mother had seen to that.

William worked with Ophelia on some self-defense strategies for the duration of the half-hour. He wasn't positive, but he thought she might be feigning confusion so that he would adjust her stance, or her grip again. Whatever the reason, William wasn't complaining! At least he had the opportunity to touch her for a perfectly innocent reason!

Before they knew it, their time together had come to an end, marked by the abrupt return of Mrs. Winterbourne.

"How did it go?" Ophelia's chaperone asked William. "Did you two behave yourselves?" He couldn't help noticing that Mrs. Winterbourne's hair was a bit more mussed than before, and that her dress seemed a tad more wrinkled in certain places.

"Yes," William answered her politely, wanting very much to add, 'did you'?

"Lovely," said the chaperone, who ignored Ophelia's efforts to hold back another laughing fit. "Ophelia, dear, did you learn anything from him?"

"Oh yes," breathed Miss Grace, her eyes shining with pride. "I have a thorough knowledge of grip and stance. I'm sure it will be quite useful if I need to apply it in the future."

"Yes, rather," frowned the chaperone. "Well! Would you like to make an appointment for tomorrow? Your mother said that would be alright with her if you feel you are getting sufficient practice." Ophelia's stomach churned at that as she was reminded of the real reason why she was there.

"I would love to have another lesson," she admitted. "Mr. Turner, shall I come at the same time tomorrow?" William frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to continue with my longstanding customer during that time. But I'm sure that I can find another time that will be suitable for both of us…" Ophelia sighed as William flipped through his logbook – apparently she still had a ways to go before she would have him agreeing to her every demand, as her mother had wished. "Here, I have a four o'clock," William announced. "Would that be alright?"

"I'm sure it would be perfectly adequate," sniffed Mrs. Winterbourne. "Come along, Ophelia. You don't want to be late for your voice lesson."

"Yes, Mrs. Winterbourne," the girl said, obediently following her down the stairs. "It was a perfectly lovely afternoon, Mr. Turner! I look forward to doing it again tomorrow."

"So do I," he called down after her. "Goodbye!" William listened as Ophelia and her chaperone walked down the stairs.

"Now really, Ophelia, the proper thing to say is 'I look forward to _seeing_ you again tomorrow'. You wouldn't want to give the boy the wrong impression," sniffed Mrs. Winterbourne.

"Is that what you told the butcher today?" Ophelia asked, giggling as they left the smithy.

William smiled as he watched them glide down the street, disappointed he hadn't gotten to hear Mrs. Winterbourne's response. He had to admit, Ophelia could be cheeky when she wished to be. She didn't have anything on Sammi, of course, but in her own way, she amused him at times. As soon as the women disappeared from sight, William gathered his belongings and locked up for the day. He couldn't wait to hurry home and tell his family what had transpired during the lesson…

333

_The Sparrow home, an hour later_

Sammi stirred, blinking her eyes as she awoke to a lilting guitar melody, no doubt played by her grandfather. She recognized it as one of her favorites, one that her grandfather had composed especially for her.

"What happened to me?" She whispered, sitting up on the bed. From the familiar wall décor, she gathered that she was in her room, and that she must've fallen asleep the middle of the day for some reason. Jack, Ana, Will, and Captain Teague all gazed at her with mild concern from their seats.

"You're awake," her father said softly. "That was quite a scare you put me through when I saw Will come through the door carrying you like that."

"He almost took a swing at him," Ana added. Sammi raised her eyebrows at her parents, as Ana was currently sitting in Jack's lap with his arms wrapped around her. She was all for them still being in love after all these years, but did they _really_ have to do that in front of her? They were her parents, for Pete's sake! And besides, it only served as a reminder to show her what she'd lost with William.

"Luckily your mum was able to convince Jack that I meant you no harm," said Will with a smile. "Actually it was lucky for Jack as well, because I might've had to do some damage to his face if he insisted on fighting me."

"Oh shut it," Jack said, grinning good-naturedly at Will. "I was just concerned about my daughter, is all."

"But why?" Sammi asked. "Did I faint or something?"

"You were asleep when Will brought you here," her grandfather spoke up, putting the guitar aside. "He said you hurt your ankle." Suddenly, the memory of the ruined afternoon came rushing back to her. William had asked her to, no… _ordered_ her to leave the smithy, which resulted in her ankle injury as she tried to hide herself from the Graces.

"How does it feel, Sammi?" Her father asked anxiously. Sammi moved her left ankle experimentally, not wanting to injure it again.

"It feels alright," she admitted. "But I don't want to risk walking on it just yet." Then she turned to her rescuer. "Thanks again for bringing me home, Will. I doubt I could've made it on my own."

"It was my pleasure," said Will with a sad smile. "I hate to see you injured like this, on account of my son."

"We all do," Captain Teague added.

"But Elizabeth and Faith have gone to bring you something, in hopes of cheering you up," said Ana. "They're due back any minute now." Sammi frowned.

"Then who's watching the children?"

"Your brother is looking after them for the moment," said Jack. "All five of them are running around downstairs, and we're assuming that if we don't here any screams, everything is fine." She chuckled at that, and gave her ever-feeble grandfather a hug as he came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Now, Samantha, while I'm here, let's get down to business. Have you made any progress with the creation of your pirate legend?" Teague asked. "My legend paved the way for my successful career as a pirate, you know."

"I'm still working on that," Sammi said truthfully. Although she _did_ want to work on her legend, in truth she still wasn't quite sure of her 'pirate identity' as of yet. Sammi hadn't truly been out on her own – she'd always had her father by her side whenever they went for a drink or took a voyage on the _Pearl_. Which was fine, but she didn't want to grow into a girl version of Captain Jack Sparrow. Somehow, she had to figure out a way to assert her independence, so that she wouldn't just be known as her father's daughter.

"Did somebody say pirate legend?" Elizabeth's voice preceded her into the room. "Not to worry, Sammi, I have just the things that can help with that." She and Faith came in, each carrying a large parcel.

"For me?" Sammi cried, smiling in spite of herself. "What are they?"

"These will help you create your pirate look, which will be part of the legend," said Faith as she took out the first item. "I found this vest, in hopes that it would match your bandana. I see now that I chose the right color!" Faith held the olive-green vest up to Sammi, and it seemed as though it had been made to be worn with her bandana.

"Try it on," Elizabeth urged. Sammi threw the vest on over her white cotton shirt, and buttoned it up. To her amazement, the vest fit her like a glove. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she found that the vest made her chest appear to be a bit larger than it actually was!

"Faith, I love it!" Sammi gasped excitedly. "How did you know this is exactly what I was looking for, even though I didn't know it yet?" Faith shrugged, but she seemed pleased.

"It looks wonderful on you, Sammi," Ana agreed. "It's a keeper."

"Now just a minute," Jack growled. "Don't you think this vest is too tight for her? She's going to be a pirate captain, not a whore!" Sammi rolled her eyes.

"The way I see it, they are both women of ill repute. Does it really matter what people think of me, Father? It's not like I'm showing much skin. People are going to make their own judgments about me no matter what I'm wearing." Jack was about to say something more, when Teague loudly suggested that Sammi open another package. She did and was rewarded with another component of her pirate look, one that was just as good as the first!

"These are real black leather boots, aren't they?" She asked with awe, fingering the shiny golden buckles. Elizabeth nodded, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she caught Jack's glare when he noticed how high the heel was. Sammi immediately removed her old boots and tried on the new, which again fit perfectly. (Faith and Elizabeth clearly knew her sizes.) She took a couple of experimental steps, and found that she didn't wobble at all!

"Come now, Sammi, those boots are hardly practical," Jack tried. "Why, if you were to run a ship in those, you wouldn't last an hour before developing blisters on the bottoms of your feet."

"Nonsense," said Elizabeth with a wink. "I've worn boots just like these for years, and I've never had any problems. That's the beauty about them – they are quite comfortable and they make your legs look fabulous!"

"There's no need for her legs to look fabulous," her father sputtered, but everyone ignored him. "Father, back me up," Jack cried. "Don't you think this is a bit much for her?"

"No I don't," said Teague with a laugh. "You can choose not to see it, Jackie boy, but your daughter has grown into a lovely young woman – she shouldn't hide it." Sammi smiled gratefully at her grandfather, who chuckled as he watched Jack's expression turned from worried to livid. "Speaking of which, Samantha, I was going to save these for your eighteenth birthday, but I figured what the hell, I should give them to you now." Captain Teague reached into his back pocket, produced a small box, and handed to his granddaughter. Eagerly, Sammi opened it to find two solid gold hoop earrings.

"Grandfather, they're…" She trailed off, for once not having the words on the tip of her tongue to express her gratitude. Sammi absolutely _adored_ those earrings – she'd been staring at them in the jeweler's window for months now. But she had never been one for spending money on herself, so she had done without them.

"They're a bit larger than my earring," Will finished for her, winking at Elizabeth as Sammi tried on the hoops. "Although not by much. You can't deny that these are a practical size, Jack."

"They could still get caught on something," the pirate captain grumbled. "Is accessorizing really necessary?" Ana snorted at that.

"You should talk, Jack. Look at how many accessorizes have taken up permanent residence in your hair."

"Oh fine," he snapped. "If we're all getting into the spirit of dressing Sammi, I might as well join in. First and foremost, you'll need kohl for your eyes if you're going to be out under the sun. And I suppose I could spare a couple glass beads for your hair, as to ensure you don't forget your Sparrow heritage. And a hat, you'll need a good hat. After all, a pirate is only as good as his or her hat." Sammi grinned at her father.

"I knew you'd come around." He narrowed his eyes at her, and stalked out of the room, promising to return with said items. "What's with him?" She asked with a frown.

"He's not ready to believe that you're going to strike out on your own soon," Will said with a sad smile. "And without the protection of, well…" Elizabeth smacked his arm, but it was too late. Sammi had understood was he had meant to say. Suddenly it became clear to her why she'd been receiving all of the presents and attention.

"Look, I appreciate what all of you are trying to do," she said with a sigh. "But I'll be fine. Really! I can take care of myself."

"We know you can," said Elizabeth, her eyes watering a tad. "I just feel awful that my son has been treating you so poorly. Just like you, all of us had hoped that it would work out." She sniffed, and Will put his arms around his wife in an attempt to console her.

"All of you wished that for us, too?" Sammi whispered. The Turners and her mother nodded, as did Captain Teague and Faith. Well, it seemed that in a sense, William had broken their hearts as well.

"What'd I miss?" Jack asked, unexpectedly appearing in her doorway, his arms full of odds and ends.

"Oh we were just talking about how my eldest son can be the world's biggest prat," said Elizabeth. "Sammi, I heard from Will what he'd said to you, and next time you see him I give you my permission to slap him!" She shook her head.

"He may have hurt me accidentally, but he's still my best friend. It's going to be difficult for us to remain friends, since he's rejecting piracy and I'm embracing it. But I can't lose him; not now when we've been through so much together. As much as I'd love to slap him, I can't fault him for falling in love with another. Those things just happen of their own accord."

"You are too good to him," Jack muttered under his breath, but Sammi pretended not to hear him. She expressed delight as Jack gave her a pack of kohl, a couple spare glass beads, and a worn belt. He promised to buy her a new hat later, as he believed that a pirate's connection with his or her hat was not something to be taken lightly.

"Thank you all so much for cheering me up," Sammi grinned. "No matter how awful you feel, there's nothing like a couple of useful presents to lift the spirits."

"Now wait just a moment… you're not quite finished with gifts yet! I have something of mine for you, my dear," said Faith, her elderly features shining with pride. "It is my oldest possession – a ring that was given to me during my early days as a healer."

"Oh, Faith, that's really nice of you and all, but I couldn't take your ring," said Sammi. "What if I lost it at sea or something? Then I'd feel terrible – I know how much it means to you."

"Nonsense," chuckled Faith. "I have no children of my own to give it too, so I want you to have it. Wear it with pride, Samantha." Touched by the woman's kind gesture, Sammi took the gold ring and slipped it on her right hand. She glanced at the gemstone, and to her surprise found that it was changing colors.

"It's changing colors," Sammi pointed out. "Did I do something to it? I swear, all I did was put it on!"

"Not to worry," Faith said with a cheerful smile. "It's supposed to change according to what you are feeling at the moment."

"That's interesting," Jack mused. "I don't suppose you have an extra of those laying around for Ana?" _Slap._ Jack glared at his life-partner. "What? One of those would be right useful to me, alerting me to your strange moods." Ana just shook her head at him.

"Sammi, I have one last present for you." Sammi stared at her mother in surprise. Her mother never gave her presents, not unless it was a special occasion.

"Really?" Ana nodded.

"Aye. It's a necklace, one that was given to me by my father before he left when I was three."

"But don't you want it?" Sammi asked. Ana shrugged.

"I never really wore it. It just brought back bad memories of the day that he left. But it truly is beautiful, and someone should get to wear it. I should've given it to you sooner, but I forgot about it until now." Ana left, and soon returned with the necklace, which she handed to her daughter. Sammi gazed at it, entranced as the gold coin glistened in the light.

"Wow, it's a Fleur de Lis," she breathed as she traced the design on the coin. "Why'd he give you something that's so incredibly French?" Ana chuckled.

"Because he _was_ French!"

"I didn't know that," said Sammi, staring at her. "In fact, I don't really know much about him at all."

"Neither did I," Ana said sadly as she clasped the charm around her daughter's neck. "I wish I could tell you more about him."

"So I'm Irish, English, and Indian from the Sparrow side, and Jamaican and French from your side," said Sammi. "What a strange combination of cultures I am."

"Be glad have a rich heritage, lass," said her grandfather. "Not everyone can say that."

"I wish I were just white," Sammi said glumly. "Then William wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with me around the Graces." Jack and Ana exchanged a somber look, for they had long known that this day would come when Sammi would bemoan her mixed heritage.

"Did he tell you that?" Elizabeth cried, her hands trembling with fury. "Because if he did…"

"No, he didn't say that," Sammi said quickly. "But I knew that's what he was thinking. He said that my skin color doesn't bother _him_, but that he didn't want beautiful Miss Face, sorry, Miss _Grace_ to know that he was friends with a colored girl."

"That's ridiculous," Will growled. "First he's ashamed to be a pirate and now this! You'd think we didn't know how to raise our son."

Everyone exchanged glum looks, thinking about William and how different he seemed nowadays. Ana silently braided the crimson and white beads into Sammi's hair as Jack found room in one of his daughter's drawers to store her new gifts once she carefully removed them all. It wasn't long before Teague came bounding in, announcing that William had returned home from his day at the smithy. Ana left with Faith to help watch the children, passing William on the stairs.

The characteristically exuberant boy flew into Sammi's room, and apologized for asking her to leave the smithy earlier. Sammi, of course, forgave him. She also took pity on William, who looked like he was about to burst with news of his Ophelia Encounter. Captain Teague, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all took their leave, granting Sammi's silent plea for privacy. She didn't think she could keep up her defenses around all of them, as they knew how she truly felt about William.

"So how was it?" Sammi asked as William took a seat beside her bed in Ana's empty chair. "Did she wear any petticoats?"

"She did," William admitted as Sammi gave him a smug look. "It was one of the first things I noticed about her, actually. But she didn't do too badly fighting, for a beginner! Of course she had a good teacher," he added in an afterthought.

"Of course," Sammi said sweetly. "Did you take my advice and keep your showing off to a minimum?"

"Probably not," William answered sheepishly. "But she didn't seem to mind. She kept asking me again and again to show her how to do things."

"Oh she did, did she?" Sammi commented, her voice light. But inside she was furious – it seemed that Ophelia had wasted no time putting her plan to entrance William into action.

"She was brilliant, Sammi," William sighed. "And I think she might genuinely like me. She made another appointment for a lesson tomorrow!"

"Great," said Sammi, absentmindedly turning Faith's ring on her finger. "Is this appointment going to interfere with ours?"

"No, I made sure of that," William assured her. "I really am sorry about that, Sammi,"  
he said, his innocent eyes connecting with her soul. "I took advantage of you, and it was wrong of me to do so. I swear on my honor that I won't do it again."

"Oh I'm sure you will," she laughed cheerfully, outwardly glad to be getting their sparring time back. If only William knew how she truly felt, how much she missed even that one half hour with him! It tore her apart inside, knowing he was spending _their_ time with another girl, an intruder on their friendship. But at least this she could tolerate… heaven knows what would happen to her if Ophelia actually consented to court him! Sammi didn't even want to think about it… how she would carry on, broken inside as William enjoyed his time with his perfect china doll…

"You know, it's incredibly liberating to go after the thing you want most," said William, sending one of his knee-weakening smiles her way. If Sammi had been standing instead of sitting, she most assuredly would've had to steady herself.

"That's sound advice, Will," she replied, all the while wishing that she'd been the thing he wanted most. But she wasn't that girl; Ophelia was. She would have to accept the situation, at least for now. "I shall have to try it some time soon."

As William prattled on about Miss Face, Sammi's thoughts wandered to her new clothes and accessories, and how she wished to try them out on a real audience. Well, to hell with waiting, she decided… tonight she would liberate herself! She wasn't going to wait any longer for what she wanted most, career-wise, anyway. Through and through she was a pirate, but she wasn't about to go along with her father's plan for her legend's 'unveiling'. She wasn't some debutante made to parade around in front of everyone! No, Sammi was her own person, and she just _had_ to declare her own independence and sever some ties with her father, starting with a night out on the town in disguise. It would be just the sort of rebellious act that would jolt her out of this funk. And when the sun set, there would be nothing William or her father could do to stop her from embracing her destiny.

333

_Later, at the Turner home_

"Will, I wish there was something else we could do to help Sammi," Elizabeth fretted as they rummaged about the kitchen to throw together a smorgasbord of a dinner for their four children. William was reading in his room, while Dani, Jamie, and Char were engaged in a lively game of hide-and-seek, leaving the adults with a few precious moments to themselves. "I can only imagine what she must be feeling after listening to William give her a moment by moment account of his lesson with Ophelia."

"Hmm," Will murmured as he sliced up some celery for the stew. "Hey, I've got an idea! You know how you've been saying we need a night to ourselves? What if we let Jack and Ana in on the plan – what if we all decided to go out together? That way we could ask Sammi and William to watch the children!"

"Will, that's perfect!" Elizabeth exclaimed, dropping the potato she'd been peeling on the counter to give him a peck on the cheek. "This gives us the opportunity to have some grown-up time with the Sparrows, and it gives Sammi and William more time to spend with each other. "

"I am a genius," Will proclaimed, provoking Elizabeth to swat him on the arm. "What? It's true!"

"You've been spending too much time around Jack," she grumbled. "His arrogance has rubbed off on you. Whatever happened to the modest Will I used to know and love?"

"He's still in here somewhere," Will insisted as he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to sigh. "But he only makes appearances on special occasions."

"Like when I ask?" Elizabeth said.

"Something like that," he nodded with a wink. "Say Elizabeth, perhaps we could take that night out with the Sparrows and turn it into another getaway weekend on the _Swann Song_? I promise to not to forget my bandanna this time!"

"Mmm, that does sound mighty tempting," she teased him before quickly sobering. "I don't know, Will. We'd have to clear it with the children, and the Sparrows. And the children, they're in the middle of school…"

"But it will be fun," he whined. "It will be good for the children and us to have some time apart. Please, Elizabeth?"

"I'll think about it," she said finally, as Will brought an apple slice over to her, dangling it just out of reach. "Will, quit it!" She cried, laughing as he brought the apple slice over to her mouth, prompting her to eat it out of his hand.

"Do you want me to persuade you later?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"You can try!" She hmphed as he kissed away the excess apple juice on her lips. "But there will be no guarantees, Mr. Turner."

"Oh, I'm always a guarantee," said Will without missing a beat. "Well then, I suppose I should go tell William that we're going?"

"I suppose so," she said with a blush. The both knew that Will could be very persuasive when he wanted something badly enough.

"Great," Will said with a devilish smirk.

He left her wanting, alone in the kitchen as he went to go have a word with his eldest son. Elizabeth's racing heart finally calmed once he was out of sight. She couldn't believe that he still affected her like that at thirty-eight, but she welcomed the feeling. The last few years had been something out of a dream, with no Calypso or William's immortality to put a strain on their marriage. Finally, they'd been allowed to live the life they were supposed to live. Their lives were rather hectic, raising three young children along with a moody adolescent, but they wouldn't have it any other way. But Elizabeth _was_ rather looking forward to a break, and spending it with Will and their dearest friends.

She knew one thing about the upcoming voyage – Will was going to be the death of her if he wore his blue bandanna the entire time. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to leave…

333

_Much later, at the Sparrow home_

That night, Sammi stayed awake and in her clothes, more ready to make her mark on the world, starting with her island home. She'd gone up to bed early, under the pretenses of her ankle hurting, which had in truth made almost a complete recovery. Pulling on her new green vest and leather boots, Sammi quickly dressed in front of her mirror by candlelight. First she threaded her hoops through her holes in her ears. Next she applied kohl around her dark brown eyes to give them a smoky, alluring appearance. Then she threw on the belts, one across her shoulder, and the other across her hips. Finally she re-tied her olive bandanna across her forehead and ran a quick brush through her black hair. Sammi made sure her scabbard and sword were in place, as well as her pistol tucked into her tightest brown breeches. Giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she decided she indeed looked the part of a fierce femme fatale.

She set out of her house, climbing down the tree next to her window. Instead of feeling frightened, as a young woman in her situation could be apt to do, Sammi only felt confident. She knew she could handle herself either with a sword or a firearm if the situation called for it. So this was a taste of the freedom her father spoke of? No wonder he spent much of his life chasing the _Pearl! Independence, here I come,_ she thought as she sped down the road.

Sammi headed for an out-of-the-way, backwards establishment that was having its grand re-opening tonight. This particular tavern had been the talk of the town in its day, but its reputation was ruined when one of the serving wenches had turned up murdered, or so the local legend said. Personally, Sammi could care less about the tavern's history – all she knew was that there was a place opening where people wouldn't automatically recognize her as Jack Sparrow's daughter. Which was what she desperately wanted! All her life she'd lived in Jack's shadow. She hadn't really minded when she was younger, but now that she was out to make a name of herself, she wanted to be remembered for her own misdeeds, not her father's.

It wasn't long before she came across the joint. From outside, she could hear the fiddler and his band as they played the familiar, jovial piece _Two Hornpipes_. Raucous male laughter also trickled out to her ears, but her nerves were not swayed. _I'm Samantha Sparrow, pirate captain to be; I can do this, _she coached herself. _I love taverns, I love rum, and I love talking. And if any fool tries to lay a hand on me, they'll regret it come morning._ And with that Sammi took a deep breath, and went inside the tavern.

333

End Ch. 5

A/N: I so can't wait to upload chapter six!! It will show much insight into Sammi's character, as well as those who she befriends. I'm sorry if this chapter was too much of a filler, but that is the way it goes. I promise chapter six and seven will be worth your wait!! Ta.


	6. Like A Boy

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, and Lady Grace, although I'd rather not claim her. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So here we have Sammi asserting her independence, and getting into quite a bit of mischief along the way. I know this is a really long chapter, but I encourage you to stick around for the last scene. Trust me, you will be glad you did! Or you could skip to the end right now, if you are one of those people obsessed with spoilers, and then read the rest of the chapters. It is up to you. Also, I wanted to say that I love my new beta. She rocks my world. Now there will be almost no typos! Huzzah.

Ch. 6: Like A Boy

333

"What if I… had a thing on the side, made you cry… would the rules change up or would they still apply? If I… played you like a toy; sometimes I wish I could act like a boy."

-Ciara

333

_Midnight, The Rum Garden_

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the overcrowded tavern, two pairs of seasoned eyes observed it all. It may be the grand re-opening of an old pub, but it was just another night of work for them. There was nothing special about this group of pirates, drunks, and outlaws; each was trying to out-swindle or cheat the other, as usual. An occasional brawl would break out if one of the dealings turned sour. And through it all, they had drinks to serve.

"You know, Lenore, I got a hankerin' for the old days."

"What you talkin' bout, Sarah?" Two middle-aged barmaids took a breather behind the bar as they wiped the dirtied mugs.

"I mean last week we was workin' at the _Fox and Crown_. Now we been relocated to the _Rum_ _Garden_. It don't matter where, the work and the customers be the same."

"Aye, ever since _he_ went off the market, things have been downright dull in our line of work." Both women sighed, thinking of the one, the only Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh, he came in for a drink with his crew every now and then, but he wouldn't linger for long. He never bothered to stir up a ruckus or challenge the regulars to drinking contests like he used to. Ever since Jack had started a family, he'd mellowed out considerably. Not to mention he hardly ever glanced their way…

"I tell you, that Anamaria is a lucky one, to have him all to herself," Lenore grumbled. "It doesn't seem fair, all that man going to waste on her."

"We hardly get to see him anymore," Sarah agreed. "It's been bad for business ever since. He was our main attraction." They both sniggered at that.

"Let's face it," Lenore sighed as she poured a man his drink. "Nothing interesting ever happens these days." But she had spoken just a second too soon. Just then the door burst open to reveal a fabulously dressed young pirate vixen, one that Sarah and Lenore had never seen before.

"Ello there, darlin'," sniggered one of the regulars, staring appreciatively at the young woman with caramel skin as he nudged his tablemates. "You been to the taverns after hours before?"

"If I had been, you definitely would've remembered me," Sammi said honestly, gracing him with a cheeky wink. "Excuse me." The bold man's friends roared with laughter as she brushed past him. Lenore and Sarah just stared at each other in surprise, for the girl's behavior more than reminded them of their favorite customer.

"Doesn't Jack have a daughter her age?" Sarah whispered to her friend, watching as Sammi maneuvered her way through the tables, sidestepping the bar wenches and turning male heads as she went. She finally sashayed her way up to the bar and plopped down on one of the stools.

"What'll you have?" Lenore asked her, staring curiously at her pirate garb, some of which looked suspiciously familiar. Sammi held up one finger, indicating she was still deciding.

She turned around, scanning the room for someone that she hadn't been able to locate when she'd first entered. It was then that Sammi noticed her friend David Samoa sitting a couple tables away with an unfamiliar group of pirate youths, one of whom was rather attractive. She decided to give David some entertainment for the evening, hoping she could make a small profit while she was at it, and turned back to the barmaid.

"One rum please," Sammi said politely, raising her voice for the boys' benefit. "I've always wanted to try it." Lenore shrugged, glanced meaningfully at her counterpart, and traded a silver coin with the girl for her drink.

"Well lookie there mates," the striking young man called, gesturing at Sammi, who was about to take a sip from her bottle. "It's that wench's first time drinking rum." He smirked at his mates. "This ought to be good." Following their ringleader's gaze, the rest of the group turned their attentions to the beautiful girl at the bar.

"What, you don't think I can hold it down?" Sammi said, insulted as she turned around to face them.

"No, I don't," said the boy, making an obvious effort not to laugh in her face.

"I suppose _you_ can," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. The boy chuckled.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, sweetheart. I'm not one to brag, but I'm quite the seasoned drinker."

"Is that so?" Sammi said casually. "Do you think you could out drink everyone in the tavern?"

"More than likely," he said with a shrug. "Over the ears I've built up a considerable tolerance to all forms of alcohol."

"It's true," said David, winking at Sammi, for he knew of her formidable abilities holding her rum. "Bradford is quite the drinker."

"It's Brad, you tosser," muttered the attractive youth with the sun-kissed blonde hair.

"Excuse me - _Brad_!" David grinned smugly at his comrade's annoyance. "Hell, I bet you could out drink everyone on the island. Why even Captain Jack Sparrow himself wouldn't stand a chance…" David trailed off as he saw Sammi give the slightest shake of her head. That was interesting – it seems she wanted to keep mum about her family ties.

"You can't out drink Captain Sparrow," cried one of his tanned companions. "That's impossible, even for you!"

"How would you know?" Brad growled.

"Gentlemen, let's not fight," Sammi said worriedly, pretending to be adverse to even the smallest forms of violence. "I tell you what. Brad, why don't you go up against me instead? Say, for thirty shillings?" Brad let out a loud guffaw.

"I wouldn't waste my time partaking in a drinking contest with a girl, especially one who hasn't had rum before. Unless you are lying…"

"One way to find out, mate," said Sammi, with a bit of smirk. "Unless you're afraid you might lose?" She had him there! He was trapped now; he had to accept her offer. Or else he'd leave the tavern with a severely damaged reputation.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "And I'm _not_ going to lose."

"We'll see," she teased him as she took a seat at his table.

"What's your name?" Brad asked suddenly. "You know mine; I should at least know the name of my opponent."

"It's Samantha." Sammi held out her hand and he firmly shook it.

"Samantha what?" Sammi frowned.

"I'd prefer we left my last name out of it." David coughed into his drink at that, prompting Sammi to send him a dirty look.

"Fair enough. Well, Samantha," said Brad, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously as his icy blue eyes met hers, "What shall we drink to?"

"To piracy, and freedom," she said, her eyes taking on a wistful look. He echoed her heartfelt sentiment, and they both guzzled their rum in unison. Sammi finished first, slamming the bottle down on the table. She held out her hand, and another bottle replaced the first. Brad and Sammi continued to gulp down their beverage of choice and the empty bottles began to litter the table. Soon a crowd had gathered to watch, the majority of the group cheering Sammi on. Brad's eyes widened in surprise and outrage when she finished her seventh bottle with no signs of stopping. He'd been almost positive she'd been bluffing…

"Hey Brad, you'd better hurry up - she's beating you," one his friends informed him. Brad chugged faster, but he was beginning to see it was hopeless. This girl was a rum-chugging machine!

"Keep going, Samantha!" David shouted, lightly patting his childhood friend on the back. "You can do it." Sammi reached for her ninth bottle of rum, only now beginning to feel a tad dizzy.

"Dammit," Brad growled as he took another gulp of rum, wincing as the liquid burned the back of his already irritated throat. He glared at David, but the boy only laughed at him. "You knew she could drink."

"Sorry mate, I'm afraid you've been had," David apologized, just as Brad expelled the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

"Ugh," Brad cried weakly, clutching his stomach as he vomited once more.

"Come on, let's get you outside," said David, shaking his head as he helped his friend out the door amidst the catcalls and jeers of the crowd. Sammi watched him go, chuckling to herself. She did love putting the arrogant fop in his place! It was only then that she realized she had an audience.

"That was amazing!" One of Brad's friends exclaimed.

"Aye, it was," another agreed. "I've wanted to humiliate him for years."

"He had it coming to him," added a third.

"Thanks," Sammi said, trying not to sound too pleased with herself. "I didn't really wish to humiliate him that badly… I think we both got a little carried away in the spirit of competition. But he needed to learn that women can be worthy opponents as well as men." The boys squirmed in their seats.

"We won't be making that mistake again," said the first, still staring at her in awe. "It's just that we've never met a woman like you before."

"What do you mean?" Sammi asked, frowning a bit.

"We haven't met any women pirates before," the boy explained, who was sporting a mop of curly hair and a face covered in freckles. "Our captain didn't allow women to join our crew."

"It's a shame," added the second boy, whose sandy brown hair reminded her of William's except it was slicked back. "I wouldn't mind having women on board." He winked at Sammi, who fought the impulse to roll her eyes.

"Miss, I'll have another round for my friends, here," said Sammi, grabbing the attention of one of the barmaids. "What are your names anyway?"

"This is Horner, he's Fletcher, and I'm Ted," said the redhead, gesturing to his friends, and then himself.

"It's good to meet you all," said Sammi as she shook hands with all of them. "You know, I _am_ sorry about causing your friend to be sick. I didn't think he'd let it go that far, and that he'd give it up once he was nearing his limit."

"You thought he'd just back down in a contest with a girl? Where's the dignity in that?" Horner asked, his hazel eyes wide in disbelief.

"There's more dignity in admitting you are beat than puking your guts out all over the floor," said Sammi, shaking her head.

"So what are you doing here all alone at the Rum Garden after midnight?" Ted asked. "Is this a habit of yours?"

"No!" She chuckled. "Not yet, anyway. And I'm not alone; I was meeting David tonight - he's an old schoolmate of mine." The boys seemed to accept that answer, much to her relief. "So how long have you boys been visiting St. Maarten?" Sammi asked them.

"Not long, just a few days," said Fletcher. "But it's proved to be a much more interestin' stay than we figured." He glanced at the other boys, who gave him a look of warning.

"What happened?" She asked, but no one spoke up. Sammi sighed as none of the boys offered any more information. "Fine," she said, standing up as if to leave. "If you don't feel like you can trust me..."

"That's not it," Ted said hurriedly. "Don't go." She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Well?"

"We were offered a job last night," said Horner, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being overheard by-prying ears.

"And it wasn't an ordinary job, neither," added Fletcher. "How often do four boys of our repute get asked to stage a break-in?"

"What?" Sammi paled at this, for she had a feeling she knew what home they'd 'broken in' to.

"I know, I thought it was a strange request, too," said Ted, misinterpreting her reaction. "But it paid good money, so we didn't question it."

"It was the Grace mansion, wasn't it?" Sammi said softly. "It has to be." They all nodded.

"How did you know?" Fletcher wondered. Her eyes darkened as she thought about how William hadn't believed her when she informed him that Ophelia's intentions were less than honorable.

"I heard about it from a friend. Bloody Lady Grace - that woman is evil," she spat. "I cannot believe what lengths she'd go to for her daughter to..." The boys stared interestedly at Sammi, and she feared she'd said too much.

"You know the Graces?" Horner asked, amused.

"I know _of _them," Sammi corrected. "Lord Grace is all right, he's been a fair magistrate these last five years. But the others..." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"Well, if you don't feel like you can trust us..." Ted grinned at her, tossing her line back at her.

"Touché," she grumbled.

"You know why Lady Grace had us stage the break in," Fletcher realized.

"I know why Lady Grace had you stage the break in," Sammi said grimly.

The boys all leaned in closer, eager to hear what she had to say. They were so intrigued in what she had to say that they barely noticed when the barmaid returned with their drinks. "Alright, here's why," Sammi began after taking a long gulp of rum. "Lady Grace wants to make sure her daughter snags a rich husband, so she's going to have her get a head start practicing her charms on a common-born boy. Her husband is frequently absent due to business trips, so he can't be there to protect their daughter if someone tried to break in. So Lady Grace had the idea that she wanted Ophelia to learn how to protect herself by taking sword-fighting lessons from the blacksmith's son. But what she_ really_ wants is for her daughter to woo the boy, and then when it's time for her to have her season in London, she'll break it off with him, thus breaking his heart." Sammi's chest tightened at the thought of William being hurt like that. It always killed her to see William in any kind of pain.

"That poor bloke," said Ted, shaking his head. "But I don't feel too sorry for him. He gets to spend time with her, at least. Ophelia Grace is a one hell of a looker, right mates?" Fletcher and Horner nodded enthusiastically.

"We got a glimpse of her last night," said Horner, practically salivating at the thought. "I didn't know they made girls like that!"

"That's because you never been to Tortuga," said Fletcher, rolling his eyes. "There, you get to see more of those girls than you do of some prissy magistrate's daughter. Why this one lady let me feel her jugs and-" Sammi coughed and rolled her eyes at Fletcher.

"Girl still present."

"Right," sighed Fletcher, disappointed that he couldn't finish his story.

"So just how_ did_ you 'break in' to the Grace mansion?" Sammi asked casually, leaning in a bit closer to Ted.

"Lady Grace showed us the secret entrance from the servants' quarters," said Ted. "It was really quite simple. Why did you want to know?"

"Curiosity," she answered with a grin. "And just for curiosity's sake, do you think you could manage it again?"

"Sure," said Fletcher with a shrug. Then he narrowed her eyes at her. "You're not serious?"

"I've never been more serious," said Sammi. "But if you aren't game..." She left the challenge hanging in the air, tantalizing the pirate boys with the thought of a night of mischief.

"Oh, we're game!" Fletcher answered for all of them. "But why are you so interested in the Graces? What'd they do to you?"

"Ophelia Grace stole something that was once mine," Sammi said cryptically. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to get it back." Her eyes flashed at the thought of William trapped in Ophelia's web of lies and deceit.

"Did you want to steal it back tonight?" Ted asked.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid," she sighed. "I wish it was." Even now, when she was out with a group of boys, her heart ached for William. It scared her, for she was starting to crave him the way an addict craved opium. She could never have enough of him, and if being friends was the only way she could be with him, Sammi would take it. Not that she wasn't going to give him up without a fight...

"So you are going to get your revenge on the Graces tonight?" Fletcher asked, excited at the prospect of what that would involve.

"Revenge is such a strong word!" Sammi chuckled, thrilled that she was finally committing a crime on her own, which would make her a true pirate. Usually she wasn't one to strike back at anyone, but it was a different story when William was concerned. There was also the matter that she took pleasure in getting revenge on the person who had wronged her, as long as it didn't truly hurt them. She knew it was wrong of her to feel that way, but then again, she was a pirate. Pirates raped, pillaged, and plundered. So what if she wanted a little revenge? She wasn't a bloodthirsty or sadistic pirate. In fact, by pirate standards, what Sammi had in mind for the Graces was quite tame.

"Tonight I just want to scare Lady Grace and her daughter," she clarified. "And maybe we could inconvenience them a bit. Does any one of you know how to loosen carriage wheels?"

"I do!" Horner exclaimed. "I used to work in a stable before I decided to sign on with Captain Aristides."

"Excellent," said Ted with a big grin. "And while he's doing that, we can try to get another look at Ophelia! Mates, this will be even better than last night!" The boys all raised their bottles to that and drained their drinks to that. Sammi just shook her head in disgust - was every boy on this island captivated by Ophelia Grace? It certainly seemed that way.

"Yes, but it will also be dangerous," Sammi cautioned them. "After all, it is the magistrate's mansion. But you have dirt on Lady Grace, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"That we do," said Fletcher with a smirk.

"So what's our plan of action?" Sammi asked.

While she and the boys discussed exactly how to pull off their scheme, Lenore and Sarah approached one of their longtime customers, a cloaked Mr. Gibbs.

"Joshamee, I thought it was you," giggled Lenore as his face came into view. "Why are you in disguise?"

"I'm guarding someone, but that someone isn't supposed to know I'm guarding them," he explained. Lenore and Sarah gave each other a pointed look.

"You wouldn't happen to be guarding that spirited young woman over there?" Sarah asked. "Is she who I think she be?"

"Aye, that's Jack's girl," Gibbs admitted. "And she'd kill both me and her father if she knew she was being watched. Jack doesn't know she's here but he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be frequenting the taverns. So he's been ordering his crew to keep a sharp eye out for her every night when we hit the pubs."

"Are you going to tell Jack you saw her?" Lenore asked. "Will she be punished for sneaking out?" Gibbs shook his head.

"She won't get in trouble. Jack wanted this to happen here on the island, where he knew she'd be safe," said the grizzled pirate. "He does want her to be independent, but he's having a hard time of it believing that she'll soon be sailing the seas with her own crew."

"She seems to be doin' alright with them boys," Sarah observed as Sammi raised her hand, about to slap Fletcher who was trying to come on to her. Fletcher quickly got the message and backed off.

"She's always been able to hold her own for as long as I can remember," Gibbs said fondly, remembering how tough the girl had been from an early age. "Jack knows this as well, but he's having a hard time letting her go. To him, Sammi is still his little girl."

"Well she sure has made this night entertaining for us," said Lenore with a smile. "She has so much of her father in her, it's almost frightening." They watched as Sammi flirted with one of the other young men at a table adjacent to hers. Needless to say, Fletcher was not amused. But when the other pirate tried to pull Sammi into his lap, he found himself at the mercy of Sammi's blade.

"I'm not a whore, so don't treat me like one," she growled. The pirate glared right back at her, and retreated to his table. Sammi then sheathed her sword in her scabbard and sat back down with her new friends, jumping back into conversation as if nothing had happened.

"She's certainly capable of defending herself," said Sarah, impressed by Sammi's little show.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "You should see her when she spars with her father! He taught her everything he knows, as did Will Turner."

"But what if she's attacked by a group of men?" Lenore worried. "She's be in real trouble then, no matter how good she be with a sword. I wouldn't want her to end up like... you-know-who," she said, whispering the last part.

"Jack worries about that everyday," Gibbs said sadly. "He's also afraid she's too trusting, and he doesn't want her to have to learn that lesson the hard way, like he did with Barbossa." Gibbs asked for another rum, and then Lenore and Sarah had to move on to other customers, but they continued to watch Sammi for the remainder of the time she was there.

333

_Later_

By this time, Sammi's new friends had imbibed quite a bit. Horner and Ted seemed to be holding their rum fairly well, but Fletcher was pretty far gone.

"Samantha! You're a beautiful woman, did you know that?"

"Yes Fletcher, you've told me that five times now," said an amused Sammi as Horner and Ted burst into laughter. "But no matter how many times you say it, I'm not jumping into bed with you!" But Fletcher seemed not to hear her.

"You're my beautiful pirate princess! You know what I mean?" Horner shrugged and winked at Sammi.

"I think so. She's a pretty girl who knows how to grab your attention, but she also knows how to kick your ass."

"Damn right," muttered Sammi. "And I'm nobody's princess, got that?" Fletcher apologized, for he was in no state to fight her.

"You can be THE pirate princess," said Ted.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind that too much," said Sammi, trying her best not to let the compliments go to her head. If this was what happened if she bothered with her appearance, perhaps she'd do so more often!

"But Ted, she can't be THE pirate princess," Fletcher whined. "She'd have to marry into the Pirate King's family."

"How are drunk are you?" Sammi asked, amused. "I don't think the Brethren Court works like that."

"But it could," said Fletcher, knocking over a few empty bottles by accident. "She could get with Elizabeth Turner's son. What's his name?"

"The same as his father, you blockhead!" Ted snickered at him as he signaled for a barmaid to pick up their bottles. "Don't you remember the legend of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Oh right!" Fletcher exclaimed with glee. "William Turner, then. Hey, I heard his family lives on the island! Samantha, what if we introduced you and…"

"That'd be a _bad _idea," Sammi said hastily.

"Why?" Horner prodded her.

"He doesn't like pirates," she replied truthfully. _Among other things... like the fact that we don't need a bloody introduction._

"What?" Ted gaped at her. "How can the son of two very famous pirates hate his own kind?"

"I wish I knew," sighed Sammi. "But it doesn't really matter. Come on, boys. Let's go take care of our business before it gets_ too_ late."

"Or maybe we could go steal from the _Black Pearl_!" Fletcher was still rambling. "I'd love to see the look on ol' Captain Sparrow's face when he learned that someone stole his precious rum." Sammi raised her eyebrows at this, trying not to panic. For if they went near the _Pearl_, she knew it would be all over for her. She needed to come up with an excellent reason why this would be a disastrous idea for them.

"We could," said Sammi, pretending to think about it. "But then we'd have to cross Pintel and Ragetti."

"Who?" Fletcher asked. Sammi's jaw dropped.

"You've never heard of Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers?" They shook their heads warily.

"Should we have?"

"Boys," said Sammi, rolling her eyes. "These two hulking men singlehandedly killed the last Kraken existence using their arms alone, therefore I personally do not want to cross them. There's a reason why no one dares to go near the_ Black Pearl _at night - Captain Jack Sparrow has the best guards in the Caribbean."

"Aye, maybe we should just stick to the original plan," said Horner, paling at the thought of the two giant kraken slayers. The other two boys nodded as well, and only then did Sammi relax. For she knew if she went near the _Pearl_, crewmembers would spot her, her cover would be blown, and she'd have to explain to her father what she was doing out so late by herself. _That_ was a conversation that Sammi would much rather avoid.

"Good idea," said Sammi, just as David and Brad returned to the table.

"What'd we miss?" David asked as he and Brad sat down at Sammi's table. Apparently her little stunt hadn't angered him too badly, as he graced her with a killer smile. It was the kind of smile that Sammi might've fallen for in a different life, one that she didn't already know the warmth of William's smile. She returned his smile, though, out of politeness.

"They can fill you in," said Sammi. "I have one thing that I need to go get, and then I'll meet you on the outskirts." Horner, Fletcher, and Ted nodded at her, and promised to cover the rest of the tab. "I'll see you in a bit, David." Once again, Sammi's little sashay turned male heads as she exited the tavern.

"Woah, can you believe her?" Ted exclaimed, still awed by Sammi's presence.

"She sure is something else," Horner agreed with a low whistle. "I've never met anyone quite like her."

"David, you're so lucky to know her," said Fletcher, staring at the door where Sammi had just passed through. "Now we have an in!"

"It's not like that," David sighed, irritated. "She likes someone else, and she has for years. You'd be wasting your time."

"Perhaps," mused Brad. "And perhaps not." No one noticed that David kept shooting looks of contempt at Brad as Horner explained the plan to break in to the Grace mansion.

333

_Fifteen minutes later, Norrington's Cave_

"You want me to _what_?" Norrington had been listening to Sammi's story for the past minute or so, and frankly it had given him a headache. Or rather, it would have if he'd still been alive. But the ghost still felt the familiar pressure building in his temples, one that always occurred whenever a Sparrow rambled in his presence. She talked so bloody fast! How was he supposed to understand a word?

"Please, Norrie. It's just for a bit," Sammi begged. "It's payback time for Lady Grace, and you are the best one for the job. Remember how she reacted when you moved that Bible in Ophelia's room on accident?"

"I remember it quite well, considering it only happened earlier today," he drawled. "But really, Samantha. What if you get caught? That's not going to help your situation with William one bit." Sammi sighed.

"James, I don't need a lecture. I know what we're doing is foolish, and I know it's wrong, but I just can't stop myself! I. Like. Getting. Revenge. There, I said it, and I feel better for it!!"

"Well that's a big shock, a Sparrow bent on revenge," Norrington sighed. "You aren't going to hurt anyone are you?"

"'Course not," said Sammi. "We're causing mischief only, I swear on my pirate's honor." Norrington rolled his eyes.

"What pirate honor?"

"Oh come on Norrie, you know that I can be honorable... sometimes," said Sammi with a wink.

"Yes, I suppose," he admitted. "Alright. I'll help you scare Lady Grace. But know this - I'm only going along for your protection."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sammi smirked. "I know you'll take great pleasure in frightening Lady Grace out of her wits again."

"I will do no such thing!" Norrington cried, appalled at her suggestion. "Well, maybe a little," he relented. Sammi led the way out of the cave, and they continued to banter practically all the way to the Grace Manor. She almost ran into David and his group of pirate friends, who were hiding in the forest in a spot that was in viewing distance of Ophelia's window.

"Will you all knock it off?" Sammi said tiredly, as the boys jostled each other for a better look. "She's just a girl!"

"Sorry, Samantha," David apologized, which prompted the others to do so. "So, what was is you had to go get?"

"Him!" Sammi said triumphantly, pointing to Norrington.

"Him who?" Brad asked, who was leaning on the larger Horner. He still hadn't completely recovered from his little drinking mishap. To Sammi's annoyance, she found that Norrington was not, in fact, floating behind her.

"James, say something," Sammi pleaded as each boy gave her a strange look. "Don't let them think I'm crazy!" Predictably, nothing happened. "Great, this is just great," she moaned. "Bloody Norrington... I'm going to kill him."

"That would be a useless endeavor, as I am most assuredly dead," said Norrington. He'd decided he'd had his fun with Sammi, and so he spoke up.

"It's a g-g-g-ghost!" Fletcher cried, pointing in the direction of Norrington's voice. Ted and Horner's faces turned white, as they believed they were being haunted by evil spirits. Superstition was a large part of a pirate's existence, and David, who knew about Norrington by now, just stood there and laughed as his friends made general fools of themselves.

"Where is it, Samantha?" Brad asked, trying to reach for his sword, but failing miserably. "I'll drive it away!"

"Shut up, the Graces' servants will hear you," Sammi hissed. "And I don't want him driven away, Bradford! James is a good ghost - he's here to help us scare Lady Grace."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Fletcher cried, straightening up immediately.

"You didn't give me a chance to!" Sammi just shook her head at them.

"I can't hurt you, even if I wanted to," added Norrington, causing all of the boys to flinch. "And you call yourselves men."

"Are you sure you can't show your true form?" Sammi asked. "It would make things much easier."

"I'm sorry, I've already tried," sighed the former admiral. "I can't do it around other people, remember?" Sammi nodded, but she'd hoped that he'd made some progress past that particular barrier - apparently not.

"Alright - we've wasted enough time," she said in a low voice. "We need to commence with the plan. Horner, you let Ted and Fletcher in through the servants' quarters and then head for the stables to do your part. David, James, and I will enter through the front."

"What about me?" Brad cried. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can be our lookout," said Sammi.

"Lookout?" Brad looked outraged. "But I want to go inside and fight."

"You're in no condition to be fighting," David said truthfully. "You can barely stand!"

"I can too," argued Brad, moving away from Horner's support. He promptly fell over, proving David's point exactly.

"Stay here, mate, and try not to do anything stupid," Sammi beseeched him. They left Brad still whining in the dust.

Sammi and David crept through the massive unlocked iron gate that separated Grace Manor from the outside world. Then they tiptoed across the perfectly-manicured lawn, taking care not to slip on the slick grass. Although she was in the middle of a most important mission, Sammi couldn't help but notice the splendor and beauty of the mansion. The only other building on St. Maarten that could perhaps challenge the mansion on grounds of architecture was the Town Hall, where the magistrate spent his working hours sentencing criminals and sorting out property battles. Finally, they were able to slip past the parlor windows unnoticed. Norrington then took this opportunity to walk through the stone wall, or at least Sammi supposed he did - she couldn't say for sure as he was currently invisible.

He must've entered somehow, for the second David and Sammi reached the front porch, the door swung open, inviting them inside the house. They didn't hesitate, and quietly entered the foyer. Sammi knew she couldn't dawdle, but she allowed herself to peek at the ornate furniture in the dining room. She almost gasped as she saw the enormous crystal chandelier hanging over the long table. Sammi estimated that it was probably worth as much as her house.

Then David signaled to her, letting her know he was heading in the direction of the kitchen to raid the Graces' food supply. Sammi had had no objections to that, as she looked forward to a celebration feast. She nodded at him, and then started to climb the stairs. It was then that it occurred to her that she had no way of knowing which bedroom was Ophelia's. Reaching the top of the stairs, she paused, listening for any tell-tale signs of distress. It was then that a blood-curdling scream rang out from one of the bedrooms. _Ah, I see James had found Lady Grace,_ Sammi thought with grim satisfaction. _I hope he scares the hell out of her!_

Not ten seconds later did Sammi hear a commotion coming from one of the bedrooms on the other end of the hall.

"Mum!" A nightgown-clad Ophelia burst out of her room, looking around wildly for her mother. Her heart pounding wildly, Sammi barely had time to flatten herself against the wall before Ophelia passed her in the dark. But when she did, Sammi caught a glimpse of her unearthly beauty and suddenly it was clear why William and the other boys were so interested in her. The girl was bloody gorgeous - she truly did have a flawless face, and a perfect body. The only thing that kept Sammi from going mad with envy was that she'd noticed Ophelia clutching what had to be her father's sword. To her immense satisfaction, Sammi saw that Ophelia was struggling to lift it as she ran to her mother's aid.

Once Ophelia had disappeared into her mother's room, Sammi was left alone in the hallway. Before she could stop herself, she raced toward Ophelia's room. She knew she didn't have much time before Ophelia returned, so she had to move quickly. Sammi scanned the room, her eyes landing on the girl's intricately carved desk. She rushed over to the desk, and swiped the book that Ophelia was in the middle of. For Sammi knew that nothing was more irksome than being denied the chance to finish a good book! Now was her chance to get out, but Sammi didn't take it. She couldn't help herself - she scribbled down a note for her adversary, using Ophelia's quill and parchment. Sammi used her non-dominant hand to write the note, just in case Ophelia happened to show the note to William, who could recognize her handwriting. The cautionary note read like this:

"We know what you're planning to do to him, and it's wrong. Ye be warned; if you hurt him, the consequences will be severe – count on that."

Sammi left the note lying on Ophelia's pillow, where the girl would be sure not to miss it. Clutching the book, Sammi hightailed it out of there. And not a moment too soon, either. Ophelia came running down the hall, just as Sammi had reached the bottom of the stairs. Praying that Ophelia or one of the servants wouldn't see her, Sammi escaped out the front door. Unfortunately, she ran smack-dab into the grounds-keeper, who had heard Lady Grace scream.

"Gotcha, you filthy thief," growled the man, grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her back before she could reach her sword or pistol. "I'll bet my hat that it was you out here stirring up a ruckus last night as well." Sammi said nothing, as she didn't want her voice to give her away as a girl. But she needn't have worried - help was never far off.

"Unhand him," drawled a new voice, the voice of James Norrington. Sammi grinned with relief - not only had Norrington come to her rescue, but he had remembered to keep her gender a secret as well! The grounds-keeper jumped in fright, for he saw no one around him besides Sammi.

"Who goes there?" He cried. "Show your face and fight like a man!"

"Only if you let him go," said Norrington. The grounds-keeper didn't look that convinced. "Oh, I'd do it if I were you," said the ghost. "Because if you don't, I shall have to rid you of your masculinity." Sammi shook with laughter as the man shoved her away from himself with all his might. She took off, running across the yard in the direction of where they'd left Brad. The grounds-keeper wisely did not follow.

"Thanks for saving me back there," she said, once they were out of earshot.

"I told you I'd look out for you, didn't I?" said James. She nodded, more grateful to Norrington than he could ever know. For if she had been caught, the consequences could've been severe. And it wasn't jail she was concerned about - if she'd been caught, she might have lost William's friendship for good once he learned what she had done.

"Norrie, whatever made you think to say that?" She asked him as Brad and the others came into view. "It's not quite your usual fare." Norrington chuckled.

"I said to myself, think like Sparrow."

"James Norrington, taking a leaf out of my father's book." said Sammi with a smirk. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I blame your bad influence," Norrington said in a stern voice, but there was a note of amusement she detected that told her he wasn't serious. They eventually came upon the others, who were dragging Brad back into the woods.

"Samantha!" David ran to greet her, leaving the others to deal with Brad. "Thank God you are safe! I wanted to go back, but the others didn't allow it. They thought you had been captured." In the moonlight, Sammi noticed her friend's wrinkled brow and the worry lurking in his dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine - all thanks to James!" She told him and the rest of the group what had transpired, leaving out the note that she'd written for Ophelia.

"We _are_ glad you're safe," said Horner. "We wanted to make sure you got away, but..." He trailed off, and Sammi was under the impression that the boy was blushing.

"Once Horner finished loosening the carriage wheels, he accidentally knocked over a pile of horseshoes," Ted volunteered, earning him a glare from Horner. "Next thing we knew, the grooms and stable boys were coming at us from all directions, and we had to split."

"So you were just going to leave me there?" Sammi cried, her hands flying to her hips. "Thanks a lot, _mates_!"

"All who fall behind are left behind," said Fletcher. "We live by the Code, Samantha. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"I thought the Code was more like guidelines than actual rules," she said, thankful her grandfather wasn't around to hear her say such blasphemies.

"It is more like guidelines," David agreed, hugging Sammi to him, as if to make sure she had really escaped. "At least that's the way people treat it around here."

"Well, we aren't from around here, are we?" Fletcher glowered at David, who looked like he was about to punch the non-islander.

"Don't start," Sammi warned. "Let's at least start moving back towards town." They did as she asked, each taking turns hauling Brad along. "So did everyone get something from the mansion?" She asked.

"I got plenty of food," said David with a grin. "We shall have a magnificent feast to say the least."

"Can we make the feast tomorrow?" Sammi said with a yawn. "I'm getting tired."

"That's fine," said Ted, stifling a yawn himself. "I can't wait to get back to the ship and look at Lady Grace's calendar of events that I stole. It shows exactly where she'll be, and where her husband will be at pretty much any time. It could be useful in the future."

"Good job," said Sammi, pleased with Ted. "Lady Grace will hate that!"

"And I stole the family's sheets," said Fletcher. "The next time the servants go to change the sheets, they'll be in for a surprise. The Grace family will have to do without their spare silken sheets for awhile."

"Very bizarre, but no less effective," said Sammi, nodding at him. "I'll bet Ophelia and Lady Grace are so spoiled that they'll be pitching a fit about something as trivial as silk sheets. By the way, what are you going to do with those?"

"I'll take them back to our ship and use them, I guess," answered Fletcher while the other boys sniggered.

"You wouldn't happen to want them around in case you invite a lady back to your cabin by any chance, would you?" Sammi asked as the other boys howled with laughter.

"How did you know?" asked Fletcher, who began to sulk.

"Oh, I don't know, she just took a wild guess." The boys jumped again, as they hadn't realized that Norrington was still there. "Perhaps it's because bedding women is the only thing that your miniscule brain thinks about?"

"Leave me alone, you stupid ghost," growled Fletcher. "You were once a man as well, or have you forgotten?"

"Fletcher, we should be thanking him for saving Samantha, not insulting him!" David exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Thank you, oh invisible ghost, for saving Samantha," Fletcher said with his hands folded in prayer. "You happy now?" David just shook his head and let the boy be. They continued their journey through the woods until they came out on the other side by town.

"Well, gentlemen, this is where we part ways," Sammi announced with a smile.

"Goodnight, Samantha," said David with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow for the feast, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Sammi assured him. "Where are we having it, anyway?"

"Come down to the docks around midday," said Ted. "You'll see our ship, the _Wicked Wench_, moored in the harbor."

"Aren't we original with names," said Sammi before she could think. It was only after she'd said it that she realized that few people knew about the _Black Pearl_'s former name.

"I told you people would recognize it, Fletcher," Horner groaned. "Now we're going to have to think of a new name!" Then he turned to Sammi. "I suppose you're a follower of Jack Sparrow's as well?"

"Not really," said Sammi. "I'm trying to be independent of such influences, but it's harder than one might think."

"Maybe we could meet him down at the docks tomorrow," Ted suggested with much enthusiasm. "I've heard he's always out on his ship, training his daughter in some fashion or another. Boy what I wouldn't give to be her. To have a famous father like that - she'd have it made!" David stared nervously at Sammi, but she didn't give anything away.

"Well, if we do see Captain Jack tomorrow, I'm not going to bother him," Sammi said firmly. "I'm sorry, but I've got to be getting home! See you all later - it was nice meeting all of you. Oh, and Brad, you still owe me thirty shillings!" The boys bid her goodnight, and Sammi took off in the direction of her home.

She crawled up the tree that led to her window, and snuck inside, tossing Ophelia's book in her closet. Exhausted from her little misadventure, Sammi fell asleep the minute her head hit her pillow.

333

When Sammi awoke in Paradise Cove, she could tell that something was off. This wasn't the Paradise Cove she knew! For one thing, Paradise Cove didn't have a waterfall. For another, the sky was usually blue, and never a lustrous blend of deep crimsons, scintillating yellows, and bright oranges that lit up the sky today. But the pools of water, the shady palm trees, and the picnic spot were all there. But before she could think on it further, William suddenly appeared from behind a palm tree. He stopped short, gazing at her with his hypnotic eyes, and Sammi had to remind herself to breathe.

"Will!" She cried, thrilled to have him here with her, wherever here was. Even though he'd hurt her earlier that day, she didn't care anymore as she'd already forgiven him. William was here, and that was all that mattered.

"Sammi!" William swept her into his arms. "Finally we have a moment to ourselves," he said, breathing in her sweet scent.

"A moment," said Sammi, her shaking hands betraying her nervousness at being this close to him. "I don't understand. We had a moment to ourselves earlier today in the smithy, but you didn't believe what I had to say about Ophelia. Then you ordered me to leave! If that's what you mean by moment, then I'm out of here."

"I didn't mean any of it," he said softly, looking down at her. "God, Sammi, I'm so sorry I hurt you. Only now can I see the extent of the damage I've caused." His right hand stroked her cheek and she had to bite her lip to keep from sighing in pleasure.

"It's okay," she soothed, praying that he couldn't really tell how much he'd hurt her. She leaned into his touch, hoping she wasn't too obvious about it. "Will, we all do things that we regret. We all hurt people we... like."

"It's not okay," his voice trembled. "I've let you down. I've let everyone down. I hate this person I'm becoming... it's not me. I don't hate piracy!" Sammi's eyes widened at this.

"Are - are you serious?"

"You heard me," William said evenly. "I have nothing against good pirates like our parents. I still want to sail with you one day, only.."

"Only what?" She gasped, still reeling from the shock of his revelation. "Did I do something wrong? Please, Will, tell me what's going on in your head so that we can fix this." Sammi pleaded with him with her eyes, and fortunately for her, it worked.

"Alright," he whispered, taking her hands in his and looking deeply into her troubled eyes. She trembled a bit in his arms, cursing herself for her inability to mask her emotions. "Samantha," he began, calling her by her true name for the first time, "I should've told you this from the beginning, ever since the moment I knew... I love you."

At the very moment his heartfelt confession registered in her brain, a warm glow spread throughout Sammi's entire body that had nothing to do with the sun.

End Ch. 6

A/N: This chapter has officially been Wammified!! Excellent. I hope everyone understood where William and Sammi were in that last scene. If not you can just PM me or wait for an explanation in chapter seven. I will say that they are not in the real Paradise Cove, as Sammi said it's different. Chapter seven will be a whole lotta fluff with some angst on the side. I am really really really looking forward to writing that one, but my annual family vacation is coming up this friday! So I have to pack and prepare for that... but I promise that I will have chapter seven up as soon as I can! Wammi shippers, chapter seven is for you. And there will be more chapters like chapter seven, as I'm in love with this particular idea. Let me know what you think of Sammi and William's current situation!!


	7. Almost Paradise

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait!! Vacation just sort of took precedence over everything. But never fear, I'm back now and I'm refreshed and eager to write. This is the first chapter that focuses just on Sammi and William. There are no other characters in this chapter, just them. It's a big risk, and I hope it works out. The next chapter will bring a return of the Sparrow and Turner clan when Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Ana announce they are leaving William and Sammi in charge of the children while they have a parents' getaway weekend. So you have that to look forward to, and the wait won't be nearly as long.

This chapter is dedicated to our hidetherum PotC fansite founder Shani, whose beloved cat Chiffy passed away recently. We love you, Shani! I only hope this chapter can bring you a bit of happiness during this difficult time.

333

"All these dreams I saved for a rainy day,  
They're finally coming true.  
I'll share them all with you  
'Cause now we hold the future in our hands..."

-Ann Wilson and Mike Reno, Footloose Soundtrack

333

Ch. 7: Almost Paradise

Sammi stared at William in disbelief as a wave of elation washed over her body. _He loved her. _Huh. When had this happened? She certainly hadn't known about it. William had been very convincing when he confessed his love for Ophelia Grace not two days ago. Perhaps he was in love with both of them at the same time? That would be awful. Why hadn't he mentioned any of this sooner? Why was he telling her now? A million questions swirled in her brain as she continued to gaze into his soft brown eyes.

"You... you love me?" Sammi stammered, breaking the silence. "Wha...when...I don't..."

"I've loved you for awhile now," William said softly as she slightly shifted in his arms. "And I know it's wrong of me to continue to feel this way when my feelings are not returned, but I can't stop those feelings from enduring no matter how hard I try to push them away." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and couldn't bare to keep him in suspense a second longer, not when he was gazing at her with such searing intensity.

_"What do you mean your feelings are not returned?_" Sammi screeched. "I've loved you since I was nine years old, Will! How could you not see that?"

"What?" William paled at that. "But Thérèse told me that you only saw me as a friend!"

"Oh Will," Sammi huffed, shaking her head. At that moment she was more than exasperated with his trusting nature! "How could you have believed her?" He winced.

"I see I could have saved us a lot of trouble if I'd just asked you directly, instead of asking your friend."

"That's right, you could have," she agreed. "Why _didn't _you just ask me?"

"I was afraid of what would happen to our friendship if you said you weren't interested in me that way," William confessed, his heated gaze returning once more. "I couldn't lose you for good."

"William," she sighed, her fingers wandering of their own accord to play with his tousled curls. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could kiss me," he suggested with a shrug. Sammi grinned at her best friend, and he grinned back. Finally their feelings were out in the open! What a relief it was for each to see that they loved the other. Sammi moved closer to William, standing up on tiptoe to reach him as he bent down to capture her lips. He inched closer, and closer… so close until they were almost touching, until Sammi quite suddenly remembered something important. Much to her chagrin, she forced herself pull away.

"But what about Ophelia?" Sammi blurted out. "You said you loved her too. Will, I'm not going to be that girl that you go to for solace while you are courting or intending to court another." He gaped at her, his eyes hurt by the brutal accusation.

"Sammi, that's not how I think of you at all! You are_ the_ one. Ophelia was just a distraction. I lied to you and to everyone about how I truly felt about her," he said sheepishly. "I do find her pretty, but I _much_ prefer the company of the beautiful girl before me."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sammi said weakly.

"I have for years," William assured her, blushing a bit. "Ophelia needs dresses and curls and powder to look beautiful. You, on the other hand, look beautiful just as you are, no matter what you're wearing."

It was then that Sammi noticed her clothes, or rather lack of them. She realized that she was only wearing a slinky green top that exposed her midriff, and a tattered maroon skirt that displayed most of her toned legs. William, on the other hand, was sporting his standard shirt, vest, and breeches.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I wearing these clothes?" Sammi asked innocently, trying not to sound too miffed. He winced.

"Well, about that... your current attire leads me to believe that all of this isn't real."

"Excuse me?" Sammi raised her eyebrows. "What are you on about?"

"Think about it logically," said William. "Waterfalls don't suddenly appear in the middle of a jungle. Skies never look as vibrant as this. And besides, when else would you be caught dead wearing that other than in a dream?"

"You think this is a dream?" She asked.

"I do," he answered firmly. "And I'm pretty sure it's _my_ dream."

"_Your _dream?" Sammi cried. "Who is to say it isn't _me_ having the dream?"

"Because I've dreamed of you wearing that before," he admitted, gesturing to her clothes. Sammi just stared at him in surprise.

"William Turner! Have you been imagining me wearing this… this… _strumpet's getup_?" He ducked his head, but Sammi was alerted to his blush by the red tinge on the tips of his ears. "What are you turning away for?" She demanded. "I never said that I was offended by it... quite the contrary." He looked up at that, and she winked at him, causing him to smile in relief.

"You're not angry?" He asked, not daring to hope. William had been anticipating a stinging slap, and was instead pleasantly surprised by Sammi's reaction to his forbidden revelation.

"Angry?" Sammi chuckled. "Perhaps if you were a stranger I would be angry. But you're not; you're my best friend and you happen to hold my affections. Honestly, I'm rather flattered you think of me in this way, Mr. Turner," she said in a low voice, causing his blush to deepen.

"I didn't mean to dream those clothes on you!" He apologized. "It just sort of happened."

"I wouldn't wear them around anyone else but you," Sammi confessed. William gave her a shy smile. "I still think I have as much claim on the dream as you, though," she continued with a grin. "Only in a dream would you be wearing that red bandanna." William frowned.

"What bandanna?" He reached up to touch his head, and sure enough a rough piece of cloth was preventing his hair from flying into his face. William just took Sammi's word that is was red. He went to untie it, but Sammi shook her head.

"Don't! It makes you look like a pirate." William chuckled at that.

"I see that I'm not the only one who has midnight imaginings." Sammi raised her eyebrows.

"I never said _midnight_ - that was all you." William's blush returned in full force, causing Sammi to laugh for she did love to tease him.

"Don't worry, Will, I think about you right before I go to sleep too." She smirked at him, which didn't improve his blush very much.

"So you really think we're having this dream together?" He asked.

"I do," said Sammi, nodding. "Stranger things have happened to us." William took that into consideration. He thought about their location for a moment, and realized something.

"So that means that we're both asleep right now," he said looking worried for the first time.

"Yes, Will," Sammi said patiently. "Usually it is the case that when you dream, you are, in fact, asleep." He scowled at her.

"I know that! But don't you know what that means? If one of us wakes up, then we can't be together here."

"What's wrong with that?" Sammi asked. "We'll wake up tomorrow morning remembering what happened between us and then you can ditch Ophelia and we can finally be together!" But William shook his head.

"I'm not positive that we _will _remember this dream," he said carefully. "And even if we do, who is to say that we will act on it?"

"But we _have_ to remember!" Sammi protested. "I'll be heartbroken if when I wake up you go back to the way things were."

"I can't make any promises," William said, his expression solemn. "I wish I could. But I don't remember every dream that I have. Do you?"

"No," she sighed. "But this is different! This is a special dream, and I know that when I wake up I will feel something has changed and I will confront you about it."

"Let's hope that we both remember, or at least that we have more of these dreams until we do," said William, gently squeezing her hand. They locked eyes once more and it was then that Sammi recognized his unadulterated adoration for her. "But in case we never have this opportune moment again…"

William's starving lips descended towards their target until they were eagerly met by Sammi's. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest as William continued his gentle kiss, supporting her head with one of his calloused hands. Needless to say, Sammi found herself transported straight to heaven. Finally, after all those years of liking him, she was able to express her love for him without reservations!! A tingly wave of bliss washed over her body as she deepened the kiss. But, to her immense frustration, William pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sammi asked in alarm, her lips still tingling from the kiss. "Did you not like it?"

"No I did," William assured her with a shy grin. "I liked it a bit too much - that's the problem." Sammi sighed, for her friend's hands were trembling a bit.

"You're just nervous. Why don't we give it another go?" William couldn't find a reason to disagree, and so their lips met once more. But as before, he pulled away when Sammi tried to deepen the kiss.

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked, after they had broken apart. "Do I need help with my technique? I'm afraid I've only ever kissed one person before. And that was David, who's been my friend for years and it really didn't count because I didn't like him anyway but you dared me to do it and also I just wanted to prove to myself that I was in fact in love with you and that I _didn't _feel anything with someone else…" William waited calmly as he waited for Sammi's ramblings to come to an end.

"Are you finished?" He asked. She nodded mutely, wondering what his explanation would be. "Your technique is fine, no, it's more than fine," he assured her. "If anyone should be lacking in technique that would be me, seeing as you are my first." Sammi smiled at that, for she hadn't been positive that William hadn't already had his first kiss. But now he had, and it was with her!! Life was good.

"Then why did you pull away?" She asked in typical Sammi fashion, not able to keep her mouth shut for long. William smiled wryly.

"I don't want us to move too fast. I want to savor every moment with you, Sammi." Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Will, that's sweet and all, but we've been friends our entire life, we've liked each other for years, and _we're in a bloody dream!_ It's not necessary for us to go slow. Propriety doesn't exist in dreams." William gently kissed her forehead.

"It does in my dream. I'm going to treat you like a lady, so you might as well start getting used to it." Sammi pulled away, sitting down on the sand in a huff, muttering something about being a pirate, which was the furthest thing from a lady. William promptly sat down beside her and they watched the twin pools of water bubble and churn before them.

"I understand how you feel," said Sammi, not giving up just yet. "But think about it. Logically, anything we do in a dream isn't real. Which means, technically, any repercussions of any acts that take place during a dream will not have actually happened back in our world." She graced him with the famous Sparrow smirk that all Sparrows perfected to help them get what they wanted. Predictably, William blushed crimson once he understood to what Sammi was referring.

"No, Sammi," William said firmly.

"Pleeease?" Sammi folded her hands as if praying and continued to plead her case. But it did her no good.

"I can't," he said softly. "If I were to do…" he trailed off as his cheeks grew hot, "do _that_ with you, I'd want to remember it in the morning and there is no guarantee of that. And besides, we're not married."

"Fine then, if it matters that much to you," said a mildly dejected Sammi, letting the subject drop. She hadn't _really_ thought he would agree to her proposition; after all William was still William even in a dream, but it was worth a try. "Then what shall we do with our time, Mr. Turner?"

"We could go exploring," William suggested, turning to look at the waterfall.

"That is a magnificent idea," Sammi said with a wide grin. "I'm right here - explore away." William rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Sammi, you're almost as bad as your father!"

"I take that as a compliment," she said sweetly.

"You would." They grinned at each other, and Sammi turned to gaze at the waterfall that had captivated William so. But then she had an idea. "Race you!" Without warning, she took off running across the beach in the waterfall's general direction. William followed a few seconds later, for he had anticipated her move. Breathing hard, he chased her down the beach, the soft sand beneath his feet impeding his movements. However, William was a fast runner, and nothing was going to stop him from catching up to the one he loved most. Soon he was in arm's length distance from her.

"Ahh!" Sammi cried when she looked back, for William was just behind her. She put on a burst of speed, but it didn't lengthen the distance between them by much. Sammi slowed a bit, for she secretly wanted William to catch her if it meant she got to be in his arms again.

"Gotcha!" William cried, throwing his arms around her waist as Sammi 'struggled' to get free. She laughed as William proceeded to tickle her bare stomach, his hands lightly grazing her sensitive skin. But that was all it took.

"Stop it!" She protested, but both of them knew that she didn't mean it. And so, William continued to tickle her mercilessly. But she turned the tables when she whipped around and tickled his underarms.

"Eep!" William squeaked, which caused Sammi to giggle this time. He should've known it was a mistake to tickle her, as he was the more ticklish of the two. William squirmed out of her grasp, guarding his armpits from assault by tickling. Now it was her turn to chase him! This time, William sought refuge over by the waterfall, which flowed directly into one of the pools. When she arrived, Sammi just saw him vanish behind the tranquil vertical streams of crystal water. _I have you now_, she thought with glee.

"William? You can come out now," Sammi called tentatively as she approached the waterfall. "I know you're back there." She stood directly in front of the waterfall with her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Will. If you're not out by the count of three, I'm coming in there. One…Two…" Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her straight through the icy water.

"Cold!" She gasped, the second the chilled sensation quelled and a cool breeze met her skin. Judging from his smug grin, William seemed very pleased with himself for sneaking up on her twice. "Will." Sammi glared at him, for her clothes were sopping wet, as was her skin. But then she saw the heat in William's eyes and knew that it was all worth it.

"Stop staring at my body and come warm me up," she ordered.

"Sorry," he said, the blush appearing once more now that she'd caught him in the act. "Here." William enveloped her shaking form in his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are you not wet?" She wondered.

"I went around the waterfall, not directly through it," he explained. Sammi was positive she'd seen him walk through it, but who was she to complain? She had a warm, dry William sharing his body heat as he held her close and did his best to warm her. He ran his hands up and down her back, and tried to massage the warmth back into her arms. She sighed happily, for his touch was more than getting the job done.

"Better?" He asked after awhile.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered. But Sammi didn't budge. She was perfectly content where she was.

"Should we go explore the jungle?" William breathed.

"We should," she agreed. But neither one moved. If anything, William's hold on her tightened. They stayed like that, locked in each other's arms, and for how long Sammi couldn't guess. Finally William disentangled himself from her, but still kept hold of her right hand.

"Shall we?" Sammi smiled dreamily up at him, and she most heartily agreed. At this point she would agree to anything William asked of her, but she didn't want him to know that! Not yet, anyway.

"To the jungle, Mr. Turner," she commanded with much authority.

And so, William led Sammi through the jungle, walking just in front of her just in case danger was lurking. Even though she knew that becoming injured in a dream wouldn't affect her in real life, she was still touched by William's simple gesture. But luckily, there was no danger to be found. The only animals they came across were a couple of pesky parrots and several butterflies. As they passed by a hibiscus bush, William picked one blossom and tried to stick the crimson flower behind Sammi's ear. Unfortunately, it didn't really stay, no matter how William arranged the stem. She chuckled at her friend's failed attempt and he begrudgingly gave up.

"Here, you can have these," said William, yanking off a couple more flowers for her to hold.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Fiery red, they suit you," he murmured as she sniffed the flowers, inhaling their sweet perfume. "You're so passionate about everything you do, Sammi. I admire that so much!"

"So are you," she protested. "What about sword-fighting and drawing? How soon you forget."

"Maybe," he conceded, giving her a half-smile. "I still say you are the more passionate of the two of us." Sammi grinned at that, never one to dodge a compliment.

"I suppose I am – Sparrow passion is legend, after all." They continued to trek deeper into the jungle, where the density of the forest blocked the vermillion sky from view. Just for fun, Sammi kept coming up with excuses to touch William. One time she thought she saw a snake. Another time, she tripped. Then she had to remove a bug from William's hair. William pretended to be annoyed by it all, but he didn't fool her one bit! Eventually, they came to a clearing where they could see the sky again at last.

"Look, Sammi," William whispered. Sammi's eyes widened as she noticed the wide variety of bushes and trees, each growing fruit of some kind. She correctly identified clusters of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries about to burst with ripeness, along with fuzzy peaches, sunny pineapples, and were those papayas, mangoes, and kiwi? She'd never seen so much exotic fruit in one place in her life! But she wasn't satisfied until she'd spotted a tree that bore the most alluring fruit of all.

"There's apples, Will," she cried. "Come on!" Sammi dragged him by the hand over to the apple tree, which was overflowing with the red, crisp. juicy fruit. Miss Sparrow wasted no time picking two of the ripest apples on the tree while William just stared at the branches in awe. "Here, catch!" She threw an apple to William, who caught it and took a large bite. From William's delighted grin, she gathered that the apples were sweet enough to eat, and bit into her own apple.

"How could all of this fruit grow on one island?" She asked between bites.

"It's a dream island," said William, as if that explained everything. "Not everything has to make sense."

"This makes sense," Sammi said softly, reaching up to caress William's cheek.

"Yes," sighed William as he leaned into her touch, his apple forgotten. "It does indeed." But Sammi was partly deceiving him, as she quickly withdrew her hand and took off running towards the beach, shouting behind her that they were racing. "Damn it," William muttered, not wanting to run after her again so soon. But of course he did.

"I really beat you this time," she gloated, already waiting for him as William collapsed near her on the beach. "Did I wear you out?"

"In a matter of speaking," he grunted. Sammi flopped down in the sand beside him.

"Actually, I'm rather exhausted as well." That wasn't a lie. She really _was_ tired, but 'exhausted' was exaggerating just a bit, for her own purposes. Trying to be subtle, she slowly scooted closer to William, but he was on to her.

"Sammi, if you want me to hold you, just say so," said William, amused.

"Will, I want you to hold me," she murmured, not quite looking into his eyes.

"Gladly," he whispered and pulled her into his arms. It was then that he noticed that she started to tremble. "Sammi?" He asked tentatively, gazing into her lovely brown eyes as he cupped her chin. "Are you alright?"

"Will, one of us is bound to wake up soon," she worried. "I'm just not ready for all of this to end." He sighed.

"I don't want it to end either. Sammi, you mean the world to me." It was all that he was willing to say in a dream that he may or may not remember, but Sammi could read between the lines. He was hers and she was his, and it wasn't necessary for him to say it, but he did anyway, for her benefit.

"So do you," she whispered. "But I can't help thinking that I'll wake up and you'll still be mooning over Ophelia."

"I'll try my best to remember," he vowed. "I don't know how I could ever forget this, you and I. But I can't promise anything. God, I hope I remember," he said wistfully, stroking her cheek. "I don't ever want to hurt you again like I have before."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," she said, a bit of her old spunk returning. "I've missed the real you for so long, Will."

"I can't believe I actually wanted to give up piracy," he grimaced. "But that's over now – hopefully."

"Hopefully," she echoed. "But if you don't remember, I won't hold it against you."

"You should," said William, looking wistful. "By all rights, I don't deserve you."

"And yet you have me," Sammi reminded him. "You'll always have me, no matter what."

"I'm glad," he said, sincerely touched by her affirmation. He gently kissed her brow. "You know Sammi, I truly think that I-"

But then he grew silent and the warmth that was William vanished abruptly without warning. Sammi just stared at the empty spot before her and willed herself not to cry at the thought of losing him. Mechanically, she stood up and brushed the grains of sand off her clothes. All alone, Sammi stared out at the odd purple waves that crashed against the shore as she contemplated William's sudden absence. She didn't blame him, for he hadn't meant to wake and leave her there. But if he didn't remember their dream in the morning, it was going to be ten times more difficult for her to endure his fixation with Ophelia, now that she'd had a taste of what it was like to be loved by him. Truly, she'd never felt happier, not even when she'd been captaining the _Pearl_. William had a hold on her; mind, body, and soul, and it scared her. What if he forgot? What would she do then? _Remember, Will, _she prayed, sinking down into the sand once more._ When you wake up tomorrow morning, you _have_ to remember us. If not, I fear that I shall go mad._

End Ch. 7

A/N: Yay! I'm so proud of this chapter. I love dreams because they are just the perfect excuse for good old-fashioned fluff. And of course there was a touch of angst there too. It was interesting writing about Sammi and William together when they aren't really together. It's more like their subconsciouses are bonded now; it was their subconsciouses that admitted their feelings in the dream. The real Sammi and William haven't actually admitted to the other how they feel, even though they may have an unsettling, lingering feeling as though they'd experienced something together that they can't quite recall. Confusing? You bet! Even I am confused sometimes. And it will get even worse to sort out who remembers what in chapter eight. But it's not supposed to be completely straightforward. There is an air of ambiguity that I have encouraged. So I'm sorry if you don't completely understand this chapter, but take comfort in the fact that you don't have to.

Let me know if you would be interested in more future dream chapters like these!


	8. Never Gonna Be The Same Again

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So here we finally get to see if Sammi and William remember their joint dream or not. Hopefully what happens isn't something that's too predictable! And as promised, there's a scene with all of the Sparrows and Turners. It was meant to be a comedic scene, so hopefully that's how you will interpret it.

I want to thank _WillsElizabeth_ for all of her amazing reviews, not just for this story but for my X-Files fic as well!! I wish I could reply back. Your reviews always make me smile :D You're so right about no matter how angsty Will is, he could never beat Mulder on the angst-o-meter. I'll try to get some more X-Files oneshots out before the movie, which I can't believe is only nine days away!

I hope everyone likes this chapter because I have re-edited and rewritten it time and time again, but I'm still not one hundred percent satisfied. Oh well. At least it has some Willabeth in it, which the story has been lacking in the past couple chapters. Enjoy!

Ch. 8: Never Gonna Be The Same Again

333

"I've been dreaming about you  
And in my dreams you do anything I want to  
When I try to get closer to you  
You push me away, I don't know what to say…" -Lori Ruso, Teen Witch Soundtrack

333

_A dashing bandana-clad pirate had left her all alone on the beach, staring out at the boundless horizon. Would he honor their love? Would he even care enough to remember?_

Sammi awoke with a start, breathing hard. _William! _Images and feelings swirled before her eyes, much fading before she could make sense of it all. But she absolutely was certain of one thing - she'd dreamed of William and he had professed his undying love for her! That in itself was an insane concept, but there was something even madder she recalled about the dream than William's confession; somehow she knew she had actually_ shared_ this dream with her best friend. She smiled to herself - she did remember him arguing with her about who was having the dream. Not only that, but they had kissed. And oh, _what_ a kiss! Her grin widened as she recalled how her heart leapt the moment William's lips had touched hers.

All she had to do now was to head over to the Turners' and ask William if he remembered the dream, _their_ dream. Giddy with excitement, Sammi rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. Not bothering with her hair, she rushed downstairs to find Ana waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Morning, Samantha," her mother said briskly. "I was just going over with Eva to visit Elizabeth and-"

"I'm coming with you," Sammi interrupted, grabbing a slice of buttered bread and stuffing it into her mouth. "I have to see William right away!" Ana noted the odd, silly little grin plastered across Sammi's face. If she hadn't known better, Ana would've guessed that William's feelings had drastically changed toward her daughter. But she knew that was impossible – the stupid boy was still stuck on the magistrate's daughter.

"Anything I should know about?" Sammi snorted, chuckling to herself as if she protected a precious secret.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered honestly and left it at that. Ana shrugged, and followed Eva out the door. She was used to her daughter withholding information from her, especially where William was concerned. But whatever was causing Sammi to smile, Ana welcomed it. It was good to see her daughter looking happy again, after William will had unknowingly broken her heart.

The three Sparrow females made the short journey over to the Turner home, where they were welcomed by Elizabeth and ushered into the living room. Ana and Sammi couldn't help noticing the faint dark circles around Mrs. Turner's eyes, and they wondered what could've caused such an affliction.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Have you not been sleeping well?" Ana asked, concerned for her friend's health. Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not me who is having trouble sleeping; it's James. He's sleepwalking again! Last night he accidentally woke up William just before dawn, and it's a good thing he did because he was trying to leave the house by means of William's window." She sank down onto the nearby couch. "Ana, I'm at my wit's end! Will and I were up the rest of the night with him, trying to figure out what could be done…" Ana sat down next to Elizabeth, and put a friendly arm around her. Mrs. Turner rested her head on Ana's shoulder and poured out all of her worries concerning her youngest son.

Sammi left Ana to comfort Elizabeth while she sought out William. So that's what had woken up her friend last night, why he'd suddenly left there alone in their dream! Reminding herself to throttle James later, Sammi trotted after William, who she spotted coming downstairs, bed head and all.

"Sammi!" William smiled happily at his best friend, pleasantly surprised to find her in his home at breakfast time. "It's good to see you," he yawned, stretching his arms.

"It's good to see you too," she answered quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen where they could talk. William chewed thoughtfully on his cinnamon bun as Sammi carried on the conversation, as usual.

"…and then I heard about your brother," she said, casually bringing up the subject of James' sleep-walking issues. "It's a good thing you were there to stop him from leaving the house."

"Yes, it was very fortunate," he mumbled, swallowing a bite of cinnamon bun. "I'm sorry, Sammi, it's not like I don't love my brother, but I'm bloody tired of him waking me up so early! For instance, last night I was having a very good, no, an excellent dream, and James just _had_ to wake me up at what I believe to have been the best part." Sammi almost keeled over at his most fortuitous announcement.

"I don't believe it - you remembered," she squeaked. "William, do you know what this _means_ for us?"

"Uh, it means I can remember a dream every once in awhile?" William just stared at her oddly, tilting his head a bit to one side. "Sammi? Why are you so excited that I remembered a dream?" _Bugger! He doesn't _really_ remember. Or if he does, his memory needs some jogging. Okay, Sammi, just talk your way out of this one. _

"Oh, hah, it's just that I remembered a dream that I had last night. I just thought it was an odd coincidence that we _both _happened to remember dreams that we had on the same night." She smiled prettily at him, and luckily he bought her explanation.

"I see," said William, amused. "You know, it _is_ possible for two people on a given day to remember dreams that they've had."

"Thank you for that, Will," said Sammi, rolling eyes. "Really enlightening stuff, there. But, I'm curious. What exactly was your _excellent_ dream about?" William thought hard, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You know, I'm not really sure," he admitted. "I just know it was the best bloody dream I've had in awhile. I haven't felt that alive in years!"

"Huh, you don't say!" Sammi commented. "Perhaps you dreamed about a certain _someone_." William gasped at that, closing his eyes as if remembering.

"Sammi, you…you're right! How could I forget? It's all coming back to me now! I confessed my love and she actually returned my feelings."

"Yes," Sammi prodded, not daring to hope. "Go on."

"It was amazing," he continued. "It was like she was right there with me… she asked me not to forget. As if I could." William smiled wryly at Sammi. "My dearest love… my reason for living… my Ophelia." He sighed dreamily and she took a step back, repulsed by his blasphemous words.

"_What?_ No!" She said shaking her head vehemently.

"What do you mean, no?" William asked, frowning at her strange outburst.

"I mean, I-I don't think it was her," Sammi stammered, biting down on her lip to keep from crying.

"Come on, Sammi," William said gently. "It's not like you were there."

"No, I suppose not," she whispered, her voice breaking as she realized that the situation between her and William had been made much, much worse than ever before.

"Look, I know you don't think much of Ophelia, but Sammi, you have to believe me when I say she's not like the others," William began. But Sammi had heard enough; enough about Ophelia, enough about how he didn't remember that it was _her_ that he'd dreamt about.

"Will, I'd better go," she mumbled. Sammi turned to run, but her tormentor was faster. He just barely touched her cheek with the back of his hand, but it had as much effect on Sammi as if he'd clapped her in irons. She couldn't have left the room then, even if she'd wanted to.

"No, don't leave," he pleaded. A flash of panic surfaced in William's honey eyes, but when Sammi searched for it again, it was gone. "I'm sorry if talk of Ophelia bothers you," William said, his expression sorrowful. "Why don't we talk about your dream instead?"

Sammi wrinkled her nose, wishing now more than ever she'd never even brought up the subject of her dreams. It was apparent that she had not, in fact, been sharing a dream with William, as he had been having a completely different experience in dreamland last night. Of course she hadn't been sharing his dream – that was ridiculous, wasn't it? And yet she'd desperately wanted to believe that it had been true. Sammi felt like a fool, a young, stupid, lovesick fool. _How had it come to this?_

"It wasn't all that interesting," she said, trying to downplay the whole thing. "I dreamed I was in paradise with this boy – that's it."

"Do you remember who it was?" William gazed at her uncertainly.

"No," she said coolly. "I don't. It's more than likely someone I've never met. The setting sure was beautiful, though. By the way, where did you say your dream took place?" Sammi didn't know why she was asking this, but she had to be absolutely sure that William's dream wasn't anything like hers.

"Hmm," he muttered. "I believe it just took place on the island somewhere. The setting was very familiar." Sammi nodded, utterly disappointed in his answer. Well, that proved it. There was a far cry between the island and a paradise complete with purple waves, a fruit grove, and a waterfall. "But the dream sure was encouraging." William smiled at her, his special smile reserved for her that caused her to go weak in the knees. "And for you too, I presume."

"Oh yes, very encouraging," Sammi said dryly, wanting to slap him at that moment for his incorrigible cluelessness. William sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her in a cynical mood like this.

"I've got to go and get ready for my lessons," he said, for in truth he was running a tad behind. "We'll talk about this later, alright? My parents have been hinting they wanted to talk to both of us about something important today, so I'll see you after my lessons, yes?"

"Of course," Sammi said warmly, resisting the urge to stomp her feet in frustration. "Be careful, Will," she called after him as he trudged back up the stairs to his room. "Don't cut off her hand by accident." William stopped at that.

"You're a terrible person, Sammi." His eyes twinkled merrily, pretending to understand why she'd find pleasure in a dismembered Ophelia.

"And you're not," she said, ever truthful. She doubted William had ever wished anything awful on anyone, even if they deserved it. Which, in turn, helped her see that she could never be deserving of _him_ - not as flawed as she was.

"No one's perfect, Sammi," he said softly, as if he'd read her mind. "Not even me."

_But you're so very close, _she thought wistfully as he disappeared from her sight.

Trapped in a daze of misery, she moved through the house, found her mother, and mentioned that'd she be visiting her grandfather and Faith. It was the only excuse Sammi could think of at the time, and once she'd escaped the suddenly claustrophobic Turner home, she found her feet taking her in the direction of the Captain Teague's humble abode.

333

"That's quite a story," her grandfather Teague mused as he stroked his beard. "That's some dream you've had, Samantha."

"Some dream," Sammi echoed, taking a large gulp of black coffee from her mug that Faith had just refilled. (Tea was forbidden in the house, for obvious reasons.) "I can't believe I actually thought it was real! I've liked William for so long, that I was desperate enough to believe we actually shared a dream together. I must sound so stupid to you!" She angrily banged her coffee mug on the table, sloshing coffee all over it. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I didn't mean to spill, I just…"

"No harm done," Faith said cheerfully, bustling over with a rag to wipe up the spill. "Sammi, you mustn't trouble yourself over how you sound to us."

"Faith's right," said Captain Teague, nodding at her. "We're here to help you. And we'll not judge a word that comes out of your mouth, nor tell a single soul what you've spoken of."

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Besides, it's not stupid," Teague said firmly. "I've heard that, on rare occasions, two people who have a very strong connection have sometimes forged that connection during a dream." Sammi scoffed at that.

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I'd not lie to you, girl," Teague growled. Then his expression softened. "I have no use for lies anymore." He shared a secret smile with Faith. "In fact, I happen to remember having a similar encounter in a dream."

"With who?" Sammi breathed.

"With Jack's mum," said Teague, his eyes far away from his home. "So you see, Samantha, it's not altogether impossible."

"Yes, but William didn't dream of me last night," she reminded him. "Instead, he dreamed of Miss Face." Faith gave a great peal of laughter at Sammi's nickname for Ophelia.

"You know, William could've been mistaken," the wise old woman suggested. "Perhaps he forgot who the girl was in the dream and assumed that it was Ophelia?"

"That's doubtful," Sammi sighed. "He seemed very certain it was her." Faith shared a look with her beloved, plainly stating,_ I_ _tried_.

"Aye," Teague said slowly. "But what matters is what _you_ think. Do you believe that you and William shared that dream?" Sammi nodded, and bit her lip, not wanting to cry in front of them again.

"Against all reasonable thought, I still believe he was there with me." She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Things are never going to be the same between us again, are they? Not now that I've seen this other side of him, a side that he cannot remember?"

"I suppose not," Teague said slowly. "Unless you just flat out ask him if he's interested in you. That would clear up this mess."

"I couldn't do that!" Sammi exclaimed, horrified. "He already thinks I'm a nutter as it is!"

"Samantha, look at it this way," Faith said gently. "If you believe that you and William experienced that dream together, then you also believe that he has feelings for you. Did you not say he professed his love for you?" Again, Sammi nodded, for Faith's sound logic made perfect sense.

"Alright, I'll do it," she decided after my debating. "As soon as William is finished with his sword-fighting lessons, I'll march right over to the Turners and ask him."

"That's my girl," grinned Teague, patting her on the back. "Now what do you say we break out my new guitar?" Faith stepped back, content to watch as grandfather and granddaughter took turns making beautiful music on Teague's brand new acoustic guitar. She fervently wished that all would work out for Sammi and William, as she'd loved and cared for both them since she'd met them at age nine. But ultimately, the decision was up to Sammi and William, and Faith didn't want to stick her nose in where it didn't belong. She, Ana, and Elizabeth could only take the matchmaker charade so far. And something told her that this was just the beginning Sammi's problems…

333

_Dinnertime that night, the Turner home_

Will Turner the elder had had just about enough of the bloody pirate poll that had been circling the world and now the island. After the results arrived via ship last week, Elizabeth had wanted to do nothing other than gloat with Jack about it. That night she had invited all of the Sparrows over for dinner, which Will suspected somewhat had to do with the poll. Elizabeth denied the accusation, saying that she'd wanted to get both families together so that the adults could announce their intentions to the children of taking a weekend trip on the _Swann Song_ in the coming days. But Will was still suspicious of her motives – she was, after all, the Pirate King. It was in her nature to be devious about certain things, as this was no exception.

He hadn't known who had started the poll - one of the pirate lords perhaps. But whoever the culprit, it didn't matter. What _did _matter was that he'd been deliberately left off the list, due to the technicality that he didn't qualify as being a realpirate. And so, with him off the list, Elizabeth hardly had any competition. Naturally, she won the most renowned pirate category, along with Jack as a close second. All of this would've been perfectly fine with Will. He was always proud of his wife and her accomplishments – but this one had gone too far! All day, no matter where he visited, Elizabeth's name had been coupled with Jack's, thanks to the poll. Nevertheless, it was easy to see why Will had the right to be ticked by the incessant mention of the famous Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, as she was listed on the poll. It irked him, and it dredged up bitter memories that Will would rather forget.

The second Ana arrived at the back door with the apple pie, Will could see she'd been experiencing the exact same feelings as he, for she hadn't been included on the list either.

"…should've stayed on the_ Pearl_ so many years ago when we fought the EITC, Ana," said Jack, who let himself in and took a seat at Will's dining room table. "Then, perhaps you'd find yourself on the list."

"Oh, sod off, Jack," Ana said, clearly irritated with the conversation. "I left at your urging! There were the small matters of Davy Jones coming after us, and the impending birth of our daughter."

"Trifles," Jack scoffed, waving his hand. "You still left, and therefore left behind a life of adoration and fame." Ana sighed, looking over at Will, who just shook his head.

"Ana, don't feel too badly," said Elizabeth, popping up from behind a pillow fort that Teague, Dani, Eva, Jamie, and Char had built in the next room. "I was only appointed Pirate King because Jack voted for me."

"True," Ana grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Elizabeth left the children to come join her husband and the Sparrows in the dining room.

"And besides, no one pays attention to a silly little poll." Elizabeth's statement was more than likely meant to be reassuring, but it had the opposite effect on Anamaria.

"But everyone on the island knows by now that you and Jack are the most popular pirates in the world," Ana said bitterly. She'd never really liked any situation in which Jack was paired with Elizabeth, no matter how innocent it may seem. People would talk, and old assumptions about the pair would resurface. Elizabeth shrugged, ever smug that she was getting to share the spotlight with her partner-in-crime, the infamous Captain Sparrow.

"There are no two better pirates for the title," Jack said in a most conceited manner, slipping his arm around Elizabeth, who did not pull away. "Elizabeth's the best pirate king we've ever had, and I…well, that's self-explanatory." Elizabeth and Jack grinned at each other, as if enjoying a private joke. It was true, their positions in the pirate world were quite unique, and the poll merely confirmed that. It also served to remind Will and Ana that they weren't held up on a pedestal as Jack and Elizabeth were by many of their admirers. Will, frankly, had reached his limits of this boasting, and it was time for him and Ana to turn the tables.

"You know, Ana, this scene looks mighty familiar to me," said Will, giving her a subtle wink. Ana smirked, catching on to what he meant to do, and wholly approving of the scheme.

"Whatever do you mean, Will?" She asked casually, causing Jack to pause. He knew that tone of voice – no good ever came from it.

"Well, you weren't around to see it, but I watched Jack and Elizabeth in a similar situation just before she left him to the Kraken." Jack and Elizabeth immediately jumped apart at the mention of their long-past indiscretion.

"Will, that was years ago," Elizabeth protested, putting a healthy amount of space between her and Jack. "I thought we'd gotten past it." Will shrugged.

"I have gotten past it; I just wondered if you had. You looked awfully cozy with Jack a minute ago." He grinned flirtatiously at Ana. "You know, perhaps we should give them a little demonstration, that way they can see it from our perspectives." Jack shook his head.

"Ana would never…" But no sooner had the words left his mouth, Ana flung herself towards Will, finding refuge in his arms. Will held her tightly, turning them both so they could each stare at their significant other. Jack shot Will a death glare, but it had little effect on the present situation.

"Will, this is childish and immature," his wife protested, her voice climbing an octave higher as she whined.

"Yes, it was," Will said softly, a bit of his old pain shining through. But then he relaxed again, and his smirk returned. "Turnabout fair play, my dear."

"You're_ so_ going to get it later," Elizabeth grumbled. Will smiled happily at her.

"Yes, I was counting on that. Now, Ana, where were we?"

"I was about to seduce and kill you," said Ana with a straight face.

"This is great," Elizabeth griped to no one in particular, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "My lover and my best friend together; that is so disgusting!"

"Yes. Yes it was," Will said, trying to sound deeply hurt but failing miserably. Both Ana and Will were about to start laughing uncontrollably, as the situation was quite hilarious from their point of view! "Alright, let's start from the beginning. Ana, you stand away from me to start with." Ana nodded, doing her best to get 'in character'.

"Right," said Will. He was going to enjoy this _so much!_ Will frowned, and did his best to seem troubled, speaking directly towards Elizabeth. "Here I am, the captain of the _Black Pearl_, just minding my own business, trying to go down with his ship by way of death by Kraken, when lo and behold, who shall appear?" Ana stepped forward.

"_Thank_ you, Will," Ana said breathlessly, slowly approaching him the way a spider approaches a fly before she devours it. "You're sacrificing yourself to save the rest of us!"

"We're not free yet, though," Will said, trying to sound upset about the fact that he would soon lose his beloved ship AND reside in the belly of the Kraken. He wasn't positive that he was putting enough emotion into the act, but decided he wasn't going to worry about sounding silly. "But a captain's got to do what a captain's got to do," he added, puffing out his chest for all to see.

"I still can't believe you came back!" Ana cried, purposely overdoing her part for comedic effect. "Was it all for me? Oh William, I always _knew_ you were a good man." She swayed her hips, slowly drawing closer to Will.

Jack stuck out his tongue, emitting a 'blech' sound, and Elizabeth looked like she wanted to do the same. Now they both vaguely understood what Will had felt when he'd accidentally seen their 'goodbye' kiss. Elizabeth was just glad she knew Will and Ana were acting, that they would never want to truly hurt her in that way. So many years ago when he watched her with Jack, Will hadn't had that luxury... he hadn't known what to think.

Ana drew nearer, her forehead almost touching Will's. Like Jack and Elizabeth so long ago, Ana and Will were silently daring each other to see which one would back out (or start laughing) first. They locked eyes, and both knew that they would come as close as they possibly could to kissing without their lips actually touching. Will inched closer, and Ana looked just liked she was about to close the distance between them, when…

"Stop it!!" Sammi screamed, along with Dani as they intervened. Without the knowledge of the adults, all of the children had quietly snuck closer to watch the show. The boys were so stunned, they couldn't say a word. William, having just come home from his day at the smithy, was greeted by this entire revolting scene in the dining room between his father and Sammi's mother. Will and Ana quickly moved apart once they realized they had a young audience.

"What the hell is going on?" William cried, exchanging a horrified glance with Sammi and stepping forward as he voiced the question that was on all of their minds.

"Ask _them_," said Sammi, pointing to Jack and Elizabeth and placing her hands on her hips. "Apparently they started it before we were born."

"It was all a misunderstanding, children," Elizabeth said loudly. "I only kissed Jack to save Will, and the rest of the crew. It was very sad and unfortunate Jack had to die, but I made sure we went to World's End and brought him back."

"That's not the way I remember it," Will said slyly.

"Nor I," said Jack. "As I recall, you were very willing to… Ow!" He rubbed his stinging cheek where Elizabeth had slapped him. Jack turned to face the children, who were all sporting looks of horror, save for Charlotte, who looked amused.

"Father?" Dani asked, wrongly perceiving him to be doing something rather inappropriate with Eva's mum. "How could you do that to Mum! She's right there!"

"Ugh! Dani, you are so _stupid_ sometimes," Charlotte said bossily, tossing her head. "They're just pretending! Anyone with half a brain could see that."

"Is she right, Father?" Dani asked, uncertain.

"Yes, love," sighed Will. "We were just acting. I love your mum and Ana loves Jack. I promise nothing has changed between your mother and I." To prove his point, Will pulled Elizabeth close, and gently kissed her.

"Good," said James with a small voice, for he knew his father's promises were always true. Still, his bottom lip was trembling, and his wide blue eyes were filling with tears. "I'm glad you don't like Ana better."

"Me too," added Jack, who had just kissed his Ana. He wasn't upset by all this, for he knew he deserved the taste of his own medicine. In fact, he'd found Ana and Will's performances to be quite funny. The real question was would _Elizabeth _be made upset.

"Well, _I _knew they were acting," Teague said with confidence, even though he hadn't been so sure of that a moment ago. "It was quite obvious."

"No you didn't!" Dani exclaimed. "You were just as shocked as we were."

"Slap him, Mum, slap him!" Eva cried, meaning for Ana to slap Will. Her mother just laughed, and shook her head.

"No dear, Will doesn't deserve a slap. Only your father deserves those, on occasion when he's been very naughty." Sammi rolled her eyes, wishing her mother wouldn't say those things around William, who could catch the underlying meaning.

"Can we all move on please?" Sammi asked, and rambled on without receiving an answer. "Char, stop being a boss. Dani, listen to Char. James, get a grip. Teague, stop acting like you are Father. Who did I leave out?"

"Meee!" Eva sang out.

"How could I forget?" Sammi sighed. "Eva, we don't use slapping as a routine form of discipline, so stop suggesting it." The adults looked slightly impressed when they saw how she'd mollified the children. "Well, that's it," said Sammi. "Go back to your game! There's not thing to see here – the show's over." Grumbling, the Sparrow and Turner children returned to their game in the living room.

"Thanks, Sammi," Elizabeth said, grateful for any assistance in this situation.

"Anytime." Sammi stared disapprovingly at Elizabeth, now that she knew the entire truth behind her father's death by Kraken. Meanwhile, Pirate King finally remembered why she'd needed William and Sammi.

"Right," said Elizabeth, trying not to let the young woman's close scrutiny bother her. "Sammi, now that I have you and William here, I was wondering if you two would be up for watching the children this weekend."

"The entire weekend?" William gasped. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to take a trip on the _Swann Song_. And the Sparrows are coming too!" Will made deliberate eye contact with Ana, who winked at him.

"Excellent," said Will with a mischievous grin.

"Enough!" Elizabeth groaned. "It's not funny anymore, Will. You need to stop."

"We'll stop if you and Jack promise to stop going on about the pirate poll," said Ana. Elizabeth threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Is that what this is all about? The bloody poll?"

"It's not just the poll," Will corrected. "It's your and Jack's attitude about it."

"Aye, it's made Will and I feel quite inferior," added Ana. "Because we're just as good pirates as you are!"

"I suppose we have been flaunting the win a bit." Jack conceded.

"A bit?" Will cried. Jack sighed.

"Fine, more than a bit. Tell you what – if you stop, we shall stop."

"Done," said Will, and he and Jack shook on it, just as Elizabeth and Ana did. "So, Sammi, are you and William up for a wild weekend with the five of our little terrors?" Will asked, praying she'd say yes.

"I'm up for it – I had fun doing it last time with you, Sammi," said William, with a smile. Eva snickered from the next room, but Sammi just ignored her.

"As did I," said Sammi, trying to conceal her true feelings on the matter of playing house with William. It would be all wrong now that she'd had that damn dream! She'd just keep wishing and hoping for things that would never come to pass with him, and couldn't see how she was going to enjoy the coming weekend. Still, it would give her the chance to ask William flat out if he was at all interested in her, as now was not the opportune moment thanks to the awkward situation with their parents still fresh in their minds. "I'm in!"

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging them both in turn. "I know that all of us could use a little time away from it all. Now as you know, Captain Teague and Faith will be available if you need anything…" Sammi began to tune out the instructions, as she remembered them from last time.

"Mum, I'm hungry," James whined from the next room, effectively cutting her off. Elizabeth chuckled, for her younger son just loved to gobble down every morsel of food left on his plate. She'd rather him have sleeping troubles than eating troubles.

"I'm hungry too," called his mother. "Dinner's almost ready – how about all of the children come and take a seat at the table?" At that, James, Char, Eva, and Teague stampeded into the dining room, and fought each other for the 'best' seats at the table. But one child lingered in the doorway.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I'm not hungry," said Dani in a dignified voice. "You ruined my appetite, all four of you. It was very wrong what you did." The adults had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, love," sighed her father. "I can see why you would feel that way, as it was a rather insensitive thing that we did. But believe me when I say it was all in fun." Will walked over to his daughter, gave her a hug, and talked quietly with her for a bit.

"Come on, Dani, Mum's making your favorite casserole," James reminded her. Dani reluctantly inhaled the strong cheesy smell of potato casserole, and decided that she was hungry after all.

333

_Later that night, the Turners' bedroom_

Will had just finished putting the children to bed with a pirate story. He had retired to his room for the night, finding his wife already in bed waiting for him. And so, Will decided to clarify what had been bothering him since dinner.

"Elizabeth, when you said punishment, did you mean _punishment_ or… punishment by abstaining?" Will nervously awaited her answer.

"As amusing as forcing you to abstain would be," she began, "I've decided not to go that route as I'd rather not punish myself in the process." Will visibly relaxed at that, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"Thank you!" He cried, climbing into bed with her, and pulling her into his arms. "Elizabeth, you _know_ I never intended for the children to see that scene with Ana."

"I know you didn't," she chuckled. "But Will, you'll have to think about those things before you do something rash – there are consequences for your behavior. Such as, having to answer a million questions tomorrow from Dani and James."

"Oops?" Will graced her with an adorable pout.

"Yes, Will. Oops is right." She gave her husband a stern look, which just caused him to laugh.

"All consequences aside, it was a bit of fun for me. Ana's a pretty good actress." Elizabeth coughed.

"I suppose she is. But I must say, that was rather awful to watch. I can finally somewhat appreciate now what it must've been like to be you that day." Will smiled down at her.

"Yes. Now we're even, and if you wish, we shall never speak of it again."

"That would be lovely," sighed Elizabeth, snuggling up to him and changing the subject. "Will, I just don't know what we're going to do about James."

"Double check that our door is locked before we go to bed?" Will offered. Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Will, I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. He could just walk right out of the house and not even know it! He could become ill, or hurt, or…"

"We'll work on it," Will soothed her. "I'm sure one of our many contacts will know someone who can help James." Elizabeth sighed.

"I hope so. I just hope that there wasn't anything we did to cause this to happen. What if he's nervous or scared about something which caused him to sleepwalk? That would be awful!"

"I know you're scared for our son, but worrying about it won't help him," he reminded her.

"You're right," she sighed. "I shouldn't dwell on it right now." She decided to push James' problem aside for now, changing subjects on Will once again as she turned to face him. "So, are you ready for your punishment, Mr. Turner?" Will grinned at her as she moved to straddle him, tying his bandanna over his eyes.

"Punish away." And so she did.

333

That night, as far as she could remember, Sammi's dreams were sadly William-free, causing her to question her belief that she'd shared a dream with him at all.

End Ch. 8

A/N: Poor Sammi! Once again, William has left her heartbroken. Just out of curiosity, did anyone predict William thinking the dream was about Ophelia?


	9. Foolish Heart

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I was so thrilled by everyone's reviews last time, especially since most of you got a kick out of Ana and Will's little scene. ;) There's a little continuation of that in this chapter. Several of you wanted me to include a scene with the parents while they're away, so that's in there along with specifically Willabeth and specifically Sparramaria. As much as I love writing Sammi and William's story, I still like to touch base on what their parents are up to.

I'm so glad I got this posted before I leave to visit my cousin in Florida. I'll be gone about a week, and hopefully I'll have some time to work on the following chapter during my vacation.

Warning: Angst ahead! Enjoy it!

Ch. 9: Foolish Heart

333

I need a love that's strong  
I'm so tired of being alone  
But will my lonely heart  
Play the part of the fool again  
Before I begin…

-Steve Perry

333

The same night that Sammi tossed and turned yearning for another dream with William, her parents stayed up discussing a very serious issue.

"Sammi went out last night," Jack said matter-of-factly. "Gibbs told me he saw her at one of the pubs." He was sitting up in bed next to Ana, who seemed to be fine with the news.

"I'm proud of her," said Ana with a tiny smile. "She's asserting her independence little by little. Besides, it's what we wanted, right? We'd planned for her to get her start here on the island where your crew can keep an eye on her."

"I'm proud of her too," said Jack. "Gibbs told me she beat a boy her age in a rum-drinking contest." He smiled, ever wistful. Then his expression turned serious. "Ana, I know you didn't want me to bring this up again, but I feel like it's a necessary thing to do. I think that now the time has come to tell her the truth about what happened to her Aunt Eva." Jack gazed at her with pitying eyes, waiting for the onslaught of his partner's fury.

"Jack," Ana glowered, her body tensing immediately at the mention of her late sister. "I thought we agreed that none of the children should know the details behind her death."

"But I believe she needs to know," he argued quietly. "Sammi needs to know that her seventeen year-old aunt was raped and murdered by two men that she knew, men that perhaps were her friends. Our daughter needs to know the whole story to fully comprehend the evil which lurks in some men."

"She does know, Jack," Ana insisted. "We've taught her well - she knows how to be careful. For Pete's sake, she's lived around pirates her entire life."

"Yes, but those pirates would never cross me," Jack pointed out. "The truth is that she's been protected her whole life. Soon she's going to be sailing on ships with men who have no allegiance to me, and they could destroy her, body and spirit. I can't let that happen; I won't." But Ana didn't budge, even after hearing Jack's sound argument.

"Jack, we've done all we can. She knows how to defend herself with almost any weapon known to man, and besides that, she's a smart girl. She can take care of herself. And besides, Sammi won't make any truly foolish decisions. She'll only surround herself with people she can trust."

"What if the people she thinks she can trust turn on her, like Barbossa did to me?" Jack cried, raising his voice a bit. "Ana, why don't you want to tell her about your sister? What do you have to lose?" Ana scooted closer to her life-partner, sniffling as she drew strength from him.

"I don't want her to be afraid of m-men, as I was." Jack sighed, and hugged her to his chest.

"I should've thought of that, love." She brushed a tear away from her eye, whimpering as she recalled the gripping fear that had taken hold of her for all those years. Deep down, she had hid that fear as she slowly grew into a pirate capable of defending herself against men. It all came back to her in a rush, switching ships because she was afraid her secret would be discovered, finding her niche on the _Pearl_, Jack flirting with her and eventually befriending her… He had saved her. Ana trusted him, and opened up to him about her phobia. Then, Jack had showed her when they made love for the first time that not all men were monsters…

"Jack…" Ana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was finished with feeling sorry for herself. "I just don't want my daughter's dreams of becoming a captain to be dashed because she's afraid that her crew is going to…"

"I understand where you are coming from," Jack said gently. "But I don't think that just because we told Sammi the truth about your sister that she would abandon her dream. She's a strong one, and she's not a quitter. I just want her to be prepared."

"But you don't know what it was like for me," Ana whispered. "Dressing as a boy all those years, fearing for my life if anyone discovered my secret… it was no way to live. I will _not_ bring that on my daughter! She wants so desperately to live the life of a pirate, and I don't want to make her paranoid about men. You can give her another talk about being careful around men, but please do not tell her what happened to Eva."

"Alright," Jack acquiesced with a sigh. He blew out their bedside candle and they both moved to lie down. "I just want her safe. But you're right, she already knows about the savage nature of some men. I suppose I'll just have to trust that she'll be fine." He gave Ana a quick kiss. "Now, let's get some sleep; we have a big weekend ahead of us."

333

The weekdays flew by for Sammi and the rest of the Sparrow and Turner clans. Everyone was anticipating the parents' coming weekend getaway. The adults could hardly wait to have some time to themselves without being interrupted by the needs of their children, and the children could hardly wait to have a few days away from their parents and their rules. (Of course the Turner children had more restrictions placed upon them than the Sparrows, but that was to be expected.)

Instead, the five children were looking forward to answering to Sammi and William like they had done a year ago. Sammi was their favorite person to have in charge because she let them do almost anything they wanted. William, on the other hand, would often deny the children many of their requests, such as a later bedtime. But still, William wasn't all bad. The children loved it when William and Sammi would spar in front of them. It was quite entertaining, especially when they pretended to reenact a famous duel, such as Jack Sparrow versus Davy Jones.

Finally, the anticipated weekend had arrived. Plenty of preparations had been made by the adults. Ana and Elizabeth had stocked the Sparrow home with plenty of food and drink for the children to eat while they were gone. Captain Teague and Faith had been alerted that the parents were leaving, and had promised to check on the children at least once. The _Swann Song_ had been loaded with all the supplies needed for a weekend pleasure cruise. Jack had arranged for Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti to stay the night on board the_ Pearl_ while he was gone, just in case. Will had made sure the fulltime blacksmith was aware he wouldn't be able to work during the weekend. For the two eager couples wishing for a small break from being parents, everything was going according to plan that fine morning.

"Will, did you remember to bring a hat?" Elizabeth called out as she dashed down the stairs of her home.

"No, I'll be fine without one," he yelled back from their bedroom. Will struggled to lift their trunk, which was supposed to be going on board with them. Honestly, he loved his beautiful wife more than anything in the world, but for the love of God, why couldn't she pack light for once?

"William Turner!" Elizabeth cried from downstairs, as all five Sparrows trickled into her house. It seemed to her that Ana and Jack were ready to leave, and she hated to keep them waiting.

"Yes?" A few seconds later her eldest son popped up on the second floor landing. "What is it, Mum?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Sorry, dear. I meant your father." William chuckled.

"What did he do? You never call him that unless he's in trouble."

"I didn't do anything," Will called from the bedroom, huffing and puffing as he pushed the trunk out of the bedroom.

"Exactly," said Elizabeth, standing in the foyer with her hands on her hips. "He won't bring a hat, and last time his entire face got burned from staying out in the sun too long. You were miserable, Will! And I had to take care of you, which in turn made me miserable because I hate to see you in pain. So, in conclusion, _you are bringing a hat_!" Will chose to ignore her, as he was already engaged in a difficult task.

"William, can you come give me a hand with this?" Will gasped out as he gave up trying to move the bloody trunk by himself.

"I'll be right there," William promised, and went to help his father. Unfortunately, he collided with his sister in the hallway.

"Ouch!" Dani protested as she rubbed her aching temple.

"Sorry, I didn't see you come out of your room," William apologized. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I had to get my sword," said Dani, holding up the wooden weapon. "Now that Eva's here we get to sword-fight in the living room the minute Mother and Father leave."

"I heard that," called Will, causing Dani to jump. "Dani, you aren't to break any of our rules while we are gone! We made them for a reason – to keep you from getting hurt. And to preserve the furniture," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay, Father," said Dani as she moved past William and flew down the stairs to greet a very hyper Eva.

"Why do I get the feeling the children are going to break a lot of rules while we're gone?" Will mused as his son helped grab the other end of the trunk.

"You're getting too old for this," William teased as they slowly carried the trunk into the hallway.

"Thirty-eight is _not _old," his father protested.

"Will's right," Jack called from the ground floor. "If he's old, what does that make me?"

"Practically ancient," said Sammi, who had come to watch the Sparrow- Turner drama unfold. "Your fiftieth is approaching… it will be here before you know it."

"Don't remind me," Jack moaned. As Jack complained about his upcoming birthday and aging in general, both William Turners managed to successfully bring the trunk down the steps. They carefully set it down so they could take a breather.

"Jack, Ana, are you two waiting on us?" Will asked as he caught his breath. Jack winked at Elizabeth.

"It's nothing new for us." Will sighed.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to wear a hat-"

"Will, I don't want to hear another word about it! Please, be sensible. _Jack_ wears a hat while he's sailing, and he doesn't get burned," Elizabeth pointed out. "By choosing to wear a hat, Jack has made a very practical decision."

"Why thank you, Elizabeth," grinned Jack, giving her a mock-bow.

"You're most welcome," she answered, smiling back. Ana and Will glanced at each other knowingly, fairly certain this sort of behavior was payback for yesterday's incident.

"Well if _Jack_ wears a hat, I suppose I have to wear one as well," Will griped.

"Good man," said Jack, ever jovial now that he'd been praised for actually doing something right. "I have some hats on board the _Pearl_ you can borrow because they are-"

"I'm not trying to interrupt or anything," said Ana, cutting in to their conversation. "But are we going to be standing here discussing hats all day, or are we going to leave?"

"You know, now that I think about it, I have decided that it's time to leave," Jack said, his face devoid of expression. Then he grinned. "Children! Come say goodbye to your father." Sammi, Eva, and Teague came running, all three ambushing their father with hugs, with Ana joining in. The same scene happened with all of the Turners.

"I'll miss you, Mum," said Charlotte, her lower lip trembling a bit as she clutched her mother's middle. Dani and James sniggered quietly, for they doubted that _they_ would miss their parents. Not when there was freedom to be had!

"We'll be back in two days," Elizabeth reminded her five year-old. "Now, all of you behave for William and Sammi." All three of them solemnly nodded, which was good enough for her. She had no doubt they would cause trouble for both teens, but if Sammi and William had handled it last time, they could handle them again.

"Come on, Elizabeth," Will said gently, embracing each of his children in turn. "We've made the Sparrows wait for us long enough."

"I know," she sighed. "Somehow that always seems to happen, no matter how early I rise." Char finally released her grip on Elizabeth, and she was able to stand.

"Don't worry, Char," said William. "Sammi and I will be here to take care of you. You're safe with us."

"He's right," said Elizabeth. "Next to your father, William is one of the best swordsmen in all the Caribbean!"

"Speaking of sword-fighting," William muttered, a guilty look materializing on his face. "I have to go. I have my first lesson in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, _what_?" Sammi cried. "Why didn't you remind me of this before now?" William frowned.

"You know I always have lessons scheduled on Fridays!" Sammi cursed under her breath, for she had forgotten that William had quite a few regular clients lined up one that day. "Uh, goodbye everyone," William sheepishly tried to make a hasty exit. "Sammi, I'll be home in time for dinner - then I can help you with the children."

"When you get home I get to take a break," muttered a disgruntled Sammi, folding her arms across her chest. _Five children are a huge responsibility to take care of for almost an entire day. I have every right to be upset,_ she thought to herself.

"'Bye, son," said Will, coming to his rescue. "You'd better be off, then." William smiled gratefully at his father. He scurried out the back door but not before he gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"And there he goes," Dani sighed as they all watched William hurry down the road.

"We need to be doing the same," Jack said gently. "Teague, Sammi's going to need your help now more than ever. As the oldest of the five children, it's –"

"My job to set a good example," Teague finished, rolling his eyes. "I know, Father. Sammi knows she can count on me."

"Good," sighed Jack. "Well, behave all of you. Have fun with Sammi and William!" Then he narrowed his eyes at Eva in warning. "And don't touch my rum." (Jack knew that Sammi would have enough trouble with Eva, and having the eight year-old even slightly intoxicated would not help matters at all.) So with that, both pairs of Sparrows and Turners departed for the docks to sail on a well-deserved pleasure cruise.

333

Even with Teague's help, Sammi found it difficult to keep the children in hand after the parents had left. After an hour of spills, petty fights, and minor injuries, she decided to take them out on a walk around the island.

"Sammi, can we have a picnic lunch?" Dani asked, as the rest of the children dispersed. "I think we should walk down to the beach and watch the ships sail to and from the harbor."

"Good idea," Sammi agreed wholeheartedly. _I have to do something to keep them all occupied_. "Go get ready, and I will put some lunch together for us." Dani scampered away, and Sammi rummaged through the kitchen looking for food. She managed to find some bread, cheese, and fruit and put the items in a basket. It wasn't long before she'd rounded up Teague and the four terrors and led them outside.

Sammi let the young ones lead the way down the road, while she and Teague brought up the rear. As they walked, Sammi asked her brother's advice on how she should tell William about her true feelings for him. Not surprisingly, Teague wasn't much help, but he did listen to her, which was what she needed the most. Sammi ultimately decided to tell William that night after the children were asleep, which Teague thought was a good plan. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, each relieved they could rely on the other while their parents were away. But as the docks came into view, five people crossed their path that Sammi would rather not see during daylight hours.

Her stomach dropped when she identified the shapes in the distance. They were her newfound friends Horner, Fletcher and Ted, accompanied by David, her old friend, and Brad, who Sammi still regarded as an acquaintance. There was nowhere to run, not while she was responsible for all the children. So Sammi decided to wing it, hoping that she could keep all the boys, save for David of course, from discovering her Sparrow family ties.

"Samantha, is that you?" Ted called from afar. Char, Eva, Dani, and James were so far ahead that they did not hear him. But Teague most certainly did, and he stared at Sammi quizzically.

"Just play along," Sammi muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "And remember, I'm not a Sparrow!"

"Yes, it's me," she called back as the pirate boys approached her. "How are you all on this fine day?" None of them answered as they just stared at Teague and the other children frolicking up ahead. David met her eyes, and Sammi could see that he was just as worried that her secret would be found out much too soon.

"Samantha, what's with all the little brats?" Brad sniffed disapprovingly.

"Uh…I'm watching them," Sammi said brightly.

"That's what you do during the day?" Fletcher wrinkled his nose. "I don't envy you." She shrugged.

"The job pays well," she replied. "I'm saving up so I can strike out on my own one day soon. You boys can understand that, right?"

"Aye," they muttered.

"It's not so bad," she said. "They treat me well… mostly."

"You must be out of your mind, though," Ted mused, watching as Eva pulled Dani's hair, who in turn whacked James on the head. "Five of them at once! It's rather brave of you. Their family must be indebted to you for taking them on." Sammi nodded.

"Yes, my services are much appreciated."

"Whose children are they?" Horner wondered.

"I'm not at liberty to say," said Sammi as they walked along the docks down to the beach. "These children aren't just any children, and their parents trust me to keep their identities a secret." Ted's eyes widened at that, as if he'd just made a connection. He scrutinized Teague for a moment, and then made up his mind.

"This boy looks just like Captain Jack Sparrow!" Ted exclaimed, pointing at Teague. "I don't believe it!"

"Samantha, why didn't you tell us?" Fletcher squeaked.

"I just told you why," Sammi replied, crossing her arms across her chest. She was mighty annoyed that they hadn't been paying attention, but supposed it was typical of males their age.

"Bloody hell, you're watching Captain Sparrow's children," Brad muttered in disbelief. Then he turned to Teague. "You're his son, aren't you?"

"That's me," said Teague with a smile. "Everyone says I look just like my father, and someday I'm going to be a great pirate and follow in his footsteps! And so will-"

"He's a great child," Sammi interrupted rather abruptly, praying that Teague would get the hint and not say anything more that might give her away. _"He never gives me any trouble."_

"What good fortune you have to have landed _this_ job. How did you get it?" Ted asked, taking the focus off Teague, much to her relief. But then again, he'd asked her a very difficult question. Why were these things never easy?

"You know, that is a very good question," said Sammi, trying to stall for time so she could think up an appropriate lie. She glanced nervously at David, who couldn't think of any way to help keep her identity a secret.

"Captain Sparrow must really trust you if he lets you watch his children," said Fletcher, gazing at Sammi in awe. "Why?" Sammi thought about it for a moment, thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip as she formulated a credible answer.

"If you must know," she began, "I've sailed on the _Pearl_ with my father for awhile now."

"Your father is a member of Captain Sparrow's crew?" Horner salivated at this very information.

"Aye," Sammi said brightly. After all, it wasn't a complete lie. Her father was part of the crew – he just had the most important position on the ship. But they didn't need to know that!

"That explains how you know Captain Sparrow, but it doesn't explain why he trusts you," Ted pointed out. He was a smart one; Sammi knew she had to spin a yard worthy of her father if she were to fool Ted.

"Well, you remember the big to-do with Captain Sparrow, the Turners, and Calypso about five years ago?" She asked. All five boys nodded grimly, for it was a tale of fatherly sacrifice that had spread throughout the corners of the pirate world.

"Where you there on the_ Pearl _when it happened?" Horner asked. "Did you get to see Jack Sparrow trick Calypso?"

"I did," Sammi said truthfully. "The reason he trusts me so much is that I was able to give him help fooling Calypso into bringing back Bootstrap to save Will Turner from a fate worse than death."

"You figured that out all by yourself?" Ted asked, ever skeptical. "I heard that it was Sparrow's daughter that came up with the trick."

"That's how the story is told," Sammi agreed. "But it's wrong. I told his daughter who in turn told Fa- err Captain Sparrow. The credit went to her, and I didn't mind one bit because we're close friends you see."

"What's she like?" Fletcher wondered. "Is she nice to look at?" Sammi laughed.

"Yes, she's quite pretty I suppose. But I doubt she would go for you, mate."

"How do you know?" Fletcher scowled at them all.

"Fletcher, forget it," sighed David.

"Aye," said Horner. "Think about what would happen to you if Captain Sparrow found out. I'd rather hold on to my -"

"But he won't," Fletcher insisted. "He's not even on the island right now. That's why she's watching Sparrow's children."

"Hang on, all of them can't be Sparrow children," observed Horner. "Who do those three belong to?" He indicated the three Turner children.

"Those three are Turners," said Sammi with a sigh, knowing that if she didn't tell them outright, they would eventually guess the truth. "I've been entrusted to watch the entire clan while their parents are away."

"Just you all by yourself?"

"No, I had help but he had to work today," Sammi groused. "But it doesn't matter – I can handle them on my own."

"Who was supposed to be helping you?" Ted wondered.

"Someone who I wish to remain anonymous," glowered Sammi. The boys heckled her, but they couldn't get Sammi to tell them that William Turner the Third was the one helping her watch the children. She thought it was best that she didn't reveal that she knew William.

"David, you haven't said anything in awhile," Brad egged him on. "Aren't you curious?"

"No," David said firmly. "It's Samantha's business, not ours. If she wants to tell us, then she will. Come on, let's go." The boys protested, but they realized that Sammi was busy at the moment. And so, they departed at David's insistence, leaving Sammi alone with the children and a very curious Teague.

"Later," she mouthed at her brother as they reached the docks and began to unpack their lunch.

333

_Meanwhile, on the Swann Song_

"Ah, this is the life," sighed Jack. He had just anchored the _Swann Song_ in middle of the ocean and was currently lounging on the comfortable desk chairs that he had brought up from the cabins. Ana sat to his right and Elizabeth to his left, with Will (who was wearing one of Jack's old tri-corn hats) sitting across from them. The foursome were content to relax and pass the day away eating and talking with each other, basking in the knowledge that they wouldn't be interrupted by childish exclamations of "she hit me!".

"I tell you, if William hadn't given us the opportunity to leave, we would've ended up staying until lunchtime," said Will.

"Is that directed at me?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No!" Will said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Honestly Will, I _tried_ to be ready on time," she insisted. "But I had to do so many things around the house, and for the children that I ran out of time to pack for myself." Jack and Ana sniggered quietly, each glad that they weren't playing the part of the bickering couple at the moment.

"Maybe if you hadn't needed to take the time to pack so many things, we still could've left on time," Will pointed out.

"An excellent point, William," said Jack, nodding. Elizabeth ignored him and continued on.

"So you wouldn't have minded if I'd forgotten to bring along the new outfit you'd gotten me for our nighttime escapades." Will scowled – she had him there.

"_Elizabeth_."

"_William_." They glared at each other, but they couldn't hide their true feelings for long. Elizabeth giggled loudly, and Will did his best to muffle his own laugh, which tended to be high-pitched during instances when he was truly amused.

"Will, why not take your hand away from your mouth and share your girly laugh with the rest of us," Jack suggested, which caused poor Will to laugh even harder.

"Will, it's okay," said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes. "I've told you before, you have the cutest laugh, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." But what Elizabeth didn't know was that Jack was doing an over-exaggerated impression of her behind her back. This pushed Will over the edge, and he began to choke on his own spit. "Will, are you alright!" Elizabeth cried, turning towards her husband. "_Say something!_"

"Jack I'm… HACK… going to… HACK… kill you," Will rasped as Elizabeth whacked him on the back as an attempt to stop the choking.

"Jack, what did you do?" Ana asked with a glare as Will gasped for air.

"Nothing," Jack said much too innocently. "Just poking a bit of fun at his wife is all." By this time, Will had begun to breathe normally, but Elizabeth was still frightened for her husband's life.

"Will!" She cried, continuing to whack him in the back.

"Ouch!" He cried. "Elizabeth, I'm fine. You can stop now!"

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "Sorry, dear."

"That's alright," Will said easily as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're breathing, Will," said Ana. "Please, don't feel like you have to cover up your laugh when you're around us."

"She's right - never dream of it," said Jack with a wink. "It's alright if your laugh makes you sound like a eunuch. We won't hold it against you."

"Alright, that's it," growled Will, who launched himself at a very surprised Jack. They started to wrestle on the deck, which caused Elizabeth and Ana to glance at each other and shrug.

"Boys will be boys, I suppose," said Elizabeth over the din. "Get them away from their children, they think it's alright to start acting _like_ children."

"Funny, I didn't even know Jack could wrestle," said Ana.

"I don't think he can," said Elizabeth, for Will was dominating most of the fight.

"Will, stop!" Jack gasped out, for Will had him pinned down to where he could barely move, much less take a swing. "It's hardly a fair fight. "I'm much too old for this." Will grinned triumphantly, and rolled off of him.

"You said it, I didn't."

After that, Elizabeth and Ana decided it was a good time to break for lunch, not wanting either Jack or Will to seriously injure themselves in a rematch. They adjourned to the galley and began to dig into a cold lunch.

"So where are we going on this trip, Jack?" Elizabeth asked while they munched away.

"Anywhere you want to, luv," Jack said with a smirk, causing both Ana and Will to sigh. He pulled out his compass, and checked the needle. "That's interesting," he mused.

"What's interesting?" Will asked, alarmed.

"The needle can't make up its mind," said Jack. "Half the time it's pointing at Ana, half the time it's pointing at our cabin."

"So you can't decide between choosing Ana or your rather large rum supply that you keep in your cabin," Elizabeth guessed.

"Either that, or Jack wants to be _with_ Ana in their cabin," joked Will.

"I like Will's interpretation best," said Jack, winking at his life-partner. "Ana, maybe we _should_ pay a visit to our cabin."

"Hmm, I don't know," said Ana. "I'm not sure if that's really what _I_ want most. Can I see the compass?" Jack tossed it to her and she quickly held it out in front of her.

"Oh look," Ana said, sounding stumped. "Huh. The compass is pointing to… Will!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack protested, taking a peek. "It's pointing right at me! Look at the arrow."

"Ah, but perhaps you are just in the way of the one that I truly want most," Ana corrected him, moving past Jack to embrace Will, who was standing a few yards behind the captain.

"Ana, you weren't supposed to tell," said Will, rolling his eyes. "This was supposed to be our secret. Now we won't get the chance to sneak out during the night and-"

"Will!" Elizabeth glared at her husband. "I thought you said we were going to put that whole thing behind us."

"Pirate," said Will with a lopsided grin. She glared at him, causing his smile to droop a bit. "Come on, Elizabeth," he pleaded. "Lighten up! We're on holiday." Her glare didn't waver, if anything it worsened. Will gulped.

"You know, perhaps Ana and I should go," Jack offered. "We wouldn't want to get in the way of a… discussion."

One of the good things about taking a weekend trip with Jack and Ana is that they understood that both couples needed just as much time spent alone as they did with each other. But Will rather thought that Jack was bailing on him, which was rather unfair as he'd been the one to drudge everything up in the first place!

"Jack, no!" Will cried, not daring to look at Elizabeth's death-glare any longer. "You shouldn't have to leave."

"It's no trouble," said Ana, standing up to leave. "Besides, I think Jack wants me to accompany him to our cabin anyway."

"Too true, love." The Sparrows made a hasty exit, leaving Will alone with his wife.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry," he tried, but she turned away from him.

"I didn't want to think about the past on this trip," she muttered. "About how I almost ruined our chance for happiness. Will, I almost prevented our children from being brought into this world! If we hadn't made up…"

"You can't think like that," he sighed, walking up behind her and pulled her close. "You can't agonize over the what-ifs. But I can tell you this – if you hadn't kissed Jack and left him for the Kraken, I have no doubt that we would've been killed too. Then our children never would have had a chance to live."

"Will, you always know the right thing to say to me," she whispered. "I suppose you're forgiven, provided that you don't bring up the past for a long, long time."

"Excellent," said Will with a grin. "Now, what do you say we take this up our cabin?" She nodded enthusiastically, and raced out of the galley after him. Once safely inside their cabin, Elizabeth made sure to lock their door. Will wasn't sure why she did so, as Jack and Ana knew better than to disturb them, but then that was Elizabeth for you.

"Ah, together at last," Will said happily, pulling her with him down onto their bed. They quickly made short work of each other's clothes. Trembling with anticipation he began to slowly kiss his way up her arm, but to his surprise, Elizabeth pulled away.

"Will, did I remember to lock the back door after William left?" she fretted.

"I'm sure that if you forgot, Sammi is on top of it," he assured her, returning to his previous task. His lips had almost reached her collar bone when she pulled away again.

"Oh, what if James sleepwalks again?" She worried. "Maybe we never should've gone on this trip."

"Don't say that," said Will in a low voice. "You've been working so hard taking care of the children – you deserve some time off." She smiled wryly at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Elizabeth you give so much of yourself to our children, but sometimes you just have to think of yourself."

"Like what you're doing right now?" She asked slyly.

"Yes, exactly," he agreed with an apologetic grin. "Our children survived through the last weekend trip without us just fine, and they'll survive this one. I, on the other hand, don't know how much _I_ can survive if we don't…"

"Honestly, Will," she rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Jack, overdramatizing everything."

"Oh, and you don't feel the same way?" He asked, raising his eyebrows knowingly at her.

"No."

"Liar." The glare returned.

"I hate you."

"You love me," he corrected.

"Mmm, yes," she sighed. "That too."

"Shall I continue?" She nodded.

"I won't stop you this time." This time, he changed tactics and went for a rather sensitive spot. The moment Will's talented mouth nibbled on her earlobe, all worries about her children left her mind. She decided to relax, and just let go. It was vacation, and she'd earned it.

333

_Back on St. Maarten_

Sammi raced her five charges home from the docks after their food had settled, hoping to tire them out. Thankfully her scheme worked and the children didn't protest when she suggested that all of them take naps. She tucked their children into their various beds, reminding them that she would be downstairs on the couch taking a nap of her own. It wasn't long before she succumbed to sleep, exhausted from her ordeal. Five children were too many for one person to handle, and she planned on reminding William of that when he returned home from work. William…he was probably with Ophelia right now in the smithy…don't think about that….she was so tired…but she shouldn't sleep… she needed to plan some activities for the children to do that night…but her eyelids kept closing…

"Sammi!" Dani's frightened voice penetrated Sammi's sleepy haze, jolting her from her slumber.

"What's happened?" Sammi asked, sitting up in alarm, and reaching for her sword.

"It's James!" Eva came racing down the steps, followed by Char. "He's sleepwalking again," her sister explained. "Teague's upstairs with him but he won't wake up so we came to get you."

"Sammi, do something!" Char cried. All traces of sleep gone, Sammi bolted past them up the stairs.

"Teague?" She called frantically. "Where is he?"

"In here," her brother called from William's room. Sammi found Teague to be holding the seven year-old away from the window, which he'd tried to open the last time he'd been sleepwalking. She rushed over to the boys, and took James in her arms.

"Wake up, Jamie," Sammi said fervently, shaking him by his shoulders. "You're having a nightmare."

"No, stop it!" James cried, but Sammi could tell he wasn't talking to her. James kept fighting to escape from her strong grip on him, but Sammi wasn't about to let that happen.

"Dani, get me a glass of water," she commanded, struck by a whim. Sammi continued to shake James as roughly as she dared, but he wouldn't wake. What on earth had put him in this state?

"Here you go!" Dani gasped, returning quickly with the glass. Sammi poured it directly over James's head, which thankfully did the trick. Shivering with cold, James gasped as he opened eyes and spied Sammi's face inches from his own.

"Ahhh!" He squirmed out of her grip, and ran out of the room. Sammi and the others caught him cowering under the covers of his parents' bed in the next room over.

"James, I'm sorry this is happening to you," she said tentatively, climbing into the bed, and gently pulling him out from under the covers. To her surprise, James latched onto her neck instead of flinching away.

"I'm so scared, Sammi!" James trembled with fear in Sammi's arms. "I-I hate this," he sobbed. "Every time I s-sleepwalk, I have a nightmare."

"Hmm. Or is it every time you have a nightmare, you sleepwalk?" Sammi wondered. "Either way, I'm sure it's quite terrifying, not to mention an inconvenience." She hugged him tightly.

"I wish Mum and Father were here," he whispered.

"I know," Sammi said with a sigh. She wished that too. "But you're safe here with us." He shook his head.

"It felt so real!" James wailed, his tears mingling with the water that was seeping onto her skin.

"But it wasn't real," she reminded him. "It was just a dream." Sammi continued soothe him while the other children anxiously looked on.

"What if it wasn't just a dream?" He whispered. "I-I saw…" James dissolved into another fit of tears. She patted his head, hoping she was doing him at least some good by being there.

"Would it help if you told me what the dream was about?" Sammi asked, not knowing how else to help him.

"I don't want to scare you," James said softly, his weepy blue eyes staring up at her in pity. The boy had just suffered through what must've been a horrifying nightmare and he was worried about scaring _her_? Only William's brother…

"You won't scare me," Sammi assured him. "I'm pretty tough." She winked at him, but he didn't smile.

"Alright," he sighed. "I dreamed I was in this glittery place, and there were these two bad men. They had an older girl with them, and I could tell they weren't being very nice to her. I saw them hit her. And then she stood up to them – she told them she wouldn't do what they wanted."

"Go on," Sammi encouraged him.

"After that, they tried to shoot her," James remembered. "But by then it was too late! Instead of choosing to stay with them, the girl fell back into this… thing that sparkled. I can't explain it – it was like one second she was there, and the next she was gone. I think she wanted to die without much pain, instead of stay with those bad men."

"That does sound scary," Sammi smiled sympathetically at him. "But why did you think this dream would scare _me_?" The boy looked up at her, his frightened eyes clouded with apprehension.

"The girl in the dream – I think she was you," James whispered. Chills rolled down Sammi's spine as she thought about what she would do if faced with that horrible situation. Oddly enough, the scenario with the two bad men after the young woman seemed somehow familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"James, it's not real," Sammi said, trying to reassure herself of this as much as the boy. She couldn't let the children know how much James' revelation had rattled her.

"But Sammi, what if he's seen the fu-" Teague began.

"But nothing!" Sammi said firmly, glaring at her brother. "Dreams aren't real. I know that – everyone knows that!" The children still looked at her in alarm, apparently not convinced. "Alright," she said wearily. She told herself she wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary, but she needed help, and William was much too far away. "We need a change of scenery. Who wants to go visit Faith and Captain Teague?"

"Meeee!" All the children cried. Sammi sighed with relief, thankful they all went for her suggestion.

But after they returned home from visiting her grandfather's home, Sammi felt even more unsettled than before! James had blurted out the entire dream to the elderly couple, who had assured him that it was just a dream and nothing more. But Sammi hadn't missed the startled look that passed between Faith and Teague when James had told them that Sammi was the girl in the dream. Sammi had a disconcerting notion that there was something important her grandfather was deliberately keeping from her. But thankfully the visit to the Teagues had accomplished Sammi's main objective, which was to distract the children from dwelling on the dream. When Sammi suggested that they all play outside while she made their dinner, none of the children protested.

That was how William found her in the kitchen, trying to make sense of all that had happened while she prepared their meal.

"Sammi, you'll never guess what's happened to me!" William cried, bursting into the house sporting a blissful grin. The sight of him warmed her heart – she knew she was safe if William was nearby. His appearance also reminded her of her promise to share her true feelings with him later on that night.

"What happened?" She asked, masking her emotions carefully. She didn't want to bring up the dream, not now. She would much rather wait until after the children were asleep to discuss it with him.

"You know how I've been spending more and more time with Ophelia each day this week during our lesson?" Sammi nodded, although she'd rather much forget this unfortunate detail. "Well, I asked Ophelia if she wanted to take a tour of the island with me tonight… and she said yes!"

_No!_ He couldn't do this to her! Not now, not ever, but especially right not now! She just gaped at him, not caring if he could read the pain in her eyes. How dare he ditch his responsibility to her and the children for a night with Ophelia! _How dare he!_

"Sammi," he began tentatively. "Don't look at me like that, I can't bear it. Say something!"

333

End Ch. 9

A/N: And there you have it, a lovely cliffie for your reading pleasure! Hehe. Finally, I feel like I've got the plot in motion with the posting of this chapter, which is always a good thing. After a few shorter chapters, I tried to squeeze as much information into this one as possible it feels like. Hope you liked!


	10. Don't Stop Now Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! After vacation with my cousin, Breaking Dawn came out and so I had to read that. But I've come up with what I hope is an acceptable solution to the waiting problem. I've decided to split my super-long chapters in to two parts. But I'll stop at the end of a scene, so it won't be that abrupt. I just know that I'd rather receive smaller "chapters" more often than have to wait awhile for the long ones. We'll see how it goes. I just know that if I do it this way, it will take the pressure off me.

Angst warning ahead! (You guys are going to _love_ William in this.) And here…we…go.

Ch. 10: Don't Stop Now (Part I)

333

Don't stop now… I need this to hurt, burn it in to my mind. No more second guessing anymore - this is how it ends.

-Emmy Rossum

333

Sammi's eyes darkened as she stared at the young man who was unknowingly breaking her heart. She tried to think of an appropriate response to his question… perhaps a slap or a kick - in the place where it would hurt him most - would suffice, for starters. William would certainly deserve it. Even if he didn't know how he'd hurt her by choosing to spend the evening Ophelia, he was still leaving her behind with the children. Didn't he remember that she'd spent the entire day with their siblings without a break?

When had William become so selfish? Usually it was _she_ who was trying to talk her way out of a duty, not William. It was downright un-Turnerish of him to act this way! Somehow, she had to show him that this immature behavior of his was not acceptable on her watch. But before Sammi could take any course of action against him, violent or not, Eva stumbled into the kitchen. Never before had Sammi been so thrilled at being interrupted by her sister. Eva's appearance stopped Sammi from reacting in a way that she might regret later. As furious as she was with William at the moment, she'd hate to accidentally maim that beautiful face.

"Sammi, I left my sea turtle over at our house," her sister whined. "I can't sleep without it. Can I go get it now?" Sammi was overcome with relief when her sister provided an escape. She saw her window of opportunity, and she was going to snatch it.

"No, I'll get it for you," Sammi offered, giving her sister a forced smile that came out as a grimace. "And William will help me look for it. Tell Teague he's in charge and that we'll be back in five minutes." And with that, Sammi dragged William out the back door of his own house.

"Look, I know I let you down," William began as they hurried toward the Sparrow home. Fiercely, Sammi shook her head.

"Not until we are inside." William remained silent as they approached the back door, and Sammi unlocked it with the spare key hidden in the back yard.

"Sammi, please talk to me," he begged as she sped through the foyer and up the stairs to her sister's room. William was right behind her, accidentally stepping on her heel as he climbed the stairs.

"Ouch!" Sammi protested, gracing him with a glare.

"Sorry!" William asked to check her heel to see if it was bleeding, but Sammi refused him.

"What are you going to do, kiss it and make it better?" She shook her head, wishing that he could understand she wasn't talking about her ankle anymore. "There isn't always a quick fix that will stop the pain that endures." William sighed.

"We need to talk, Sammi. There's no need for stalling."

"Stalling? You think I'm stalling?" She scoffed at him. "Shows how much you know. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Look, I didn't know that my spending time with Ophelia would bother you that much." William tried to mesmerize her with his endearing gaze, but Sammi was so furious that it didn't work. Her hands balled at her sides and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to slug him for his impudence. How could he_ not_ know? When had she ever approved of Ophelia?

"That's not _all_ this is about! I don't even know where to begin with you," Sammi muttered as she entered Eva's room, spinning around to face him. "Let's start with the fact that you broke your promise to me to spend the evening with at home! And not only that, you broke it to the children as well! What the hell, William?"

"I'm sorry," William whispered, finally understanding her side of the argument. "It was really irresponsible of me, and it's unfair to you. But tonight is the best chance for me to get to know Ophelia – surely you understand that!" Oh, Sammi understood all right – but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I understand that there was once a time that you never would've broken a promise to me for anything." She yanked back the covers on her sister's bed but the blasted sea turtle was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, well, those days are over," he muttered, joining in the search for the missing stuffed turtle.

"Why? They don't have to be," she cried. "This isn't who you are, Will."

"And whose fault is that?" He glared at her.

"What are you talking about? Don't even try to pin this on me," said Sammi, bewildered. "What's_ really_ ironic is the moment you decided to abandon piracy you seem to have abandoned your sense of honor and decency as well."

"That's not true!" William bellowed.

"It is, and you know it," she said quietly, placing a calming hand on his arm. "Ever since you laid eyes on Ophelia Grace, it's like you've turned into this other person that I can't reach."

"Oh Sammi, if only you knew," he whispered. She thought it was Ophelia that had changed him, and perhaps that was true. But his interest in Ophelia coincided with the day that Thérèse informed William that Sammi could never see him as more than a friend. His entire world had come crumbling down that day, not that she knew, of course. She could never know.

"Then tell me," she insisted, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't shut me out of your life. Unless… unless that's what you want?" Oh God, what if it was? "Do you not want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Maybe that would be preferable for both of us. You deserve better." He looked at her pointedly and it was all she could do to keep from crying.

"No, Will. I won't give up on our friendship. I can't – I _won't_." William turned away from her stare.

"I- I don't think the turtle is in here."

"Let's try my room, then," said Sammi. "Eva was in there playing early this morning."

"Good thinking," William said mechanically. They moved down the hall to Sammi's room, and she prayed that they'd find the turtle soon so she could get back to the children. Teague could only hold his own for so long…

"I don't want to give up on our friendship," William whispered as Sammi searched her bed for the turtle. "I just wish I could be a better friend to you. I feel like I'm letting you down." _You are_, Sammi wanted to say, but for once she kept quiet. "I wish you would just yell at me already."

"I was going to, but Eva interrupted me," she admitted. "Now I'm still deciding on an alternate form of punishment." With a smirk, Sammi closely scrutinized her friend, wondering if he'd be expecting a slap or a kick where it hurt most. It was then that she noticed the small bulge in his pocket.

"What's that you've got there?" She asked, curious if it had anything to do with his night on the town with Ophelia. William frowned.

"What's what?" She didn't have time to play games – Eva and the rest were waiting on them, so she simply snatched the folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Hey!" William protested. "You can't read that, Sammi! It's private." But William's fervent exclamations didn't prevent her from perusing the contents of the document. But she soon wished that she hadn't read it when her stomach clenched in disgust. This harsh reaction made sense, as she was holding a love poem that William had composed specifically for Ophelia. But instead of ripping the paper to shreds, which had been her original instinct, she simply laughed.

"Well, this is interesting," she commented between guffaws. William's love poem would be amusing if it wasn't so perverse, these pure and innocent amateur words wasted on a beautiful, conniving little rich girl.

"What do you mean it's interesting?" William cried. "Is it _that _bad?" Sammi winced, but not for the reason that William believed.

"Let's just say I think you should stick to sketching," she advised. William groaned in dismay and sat down on her bed, his head resting comfortably in his hands.

"It took me all week to dream that up! I just wanted to tell her how I truly felt, and I thought it was a romantic way to do so." Sammi snorted, secretly thinking that William was absolutely right. It _was _a romantic gesture, no matter how corny and clichéd the poem happened to be. Above all, Sammi wished said corny and clichéd poem had been written about her, for her, instead of for Miss Face.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. "_So sweet and so smart, you've abducted my heart?_ What kind of line is that? What are you trying to do, make her run for the hills?" William sighed.

"If it's really that awful, I just won't give it to her."

"Good," Sammi muttered. "I believe that would be wise – after all, you wouldn't want to scare her away." Even William couldn't miss the sarcasm that dripped from that remark.

"What is _with_ you?" William hissed. "Why must you loathe this girl whom you've never met?" _Gee, that's a tough one. _"But it doesn't matter," he continued. "I'm going to see Ophelia tonight, whether you approve or not."

"You most certainly will not," Sammi said in a voice that she hoped sounded threatening. "You will not abandon me and your responsibilities. Will, you promised our parents that you would help take care of our little clan of terrors while they were gone! If you don't care about breaking that promise for me, at least keep it for them."

"This isn't about me watching the children, and you know it," William said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind, why you don't want me to spend the evening with Ophelia?" Here it was, her perfect opportune moment. She'd planned on telling William anyway, and there was no time like the present. But still, it wasn't like she blurted out something this personal and sacred every day. _Oh boy… _

"You can't be with Ophelia tonight because, because…" She locked eyes with William and lost all train of coherent thought. Oh yes, now she remembered. How could she forget? "Because… I'm in love with you." Sammi's heart stopped as she awaited her best friend's response.

"You're in love with me." William's voice sounded emotionless and flat, which had not been the desired response.

"Yes, I have been for years," she whispered. "I'm yours if you will have me." William's body visibly shuddered.

"Do not mock me, Sammi," he growled, standing up to face her. William towered over her, his expression menacing, but she didn't feel the slightest bit of fear. Well, perhaps a small twinge of apprehension, but she knew William would never hurt her.

"I'm not mocking you," she insisted, her voice breaking as she did the best she could to convince him of her sincerity. "I meant every word. How could you possibly think that I could mock you about something as serious as this?"

William searched her eyes, gazing deep into her soul as he searched for a truth he hoped resided there, guarded and hidden from him for all these years. Sammi spotted the flicker of hope in her best friend's eyes as he struggled to come to grips with the depth of her love for him. Unnerved, William looked away. She reached for his hand and she felt his body stiffen. At first Sammi believed he was reacting to her touch, but then she finally saw what had captured his gaze. For in that moment, Sammi knew that all hope was lost. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"Sammi, since when do you read romance novels?" William's voice sounded odd, as if detached somehow.

"No," she whispered. "It's not what you think!" He yanked Ophelia's precious novel from atop her dresser which Sammi had carelessly left out for anyone to find.

"This isn't yours," William hissed, brandishing the book in front of her face. "It's stolen property!"

"Will, just let me ex-"

"No!" He yelled. "You were part of the group of criminals that broke into the Grace mansion last week. This proves it!"

"Will-"

"You didn't think I would find out," he said angrily. "But I did! You hid this from me. I'll bet that you didn't count on Ophelia confiding in me about everything that's been going on; about how the novel that she'd been reading had been stolen. You obviously didn't think she would mention the title or else you would've been more careful."

"William, I-"

"Save it," he muttered, shaking his head. "I can't believe you would sink so low as to pretend to love me so that I wouldn't have a chance at happiness with Ophelia, just so you could have your best friend all to yourself. It's despicable, even by your pirate standards."

_"I'm not bloody pretending!"_ She screeched. "Will, what I did to the Graces was wrong, I'll admit it. But we didn't steal anything of value. It was more of a mischievous prank than anything else. But Lydia Grace deserved a good scare after what she's done to you." William frowned at her.

"You're not still on about the mother-daughter conspiracy to ensnare me?" He shook his head in disgust. "Unbelievable."

"Please, Will, you have to trust me!" Sammi exclaimed, stepping closer to him. "You have to trust me about the Graces' plot to get ahead in society and _especially_ about my feelings for you. It's all true – I wouldn't lie about those things! You know that." William glared at her.

"What good is the word of a pirate?" He spat. "You cannot expect me to believe anything you saw after this. You were out robbing and defacing private property with a band of scallywags, probably the same ones who threw that rock at Ophelia's window the night before. What were you thinking? You could've been caught! Or worse, the pirates could have taken advantage of you! And you call _me _irresponsible…" He moved past her, and grabbed at a lump beneath a quilt he spotted in Sammi's desk chair.

"Here's the bloody turtle," he said, tossing it directly to her. "Tell the children not to wait up for me." And then he turned his back on her.

"Stop," she shouted, grabbing him by the arm before he could slip out of the room. "I can't let a stupid little misunderstanding come between us! William Turner, I love you with all my heart; I'll prove it to you." She advanced on him, intent on capturing the lips she'd dreamed about tasting for so long. But he forcibly shoved her away. _Ah, rejection. What folly is this? _It would've been easier if she knew William wasn't interested in her. But Sammi knew that he was. And that made it all the worse.

"No, you stop." Breathing heavily, William held her at arms length. To Sammi, it was obvious from his searing gaze how much he wanted her. William was wrestling with his self-control and Sammi was praying he'd lose the battle, even though she knew he wouldn't.

"Will," she whispered. "That dream that you had, you know the special one, it wasn't Ophelia who you shared it with – it was me. Remember, I was wearing that-"

"Enough," William thundered, causing Sammi to jump back away from him, wrenching her arms from his fierce grip. "Samantha Sparrow, I do not know what has possessed you to toy with me like this. But I can't take it any longer – I can't continue to live like this. This was the last straw. As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is now officially over."

"You would give up on us, just like that?" She whispered, her bottom lip quivering as she tried not to imagine a life without William's friendship.

"What else can I do?" He wondered aloud, bitterly laughing. "Our once indestructible bond of trust has been broken. I'm afraid that no relationship can endure without trust. You should've thought about that before you stole from the Graces. I'm sorry."

He turned away from her and ran for the door, leaving a stricken Sammi all alone in her empty room, clutching Eva's stuffed turtle for dear life. _Oh God! What have I done? _

Sammi wanted to cry, she _needed_ to cry, but she couldn't. All she could do was agonize about how she had brought this on herself. If she'd never gone out that night, never met David's pirate friends, never stolen Ophelia's dumb book, she never would have been in the quandary she was in now. Instead, she'd be lounging in William's arms. He would've believed her when she confessed her love; that she knew for certain. William only needed a few more moments to work it out, and there would've been no doubt in his mind that she loved him.

But Sammi had shattered his trust in her, all thanks to some misplaced need for revenge against Lady Lydia and Ophelia. _You truly are despicable, to let him down like this. _ She heaved a great sigh, and willed herself to pull together. Sammi knew she had to save the bout of self-pity for later. She had a responsibility to the children, and unlike William, she was going to honor it. Besides, she wasn't the only one to blame for this rift between her and William. He had committed unspeakable acts against her as well. She shouldn't get too down on herself, or let William's harsh words affect her spirit. But that was easier said than done. Sammi closed her eyes and imagined that all was well. Things will get better, she told herself as she opened her eyes. Maybe not right away, as things tended to get worse before they could get better. But someday – maybe there's hope for us.

For the moment, all Sammi had to do was get through the weekend, and when their parents returned to the island, perhaps they could help with the William situation. And with that positive thought, Miss Sparrow stood up, Eva's stuffed turtle in hand, and headed back to the children. Life went on – she had a turtle to deliver.

End Ch. 10 (Part I)

A/N: I told you that you'd love William in this one!! Haha. That was one of the angstiest scenes I have ever written, and they're only going to get worse. Hope you liked. Points if you get the veiled X-Files reference!  
(I had to.)

P.S. Don't Stop Now was one of the songs on the trailer - I totally recommend it and anything else by Emmy Rossum!


	11. Don't Stop Now Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So I'm really excited about my new system! It's really helped me write faster and it takes the pressure off. So here we are, the second part of Don't Stop Now. Some things you'll love, some things you won't. But that's the fun of it - you never know what will happen. And now, without further ado, I give you Miss Face.

Ch. 11: Don't Stop Now (Part II)

333

"This darkened street you go to hide illuminates you are not mine. These tears run cold, my body numb. I am not whole, what have you done?"

-Emmy Rossum

333

_A bit later, the Grace mansion_

Ophelia stood in front of her full-length mirror, critically eyeing herself. Her maids had spent hours beautifying her in according to the fashion in London, and she didn't want that time to have gone to waste. She supposed that she had chosen a stylish dress, but was it one in which William would find her beautiful? Sure, the cerulean blue muslin brought out the color in her eyes, and the lacy design was certainly more ostentatious than anything William had seen her wearing at her lessons, but would it please him? What if he wasn't impressed with her golden curls and her powdered face? So far Ophelia hadn't been able to read William as well as her mother expected her to at this point. But that hadn't bothered her too much… William's complexities fascinated and intrigued her. What_ did_ bother her was that her mother expected real 'progress' with William during their little nighttime excursion.

Lady Lydia made it clear to Ophelia that she needed to subtly entice William all evening so that he would wish to kiss her goodnight. When she had insisted that William would never allow himself to besmirch her honor in any way, her mother laughed. She said that in her experience, any man would forget himself if the woman was willing. This comment sickened Ophelia as she wondered just how much experience with men that her mother had. Besides that, she didn't know the first thing about getting a boy to kiss her. But she would hate to report to her mother that the night had been a failure, so she vowed to give it her all.

"Ophelia, dear, you look a vision tonight," her mother sighed, materializing behind her in the mirror. "William should count himself lucky that I'm allowing him to spend even one moment with you tonight."

"I'm sure he will," said her daughter. She smiled nervously at her reflection. Why did her mother have to have such ridiculous expectations of her? It was her first time out with a boy, and she was already terrified enough. But now she had to subtly suggest that she wished to be kissed? That was going to be difficult with her chaperone hovering about. How could she ever get William alone if Mrs. Winterbourne went along with them? "Mum, you are going to have Mrs. Winterbourne come with us, right?" Ophelia asked.

"Of course," Lady Grace assured her. "It wouldn't be proper for you to go out without a chaperone – you know that." Ophelia sighed. She wondered what her mother would say if she knew that Mrs. Winterbourne had been leaving her alone with William every day that week to go visit her lover, the butcher. If it weren't for the fear that tattling on Mrs. Winterbourne would get her fired, Ophelia would've done so already.

"You know, about Mrs. Winterbourne," Ophelia said slowly, deciding that now was a good time to come clean with her mother. "During my lessons, she's been-"

"Oh, there's the door," her mother said brightly, as if she hadn't heard a word. Lady Grace rushed downstairs, with her daughter following her at a slower pace, taking care not to muss her hair. "Mary! Good heavens, child," Lady Grace scolded her ebony-skinned maid. "When our butler is serving Lord Grace halfway across the world, and there is a knock at the door, you open it." The maid mumbled an apology, and then opened the door to reveal William.

"Good evening, Lady Grace," William said smoothly, taking a step inside. He was holding a bouquet of yellow hibiscuses that he'd picked himself.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," said Lady Lydia, staring at him with a critical eye. To William it seemed that she was still making up her mind on whether she could trust him with her daughter. "Don't you look dashing tonight."

"Thank you," said William, not sure if Lady Lydia was insulting him or paying him a compliment. He found that he didn't really care.

"I'm sorry you had to wait outside," Lady Lydia fretted. "My maid hasn't learned all of her duties just yet. Not that I'm surprised – their kind is slow by nature."

"It's alright," William said quickly, shooting a look of sympathy at poor Mary, who was staring down at the marble floor. "Is Ophelia ready for-" His voice died in his throat as Ophelia slowly descended the stairs.

"William!" She cried happily, gingerly walking toward him. Ophelia took small steps, as that was all that her cramped feet could afford. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," he said automatically, with a little smile. "You look beautiful." Ophelia could tell from his adoring expression that he meant it. "These are for you." William handed her the flowers and was rewarded by a sweet smile.

"Alright, that's enough flattery from you," interrupted Mrs. Winterbourne, who had been listening in from the nearby parlor. "We need to get going if you are to have her home before dark."

"Of course," William said quickly, offering his hand to Ophelia. "I have a carriage waiting outside for us."

"Goodbye, Mother," said Ophelia, as she passed her flowers to Mary to care for them. Then she took William's hand. "I shall see you later this evening."

"Very well," said Lady Lydia through pursed lips. "You know what kind of behavior I expect from you, Ophelia Josephine." Ophelia sighed, knowing exactly what she meant by that.

"Yes, Mother – I understand." William assured her mother that he would be on his best behavior as well, and whisked her away before Lady Lydia could say anything more. He helped her and then Mrs. Winterbourne into his rented carriage, and then they were off.

333

_Back at the Turner home_

Sammi trudged in the back door, dutifully carrying Eva's turtle back to her. She hoped that the children hadn't torn the house apart in the small amount of time she'd been gone. But what she found warmed her heart as she entered the living room. All of the children minus Teague were sitting quietly on the couch, amusing themselves. Dani was reading the _Adventures of Robinson Crusoe_, James and Charlotte were playing a word game, and Eva was stuffing herself with the gingerbread cookies that Elizabeth had left for them. Sammi wasn't too excited about their cookie supply being depleted, but at least Eva was sitting down and eating off of a plate. That was golden behavior for her! What had Sammi done to deserve such well-behaved children?

"Hi, Sammi," said Eva, who noticed her presence in the room first. "You found my turtle!"

"Here you go," said Sammi, walking over to hand it to her. "Next time don't leave it in my room." Eva promptly hugged her turtle close, as the Turner children looked at her expectantly.

"Where's William?" Dani asked, laying her book aside. Immediately, Sammi's eyes darkened, and her raw pain whooshed to the surface once again. She heard William's cruel words once again in her mind, and they slammed home. _Pirate… pirate… pirate.. what good is the word of a pirate? _Damn him for making her feel so dirty! It was her life, and if she chose to become a pirate, so be it.

"He won't be coming back until late tonight," she stated, her voice breaking a little. "He said not to wait up for him."

"But… he promised to play with us tonight," James pouted. "Doesn't he like us anymore?" Sammi sighed.

"I'm sorry James – William is otherwise… engaged at the moment. But _I'm_ here," she added quickly. "I can play with you and make you... _dinner_!" Sammi groaned. "Oh, I forgot! I needed to start on the stew ages ago!"

"It's alright," said Eva, her mouth full of cookie. "Teague's cooking it right now. But I hate stew, so I decided to help myself to-"

"Hang on," Sammi interrupted. "Did you just say Teague is _cooking_? Now this I have got to see." She sprinted towards the kitchen, and sure enough, Teague was adding vegetables to the stew on the stove.

"Surprised?" Teague asked, with his back to her. He must've heard her come in.

"Very," Sammi admitted as he turned around to face her. Sweat dripped from his brow, but he seemed relatively content in his work. "I didn't think you could cook at all."

"I can't really," he said, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "But I do know how to make Mum's stew. You just chop the meat and vegetables up into tiny pieces and cook them."

"But why take the initiative?" She asked. "You knew I'd be coming back soon." He shrugged.

"I just thought I'd help you out a little. While I knew you'd be back, I doubted William would be. I knew you'd be pretty upset about that." Tears gathered in Sammi's eyes at Teague's thoughtful gesture.

"Thanks, but I can take over from here," she offered, but he shook his head.

"I don't mind. So where is William?" Sammi closed her eyes, let out a deep breath, and reopened her eyes.

"He's out with bloody Miss Face," she spat. "And not only that, after we fought he said he didn't want to be friends with me any longer." Her lower lip trembled, but she resolved not to cry in front of her brother. She didn't want to scare him. "Teague, he called me a p-pirate," she sniffed, "like it was the most vulgar word in the world." A muscle in her brother's cheek twitched.

"Tell me where he is. I'll go and-"

"No," Sammi interrupted gently. "What good would that do? You know you can't take him in a fight. Besides, I have no idea where he is."

"You know he's headed to the Grace mansion," Teague reminded her. "I could go over there and wait until he came back with Ophelia, and then-"

"Teague, don't," she said weakly, her stomach clenching at the thought of Teague getting in the middle of this. Who knows what William would say to him, just for being the son of a pirate? She'd never want to subject her brother to that. "Revenge is what got me into this mess in the first place." She finally told him the long story of her night on the town, meeting the pirate boys, and her first true foray into the life of a pirate – breaking into the Grace mansion.

"So that's who those people were on the road today," he realized. She nodded, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered that wild night they had shared.

"They're a great group," she said fondly. "Well, a couple of them keep flirting with me, but it's nothing I couldn't handle."

"They seemed fine to me," Teague agreed. "Especially since David is with them. He seems to like you an awful lot." Sammi chewed on her lower lip, lost in thought.

"I'd love to have a crew like them someday – they seem pretty trustworthy, or as trustworthy as pirates can be." They continued to speak of her new pirate friends as she sat the table and Teague stirred the stew. Finally they pronounced the stew to be fit for eating, and called the children to dinner.

"So William is out with Ophelia?" Dani said, beginning the conversation as the rest of the children filled their plates. Sammi glared at her.

"How did you… oh, never mind," she sighed. Eva gave her a sheepish smile, confirming what Sammi had suspected – that the need to eavesdrop ran in her family. "Yes, he is with Ophelia."

"Are they going to start courting?" James asked, wide eyed, his stew all but forgotten.

"God, I hope not," Sammi muttered. "I don't think I could stand that."

"We couldn't either," said Eva, sticking her tongue out at the very idea. "We want William to court you instead."

"Now what gave you the idea that William would be at all interested in me?" Sammi asked with a wince. "In case you haven't noticed, he's been moping about over Miss Grace for the past year."

"He loves you, Sammi – I'm sure of it." Charlotte finally spoke up from her place at the end of the table.

"How do you know?" Sammi asked. If the circumstances were different, she might be amused by Char's childish claim.

"I can tell," Char said. "You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"She's very perspective," said Dani.

"You mean perceptive," Sammi absentmindedly corrected her.

"Yes." Dani blushed at her mistake, but continued on. "Of all four of us, Char can tell things about people that we can't."

"Tell her about the drawings!" James exclaimed, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Jamie!" Dani glared at her. "I don't want to make her feel any worse. They just had a fight!"

"What drawings?" Sammi asked, her heart racing at the thought of William secretly drawing something for her.

"Now you've done it," said Eva, sending a glare of her own in James's general direction. "I suppose we'll just have to show them to her now." Abandoning all thought of dinner, Sammi raced upstairs after her sister, heading for William's room. Eva headed straight for William's desk, and Sammi wasn't surprised that Eva knew exactly where to find his art, as she was quite the little snoop at home.

"Char, where did you say the key was?" Eva asked the youngest Turner, who had followed them upstairs along with the rest of the clan.

"It's in a secret drawer," Charlotte announced, bending down under William's desk until she found the catch and released it. "Here it is." The little girl produced the key, fit it in the lock of the bottom drawer, and turned. Carefully, Char pulled the drawer out of its home, revealing the stacks of sketches to Sammi. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized just exactly why all of the sketches had been hidden.

"Look at them all," Sammi whispered, willing herself not to cry as she gazed at the flawless beauty of William's sketches. "I-I can't believe this!" Every single sketch that she flipped through featured _her_ – her body, her face, her eyes. Some of the most amateur drawings dated back to five years ago, when they had been twelve. How much William's artistry had improved since then! The details of the contours of her face and body were startlingly accurate in the more recent sketches. Every dash of his quill seemed to have been crafted with the utmost care and precision. Was this truly how he viewed her, as this stunning, mysterious woman featured in his works? If so, then why had he never told her?

"We told you," grinned Dani, bringing Sammi back to the present. "This proves it; he loves you." Behind her, James nodded emphatically, hopping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know – maybe he just thinks I'm easy to draw since he sees me everyday," Sammi protested.

"I thought that too," Teague said quietly. "But you can't get around this one." He pulled one of the sketches from the very bottom of the pile, and handed it to her. Her eyes immediately jumped to the form of a sharply-dressed William standing beside her – it was the only sketch that he'd bothered putting himself in. She was wearing the most ridiculous frilly dress, albeit one without a corset, and was that a _veil_?

"Bloody hell," she whispered, staring at the paper in shock. "He drew us getting married!" If that wasn't a direct affirmation of love, Sammi didn't know what was. _For Pete's sake_, Sammi thought angrily as she peered at the date. He could see himself marrying me three years ago?

"Turn it over," her brother insisted. Sammi did, and saw that William had entitled the drawing 'Samantha Turner'. "There's no disputing it, Sammi," Teague said with a strained smile.

"It doesn't matter," she said with a sniffle, tucking the sketch back underneath the pile where she wouldn't have to look at it. "I've ruined our chances – I went and did something incredibly stupid and now that William found out, he doesn't even want to be my friend, much less court me." Sammi sat down on William's bed, and suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over her. She couldn't fight it any longer - she just had to lie down. Her head hit the pillow, and out of nowhere her nostrils were assaulted by the intoxicating scent that was uniquely William. And then the tears came.

"Dani, take the others downstairs and finish your dinners," she heard her brother order. "I'll stay here with her."

"Good job, James," she heard Dani say. But then Sammi couldn't hear James's response, so she assumed the others had gone downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you see the sketches right now," Teague sighed, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"No, it's okay," she said weakly, battling to keep her eyes open for sleep was calling her. "I just wish I'd known sooner."

"It's not too late for you two," said Teague, trying in vain to bolster her spirits. "Did you notice that we didn't find any sketches of Ophelia?"

"Did you ever think that's because he hasn't seen her up close for more than a week?"

She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"No," Teague said sheepishly. "But I wouldn't worry about her. She wouldn't make him happy – he just has to find that out for himself."

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" She whispered. Teague shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do one thing – don't give up on him." It was the last thing Sammi remembered him saying before sleep claimed her.

333

_Meanwhile_

William had given Ophelia a grand tour of the island of St. Maarten. He'd steered clear of the disreputable places such as the taverns and the jail, but they drove past most everything else. They made a few scheduled stops, as well as some that weren't scheduled.

The first scheduled shop was at the library, which had been mercifully open. Ophelia had read many books from that library, but she'd never actually been inside. Instead of having to share ratty old copies of the servants' books that her mother didn't approve of, she could just check them out right there! William helped her search for the romance novel that Sammi had stolen, and she was able to check it out, along with five other books.

Once they had all climbed back into the carriage, Mrs. Winterbourne demanded that they make a stop at the butcher's shop, as it was a matter of 'life and death'. On the way there, William and Ophelia glanced at each other and heaved with silent laughter. When they arrived the butcher's, their chaperone reminded them to behave and then abandoned her young charges for the more pleasurable company of the butcher. The second Mrs. Winterbourne stepped inside the shop, William and Ophelia were finally able to release their pent-up laughs.

Then the carriage took them past William's old schoolhouse and grounds, where he'd played with Sammi and the class bullies so long ago. Ophelia asked him what it was like going to school with other children, and the subject of Sammi came up. But not wanting to dwell on the sore subject, all William would tell her is that Sammi was his best friend since childhood.

It wasn't long before the carriage made their second scheduled stop in front of the chocolatier. In grand gentlemanly fashion, William helped her down, and then held the door to the shop open for her. Ophelia was content just to stare at the display of the different varieties of chocolate, but then William bought her a dark chocolate confection. Needless to say, Ophelia devoured it rather quickly.

Finally they arrived at the last scheduled stop – the docks. William had promised her a walk on the beach, and this was the part of the evening she'd been looking forward to the most. But when he helped her out of the carriage, William didn't move to follow her down to the pier.

"Are you alright?" She asked, glancing back at him. He stood shock still, and it was clear to Ophelia that his mind was elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh, yes… I was just thinking," he said, still staring out at the ocean as the sun began to dip below the horizon. _Sunset and rise… flash of green… up is down… I'm watching over you, Will._

"About what?" She said, entwining his left arm with her right.

"It's stupid, really," said William. "I wouldn't want to bother you with it."

"Nonsense," she said. "We have time." He sighed.

"Well, I got into a fight with Sammi today. I don't want to go into the specifics, but I said some hurtful things to her, things that I wish I could take back." Why had he insulted her for being a pirate? That was part of who she was – she couldn't change that any more than he could stop loving her_. I suppose the saying is true, that we can only hurt the ones we love..._

"I'm sure you can make things right," Ophelia said brightly. "All you have to do is apologize and make it up to her." How he envied her sheltered outlook on life.

"It's not that simple," he groaned. Wasn't that the truth! While he certainly held Sammi at fault for stealing from the Graces, he also knew that she didn't deserve to be treated poorly. Not by him, not by anyone! How could he protect her from others if he couldn't even protect her from himself? He had to stop holding it against her that she didn't love him back… it just really got to him when she mocked him, was all. William knew she had no idea she was causing him pain – she was just being a Sparrow and trying her best to get what she wanted, which was her best friend back. But what if she _wasn't_ mocking him? There was always the chance that she was telling the truth. He'd almost believed it himself, especially when she'd mentioned that dream…

"It's not if you make it complicated," she said gently. "Why don't we go talk to your friend Sammi right now? You can apologize and then you can introduce me-"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," William cautioned. He didn't think Ophelia would understand about him and Sammi being friends, for she'd just finished telling him how she'd visited her father's plantation in the colonies while she was growing up. It was evident that some of those prejudices against people of color had been passed down to Ophelia from her parents. William would not subject Sammi to Ophelia's scrutiny, at least not until he was confident that she could fully understand the situation. "Besides, Sammi's rather busy right now – she's watching her siblings." _Not to mention my siblings as well…_

"Oh, I see," said Ophelia with a smile. "But I would love to meet her, since she's been such a good friend to you. Another time, perhaps?"

"Another time," William agreed in relief, pulling something from his pocket. "You know, Sammi told me today that this thing I wrote was awful, but she could've just been angry from our fight. I wanted to get your opinion." He handed the love poem over to her, and watched nervously as she unfolded it to read. "I wrote it for you," he added. He waited until she looked back up at him before asked her what she thought of the poem.

"You're no John Milton," she admitted. "But I don't care. You spoke from your heart, and that's what made it beautiful." William beamed at her, and Ophelia lost a little more of her heart to him. "Do you really think I'm smart?"

"Of course I do!" William exclaimed. "You know so much more about books and poetry and languages than I do." She sighed.

"It doesn't mean anything. Perhaps if I were a boy, I could further my education. But all I can ever amount to is a proper housewife. I didn't really mind so much – Mother said it was my duty to my country – but after tonight I don't know if I can go and marry a perfect stranger."

"What do you mean?" William frowned.

"My season in London won't be the same, not after I've known what it's like to be loved by you." Ophelia hated lying to him, she hated going ahead with this seduction, but she had to do it – her mother was counting on her. After learning some things about him on the carriage ride, she finally figured out that William would like her more if she pretended to want more than her lot in life. And so, she would play that part to perfection.

"Oh," said William, his insides churning guiltily. He cared for Ophelia, yes, but he didn't truly love her. How could he, when he still only wanted Sammi?

"You see, my parents never loved each other," she confessed. That part was true, anyway. Her story wasn't a total lie. "That's probably why Father is away on business most of the time, so he doesn't have to put up with my mother's incessant nagging."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said William, and he meant it. He had been lucky enough to grow up in a home where his parents loved each other unconditionally, so it was always a bit of a shock to him to hear about growing up otherwise.

"It's alright," she said, shrugging. "I'm not particularly close to either of them anyway. But I am curious about your parents. If you think it's improper to discuss, then I'll say no more on the subject. But everyone on the island says they're still in love even after all these years. What's that like for you to witness?"

"It's great," he smiled. "They give me hope for my own future. If their relationship could overcome so many obstacles, then I could do the same."

"My mother thinks that your mum was a lady of Quality once," said Ophelia. "And that your father… he was of common birth. Is that true?"

"Yes," William admitted. "You're probably wondering how they ended up getting married."

"I am," she said. "I didn't think that was possible."

"It's not probable," said William with a faint smile, thinking of Jack as he stole his line. "But it is possible – they are proof that people of different social classes can marry for love. My parents were friends when they were young, and it just sort of evolved from there."

"But what about your mum's parents?" She wondered. "Weren't they against it?"

"Yes, but once my grandfather saw just how far my father was willing to go to protect my mother from harm, he consented to let them marry."

"Just like in a fairy tale," Ophelia gushed, smiling dreamily at him.

"I guess so, yes," William chuckled.

"But it wasn't all happy endings," she said, sobering quickly. "I know about your father leaving your mum for about ten years. I also know that your mum took him back, just like that."

"Did your mother tell you that too?" William asked, subdued.

"Yes, but I've heard that story from others as well," said Ophelia. "You should hear some of the wild tales my servants will tell about your family! Something about your father being the captain of a ghost ship and other nonsense about a chest."

"Imagine that," he said faintly.

"So what really happened? Why did your father leave?" Ophelia asked him, ever eager to find out more information about him.

William gave her the old Navy standby, that his father had been called into the service in the colonies for ten years and had no choice but to leave his family. He hated to lie to her, but he knew he couldn't trust her with the truth about his family. Hell, she wouldn't believe the truth. No girl that he would court in the future would believe the truth, other than… _Don't think about her!_ William scowled as he fought to push Sammi from his mind. He couldn't think about that she was the only one who understood his brush with Calypso and immortality. He couldn't think about that she was the only one who understood _him_.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't like to think about that time in your life," said Ophelia. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't rude," said William, chuckling at her naivety. "You're probably the politest person I've ever met."

"Do you like that?" He did appreciate her manners, but it only served to show him how completely different she was from… _stop it!_

"Politeness is a virtue," he said finally, and she seemed satisfied with that answer. They turned around and headed back to the carriage, each lost in their own thoughts.

333

_Later that night_

Sammi woke up and found herself all alone in William's bed. How had she gotten there? Then all of the memories of that day came rushing back to her in an instant. William! _Can't think of him… think of the children!_ As she stood up, her stomach growled. That's right, she never did get around to eating much dinner. As it was dark out, Sammi wondered if the children had put themselves to bed yet. She crept into Dani's room and found both Eva and Dani sound asleep. Hmm. Next, she checked James and Charlotte's rooms and found each of them to be slumbering in their beds. But where was Teague? She heard a small clang coming from downstairs and she knew she had her answer.

"Teague?" She called softly.

"In here," came the reply. She followed the direction of his voice into the kitchen, where she found him scraping off the dinner dishes.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" She deadpanned. "Is my brother actually _cleaning up after other people?!_"

"Don't get used to it," Teague warned. "As soon as our parents come back, this part of me disappears, hopefully forever."

"I should hope so," said Sammi. "You are only ten, and a boy at that."

"Don't tell my friends!" Teague cried in mock-horror.

"I won't," she promised, giving him a ghost of a smile. "I couldn't do that, not when you've been so nice to me. By the way, you haven't seen William yet, have you?"

"No," her brother sighed. "I'm surprised he's not back – it's really late."

"Do you mind if I check outside for him?" Sammi hoped she didn't sound nearly as worried as she felt. Thankfully, Teague said he didn't mind.

And so, she crept outside, hoping that she could spot William from the road. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly until she knew that he'd made it home safely. While the children were her first priority, it occurred to Sammi that she was now responsible for _William_ as well, since he seemed no longer to care about honoring promises. So when she heard two voices coming from the road and deciphered one of them to be William's she almost screamed with joy. Until she realized who the other female voice had to belong to.

"William, I had a lovely time with you," Ophelia said as they rounded the corner, coming to a stop near the Turner home. Sammi ducked behind a bush just in time to avoid being discovered. "I haven't had that much fun in my entire life." She thought she heard William's familiar chuckle.

"You're just exaggerating."

"No, I'm not," Ophelia confessed, being truthful this time. "Tonight you showed me what it's like to enjoy the company of a gentleman." _A gentleman? William? Please. Gentlemen don't insult their friends._

"Really, it was nothing," he muttered. "I was happy to help show you around the island. I'm surprised no one has taken the time to do so before, considering you've lived her for five years."

"Yes, well, my father is much too busy and my mother is not someone to be trifled with," Ophelia spoke quietly. "She didn't want me to get too attached to the island."

"Because you'll be leaving in a year," William said, sounding rather upset about it.

"Yes," Ophelia said with regret. "I don't have much time left with you."

"No," sighed William.

"What shall we do about that?" Ophelia whispered, advancing just a little towards him.

"I-I can't," William whispered back. "I promised your mum I wouldn't sully your honor." _Yes! Good going, William._

"She'll never know," Ophelia insisted, bringing her right hand up to caress his cheek. "At least this time it will be with someone I care for." _No! How dare she play that card?_ But it seemed that Ophelia could indeed manipulate William well, for Sammi knew that he would feel sympathy for her plight.

"If you're sure," William mumbled. Sammi knew she shouldn't have looked she couldn't force herself to look away. And so she watched helplessly as William kissed his beautiful, conniving, rich girl. And at all once she knew William's father's pain when he'd watched the woman he loved kiss her father. Long after they broke apart the image remained, seared before her eyes. William and Ophelia. Ophelia and William. Joined at the lips. She could bear it no longer. While the two young lovers were otherwise occupied, Sammi scurried back into the house, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"Teague, I have decided to become a nun," she announced as she walked back into the kitchen, wiping her eyes.

"Huh?" Teague just stared at his sister. Then he realized what must've happened. "What did William do to you?"

"Bloody nothing," she blubbered. "It was Ophelia who got to-"

"Samantha, I must speak with you." Both Sammi and Teague jumped, and the strangely high-pitched male voice was enough to bring Sammi out of her trance.

"Who said that?" Teague demanded, throwing himself between his sister and the unseen person. "What do you want with Sammi?"

"Teague, it's alright," Sammi sighed. She knew that her brother wouldn't be happy about being kept out of the loop about her new pirate friends _and_ Norrington. "Norrington? You sound funny - what are you doing here?"

"I have something of the utmost importance to tell you," he said, his voice squeaking on several words. "It's a matter of urgency!"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," said Sammi.

"Wait, who the hell is Norrington?" Teague cried.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt us – he's a friendly ghost," Sammi reassured her brother, not caring if he believed her or not.

"A ghost!" Teague yelped. "But I don't see anyone."

"Only your sister can see my true form," Norrington enlightened him. "It's odd, we've found that whenever she's with someone else, she can't see me."

"Do you want me to leave, then?" Teague asked, looking warily in the direction of the disembodied voice.

"No, there's no need," Sammi said. "He can speak freely in front of you." Teague took a seat at the kitchen table, and waited for whatever was to come next.

"Good," Norrington said. "I was watching over you today at the beach, and once I made sure that you were safely inside your home, I went back to my cave for the night." Sammi made a hand motion for him to hurry up. "But when I returned to my cave, I found that I was not alone."

"What do you mean?" Sammi asked in alarm. Somehow she knew whatever Norrington had to say would affect them all.

"Two men were sitting there in my cave, just as comfortable as could be. They looked like they were planning on staying for awhile, judging by the various pieces of equipment they brought with them."

"Did you see their faces?" Sammi asked anxiously.

"No, I wish I had," Norrington said, the regret evident in his voice. "It was too dark."

"But you're a ghost!" Teague butted in. "Shouldn't you be able to see them no matter what?"

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean that I can suddenly see in the dark," said Norrington. If she'd been able to see him, Sammi would bet that he was rolling his eyes. "I don't know what sort of ghost stories you've been reading, but nocturnal vision is _not_ one of the perks of ghosthood." Sammi decided to divert the specter's attentions away from her brother before Norrington really started to scare him.

"Not to sound unsympathetic about your plight, Norrie, because you _know_ how much I care about you, but why was it so important that you tell me about these men?" She asked. "Other than the fact that they took over your home, of course."

"Because I overheard them plotting a murder," Norrington said, his voice as grim as ever. "I heard one of them say that once Sparrow is out of the way, then we'll be free to take both of them. Does that mean anything to you, Samantha?"

333

End Ch. 11

A/N: Let me have it. ;)


	12. Sleeping Sun

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I don't really have much to say this time around, except that I hope I don't confuse you too much! But I tried to better explain what happened to them in this chapter and chapter seven. I hope you like the concept.

Ch. 12: Sleeping Sun

333

"I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping, weeping…  
With you."

-Nightwish

333

Even though Sammi was quite alarmed by Norrington's news, she knew there was nothing to be done about it that night. It was a fool's errand marching into that cave alone with two men plotting murder, and besides, she couldn't leave the children. Teague was adamant that the two men not have the chance to get away before they learned their identities, but his sister stood firm. When he realized his sister meant what she said, Teague reluctantly went up to bed, announcing that he washed his hands of this weirdness (meaning Norrington). Sammi too hightailed it upstairs to the Turners' bedroom where she was temporarily sleeping, not wanting to run into William after he'd just snogged Ophelia if she could help it.

Much to Sammi's relief, Norrington had decided to stay with her and keep her company for the night. After she'd climbed into bed, they speculated on who the men were referring to in their cryptic threat, and spoke of how Sammi might discover the identities of the culprits. Sammi kept him talking, which wasn't that difficult. She'd rather do anything to keep her mind from dwelling on _the kiss_. William had hurt her more than he could ever know. She wasn't sure if her heart would ever recover from the loss of William Turner the Third, her former best friend. The proof that he'd loved her for so long found in the piles of secret sketches only served to add to her pain. For a few seconds, Sammi had everything she'd ever wanted. But then it had all gone to hell, and he had run to Ophelia. Norrington had tried to cheer her up, and insisted that in time her heart would mend. But instead of believing him, Sammi just shot him a look that plainly stated 'you should talk'. He grew silent after that, and Sammi sought a temporary escape from it all, willing sleep to claim her.

333

_The Grace mansion, a bit later_

Halfway across town, Ophelia was being undressed by her maids for the night. Lady Lydia went to assist her daughter and shooed the maids out of the room, something she never did. As Ophelia suspected, her mother wanted to hear about how the night with William had played out. When she told her mother how she'd persuaded William to kiss her, Lady Lydia's eyes grew moist with tears of happiness. But no amount of praise from her mother could rid Ophelia of an awful gnawing feeling. It was as if her conscience had set up residence in the pit of her stomach! And the feeling only worsened when her mother spoke of her next assignment, which was to convince William to court her in secret! It was in that moment Ophelia knew that no matter how far she took this charade it would never be enough to please her mother. Perhaps William wouldn't be the only boy who would fall victim to Lady Grace's schemes! Ophelia didn't think she could bear it if she had to play with another boy's heart, it was bad enough with William. But it wasn't as if she had a choice. Was it?

333

_Later_

Sammi turned over in bed on her side for the thousandth time, but it was useless. She was _never_ going to fall sleep! Bloody William was to thank for that. And so, she called out for her ghost friend, hoping he wouldn't mind entertaining her until she fell asleep or morning came.

"Norrie? You still there?" She whispered. No answer – bugger. "Norrington? Come on, you couldn't have gone far," she said, raising her voice. "Answer me! Please?"

"Who is Norrington?" Sammi's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"William!" She cried, sitting up in bed to face her ex-friend. But then she found she was no longer in bed. Instead, she was lying on a beach in total darkness, save for the light of the moon and stars. "How did I get here?" Sammi demanded to know as she glared up at him. His beautiful features were faintly illuminated by the moonlight, and she couldn't miss the anguish there.

"I-I think we're dreaming together again," said William. Sammi looked down at her attire and saw to her relief that she was wearing her everyday clothes. She then took it upon herself to stand up and address her friend, or rather _ex-friend_, properly. The cool grains of sand massaged her feet as she rooted herself firmly, not wanting to lose her footing in his presence.

"You're back," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," William said softly, not knowing what else to say. He knew nothing he could say would fix this.

"How did it go with the lovely Miss _Grace_?" He gulped when he saw the venom in her gaze.

"It went alright. But she's no one special. Really!"

"Is that so?" She asked casually, advancing toward him. William backed away slowly, knowing he was in big trouble. "If she's no one special, then why did you kiss her?"

"You saw that?" William asked, shocked. If anything, he seemed even more miserable after her revelation.

"Unfortunately for you, I did," muttered Sammi. "You ditched me and our siblings, just so you could exchange saliva with _her_?"

"We didn't just kiss, we did other things too," William tried to defend himself.

"Oh really?" Sammi growled, taking another step closer to him. William's face flushed as he finally understood his insinuation. He shook his head frantically.

"I just m-mean that I took her on a tour of the island!" William grimaced at the thought of Sammi believing he'd gone further than kissing with Ophelia. "Sammi, I'm really sorry! I was just-"

"Oh no you don't," she cut him off, shaking her finger in his face. "You shut it and listen to me for once! I don't think you fully understand the situation. I had to watch you suck face with bloody Miss Grace. _Do you know how that made me feel?" _William gulped as she balled her hands into fists.

"Upset?" He guessed.

"Just upset?" She cried, scoffing at the very notion. "No, Will. I wasn't upset. I was furious! Especially when I knew that you liked me better." She lowered her voice, and her hand. Then Sammi looked him straight in the eye. "I saw your drawings, Will."

"You did?" He squeaked. "You weren't meant to see those – no one was! I'm not even going to ask how you found out..."

"I also saw the one of us getting married," she revealed, causing him to wince. "But just so you know, that won't ever happen now."

"Why not?" He cried. "Sammi-" She held a finger to his lips, and he grew silent.

"How could I marry someone who doesn't even want me as a friend?" She shook her head at him, not wanting to give up on this but at the same time not wanting this to hurt anymore.

"I _do_ want you as my friend," he insisted. "I've never wanted anything more. I couldn't live without your friendship – I would shut down completely if you left me alone in the world. It's just that when I saw Ophelia's book in your room, I didn't know what to think. It scared me, Sammi. It's like I don't know you anymore. I didn't think that you were capable of-" Then he frowned, as if just then processing something. "Wait, I thought you didn't believe in marriage!"

"That's not the point!" She cried, her hands balled into fists once more. "The point is, you were horrible to me. You gave up on our friendship! You insulted my family and yours when you called me a pirate, making it sound like my chosen profession was no better than that of a whore." Tears began to blur her vision, and she angrily wiped them away. "Worst of all, you left me behind to be with another girl, even though you still liked me." She was shaking by now, consumed by her anger for the one she loved most. "I hate you Will!" She screeched, narrowing her eyes at him. "I hate everything about you." William bowed his head as he absorbed her harsh, stinging words.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I promise," he said, looking back up at her. "But it did. It did happen, and even though I knew deep inside that you loved me back, I chose not to believe it." He blinked back tears as he gazed upon the one person that he'd vowed never to hurt. But he had done just that, and it was destroying him inside. "Sammi, just go," he yelled. "Get as far away from me as you can, before I hurt you again." She hesitated, unsure if she should take the bait or not. "You deserve better than me," he whispered, biting his lip in an attempt to keep his sobs at bay. "And I certainly don't deserve you."

"You're right," she agreed with a cold glare as she advanced toward him. "Instead, you deserve _this_!" _Slap._ It was over before Sammi had time to think about what she'd done. William staggered back, reeling from the blow. He gently touched his left cheek, which still stung from Sammi's surprise attack.

"Ow," Sammi whimpered, nursing her own fingers as she tried not to break down in front of William. She turned away from him, willing him to just leave her alone. Sammi wasn't even sure if she'd meant to hurt him. She supposed she had, or she wouldn't have done it. But what had it solved? God, William was right - she really _was_ a pirate, a pirate bent on revenge. She closed her eyes, willing herself to disappear. But instead she heard soft footsteps approaching.

"Are you alright?" William asked softly, coming up behind her.

"I-" Wordlessly, he enveloped her with his arms, and it was all Sammi could do to keep from sobbing against his shoulder. She briefly struggled against his hold on her, but then she realized that there was nowhere she'd rather be. William caught her as she went slack, and supported her until she could reestablish her grip. Sammi gave in to the temptation and rested her head on his shoulder, getting a wiff of his intoxicating male scent. If he left her again after this, heaven help her…

"It feels like we're supposed to be together after all. Samantha, I'll always love you," William insisted as she trembled against him. "I just wish that the real me would finally understand that you care for me too." He gently brushed her stray hairs from her face, his fingers grazing her cheek as he went. Sammi couldn't help but to lean into his touch. "There's nothing I hate more than hurting you."

"But this _is_ the real you," she whispered.

"I don't think it is," he murmured into her ear. Sammi couldn't think with that soft velvet voice right next to her ear. Since when did William disrupt her ability to think?

"I don't understand," she whispered, for she truly didn't. Not with that voice distracting her…

"I'm not William, just as you aren't Sammi," he began. William helped her sit down with him in the sand. He sat behind her, and soon his strong arms were wrapped around her, right where she wanted them. "You see, I think that we're only a part of them. William and Sammi are still fast asleep in their beds right now."

"You're right," she gasped. "Technically, I'm still asleep. But I feel like myself. I am Sammi!"

"Yes, you are," William agreed, nuzzling her cheek. "You're the best part of her, the most pure part of her. I believe that you are her soul, just as I am William's."

"But how can that be?" She wondered, amazed by William's theory.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Perhaps when we dream, our souls sometimes find a way to seek out the one we truly love."

"But other nights, I've never had any dreams like this one," she argued.

"I know," he sighed. "It doesn't happen every night. I don't think it can. But that's why nights like this one are so special."

"So what you're saying is that we are soul…" She trailed off, stunned by the realization.

"…Soul mates," William finished for her. "Yes. Sammi, does that surprise you?"

"You're all I've ever wanted," she breathed, as his arms tightened around her. "Well, besides to be the best female pirate captain in the world, but that's neither here nor there. What surprises me is that you'd want it too."

"How much proof do you need that I love you?" He asked, intertwining her hands with his. "You saw all of the sketches that go back for years. Last time we were here together I professed my love. What can I do to convince you that we belong together?"

"You can start by not spending time with Ophelia Grace," she muttered. William closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, Sammi saw the determined glint in his honey orbs.

"You're right!" He cried, excited now. "We have to convince William that you truly love him. Once I do that, then William won't pay a bit of attention to her."

"But how?" She wondered. "Last time, William didn't even remember any of this. How can we be sure that William will remember this time?"

"We can't," he said grimly. "But last time _you_ remembered. I think it's Sammi that's going to have to take some drastic action to get William to believe the truth."

"I've already tried that," she insisted. "I've bared my soul to him, and look what he did to me then!"

"Yes, but William wants to believe you're telling the truth. He's thought of nothing else while he was out with Miss Grace."

"Really?" Sammi breathed. "Well, at least that's something."

"Of course he thinks of you," William whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How could he not?"

"I just don't know what sort of action would cause William to understand what's really going on," she fretted. "But while I've got you here with me…" Sammi turned over so that she was facing him. Catching him off guard, she took advantage of the moment and pushed him down against the sand. She then crawled on top of him, situating herself so that their lips were inches apart.

"Sammi I really don't think this is a good idea," William squeaked.

"Don't you have to atone for hurting me?" She asked, lowering her voice considerably in an attempt to seduce.

"Yes, but-"

"Then just grant me this one favor." She smirked at him, and knew she had won. Then her lips descended on his and it was like coming home after a lengthy, agonizing separation. After a bit of light kissing, Sammi decided to speed things up. William moaned quietly when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth but unlike last time, he did not deny her entry. His body tensed at the intrusion, but he quickly relaxed when he realized that he rather liked this newfound intimacy. Even so, Sammi was shocked when William's tongue tentatively sought hers. Her surprise grew when William actually took control of the kiss, and she was more than happy to relax and let him experience the power he could have over her. Sammi trusted him, and willed him to test her limits, to test his limits. They were in a dream after all, with no repercussions, no regrets, no rules…

"I've got it!" William crowed, sitting up and in the process separating himself from her. "You have to make me, rather William, jealous!"

"Huh?" Sammi wondered how on earth he could come up with an answer to the Ophelia dilemma while they were lost in each other.

"You have to do what William did to you, with Ophelia." Sammi stiffened at that. She was still willing her heart to slow down, still reeling from the moment they had shared.

"I have to kiss another boy in front of him? I don't know…"

"Please?" William begged. "I think it might be the only way to get him to fight for you. If he sees how much you are wanted by another, perhaps he will realize how much he still loves you."

"I don't believe this," she muttered. "I have to make you _jealous_?"

"Absolutely," nodded William. "Tell me, who are the boys that you are friends with?"

"Well, there's David," Sammi reminded him.

"No good," said William. "He already knows that you don't like David as anything more than a friend. Who else? What about the boys that helped you break into the Grace mansion?" Sammi grimaced.

"I really am sorry about that."

"You're forgiven for that, at least in my book," William assured her. "Who else? Which of the boys would really set his blood boiling if he saw you two kissing?"

"Brad." Sammi grinned at him. "Brad's extremely good looking, has a pretty boy face, and a nice body. But he's a real git. He thinks he knows everything, and he believes he's better at everything than everyone else, especially women. Although I did get the best of him in a drinking contest," she remembered. "That was a great night."

"Brad sounds perfect," William exclaimed. "He'd really make me, err, William want to rip you two apart. All you have to do is set up the kiss where you know William will be watching."

"I'll get my brother to help me with that," said Sammi. "He's been dying to get back at William for what he did to me."

"Good," her best friend sighed.

"Are you sure this is going to make things better between us instead of worse?" Sammi asked.

"No," he admitted. "But we have to try something."

"You're right," she agreed. "We have to make him angry – it might cause his feelings for me to surface, and cause him to do something rash, such as rescuing me from Brad."

"One can only hope." Sammi giggled, and scooted her way back into her love's arms.

"Stop stealing my father's lines!"

"I only steal from the best," William said seriously, causing Sammi to laugh harder.

"You know, you're somewhat of a pirate yourself," she observed. He smiled wryly at her.

"It's true. I cannot escape the pirate blood that runs in my veins. It's been torture pretending that all I want out of life is to be a merchant sailor. My father set up an appointment for me with one of the heads of a fishing company and I'm just not interested at all!"

"Then stop pretending to be something you're not," she said. "William. You cannot hide who you are from Ophelia forever."

"I know," he whispered. "And I can't confide in her about my past, either. She wouldn't believe me! No girl would, except you." He gave her a light kiss on her brow, causing Sammi to feel a bit weak in the knees.

"William, don't leave me here. I don't want to go back."

"I don't want to leave you," he insisted, holding her tightly. "But it's going to happen. Sooner or later, one of us will wake up."

"No," she whispered. "I just want to stay here with you, on this beach."

"I know," he murmured. "But let's try not to think about it. Why don't you finally tell me who this Norrington is?" Sammi chuckled weakly.

"He's a ghost, an honest to God ghost that I found lurking around in a cave near the harbor."

"Really?" William's eyes were shining. "Tell me more." Sammi rested her head against him once more, thrilled to have him believe her when she told him something that was questionable. She told him all about the connection between James Norrington and his mother, and how the friendly yet somewhat-bitter ghost had been watching over them all those years. William just listened to her, glad to have this easy camaraderie back between them. But when she got to the part about the two men and the threat Norrington had overheard, he reacted.

"What did he mean by that? Sammi, which Sparrow did he mean when said "once Sparrow is out of the way"?"

"I don't know, Will," she sighed. "But I'm almost positive he meant my father. Father still has a lot of enemies, and I'm not surprised that one of them has finally found him."

"Alright, so it's your father he wants dead," said William. "But what about the rest of the threat, "we'll be free to take both of them"?"

"It could be any one of us," she guessed. "I've thought about this all night as I was trying to fall asleep. It could mean your mother and father. It could mean any combination of Eva, Teague, my mother, and myself. I wish I knew."

"Someone has to make sure that these men don't leave the cave until we find out more," said William. "Maybe you could get this Norrington of yours to follow them for you?"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that in the first place?" She moaned. "If I'd said something, Norrington would be back there right now!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can't have gone far," he reassured her. "When you wake up, then you can tell Norrington." She nodded.

"And once I find out where they are, I'll get the boys together, and we'll try to find out who they are and what they're after."

"No," William cried. "Sammi, it's too dangerous."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything until our parents get home," she relented. "I have the children to think of."

"You don't have to keep this to yourself, you know," said William. "You should warn your father about the threat the second he returns to St. Maarten. Promise me, Sammi. You have to tell Jack what's going on."

"But what if it's nothing?" She considered the idea. "What if Norrington somehow overheard them wrong? Or what if they change their minds and decide to leave the island before our parents even return? I don't want to scare my father into thinking we have to move away." She shifted in his arms, and William bit his lip at the thought of her at the mercy of two men who wanted to kill her father.

"Sammi, please, you can't risk your life! Not when I need-" But then the pleasant warmth of her had abruptly vanished. She was gone. _No! _ _She must've woken up_, he realized with dismay. _And now I'm stuck here, alone._

William sank down into the sand, pulling his knees to his chest in the fetal position. Suddenly, it was much colder on the beach without her. _Remember, you must remember she loves you back! Remember, remember, remember…_ He chanted the word, over and over like a mantra as he finally wept for the pain he had caused Samantha Sparrow, his one true soul mate.

End Ch. 12

A/N: So I did another dream chapter. Hopefully it should please those of you who liked the first dream. School is starting for me in a week so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but know that fanfiction is very high on my priority list. I'll never quit on this story! It means too much to me.


	13. The Space Between Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I just realized this chapter only has two canon PotC characters, Norrington and William! Don't worry, I really want to bring back Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Ana ASAP. It will probably just be one more chapter without them. Just bear with me on that. This really has become Sammi's story, which I love!

It turns out that my class load isn't going to be quite as bad as I thought, so hopefully you won't have to wait to long for updates. I know I'll love taking a break from homework to write this! Enjoy.

Ch. 13: The Space Between: Part I

333

"The space between our wicked lies is where we hope to keep safe from pain."

-Dave Matthews Band

333

Sammi awoke back in the Turners' bed, shivering with cold even though it was quite toasty outside. Her wrists felt like solid blocks of ice when she tried to move them. That was strange; everywhere else seemed to feel normal, temperature-wise. She couldn't seem to think of a reasonable explanation, not unless St. Maarten had suddenly been hit with a plague that caused Chilly Wrist Syndrome. But then it came to her. Of course! Bloody Norrington. Oh, she was going to _kill_ him!

"Norrie, what the hell?" She spat, sitting up and glancing around the room for the ghost. "Why'd you put your chilly hands on me? In case you didn't know, that's _not_ the way I'd prefer to be woken up."

"Why are you so angry with me?" Norrington asked, sounding slightly wounded. Much to her annoyance, he chose to remain invisible, just as he had been all night. "I was only looking out for your well being. You kept mumbling something and shaking your head – I thought were having a nightmare."

"I wasn't having a nightmare, you idiot!" She screeched before remembering that that everyone else in the Turner house was asleep. She growled softly, frustrated that her wonderful dream with William had been interrupted. "I just happened to be sharing a romantic dream with William! He was holding me in his arms on our beach just before I woke up. Now he's stuck all alone on that beach without me! What if he thinks I left him there on purpose?" She fretted.

"Listen to yourself," he said. "Dreams aren't real, Samantha. I thought you'd know that by now."

"Shows what you know, because this one bloody well was!" She shot back. "This wasn't the first time I'd dreamt of William on our beach, and this time he remembered what happened during our last dream!"

"Oh, pardon me, _he remembered_!" Norrington sounded absolutely disgusted. "_There's _some real proof that your dreams have to be real!" Sammi scowled at the ghost, or rather she scowled in the direction of his voice.

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. I know it sounds crazy, but it really happened!" She sighed dreamily. "William said that the reason we have these dreams is because we're _soulmates_." Then Sammi heard something that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Stop laughing at me," she complained.

"I'm sorry," said Norrington, not sounding sorry at all. "But you sound bloody ridiculous!"

"I do not!" She retorted. "I think I'm entitled to a little happiness, even if it is in dream form. Unfortunately, William never remembers his dreams like I do, so when he wakes up he'll have no recollection of the time we spent together."

"Imagine that," Norrington said dryly.

"I swear if you weren't already dead…" she threatened, raising her first in his general direction. "If you're going to continue to annoy me, would you at least let me see you?" But to her chagrin, Norrington's form didn't materialize.

"Samantha, I… I can't do it," he said, sounding surprised.

"Can't or won't," she muttered, still offended that he was acting this way toward her.

"No, I really can't do anything about this!" She thought she could detect a note of panic in his voice. Norrington actually sounded a little frightened! Good.

"You sure you aren't putting me on?" She asked, still suspicious.

"I wouldn't do that," Norrington protested. "It's against my honor to lie to a woman." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever, fine. Perhaps the children are too close in the other rooms for me to be able to see you properly," Sammi said, "so don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say," he shot back. "You've never been invisible to the general population before." Just then, Sammi remembered what William had suggested to her about Norrington in their dream.

"We can use that to our advantage," she insisted. "Norrie, would you go back to your cave and keep watch on those men that threatened to murder my father?"

"You mean those bastards who stole my home? Of course I will," he said, sounding glad to be needed for something. "I would've gone back to my cave first thing, but you asked me to stay with you, remember?"

"Well, I was distraught!" Sammi defended her motive. "You were someone who understood what I was going through." She thought she heard a huff of distain.

"And now that you're not distraught anymore, I suddenly turn back into errand boy."

"I can't help it if you're good at that," she said with a shrug.

"You know, Samantha, I don't have to put up with this kind of abuse," he said, frowning. "Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean that I don't deserve to be treated with dignity!"

"Then next time don't bring this on yourself!" Sammi shook her head. "A nightmare. Honestly!"

"Even ghosts make mistakes, you know!" He protested. "We're still human, at least in that respect."

"I suppose," said Sammi. "Will you just get going? I'll come down to the cave to find you sometime in the morning."

"Great," said Norrington. "Just what I need, to see more of you."

"Your 'life' would be nothing without me," said Sammi, barely able to hide a smile. She did so love to torment him!

"No vow to protect all of Elizabeth's family is worth this," he muttered, and then Sammi heard nothing more. Correctly assuming he'd returned to his cave, she turned over in bed and tried to fall back to sleep for awhile longer.

333

A few hours later, the sun woke Sammi just in time for breakfast. She dressed and hurried downstairs to find all five of the children and William crowded around the kitchen table.

"Oooh, William's gonna get it," Eva snickered, watching as her sister motioned for William to follow her into the next room.

"Eva, shut it," Teague sighed. The three Turner children just looked from William to Sammi, secretly hoping that Sammi would yell at their brother in front of them - no such luck. Leaving Teague in charge, William and Sammi went outside in the Turners' backyard. They did _not_ want their conversation to be overheard by their nosy siblings. William took a seat on Charlotte's swing, but instead of sitting next to him like she usually did, Sammi decided to stand facing him instead.

"Um, hi," said William, attempting to break the ice.

"Hi," Sammi muttered. It was sad that it had come to this. Just two weeks ago they had no problems starting a conversation between them. But now, talking to each other was nearly as painful as contracting an infectious disease.

"I shouldn't have done that to you yesterday," William blurted out. In one foolish moment of hope, Sammi thought that he'd actually remembered their dream when she'd told him about watching his kiss with Ophelia. But then she realized that he was only apologizing for leaving her with all five children for the entire day.

"Damn right you shouldn't have," she agreed. "What were you thinking?!" William just blushed and hung his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know what you were thinking," she growled. "But leaving me alone with our siblings yesterday without a break? _Seriously_?"

"It was dumb, I know," he mumbled.

"Yes, it was," she said, biting her lip in concentration. "And you're going to have to make up for that appalling lack of judgment today."

"I don't think I can ever make up for it," he sighed. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to be your friend, Sammi. You have to believe me!" Sammi had to close her eyes and count to ten to keep from pummeling his pretty face.

"Here's what's going to happen today," she said, ready to lay down the law. "I'm going to take Teague on an errand with me, which may last all day and it may not. I'm not quite sure yet. But when we return doesn't concern you. All that you need to worry about is watching Eva, Dani, Jamie, and Char. You aren't to leave them alone for a second; you got that?" He nodded meekly. "You will make them lunch. You will read them stories. You will swordfight with them. Basically, you will do anything they ask you to, in hopes that they'll forget yesterday when you chose to break your promise to them to spend time with a girl."

"Alright," William said softly, his eyes shining with defeat. "I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Oh no you don't! Don't give me that innocent look!" She growled, glaring at him. "You can't sweet talk your way back into my life." William's face took on an underlying expression of panic.

"What do you mean by that?"

"'As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is now officially over'?" She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "Weren't those your exact words?"

"I…" William trailed off, not knowing what he could say to that. For it was true, he had hurt her deeply. But he couldn't live with himself if he lost her friendship! Even if she mocked him with declarations of love, that was still better than nothing. He knew that now. William's life would be worthless if Sammi wasn't in it. Not even Ophelia would be able to fill the void if Sammi left…

"Will, I didn't take your words lightly," cried Sammi. "Even if you don't mean them today, you still meant them yesterday. I can't just pretend you didn't say them. I can't just ignore your catty remarks about pirates. I can't just forget how you've been treating me ever since you've been pursuing Ophelia." She sighed, not wanting to dwell on Miss Grace.

"Isn't there anything I can do to so that you'll forgive me, even if I don't deserve it?" William whispered. There he went again, gazing at her with his stupid lovely doe eyes.

"I don't know," Sammi said truthfully. "Would you forgive yourself if our situations were reversed?" William didn't answer her. Sammi hoped that she was finally getting through to him that he had to shape up or else she wouldn't bother keeping up their friendship. If she had to let him wallow in his guilt for a day, so be it. There were consequences for every action, and it was high time that William learned that she wasn't going to take his flighty behavior.

"My parents are going to be so disappointed in me when they hear what I did to all of you," William sniffed.

"You should've thought of that beforehand," Sammi said coldly. She told herself that she felt no pity for William now, but it didn't really work. "I'm going to go get Teague, now. I'll see you tonight, and for your sake I'd better hear a good report from the children." And with that, she turned on her heel and left him sitting all alone in the backyard.

333

"So where are we going?" Teague asked his sister as they made their way down the dirt road in the direction of the harbor.

"We're going to visit David," Sammi said firmly. "Until our parents return, I've decided to enlist the help of my new friends to find out more about these two men Norrington saw."

"We're going down to the lighthouse?" Teague's eyes lit up as Sammi confirmed it. "Excellent!"

David Samoa's family had been the keepers of St. Maarten's lighthouse almost since its construction twenty-eight years previously. It was an important job, keeping the lamp burning so that incoming ships could better see the docks. When maintained properly, the bright beacon had averted countless maritime disasters from occurring during the night, during storms, or even during cloudy or foggy weather. Sammi often made the one hundred and twenty-three step trek up to the top to keep her friend company while he worked. David was very proud to be continuing on the tradition once his alcohol-loving father had left his mother and five siblings. As long as the pay was enough to feed his family, David had no complaints about not being able to choose his occupation. It wasn't easy helping his mother keep the light burning during all hours of the night, especially if it was particularly windy out, but David managed. He knew how much the sea captains depended on his light to guide them safely into the harbor, and didn't take his job lightly, even if the weather conditions were unsafe. Because of David's bravery, all of the island children, Teague included, thought the lighthouse and its keeper were somewhat legendary.

It wasn't long before the two Sparrows had walked along the docks to the beach, and made the trip across the sand to the entrance of the infamous island landmark. The stone tower stood tall at one hundred forty-two feet, causing Sammi to squint as she searched for David's familiar form at the very top. She thought she saw him wave them up, so she and Teague went on ahead and ascended the stairs.

"Sammi, this is a surprise," David said with a grin, ruffling Teague's hair as he welcomed them. "Both of you, have a seat. I know there's not much room amongst all this junk, but…"

"Nonsense, its fine," said Sammi, smiling back at him as he indicated the vats of oil, the straw he used to keep it burning, as well as other miscellaneous pieces of standard lighthouse equipment. It did her wonders to see a familiar face of a faithful friend. Teague seemed happy to see David as well, who had become more of a role model for him now that William was so against piracy.

"So what brings my two favorite people out here so early?" David joked after they had gotten settled.

"My ghost friend brought a threat to about my family to my attention last night," said Sammi, wasting no time with pleasantries.

"Really?" David's chocolate face tightened considerably once he heard that Sammi's life might be in danger. "What did ol' Norrington hear?" Sammi told him all about the two men, and how they more than likely wanted to kill her father. She also mentioned the part that alluded to two others, but couldn't give him any other information he wanted. "Wow," David sighed after she finished talking. "This is really serious."

"You're telling me," she said. "I wish I was more certain about the other two they wanted to take hostage, but I can only guess that they are my family members, or possibly the Turners."

"They could mean to kidnap you," David said in horror, glancing over at Teague, but it was clear to Sammi that he was the most worried about her. "I can't let that happen."

"Don't worry, I'm not too keen on that idea myself," she reassured him. "That's why I want to get the rest of the boys together so we can catch these men before they leave Norrington's cave."

"That's a good idea," said David, relieved. "I'd much rather let us check this out than risk your life to these men." She sighed – when was her friend going to learn that she could take care of herself perfectly well?

"David, I'm going to be there too," she reminded him. "It's my family safety that's at stake!"

"That's exactly why you should stay behind," David argued. "Of all of us, you're the one who's the most at risk. You're being targeted by them, Sammi."

"We don't know that," she insisted.

"Well, your family is," cried David. "I'm sure they would love to get their hands on you if at all possible." They glared at each other for a moment, each stubbornly clinging to their side of the argument.

"How can I help?" Teague interjected, trying to avert a squabble between the two friends. Sammi sighed in relief.

"You can go find the boys and bring them here. Their ship, the _Wicked Wench_, is docked somewhere in the harbor." Teague wrinkled his nose at the ship name.

"The _Wicked Wench_? Don't they know that was Father's name for the _Pearl _before Beckett sunk it? That's stealing!"

Sammi rolled her eyes. "And when have pirates ever been concerned with that?"

"Good point," said Teague, blushing. "I'll be back as soon I can drag your friends up here." Sammi and David watched him scurry down the wooden steps and out onto the soft sand.

"He's a nice boy; you're lucky to have him for a brother," David commented, making an effort not to start arguing again.

"I know," Sammi said, staring out at the horizon now. She wished she could spy the _Swann Song_ on the horizon, but there weren't any ships in view. "He's been wonderful this weekend, keeping me sane through… well, he's been a big help watching the four other children." But when Sammi still avoided looking back at him, David knew something was truly bothering her.

"Alright, what is it you're not telling me?" her friend sighed. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to burden you with my little problems."

"You say that every time! Come on, out with it," he encouraged. Sammi sighed – she really didn't want to tell him that his childhood friend had completely changed but what choice did she have?

"William has been… rather difficult," she explained. "I was supposed to have his help watching the children, but yesterday he made an effort not to come home. Which isn't such a big deal if it was anyone other than William. He's always been reliable, especially when his family is concerned. But not this weekend. He'd rather spend his evenings with Ophelia Grace than with me and our siblings."

"Oh Sammi, I had no idea," David said quietly, taking her hand in his. "I don't understand it! This doesn't sound like William at all."

"He's changed, David," Sammi whispered, her voice bitter. "Some days I wonder if he's even the same person at all. Yesterday he told me that our friendship was over after he insulted me for being a pirate." David fumed quietly, angry that their mutual friend had treated Sammi with such little respect.

"You don't deserve that," he said. "I would never insult you for being a pirate!"

"I know you wouldn't, David," Sammi said, blinking back tears. "I shouldn't let myself be hurt by his actions, but I can't help it. I've liked him for so long that it really broke my heart when he chose Ophelia over me."

"William is a fool if he can't see what's right in front of him," he muttered. David pulled Sammi close for a hug, and she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. If she couldn't have William at the moment, at least she had her good friend David to comfort her! He really was a saint to listen to her pine for William time and again. But David never complained once when she would come to him, upset over one thing or another that William had done. Everyone should have a friend as decent and loyal as him. She knew she could always come to David with any problem and he would listen. It was just the kind of person he was.

"I think I'm about to lose him for certain this time," Sammi said, her voice wobbling a bit. "There's only one thing left that I know to try." Again, she had remembered her dream and William's plea for her to make him jealous.

"What's that?" David asked softly as he patted her head.

"I have to pretend to like someone else in hopes that it will make William jealous."

"Really? Well, I'll help! If you want, that is." Sammi smiled to herself. That was David, always eager to please her.

"That's sweet, but William already knows I don't like you like that. No, I was thinking about choosing one of the new boys." David pulled away from her at that. A deep frown had manifested itself on his features.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry," said Sammi. "I'll only need to convince him for a minute or so." David sighed.

"Alright. Who did you have in mind?" Sammi shrugged.

"Well, if I want to choose the person that will make William the angriest, then I'll have to go with Brad."

"What?" David cried. "But that boy respects women even less than Fletcher! And that's saying something…"

"I know," Sammi said with a smug grin. "It will really irk William when he finds out just what kind of boy it was that I kissed in front of him."

"_Kiss?_ Who said you had to kiss him?" David asked, wincing at the thought of Sammi locking lips with Brad.

"How else am I going to get William's attention?"

"Couldn't he just put his arm around you or something?" Sammi chuckled.

"Honestly, David. You don't have any imagination when it comes to this sort of thing. It has to look convincing! I have to show William that I can find passion with someone who he'll think is a complete stranger to me."

"I don't know…" the dark-skinned boy murmured. "Couldn't you be overdoing it a bit? You just want to make him jealous, not drive him away completely. I could see this ending badly if he doesn't understand that you're just trying to get him to notice you."

"That's the risk I have to take," she said, ever stubborn. "But if I know William, he'll march right over to Brad and demand that he take his hands off me. William will probably think he's doing me a favor by rescuing me from a bad relationship or something. It doesn't matter what he thinks, as long as it gets him to see me as a woman, and not just a friend."

"I hope you're right," was all David said. "So, when did you want to spring this trap on the unsuspecting William?" Sammi beamed at him.

"Actually, I was hoping to do it tonight with Teague's help. I'll get my brother to run home and breathlessly ask for William to rescue me from being ensnared by a local pirate ruffian…" She explained the full extent of her plan as she helped David move some of the extra lighthouse equipment into the spare room. They had to clear out some more space for when Ted, Horner, Fletcher, and Brad arrived back with Teague. Once the boys arrived, Sammi could finally moves forward with her plans to make William green with envy, and more importantly, to uncover the mystery behind the two men who wanted her father dead.

End Ch. 13

333

A/N: Finally the site is working!! Yippee!


	14. The Space Between Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I just want to mention that this is story is AU from 'normal time' or even 'normal PotC time' as we know it. Things that might be historically inaccurate in our world at this time really aren't in this alternate universe. This will be explained all in good time. Not to worry! I know what I'm doing – I think. Oh and I promise that Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Ana will be back in the following chapter. So look forward to that!

Ch. 14: The Space Between: Part II

333

"The space between what's wrong and right is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you."

-Dave Matthews Band

333

It wasn't long before Sammi and David spied five figures scurrying across the white sand towards the lighthouse. Good old Teague had found the teenage crewmembers of the _Wicked Wench_ and had brought them to Sammi, just like she'd asked. When her parents returned, Sammi really needed to repay her little brother for all of his help.

"Sammi, what exactly are you going to tell them about all this?" David asked, bringing her back to the present. He knew she didn't want to reveal her secret identity to them, but if she was in danger, he thought the entire group should know about it.

"I'm going to tell them everything," she answered, staring at him strangely as she wiped her brow. (She was sweating like a pig, thanks to the heat from the fire.) Her friend raised his eyebrows and Sammi noticed that he wasn't sweating a bit. It must be a lighthouse keeper thing…

"You're going to tell them you're in danger because you're Jack Sparrow's daughter?" Sammi chewed on her lower lip, annoyed with herself for having forgotten that small detail.

"Bugger," she cursed. "There's _no way _I'm telling them I'm related to my father," she decided with a shudder. "I've worked too hard for their respect to just throw it all away."

"But I don't think they would care that you are-"

"I'll handle it," said Sammi in a tone that told David that the discussion was over. He nodded sagely, and sat down next to her on the wooden floor as they waited for their companions to ascend to the top.

"I'm back," Teague breathlessly announced a minute later, wheezing as he took a seat on the other side of his sister. "Oh, and I…stopped by…the cave."

"You did _what_?" She cried. "Teague, why would you purposely put yourself in dan-"

"I didn't go inside," he said, rolling his eyes. "As if I knew how; I couldn't see an opening! But as I hoped, Norrington found me and I brought him along." _Bugger._ Sammi had completely forgotten about Norrington!

"Hello," drawled Norrington, rather loudly in Sammi's left ear. "Did you miss me?" Not amused, Sammi cursed the ghost for startling her. During Sammi's tirade, the four pirate boys appeared and jostled each other for places to sit on the floor.

"Ouch, Ted, that's my foot!" Fletcher yelped. Ted just punched him in the arm, not bothering to apologize for mashing his toes.

"Horner, move over," Brad hissed. "You're taking up too much space!"

"I can't," Horner whined. "There's still too much equipment in the way! David, why can't your family get rid of some of this old broken down stuff?"

"You know, I never could figure that out," said David, his expression thoughtful as he stared at the pile of twisted metal. "I don't think we need it to run the lighthouse, but Mum said-"

"Forget what Mummy said," teased Brad. "Why don't you just get rid of it? Toss it off the top of the lighthouse!" David glared at him and Horner.

"I can't just-"

"Stop arguing with each other!" Sammi commanded, interrupting the conversation before things truly got out of hand.

"You'd better do what she says," the disembodied Norrington cautioned. "I'm a ghost, and I'm still afraid of her!" Fearing the wrath of Sammi, the boys calmed themselves down enough for Sammi to share her plan of action.

"So let me get this straight," said Ted after Sammi had explained everything. "You want us to go and spy on these two men because you're afraid that something bad is going to happen to your captain and his family so you can stop it before it happens."

"Right," Sammi nodded. "That's the first order of business."

"What's the second?" Horner wondered. Sammi coughed a bit as David gave her a rather disapproving stare. She knew how he felt about her little setup with Brad, but it wasn't going to stop her from going through with it.

"I'll tell you all later if we successfully navigate through the _first_ order of business." They all seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Well, come on then," said Sammi as she gingerly stood up from her cramped position between David and her brother. She headed for the stairs. "There's no time like the present." At that all of the boys tried to stand up at once and ended up knocking each other down. Sammi just rolled her eyes and told them to meet her at the bottom of the lighthouse.

333

Thunder rumbled in the distance as thick black clouds began to gather in the sky off in the distance. Sammi kept a wary eye on them, hoping that they wouldn't get caught in the inevitable storm that was blowing their way. She hoped that William would be all right with the children when the thunderstorm hit. Surely he'd be able to handle it. Sammi just hoped that the storm wouldn't jeopardize their little excursion. The last thing that she wanted was for the storm to drive the two men out of the cave and discover they were being watched. But her companions didn't seem to be bothered by the impending danger; instead they seemed to welcome it.

"This is going to be so great," Fletcher proclaimed as Sammi led them past the docks in the general direction of Norrington's cave. "I love spying. I'm the _spymaster_; just ask Ted."

"Ted?" Sammi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about," said Ted with a shake of his head.

"_What_?" Fletcher cried. "Why you little… don't you remember the time you 'accidentally' lost your spare gold to that prostitute? Who had to poke around looking for it? Who got it back for you? That's right, the spymaster."

"Alright Mr. Spymaster, find us a way to enter the cave," said Horner. Sammi had stopped abruptly in front of a rather large wall of granite. Fletcher took a quick peek around his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he didn't know how to get inside.

"I don't think we can get in if we don't know where the secret entrance is," said Ted.

"You mean this trip may all be for nothing?" Brad whined. Sammi resisted the temptation to slap him. And to think she was planning on kissing him later on that night…

"Samantha, how did you get in the cave before?" Fletcher asked casually, not wanting to admit that his spying skills were less than stellar.

"Norrington always let me in," said Sammi. "Although I'm not really sure how," she added in an afterthought.

"Oh," sighed Fletcher, relieved. "Then he can let _us_ in! Wow, Ted, you're dumb. We are getting to go inside after all!"

"You're missing the point," sighed Ted. "If we didn't have Norrington who'd been here before to know how to let us in, we couldn't get in. So the real question is, how the hell did those men get inside the cave, if the entrance is supposedly secret?" Everyone else in the group winced, for they hadn't considered that.

"That was genius, Ted," said Brad, impressed by his friend's higher level of thinking.

"I know," Ted said, a smug smile on his face. Sammi shared an exasperated look with David, each resisting the urge to roll their eyes at Ted.

"Hey, maybe the men have been here before," Teague suggested. "Maybe they came here last month, or even last year?"

"I don't think so," said Sammi, patting his shoulder. "If they had been, Norrington certainly would've told us."

"Well, actually…" Norrington trailed off nervously, for he had neglected to mention that he'd seen the men before, a long time ago. Sammi's blood boiled at the thought of the ghost keeping something that important from her.

"Norrie, I swear, it would be so much easier to yell at you if I could see you right now." Sammi tried to wave her finger in his face but he had already floated behind her.

"I'm sorry, Samantha," Norrington sighed, causing her to turn around in the direction of his voice. "I would've told you, I just didn't think it was that important until now." Norrington fell silent, much to Sammi's dismay. Who did he think he was? Her father's life was at stake and Norrington had forgotten to mention important information about his would-be-murders. Such incompetence!

"Keep talking, ghost," threatened Brad when he noticed the frustration forming on Sammi's normally serene face.

"I'll talk to_ her_, not to _you_, if you don't mind," Norrington said in a rather snooty voice. If Sammi could've seen Norrington, she'd bet that he had his nose in the air.

"Out with it," said Sammi, making a forward motion with her hand. The boys looked around expectantly, hoping that the ghost would comply for they were positive that a good story was about to be revealed. Little did they know that the next minutes wouldn't leave them disappointed.

"I did see the same two men before, a long time ago, before you were even born, Samantha," Norrington began. "It hadn't been too long since I'd assumed my dastardly ghost form, and I was watching over Elizabeth Turner as best I could. But I even though I didn't need to sleep, I found myself needing time away from Elizabeth, for it was too painful to watch her sleep, night after night. So I took up residence in this cave. It served as a home for me, a place where I could come to when I was feeling particularly depressed."

"How tragic," Brad sighed in a falsetto voice.

"You shut it," Sammi whispered. "No one makes fun of Norrie without my permission." Norrington continued as if he hadn't overheard them.

"One night, two men entered the cave through the entrance that is before you. I stayed where I was, and watched as they searched the cave in vain for something."

"What did they search for?" Fletcher asked eagerly.

"If you listen, then I'll tell you," Norrington snapped, irritated at the interruption. "Now, where was I?" He sighed. "Ah, yes. From their conversation I gathered that they'd been building something in the cave years ago, and had just returned to retrieve it."

"Building something?" Sammi breathed, the wheels in her head turning. "Yes, that's right. We spoke of that the first night that I met you! Are you finally going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I'll tell you all I know," the ghost promised. "I only ever heard the men refer to it as 'The Project'. Whatever they were making, it was top secret. It seemed to me that they were commissioned by their government to conduct some sort of scientific experiment." This revelation was greeted by all sorts of gasps. Sammi was completely intrigued by Norrington's tale, and thankful that he'd finally decided to share it with her.

"Samantha, we don't have to listen to this," scoffed Brad. "It's obvious he's just making up this rubbish."

"I believe him, and that's all that matters," she hissed. Brad remained silent after that and Norrington continued on.

"You may find it hard to believe what I'm about to tell you - I know I did. I asked myself, why here? True, the cave is sealed off from the rest of the world, which made it a perfect hideout. But why St. Maarten? Why this cave? They could've gone anywhere to conduct their experiment but they chose this exact location."

"The cave must have something that other places don't," Teague reasoned.

"Right you are, lad," said the ghost. If Norrington was irritated by the intelligence of the boy Jack Sparrow look-alike, Sammi couldn't tell by his tone of voice. "You see, it's the crystals that the men were after. I heard them mention that it was the essential component to their experiment. Without the crystals, all was lost. If their experiment succeeded, they were supposed to bring it back to their king, which would then help their country to reduce its debt and solidify its position as the most powerful empire in the world."

"Which country is that?" Sammi wondered. She was a little rusty with her history that wasn't related in any way to pirating.

"France; it's got to be," David answered after a bit. "The French government is slowly but surely digging itself into a hole. It's a little known fact."

Sammi's eyes widened when Norrington affirmed his answer. Her fingers automatically slipped down to graze her golden Fleur de Lis necklace her mother had given her. For some reason, a tiny chill ran down her spine as she thought about the two Frenchmen inside. Somehow, Sammi had stumbled into a web of deceit that somehow involved the French and her father.

"Norrington, do you remember them saying they wanted to do away with Jack Sparrow even then?" She asked. "Did they mention anything about taking both once he was dead, like they did this time?"

"No, that's what's so puzzling," said Norrington. "Jack wasn't even living on the island at the time. Anamaria, who was carrying his child, was sharing her home with Elizabeth, which is how I know all about her situation," he explained for the pirate boys' benefit. "But Sparrow hadn't decided to return to her yet, and yet here were these two Frenchmen living in my cave."

"I'm so confused," Horner admitted with a tiny frown. "It's a lot of information to take in." Fletcher and Brad gave him sympathetic nods, but Sammi, Teague, David, and Ted had no trouble keeping up with all of this.

"There's just one more thing I ought to mention," said Norrington. "What is even stranger, is that months later, the night Jack arrived here to commit to Ana, the men packed up most of their equipment and left without a trace. It was like he scared them off or something." Sammi's heart started racing at that. Why had her father's mere presence caused the two men (scientists?) to abandon their costly experiment? It had to be a good reason, or else the men wouldn't risk losing their commission, or even their lives at the whim of their monarch.

"Or he ruined their plans," Ted mused. "Maybe that's why they've come back all these years later, to have their revenge on Jack."

"I hope not," Sammi muttered. She didn't want to think of her father being caught up in another scheme, but it seemed that schemes just followed Jack wherever he went. "I _have_ to protect him at all costs."

"I know," David said softly. "We will get to the bottom of this, I promise." He squeezed her hand, and Sammi gratefully squeezed it back.

"Thanks, David," she muttered. "Thanks, all of you, for backing me up on this. I'm more than ready to do a little spying now." Norrington described the location of the hidden lever to the cave entrance, and instructed Sammi to pull very gently, which she did. Suddenly, a portion of the cliff-side granite slab before them slowly parted to reveal an opening.

"I don't know about this," Fletcher gulped as he glanced at the pitch black cave. "It looks mighty dark in there."

"Hurry up," Norrington instructed, having no patience for dillydallying little boys. "Get inside before the sunlight gives away your position!" They did so without any trouble, except for Horner, whose rounder size gave him a bit of challenge. But once Sammi shoved Horner through, Norrington hit the lever on the inside that gently closed the entrance.

"Over here," David whispered, and Sammi helped Horner reach the row of glistening black stalagmites that the rest of the group was hiding behind. "Look!" Sammi spied two dark figures across the way near the stream that had brought her to the cave during that awful storm. Behind them was a small pile of sapphire-tinted crystals that gleamed a warning back at them – danger, stay away. The two men continued to make quite a bit of racket as they hammered at the cave walls, presumably mining for crystals.

"I can't see their faces," she whispered back. "There's barely any light in here, and only it's coming from their lantern and from… behind me?" Sammi's jaw dropped as she turned around to spot a transparent Norrington in full admiral regalia.

"Norrie, you're glowing!" She whispered fiercely. Frowning, the ghost mouthed the words 'what' at her before he looked down at himself.

"Shit! What do I do, Sammi?" Norrington's panicky exclamation caused Sammi's friends to look back at him, seeing his true form for the first time.

"Glide through the rock wall, you dumb arse!" Sammi hissed. "Go watch over my siblings and William. Now!" Norrington didn't have to be told twice. Once he had disappeared, Sammi could barely see a few feet in front of her, much less the men across the room. Norrington_ really_ had to get that appearing method under control! His true form was showing up at the most inopportune times.

Sammi and friends sat hidden behind the stalagmites for what could've been hours, but other than watching the men mine for crystals, they didn't find out anything interesting. Sammi thought she could spy a metal framework of whatever it was they were building, but she couldn't discern what it might be due to the darkness. The men were so intent on their work that they didn't say much, not that it would've been heard over the din. She was just about to whisper for everyone to leave when one of the men said something of value.

Both men threw down their pickaxes, which resonated in the cave with a loud clang. Then, one of the men asked a question that made Sammi's blood run cold.

"Why can't we just kill Sparrow now?" One of the men asked his counterpart in heavily accented French.

"Because, you imbecile, Sparrow isn't even on the island at the moment!" The other man answered in an icy voice. "But even if he was, we wouldn't kill him. Not yet. Once we finish The Project, we can properly dispose of Sparrow, steal both of them, and sail away before anyone notices. Understand?"

"_Oui_," mumbled the first man. "I will not ask you again." Sammi didn't dare to breathe normally until the men took up their pickaxes again and started chipping away at the rock. Letting out her breath slowly, she decided she'd seen enough.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered, and the others most heartily agreed. They tiptoed towards the entrance, and Sammi hit the lever the ground, remembering where Norrington had shown it to her during her first visit. The great slab in the damp wall slid aside, and her friends squeezed through one by one. Giving Horner another mighty push, Sammi slipped through the opening herself and pulled the lever on the outside, sealing the cave from the outside world once again.

333

"I'm never doing that again," Fletcher gasped as they all collapsed on the docks a considerable distance away from the cave. "It was much too damp, and those cave crickets kept trying to swarm me!" The rest of the group chuckled as they recalled Fletcher's quiet scream as one of the orange insects crawled across his face.

"Whatever happened to the spymaster?" Teague asked slyly.

"He went on holiday," Fletcher retorted, too exhausted to care that he'd just been told.

"What do you think made Norrington show up like that?" Ted wondered aloud.

"I don't know, maybe he only does it when he's particularly emotional?" Sammi guessed. "But that doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad to know that we have plenty of time to solve this mystery before anything bad happens to Captain Sparrow." Everyone agreed with her, especially Teague whom Sammi hugged. She knew he was worried for their father, just like she was. The man's chilling words about 'proper disposal' had really unnerved her.

"So now that that's settled for the time being, what's the second order of business?" Horner asked. Sammi grinned at them all, trying not to feel guilty when she met David's eyes.

"I need your help in making a boy jealous." This set off her friends to eagerly speculate exactly what was going on in Sammi's love life. David and Teague just looked at each other, wondering how all of this would play out. Each believed that William deserved to pay for all he'd done to Sammi, but they weren't sure that this was right the way to go about it.

"Oi, will you please shut it?" Sammi growled after a while. "You're all giving me a bloody headache!"

"We're sorry," Ted apologized. "Tell us what you want us to do, and we'll do it." The others nodded and shut up - even Brad.

"Alright," Sammi sighed. "I need all of you to meet me down at the _Rum Garden_ tonight right after sunset. I'll order us all some drinks, and we'll all be having a grand old time when Teague here will burst in with the boy who holds my affections." This idea seemed to strike all of her friends as rather amusing.

"Samantha likes a boyyy!" Brad crowed as if this idea was suddenly new to him. (Which maybe it was.)

"Oooh, who is it?" Fletcher teased as Horner and Ted sniggered into their hands.

"None of your business," Sammi snapped. "Besides, I doubt any of you know him anyway." Her gaze fell on David, pleading with him to keep silent about knowing William. Naturally, David complied.

"So, Teague comes in with Wi- the boy," said David, blushing a bit at the slip. "Then what?"

"Then I need to for thid boy to feel what I felt when I watched him kiss another girl," Sammi said quietly. "Which is why I need to kiss one of you." Needless to say, all of her new friends volunteered.

"I appreciate your fervor, boys," said Sammi, hiding a smile, "but I have to pick the person that would make him angriest. And I'm afraid that would be Brad."

"Yes!" Brad exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "You made the right choice. You won't be disappointed, Samantha."

"We'll see," Sammi muttered.

"But no tongue," David insisted, quick to add his own terms to the deal. "I mean it, Brad. She's not like one of your hussies. You need to treat her with respect."

"Look, mate, I decide how I want to kiss her," Brad insisted, frowning at David. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you-"

"Knock it off," sighed Sammi, effectively cutting Brad off. "David, you don't have to worry about me. The kiss won't mean anything. This isn't about Brad, it's about… him."

"You say that now, but just wait until tonight," said Brad, waggling his eyebrows at her. "You're going to want it."

"I can always pick someone else if you push me too far," Sammi reminded him, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"I'll be good," Brad promised, changing his tune since he could tell Sammi meant business.

"Uh huh," Sammi sighed. "Just meet me at the tavern at sundown, all of you. Got it?" They nodded, and she bid them farewell. Sammi took off from the docks, heading towards her grandfather Teague and Faith's place to visit and play the guitar for the rest of the daylight hours. A light rain began to fall just before she was welcomed inside by Faith and Captain Teague, whose faces lit up with delight at the thought of spending the rest of the day with their granddaughter.

333

Meanwhile, William was stuck inside the Turner home with four children under the age of nine. It had just started raining outside, which dashed William's brilliant idea of spending the day over at the empty school yard. He figured he'd just take them over there to play and watch them wear themselves out, but the weather had other plans.

Now he was stuck in the kitchen cleaning up after the children's mess from lunch while the little beasts roamed free around the house, creating general havoc. _I really wish I had Sammi to help me with our siblings at a time like this, _William thought wistfully as he cleared off the table as best he could. The dishes would have to wait, as he was more concerned about one or more of the children injuring themselves on his watch. William hurried into the family room at the sound of a crash, cursing himself for not arriving sooner.

"What are you all doing?" He cried, his heart jumping in his chest at the sight of the mess his siblings and Eva had created in the space of just fifteen minutes. Eva and Dani were currently sword-fighting, and had accidentally knocked over a plant and its glass container. (This had been the crash he'd heard.) James was currently jumping all over Will's favorite sofa while loudly proclaiming that pirates were going to take over the world. And Charlotte, well… Char was the worst of them all. William's heart sunk as he watched her take Elizabeth's fancy quill and write her name all over the white wall.

"Char!" William exclaimed, running over to her and snatching the quill and inkwell away. "I expected this sort of behavior from them, but not from you. What's gotten into you?" Charlotte was usually so well-behaved; William was at a total loss.

"I just don't feel like acting good today," she said with a shrug. "You didn't act good yesterday, so I thought I could have a day off too." Remorse welled up in William's chest but he tried not to think about his indiscretions.

"You're still going to get in trouble with our parents for what you've done," he reminded her.

"I might get a scolding," she admitted. "But they'll mostly blame you because you were supposed to be watching me." Char smiled smugly at him, which hurt William deeply. She'd meant to get him in trouble with their parents! William had no doubt that they _would _mostly blame him for her action. Why had he broken his promise to his siblings that night? What had ever made him think that would be a good idea? But then he remembered Ophelia. Had it been worth it? He honestly couldn't say.

"Clean up your mess, or else," he threatened, glaring at his youngest sibling.

"I really don't feel like it right now, but thanks for asking," Char said seriously before joining James on the sofa. William just stared at the empty space she'd just occupied, rooted to the spot in shock. Not once had his younger sister ever dared to treated him like that! Was this really all about last night, or had he done something else that warranted her cool dismissal? Whatever it was, William was at his wit's end. All of the children were completely out of control! He didn't want to play the bad guy, but if that's what it took…

"Everyone stop what you're doing right now and listen!" William shouted over the din. As if to reinforce his statement, lightening flashed outside, quickly followed by the ominous rumble of thunder. Amazingly, this accomplished William's goal. The children were stunned into silence. But once the thunder boomed again, they started yelling again, this time making a beeline for William.

"I'm scared, William," Dani cried, hugging onto his pants leg. "It's so dark out!" William couldn't help but agree with her on that; it was rather unsettling to see the yard bathed in blackness during in the middle of the day.

"I'm not scared," James proclaimed, but William could see that he was about to burst into tears.

"We're all going to die!" Eva announced in a panic, grabbing William's other leg. Even Char, who was rarely afraid of anything, looked rather frightened by this storm that snuck up on them all.

"No one is going to die," William insisted, inching his way over to the sofa and dragging the girls with him. "We're safe here in the house." He flopped down in the middle of the cushions, and Dani and Eva promptly crawled into his lap. James and Char nestled in close as well, leaving William trapped under a pile of little bodies.

"We'll never see our parents again," Eva wailed, which in turn set off the Turner children.

"Yes we will," William said firmly. "In fact, Eva, how about I tell you all about the time that my parents brought your father back from Davy Jones' Locker?"

Thankfully his story did the trick, and William was able to calm them through the rest of the nasty storm. Once he finished his story and inwardly congratulated himself on his ingenuity, he noticed the children still stayed huddled around him even though the storm had abated. To his amazement, William found that all four children had actually fallen asleep on him. That was fine with him - he needed some time to think some things through anyway. Closing his eyes, William tried his best to relax.

As per usual, William's thoughts drifted to Sammi. He _had_ to mend things between them, and preferably before their parents returned home the next day. But after he repaired their friendship, it was going to be difficult to determine exactly where he stood with her. He'd rather not take anymore of her mocking.

William had gone over that conversation over and over in his mind, hoping to pick up on some little detail that he'd missed. So far he'd been unsuccessful, but he kept trying. Something told him that he'd been the one to overreact, not Sammi. What if she really was telling the truth about loving him? William couldn't be sure because he'd started to tune her out after a certain point, sure that she only wanted him to stay away from Ophelia. But what if she wanted him to stay away from Ophelia _because_ she loved him? What had she said to him that had given him the slightest bit of hope? Something about a dream, wasn't it?

Then William's eyes flew open. He remembered Sammi saying that she'd been the one to share a special dream with him_. It happened in Paradise Cove…sunsets and purple waters… she'd been wearing the skimpy outfit he'd often pictured her wearing when having a particularly good daydream. _A warm blush crept up on his face, and William was thankful that the children couldn't possibly know what he was thinking about at that moment. What else? _He had confessed his love for her… and she had returned it! They'd spent some time playing in the water, and he'd kissed her! Sammi, if only you know how much I love you…_ William remembered all of it now, every last tender moment up until he'd accidentally left her there alone on their beach. A wild, wonderful happiness washed over him as he reminded himself that Sammi truly loved him back! How could he have forgotten such a thing? _Sammi must be furious with me,_ he chuckled to himself. _And I wouldn't blame her – I've been such a prat lately, but only because I thought I had no chance with her! _

As he sat there surrounded by his charges, William began to plan exactly how he was going to tell Sammi that he remembered their dream together. Then after he'd made up with Sammi and kissed her soundly in the real world, he would run straight to Ophelia and cancel the rest of the sword-fighting lessons they'd scheduled. He wouldn't want to keep up the charade with Miss Grace if he had Sammi by his side. Finally, William would be able to come clean with both Sammi _and_ Ophelia! Although he didn't want to hurt Miss Grace's feelings, he knew that it would be for the best to call this off before they took things any further. William closed his eyes again, wishing that Sammi would hurry up and come back home so that they could_ both_ stop hurting inside.

333

_Just after sunset_

Sitting at the bar of the _Rum Garden_, Sammi was waiting anxiously for her pirate friends to arrive. She'd just come from a lovely day spent with her grandfather Teague and almost-grandmother Faith, who'd given her advice on her predicament. Faith cautioned her against making William jealous, but Captain Teague had been all for it. Sammi hadn't known that Teague knew that things would get worse between her and William before they would get better. But Teague had agreed with Sammi's logic that her little plan involving Brad would certainly get William to sit up and take notice of her as a woman. It hadn't taken Faith long before she'd figured out the wisdom behind Teague's advice, and when she did, she too gave Sammi her stamp of approval. Nevertheless, Sammi still wasn't positive that her plan for tonight was going to end well.

All of this thinking about what was to happen was giving Sammi a headache, so she ordered a large tankard of rum and quickly gulped it down. By this time, her friends had arrived and had claimed a table by the door so that they'd be the first thing any newcomers would see when they entered the tavern. David went up to get Sammi at the bar, who had just ordered them all a round of drinks.

"Sammi, you don't have to do this," he whispered as he guided her back to their table.

"I know," she whispered back. "But I feel it's something I need to do." David didn't push her after that, allowing her to take a seat directly in front of the door next to Brad.

"I'm glad you all made it," said Sammi, trying to start a conversation.

"We wouldn't miss it, Samantha," Fletcher assured her. Sammi knew that he was anticipating her little show with Brad.

"We're here for you," said Ted, who Sammi thought he was at least a _little_ bit sincere.

"What's wrong?" Horner asked her, sounding concerned. "You seem to be guzzling your rum at a rate that is faster than normal."

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she admitted.

"Why don't we practice a bit?" Brad suggested. "That way when you have to perform, you won't be as nervous." That sounded like a good idea to Sammi, so she leaned toward Brad and let him have his kiss. She was about to close her eyes and try to relax as best she could when she spotted William out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing to her?" William growled, causing Brad to pull away. "Leave her alone!"

"I was just-" Brad protested.

"Leave her alone," William repeated, sounding like he meant business. The crowd had quieted now, watching the scene as it played out.

"William, I _wanted_ to kiss him," Sammi said angrily. "You don't have to rescue me. I'm fine."

"Yes I do," her best friend breathed. "Sammi, I love you and I know that you feel the same about me. So let's just stop wasting time that we could be spending together." And then William swooped her up in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "Marry me, Sammi," he whispered into her ear. Sammi was just about to give him her answer when she was rudely shaken by Ted.

"Samantha? Samantha? Earth to Samantha?" Ted called, sounding less and less far away each time he said her name.

"What?" She shook herself out of the daydream, and found five pairs of eyes staring at her like she'd just suggested that pirating was immoral. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I wasn't paying attention just then."

"Did you want to practice?" Brad asked, slowly sounding out each word so that she couldn't miss his meaning.

"No, I'd rather just go for it when the time comes," she decided. Brad seemed fine with that, and resumed his conversation with Fletcher.

"How long ago did Teague leave to go get William?" Sammi whispered to David on her other side.

"About a half hour ago," David recalled. "But don't worry. If I know William, and he thinks you're in danger, they'll be here soon enough."

"Yes, I suppose," she muttered. "Wait, how are we going to know when he's coming in?"

"Horner, go watch who is coming to the door," Brad ordered. Automatically, Horner stood up to do Brad's bidding.

"That's no good," David hissed, causing Horner to sit back down. The boy gave Sammi a shy smile, which she returned. "He doesn't even know what the boy looks like! I'll go keep watch." To Sammi's relief, David excused himself from the table and stood by the window to watch for incoming customers.

"Brad, stop picking on Horner," Sammi insisted, turning back to the rest of her friends as she came to Horner's rescue. "He's not your slave."

"I wasn't picking on him!" Brad cried. "I was just-"

"Shhhh, he's coming!" David exclaimed. "Assume the position!"

David slid back into his seat as Brad put his arm around Sammi and pulled her close. Horner, Fletcher, and Ted started arguing loudly about who got to steer their ship next. Sammi thought she could hear the door open, but before she had a chance to peek, Brad's lips had descended onto hers. _He's a good kisser_, she decided. _Good technique, right amount of pressure…wait a minute, was that tongue? Oh well. Brad has nothing on William's dream kisses. And besides, it will all be worth it to see the look on William's face…_

"There she is, William!" Sammi vaguely heard her younger brother cry. "Help her!"

She angled herself and Brad so that she could get a little peek at William. _Boy, did he look angry!_ Sammi thought with much satisfaction as she watched his shaking hands curl into fists. _That's right, Will. It's your turn to watch now._

"Hey you, get your damn hands off her!" William growled as Sammi continued her little charade, taking pleasure in her sweet revenge.

333

End Ch. 14

A/N: Sorry about the Back to the Future reference - I HAD TO! Hehe. So there you go, Sammi is in quite a pickle at the moment. Let me know what you think about that, and if you're overly confused about the "French connection" to Norrington's cave. You're supposed to be a little confused, even I'm confused about it. But if you are just like where the hell did that come from, please tell me and I can hopefully fix it somehow.

Hint: If you didn't read the prequel AMTHGF, you're a bit screwed. Well, not totally screwed. I'll remind people of certain events in that later on so they won't be completely out of the loop.

P.S. My beta knows exactly what's going on with Norrington and she's kind of smug about it. Or maybe she's putting on airs, and becoming snooty like Norrie? Apparently she loves snooty!Norrie and thinks that you should too. ;)


	15. Only The Young Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here we have it, the rest of Sammi and William's little confrontation. I finally got to part where the parents to return to the island, and it's such a relief to have them back in the story again.

Warning: Angst dead ahead!

Ch. 15: Only The Young: Part I

333

"Only the young can say they're free to fly away. Sharing the same desires… burnin' like wildfire. They're seein' through the promises and all the lies they dare to tell.  
Is it heaven or hell?"

-Journey

333

Before Sammi had any time to react, William had unsheathed his sword and had placed it at Brad's neck. The youth growled with frustration, but even though he was enjoying one of the best snogs of his young life, he made the effort pull away from Sammi. With his life being threatened by a very irate William Turner the Third, it wasn't as if he had much choice!

"William! What are you doing?" Sammi asked in disbelief, crossing her arms as she glared at him. But secretly she was pleased. It seemed like all was going according to plan! Instead of just admitting defeat, William was going to take action against the boy who dared kiss her. _Better late than never,_ Sammi supposed.

"I'm defending your honor, what's it look like?" William seethed as Brad turned to face him.

"But I don't want you to-"

"Sammi, stay out of it," William angrily insisted. "_Obviously_ you've gotten yourself into a situation that you can't handle."

"_Excuse_ me?" She exclaimed, bristling with fake indignation. But William wasn't listening. Most of his attention was focused on Brad at that point. Although he'd removed his sword from the pirate's neck, William still wielded it between them.

The beautifully-crafted weapon gleamed a challenge from William to the pirate over Sammi, which Brad would've been only glad to accept. If only the murmurs in the crowd hadn't reached his ears first…

"I'm willing to duel you for her if that's what it takes to keep her safe from the likes of you," William announced. Brad had been expecting this, of course. But what he hadn't been expecting was for the crowd to influence his decision if he accepted the offer to duel for Sammi.

"Hey, isn't he…" The owner of the _Rum Garden_ trailed off, not quite believing his eyes. What was that boy doing in his tavern? Word had reached his ears that he'd turned respectable.

"Aye," the mumbled one of the regular patrons. "It's Will Turner's boy!"

"No!"

"It can't be!" More heads turned in the direction of Sammi and her friends as the rumor continued to circulate through the pub.

"Why, he looks just like his father!" One of the young serving wenches observed, not to Sammi's displeasure as her eyes swept over William's body.

"I'll bet he fights just like his father too," predicted the tavern owner as he shot a sympathetic look Brad's way. "I'd decline if I was you, lad." William's lips curled into a smug grin when his ears caught the comment about his father. It was true; William fought almost as well as Will did. In fact, if Will didn't have decades of experience at his disposal, it would be difficult to decide who the more adept sword-fighter was: the father or the son.

"I'm not afraid of you, Turner," Brad said bravely, although Sammi could see the raw fear in the pirate's ocean blue eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. "Just give me a moment to prepare." William nodded, and lowered his weapon to rush to Sammi's side.

"What were you thinking letting him take advantage of you like that?" William exploded as he grabbed her by the arm and took her off to the side.

"Let me go," Sammi protested, even though she very much enjoyed having his hands on her. "And who said he was taking advantage? I was the one who initiated that kiss, William."

"You can't mean that," he whispered, her arm dropping from his suddenly slackened grip.

"And why not?" She asked, her eyes blazing at the injustice of it all. How dare he tell her how to live her life! After all he had done to her… William had no right to judge. Not after abandoning piracy. Not after Ophelia. Not ever!

"Because, Sammi, I remembered our dream," he cried. "I remember Paradise Cove, our kiss, all of it!"

"You… you do?" She gasped. After all this time and he _finally_ remembered?! What impeccable timing he had.

"Unless…" William narrowed his eyes at her. "Unless you're just toying with my emotions yet again. Which frankly wouldn't surprise me."

"You stupid idiot," Sammi cried, about to burst into tears at the injustice of it all. He actually had the nerve to suggest that this was all her idea? How very mistaken he was. "If you truly remember our dream, then you'll remember that I'm not toying with you at all. That kiss was _your_ idea! _You_ suggested it! So don't even try to blame your pain on me, William Turner." She took a step back away from him, for he was standing much too close. So close, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. He moved forward as if to capture her lips with his own. But, alas, he didn't. The tension in the air crackled between them as Sammi struggled not to throw herself at him…

"Why the hell would I suggest a thing like that?" He asked angrily. "I find it incredible to believe that I'd request for you to make a public nuisance of yourself with boy like that… a pirate of all people!"

"But William, you-"

"No," he growled. "No more lies, Sammi. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't be with that… filth!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, you bloody hypocrite!" Sammi screamed. "What about Ophelia?"

"Ophelia is not filth!" He roared. "She's a good respectable citizen who obeys the law. And besides, I pursued Ophelia because I believed I had no option with you," William reminded her. "But you knew very well that you held my affections, and yet you still chose that pirate over me!"

"Just because he's a pirate doesn't make him a bad person," Sammi growled.

"Perhaps not, but if I didn't know how much you wished to be a pirate captain, from the look of that kiss I might think that you and this Brad were…"

"Were what?" She seethed at the implied accusation.

"Never you mind," William growled, but Sammi was inwardly pleased to spy a tiny hint of panic in his honey eyes. "You _do_ still wish to be a pirate captain, don't you?"

"What I do in my own time is my business, not yours," Sammi spat harshly, hoping to drive him mad with worry that he was too late to save the thing that mattered most to him, her innocence. She was beyond caring anymore if she hurt him. All she wanted in that moment was to make him believe that all was lost, just as he had done so many times before with her.

But in that same moment, Brad decided to act. He crossed the room and rushed at William while his back was still turned.

"William, look out!" Teague called out in horror, but his warning came just a second too late.

"Ahhh!" William cried, grimacing as a Brad's sword pierced his skin. His knees buckled as he slowly brought his body down to the floor.

"William!" Sammi cried, pulling the sword as gently as she could from his back and letting it clatter to the floor. Choking back tears, she helped him into a sitting position. Then she helped him remove his shirt to find that the wound on his left shoulder was mercifully shallow. It seemed that Brad had rather poor aim, something for which she was very thankful. She knew William would be fine once he had time to heal.

"Brad, you coward! What have you done to him?" David shouted as Fletcher, Horner, and Ted worked to keep him and Teague from pummeling the wimp to a bloody pulp. But Sammi realized there was no one to hold her back.

The next thing that she knew, there was a dull ache in her left knee and Brad was whimpering on the floor in agony, clutching his crotch. She returned to William's side, wanting to alleviate any fears he may have about the wound.

"You're going to be fine. The wound's not very deep – you got lucky," she informed him. Sammi gave her best friend a tentative smile.

"No thanks to you," William muttered with a wince.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant for this to happen. Come on, let's get you back home." She reached for his hands but he flinched and scooted away from her.

"Don't touch me," he growled. "I don't need your help. I can walk back by myself." He stood up slowly using his right hand to push himself up. His words rendered her motionless. Sammi didn't make another move towards him, even though she desperately wanted to.

"But William, you're hurt," she said, her voice catching in her throat as she stared down at his blood that had trickled down onto the grimy wooden floor. He just shook his head.

"You're right, I _am_ hurt." He just glared at her, and she knew he was alluding to more than just the physical. "Don't bother coming back to the house tonight, either of you." William glowered at Teague as well, who had the decency to look ashamed for taking part in the setup. Then he stepped over Brad's quivering form as the crowd parted just enough for him to reach the door. Sammi shook herself awake once she watched him disappear outside.

"David, what are we going to do?" Sammi cried, trying hard not to sound too hysterical. "His wounds need attention or else they won't heal properly and I'm not sure if he can reach them himself. And besides, if I don't follow him, how can I look after the children?"

"I'll go after him," David soothed, resting a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm his old mate, he'll listen to me. I'll make sure his wound is taken care of. And don't worry, I'll watch after your sis- charges." David caught his slip of the tongue in the nick of time before he rushed out the door after William.

Once David had left, Sammi turned her attentions back to Brad, who was trying to discreetly crawl towards the back entrance in an attempt to escape her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sammi yelled as she grabbed him by the arms and yanked him to his feet.

"Samantha, I'm sorry," Brad insisted. "When I found out he was Will Turner's son, I panicked. I knew that I couldn't have won in a fight against him."

"Then you should've let him win!" She bellowed. "It was never part of the deal that you were supposed to injure him! You could have killed him! I should turn you over to the magistrate right now." Sammi was encouraged by the crowd's call for Brad's blood, but as much as injuring him further would've brought her much satisfaction, she decided he wasn't worth the effort.

"I never would've killed him," Brad insisted, his voice rising to a pathetic, high-pitched whine. "I swear! I took care to make sure I barely cut him." Perhaps Brad didn't have such poor aim after all, she realized. But that didn't make his actions any less wrong.

"You just made things worse between us," she spat. "Now William believes that I'm involved with a band of bloodthirsty pirates – and he'd be right in your case!" Brad had nothing to say to that, for he realized that he had certainly botched things for his new friend.

"Let's get you back to the ship," said Fletcher, and after a quick apology to Sammi for his friend's irrational behavior, Fletcher dragged Brad in the direction of the tavern's exit. (Just as they were about to slip out the door, Teague gave Brad a good kick to his behind for good measure.) Now that there drama had passed, the pub goers had returned to their own drinks and conversations. The noise level returned to normal as Sammi spoke with the two remaining pirates.

"You and young Teague are welcome to stay with us on our ship tonight," Horner offered, but Sammi shook her head.

"I appreciate your offer, but I'd rather not stay anywhere close to Brad," she said.

"It's for his own safety," Teague added. "I'd hate to see what she'd do to him if given the chance."

"Right," said Ted with a wince as he remembered her low blow to Brad's privates. He vowed never to make this girl angry in the future. "But if you won't come with us…"

"We'll stay the night at Grandfather's place," she informed them. "I know it's late, but he wouldn't mind taking us in when he learns of our situation."

"I didn't know you had a grandfather that lived on the island," said Ted, sounding nonchalant. Sammi could tell that this piece of information didn't quite fit with what he knew of her. She hoped that his sharp senses hadn't picked up that she'd accidentally let slip.

"Oh, well, he's Teague's grandfather. I just count him as a grandfather since we're so close," she explained. "In fact, we should really be going. Excuse me." Grabbing her brother by the hand, Sammi left them puzzling over why she'd made such a hasty exit.

333

The following day, Sammi and Teague set out for home from their grandfather's house. Teague and Faith had been most hospitable considering they'd been awakened an hour after they'd gone to bed. At first Faith had been worried something was wrong with one of the other children, but once Sammi spilled the entire story, new worries began to materialize in her mind. How was William's wound faring? Did Sammi and Teague feel terribly guilty for their role in William's injury? Had Sammi and William's friendship been pushed past the point of repair?

Once she and Captain Teague had set up their grandchildren for the night, they discussed the recent turn of events as they settled back in bed. Teague had to calm a very agitated Faith as she expressed her frustration about how Sammi and William seemed to be made for each other, but they were making a royal mess of things. First Faith blamed everyone from their parents to the pirate boys to Ophelia Grace for their difficulties. Then she attacked William's current closed-minded views on piracy. Poor Teague was almost asleep by the time she finished venting her frustrations. All he could do was to reassure her that they were doing everything they could to help Sammi through this trying time. The elderly grandparents fell asleep in each other's arms. One was still very worried for the outcome of Sammi and William's relationship, while the other didn't worry at all for them. He was just grateful for another wonderful day spent with the woman he loved, and was confident that if Sammi and William were meant to end up together, then they would.

When Sammi and Teague readied themselves to leave the next day, Faith fretted for them over the upcoming confrontation with William as she handed them a bag full of assorted fruits to take home. Captain Teague gave his grandchildren a hug and a few encouraging words before he sent them on their way. As the scorching Caribbean sun rose higher in the sky, the siblings traveled down the dirt road in the direction of home. Neither Sammi nor Teague spoke much, each picturing what William would say to them when they returned. It turns out that neither of them came close to predicting what he was about to say or do.

333

James, who was playing out in the front yard with Charlotte, spotted the two Sparrow siblings first as they trudged closer to the Turner home.

"Sammi, Teague, you're back!" He shouted with joy. Without having to be told, Char rushed back into the house to bring William out to meet them.

"James, how did it go last night?" Sammi asked, scooping him into her arms as he ran directly at her.

"William's friend David stayed over to help," James explained while William appeared in the doorway. "He's been helping William get his things together to move into the room above the smithy."

"_What_?" Sammi cried, looking over at William for confirmation of this.

"I'll take the children inside," Teague said hurriedly, and he abandoned Sammi without a word. She didn't blame him a bit. If she could postpone the confrontation with William, she would do it in a second. James and Charlotte obediently followed Teague inside, leaving her all alone with William.

"How is your wound?" She asked tentatively, trying to forget how absolutely breathtaking he looked in his maroon shirt, his untamed locks flapping in the breeze.

"It's alright," he answered. "I bathed last night before David applied the salve and bandages. In time, it will heal." Sammi's eyes flickered to the bit of exposed tan skin where his shirt fell open before returning to his face.

"Good. Then it's true that you're moving?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved towards him.

"I'm afraid it is," William said solemnly. "This weekend has showed me how much I need my own space. In no certain terms, Father gave me the room above the smithy for my own use. So I've decided to live there."

"Are you sure that space is your only reason for moving? It seems to me that you're running away from something," she said, impatiently tapping her fingers against her arm.

"You're wrong," he told her softly.

"Ah," she said. "I see. Then perhaps you just want to move closer to something… or someone. After all, the smithy is much closer to the magistrate's mansion, is it not?" William sighed. They had arrived at the subject of Ophelia.

"Sammi, I can't just abandon her. She's a good person, and she cares for me very much!"

"Oh, and I don't?" She growled.

"That's not what I meant," William said gently. "Look, I've had all night to think about this. I've come to the realization that while I care for you and you care for me, it won't be nearly enough."

"What do you mean?" She cried. He finally admitted that they were as good as in love yet he wasn't willing to make a commitment? What was wrong with him?! William took her hands in his as if to soften the blow.

"All I mean is that we've grown into two very different people with differing opinions on how we should lead our lives. You chose to become a pirate and I chose to be a merchant. One must have a very different set of morals if they are to become a merchant instead of a pirate."

"But I thought you said that you're not very interested in being a merchant," Sammi reminded him, choosing to ignore the barb about her apparent lack of morals. "Wouldn't you rather have a job that you'd actually enjoy?"

"I would, but that's not very realistic for me at this point," he sighed. "My main priority is to be successful enough to give my future family all that they could ever want or need."

"You mean Ophelia," she said, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"Yes," he confirmed. "She and I are perfectly suited for each other. We're ready to start making plans for our future – we share the same level of maturity.

"That's too bad," said Sammi, shaking her head at the irony of it all. "I didn't want to include her in the thickheaded level of maturity, but I suppose I have to now."

"You're_ so_ funny," he said with a sigh. "Everything's a joke to you. You steal, lie, and make boys jealous, all for the sake of the game."

"William, I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just doing what-"

"This time I'm not even talking about me," he interrupted. "Although I do hold you at fault for that as well," William admitted. "But I just can't believe what you're doing to poor David."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You're stringing him along for the ride, and you know it," William accused her. "The boy is head over heels for you, and you just pretend not to see it." Sammi scoffed at his words, but she knew that William was right. She'd been hoping that she'd just been misreading the signs that David had been giving her, but apparently not.

"I wasn't sure he liked me like that," she said honestly.

"Well, now you know," he responded. "You'll have to deal with that situation sooner or later."

"I suppose so," she mumbled, not sure what to do about David. For it was true Sammi hadn't exactly discouraged his attention. Just in case things didn't work out with William, she would have someone to fall back on. It was a very practical thing to do!

"David is lucky in one respect however," sighed William.

"How so?"

"He has a meaningful job," said William. "Every day he prevents disasters in our harbor, just by keeping the lighthouse aflame. Sammi, I just have to find something that will give me a purpose for living. I don't know exactly what it will be, but I know that piracy is not the way for me."

"But stealing from the rich can be meaningful," Sammi insisted. "It's all in how you look at it." William just gave her a wry smile.

"Not for me. When we made those plans to captain a pirate ship together all those years ago, I went along with it mostly because I knew how much it meant to you. Besides, I'm almost ready to settle down and start a family, and you-"

"Aren't ready," sighed Sammi. "No, I need to have some adventures of my own before I can even_ consider_ settling down! It's the Sparrow blood in me – it calls me to the sea."

"And I'd never dream of denying you that," he said softly. "Piracy is just as much a part of you as doing the right thing is a part of me. Sammi, I'm not saying that we can never be! Just not…"

"Not right now," she finished. "Fine, I understand." And she did understand. All of his reasons for them not to be together made sense. But that didn't mean that she had to like it…

"Good," he sighed. "I wouldn't want to risk what might happen between us in the future by messing things up now. We've been fighting so much lately!"

"You're right, we have been fighting much more than usual," she admitted. "Alright, William. I'll just have to wait for you it seems."

"But I don't want you putting your life on hold waiting for me."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Sammi, shaking her head as she gave him a tiny smile. "Perhaps I'll give David another chance."

"I'm glad to hear it," said William, giving her a genuine smile. "Now we can get back to being friends. I've missed that."

"Me too," she sighed as he pulled her in for a hug. Her skin ached for his touch, and his fingers burned right through the loose material of her shirt. "You know, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Right," he hastily agreed. They locked eyes once again and Sammi knew from the heat of his gaze that just being friends wouldn't be nearly enough. "Well, I'm j-just going to finish moving the last of my things to the smithy with David," he stammered. "Then I'll meet you down at the docks to welcome our parents home."

"See you then." Sammi watched him go, knowingly taking a piece of her heart with him.

333

_St. Maarten Harbor, later_

"There they are!" Charlotte squealed as she spotted the familiar galleon heading for its berth.

"Mum and Dad are finally home!" Eva and Dani danced around each other as James impatiently looked on.

"And not a moment too soon," Sammi muttered as she watched William arrive on the docks. He pulled her brother aside to make amends for the previous night. By the time the _Swann Song_ had docked, Teague ran back to her looking satisfied by what had been said. She was thankful that William had taken the effort to repair his friendship with her brother.

"'Ello, loves!" Jack finally acknowledged them as he finished properly securing the _Swann._ "Did you miss me?"

"Everyone say no! He'll hate that," Sammi whispered, so they all followed her lead with a loud chorus of "no's".

"What about me?" Will's bandana-clad head popped into view, shortly followed by Elizabeth and Anamaria.

"We missed you, Father!" James shouted truthfully. The others nodded in agreement, much to Jack's dismay.

"We missed you too, Jamie," Elizabeth cried, and she was the first one to disembark.  
"I'm so glad you're alright!" She pulled her younger son into her arms, and a few tears leaked from her eyes. Sammi had forgotten how much Elizabeth had been concerned with James's sleepwalking.

"He did fine, Elizabeth," Sammi reassured the Pirate King. "We just had one incident of sleepwalking, which I'm sure he'll tell you all about in time."

"He did?" James's mother bit her lip, and Will wasted no time before coming to stand by her side.

"It's going to be fine," Will reminded her. "We found some answers for James on our journey, and now that we're home, we can make sure that he'll be safe." Elizabeth nodded as they greeted the rest of their children in turn.

"It's good to see you, Father," said William, hugging his mother last of all. "Can I give you a hand with Mum's trunk?" He followed Will back onto the ship, presumably to talk to him about his decision to move into the smithy, Sammi supposed. But she wasn't going to worry about William, not when she had her own mother and father to greet!

"Sammi, how did Eva behave for you?" Were the first words out of Ana's mouth as she rushed towards them.

"Believe me, she was the least of my worries," Sammi admitted as Jack pulled her in for a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked her immediately, for he could tell that she'd been through quite a lot that weekend.

"I'll tell you later, not here," Sammi whispered. Jack nodded and turned his attentions to his son, but not before shooting a glare William's way. If she hadn't been feeling so out of sorts, Sammi would've laughed at her father's correct assumption.

"Who's ready for some lunch?" Ana asked Eva and Teague, who were pulling her in two different directions.

"Meeee!" Sang Eva, Teague, and the three Turner children for that matter.

"Alright, alright!" Ana laughed, having successfully managed to detach herself from their binding grip. "Elizabeth, I think we have our work cut out for us."

"Hey Mum, Char wrote on the walls while you were gone," Dani gleefully tattled as they all grabbed a parcel from the ship to take back with them.

"Oh did she?" Elizabeth frowned at her youngest, knowing that something must've deeply rattled Charlotte for her to lash out against the poor walls like that. "Will, did you hear that?"

"I sure did," he replied, having finished briefly speaking with his eldest about what had transpired that weekend. "Still glad we decided to come back so soon?"

"Yes," she admitted. "You know how much I missed them, Will. And apparently they missed all of us. Well, except for Jack, of course."

"I heard that, missy!" The captain of the _Pearl_ complained as they began the long trek back to the Turner and Sparrow homes. Sammi seemed to be the only one besides her father and Will to notice that William didn't return with them.

333

_That night_

Sammi took care to slip out her bedroom window undetected, not wanting to wake up anyone in the house hold. While she was glad that her parents had returned and things had mostly returned to normal, she wasn't thrilled with the fact that she still had to sneak around them.

She was certain they wouldn't want her heading down to the tavern in the middle night by herself, looking for information on the two men that were hiding out in Norrington's cave. But that's what she was doing. Sammi considered stopping by the _Wicked Wench_'s berth to bring the pirate boys, but she was still avoiding Brad. She also considered taking Norrington along, but since his glowing issues were still plaguing him, she decided not to risk exposing the pub-goers to a ghost. She was trying to draw the attention away from herself, not towards it.

This time, she used the back entrance to the _Rum Garden_ for that very reason. The tavern wasn't too crowded, just mostly the regulars and a few of the usual questionable outlaws hiding out in the back. Sammi shuffled up to the bar, and asked the one of the serving wenches if they knew anything about two Frenchmen who were staying on the island.

"I don't know if 'e's the one ya want, but we got a bloke that spoke with a French accent near the back," said the wench, Lenore. Sammi followed her gaze to the hooded man in the back corner table. He certainly gave off a dangerous vibe from the way people were avoiding him. Perhaps he was one of the two men planning to kill her father!

"Thank you, you're very kind," Sammi said with a mock bow. She casually made her way back to the hooded man's table, and introduced herself as someone seeking information.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle," said the man. "How may I help you?"

"I was told that you might be able to answer some of my questions," she said in a low voice, trying to keep her voice down. Sammi took into account the man's pasty white skin as he gulped down his rum. She made a mental note to ask Norrington later if one of the two men had unnaturally white skin for a sailor.

"I'll do what I can," said the man, giving her a charming grin. Although she told herself to be on her guard, Sammi found herself beginning to relax around him. "What's your name?"

"It's Samantha," she said honestly, not finding a reason to lie. But as usual, she left her last name out of it.

"It's good to meet you, Samantha," said the man as he gently shook her hand. "The name's DeBouvier. Now, what is it I can help you with?"

End Ch. 15

A/N: Well, there you have it!! Those of you who recognize that name are probably freaking out, and those who don't recognize it aren't. But don't worry, more will be revealed about this man as the story goes along.

P.S. My heart goes out to those who had their homes damaged in Hurricane Ike! My aunt and uncle had to evacuate from their home in Texas and they don't know how much damage it sustained. The rainstorm is passing through my city right now and it's a strong one. My condolences to all who were affected by the disaster.

P.P.S. An extra special thank you to my beta for being patient with me this week.


	16. Only The Young Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long! I ended up having more schoolwork than I expected. Ugh, 18 hours is not fun. But nevertheless, I will prevail! I ended up writing some notes for this story in my General Methods class – don't tell my professor! Thankfully, I have a much better idea where this story is headed now. Whew.

And now, we pick up where we left Sammi alone with DeBouvier. (!)

Ch. 16: Only The Young: Part II

333

"Another night in any town… you can hear the thunder of their cry. Ahead of their time… they wonder why. In the shadows of a golden age… a generation waits for dawn. Brave carry on, bold and the strong."

-Journey

333

Sammi pursed her lips, not sure how much she wanted to reveal to this DeBouvier character. The way he kept staring at her face unnerved her a bit, but it wasn't enough to warrant her to leave. She remembered the threat on her father, and decided to stick it out. Not only that, but she called him out for staring.

"First, why are you staring at me?" Sammi folded her arms across her chest, looking expectantly at the mysterious man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," DeBouvier apologized. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

That statement triggered something in Sammi's memory, of an incident awhile ago when she'd been only nine. If only she'd been allowed to visit the Turkish Prison, she would've witnessed it firsthand! Instead, all she had to go on was what William had mentioned when he recanted the tale to her. Apparently William had watched a Frenchman try to seduce her mother right in front of her father during dinner, and he'd almost succeeded in kidnapping Ana from all she held dear. When he finished the story, her best friend had mentioned that the evil Frenchman had told Ana that she'd reminded him of someone. Being the concerned boy that he was, William had cautioned Sammi against any man who said that to her, for she looked much like her mother. Sammi knew there was much more to that story, but not wanting upset her, she'd never bothered asking Ana about it.

"Oh?" Sammi said casually, working to keep her face impassive so that the man before her wouldn't suspect anything. "Who do I remind you of?" It probably was just a coincidence that both the man in the story and this man were French. Sammi was in no way prejudiced against the French as a whole, after all they _were_ the inventors of mayonnaise. Still, it never hurt to be on her guard, even if she did believe the man was harmless.

"My granddaughter back home. I miss her very much," DeBouvier answered smoothly, but Sammi could tell by his nervous shift in his seat that her question had rattled him.

"Oh." She nodded at him, and thanked him for the compliment. Sammi let it go, wanting to move on to more important things, such as the men living in Norrington's cave. "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you knew anything about two men that are currently hiding out in a cave on the island."

"How do you know about the cave?" DeBouvier demanded, looking half-impressed and half-frightened at her revelation. Sammi just shook her head.

"It's a long story involving a thunderstorm and an overly-bitter ghost. But let's just skip that part, shall we?" The man chuckled, his green eyes lighting up for the first time at her rather implausible statement.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know." She raised her eyebrows.

"Somehow I doubt you'll tell me _everything_." The corners of the man's lips twitched as if fighting off a smile.

"You catch on quick! But where was I? Ah, the cave." Sammi re-crossed her legs and got comfortable in her chair just before he began to speak. "Long ago, I was commissioned by the king of France to head a scientific project so dangerous that it had to be carried out far from our mother country. Many of our nobles disagreed with the king's decision – they believed that it was a waste of funds and resources. Nevertheless, I was sent to the Caribbean to conduct my experiment and to search for the one component that I was missing, the one component that was essential for my experiment to work."

"And that's where the cave came in," Sammi interjected, for she had been following every word. "It was the crystals, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was," said DeBouvier with a sigh. "Those bloody crystals have properties of which I've never seen before. They've also cost me-" He coughed. "Nevermind." Sammi was curious as to why he didn't finish his sentence, but didn't linger over the feeling of foreboding. Frowning, she tried to digest what he'd just told her. The thing that was nagging at her the most was that the king of France would choose _this_ man to head a project of the caliber he had described.

"You're a scientist?" Sammi was skeptical of that claim – this man didn't quite fit the educated type.

"Oui." This time the man really did smile. "Appearances can be deceiving, Samantha. You never really know how intelligent someone is just by looking at them."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, inwardly kicking herself for judging someone based solely on their appearance. "Do you still work as a scientist? You know, cause things to explode and all that?" DeBouvier shook his head.

"My services concerning science experiments and the like are no longer required by the king. They haven't been for some time now, since my experiment wasn't a success. All of my funding for my work was cut off. But the king wasn't about to turn me loose, oh no. I knew too much about secrets only royalty had access to. So, I was forced to serve as a privateer for the Crown as punishment. When I could no longer stand that and turned pirate, I ended up in prison." He grimaced at that, and Sammi wondered what sort of torture he was reliving from his time in jail.

"This still doesn't answer what you have to do with the two men," she reminded him. "For all I know, you could be lying through your teeth! Perhaps you actually are one of those men I seek." Then man shook his head in disgust, his eyes taking on a furious glint, but it quickly faded.

"If I was, you wouldn't be allowed to walk out of here unscathed," he said grimly.  
"In fact, I came here to stop them from harming… certain persons." The intent stare was back, but Sammi wasn't as disturbed by it like she had been before. She was almost positive that this man, for whatever reason, genuinely cared about what happened to her. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "That, and I wanted to return to this island to seek forgiveness and to atone for my sins."

"Which are somehow related to the two men?" Sammi pressed him.

"Yes," he said wearily. "Those two were commissioned to finish the work that I started. Needless to say I have a bone to pick with them." Sammi raised her eyebrows at him when he didn't continue. "It's too complicated to explain," he said with a sigh. "But it's all related more than you could know. Samantha, promise me that you won't go near the cave again."

"Only if you promise to tell me more of your life as a privateer-turned-pirate," Sammi said eagerly. She knew she'd more than likely have to visit the cave again, but _he _didn't know that!

"I can do better than just tell you," said DeBouvier with a charming smile. "One day, after I've figured out a way to deal with these men, we can go sailing together and I can show you all I know."

"Alright, Mr. DeBouvier, we have an accord!" Sammi could barely contain her excitement as they shook on it. She was always on the lookout for ways to add to her nautical knowledge, and this man was volunteering to work with her on the seas. It was quite nice of him to do so, and she naturally wondered what was in it for him. "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked, ever curious.

"I can tell just from meeting you that you have what it takes to be a great pirate," he said with a wink. "I want to have a hand in that."

"Well, thanks," said Sammi with a grin as she stood up from her chair. "It was good to meet you, but I'm afraid I should be getting back." DeBouvier nodded understandingly as he walked her to the door.

"I'll hold you to that offer, so don't forget," said Sammi, in a manner that she hoped was imposing. DeBouvier flashed her another smile.

"Believe me, Samantha; it's not possible for me to forget you." Once outside, Sammi hurried away in the direction of home. If she'd bothered to look behind her, she would've seen DeBouvier watching her leave from the doorway of the tavern.

333

_Meanwhile, in the Turners' bedroom_

"That was incredible." Will whispered into the ear of his dearly beloved wife, who was still breathing a bit heavier than normal thanks to their little romp. Elizabeth sighed and snuggled closer to him, inhaling a whiff of his musky scent mixed with their sweat.

"That it was. Will, you never cease to amaze me."

"What can I say - it's a gift, luv," he teased her in a voice very similar to Jack's. After they had a good laugh at that, Will made sure to let his wife know that she _definitely_ amazed him more than he amazed her.

"You know you don't have to compliment me just because I said something nice about you, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know, but I just want to," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm also still striving to keep my record of no slaps so far in our marriage," he added under his breath.

"Will!" Elizabeth thought this response deserved an onslaught of tickling, and within the next few minutes, Will's stifled high-pitched giggle could be heard.

"Stop it," he wheezed after the third minute. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Alright," Elizabeth said cheerfully, giving his rather-sensitive sides a respite. "All you had to do was ask."

"But I did ask!" He protested.

"Nuh-uh," said Elizabeth. "I distinctly remember you saying 'stahhhhh'. Will, forgive me dear, but I don't know the meaning of that word."

"Oh, you knew perfectly well what I meant," Will griped, but they both knew that he didn't mean it. They sighed, content to just be in each other's arms after a long love-making session. "It's really good to be back and sleep in our own bed," he commented. "Although I love our cabin bed on the _Swann_, this one has plenty of room."

"For both of us, you mean?" She wondered. Had Will really thought the bunk was that cramped? She thought it had been rather cozy, albeit pleasantly so.

"No, I meant for my long legs." This time, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like bothering with tickling him again.

"Seriously, Will. What do you think about what happened while we were gone?" He blew air out through his nose. Will had known this was coming up, as much as he'd tried to stall.

"For one, it took me by surprise."

"Me too," she admitted. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into our boy!"

"He's seventeen, Elizabeth – he's practically a man," her husband reminded her. "If he wants to live in the space above the smithy, I think we should let him. There comes a time when you just need place of your own. I didn't have that opportunity as an apprentice, which I why I gave him that room in the first place."

"I agree," said his wife.

"Now, Elizabeth, I think you're being unreason…" Will trailed off, taking a moment to process what she'd actually said. "You do?"

"Of course."

"Huh," Will pondered this for a bit. "I was sure you'd fight me on that." She chuckled.

"You weren't the only one who dreamt of being on their own. Of course, it wasn't a very realistic dream for a daughter of the governor, but it didn't stop me."

"I knew that." Will reminded himself not to underestimate his wife for the millionth time. She truly was a woman ahead of her time.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth entangled her fingers in his thick curls, and began to gently massage his scalp.

"Ah, Elizabeth," he moaned. "That's…mmm…don't stop!"

"Don't change the subject," she countered, stilling her fingers for a moment.

"Sorry." Shaking her head, Elizabeth resumed her task. He was insatiable, sometimes! But she just blamed it on their ten year separation, and usually caved in to his offers. But not tonight – they had to finish their discussion.

"Will, it doesn't bother me that our son has moved out. Of course I'll miss him, but that's not what's concerning me. It's the reasons why he moved out that worry me. While it may be true that he wants his own space, it's not the entire reason for his hasty departure. I know him, Will. He's moved to the smithy because it's closer to Ophelia and farther away from Sammi."

"I was afraid of that," Will sighed. "His irresponsible behavior has_ got_ to stop! Ever since he's been spending time with that girl, he's forgotten that life exists without her around."

"She's a bad influence on him, there's no doubt," Elizabeth agreed.

"He'll just end up getting his heart broken," said Will.

"More than likely."

"He may not realize his mistake of ditching Sammi before it's too late."

"It's possible, Will," she mused. His arms tightened around her as they contemplated what the future held for their firstborn son. "I'd just do anything to expose that girl for what she really is – a fraud!"

"Well, maybe we could…" Will said slowly, as the idea grew on him. "No, it might put us in danger."

"What do you have in mind?" Elizabeth was all ears.

"We could invite the Graces for dinner," her husband suggested.

"You really_ have_ turned pirate!" Elizabeth giggled as she thought of all the ways that they could make the Graces look like primeval buffoons under the pretense of a meal. "Will, that idea is positively wicked - I love it!"

"Great!" Will gave her a peck on the lips before he started babbling on about his plans to show William what the Graces were really like. "…although we will have to be careful what we say," he cautioned. "It wouldn't do for the magistrate to recognize us for who we really are."

"We can do it," Elizabeth assured him. "As long as we thoroughly instruct the children on what to not say and do, we should be able to pull it off."

"Of that I have no doubt. It might even be fun!" Will grinned with anticipation.

"Just as long as I don't have to wear a corset, it could be fun." Elizabeth was quick to add her terms to the idea.

"I'll not watch you suffer for those people," Will said softly. "We won't even have the dinner if you think you must wear a corset to appear fashionable." Elizabeth considered this.

"As much as I want to have a bit of fun with the magistrate and his wife, I don't want to come off as a backwards heathen who doesn't know how to dress."

"You won't," he assured her. "Elizabeth, it doesn't matter what you wear as long as you still remember those high society manners you had to master."

"You're right," she decided. "I suppose it's my actions that matter the most. I'll wear my only dress _without_ the corset, and if it gives Lady Grace something to gossip about with her friends at tea, so be it."

"So, shall I mention the dinner idea to William tomorrow when I return to the smithy?"

"That would be great," she said. "And while you're at it, tell him he's welcome to come home for a meal any time he wants."

"I'll try to remember that."

"On second thought, I'll write it down for you tomorrow." Will's cheeks warmed just a little at that, for he did have a history of forgetting little things. How Elizabeth could keep just about everything straight in her mind from her children's likes and dislikes to the details of the Code, he could never quite figure out.

"I would appreciate it." Elizabeth disentangled her hands from his hair, and brought them down to rest on his face.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"William." He knew from her tone of voice that he wouldn't win that one.

"Alright, I am. So what?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed about being mildly forgetful," she soothed him.

"Easy for you to say," he retorted. "I don't get to tease you about _your_ faults." She frowned.

"What faults?"

"Oh no, I'm not going there," Will said with a chuckle. "I don't have the energy to continue this with you, Elizabeth. I'm afraid you wore me out."

"It is way past your bedtime," she agreed. "And mine, for that matter. Let's go to sleep." Will yawned hugely.

"That's the best idea you've had all night."

"Really?" Elizabeth said, sounding skeptical. "What about what I did to you with the-"

"That too," he cut her off quickly. Elizabeth would've bet her ship that he was blushing again. "Goodnight, love."

Elizabeth had barely returned the sentiment when she heard his faint snores. Poor Will! She really _had_ worn him out. He must've been struggling to stay awake and discuss William with her and yet he never complained. It was just the sort of man that he was. She'd been planning on discussing James's condition yet again, but their banter hadn't left time for that. Ah well, there was always tomorrow. By then, they would know if Elizabeth's modifications to her younger son's sleeping habits had helped stop the sleepwalking.

Speaking of sleepwalking, Elizabeth was afraid she might develop the habit herself if William continued to carry on with young Ophelia Grace like that. She'd taken great pains to extricate herself from polite society, and didn't like to think of even the slim possibility of having the Graces for in-laws. Perish the thought! No, Elizabeth was going to enlist Ana, Will, and Jack's help in directing her son's attentions away from Ophelia, and back to Sammi, where they belonged. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered if it would come down to locking William and Sammi together in a cupboard...

End Ch. 16

A/N: I will really really really try harder to get the next chapter up sooner!


	17. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I'm so very sorry this is getting updated so late! I had most of the chapter finished when my computer was attacked by spyware. I lost the chapter and much of my homework for next week. Thankfully my roommate let me use her computer to re-write this chapter. I'm at my wit's end with my computer. It's been a very frustrating process, and I don't know if I can recover all of my files. (Thank goodness I have my most important stuff backed up on my flash drive!) My advice, always make sure your computer is updated with virus protection. I can't stress that enough. I learned the hard way with that but you don't have to.

Anyway, I'm almost positive this chapter will be more exciting than the last. We've got some Sparramaria and Wophelia action going on, so that should be fun. I can't wait to see how you guys react to the very last scene. I've had that one in my head for some time now!

P.S. Shout out to Sap's friend in Ohio!

Ch. 17: Fire and Ice

333

"You come on like a flame, then you turn a cold shoulder. Fire and Ice! I wanna give you my love, but you'll just take a little piece of my heart."

-Pat Benatar

333

"Wake up, love. Time to rise and shine, young daughter of mine!"

Sammi moaned, recognizing her father's voice immediately as he sat down next to her on her bed. What was he doing in her room? She was still exhausted from staying up so late the night before at the tavern. Not only that, but DeBouvier's explanation about the two Frenchmen had seriously rattled her. She had lay awake ruminating over what to do. Should she tell her father about the death threat the men had made? Should she and her pirate friends just try to take care of the situation themselves? Or should she take an alternate approach and send Norrington to _scare _the men to death? Not only that, but there was the whole 'William Chose Ophelia Over Me' situation that was weighing quite heavily on her mind. Needless to say, it wasn't hard to understand why she'd had a mostly sleepless night.

"Sammi, it's past noon," her mother added, sinking down onto the bed on her other side. "Is there any particular reason why you slept so late?"

"It's past noon?!" _BUGGER._ Panicking a bit, Sammi sat up rather quickly, accidentally whacking her father in the nose with her right arm. "Oh, sorry, Father!"

"It's fine," sighed Jack. He knew she hadn't meant to do it, and was rather used to his nose being abused. There was that one time when Sao Feng punched his poor nose just after he'd been rescued from Davy Jones' Locker. But Captain Sparrow didn't want to think about that particular time in his life right now. He just wanted to help his daughter, who he'd been worried about ever since he'd returned from their weekend getaway. "Just tell us why you didn't get up and do your exercises like you've been doing for the past five years or so?" Sammi sighed.

"I'm just really tired, that's all. Last night I didn't sleep very well. I had these terrible dreams of William saying he hated me, and well… I just couldn't get back to sleep!"

"Oh, Sammi!" Her mother pulled Sammi into her arms, and tried her best to comfort her with soothing words of reassurance. After all, Ana knew exactly how it felt to be rejected by the one she loved. Thankfully Jack had rectified his mistake, but it had taken him many months to do so. Ana rather hoped that wouldn't have to be the case for Sammi and William, but it was looking more that way every day.

Sammi smirked as she leaned against her mother. While it was true that she was still upset over William, that hadn't been the main thing that had caused her to accidentally sleep in. Naturally, it was her midnight excursion to the _Rum Garden_ that had left her feeling so fatigued. Unfortunately, Sammi noticed her father happened to see that smirk. Not that it mattered much, she was almost sure her father wouldn't fall for her act anyway. It was the kind of thing he might've said to placate someone, so he would know when she was stretching the truth.

Unbeknownst to Sammi, Gibbs had reported back to his captain that one of the crewmembers had spotted Sammi in one of the taverns late last night. Apparently she'd spent the entire time in conversation with a man seldom seen on the island. This information, understandably, had Jack worried. He wasn't too thrilled his daughter was sneaking out to have a conversation in a tavern with strange men, alone no less. Hadn't he taught her better than that? Even though that incidence bothered him, Jack was more concerned about what had happened in that very same tavern two nights ago.

"Sammi, I'm sorry to hear about William choosing that Grace girl over you. It was ridiculous of him to think that she would have better morals than you. Why he would ever want that bony, devious little thing in corsets over my accomplished, fierce, and lovable daughter is absolutely preposterous!" Sammi waved him off, but secretly she clung to her father's compliments. It wasn't that she needed to hear sentiments that weren't true to feel better about herself. However, it _was _rather nice to hear the facts rehashed by one of the world's greatest pirates who just happened to be her father. Sammi knew that Jack wouldn't say any of those things if they weren't true. She could always count on him to be honest with her about such matters, honestly!

"I see you've been talking with the Turners," said Sammi, wondering why William had bothered to tell his parents exactly what had transpired between them. Jack nodded.

"Aye, your mum and I were over there this morning. We left the children with Will and Elizabeth so that we could talk with you without any interruptions."

"While we were there, the Turners told us something interesting about William," said Ana. "Something we were surprised that you didn't tell us."

"Oh?" Sammi asked, wondering what on earth William had done now and how she was connected to it.

"Apparently, two nights ago, he was stabbed in the back while trying to rescue you from a pirate boy." Sammi just fumed in bed, not understanding why William felt it was necessary for them to both be reprimanded by confessing their meeting in the tavern that night.

"Ah, so you don't deny it," Jack said quietly.

"I don't deny that it happened, but I do deny the circumstances," Sammi shot back. "I didn't need rescuing! It was… it was all a set up to make him jealous, but the plan went all screwy somehow. One of my pirate friends turned coward once he learned who William's father was and took the easy way out. I would've told you and the Turners that William had been wounded, it's just that I didn't want his parents to worry. It wasn't a particularly deep wound, after all. Besides, it was William's responsibility to tell his parents what happened, not mine."

"That may be true," said Ana. "But the fact remains that William decided not to cancel his sword-fighting lessons today. According to Will, he's been actively sparring with his clients even since eight this morning."

"Oh no," Sammi whispered. "Knowing him, he'll accidentally re-injure himself, or at least aggravate the wound! I have to get down the right away to-"

"Now hold on right there," Jack said. "Do you think William would appreciate you coming down there to interrupt him in the middle of a lesson?"

"No," Sammi muttered. "He wouldn't want me to embarrass him in front of one of his clients."

"Exactly," Jack agreed. "No need to go and make a bad situation worse."

"But he could really hurt himself!" She cried. "How could Will let him start giving lessons this morning if he knew what had happened to his son's back?"

"Will didn't know then," said Ana. She clarified her statement once she saw the look of confusion on her daughter's face. "It wasn't William that told his parents about the wound. It was your grandfather. He came over to the Turners this morning."

"What?" Sammi gasped, flabbergasted by this bit of news. Captain Teague was the last person she thought was capable of ratting her and William out. "But why?"

"He claimed that he didn't want William to further injure himself," said Jack. "But I also think he wanted me to know what you were doing in that tavern." Sammi had no choice but to explain her actions to her father. As best she could, she tried to help him understand why she'd gone to all the trouble for William to see her kissing another boy.

"I just wanted him to see me as a woman, a woman who was desirable to others," she finished in a small voice. "I thought maybe then he might want me. If I'd known what would happen to William as a result of my foolishness, I never would've gone through with it."

"We know that," said Ana. "I can understand your motivation behind your actions, Sammi. Truly, I can. But your being involved with someone who would do that to William makes me nervous."

"I thought I'd taught you how to tell if someone was a loyal friend or not," Jack added. "But here you were, spending time with this cowardly sonuvabitch who stabbed William."

"We all make mistakes," she protested. "At least _I _wasn't naïve enough to make him my first mate and trust him with the location of my treasure." Jack opened his mouth to retort, but Ana interrupted him.

"Enough, both of you," she said firmly. "Sammi, you're forgiven. Your plan to make William jealous was rather immature, but at least you found out now what sort of a person this Brad was." Sammi sniffed at that, for it had never been her idea to go ahead with that stupid plan in the first place. "Jack, you'd better make amends with your daughter now before she goes off sailing with these newfound friends of hers and never returns home again." Her father frowned.

"Were you going to sail with them soon?" Sammi shrugged.

"I was considering it." If the two Frenchmen decided to sail away from the island, she would want to follow them and make sure they wouldn't be returning to threaten her family ever again. "If we find a good enough reason to sail, I'll go with them." Jack's eyes grew wide at this.

"I thought we still had awhile to go before I taught you everything I know! And besides, what about William? You can't just leave him here."

"I don't see why not," Sammi said calmly. "He doesn't expect me to wait for him. He's chosen Ophelia and a merchant's life. I have to move on, Father."

"But you and William are a match made in heaven," Jack whined. "Don't give up on him just yet." Sammi smiled wryly.

"I didn't give up on him. He gave up on me. William wants me to give my friend David Samoa another chance, so that's what I'm going to do. In fact, I need to see David as soon as possible. Thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome," said Ana, shooing Jack out the door so that Sammi could dress in privacy. "Sammi, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." But all Sammi said was,

"I can't believe Grandfather would betray my confidence like that!" Sighing, Ana closed the door, leaving Sammi to her thoughts. Jack caught her in his arms when she came out into the hallway.

"How did you know she was considering sailing with those boys?" He asked, pulling her close. Ana grinned, closing her eyes as Jack's lips lavished her collar bone. Good lord, they were still right outside their daughter's room! She pulled away briefly, choosing to escape down the stairs into the kitchen where they could have relative privacy.

"I saw the same far-off look in her eyes that I've seen in yours just before you announce you're going off on some adventure or another in the _Pearl_."

"Am I really _that _obvious, love?" Ana chuckled at that.

"Only to people who know you that well."

"And you think you know me that well?" Jack's voice had slipped a couple of octaves, causing her to shiver.

"Jaaack, our daughter is going to come downstairs to leave any minute now," she reminded her life-partner as he pulled her to him once again. "And we're blocking the back door."

"She's a smart girl, she'll use the front." Suddenly, Jack's logic regarding their daughter made sense. She had no more protests after that, and let Captain Jack Sparrow have his way with her.

333

Sammi had indeed figured out it would be best to exit through the front door, if the noises her parents were making from the kitchen were any indication. Truly, she was happy they were still in love after all these years, but she had her limits. There was only so much lovey-dovey stuff she could take from her parents without wanting to strangle something, preferably Brad. That's what occupied her mind as she made her way down the familiar dirt road that took her from her home to the docks.

There she found the _Wicked Wench _resting comfortably in her narrow berth. Not bothering to announce herself, Sammi hopped aboard.

"Hello, boys!" she called. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright," said David, who was the first to materialize on deck. Sammi couldn't help noticing the way his eyes lit up when he saw her face. She would have to do something about that little crush of his, and soon. But not today. "We needed the sleep anyway."

"You got that right," yawned Fletcher as he took a seat on the wooden floor beside them.

"Did you find out anything new last night?" Horner wondered as he and Ted trudged up the steps.

"Maybe," Sammi said grimly. "But first, I need to take care of a little business. Where is Brad? Cowering in his bunk no doubt?" Sammi moved to go below deck, but David somehow restrained her.

"Samantha, don't," he warned. "Brad feels awful about what he did to William."

"Damn right he should feel awful!" She exploded. "He almost killed the boy I've liked for years! Brad needs to know that there are consequences for his actions. At the very least, a slap to the face would suffice…" But David stood firm on the subject, not wanting Sammi to deepen the rift between her and the young pirate.

"Why don't you tell us what happened last night?" Ted offered, trying to get her mind off of Brad.

"Well, I could," Sammi mused, "but I'd rather wait until I've found Norrington so I can tell all of you at once. Has any of you seen him?"

"None of them have_ seen_ me," drawled a familiar voice just above her head. "That doesn't mean that I haven't be around."

"Norrie! It's great to hear your voice, mate." Sammi grinned, for she was growing rather fond of the apparition. "So you have sorted out your glowing issues?"

"Who knows if I have or not," drawled Norrington. "But none of them have been able to see me when I stayed the night here on the ship."

"You didn't stay in your cave and keep an eye on the Frenchmen?" Sammi chewed on her lower lip, as she often did when she was worried. "They could've left the island by now and none of us would be the wiser!"

"No they couldn't have – I'm positive about that." Ted beamed at her. "Yesterday we went to spy on them and we overheard them say the name of their ship. When we returned to the harbor that night, we were able to locate their vessel, _le Roi Soleil_. They have already loaded several crates full of crystals onto the ship so we know they won't be leaving without it."

"Good work, Ted," said Sammi, nodding her head with approval. She then went on to tell the boys what she'd found out about the Frenchmen from the mysterious informant named DeBouvier in the tavern.

"Blimey," said David, shaking his head. "The French really _were_ conducting experiments on our island for years, and none of us were the wiser. What if one of them had gone wrong?"

"One _did_ go wrong," said Horner. Sammi and David looked at him quizzically, but the other pirate boys didn't seem surprised by his statement. "Sorry, David, we wanted to wait to tell you what we found out until Samantha got here. You see, last night, after you left for your lighthouse keeping duty, the rest of us returned to the cave. We overheard the two men talking about the time that they had gotten the experiment to work many years ago. Apparently a girl died from it, although the cause of her death never became public knowledge."

"That's awful!" Sammi stared at the pirate boys with a newfound respect. They were going above and beyond what she'd expected from them. For some reason, they were taking this spying job seriously. "I'm not sure how that little tidbit of information is significant, but every little bit helps. At least now we know they are capable of murder in the name of science." They discussed the Frenchmen awhile longer, and Sammi was pleased to hear that they were planning on returning to the cave later that day for another long spying session.

As the afternoon wore on, Sammi was reminded of her promise to help her mother with getting Eva to read aloud to them. (Eva's teacher, Miss Dijon, had suggested that she needed more practice, in order for Eva to keep up with the rest of her class.) So she regrettably bid her friends farewell, receiving a hug from David as she did so. Sammi promised to meet the boys on the following day, and with one last threat for Brad, she jumped off the ship and onto the docks.

On the way home Sammi could've stopped at Captain Teague and Faith's house but she deliberately avoided walking past their home. She didn't feel like seeing her grandfather, who had told her and William's parents about their little showdown at the tavern. Even if her grandfather's intentions were good, this wasn't something she could forgive right away. Captain Teague had always been willing to keep her secrets before, and Sammi didn't appreciate that he'd betrayed her trust. She couldn't understand what had caused him to do so. Ever since she'd been nine, her grandfather had been one of the unchanging constants in her life, someone she could always depend on.

As she rounded the corner and her house came into view, Sammi realized that she shouldn't be surprised that things didn't stay the same. She thought she'd be the only girl in William's life but that hadn't happened. By now she should be used to people disappointing her. But Sammi wasn't about to let her destiny be determined for her, oh no. As soon as the Frenchmen were ready to leave the island, she vowed to leave too, taking her destiny into her own hands. She would track the Frenchmen to the ends of the earth if she had to in order to protect her family. Not only would she be protecting those she loved most, but the voyage would be an adventure, especially with the pirate boys along. And who knows, she might even find what she'd been looking for with William in David. One could only hope.

333

On the other side of the island, in the room above the smithy, William sank down to the ground, breathing hard. He and Ophelia had been lightly sparring for only ten minutes, but the effort it had taken to give continuous sword-fighting lessons throughout the day had taken its toll on him. Wincing, he turned his head away from Ophelia so that she wouldn't see the weakness that threatened to show on his face.

"William, what's wrong?" He groaned, not wanting to tell her the whole truth.

"Nothing, I'm just tired!" She bent down to help him up, but he flinched and shrunk away. "Don't!" He growled. Immediately, Ophelia knew something was indeed very wrong. William never spoke to her that sharply before! He had always gone out of his way to treat her with the utmost respect. What had caused him to lash out at her in such a way? And more importantly, what had caused him to become so fatigued? She'd never met another boy who had stamina quite like William's. He gave lessons on a daily basis and that alone wasn't enough to tire him out. Obviously, there was something he wasn't telling her, and she was determined to find out exactly what it was.

"It's not nothing." Not caring she was going to get her dress dirty, Miss Grace gingerly sat down on the floor next to him, and took his hands in hers. "William, look at me." He did so reluctantly. "Don't shut me out. Please, tell me what's going on!" He glared at her.

"I told you, it's nothing! I just need a minute to catch my breath! Believe it or not, I _am_ human. You may not believe it's possible, but I get tired just like everyone else." Ophelia raised her eyebrows.

"I know you're human. It's just not like you to want to take a break this early in the lesson." She brushed his sweaty dark tendrils away from his face, noting how he leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice," he sighed. "That was inexcusable."

"It's alright," she said softly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I imagine it's been difficult for you today, since you're still getting used to living here instead with your parents." He grimaced as her hand accidentally brushed over his aching shoulder.

"Yes. I didn't sleep so well the past few nights in such unfamiliar surroundings. Living here will take some getting used to - that's for sure. I will miss living with my brother and sisters, as well as my parents. But it's not like I can't visit them. And besides, the move will be worth it if I can be closer to you." Ophelia's insides squirmed guiltily as she gazed into William's adoring dark eyes. While she was thrilled to know that he had made the move for her, she still felt awful for stringing him along. No matter what her mother said, she knew it would be very difficult for her to leave William behind next year when she had her debut in London. What was worse was that she wasn't even sure if she was still following her mother's orders.

Over the past few weeks, Ophelia had become very fond of William. She admired everything about him, from his noble and caring heart to his stunning good looks. The best part was that she knew he cared for her too. She wouldn't admit it to herself out loud, but the fact remained that she was falling hard for William Turner the Third. Ophelia couldn't understand it. William didn't have the old money in his family that her mother insisted her future husband have, nor did he belong to the gentry, but that was starting not to matter to her. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to marry someone based on their status and wealth…

"I'm so glad you'll be living closer to me," she admitted, resting her head on his left shoulder. "Maybe then I'll get to see you more oft-"

"Ow!" William was unable to stifle his small, pained cry in time. Immediately, Ophelia jerked her head away from him. Wide eyed, she stared at him with concern.

"You're hurt." William grunted and moved away from her, pulling himself up into a standing position. It took every bit of strength he had left to shuffle halfway across the room. He stared out the window that over looked the street, and prayed that he would just be left alone. He was trying so hard to move forward with his life, and to love Ophelia, dear, pure-hearted Ophelia, but his mind wasn't cooperating! It kept feeding him images of him and someone else, someone so dear to his heart, his best friend, his life, his Sa…

Ophelia's shrill cries cut through his thoughts, effectively startling him like Brad's sword had when he'd been stabbed in the back. He refocused his attention on Miss Grace, pushing thoughts of _her_ into the dark recesses of his mind.

"William, please! Let me help you. I want to help you!" He heard the catch in her voice, and with a sigh, shuffled back towards her. He wasn't looking forward to explaining the wound to her. If he was truly honest with himself, he wished _someone else_ would be the one to take care of him. But he hadn't chosen that path, had he?

"I'm sorry, Ophelia," he mumbled. "I've been really hurting from this all day, but I didn't want to tell you." He looked down at the floor. "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

"I could never think you were weak," she insisted, helping him move closer to his bed. William sat down slowly and turned away from her, even though she took a seat next to him. "But if you're hurt, you shouldn't be exacerbating it even more!" She shook her head, marveling at how prideful he could be. "William, that's not being weak; that's called having common sense." He snorted.

"Well, I've never had much of that. Just ask anyone who knows me and they'll tell you." Ophelia nodded, for she could believe that. William cared so much for the well being of others that he often forgot to take care of himself first. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"I'll forgive you – this time. Now, come here." She beckoned and like a lost puppy responding to his master's call, he moved closer to her. Ophelia unbuttoned his shirt and together they removed it. From the front, she couldn't see anything that could be causing him discomfort. What she _could_ see was a very well-muscled chest, toned to perfection from the many hours he'd spent sword-fighting. Her eyes were drawn to his nipples. Unlike a woman's chest, his was flat except for the two raised nipples. But women weren't supposed to expose their chests to men. Was she even allowed to see William's chest? Was it a breach of propriety? On second thought, her mother would probably approve of this action - but that didn't make it right. _Why can't I stop staring at his nipples!_ In spite of herself, she blushed. Ophelia had never seen a man's bare chest up close like this before, and she was rather enjoying the view. She had a sudden desire to reach out and touch all of that bare skin. What on earth had come over her?

"If only Mrs. Winterbourne could see us now," William remarked. If he hadn't been in so much pain, he would've been embarrassed by his state of undress in front of her. But he was in pain, so he could care less. She chuckled at his teasing remark, and relaxed. William turned his body around, so she could finally see what was plaguing him. Blood trickled out from the dressings on his back, causing her to gasp in horror. No wonder William had protested when she'd laid her head on his ailing shoulder!

"William, you're still bleeding! How did this happen?" She whispered. William's answer was grave.

"Two nights ago, I had to go down to one of the taverns to rescue Sammi from a band of pirates." Ophelia covered her mouth to stifle a squeal, and William wasn't sorry he'd embellished the story a bit. Technically, what he said was the truth. He just happened to leave out that Sammi had been there by choice. "She'd gotten herself into a bad situation and I went to get her out of it," he continued as she began to gently rub the part of his back that hadn't been damaged. "Unfortunately, I ended up getting stabbed in the back by one of the pirates who ignored the rules of engagement. We were supposed to… duel for her, but then he caught me unaware. It was my fault – I should've expected a trick."

"No, William. It wasn't your fault!" Ophelia bit her lip, trying not to think about her, no _this_ sweet boy being stabbed in the back. "Did it hurt terribly?" He nodded.

"My friend David dressed the wound two nights ago but I guess it hasn't had enough time to heal completely."

"Here, let me." Without warning, Ophelia ripped off a section of the bottom layer of her dress. She pressed it to his back, and gently wiped off the fresh blood. "Did your friend leave any more of the salve that he used?" William nodded.

"It's over in the far cabinet, second shelf from the bottom." The magistrate's daughter rose from her place on William's bed, and brought the salve along with a bowl of clean water back to him. As she began to clean and redress his wounds, William found himself spilling almost the whole story about what had happened to Sammi that night. "…it's just that I'm worried about her, you know? She's my best friend, and even though I don't approve of some of the choices she's making, I still don't want her to get hurt."

"I can see how that would be hard for you," Ophelia remarked, finishing up on his wounds. "There! That should feel much better." She kissed a spot on his back near his fully-dressed wound, causing William to smile.

"It does feel much better, thanks to you."

"Doesn't your friend Sammi know better than to keep the company of pirates?" William squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, she's wasn't raised in the way that you were. She's always wanted to live her life one adventure after another." Suddenly, Ophelia understood what he was implying. His friend wanted to become a pirate_ herself_!

"Don't worry - I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"Good," William sighed. "I didn't think you'd go running straight to your father, but…"

"William, of course not!" Ophelia exclaimed. "She's your friend, and she's done nothing wrong besides keep the company of scoundrels. That hardly constitutes time in jail!" _If you only knew_, William thought to himself. He wondered if Ophelia's opinion of Sammi would change if she knew Sammi had broken into her house. "Besides, my father isn't home yet. He's due back next Monday, remember?"

"I remember now," he recalled, as he slipped his shirt back on. Ophelia almost looked disappointed. "In fact, I've been meaning to ask you something, now that you mention it." That morning, William's father had come up to his room and suggested that he invite young Ophelia and her parents to dinner at their house. Initially, William had resisted the idea on grounds that it might reveal his parents as pirates to the magistrate and his wife. But when Will had mentioned that his mother really wanted to get to know the Graces over dinner, William had changed his tune. He would do almost anything for his mother, and he could never resist a home cooked meal, even if Elizabeth could only cook much simpler fare than what the Graces were used to. Now that he knew when Lord Grace would be returning, he could ask Ophelia and her family to dinner.

"That would be a wonderful idea!" Ophelia's face lit up with pride as she agreed to William's invitation. She knew her mother would be very proud of her for receiving that invitation, as it would constitute 'progress' with William. And if she was honest with herself, she'd wanted to meet William's parents for awhile now. She could hardly wait to meet the two people who were responsible for creating this beautiful young man before her. "I'll make sure that Mum keeps her schedule open one night that week." On impulse, she hugged William, taking extra care not to aggravate his wound.

"Although there is one thing I'm worried about," William said in an afterthought as he pulled away.

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

"What will your parents think of this? Will they think that there is something more going on between us or will they believe that I'm just your sword-fighting instructor?" _Mother will think that, Father will not. Oh William, this is becoming much too complicated for me!_

"Don't worry," Ophelia soothed him, running her hands through his hair. "My father has been gone this entire time, so he won't suspect a thing. My mother… _God, my mother_… she'll be too busy gossiping with your mother to care about what we're up to. Like I said, she trusts you."

"Great," William sighed. "And I'll be breaking her trust even more when I ask you _this_." Intrigued, Ophelia leaned her head a little closer to him, showing she was listening intently. Heavens, she loved that velvet voice of his! "I know I may be way out of bounds here. I know you're going to have your season in London next year, but I was wondering…"

"Yes," she prompted him, cupping his face with her soft hands.

"Would you court me? Secretly, I mean," he added when he saw the shocked expression on her fair features. "No one would have to know but us. I don't like the deception, but it's the only way we could be together. Your parents would never understand, and if they knew about us, you'd never be allowed to see me again. If you still wish to have your big debut in society, I will let you go. But until then I want to spend my days with you." He wisely shut his mouth then, realizing he'd said all that he could say. It was up to Ophelia now.

"Of course I will!" She breathed, pulling him into a long kiss. After a moment or two, they broke apart, gasping for air. "William, you don't know how much I've wished for this too!" He sighed with relief, thrilled that she had agreed to court him!

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised that someone as beautiful as her would want to court someone like him.

"Yes," she said, as he pulled her into his arms. They just sat there, enjoying the feel of each other and basking in the knowledge that they were now eagerly partaking in the art of clandestine courting. They shared a secret that no one could take away from them.

Ophelia couldn't ever remember feeling this excited about something in all of her life! This was something that her mother had wanted for her and William, but she'd wanted Ophelia to initiate the secret courtship. However, that hadn't been necessary. William had been the one to ask_ her_. She hadn't needed to rely on her womanly wiles to trap him into such a courtship. He chose it on his own, and that's what made it so wonderful.

"William, now that we're courting…" They shared a secret smile as he caressed her cheek. "Can I call you something other than William? It is rather formal." William shrugged.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think 'Will' would be the obvious choice, don't you think?" But judging by the dark clouds that suddenly appeared in his eyes, William wasn't so keep on that idea.

"Don't call me Will," he said in a soft voice. "You can call me whatever else you like, but not Will." She frowned.

"How come?" _Because I cannot dishonor Sammi in that way._

"Because that's my father's name," he explained, thankful to have that as a solid excuse. "Even when I was younger, my mother would only call me William as a way to distinguish between the two of us. I can't answer to my father's name! It wouldn't feel right."

"I see." She could respect his decision on that. "What about 'Liam'? Can I call you that?" He chuckled a bit, for that was a nickname he'd never heard. He didn't love it, but he didn't hate it either. And it was much better than having Ophelia call him Will. Only _she_ could call him Will.

"If you want to." She grinned happily.

"Liam it is. And speaking of your father, I cannot wait to meet your parents," she continued. "I'm sure they're every bit as wonderful as you are!"

"Only if you catch them on a good day," he replied, but she could tell he was only teasing.

"And your siblings too," Ophelia added. "How many do you have, two? What are they like?"

"Three," William answered automatically, but when he didn't elaborate, she realized he wasn't paying attention. He was lost in another time, another place where he and Sammi had spent the night together, all alone on the moonlit beach…

"Liam?"

"Huh?" His eyes lost that glazed, daydream look as they refocused on Ophelia. "Sorry, did you ask me something?"

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Who?" William's heart started racing. She couldn't have figured him out that easily, could she? Things were going so well between them!

"Sammi. You're worried she might be with those pirates."

"Maybe I'm a little concerned for her well-being," he admitted. "But I'm always concerned for my friends and family's well-being. It's nothing new." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she leaned away.

"Stop it!" Ophelia frowned at him. "You don't have to hide your feelings for her from me." _Oh no, she knows! _William thought frantically as his heart beat even faster. How could he explain himself now? "If you want to go check up on Sammi, I won't mind."

"What?" William was overcome with relief. Ophelia hadn't guessed the truth after all! She just thought he was overly concerned for his friend. He was still safe.

"It's alright," she said with a bright smile. "In fact, I've always wanted to meet this Sammi of yours, but you've always said it's never been the right time." William bit his lip as his heart began to race again. The worst possible suggestion that Ophelia could give was for him to see her and Sammi at the same time. If that happened, the comparisons between the two would take over his brain and render him incapable of any rational thought. Inevitably, Sammi would win. She always won. He couldn't take that, not now.

"Ah, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," he squeaked.

"Nonsense," said Ophelia. "My carriage is about to arrive, and we can take the long way home around the island and visit Sammi's home on the way! Please, Liam. I've wanted to meet your best friend for long time. She sounds like she's quite entertaining!" _You have no idea,_ William thought wryly. How could he not agree to her demand? If he said no, she would only press the issue another time. It might as well be now, not matter how painful it would be for him to see them side by side. He would just have to grab his emotions by the reigns and keep a good hold of them during the visit.

"Alright, we'll drop in and give Sammi a visit." Ophelia's squeal of joy could even be heard downstairs by Will, who was loudly hammering away at his latest creation. Shaking his head, he returned to his work, wondering what his son ever saw in the deceitful magistrate's daughter.

333

_A bit later, at the Sparrow home_

"Sammi, Sammi, look!" Both Sparrow sisters stopped fighting with each other over who got to have their father's compass when he retired. They were taking a much deserved break from reading, which Eva detested more and more each day. Why would she want to learn how to read better when she could be out playing with Dani or one of her other friends? Eva looked out the window to find out what was making so much clatter on their relatively quiet street. Frowning, she pointed at the road, which was currently occupied by the most ostentatious carriage on the island. "Isn't that…"

"It's the magistrate's carriage all right," Sammi said grimly as the carriage came to a stop in front of their house. No other carriage had solid gold ornamentation on the sides. "Stay inside, and tell our parents what's going on. I don't know what they want, but I'll try to stall them."

She flew out the back door and walked around front to see Miss Face, rather, Miss Grace climbing out of the carriage. Ophelia leaned her head back inside, but after William made it clear that he didn't need her help to walk, she went on alone. Sammi's blood boiled at the injustice of it all as she watched Miss Face approaching her house, with William following much farther behind. She had no right to come here and flaunt her claim on her best friend!

While Sammi was relieved it wasn't one of the magistrate's subordinates coming after her family for being pirates, this scenario wasn't much better. A million thoughts ran through Sammi's mind as to why Ophelia and William had come to see her, the worst being that they'd decided to go slumming. Except her neighborhood was hardly a part of the slums, and Sammi didn't really think William would ever do anything like that. But when he was in the company of Ophelia, William seemed to be held under some sort of spell, so Sammi was allowed to have her doubts. _Bugger, she's getting closer! _ Sammi thought with trepidation as she watched Ophelia approach her._ What the hell am I supposed to say to her? Suppose she's figured out what has happened between William and I?_

"Good afternoon, miss." Ophelia smiled politely at the oddly dressed caramel-skinned maid as she took off her traveling wrap. Her mother wouldn't have stood for their maids to be out of uniform, but perhaps this family had different rules. The maid just stared at her dumbfounded as Ophelia offered it to her to take into the house. "Here you are, thank you," said Miss Grace, again motioning for the maid to accept her garment. This time, the maid took it, not bothering to hide her distain when she looked at the lacy wrap in her arms. "William Turner and I are here to call on his friend Sammi," Ophelia explained, taking great care to enunciate her words in case the maid wasn't a native English speaker. "Please let her know that we have arrived."

"I will, Miss Grace." Sammi curtsied for her, and watched William walk closer out of the corner of her eye. "Let Mister Turner know he may also come inside. Sammi is waiting to see them." And with that, she turned on her heel and marched back into her house.

"The maid told me we may come inside," Ophelia informed William as he finally caught up with her. _Oh no. Tell me she didn't…_

"They don't have a maid," said William, staring at Ophelia as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. "_That _was Sammi. That was my best friend from childhood, and you just gave her the worst insult of her life." Ophelia couldn't bear that disappointed, horrified look that was directed at her, so she tried to justify her action.

"But sh-she…" Ophelia stammered, terrified that she'd just made an awful mistake. "She took my wrap from me and curtsied and acted like she was a maid." William shook his head. That was so _Sammi_. Instead of just taking the insult, she turned it back around so that Ophelia would look like the stupid, ignorant one. William was so very proud of her!

"Sammi just went along with you to see how we would react once you found out she was my friend and_ not_ a maid." A sinking feeling began to materialize in the pit of Ophelia's stomach. What had she done?

"William, I didn't mean to assume anything, but I didn't think she could be your friend," she said tentatively. Then she added with a whisper, "She's not of our color!"

"That doesn't matter to me," William replied in a low voice. Ophelia could tell from the conviction in his voice that he was extremely serious about this. "And if it matters to you, then we're going to have a problem."

333

End Ch. 17

A/N: There you go, a nice long chapter that was hopefully worth your wait. I hope some of you got a kick out of the 'nipple' part. I thought about taking it out, but my beta insisted that I leave it in, so I did. Speaking of my beta, she did an amazing job getting this back to me within the hour last night. Thanks, dear!

Also, Ophelia wanting to call him Liam was rather reminiscent of the whole Won-Won nickname Lavender gives Ron in Harry Potter. It's not nearly as bad as that nickname, though. I can't wait to write Sammi's reaction in the next chapter when she hears Ophelia calling William his new nickname! Ha. Well hope you enjoyed it and keep your eyes peeled for an update when my workload allows.


	18. If You Were Here

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Holy cow. I took just as long, if not longer to get this one out. *dodges rotten tomatoes* School is evil, and I'll just leave it at that. This chapter is a little more intense in subject matter than usual, which is always a challenge to write. More of Ophelia's character is fleshed out in this chapter, and you'll find out good things and not so good things about her. Also, plenty of Wammi angst is dead ahead. Enjoy it!

Warning: This chapter addresses racial issues, so if that offends you, don't read it.

Ch. 18: If You Were Here

333

"If you were here, I could deceive you. If you were here, you would believe…"

-Thompson Twins, from the Sixteen Candles Soundtrack

333

Previously, on So Close And Still So Far

"Sammi just went along with you to see how we would react once you found out she was my friend and_ not_ a maid." A sinking feeling began to materialize in the pit of Ophelia's stomach. What had she done?

"William, I didn't mean to assume anything, but I didn't think she could be your friend," she said tentatively. Then she added with a whisper, "She's not of our color!"

"That doesn't matter to me," William replied in a low voice. Ophelia could tell from the conviction in his voice that he was extremely serious about this. "And if it matters to you, then we're going to have a problem."

333

William just stared at Ophelia in shock, his eyes betraying the hurt she had caused him. He couldn't believe that she could be this close minded! Sure, he knew how her parents felt about race issues, Lady Grace in particular by the way she treated her household staff. But surely their daughter would have more common sense than to buy that tripe they were feeding her?

"My parents say that to befriend a person of another race, to treat them like an equal is an abomination in the eyes of God," Ophelia informed him. William took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Is that what you believe?"

"I- I never really thought about it that way before," she replied in an odd voice. "I always go along with whatever my parents say. But I don't see how my parents can be right about that, if _you_ are friends with a colored girl." She smiled at William, who didn't smile back. Ophelia knew she had to choose her next words very carefully or else she might drive him away forever. "You've showed me things I never deemed possible, such as teaching a girl like me how to handle a sword. Why should this be any different? So, no, it doesn't bother me that you are friends with Sammi. I hope that, in time, I may grow to be her friend as well, or at least a well-received acquaintance."

"Good," William sighed with relief. "Because I couldn't let us continue to be if you had said otherwise."

"I know that," she said, her expression deadly serious. "I would never dream of asking you to give up your friend, just for me." William winced at that. He often thought that when it came right down to it, he'd have to choose between Sammi and Ophelia. He knew that, in the end, he couldn't have them both.

"Do you still want to go inside? Because if you don't, we can always visit anoth-"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted him. "I still want to meet Sammi, but I don't know how to act around her."

"Just act like you would with anyone else," sighed William, trying hard not to patronize her. After all, she was trying. "She's just like you and me, Ophelia. Remember when you told me how interesting she sounded? Why would that change now?"

"I'm just not used to this," she hissed. "I grew up on a plantation, William. Things here are so different from the way I was raised. If my parents knew that I was visiting Sammi, I would be in so much trouble!"

"That's ridiculous," William scoffed.

"I'm beginning to think so too," she admitted. "It's just hard when you realize that your parents aren't always right. I don't like this feeling."

"You'd better get used to it," William advised knowingly. "Parents are never right about everything." And with that, William opened the front door to the Sparrow home and held it for Ophelia. Lifting her skirts just a bit, the magistrate's daughter stepped hesitantly over the threshold and into the foyer. She gazed around in wonder as she appreciated the nautical décor. Not every foyer had a bejeweled figurehead of a sultry mermaid gazing down at any visitors who might pass that way. As Miss Grace walked into the spacious dining room, her gaze was drawn to the china cabinet in the corner. It showcased many of the silver and golden treasures Jack Sparrow had discovered on his many 'expeditions', as well as some of the expensive gifts Captain Teague had bestowed upon his son's family.

Sammi's family had money – that much was obvious. It seemed rather absurd to Ophelia, a colored family having this much wealth. Miss Grace leaned closer to the cabinet, hoping to get a better look at the collection of colorful blown glass pieces she suspected came all the way from Venice.

"Good day, Miss Grace. Good day, William." Ophelia jumped, turning to find Sammi waiting for them in the sitting room across the hall. "Please, come join me," she said, inviting them to sit with her on the sofa.

"Good day," Ophelia parroted back. She glanced nervously at William, who nodded. Only then did she dare approach the couch. Sensing her discomfort, William made sure to take a seat in between Ophelia and Sammi. How on earth was he to get through this? One of them on each side! It was maddening seeing both of the girls he was deceiving for different reasons side by side.

"It's good to see you, Sammi," said William, trying to break the tension that had settled in the room. Sammi nodded, giving him that charming smile of hers. What was she up to now?

"It's good to see you too, William. I'm _so_ glad you brought Miss Grace with you, as I've wanted to meet her for a long time."

"Please, call me Ophelia," the magistrate's daughter blurted out. Sammi raised her eyebrows at Ophelia's little outburst. Wasn't that rather uncharacteristic for girls who were being groomed into ladies?

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with that," Sammi said in all honesty. "I barely know you."

"I know, and I'm so sorry about the way I treated you earlier," cried Ophelia as she strung her words together. "I grew up on a plantation and I didn't know that you could live here and not be the maid but now I do and I really do want to be friends - can you forgive me?" Miss Grace inhaled rather loudly after rushing through that abysmally long sentence.

"Yes, alright," said Sammi, casually waving her hand in the air as if she'd been expecting the apology. "I forgive you."

"Oh thank you, Miss!" Ophelia gushed. "You are too kind. I did hate that we got off on the wrong foot."

"It happens," said Sammi, wishing the girl would cease her incessant whining.

"I'm proud of you," William whispered into Ophelia's ear, just loud enough for Sammi to hear. Miss Grace seemed to relax more after that, but Sammi was just getting riled up. _She'd_ been the one who'd suffered the insult. She'd been the one who kept her cool and allowed Ophelia into her home against her better judgment. Shouldn't William be congratulating her for forgiving Ophelia, even when forgiveness wasn't warranted? She glanced over at William, who was still whispering to Ophelia. Apparently not.

"Because I really do want to be your friend," Ophelia continued in a tone that was swathed in sincerity. "Any friend of Liam's is a friend of mine." Sammi frowned at Ophelia in confusion.

"Who's Liam?" Too late Ophelia realized her slip of the tongue.

"Oh, that's just what I call him," she said as her eyes flickered towards William, hoping she came off sounding nonchalant. She didn't. Sammi's eyes hardened as she looked William straight in the eye.

"Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Ophelia asked, watching this little exchange between the two best friends with worried interest. William's cheeks grew redder the longer Sammi stared him down.

"Bloody hell," Sammi groaned. "You did!" Ophelia winced at the vulgarity, but at the same time she was impressed by this girl who had the audacity to speak it.

"Sammi, you can't tell anyone," William said in a frightened tone she rarely heard him use. "I'm serious!"

"Relax, _Liam_ - I won't tell a soul," she grinned.

"That's not very reassuring," William muttered, knowing just how well his silver-tongued friend could lie.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ophelia interjected, bringing herself back into the conversation.

"Should you tell her, or shall I?" Sammi asked him, thoroughly enjoying watching him sweat.

"Don't you dare," William hissed before turning to his dearly beloved. "Ophelia, I'm very sorry about this, but I'm afraid Sammi has deduced the true nature of our relationship." Miss Grace just gaped at them both.

"That's impossible. How could anyone-"

"I could see it in his eyes," Sammi said with a shrug. "He's quite easy to read when you've been around him as long as I have."

"You could see it in his eyes." Ophelia repeated, not understanding this manner of communication at all, as she'd never seen or heard of it before. "You can't tell what anyone someone is thinking just by looking in their eyes! Right, Liam?" Sammi shuddered at the nickname. It was bad enough they were secretly courting, but did they have to use nicknames as well?

"Actually, my parents do that quite a lot," William admitted.

"Oh," said Ophelia, sounding forlorn. "I think my mother would have a conniption fit if she had to stare at my father for that long." Sammi almost felt sorry for Ophelia at that point – almost. When one is mistaken for a maid, one doesn't forget it in a hurry.

"Speaking of your father, wasn't he supposed to return to the island today?" Sammi asked, knowing perfectly well that Lord Grace was due back at any moment. William gazed gratefully at Sammi for changing the subject.

"Yes, that's right!" Ophelia exclaimed, her momentary sadness forgotten. "His ship should be spotted from the docks by now if he's still on schedule."

"Perhaps we could track how close he is to the island," Sammi offered. "Have you ever climbed to the top of St. Maarten's lighthouse, Miss Grace?"

"No, but I've always wanted to do so," she replied, her eyes alight with wonder.

"It's a magnificent view of the ocean and the harbor," said Sammi. "Every time I go up in that lighthouse, I feel as if I'm floating above the clouds. I really think you would like it."

"It sounds breathtaking," she agreed. "My parents have never allowed me to visit the lighthouse, but I don't care about that now," Ophelia boldly proclaimed. "I want to go! I want to watch my father's ship sail into the harbor from a bird's eye view."

"So it's settled then," Sammi said happily. Her charming smile had returned, causing William to wonder what she had up her sleeve this time. Then it came to him.

"Ophelia, I don't know if that's such a good idea," William cautioned. He shot Sammi a death glare when Ophelia wasn't looking, but she just smiled sweetly back at him. "The lighthouse is quite high up and-"

"Nonsense, Liam, I'll be fine," the girl insisted. "I want to go, and nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Fine," William grumbled as they stood up to leave. As they filed out the front door, he realized not for the first time that he'd underestimated the subtle devious nature of Samantha Sparrow.

333

They took Ophelia's carriage down to the harbor. It was a rather awkward drive, with William and Ophelia sitting on one side staring at Sammi on the other. But a bit of discomfort was more than worth it to Sammi, for she knew that once they reached the lighthouse Ophelia would fall from William's good graces yet again. At last the carriage jerked to a halt in front of the docks**. **While William was helping Ophelia out of the right side, Sammi took that chance to squeeze out of the left. Ignoring her company for a moment, she gazed up at St. Maarten's one and only lighthouse.

Set upon a strong foundation of rock, the white stone fortress stood alone on the beach. Next to the towering monstrosity, the ships in the harbor looked like mere wooden models. As usual, the signal flame glowed from the top even though the harsh Caribbean sun shone brightly that day. Not bothering to wait for her companions, Sammi took off across the docks and onto the beach where she promptly climbed the thirteen flight of stairs to reach the top.

"Sammi, this is a surprise," David said with a smile as he welcomed her to his place of work. "You usually don't come up to visit during the day."

"Oh, well, it wasn't my idea," said Sammi, hating to let him down but knowing she had to do it. Sure enough, his face fell a little after she admitted the real reason why she'd come. "Bloody Miss Face decided she wanted to see the lighthouse, so we had no choice but to bring her," she fibbed.

"We?" David wondered.

"William's with her right now," said Sammi with a sigh as she watched their small figures slowly approaching from the beach. "They're almost here. I'm sorry I didn't have more time to warn you."

"About what?"

"Let's just say Ophelia was surprised to learn that I wasn't the maid when we first met." They shared a dark look at that.

"I see," David said softly. "Did she seem afraid of you?"

"I wouldn't call her afraid, exactly," said Sammi, as they descended the stairs to meet the approaching couple. "But she wasn't exactly chummy."

"She'll be afraid of me," he sighed gloomily.

"You?" Sammi chuckled. "You wouldn't hurt a fly! You're one of the gentlest boys I know."

"Yes, but she doesn't know that. To her, I'm just as wild and frightening as one of the male slaves on her father's plantation," David explained. "She won't know what to make of me. Just watch."

"Hey there, David," William called and waved as Sammi and David appeared together down at the entrance of the lighthouse. Ophelia balked a bit when she realized to whom William was speaking. She hadn't known that the lighthouse keeper was… was… not of her color.

"Hey, William." David waved back. "It's a great day for sailing, don't you think?"

"Sure is," said William. "I don't know how you stand it up there with that heat."

"Eh, you get used to it," David said modestly. Both boys knew exactly what kind of situation they were faced with. They struck up an easy conversation to show Ophelia that David was indeed a friend of William's and that there was nothing to fear. But Ophelia wasn't convinced. David's shirt was without sleeves, giving her a view of his well-built arms, arms that could harm her if he chose to.

"David, there's someone I'd like to introduce to you," William said, locking his hand with Ophelia's in reassurance. "This is Miss Grace, the daughter of our good magistrate."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss," said David with a nod, but he looked everywhere but at Ophelia. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes either, but she was relieved to know that he at least civilized enough to know his manners.

"Miss Grace, this is my very good friend since childhood, David Samoa," William finished. "He's our own brave lighthouse keeper."

"How do you do," Ophelia murmured. Not wanting to stare at the intimidating dark youth, she let her gaze wander to the colossal structure behind him. She wanted very much to ask him some questions about his job, but didn't have the courage to speak up. Not surprisingly, Sammi picked up on this right away.

"His family has been the keepers of the lighthouse ever since it was built nearly thirty years ago, in case you were wondering."

"Oh," said Ophelia with a blush, for she had been wondering just that. An awkward silence between the group made its presence known, and Ophelia knew she was the cause of it. All three of them were friends who had gone to school together; she was the odd one out. This David fellow seemed to be alright, but back on the plantation her parents had warned her never to let her guard down if there was a male slave present. Of course she knew David wasn't a slave, but she couldn't help wondering if the same rules applied. No matter, there was no rule that said she couldn't _talk_ to David. And besides, her curiosity about the lighthouse was getting the better of her.

"You know, I've always loved lighthouse lore ever since I read a book about the tragedy of the Boston Light," she addressed him. "The keeper and his wife and daughter all drowned in a storm while trying to keep the light alive. It was the most fascinating story." Ophelia prattled on until she finally found the courage to ask her question, and to look him in the eye. "So tell me, David, does this lighthouse have a ghost?" Poor David was so surprised that Miss Grace actually called him by name he almost choked on his own spit.

"Well," David coughed, sneaking a worried glance at Sammi. "It's funny you should ask. Actually, we do." Sammi heaved a dramatic sigh. He wasn't really going to tell the magistrate's daughter about the ghost of legend, was he? Norrington was one thing, as Sammi had been in plenty of contact with him. She'd felt his icy fingers upon her shoulder, she'd shared his cave, and they'd had whole conversations lamenting their unrequited love for their respective Turner. She needed no further proof to know that James Norrington existed in ghostly form. But the legend of the lighthouse ghost was just that – a legend.

"Not this ghost business again, David," said Sammi as she rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows it's not true. Besides, even if it was true, no one has sighted the ghost in at least twenty years." He frowned at her.

"Let Miss Grace hear the story first, and let her decide for herself." Sammi grew silent, and listened to David tell his tale.

"Soon after this lighthouse was built, there was a terrible storm."

"Oh please," Sammi muttered under her breath. All of those tragic lighthouse stories sounded exactly the same to her.

"A storm?" Ophelia cried in horror. "What happened? Was there a shipwreck?"

"I don't know about any shipwreck," David said grimly, "But I _do_ know that a young woman was killed during the storm. There could've been a number of reasons for her death. The most obvious would be drowning – perhaps was thrown from her ship and she couldn't fight the current? Or she might've climbed up the lighthouse in search of shelter, slipped on the wet stairs, and fallen to her death. Perhaps she might even have been murdered by assassins who were using the storm as a cover for their victim's untimely demise." William shivered as he thought of the poor girl cornered by those wishing to harm her. What if the girl had been Ophelia, or worse, Sammi? David told this story quite well, a little _too_ well in his opinion.

"Did they ever find her body?" Ophelia asked nervously, scooting a little closer to William who automatically put his arm around her. Sammi heaved a yawn and took a step toward David.

"Supposedly they did," said David. "But I don't know all the details on that. What I do know is that the ghost was sometimes sighted floating on the beach near the lighthouse years after she died. Some folk swore up and down they witnessed a woman bathed in a pale blue aura guarding the lighthouse at night, keeping it safe from intruders. She became known to the locals as the Lady of the Light."

"That was a very entertaining story," Ophelia complimented the dark-skinned boy, shyly smiling up at him. William murmured his agreement even though he'd heard the story before.

"Thank you," grinned David. "I enjoy telling it."

"Yeah, it was great," yawned Sammi. "I've only heard it five hundred times." David ignored her.

"Are you sure you don't know how the girl in the story died?" Miss Grace pressed David. He just shrugged, surprised she was still talking to him.

"I've told you all I know. My mother knows all of the grisly details, as she was a witness, but she will never speak about it to anyone, not even me."

"I wonder why that is," Sammi wondered aloud. _"Maybe because it's just a story?"_

"It's not; just ask anyone who has lived here since the lighthouse was built." David stood his ground – he could be just as stubborn as Sammi was.

"Well, my mother lived here before that and she never mentioned any ghost," Sammi argued. "David, you are full of it."

"Am not!" He protested. "It's the truth."

"Come on, we'll leave them to it," William muttered as he guided Ophelia past his two dear friends, who happened to be bickering at the moment. "Are you ready to climb to the top?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, clutching William's hand even tighter just because she could. They walked slowly up the rickety wooden stairs, stopping every flight of stairs when Ophelia happened to "trip". An hour later - at least it seemed that way to William - they reached the top. It took him a bit of coaxing to convince Ophelia it was safe enough to stand close to the edge outside, and after he threw his weight against the railing to prove it was stable enough, she relented.

"It's so peaceful up here," she admitted as she and William gazed out at the bay, hand in hand as a couple of seagulls flew overhead. "I can see why Sammi thought she could be floating above the clouds."

"I'm glad you like it," William said with a tired smile. "I like to come up here and think, sometimes. Or when I have the time, I might make the climb to watch the ships arrive and depart."

"We're supposed to be watching for my father's ship," she reminded him. William gazed to his far right, and then to his far right, where he spotted a majestic galleon gliding towards its berth.

"What about that one, there?" William gently turned her body so that she could face the ship in the distance. She had to squint, but after a few moments she could correctly identify it as the magistrate's vessel.

"You found it – that's my father's ship!" Ophelia cried. "Thank God he's finally made it back. I'd better get down to the docks to meet him, and quickly."

"Must you go so soon?" William pouted. "We could stay up here, just the two of us and gaze out at the harbor." She smiled wistfully, planting a peck on his cheek.

"I wish I could. Another time, I'd really like that. But if I'm not there to greet Father, he'll send someone after me. If I was discovered here, in the company of a colored girl and boy, my parents would shut me up in the house for at least a month." William's eyes lost their luster as the issue of race once again threatened their relationship.

"But you said you didn't agree with your parents on everything. You told me earlier that you didn't have a problem with being Sammi's friend. Couldn't you just talk with them and explain how you feel? That's what I do with my parents when we disagree on something." The magistrate's daughter just shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Liam. I thought you would've noticed by now that they are rather set in their ways. I doubt anything I could say to them would make them change their minds. And besides, my wanting to be friends with a colored girl wouldn't be my worst offense in their eyes." William frowned.

"I don't understand."

"If my parents knew that I'd so much as talked to David, it would be catastrophic for him." Ophelia chewed on her lip, as she couldn't quite meet William's eyes. "You see, my parents believe that a white person who has a child with someone of a different race is an abomination-"

"-in the eyes of God." William finished, his expression stony. He dropped his hold on Ophelia's hand, much to her dismay.

"Yes," she whispered. "And in this case, I have to agree with them. I could never be attracted to someone of a different race. Could you?" William purposely didn't answer.

"So what you are saying is that my best friend Sammi is an abomination all because her parents aren't of the same race?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant," she stammered.

"But it is," he growled softly. "You've made that perfectly clear." Tears gathered in Ophelia's eyes.

"I just don't think races should mix," she whispered. "It's unnatural!" Why was he upset with her? Why didn't he believe what her parents believed, what she believed?

"I really hope that's your parents talking," said William, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I have to go," she muttered, and brushed passed him, flying down the stairs as fast as she could to escape the company of two colored people, who just happened to be William's childhood friends.

William climbed down the lighthouse after her but didn't follow her retreating form across the beach.

"You set her up," he growled at Sammi. "After the way she treated you, you knew she wouldn't feel comfortable around David. How could you do that to either of them?

"I just wanted it made clear to you what kind of a person Ophelia Grace is," said Sammi, glaring defiantly back at him.

"Sammi didn't do anything that upset me," David said nervously, trying to ward off an argument. "It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well, it was to me," said William. "I didn't think you could sink so low, Sammi. She's really trying hard for me. She can't help the way she was brought up."

"_Me_?" She cried. "After what I found out about you and her this morning?" William's frown deepened.

"You said…I mean..." William cleared his throat. "Oh hell, you're just going to tell him anyway. I figured you would. Go ahead and do it now!"

"For your information, he's the only one I was planning on telling," she retorted.

"I'm lost," said David, looking from one to the other and shaking his head. "Feel free to clue me in anytime."

"William asked Ophelia to court him in secret," Sammi spat, unable to keep the fury from her voice. "She said yes."

"That's his choice," said David, feeling rather good about it. If William was otherwise occupied, this increased his chances for a relationship with Sammi. "I wish him well."

"You would," Sammi said darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" David wondered, scratching his head.

"You'll probably never find out," said William. "Sammi has a way about her where she never quite says what she really means." How dare he! Sammi would address David's little crush on her when she was good and ready. Until then, William needed to keep his nose out of her business!

"And William has a way about him that he can never admit when he was wrong about someone," she retorted, her voice sounding bitter.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this," William muttered. "I have to go find Ophelia and straighten things out between us. David, it was good to see you."

"You too," said David, sounding bewildered as William stalked away from them.

"I hate him," Sammi muttered. "Nothing ever changes with him. She's pulled the wool over his eyes so that I can't reach him anymore." David reached for her hand with his.

"I'm sorry it has to be that way with him, that he can't see what a valuable friend you really are." She rested her head on his shoulder, and leaned in close to her friend, who encircled her with his arms. Sammi was very grateful David was there for her to lean on, in more ways than one.

"It's alright," she replied, her voice shaking as she brushed away the tears that threatened to come. "I'm used to it."

333

End Ch. 18

A/N: There you have it! I'm always interested in hearing your thoughts about the racial issues. To be fair to Ophelia, she was actually behaving extremely well for someone of her race and status way-back-when. I wanted to include the "Dinner with the Graces" scene, but there simply wasn't enough time. That will come in the next chapter, when poor Will, Elizabeth, and the Turner children are forced to sit through a formal dinner with the Graces. So you have that to look forward to, at least!

Shout out to my fabulous beta – you are simply the best!!! I'm also thrilled that_ WillsElizabeth_ joined Hide the Rum. We always love getting "new blood"!


	19. Just For Now

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I know I said I was going to post this before Thanksgiving, but… I lied. Heh. Sorry bout that. I honestly shouldn't have even written this now because I'm like wayyyyyyyyy behind in my school work but to me it is worth it. However, that means you guys will have to wait for an update until my school is finished, which will be like mid December. I know it sucks, but that's how it has to be. BUT – this chapter was a much needed break from all the tedious papers that I've been writing. I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to all of my reviewers, new and old. I really appreciate your feedback! And now, here is a closer look at Ophelia's family and how they interact with the Turners.

Ch. 19: Just for Now

333

_Will you quit kicking me under the table?  
I'm trying, will somebody make her shut up about it?  
Can we settle down please?_

_-Imogen Heap_

333

Two weeks had passed since that fateful meeting between Sammi and Ophelia. Just as before, William was caught in the middle of the two. He still kept up with his daily sword-fighting sessions with his best friend, but their easy camaraderie was strained. Mostly, they just enjoyed releasing their frustrations on the other when they sparred.

William was still upset that Sammi had provoked Ophelia by their impromptu visit with David. He felt that she was still stringing poor David along for the ride, and that she shouldn't be spending time with her newfound pirate friends. But Sammi wasn't bothered by his opinions, and continued to spend most of her days with David, Fletcher, Horner, and Ted.

One day that past week, Sammi had accidentally run into DeBouvier down at the docks. Feeling fortunate that she'd located the elusive Frenchman, Sammi invited him aboard the _Wicked Wench_. David and company were surprised by the man's presence, but like Sammi, they happily settled in to listen to the old sea dog's thrilling tales of adventure. When it was time for Miss Sparrow to return home, DeBouvier saw her up to the top deck. She was about to walk down the gangplank when she saw her father coming up the docks! The Frenchman spotted Jack Sparrow right after Sammi did, and as a result, he pulled them both down behind the dinghy to hide. Luckily for Sammi, Jack just took a quick gander at the docks, and not finding what he was looking for, he left. She thanked DeBouvier for helping her avoid Sparrow, but wondered if he was also hiding from the man as well. DeBouvier had shrugged, and said, "For now I am." He didn't ask why she didn't want a run-in with Captain Sparrow, so she decided to show him the same courtesy. That moment still lingered in her memory, however. It was almost as if DeBouvier had suspected her connection with Sparrow, and was helping her keep her secret, but that was impossible. Sammi knew there was some significance to that moment but she couldn't figure it out as of yet. Whenever she tried to dwell on the moment, her thoughts turned to William.

Sammi was, of course, furious about William's decision to court Ophelia in secret. It would be a disaster for certain if that secret were to be revealed to the public. It would damage Ophelia's reputation and William would drown himself in his guilt. In short, that was a scenario that Sammi wished she could avoid.

However, despite all this, the two best friends forged an unspoken truce between them. They were determined to salvage their waning friendship, and didn't speak of those matters to each other. That should've made it easier for Sammi to enjoy her time spent with William, but it was almost torture for her to be within arm's length of him and not be able to give him her love. Yes, Sammi was still battling her ever-growing attraction to bloody William Turner III. And she was almost convinced that he was enduring the same inner struggle when he was around her. Every time they sparred, Sammi wished that one of them would just make a move, but since William was involved with Ophelia, that was impossible.

On the night Elizabeth was making dinner for the Graces, William made Sammi promise not to show up at his house. She'd sworn a solemn oath not to enter the Turner home or to spy on him during said dinner. However, what William had forgotten was that Sammi had other means of spying at her fingertips. Her brother and sister were more than happy to snoop about the Turner house, and watch how the dinner was progressing before they would report their findings to her. There was also the matter of Norrington. The ghost had expressed his wish to help, but Sammi couldn't think of anything that he could do without arousing suspicion. Nevertheless, he was determined to help Elizabeth, and Sammi wasn't about to stop him from spying for her during the dinner. Miss Sparrow was deeply sorry that she couldn't personally attend that dinner, but it would be just as satisfying to hear about it from her spies. At least she didn't have to sit through a god-awful evening with Lord and Lady Grace! She didn't know how Will and Elizabeth would be able to stand it, much less how Elizabeth would manage to cook something as rich as what the Graces were used to. No, she didn't envy the Turners at all.

333

_The afternoon of the dinner party, Turner Residence_

An apron-clad Elizabeth Turner scurried around the kitchen, slicing vegetables, potatoes, and meats left and right before she tossed them into a large, all-purpose pot. The day she'd been dreading had finally come to pass. That's right, she, the Pirate King, had to single handedly cook dinner for Lord Grace and his family. Their esteemed guests (plus William) were arriving promptly tonight at six, and Mrs. Turner wanted to make sure she had everything ready. She and Will had discussed what they could possibly serve to Ophelia and her parents that was close to the caliber of food they were used to, and had come up short. So, Elizabeth decided to go with something she knew she could make well, and that was stew, accompanied by crumbly corn bread, sliced apples, cheddar cheese, and a pumpkin pie for dessert. Earlier that day, she'd brought up two bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon from the cellar for the occasion. If the magistrate and his wife had to endure her mediocre cooking, they might as well sample some excellent wine as a consolation. Elizabeth was so immersed in her work that she didn't hear Will come home from his half-day at the smithy.

"Working hard?" Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his rough, velvet voice and turned to face her husband. She smoothed her mussed hair away from her face so she could greet him properly.

"Will! I wasn't expecting you until later." He grinned at her as he swept her into his arms.

"Is that a problem?" She shook her head just before he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "What is it?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers, gazing deep into her eyes. "Something's wrong." Elizabeth winced. She should've known she couldn't keep anything from Will for long.

"Oh, it's just William," she replied, pulling away to add more carrots to the stew. "He came by earlier today-"

"William was here?" Her husband interrupted with a frown. "But he knows that I always work at the smithy on Monday mornings."

"Yes," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Oh," Will comprehended, his eyes downcast. "He didn't want to talk to me. He just wanted to see you."

"It's nothing personal, Will," his wife insisted. "It was about tonight's dinner, and since I'm the one who has more experience with those kinds of events, he came to me."

"That makes sense," he said, relieved. But Elizabeth chewed on her lip, alerting him to her nervousness. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so," she admitted. When she didn't speak right away, Will waited patiently for her to continue. "I don't know how to say this properly." Will gave her a wry smile.

"Since when do you have to be proper around me? I don't think what we did last night was at all close to pro-"

"Will, be serious," she interrupted him with a frown, but he could tell from her gaze that she appreciated his attempt to lighten the situation. "I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure I can handle it," he said with a chuckle. "I'd be willing to bet that whatever it is, I've heard worse." Elizabeth closed her eyes, and then re-opened them. Why had she let their son put her in such a precarious position? Why?!

"I'm sure you have, Will. Alright, I'll just say it. William wants us to stick to our "roles" tonight, was the way he put it."

"I'm not sure I understand," said Will. His brow crinkled in a way that was oh-so-delightful when he was puzzled by something that she wanted to kiss it. Somehow, she refrained.

"Let me put it this way," said Elizabeth. "We're to act in according to the way that the Graces view us. They know I grew up in polite society, so I must act the part and remember all of the little graces that socialites employ when entertaining guests. You, on the other hand…" Elizabeth trailed off uncertainly. This was just too difficult. How could she tell Will that the Graces weren't expecting much of him at all, just because he wasn't born into their class?

"Don't worry, I get it," Will said softly. "If I behave like an ignorant buffoon tonight, the Graces will be expecting it." Even the slightest glimmer of pain in his pensive dark eyes was enough to sting Elizabeth's heart. Damn her son for doing that to him!

"Will, don't think of it like that," she answered, her almond eyes flashing with fury. "William just said that in case we run into a situation that I cannot give my opinion or something of the sort. In that case, you could get away with standing up for yourself and your beliefs, whereas as a woman, I couldn't. I'm just as trapped as you are tonight, Will. Don't you see?"

"I do see that," he nodded with a scowl. "Once again you are going to be stuck wearing those restrictive garments that you despise, all to impress Lady Grace. I just can't believe that it's come to this. We are to be actors in our own homes! And here I thought we escaped all that when we left the confines of Port Royal." Will looked away from her, and out the window.

"It's only for one evening," Elizabeth reminded him, cupping his face in her hands, and gently turning it back towards her. "If I can endure it, so can you."

"I know I can endure it," he reassured her as he brought up his arms to caress her cheeks. "I just would rather not." She laughed at that.

"Oh, and you think I would?"

Will paced the length of the kitchen and back as his thoughts about William and young Miss Grace consumed his imagination. Although William was inviting Ophelia and her parents over under the pretense of being a polite sword-fighting instructor, Will knew better. Elizabeth had told him that William confided in her last week that he was courting the Grace girl in secret. Now there was a frightening thought! He couldn't imagine having the Graces for in-laws. What if he had to spend half of the holidays discussing port tariffs with Lord Grace over a bottle of brandy? He would die of boredom! Will couldn't let that happen, nor could he let his son become too involved with a young girl who was most certainly trouble.

"Elizabeth, we cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ let him marry this girl."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, dear," Elizabeth said with a sigh as she began to knead her dough that she had been preparing. "They aren't announcing their engagement. Her parents would never allow it anyway."

"Exactly," worried Will. "What if one day they decided to elope? Elizabeth, I have to admit, that crossed my mind when your father went back on his decision to let me marry you that one time…"

"And I probably would've gone with you, too," Elizabeth fretted. "Oh, Will, we can't lose him to her! William is usually a very sensible boy, but like you, when his heart is involved, his judgment isn't always sound."

"Something must be done," Will muttered as Elizabeth removed her apron for a moment. "We can't let it come to that. I do know that William would never take Miss Grace away from her family forever. How can we show him that this girl and his family are all wrong for him, and for us?" Suddenly, Elizabeth's familiar smirk appeared on her face.

"By truly taking William's advice to heart. We play our parts so well that William has no choice but to see the glaring differences between our family and the Graces. It shouldn't be too difficult. You agree with most everything Lord Grace says while I fawn over Lady Grace. I defer to you during the entire meal. The children behave as adults. It will drive William up a wall!"

"Elizabeth, I think that might just be crazy enough to work," said Will, not bothering to conceal his awe for his wife's crafty plan. It was one worthy of the Pirate King, indeed. "Shall we tell the children?" She nodded happily, and stuck her head in the next room.

"Dani! Jamie! Char! Come in the kitchen – there's something important your father and I have to tell you about tonight…"

333

_Dinner time_

"So, whatever you and Father say to us tonight we don't believe?" James asked, cocking his head as he looked at his mother.

"You heard them earlier, James," Char said in a most dignified voice for a five year-old. "When the Graces get here, they are just pretending."

"She's right," said Elizabeth with a sigh as she smoothed down her son's unruly blonde hair for the tenth time. "I wish it hadn't come to this, but you don't want William to end up marrying this girl, do you?"

"Nooooo!" The children shrieked, giggling as Elizabeth tickled them. But then she stopped short.

"Let's see, did I do everything?" She fretted. "The table is set, the wine's been poured, the children are dressed and ready but I know there's something I'm forgetting…"

Across the room by the mahogany pianoforte, Will squirmed in his navy suit. The coarse material rubbed against his skin every time he made the slightest movement, causing him to want to scratch the itch. But Will knew that his discomfort was miniscule compared to that what his wife must be feeling. He had seen to it that her corset be as loose on her as possible, but it was still squeezing around her middle to where she winced. In her emerald gown with the lace trim, Elizabeth was a vision of beauty. But Will wasn't used to seeing her face made up, and preferred her more natural look. He wished that she didn't have to physically suffer to attain the standard of beauty the Graces were expecting. Will sent up a silent prayer to heaven, asking for a mercifully short visit from the Graces. He didn't know how long he could last pretending to be something he wasn't, or how long he could last watching Elizabeth defer to him.

"Father?" Dani's voice brought him back to the present. Will turned around to face his oldest daughter. "When should I start playing?" He smiled at young Danielle, who was every bit his father's daughter with her dark locks and resolute work ethic. It explained why she was the only one of his children with the temperament for learning to play a musical instrument.

"You may start whenever you want," he told her. "I love hearing you play." Dani frowned.

"What if the Graces don't like it?"

"Then I'll have to throw them out," said Will with a twinkle in his eye. "No one insults my little girl and gets away with it." Satisfied with that answer, Dani began to play.

Strains of Johann Sebastian Bach's _Minuet in G_ could be heard coming from the living room when the Graces' carriage pulled to a stop just outside the Turner home.

"Places everyone," Elizabeth hissed loudly. James and Charlotte shared a look of absolute revulsion as they prepared to welcome the Graces into their home. All too soon, there was a sharp rapping at the door. Elizabeth quickly opened it to reveal Lord and Lady Grace, along with Ophelia and William. Except for William, they were all dressed to the nines.

"Good evening, I'm Mrs. Turner," Elizabeth said, sharing a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes with her guests as she ushered them inside the foyer. "I'm so glad you could come."

"May I take your coat, sir and lady?" James asked politely. Lord Grace chuckled when he saw the earnest look on James' face.

"Why certainly, lad." He handed over his overcoat to James, as did Lady Grace, but she barely glanced at James or at Charlotte. Instead she was more preoccupied by the fact that the Turners appeared not to have servants. Ophelia at least acknowledged the boy with a nod when she transferred her coat to him. Weighed down by all of the coats, James staggered out of the room much like Jack Sparrow might during a night of overindulgence. William forgot to remove his coat, and walked over to his younger sister instead. He went to hug Charlotte, but instead she just gave him a proper curtsy and whispered a greeting. Baffled, William retreated to his spot at Ophelia's side. He wondered what that was all about! Perhaps she was just acting on his parents' orders? Will took this opportunity to appear, and Elizabeth introduced him to their guests at once.

"This is my husband, Mr. Turner. William, this is Lord and Lady Grace."

"Charmed to meet your acquaintance," said Will, firmly shaking the magistrate's hand and kissing the wife's in kind. Lady Grace pulled her hand away a fraction before it was necessary, which did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. It was tiny insulting gestures like these that caused her blood to boil. The two grown women eyed each other for a good while, as if sizing each other up. Will decided to take his wife's attention away from Lady Grace before she did anything foolish.

"Mrs. Turner, you have yet to greet young Miss Grace." Elizabeth slowly nodded, and turned back to her other guest. Lord Grace placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders as Elizabeth welcomed her to the Turners' humble abode.

"I'm glad to be here," said Ophelia, giving William a meaningful glance. Again, this was not missed by Elizabeth. Will cleared his throat nervously.

"Lady Grace, have you met our youngest daughter?" Will asked, taking the attention off of his son and Ophelia. It wouldn't do for the Graces to become the wiser about the true nature of their relationship, as William and Ophelia weren't making much effort to hide it. It was so obvious how they felt about each other that even _Will_ could tell. Now_ that_ was obvious.

"I don't believe I have," Lady Grace said smoothly.

"This is Charlotte," Will said with pride. "She's five going on thirty."

"How do you do," Charlotte mumbled, and looked down at the floor.

"My, you are a pretty one, and so well behaved, too!" Lady Lydia cooed, but Charlotte could tell she wasn't a fan of children from the way that she quickly backed away, as if Charlotte had a disease.

"Our younger son James just took your coats," said Elizabeth. "And our eldest daughter, Danielle, is the one playing the pianoforte."

"Four children," Lady Grace breathed. "Good heavens. All you really need is one son to be the heir, or even a daughter if she's married off properly." She sniffed with disapproval, as if having four children was only for heathens.

"We love each of our children very much," said Will with an underlying edge to his voice. "We couldn't imagine life without any one of them."

"I wanted to stop at one, but my husband insisted," lied Elizabeth, pretending to sound ashamed.

"I don't blame you for wanting four," Lord Grace muttered under his breath to Will after glancing over at Elizabeth. Will almost burst out laughing at that. Mr. Turner might've been offended by the comment, but then he remembered that the poor man could only dream of a trustworthy, loving relationship like the one he had with his Elizabeth.

"Edmund!" Lady Grace frowned. "That was uncalled for." Lord Grace mumbled an apology.

"Motherrr," Ophelia hissed, her face burning with embarrassment. "Please, let's just go sit down."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Elizabeth said quickly. "The dining room is to your right, and everyone may have a seat wherever they wish. I'll go ahead and bring out the food."

"I'm sorry you had to do all this yourself," said Lady Grace. "Had I known you were without servants I wouldn't have wanted to impose."

"We are not without them," Elizabeth corrected her, making up a story as they moved into the dining room. "Yesterday my husband caught the cook stealing some of my valuables so we had to let the poor girl go."

"Ah, my sympathies," sighed Lady Lydia, as if she'd had similar unpleasant dealings with servants of her own. "You never know when they are going to steal you blind."

"Indeed," Elizabeth agreed. "So I apologize in advance if my cooking is less than satisfactory. I must admit, I am rather out of practice."

The two women took seats opposite each other at the table, causing William to inwardly groan. The rest of the group followed suit and sat down at the table. Thankfully Ophelia had managed to snag a seat next to William; he didn't know if he could do this if she weren't by his side. Dani stopped playing the piano, entered the dining room, and sat down at the foot of the table with James and Char on either side. Somehow Will had ended up sitting next to Lord Grace, which was less than ideal but he would just have to grit his teeth and bear it.

"I'm sure whatever you made will be just fine," was Lord Grace's diplomatic answer. He took a seat at the head of the table. Elizabeth took this as her cue to bring in the food. She almost asked Will to help her, but caught herself just in time. It wouldn't do to have Will assist her in that way, as men weren't supposed to serve others. Instead, she asked for Dani's help.

Between the two of them, it wasn't long before the food had found its way to the table. Elizabeth winced as the smell of burnt cornbread lingered in the air. Her carefully baked corn muffins looked about as appetizing as they smelled, their appearance far from the coveted golden-brown she had been hoping to achieve. Not only that, but the apple slices had since browned, yet the cheese looked presentable. Elizabeth prayed that at least the stew tasted decent. _What was William thinking, letting me cook for these people?_ She must've forgotten about the bread in all of the commotion to ready the house. Burning with embarrassment, Mrs. Turner had to explain to the Graces what must've happened to her corn muffins. Needless to say, Lady Grace was less than impressed, and Ophelia was mortified by her mother's childish behavior.

Unbeknownst to all, Norrington chose this moment to enter the Turner home. He glided into the dining room and settled into a corner, content to watch the proceedings of the meal. If Elizabeth needed any assistance, he would be standing -or was it floating- by.

333

After everyone had filled bowls with ample portions of stew, the exchanges began. Lady Grace and Elizabeth began to talk of the upcoming season in London, with Elizabeth winging her way through the conversation. Ophelia chose to speak with William's siblings, as it was her first time meeting them. William was quite grateful of her action, as he noticed the children would only speak if spoken to. Perhaps Elizabeth had warned his siblings that those from high society believed that children should be seen and not heard? Whatever the reason, he found it to be unsettling not to hear Charlotte's chatter, Dani's stories, or James's laughter at the dinner table when they were sitting right before him. As William passed the silver platter of apple slices to Ophelia, he overheard their fathers discussing work.

"So, Mr. Turner, how's the blacksmithing business coming these days?" Will just blinked at Lord Grace. Did he really think Will was a blacksmith or was he just trying to belittle him?

"Oh, that's not really my business," Will said quickly as he shoved a large bite of charred corn muffin into his mouth. No one was reaching for the muffins, so he decided to take one to make Elizabeth feel better. But putting it on his plate and eating it were two different matters entirely. He chewed thoroughly, and washed down the sawdust muffin with a swig of wine but still managed to choke a little. "It's more like a hobby of mine. I work at home, mostly."

"Really? Do tell," nosed Lady Grace. Elizabeth gave her the infamous Glare of Death, but the magistrate's wife pretended not to notice. She just gulped her wine, and helped herself to more once her glass was empty. Mrs. Turner couldn't take it anymore, and lightly kicked Lady Grace in the shin under the table. Lady Grace jerked as if struck, and narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. She seemed to be debating whether or not to call Elizabeth out on her little indiscretion.

"Well," Will cleared his throat to grab his wife's straying attention, "there's not much to tell. I invest our, er, rather _my_ money in various fiscal opportunities. I dabble in a little of this and a little of that. Of course, my investments depend on what's currently profitable in the trading market."

"Naturally," agreed Ophelia's father. "I didn't really think you were just a blacksmith – you couldn't have won Mrs. Turner here if that was the case." The Graces couldn't understand why all of the Turners, William included, were suddenly struck by coughing fits. Elizabeth recovered first.

"No, of course not," she confirmed with a little laugh. "A blacksmith? That would have been an awful lot in life if that had been my husband's only occupation." She glanced at Will, and a hint of amusement shone in his eyes at her comment. If only the Graces knew!

"Well thank heavens for that, then," said Lady Grace, looking just the slightest bit mollified as she reached for her wine glass. She opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth was faster.

"Lord Grace, I must say that I was surprised that you allowed your daughter to take sword-fighting lessons from my son," said Elizabeth. "Whatever gave you that strange idea?"

"Actually, it was my wife's idea," the magistrate admitted, glancing over at Lady Lydia, who gave a tiny wine-induced belch. "Now when I heard about it, I wasn't thrilled that my daughter was going to be taught the art of swordplay. I was going to forbid her from attending any more lessons. But I changed my mind when I heard what a fine, upstanding citizen your boy William is. I'm sure that he is quite excellent at what he does. Perhaps this information my Ophelia is learning could even prove to be useful to her one day."

"Perhaps," mused Will. "I'm just glad that our children have become friends."

"As am I," agreed the magistrate. "I'm afraid we don't let Ophelia out of the house as often as we should, and she doesn't have any other friends."

"Father!" Blushing scarlet, Ophelia was not pleased with her father for divulging that particular secret. William felt that his decision to court Ophelia in secret was even more vindicated after he learned this bit of information. If he was her only friend, then William vowed to uphold that position with honor and give Ophelia the attention she deserved.

"I'm sorry, dear," sighed her father. "I believe I misspoke." He turned to William instead. "I hear you have big plans for your future, young man."

"Yes, sir," said William, mindful of his manners as always. "I'm being advised on how to become a successful merchant, and my father will loan me the supplies I need to start my business. The only problem is, I don't yet know what I want to trade…"

333

The Graces and the Turners got along alright until it was time for dessert. Elizabeth remembered just in time that she needed to get the pumpkin pie before she ruined that as well. When she returned from the kitchen, the spicy scent had reached the children's noses and they had to bite their tongues to refrain from asking for the first piece.

"There you are, Lord Grace," Elizabeth said kindly, passing the largest piece of pie down to their esteemed guest of honor. It seemed that she had little quarrel with him, as he had been a fair magistrate for the island all these years and he wasn't purposely antagonizing Will. In turn, she passed out most of the remaining pie. (Lady Grace declined her piece, claiming that it gave her indigestion.) Elizabeth was inwardly congratulating herself on how well the pie tasted when Charlotte raised her hand.

"Yes, Charlotte," said Elizabeth, calling on her as if she was in school.

"My pie had a fly land on it," the little girl glumly replied. Sure enough, a fly had managed to get itself stuck in the sticky contents of her slice.

"Thank you for telling me. You may get a new piece of pie from the kitchen," Elizabeth offered, hoping that she was following proper etiquette during this awkward situation. Cheered, Charlotte jumped up from the table with her offending dessert plate in hand to return it to the kitchen and ran forward. She was so excited about the prospect of a new piece that she wasn't watching for the dip in the floor.

_Crash!_ Charlotte fell to the ground unhurt as the contents of her pie went flying through the air. They landed in an orange gooey heap directly in Lord Grace's lap. All heads turned towards Lord Grace to see how he would react.

"There's pie in my lap," he said, sounding rather stunned about the fact. Charlotte's face crumpled as she let out an embarrassed sniffle. Hot tears tumbled down her burning cheeks when she thought of what William might say to her later for causing a disturbance. And there was also the fact that she'd just affronted the magistrate who had been known to put bad people in jail.

"Now, now, my dear, you mustn't cry," insisted the magistrate, pulling out his embroidered handkerchief for Charlotte to dry her eyes. "I saw what happened, and it was not your fault."

"You-you mean, I'm not going to jail?" Charlotte asked, sounding surprised about it.

"Good Lord, no!" Lord Grace chuckled. "I don't arrest people for accidents, not to mention that you are a little young for jail yet."

"Awwww," muttered James, pretending to be disappointed. He got a chuckle from everyone, save for Lady Grace, who continued to guzzle her wine.

"Charlotte, what do you say to Lord Grace?" Elizabeth prompted her daughter after Lady Grace shot her an insulted look.

"I'm really very sorry," said Charlotte. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Like I said, it was not your fault. Think nothing more on the subject," the magistrate told her, and the matter was dropped.

Elizabeth's guests were almost finished eating their dessert when the subject of pirates was brought up in conversation by Lady Grace. This woman was just insufferable! Elizabeth wished she could give her a piece of her mind, but that was out of the question.

"..and now pirates are giving the Royal Navy more and more trouble these days," said Lady Grace, shaking her head in disgust. "Elizabeth, what do you think about the matter?"

"About pirates?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Yes, what are your feelings about them?" Lady Grace narrowed her icy blue eyes at Elizabeth, causing Mrs. Turner's heart to race. It was almost as if the damned woman was provoking her, but that was impossible. Unless the Graces had somehow discovered the family secret – God, she hoped not. It would mean curtains for all of them. "Should my husband continue to give pirates a fair trial when they are caught committing a crime, or should they just be sent straight to the gallows?"

"I - uh…" Elizabeth was at a loss as she was bombarded by memories of watching mass hangings during the reign of Lord Cutler Beckett. Many of those poor innocent souls had been killed just for associating with people like her. How could she sit here and lie about what must be done to pirates if it might affect Lord Grace's judgment on how to sentence them in the future? Elizabeth shot a panicked glance at Will, but as the question hadn't been directed at him, he couldn't help her. However, there was someone else who could.

"Pirates are vile, dissolute creatures, the lot of them," Elizabeth heard a familiar low voice whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew wide, for she recognized the voice – it was the voice of James Norrington, the long _dead_ James Norrington. How was this even possible for Norrington to be in the room with her? She didn't see him, she only heard his voice. Or had it just been an echo in her mind, an echo from a simpler time when the only pirate tales she knew were of the adventures of Jack Sparrow? But as strange as it might sound, there were times when Will had been away when she'd been almost positive she'd felt James's presence. Would it be so odd that he would be here with her now? Somehow, Elizabeth found the courage to speak the words that Norrington had offered her.

"Lady Grace, I will tell you that most pirates are vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them," Elizabeth said, her voice unwavering. "And that is all I have to say on that subject – it is not suitable for my children's ears." The magistrate's wife looked disappointed, but the subject was closed.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on the front door. Elizabeth immediately excused herself from the table to answer it. She half expected it to be Norrington in the flesh, but told herself that was impossible. When she opened the door, she found the two young Sparrow children before her, looking for her three youngest to play with.

"Children, remember we have company tonight," Elizabeth whispered, still worrying about her own sanity in regards to the Norrington incident.

"We know," said Teague and Eva, sporting identical smirks. What were those children planning now? Elizabeth would bet her life that Sammi had something to do with it. "Tell Dani, James, and Char who has asked to play with them in front of the Graces," instructed Eva.

" We'll wait here," added Teague. Mrs. Turner raised her eyebrows at that, but she did as she was asked.

"Dearest, who is at the door?" Will asked her the second she re-entered the dining room. Elizabeth sighed. Yes, this was most _definitely _a set up.

"Teague and Eva have come over to see if our children can play with them tonight." The Graces turned to Will expectantly, looking to see how he would handle the interruption to their carefully structured evening. He was just about to answer in the affirmative when the children in question raced into the dining room.

"Eva!" Dani squealed at the sight of her best friend, and rushed to give her a hug, abandoning all of her earlier pretenses. Finally they were to be rescued from this horrid evening by the Sparrows. Lord and Lady Grace made no effort to conceal their shock when they realized how dark Eva and Teague's skin truly was. Ophelia was a little startled too, but she just figured they were related to Sammi, and wasn't threatened by this development like her parents were.

"Can we go out and play with Teague and Eva?" Dani asked.

"Please?" James and Charlotte whined.

"You know I don't like you playing with _those _children," tutted Elizabeth, really hoping that the Sparrow children wouldn't take offense to that comment. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt their feelings! No matter, Eva and Teague just took it all in stride.

"I don't see why it's a problem," Will said, sounding rather casual. "Our children can't behave like angels forever. It would be good to have them out of our hair when company is here." Elizabeth nodded meekly, loathing the fact that she had to pretend to defer to Will.

"You heard your father – you may go."

"Thank you, Mum!" The children chorused before they ran out of the room with the young Sparrows. Looking stunned by this entire exchange, Lord and Lady Grace stared at Will as if he were a traitor to his own race.

"Are you sure that's entirely wise, Mr. Turner?" Lord Grace asked, his tone grave. "Our race and theirs aren't supposed to mix. I certainly never allowed my daughter to play with the slaves on our plantation when she was young. How do you know you can trust those heathens?" Elizabeth and Will turned their gazes away from Lord Grace to glance at William, who looked down at his plate. Perhaps they were getting through to him after all!

"My children have played with them many time before," said Will. "Young Teague and Eva are just as trustworthy people as you and I."

"Careful, Mr. Turner," said lady Grace. "If you start treating the children like equals, then they might start to get ideas." Except, she didn't say 'children'. All three Turners visibly tensed at the racial slur directed at the Sparrows. Elizabeth wanted to slap the woman for her impudence, but at the same time she wanted to hug her for showing her true colors in front of William. For her part, Ophelia blushed scarlet, wishing her parents didn't have to state their opinions. It would just cause more problems for her and William later on.

"I appreciate your opinion, but how I raise my children isn't your concern," said Will, with a note of finality in his voice indicating that this conversation was over. Under the table, he took Elizabeth's hand in his own in an effort to calm her visibly shaking form. "Shall we adjourn to the living room?"

333

_Later_

The Turners tried to put that little disagreement with the Graces out of the minds for the time being, but that proved to be impossible. Elizabeth had always known that the magistrate had owned a plantation, but she never considered the implications of that knowledge until now. What on earth could William see in this girl! She was certain that Ophelia shared the same opinion as her parents regarding the races. Oh, how she wished the Graces would just leave! But no – Ophelia had to sing for them first, as William insisted on a small concert to share her talents with his parents.

As promised, with a bit of coaxing Ophelia dazzled her audience with several arias that she'd been studying. From their vantage point on the sofa, the Turners were dismayed to see how enraptured their son was by this girl's voice. Granted, Ophelia made a lovely soprano, but they feared that William was so blinded by Ophelia's attributes that he didn't notice her faults. Elizabeth wasn't sure if her plan to get William to see how different the two families were had worked or not.

When Ophelia finished her serenade, the Graces announced that it was time for them to go home. _Hallelujah_, thought Mrs. Turner. _And here I was thinking they might ask to spend the night._

"It was lovely to have you all," said Elizabeth, polite to the last even as she leapt to her feet.

"We had a lovely time," Lady Grace answered sweetly as they moved into the foyer. "The décor in your home is very… inexpensive." Elizabeth didn't bite, and instead, bade Ophelia and William goodbye. Apart from the rest of the group, the men were saying their farewells.

"Your son is a credit to your family," Lord Grace addressed Will.

"Thank you," Will said softly, shaking the magistrate's hand. "Your daughter is the epitome of a lady."

"Most of the time," Lord Grace muttered under his breath, again almost causing Will to laugh. Mr. Turner put his arm around his wife as they watched their son and their guests walk out to their carriage and drive away.

"We made it through the night," sighed Will, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Elizabeth, it's over."

"Finally," she grumbled. "Help me take this blasted corset off!" Will didn't hesitate to remove the cursed thing right there in the foyer.

"Elizabeth, I was quite impressed with you tonight," her husband admitted as she readjusted her dress.

"What do you mean, love?" She asked. "You can't be talking about my cooking."

"No, I'm afraid not," he chuckled. "You held your tongue when the Graces said those awful things about the Sparrows. Not only that - I doubt_ I_ could've thought of a safe answer that quickly to give Lady Grace when asked that question about pirates." Elizabeth tensed at that.

"I, um, didn't actually think of it." Will's brow furrowed considerably.

"I don't understand." Elizabeth lay her head against her husband's chest and waited for his arms to encircle her before continuing.

"I think I heard someone whisper what to say in my ear." Will smiled.

"You really don't have to be that modest, dear."

"I'm not being modest!" She insisted, pulling away from him with a scowl. "I heard a voice tell me what to say!"

"But I was sitting right next to you," Will reminded her. "I didn't hear or see anything, for that matter."

"You were sitting on my right, and I heard the voice in my left ear," Elizabeth argued.

"Alright," he said softly, trying to keep her calm. "Let's say that I believe you. Do you happen to know whose voice it was?" Elizabeth looked her husband straight in the eye.

"It was James Norrington, Will – I would bet my life on it." Will frowned.

"But Norrington is-"

"Dead, I know," Elizabeth cut him off. "I must sound crazy to you."

"Actually, you don't," he insisted. "Considering all that I've witnessed of the dead on the _Dutchman_, this is nothing." Will scratched his chin, as he often did when he was thinking hard. "You know, there was something about Norrington that I'd forgotten until now."

"What?" Will chuckled.

"Now I'm going to sound like the crazy one. But in all seriousness, in the instant that I was sucked down into the world beyond this one by the green flash to begin my duty, I saw Norrington."

"That's not so strange," said Elizabeth. "He died at sea; I'd be surprised if you didn't see him."

"Yes, but I just got a glimpse of him for a second," sighed Will. "I remember thinking that it was strange that I was being pulled downward when he appeared to be _ascending_."

"So what you're saying is that his spirit could be here in our world," she breathed as Will took her in his arms again.

"Yes." Elizabeth just shook her head in wonder.

"All of these things are happening beyond our control, the would-be ghost included. I don't know if I like this, Will. Ophelia has our son firmly hooked in her clutches, and soon Sammi will be out of his life for good if she leaves with those pirate boys. If we allow William to continue to see this girl, so many things could go wrong! What if William accidentally lets something slip to Ophelia and our true identities are revealed to the Graces?" Will planted a soft kiss on her forehead, effectively halting that train of thought. That wasn't something he wished to dwell on, either. "Not to mention there is also the matter of our son still sleepwalking," his wife continued. "Somehow I feel that the restless spirit of dear James is the least of our worries."

As she lay her head on Will's shoulder, Norrington found he was able to smile in Elizabeth's presence for the first time since his death.

End Ch. 19

A/N: There you have it! I can't even begin to tell you how long it took me to write that. So the next update won't be for a good while. Hopefully this can tide you over until then. It was weird writing a non Sammi-centric chapter, but I was long overdue to write some good old fashioned Willabeth interaction.

Did you think it was too serious? Too funny? Was it lacking something (besides Sammi)? I really rely on my feedback to determine where I want this story to go, because although I do have a rough outline, nothing is set in stone. So please, tell me if something about the story is bothering you or if you have suggestions for the story. And don't worry, I do have another dream chapter planned. (!)

Thanks again to my awesome beta! All the Norrie stuff was for you. ;)


	20. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So I am FINALLY done with school for the semester! I know I got A's in my two English classes but other than that… I'm not sure. So while I wait on pins and needles for the rest of my grades to be posted, I write fanfic. I can't believe I'm already on chapter 20! That is just crazy. I don't know if that marks the halfway point or if I'm more than halfway done because while I do have an outline, I'm still not sure how long certain unwritten portions of the story will take.

There's a bit of a flashback to AMTHGF in this chapter, so if you haven't read that you may be a tad confused. But it should be self-explanatory.

The plot really picks up in this chapter. We do have a Wammi interaction scene that so many of you have been wishing for! And then Sammi has to make a very difficult decision about the direction of her life. Poor thing!

Thanks again to my fabulous beta for helping me out on such short notice. Now on with the angst!

Ch. 20: What Hurts the Most

333

What hurts the most  
Was being _so close_  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away!

_-Rascal Flatts_

333

_Pale, sparkling blue light obscured her line of vision. Stumbling blindly forward, her foot struck a metallic object with a loud 'thud'. Sammi's eyes burned as she waited for the thick fog to clear, allowing for a closer look at her surroundings even though it was nearly pitch black outside. All of this seemed very familiar to her, the straw, the vats of oil, the overwhelming scent of the salty sea air… ah, yes, she was near the ocean, at the top of the lighthouse to be exact. Only yesterday she'd been here with David but somehow things looked rather different in the middle of the night, if indeed that's what time it was. Sammi didn't know. In fact, she couldn't even recall how she'd gotten there._

_She ran to the open window and shrank back in fear as a large bolt of lightning flashed what felt like just inches from her face. Thunder ominously echoed its sister bolt a second later, causing Sammi to shiver. But why was she so afraid? She'd lived through hundreds of storms before – why should this one be any different? That was when she heard it. _

"_I know you're up there, you little strumpet! We're coming for you, and this time there is no escape!" Chilled to the bone, Sammi's heart hammered in terror. The evil voice jolted her from her spot frozen behind the door to the stairs. Sammi knew what she had to do if she had no other choice. She steeled herself behind a vat, energy flowing through her veins as she posed to defend herself against her enemy when, out of nowhere, he leapt at her from behind! They tussled all over the lighthouse dirt floor, the lamp swinging precariously above them as the winds raged outside. Sammi prayed that it wouldn't tip and spill onto the straw that littered the floor around her or else she would go up in smoke…_

"Sammi!" Someone shook her roughly by her shoulders. "Wake up!"

"Wha? Lemme go! You'll never take me alive!" Sammi stopped struggling long enough to open her eyes and reveal that her assailant was only Teague. "Oh, thank God it's you," she cried, still breathing heavily as she hugged her younger brother tight. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Just doing my civic duty. Sammi, are you alright?" Teague asked, the worry evident in his pre-pubescent voice.

"No, I'm not bloody well alright," she ranted as she brushed her sweaty dark tendrils from her face. Her golden Fleur de Lis pendant that hung on small chain had gotten twisted so tightly around her neck it was cutting off some of her air supply from her lungs. Sammi quickly straightened it out, noting how much better she could breathe once the necklace stopped restricting her airway. "I've been having this same dream for about a week now, and it's driving me up a wall! I haven't been sleeping well because I've been dreading having the dream again and it's bloody awful. A girl like me needs her beauty sleep if she'd ever to compete with Miss Face in the looks department." She frowned at her brother. "Bugger! I'm getting off the subject at hand. I can't figure out what the damn dream is supposed to mean. And I know it has some significance, because I've never had a reoccurring dream like this before. Well, other than the one about William but you don't need to hear about that," she added in an afterthought.

"You know this kind of reminds me of James, but without the sleepwalking," Teague mused, tactfully ignoring her comment about William. Now wasn't the time for brotherly teasing – that would come later. And besides, he _really _didn't want to know.

"That doesn't make me feel much better," whined Sammi. Teague shrugged.

"It was merely an observation."

"Well next time you can just keep your stupid observations to yourself!"

"Sorry," her brother sighed. "I was just trying to help." He turned to leave, causing Sammi's guilt to flair up unexpectedly.

"No, Teague, don't go," she pleaded, her guilt over the outburst catching up with her. Her brother had been nothing but kind to her recently, and this was how she treated him? "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just so goddamned _frustrated_!" Her brother raised his eyebrows.

"Spare me the gruesome details, please." Sammi rolled her eyes. At least they could go back to being brother and sister again after a comment like that.

"You know what I mean," she sighed. "How would _you _like it if your sleep schedule had been dumped upside-down by something as dumb as a dream?"

"You have a point," he conceded, all the while wondering what the fuss was about. "Anyway, I was just coming up here to wake you up for your sword fighting lesson with William."

"But that's not until noon," she reminded him.

"I know," said Teague, clearly enjoying himself.

"You mean I overslept_ again_?" She gasped.

"The truth hurts, sis." Sammi wanted to wipe that smug grin right off his face.

"Bollocks!"

"You sure are cursing a lot this morning," Teague observed as Sammi scurried in and out of the room searching for various articles of clothing.

"I'm a pirate, you twit. It's not like I'm going to be using the King's finest English in everyday conversation with my kid brother." Sammi growled Teague as she shooed him out the door so that she could dress. She pulled on her standard breeches and threw on one of her old, everyday shirts along with her olive green vest and her black boots that made her legs look extra shapely. She checked to make sure that her Fleur de Lis necklace and her color-changing ring from Faith were in place, which they were. Running a comb through her limp hair, she decided she looked good enough for a lesson and hightailed it downstairs.

Why she was still attending these lessons with William, she could never understand. It wasn't like either of them seemed to enjoy them very much, as they often times turned into shouting matches instead of sparring matches. What was the point of torturing each other further if William had already made his decision? Ever since that dinner his family had with the Graces, William seemed to be pulling further and further away from her. She couldn't understand it – if anything, she was sure that dinner would've highlighted the vast differences between the Turner and the Grace families. But it only seemed to make William more determined to make his relationship with Ophelia work. Hence, her frustration. She only hoped that when she arrived at the smithy today that William would be in a better mood than she was.

333

_The room above the smithy, ten after noon_

"Sammi, can we take a rest?" William panted. "I feel like we've been at it for hours!" She glared at him.

"We've only been at it for ten minutes! But sure, we can take a break," she relented. William signed with relief, and fell onto the floor in a heap. His sword clattered to the ground behind him.

"Thanks. You have no idea how tired I am."

"I have a pretty good idea," she admitted, sliding down to sit beside him. "I was able to draw blood on you twice, which is quite a rare occurrence. What were you doing last night that left you this tired when you knew you had to work the next day? A midnight tryst with Miss Grace, perhaps?"

"You know it's not like that," he replied with a frown.

"Only because you're afraid of what her father would do to you if you got caught." She had him there, and he knew it.

"You said it, I didn't," he muttered. "If you must know, I was up late working on her Christmas present."

"Ah," said Sammi with a brisk nod. "In that case you're off the hook, then." William's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Miss Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"No! Will… it is Will, isn't it? You wouldn't rather me call you Liam, would you, because if you do-"

"Stop it," he sighed. "You know I don't want you to call me anything other than Will. What is with you lately? It's like you're always looking for an excuse to fight with me." Sammi bit her lip. So he _had_ noticed. She should've known that subtlety wasn't one of her strengths, at least not around one who knew her as well as William did.

"Are you going to marry her?" William's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He was used to her forthcoming nature, but never had Sammi even been that deliberate.

"What? What kind of a question is that?"

"A fitting one," said Sammi with a bit of a smirk, glad to finally be addressing this troublesome subject. "It's been on my mind ever since your family held that little get-together with hers."

"I couldn't really say at the moment," William replied frostily. "That is an extremely personal question!"

"So? I'm your best friend. I'm allowed know personal things about you," she countered. "And I say that the way things look right now that you will more than likely marry her. You two seem very serious.

"

"It's not how I wished my life could've gone, you know," he admitted, looking deep into her eyes. Sammi was granted a glimpse into his very soul and in that moment she knew that he had been suffering as much as she was, if not more. A lump grew in the back of her throat as she desperately tried not to break down in front of him. She wasn't about to let him see how much his words had affected her.

"I know," she said softly, reaching for his hand. "Here, let me take care of this cut for you." She stood to go and gather the necessary supplies. When she returned, they continued to speak of William's future.

"Sammi, even if Ophelia wasn't in the picture, I couldn't just drop everything and go pirating with you. Not because I loathe pirates or your lifestyle, but because I wouldn't be living a fulfilling life. "

"We must have very different definitions of the word fulfilling," she mumbled as she began to wash his wound.

"Yes," he agreed with a slight smile. "I could do it for a year or two, you know. Live with you on a pirate ship. We would be deliriously happy, for a time. But after awhile, I would start to resent that lifestyle. I might even start to resent you. I won't allow that to happen – I care for you too much." He was gazing at her again, in that way that made her wish she could forget all about her aspirations to be a pirate captain and live just as William's intended. But she couldn't do it. Just like William, she knew that she would gradually grow unhappy if she wasn't following her heart's desire in terms of a career.

"You have pirate in your blood too, you know," she tried.

"Yes, it's what calls me to the sea," he agreed. "That's why I've decided to become a merchant. I'll still get to travel and maintain an honest business while providing enough money for my future wife and family."

"You'll grow bored of it," she predicted as she patted his hand dry. "Merchanting is a fine business to be sure, but will you really be helping people?"

"I won't be cheating them, unlike some people," William countered.

"That's not all we pirates do, you know," she glowered at him. "You think that the Royal Navy isn't corrupt? You think that they have the right to police and tax the waters that belong to everybody? My pals and I aren't out to cheat the everyday man. We're going to stand up to authority! An authority who dares tell people who should be valued based on social class or rank or gender or race."

"And then you'll go and celebrate in Tortuga or someplace similar on your days off," William added, flinching a little as she rubbed some salve onto his wound.

"We're not saints, Will," sighed his best friend. "We're just trying to even the sides a little. And if we happen to leave the Royal Navy with less gold than they started with, so be it."

"I understand your perspective, really I do," he insisted. "It just doesn't mesh well with my… personal beliefs. Maybe becoming a merchant isn't what I'll be happiest doing, but at least I'll have an honest profession with a good salary. Besides, my happiness isn't what truly matters. I would do all of that and more to see that my family is provided for."

"You are too selfless for your own good, you know that?" She sighed. "You deserve the right to be happy just as much as any of us."

"I won't ever be completely happy," he confessed. "Not if I can't be with you. But I'm doing the next best thing. I'm building a life with Ophelia. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but…

"She doesn't love you!" Sammi exploded. "She's using you. I don't know how you can't see it!"

"I did see it," he replied softly. "I knew, Sammi. I just didn't want to believe it. But now I know that she isn't just with me on her mother's orders. She truly believes that we could live a good life together, even if I can't provide everything that she is used to. Ophelia told me that herself, just yesterday."

"Oh," whispered Sammi. "It seems that I have miss-judged her, then. I'm glad she isn't using you any longer. I'm happy for you, Will." It wasn't a complete lie. She wasn't thrilled about William's relationship with the magistrate's daughter by any means, but if it made him happy she could accept it. Maybe.

"I can't be remotely happy until I know that there is someone you could also find joy with," he insisted. There he went again, spouting rubbish that made her desire to kiss him in the waking world grow tenfold what it already was. "Have you given David your answer?"

"Not yet," she sighed. "I'm just not attracted to him like I am to…"

"I know, it's been difficult for me as well," he said sadly. Well, they were in agreement on that at least. "Sammi, why couldn't I have been born with the black heart of a pirate? Then I wouldn't have so much trouble adjusting to that sort of lifestyle."

"You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you were," she whispered, gently caressing his cheek. "Will, I have to tell you that there's a possibility that I'll be leaving with my newfound friends someday in the near future – to go pirating."

"So soon?" He asked with a frown. "But you barely know them!"

"I've known them for almost as long as you've known Ophelia," she reminded him. "They are good men, with the exception of Brad but he left the island a week ago. And if – when – we leave, David will be going with us."

"I thought he had his job here as lighthouse keeper?" An odd feeling swept over William as he thought of David and Sammi alone in close quarters on a pirate ship in the middle of the Atlantic. He found he didn't like that scenario one bit, even if he did want Sammi to find another man to love.

"He does, but he's feeling rather crowded now that his mother has remarried. He wants to try his hand at pirating for awhile," she explained.

"I see," said William. "Well, it should be an interesting trip." She chuckled, glad that he was beginning to feel a bit of the jealousy she'd been experiencing ever since he had pursued Ophelia Grace. "You know, you might want to cut down on your sword-fighting lessons from now on, you know, to make the separation easier."

"If you think that's best," Sammi said doubtfully, wishing with all her might he would reconsider. But when William had her best interests at heart, he rarely changed his mind.

"I do," he said, his eyes full of sorrow. "Besides, there's not much more I can teach you anyway."

"That's a shame," Sammi whispered as she thought of all that she'd dreamed of learning with him.

"It's a… damn shame," he replied with a shudder, pulling his hand away from her tightening grip. Sammi leaned forward, consequences be damned. If this was her last meeting with William, she wanted it to be one that he would remember.

"Will…" she breathed, her lips just inches from his. She waited for him to make a move – she wasn't about to force him. But William unfortunately didn't bite.

"I can't do this," he muttered. "You should go before I do something I might regret later." Furious at his insensitive words, Sammi stood up to leave.

"I wouldn't want to put you in such an awful position. Goodbye, _William_. May you find great happiness with Miss Grace."

"Sammi, wait!" He yelled, but she wasn't having any of that.

Miss Sparrow flew down the smithy stairs as quick as her legs could carry her. She had had enough of William and the havoc he wreaked on her heart. Perhaps it was time to give David another chance, she mused as she brushed past the blacksmith and out onto the streets. If she still had any of her heart left to give. Somehow she didn't think she was quite ready to trust another so soon after William…

333

_Teague and Faith's home_

Sammi's feet took her all the way across the island to her grandfather's house as she tried to work through her feelings for William. She hadn't meant to end up here, as she was still at odds with her grandfather, but she figured she might as well pick up her guitar while she was in the area. (Eva and Dani had accidentally broken off the neck of her beloved instrument during a particularly enthusiastic game of sardines.) As Sammi approached the house, she noticed a dark figure darting out the back entrance. She called after the person but he or she just darted away into the forest behind the Teague's home. Deciding they weren't worth her time, she knocked on the front door. Almost immediately, her grandmother answered it.

"Samantha! How wonderful you've come to call!" Somehow, Sammi's gray mood began to evaporate when she was welcomed by her grandmother. You grow more beautiful each time I see you," Faith chirped, pulling her adopted grandchild in for a big hug.

"Hello, Faith," Sammi said gloomily as she stepped inside.

"Trouble with William?" The elderly woman wondered.

"You know it," Sammi groaned. Faith sighed.

"I'll go get your grandfather. He'll want to see you too. Why don't you wait in the living room?" Sammi took a seat on the comfy sofa and hoped that her upcoming confrontation with her grandfather wouldn't be too terrible. Captain Teague made his appearance soon after his love went to find him.

"Samantha! Glad you dropped by." Teague's wizened face broke out into a smile when he laid eyes on his spitfire of a granddaughter. They may have had their disagreements in the past, but he was always glad to see her.

"Grandfather, before I forget, there was someone skulking around your backyard," Sammi worried. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Oh yes, I sent him on his way since I knew you would be arriving," said Teague with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Who?" Sammi wondered, intrigued by the mystery man.

"No one who concerns you," said Captain Teague with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine. I've just come to pick up my guitar, if you don't mind," Sammi said curtly. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for ratting her out to her father about sneaking out to the _Rum Garden_.

"I finished repairing it yesterday." Her grandfather disappeared into his bedroom and came out with her beloved guitar in hand. "This time you keep your sister and Dani away from it when they are playing in your room."

"Don't worry, I will," she promised. "It looks just like new! Thanks for fixing it. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you lately, and I wanted to apologize." Teague chuckled. An apology was more than what he'd been expecting from her. It must be her mother's influence. It certainly wasn't Jack's!

"You know, I only told your father about your little indiscretion at the tavern for your own safety, don't you?"

"Aye," she grumbled.

"Normally I wouldn't interfere in your affairs, but when William got hurt, as your grandfather I had to step in."

"Fair enough," she sighed. "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Captain Teague. "You should be safe for the time being anyway now that your friends are gone."

"What?" Sammi yelped. "What do you mean they are gone?"

"Oh, didn't you know, they were getting to leave the island about an hour ago." She just stared at him in horror.

"How is it that you knew this before I did?" Teague shrugged.

"Your father isn't the only one with spies on the island who report to him. And besides, I thought you did know. They are your friends, aren't they?"

"Well yes, but I bloody well didn't know!" She cried. "I was supposed to be going with them if they left."

"Nonsense, Samantha," growled Teague, shaking his head. "You are too young, too inexperienced to attempt a voyage like that right now."

"Grandfather, this isn't like you!" She exploded. "You have always supported me in my efforts to live a pirate's life! There's something else behind your motives, isn't there?"

"As always," said Teague with a slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "I just want the best for you, Samantha, and I'll do everything in my power to give it to you. Even if it means having you hate me."

"Well, not even you can give me what I really want," she snapped. "No one can. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down to the docks in hopes that I can chase after at least one of my lifelong dreams."

"Maybe you can still catch them," Teague called after her. He chuckled to himself. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Don't count on it," Sammi snarled before she left his home behind.

333

_What was wrong with everybody today?_ Sammi thought as she sped towards the docks, all the while praying that her pirate friends hadn't left without her. First there was William, now her grandfather. Then it occurred to her that perhaps she was the one going insane, and not everybody else. Maybe her grandfather was right. Maybe she wasn't ready to begin her career as a pirate. Oh who was she kidding? She knew that she'd been ready for years. The only thing that had been holding her here on the island had been William. And now he had replaced her with Ophelia. Life was such a bitch.

That was when Norrington decided to reveal himself. Sammi thought that he really did need to work on his timing…

"Sammi! I found out what's causing me to glow!" Norrington announced, the excitement evident in his voice as it cracked.

"I don't care," she growled. "Can't you see I'm in a bit of a situation here?"

"What situation is that?" Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know anything that goes on on this island? The boys are going after the Frenchmen, and if I don't hurry, they'll leave without me!"

"Can I still tell you what's causing me to glow? I know you're dying to know!"

"If you must," she sighed, rubbing her temples. All of his incessant whining was giving her a bloody headache!

"It's the crystals!" The ghost announced with a big smile. Or rather, it sounded to Sammi that he was smiling. She couldn't actually see him to be sure.

"The crystals?"

"The blue cave crystals, you dimwit!" He explained. "They are what cause me to glow and be seen by people. It has nothing whatsoever to do with being in your presence. That was just a coincidence. You see, every time you saw me, we happened to be in my cave, where the crystals grow."

"Really, James?"

"Yes, really. Isn't that interesting?"

"Fascinating," she replied dryly. "Now if you would be so kind and fly on ahead to let my friends know that I very much so want them to wait for me before they leave, I would be in your eternal debt."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the inimitable Sammi Sparrow, that's why!"

"Right," drawled Norrington. "Our vocabulary is increasing these days, isn't it? Just like your bloody father." The ghost seemed rather reluctant to carry out her order but he promised to do just that and left anyway. One of these days, Sammi thought as she hurried towards the docks, she would really have to start treating Norrington as a human being.

333

"They're still there," she heard Norrington say several minutes later. "They're going to wait for you." Sammi sighed with relief as she slowed her speed. She wasn't going to be left behind! Now she wouldn't have to kill herself running down to the docks at breakneck speed.

"Thank you, James! If you were still alive, I'd probably kiss you." Norrington made a tutting sound.

"Let's not get carried away," he replied, but she could tell he was pleased with himself. Still, Sammi jogged the rest of the way to the harbor. She wasn't going to take any chances that the pirates might change their minds.

"Samantha, you made it!" Ted exclaimed, finishing untying one of the ship's lines as Sammi climbed aboard the _Wicked Wench_.

"We wouldn't have left without you," said Horner, his pudgy cheeks wobbling in earnest.

"We sent Fletcher out to find you," said David, who stepped out from behind a crate of gunpowder that he'd been loading.

"Oh no," Sammi moaned. "I don't want Captain Sparrow to find out that I'm going to momentarily desert."

"I'll find him for you," Norrington vowed, and left with a _woosh_.

"So what happened?" Sammi pressed them as she pitched in untying the lines. "Why did the Frenchmen want to bail?" Ted sighed.

"When we went to spy on them today it looked like they had finished building their contraption and mining all of the gems. We were afraid that now that they had done all that they'd want to go after Sparrow next. So I sort of revealed myself to the Frenchies."

"Sort of?" Horner raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I did reveal myself. I made some noise so the men would know they were being watched," Ted clarified. "Horner and Fletcher panicked, and we ran out of the cave just before we were in firing range. Next thing we knew, those cowards were readying their ship to leave the island."

"I'm sorry I missed out on all the excitement," said Sammi, shaking her head. But she was secretly grateful that they had driven the Frenchmen from the island and away from her father. "How long ago did the Frenchmen leave? I noticed the _Roi Soliel_ isn't in its usual berth." But instead of Ted answering her question, someone unexpected appeared on deck from below.

"About a half hour ago," Debouvier estimated, indicating the French schooner off in the distance as he came to stand by Sammi. "We don't want to make it look like we are following them, so we aren't going to shove off just yet."

"Debouvier?" Sammi just stared at the pale man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you," he said, gracing her with his usual charming grin. "I want to make sure those bastards never bother any of you again. They are a menace to society and belong behind bars. I'll not rest until I see them brought to justice!"

"Hear, hear!" Horner agreed.

"Wow, you're really serious about this," Sammi mused.

"You have no idea," Debouvier muttered, his eyes growing dark before returning to their usual blue. "Besides, I promised to give you pirating lessons, didn't I? Why not give them to you on this voyage?"

"Sounds good to me," said Sammi. "I'm sure we can all benefit from your tutelage."

"Absolutely," said David. "We're all glad to have an extra pair of hands with us on our journey." David moved a little closer to Sammi. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this Debouvier fellow. David couldn't help noticing that he stared an awful lot at Sammi. No matter, he would keep his eyes on the Frenchman.

Just then a powerful gust of wind rocked the entire boat, causing Sammi to shiver. She was usually very comfortable in just her blouse and vest, but it was on blustery days like this that she appreciated having her coat on hand. However, she didn't have her coat with her at the moment.

"Dammit, where is my bloody coat?" Sammi griped. "I can't leave the island without it!"

"Where did you leave it last?" David asked.

"Thanks, Mum," she said sarcastically. "Well I did bring it with me to the smithy when I had my lesson… Bugger! William has it," she realized with trepidation. "I guess I'll have to do without it, then."

"Why don't you go and get it?" David asked. "You still have time. The boys don't want to sail right on the Frenchies' noses and we can still spot the direction they are sailing in for a bit longer."

"I can't face William again!" Sammi moaned. "We just had another fight." She conveniently left out the part that if she caught one more glimpse at William's sad puppy dog eyes, she might just decide to stay.

"Then I'll go get it for you," her friend gallantly offered.

"Oh, David, would you?" Sammi said gratefully. "That would be ever so helpful." David grinned brightly at her.

"I don't mind a bit." Sammi felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for stringing David along, but it had to be done. It wasn't like she could send any of the other boys – William wasn't feeling too trusting towards them after what had happened with Brad.

"Let me know what William says when you tell him I'm leaving," said Sammi, not caring that she was spilling the real reason why she sending him on this errand.

"I will," he promised. Sammi watched him go, wishing that something would happen to prevent her from leaving William. But she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

333

_A bit later, in the room over the smithy_

"David? I wasn't expecting you today," said William, grinning at his old schoolmate. "You here for a lesson?"

"I'm afraid not," his dark-skinned friend answered with a slight frown. "You see, Sammi and the rest of us are sailing in a half an hour. She sent me up here for her coat but I think she really wanted me to make sure that you knew she was leaving." William's stomach tightened a little bit more with every horrible bit of news David relayed.

His back deliberately turned from facing David, William rummaged around for Sammi's coat that he'd kept for her in his closet. So Sammi was leaving. Perhaps that was why she'd been so tense earlier during their lesson. But if she'd known she was leaving, why hadn't she said anything to him about it other than hinting she might leave in the near future? Sometimes William couldn't understand Sammi at all.

_What was he going to do?_ William couldn't very well beg David to ask Sammi to stay. That wouldn't go over very well, as he knew of David's strong feelings for her. William couldn't go down to the docks himself because he had customers, and besides he'd just gotten in a fight with Sammi. He figured that the sight of him would cause Sammi to want to leave the island faster. But he couldn't just let Sammi go without telling her that despite Ophelia, despite everything that kept them apart, he still wished for a life with her. If only there was some way that he could communicate his feelings for Sammi without David realizing it…

Then it came to him. William recalled a certain awkward and rather enlightening conversation with his best friend when they had been just nine years old during the return voyage from the Turkish Prison. How mortified he'd been that day discussing 'it' with Sammi! He remembered that discussion just like it had been yesterday…

"_Oh, Will. You're much too naïve for your own good."_

"_So?" He glared at her, and she stopped laughing - mostly. "It's not like I'm actually going to do it, so why should I bother learning about it?" Sammi raised her eyebrows._

"_You're not going to do it __ever__? Not even when you're older?"_

"_No," William said firmly. "If that's what it takes to become a father, then I want no part in it. Stop laughing at me!" Sammi was too far gone to care - she almost rolled off her bed she was laughing so hard! Her friend's limited views on the subject were rather amusing, and William's squeamishness just made Sammi want to egg him on even more._

"_William, you'll want to do it eventually," Sammi said, trying to reason with him after she'd calmed down._

"_I will not!" He exclaimed. "Wait, __you're__ not going to do it when you're older, are you Sammi?" She shrugged._

"_More than likely I will. Mum says it feels very-"_

"_Stop!" William cried. "I don't want to hear about what it feels like."_

"_Oh really?" Sammi teased. "Then why are you blushing?"_

"_I don't know," said a frustrated William. "Can we __please__ talk about something else?"_

"_Not until you admit to me that you're going to want to do it when you're older," said Sammi, enjoying herself as she watched her friend squirm._

"_Look, Sammi – how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to do it?" William moaned._

"_You're really serious about this, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded furiously._

"_There is no way I'm ever getting naked in front of a girl." Sammi rolled her eyes again as William's blush became more pronounced when he said the word 'naked'._

"_Okaaaaay," said Sammi, not really believing him. "Tell you what, Will; I'll make a bet with you. __**If you ever decide you want to do it with a girl before you turn twenty, you have to tell me and pay me ten shillings.**__ But if you don't, then I have to pay you ten shillings."_

"_That sounds fair," said William, agreeing to the bet only so he could change the subject._

"_But you have to be honest with me," Sammi reminded him. "If you're not honest with me, that's cheating."_

"_Fine, I promise I'll be honest with you," sighed William, fed up with this whole thing._

"_You can't forget about the bet," Sammi said sternly. "You have to tell me the first time you decide you want to have a girl in your-"_

"_I won't forget," William interrupted her, his cheeks flaming._

"_Shake on it," Sammi commanded, and they did._

"William? You awake?" David's deep voice startled him, bringing him back to the present. _Good Lord. Ten bloody shillings. He'd completely forgotten to pay up!_

"Sorry, what did you say?" William tried to keep a normal expression on his face, but the memory of that conversation caused him to blush. He remembered the day that he finally admitted to himself that he'd lost that bet. It was when he'd really started to draw Sammi in the way that he now saw her – as a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

"Do you feel alright?" David worried. "You look awfully hot."

"Well we are above the smithy," William reminded him, inwardly praying that his blush would subside. He had to stop thinking of Sammi like that! It wasn't proper. "Here's Sammi's coat."

"Thanks." David took it and looked up at William expectantly. "What should I tell her? I know you two had a fight this morning, but I know it would be better for both of you if you parted on good terms." William sighed.

"You're right. Tell her that I'll miss her, and that she needs to be careful."

"I will," David said solemnly. "I will look after her, William. You know that." William gritted his teeth and nodded. How he wished he was the one that would be there to protect her! Not that she really needed it, but still… David turned to go, but William hadn't yet given him his special delivery.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" David walked back towards the other boy, wondering what William wanted now.

"Could you give these to Sammi before you leave? It's really important that she gets them." David raised his eyebrows as he took the gold coins from William and quickly counted them.

"_Ten shillings_? That's not much of a going-away present."

"Tell her that I have to pay off an old debt." William smiled wryly. "I've owed her these since I was fourteen."

"If you say so," chuckled David. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Good luck, mate," said William, shaking his hand. "I wish you all a safe journey."

"Thank you," said David. "Good luck with Miss Grace and your merchant's license." William just nodded at his friend, wishing to God that his future didn't look like the one had chosen for himself. What a banal existence he was about to enter! He did love Ophelia, but it was more of a respectful love, a love for a friend. It was nothing like the passion that burned inside him for Sammi.

"When will you return?" William asked. David just shrugged.

"Whenever our business is taken care of."

"Right," sighed William. "Well, I guess I'll see you when you return. Don't forget to give Sammi the money!"

"I won't. Goodbye." William watched as David strode out of the smithy with Sammi's coat under one arm. How on earth was he to go on without her? At least he had Ophelia. But somehow, that reminder didn't make William feel any better.

William sank down onto the floor of his room. Small sobs racked his body as he watched any future with Sammi fly out the window. His other half was gone. He doubted his scheme with the ten shillings had worked. Now all he had left were his memories with her. Never in his life had he experienced this feeling of loss and emptiness. Not when his grandfather died. Not when he found out he was immortal at the age nine. How he ached for her! _Oh Sammi, what have I done?_

333

_A bit later, St Maarten Harbor_

"Well?" Sammi practically attacked David as he boarded the _Wicked Wench_. "What did William say?"

"He said that he would miss you," David answered. "And, he wants you to be careful."

"That's it? He didn't say anything else?" Sammi stared at David, desperately hoping that William had delivered a message asking her not to go, and to stay with him because he was still very much in love with her.

"No, that was it," lied David. On the trek back to the docks he had decided not to give Sammi the money until after they disembarked, just in case it would cause her to stay on the island. David didn't know why, but he had a funny feeling that there was something more to those ten shillings than what he was aware of. For once, he didn't feel like doing the right thing. All's fair in love and war, and he loved Sammi more and appreciated her more than William Turner III ever could. "He did seem upset that you were leaving, though."

"Good," Sammi growled softly. "I may not see him for a long time, and when I do finally return to the island perhaps he won't take my friendship for granted." David handed Sammi her coat, which she promptly put on. "How do I look?" She asked, inwardly wishing that she had a hat to complete the outfit. But alas, she had not yet come across one that really jumped out at her. And her father had told her that choosing a hat was serious business, not to be taken lightly.

"Like a pirate," said David with a slight smile.

"Excellent," she said, glad that he approved. "That's what I was going for." David slipped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He could see right through her guise and know she was suffering inside. His guilt over the ten shillings returned, knowing that he could perhaps ease some of that hurt if he just gave her William's delivery. But he wasn't about to give up on his chance with her - not by a long shot.

"Listen, Sammi, there was something that I wanted to ask you…" Sammi's eyes widened at that, for this was the most inopportune moment for David to ask what she thought he was going to ask. She had sought comfort in his arms for the moment, but she hadn't thought about what that action would lead to.

"Hey you two, break it up - we're about to get underway," Fletcher announced as he brushed past them, dragging a line behind him. Norrington had found him just in the nick of time before he could speak with Jack Sparrow. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"We're not doing anything," Sammi snarled as she pulled away from David to face Fletcher. "Could you mind your own business for once in your life?"

"Sor-_ry_," said Fletcher, holding his hands up in protest before he slunk away.

"We should probably go help him," said David, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them.

"We should," said Sammi. "But there was something you wanted to ask me first." David blushed.

"It can wait until later." Sammi shook her head. She'd much rather get this over right away.

"Please, just ask me now." David sighed, running a hand through his unruly dark hair.

"Alright. Here it goes… Sammi, I've r-really liked you for a long time. You're the best friend I ever had." He paused mid-speech, looking at her expectantly.

"Thank you. And?" Sammi prompted him.

"And I was just wondering, now that William isn't in the picture any longer… if you would consider courting me?"

Sammi bit her lip. She couldn't let him down now, not when he'd been so supportive of her through the whole William fiasco. And she had to admit, right now some comfort from someone she trusted would be mighty nice. But she wasn't so sure she wanted a serious relationship right now, especially one with a close friend. _What am I going to do?!_

End Ch. 20

A/N: There you go!

Thanks to everyone who voted on my SCASSF poll. Your suggestions are very helpful to me. If you haven't voted, the poll is still up at the top of my profile.

Also, I'm planning on writing a bonus Christmas chapter of SCASSF. Look for an update around the 23rd.


	21. Bonus Chapter: Christmas Future

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Well here you are, folks! Think of it as my holiday present to all of my faithful readers. Here's a glimpse at two possible Christmases yet to come for the Turners…

333

Bonus Chapter: Christmas Future

_December 24, 1755, Turner Residence_

Will and Elizabeth were snug in their bed, but visions of sugar-plums did not dance in their heads. It was Christmas Eve alright, but their thoughts were not completely carefree.

"Elizabeth, what do you think our Christmas will look like in ten years?" Her husband wondered as he scooted closer to her warm form. The pirate king sighed happily as Will snaked his arms around her. This moment absolutely perfection... it was heaven having this time with just Will, even if they were both worried about their eldest son and his current infatuation with the beautiful Ophelia Grace.

"I never thought about it," she replied, situating her head so that she could stare directly into her husband's captivating dark eyes. "I suppose it would be a lot like the Christmas that we have now."

"That may be true, but we very may have grandchildren in ten years," Will reminded her. "I know how much William wants to be married and settled."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth sighed. "Marriage isn't something to rush into."

"We're a living testament of that," he agreed, smoothing the hair away from her face so he could marvel at his wife's perfection. Even after knowing her intimately over the course of eighteen years, she could still take his breath away. No matter how many sun-induced wrinkles appeared on her skin as the years went by, Will would still find her beautiful.

"I still say that William is making a mistake," said Elizabeth. "That girl isn't the right match for him and he knows it." Her husband agreed.

"It's too bad that he and Sammi never caught on. I swear I see so much chemistry between those two, but perhaps it's my imagination." Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"You're right, Will. I've seen it too. You can't fake that kind of chemistry."

"But that will never happen now," Will mumbled. "Not with Sammi gone off pirating who knows where."

"You never know, it still could happen," Elizabeth mused. "The world works in mysterious ways."

"That it does," whispered Will. Even after all of these years being with Elizabeth (or not being with Elizabeth, as the case was due to his Flying Dutchman curse) he still had moments where he had to pinch himself. Will never believed that he truly deserved a woman of Elizabeth's caliber and he cherished every moment that he could spend with his wife, as well as his four children. He thought he would be poor all of his life, but that wasn't the case. He thought he'd end up living alone or in a loveless marriage like his parents had had, but that hadn't happened either. Instead he had it all, and he was thankful.

The couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, and each dreamt of a potential Christmas ten years into their future.

All through the night, Will tossed and turned as he experienced a very different atmosphere in the Turner household on Christmas a decade later.

_December 24, 1765, Turner Residence_

"_Will, it's time to get up."_

"_Ugh, five more minutes," he groaned and rolled back over. _

"_Will!" Elizabeth sighed. "I really need your help today. The in-laws are coming and I've got to have the house in order AND cook the meal. I can't do this by myself!" Will sat up immediately and pulled a shaking Elizabeth into his arms._

"_Hey," he said, rubbing her back tenderly. "We'll get through this; we did last year, and the year before that."_

"_Yes, but every year that horrible woman manages to find away to insult you once she found out about your past," Elizabeth sniffed. "I won't stand for it any more, Will. I won't!" _

"_Elizabeth, it doesn't bother me, truly," he lied. For in truth, the foulmouthed woman's words did sting his heart, somewhat anyway. _

"_Well it bothers me," she muttered. _

"_What can I do to help you make sure this runs as smoothly as it can?" Will offered. Elizabeth thought about it._

"_You can get the children up. I'm going to need every pair of hands today if I'm going to host a Christmas that she approves of."_

"_Will do, love." Will left their bedroom and padded his way down the hall to his eldest daughter's room._

"_Dani? Are you up yet?" _

"_Yes, Father," came the tired reply. "I'll be down in just a bit." _

_Danielle was still living at home. At eighteen, she took a job teaching as Miss Dijon's assistant at the island school. Her dreams of living a pirate's life with her best friend Eva Sparrow were dashed once the newly reinstated East India Trading Company had once more gained control of the seas. _

"_Good," said Will. "Your mother wants to see you downstairs." Next he went to knock on his younger son's door._

"_James! Out of bed you sleepyhead!" A loud groan came from inside._

"_Father! Do we have to face them?" The seventeen year-old whined._

"_Yes, son. As much as we hate to admit it, they are our family." Will said that last word through gritted teeth. _

"_Fine, I'll get up," his son replied. "But only for you and Mum." Will could accept that answer. He continued on down the hall to his last child's bedroom, which belonged to his youngest child, fifteen year-old Charlotte. _

"_Good morning, Father!" Charlotte herself opened her door before Will had a chance to knock. She was dressed in a simple gown that emphasized her growing curves and served to painfully remind Will that she wasn't his little girl anymore. "I'm all ready to help you and Mum get things together for today." Touched by her thoughtful gesture, Will pulled her in for a hug. _

"_I'm sorry you'll have to wait to open your presents until after they leave, but we just don't have any time to spare." Charlotte shrugged._

"_I can wait. This is more important."_

"_Thanks, Char," Will said, relieved. "We really do need your help right now." He gave his daughter a quick peck on the forehead in gratitude for her positive attitude. Father and daughter walked downstairs together into the kitchen where Elizabeth was waiting for them. Soon Dani and James joined them and over ham and eggs, the Turners discussed their game plan for that afternoon._

_333_

_Later that afternoon_

"_William's here!" Danielle called from her post on the sofa in the family room. From her vantage point, she saw the ostentatious magistrate's carriage pull up and come to a stop in front of the house. William stepped out, and then helped his well-dressed wife from the carriage and escorted her to his childhood home. Their son scampered ahead of them up the walk, and behind the couple her elderly parents ambled towards the house. Dani sighed, and stood up from her spot on the couch. She was quite eager to see her brother, but they weren't nearly as close as they used to be. _

_Ever since William got married seven years ago, she saw very little of him. His wife's parents had insisted that he study the law so that he could take over for his father in-law. It had been a struggle, but William had done it. And now that he was so good at what he did, there was a clambering for him to be the one to succeed Lord Grace as Magistrate of St. Maarten. Even though that was a vocation he really wasn't interested in, William was willing to make some sacrifices for the sake of peace with his in-laws. _

_But no matter – William was home now! And he'd brought his bright-eyed five year-old son with him. Dani loved to play with young William Turner IV, even if he was the most proper child she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. _

"_Aunt Danielle, Aunt Danielle, it's CHRISTMAS!" Young William cried as he rushed inside the house. Dani was pleased to see that he had forgotten his manners for once. It was the holidays after all, and he was just excited about the season. His father came in right behind him._

"_Hello, sis," said William with a grin, sweeping her into a bear hug. _

"_I missed you," Dani whispered. _

"_I know," William said solemnly as he pulled away. "I'd love to come visit more often but my work keeps me very busy."_

"_William, what do you say to your Aunt Danielle?" A tired Ophelia Turner reminded her son as she shuffled through the door. William's maternal grandparents came inside just after their daughter._

"_Happy Christmas?" The blonde child offered. Ophelia looked at her husband and he chuckled._

"_Don't you worry, William, I know it's Christmas," Dani laughed as she picked up the boy and swung him around the room. His grandparents were less than amused by this action, but Dani didn't care. But it was her job to keep young William entertained and out of the adults' hair for the duration of the afternoon. "So, William, why don't we go upstairs and you can tell me what you got for Christmas?" The blue-eyed boy agreed and followed her out of the family room and away from the adults. Then the rest of the Turner family materialized to greet their guests._

"_Happy Christmas, Magistrate Turner," Elizabeth said softly, pulling her miracle child into a snug embrace. _

"_Mum!" William groaned. "It's still not official yet." But he was smiling. Elizabeth moved to embrace Ophelia while Will hugged his oldest son._

"_It will be official soon," said a voice behind him. Lord and Lady Grace removed their coats and gave them to James, who took them away. But not before he and Charlotte had ambushed William. _

"_Lord Grace, how are you?" Asked Will, moving forward to shake his in-law's hand. _

"_I'm jolly good," replied the magistrate. "Christmas is my favorite time of year. Why when I was a young boy…" Both Will Turners went off with Lord Grace to the study, where they shared a bottle of port and discussed Lord Grace's childhood Christmas memories. They also talked about the increasing tariffs, or something equally thrilling. Will didn't exactly understand what the magistrate was talking about but he was able to play it off well. He was however proud of the way that William knew how to talk with his in-law thanks to his time studying business and law. Will knew that his eldest son would make a fine magistrate some day. His only concern was that becoming magistrate wasn't really what William wanted, that he was only doing it to please his wife and in-laws. _

_333_

_Back in the foyer Elizabeth was left with Ophelia and Lady Lydia Grace, as James and Charlotte had conveniently disappeared. Lady Grace decided to walk around the edge of the room and criticize how she would improve the décor. That got old to Elizabeth quite fast and she suggested that they come in to the family room and sit a spell. Surprisingly, they took her advice. _

"_So how are things at home, Lydia?" Elizabeth asked, hoping this would be an innocent question to start off this conversation. William had moved into the magistrate's mansion after he married Ophelia, and he's lived there ever since. Elizabeth often wondered about that housing arrangement, but William never complained, at least not out loud. But she couldn't understand why he would agree to live there. She certainly wouldn't have wanted her and Will to live with her father! _

"_Everything's fine," Lady Grace said smoothly. "Although two of my friends just found about your husband's lesser status. I must say, it was very difficult to explain why my daughter had married someone whose father was nothing but a common tradesman." Elizabeth's face grew hot – she was very thankful that Will wasn't in the room at the moment. "I had to explain that we weren't aware of his background when Ophelia and William married. Elizabeth, dear, forgive me but I just don't understand what you saw in him!"_

"_You're right, you couldn't understand," Elizabeth snapped. "My William has the purest heart of any man on this earth – something you know nothing about. And you aren't forgiven; I've had enough of you insulting my husband who I love dearly. If you say anything else that offends me, I'll have to ask you to leave." Lady Grace flinched as if slapped across the face._

"_Oh dear, we've upset you," Ophelia fretted, taking responsibility for her mother's actions. "Let me make it up to you. I can help you in the kitchen – I know you must be working very hard to prepare a meal for us." _

"_I am," Elizabeth agreed. She and Ophelia headed toward the kitchen, but unfortunately Lady Grace followed them. _

"_You know, you really could use a good cook as well as a maid to keep this place clean," Lady Grace commented as she noted the state of the kitchen. She was right – it was a huge mess. "If you can't afford one, we could find someone suitable -"_

"_You know very well that we aren't poor," Elizabeth interrupted her. "We just choose not to rely on servants to do everything for us." A little color rose in Lady Grace's cheeks at that. Good, thought Elizabeth. Someone needs to put that woman in her place. Ophelia cleared her throat._

"_So what can I do?" Elizabeth thought about it._

"_Some of the sandwiches still need to be made," she said. "Just throw on a slice of turkey, some lettuce and tomato on the bread, and don't forget a little dab of mayonnaise." Ophelia shot her mother a warning look and got started on the sandwiches. Lady Grace just stared at Elizabeth as if she'd just suggested that they eat food off the floor. _

"_Mayonnaise?!" She screeched. " You're putting mayonnaise on the food I'm going to eat when you know I'm deathly allergic to it?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows._

"_I didn't know that you were allergic to it."_

"_Better stay away from France then," said James, who popped in to steal an apple. "They invented mayonnaise, you know."_

"_James!" Elizabeth scolded, but she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as her son made a hasty exit._

"_You knew perfectly well what I'm allergic to," Lady Grace snapped. "I told you at our children's wedding about every food that could kill me." _

"_Well, forgive me for not remembering every word you said seven years ago," Elizabeth said sarcastically, all the while continuing to make sandwiches._

"_I can't forgive you!" Lady Grace cried. "You're trying to poison me, aren't you? This is all a big conspiracy to get rid of me!"_

"_What?" Elizabeth stopped her work to face her in-law. "That's absurd!"_

"_Don't deny it," Lady Grace snarled. "I've seen how your family greets my husband and daughter. I know that you like them better than you like me." What could Elizabeth say that?_

"_Mum, you're being unreasonable," Ophelia said quietly, knowing that Elizabeth would have a hard time answering the question. "She didn't know about the mayonnaise. We'll just get you a sandwich without any, alright?"_

"_Don't you stand up for her, Ophelia Josephine! " Lady Grace fumed, her hands on her hips. "She needs to apologize to me for what she did."_

"_Mum, you're the one who needs to apologize," cried Ophelia, raising her voice. "You pull something like this every year. There is no conspiracy that we're trying to get rid of you! I love you!"_

"_I don't have to stand for this," Lady Lydia muttered, sticking her nose in the air. "I'll just get my coat."_

"_Now there's no need for that," Elizabeth said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. "We can still have a good Christmas."_

"_I can't spend the holidays with someone who is trying to poison me!"_

"_Mum! Listen to yourself!" Ophelia shouted. "We. Aren't. Trying. To. Kill. You. Alright?"_

"_My own daughter has turned against me," Lady Grace said faintly. "The Turners have poisoned her mind!"_

"_Hold on there," Elizabeth growled. "Leave my family out of it! You need to get a grip on reality, Lydia." _

"_I hate your family," Lady Grace sniffed. "I never should've let you marry William, Ophelia, if this is how I'm to be treated."_

"_Stop it, Mother! You're acting like a child." Ophelia had had enough of her mother's antics. The Turners shouldn't have to put up with his abuse, especially on Christmas. _

"_What's all the shouting about?" Will burst into the kitchen, followed by William, Lord Grace, James, and Charlotte._

"_Your wife is trying to poison me!" Lady Grace yelled, practically in hysterics._

"_Elizabeth would never do that," Will insisted, walking over to his wife and putting a comforting arm at the small of her back. Thank God for Will coming to the rescue…_

"_I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding, Lydia," added Lord Grace. James and Charlotte just smirked at each other. This was going to be so entertaining!_

"_It is not a misunderstanding!" Lady Grace screeched. "I could've died! Elizabeth owes me an apology."_

"_I-" Elizabeth began._

"_Don't tell her anything, Mum," William said quietly. "Lydia, if you insult my mother again I'm going to have to ask you to leave." _

"_Is everything alright in here?" Dani and young William heard the shouting all the way from her bedroom upstairs and came down to investigate._

"_No, you little strumpet, everything is not alright!" Lady Grace growled. Danielle raised her eyebrows at that. Young William slowly backed away from his maternal grandmother, and ran to his mother instead, who picked him up. _

"_You take that back!" James and Charlotte cried in unison. Elizabeth and Will just stared at the disturbed woman, shocked that she would dare call their daughter that._

"_Lydia!" Lord Grace exclaimed, beyond mortified by his wife's selfish and immature behavior. _

" _I curse the day that I let my daughter join your family!" Lady Grace spat. "William, you and yours will never be good enough for my daughter, not with your father's background being what it is." Will stiffened and Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She wanted nothing better than to punch the woman in the face. But since it was Christmas, she didn't._

"_Get out," William said in a low voice which was tinged with anger as Ophelia grabbed his hand in support. "Now!"_

"_Don't worry, I wouldn't stay in this hell hole another minute!" Lady Grace growled. "I'm going home. Happy fucking Christmas!" And with that, the horrid woman breezed out of the kitchen and through the front door, slamming it behind her._

"_I think it went rather well," James deadpanned._

"_Grandma just said a bad word," young William announced._

"_Yes she did," Elizabeth said tiredly. "But I'm sure she didn't mean it."_

"_Yes she did," muttered Lord Grace. "I'm sorry you all had to witness that." _

"_What a bitch," Dani muttered under breath to her siblings. "There should be a law that requires adults to act their age."_

"_Maybe when William is magistrate he can implement that law," James suggested. "It would get that old cow kicked off the island in a second." _

"_Shall we open presents?" Charlotte suggested, turning to the rest of the family. "That always cheers me up."_

"_Yes, that's a good idea," Elizabeth agreed. "Lunch can wait." _

_The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet, but Lady Grace's act hung in the air like a gloomy cloud, putting a damper on all of the festivities. Will wished that he could be spending Christmas with their best friends, the Sparrows, but that couldn't be possible with the Lord Grace and Ophelia there. If only William had married Sammi instead…_

_333_

_While Will was experiencing that nightmare, his wife was dreaming of a much happier Christmas future. _

_December 25, 1765, Turner Residence_

"_Mum! Mum! Happy Christmas, Mum!" Elizabeth yawned contentedly as her three teenagers, who were still dressed in their nightclothes, piled onto her and Will's bed. _

"_Happy Christmas to you too," she chuckled, sitting up in bed next to her husband who put his arm around her. _

"_Mum, Teague's coming back from his voyage today!" James reminded them. "He said he's bringing something back from his stopover in Tortuga."_

"_That should be good," Will muttered under his breath. _

"_You don't think he'd bring back one of those scarlet women, do you, Mum?" Charlotte wondered._

"_Well, he is Jack's son," she said. "Who knows?"_

"_Anything is possible," said James, sounding positively delighted about it. Dani punched him in the arm. "What? What did I say?" James asked, sounding wounded. _

"_I'm just glad he's bringing the _Pearl _back," said Dani. "Now Eva and I can take our trip." Both Dani and Eva were just starting their careers as pirates. They both knew that they owed much to a certain duo who had pirating possible for all hopefuls during the past ten years. _

"_Mum, can I go with Teague on the next voyage?" James asked. "Please?" _

"_Once you turn eighteen, you may," said Elizabeth, reminding him of the one of the Turner household rules. No solo pirating - rather pirating without one of the adult veterans around – until you became of age. It was for their own safety._

"_Excellent," James grinned. _

"_Can we get some breakfast?" Charlotte suggested. "I'm hungry." _

"_Sure," said Will. "Why don't you all get changed? Then you can come downstairs and eat breakfast. Once the Sparrows get here, we can open presents." This statement was met by several whoops of joy as the teens ran out of the room to get dressed._

"_Mmm, I love you," Elizabeth sighed, leaning over towards Will, who pulled her close. "And I love spending Christmas with the Sparrows." _

"_It is rather like something out of a dream," Will agreed. "Our son and their daughter together. It's amazing. Although if you told me ten years ago that I'd be having Jack as an in-law I'm not sure I would've believed you." Elizabeth laughed. _

"_Me neither. At least I don't have to clean the house when the in-laws come over."_

"_Amen to that," said Will. He could only imagine how stressed Elizabeth would be if they were having relative strangers over. _

"_Well, I suppose we should get moving," said Elizabeth but she made no move to get out of Will's embrace. _

"_Or we could forget the guests and just spend Christmas in bed," said Will, waggling his eyebrows. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Even at forty-eight, he was still always trying to find the most inopportune times to proposition her. The worst part was that he knew she wanted to take him up on that offer but couldn't because they were supposed to attend some sort of previous engagement._

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth said, shaking her head. Will nodded eagerly. "As much as I'd love to, Will, I doubt we'd get very far. Once Jack got here, he would notice we were missing and then he would come straight up here and try to pick the lock."_

"_You're right," Will thought in dismay. "I can't have him see what's only for my eyes, can I?"_

"_No," said Elizabeth, smiling. "So I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until tonight for that." _

"_If I must," said Will, heaving a big dramatic sigh. _

"_Oh, go on," said Elizabeth, giving him a friendly shove towards his chest-of-drawers. _

_333_

_Soon all of the Turners were dressed and ready for the day. They congregated in the kitchen, waiting while Elizabeth cooked ham and eggs. _

"_I can't wait to see William and Sammi," said Dani, who was sitting on the counter in a very un-ladylike position. _

"_You just saw them yesterday, you nitwit," said James who was lounging at the table with his feet in the chair across from him. "It's not like they live far away." _

"_I know that," said Dani, scowling at him. "But it just doesn't feel like Christmas until we are all together." _

"_I agree with Dani," Charlotte said, ever loyal to her big sister._

"_You would," groaned James. Even at fifteen, Charlotte wasn't above sticking her tongue out at her brother._

_Suddenly there was a loud rap on the back door._

"_They're here!" Charlotte squealed. She, Dani, and James ran to the door and jostled each other to see who would get to open it. Dani won. She opened the door to reveal…_

"_Ho ho ho!" Jack Sparrow burst through the door, carrying a brown paper sack in each hand. "I brought the rum!" _

"_I'll just take that for you, Uncle Jack," said the ever-helpful James, who reached for the alcohol. _

"_James…" Will warned._

"_No you don't," chuckled Jack. "Nice try, though."_

"_Nuts," sighed James, but he was grinning. Behind Jack came AnaMaria, who looked stunning in her new crimson blouse. It was a gift from Jack, no doubt, as the neckline plunged much lower than any of the shirts Ana picked for herself._

"_Ana! I'm so glad you all are here for Christmas!" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing herself at her best friend. Ana laughed._

"_Me too, but you don't have to squeeze so hard!" Mrs. Turner apologized and helped Ana with the sack of presents she was carrying. _

"_David, wait for us!" William's familiar voice called from outside, but seconds later a small blur streaked past the adults and threw itself at Dani. _

"_Happy Christmas, David!" Dani greeted him, picking up the youngest Turner and spinning him around the room. Like his parents, he had the most soulful dark eyes. He inherited a healthy tan skin color and black hair from his mother, but Dani could tell from his strong nose that he was a Turner. "Tell me all what you got for Christmas."_

"_Well, I got a sword," he said seriously. "It's not a real sword, though. I'm not allowed to have a real sword because I might poke someone's eye out. It's a toy sword and it's made of wood by someone painted it silver to look like a real sword but I know it's not because I tried stabbing Grandfather Jack in the back this morning and nothing happened." Dani chuckled to herself – David had certainly inherited his mother's gift for gab. _

"_William! Sammi! Happy Christmas!" Charlotte cried as the young couple walked through the door. Well, William walked. Sammi sort of waddled, as she was pregnant with their second child. Even though he was carrying a sack of presents, William still managed to help her sit down in the closest chair before he put down his heavy load on the counter._

"_Can I get you anything?" William immediately asked her. "Some water, perhaps? Or maybe you want something to eat? I can get you a-"_

"_Will, I don't need anything," said Sammi, shaking her head as he started to rub her shoulders. It felt heavenly but she didn't want her husband to just focus on her for the entire day. It would drive her mad! "We talked about this many times. I'm fine! I don't need you to wait on me every second of the day. Go say hello to your family! They've been dying to see you I'm sure." _

"_Oh," said William with a blush. In his worry for his wife, he had completely forgotten that his extended family was there. "Sorry!"_

"_That's alright," laughed Elizabeth as she hugged her eldest. "I can't help but to compare you with your father when I was carrying your siblings. He went overboard in the protective department as well."_

"_Mum," William protested. "I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."_

"_Thank you Elizabeth," Sammi said loudly so that William could hear. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything for myself." _

"_I think what you're doing is a nice gesture, son," said Will, biting back a snicker. He remembered how his efforts to make Elizabeth's life more comfortable when she'd been carrying Dani had caused them to get into a fight. "But you might want to back off a little." _

"_Really?" William said in a small voice, the light in his eyes dimming somewhat. "Oops." Then he turned to his beloved. "Sammi, I'm sorry," William insisted. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse! That's the last thing I want to do. .."_

"_Will, don't worry about it," Sammi said, smiling. "It's not your fault that you care too much. I love you, William Turner, even when you're acting like a git." William sighed with happiness._

"_And I love you Samantha Sparrow-Turner!" William's lips met Sammi's as they expressed a deep, abiding love between them._

"_Oh no, not kissing again," David said in disgust, turning to his grandparents. "That's all they ever do! And it's worse around Christmas."_

"_When you get older you may not mind kissing so much," said James with a wink. _

"_Oh yeah?" David challenged. "Wanna bet?" For some reason, William and Sammi found this remark to be hysterical. Sammi almost fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. _

"_Don't make that bet, son," William advised. "You'll lose. Trust me."_

"_Why?" David wondered._

"_I'll tell you when you're older," his father promised. This prompted David to roll his eyes. _

"_So, where's Teague?" James asked. "I thought he was supposed to be here by now."_

"_He is," Jack assured him. "His ship arrived this morning. I sent Eva to go get him, so they should be getting here right about-"_

"_Now!" Teague's deep voice rang out from the doorway. "Mum, Father, there are two very lovely ladies that I would like you to meet who came all the way from Tortuga. This is Carlotta, and this is Lourdes." _

"_Hi," the young women said in unison. They were wearing snug dresses that left little to the imagination – surprise, surprise._

"_Hi," replied James, who immediately went up to introduce himself. But he was wasting his time. The moment the girls laid eyes on Teague's father, they started to whisper and giggle._

"_Bloody hell," Teague groaned. "Not you girls too! He's _**sixty** _for crying out loud."_

"_My reputation still precedes itself," Jack boasted. "Even though I'm happily committed, of course," he added quickly after noticing the murderous glare on Ana's face. During all the commotion, Dani got a quick update from Eva about their upcoming trip. Apparently the Pearl was in fine condition and ready for them to use for their maiden solo pirating voyage! For these two best friends, it was shaping up to be a fine Christmas indeed._

_333_

_Soon it was time for the Sparrow-Turner family to open presents. _

_Of all of them, the best present was the one that the Turner children gave to their Uncle Jack. It stemmed from a tradition that Charlotte had started accidentally when she'd been five. For some reason, young Charlotte had believed that Jack would really like a banana for Christmas. (Perhaps it was because she'd overhead Ana call him a monkey on numerous occasions.) So she wrapped one up and put it under the tree. Unfortunately, she wrapped it one week before Christmas. By the time Jack opened it, the banana had rotted and a rank smell escaped into the family room. Poor Jack almost vomited from the stench of it all, and Charlotte burst into tears. But Jack assured her that it was the best present he'd gotten all day because it had made him laugh. So now, every year, Charlotte, James, and Dani would give their Uncle Jack a Christmas banana. Part of the fun would be when Jack received their wrapped gift and pretended to guess what it was. (His guesses got a little wilder each year the children grew older.) _

_This year, though, another memorable present gave the Christmas banana a run for its money. William had drawn a beautiful family portrait of him with Sammi, who was with child, holding their firstborn, David. Sammi was so touched by the gesture that she burst into tears, blaming her uncharacteristic loss of composure on her pregnancy. Even though William had drawn her countless times before, she was always amazed by his precision and skill. If only she saw herself the way that William did! Sammi was so very thankful that she and William had ended up together. She couldn't imagine life without her soulmate._

_After presents, Sammi pulled out her trusty guitar and they all sang Christmas carols until it was time for the meal that Elizabeth had prepared. It was a truly magical Christmas where everyone, even Jack, cherished the true spirit of the season._

_333_

_December 25, 1755_

"Merry Christmas, William," Elizabeth whispered into her husband's ear. Will's eyes opened wide.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll help you clean the house!" He exclaimed. Elizabeth frowned.

"Clean the house for what?"

"The Graces are coming over!" cried Will.

"Not to my knowledge," said Elizabeth, smirking. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Will?" Suddenly, Will understood. It had all been a dream! His son hadn't married Ophelia Grace after all… not yet anyway. He could still have a Lady Grace-free holiday!

"Elizabeth, I had the worst nightmare about what our life would be like in ten years," Will moaned, snuggling into her comforting waiting arms. "William married Ophelia and Lady Grace ruined Christmas."

"That does sound like a nightmare," she agreed. "I too had a dream about the very same thing, only it was a good dream."

"Really?" Will said, ever skeptical.

"Yes. William married Sammi and they had a child together, with another on the way! Oh Will, if only you could've seen the way that they gazed at each other!" Elizabeth gushed. "It reminded me of us when we were young."

"Well, how about that," Will mused. "I suppose William's future isn't set in stone after all."

"No," said Elizabeth, smiling down at him. "We'll just have to see what his future brings. Although whatever happens, both futures include us still together."

"Of course it does," said Will, but it still made him feel all fuzzy inside to hear her say it.

"I have to say, you make one attractive forty-eight year old man," giggled Elizabeth, remembering how keen Will still was on expressing his love for her. "You didn't act any differently than how you do now."

"That's good," said Will, relieved.

"Well, should we get the children up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Couldn't we stay in bed a little longer?" Will suggested, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, Will," sighed Elizabeth, laughing as he pulled her atop him. Some things never change.

333

The End

A/N: I took a lot of the events from real family experiences, including Lady Grace's hysterics (no, I'm not exaggerating) and the Christmas banana. I hope this added to your enjoyment of the holiday season!

See you in 2009!


	22. Separate Lives

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: So this is the beginning of Part II of the story. It's not as definitive a break as in AMTHGF, but this is the part of the story when Sammi and William are apart. Sammi's off with the pirates, and William has to deal with things at home on St. Maarten.

I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but RL has become very busy and surprising as of late. 2009 is turning out to be a very good year for me!

Thanks to all who reviewed for the bonus holiday chapter. It doesn't have to be read as part of the story, it's just more back story and Willabeth fluff.

Just so you all know, chapter 23 is going to be a dream chapter, so get excited! Yay. Now on with the next chapter.

So Close and Still So Far: Part II

Ch. 22: Separate Lives

333

_Someday I might find myself looking in your eyes  
But for now, we'll go on living separate lives_

_-Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin_

333

_The Wicked Wench_

_Location: Atlantic Ocean, the Caribbean_

Sammi stared out at the waves as Fletcher and Horner raced past her on the deck of the _Wicked Wench_. Ted was manning the helm, giving Sammi a brief respite from her usual duty. So much had happened to her over the past two days. It had been wonderful falling into the assumed role of captain. Sammi hadn't planned it that way, but giving orders to the boys just came naturally to her. The boys didn't seem to mind – on the contrary they seemed to appreciate her leadership. And so, she acted as their unofficial captain. That should've made her feel like she was over the moon, but it hadn't. Oh, it had been great alright, but it hadn't exactly given her the head-to-toe bone chilling tingly satisfaction she'd imagined.

Perhaps part of the problem was that David had been avoiding her like the plague. Now, this was very difficult because the schooner wasn't exactly the massive size of her father's ship. Sammi had to address David at certain times of the day, and then there were mealtimes. While Sammi was a little hurt by this new development, she understood it. In fact, she was somewhat thankful. (She wasn't quite ready to give David her answer as of yet.) Deciding to court someone exclusively was an important decision; not one to be taken lightly.

While she adored David as a friend, Sammi wasn't quite sure that the attraction was there on her end. It was very flattering that David was attracted to her, and it would be nice to have someone to comfort her now that it appeared that she and William were never to be. Also, it would conveniently keep the other boys from competing for her attention if they knew she was with David. But weren't those the wrong reasons to court? Was the captain of a ship even allowed to consort with the crew? How did those rules apply if the captain was a woman? All of these questions swam in Sammi's sharp mind as someone came over and took a seat on the crate beside her.

"What seems to be the trouble, Samantha?" It was Debouvier, the man who'd volunteered to come with them on the voyage to hunt the other two Frenchmen. Sammi wrinkled her nose at the pale man. She wasn't sure she was ready to discuss this with a friend, let alone a stranger.

"I'm about to make a difficult decision is all," she replied, purposely keeping her answer vague. The Frenchman raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

"Would you care to elaborate? People tell me I can be a very good listener."

"I don't want to burden you with the troubles of a seventeen year-old girl," Sammi said honestly.

"Believe it or not, I'm interested in your troubles," he said with a smile as he stared intently at her. "Does it have to do with a certain young man?" Debouvier nodded in the direction of David, who was repairing the rigging. Sammi rolled her eyes. She should've realized he would know about that.

"I don't know if I can see him as more than friend," she admitted. "We did spend one evening together, just the two of us about a year ago. I kissed him, and I felt nothing for him so I suggested that we just be friends. He agreed. I didn't know that he had feelings for me at the time," she sighed. "Apparently he's been secretly pining away for me ever since."

"You could always give him another try and see where it goes," the French pirate offered. "There's nothing wrong with that." Sammi couldn't help noticing that the upper middle-aged man kept staring at her chest while they were talking. It was rather unnerving and altogether disgusting if Debouvier was indeed a dirty old man.

"Are you sure?" Sammi pressed him. "I'd hate to agree to be his, and then end up breaking his heart again."

"You have to ask yourself if it's worth it, if courting him is worth that chance of hurting him," Debouvier advised. Sammi decided to keep that in mind. Then she called him on his staring at her.

"You know, I really don't appreciate you staring at my chest when we're speaking," she said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if I am a woman, as the acting captain, I still deserve your respect." By this time Debouvier had turned a delicate shade of rouge.

"You don't understand; I'm not staring at your chest," he protested. "My eyes were just drawn to your necklace. It is the symbol for all things French, you know." Sammi fingered her golden Fleur de Lis and wondered if Debouvier was lying or not. She couldn't quite be sure with him. Unlike most people, this man was extremely hard to read. He had an aura of mystery around him, which, according to her father, was never a good thing.

"It's not just that," said Sammi. "I've noticed you staring at me during all hours of the day. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't appreciate it."

"It's just that you remind me so much of my granddaughter," he said, echoing the same excuse he'd used that fateful night they met in the tavern on St. Maarten. Sammi narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can I be sure that you even have a granddaughter? You could just be making that up!" He chuckled to himself.

"Maybe one of these days I'll prove it to you. Samantha, I swear on my honor that you can trust me."

"That's what Barbossa said before he stole my father's ship," she muttered under her breath. "No offense, sir, but I haven't known you for very long. It takes a long time for someone to gain my trust, as it is not easily won."

"Would you trust me enough to examine your necklace?" He asked. "I'm curious if it's an authentic gold piece."

"I don't know," she worried. "This necklace is very special to me – it was my mother's." Debouvier smiled at that.

"I promise I'll be careful. I won't even leave your sight," he offered.

"Fine," she sighed, reaching behind her neck to undo the clasp. It took a few tries, but soon she was able to remove the necklace and hand it over to the Frenchman. He handled it almost reverently, Sammi observed. She was starting to grow a bit nervous when, lost in thought, Debouvier started caressing it. Thankfully, someone saved her from an awkward conversation.

"Miss Sparrow, may I have a moment of your time?" Her rescuer was none other than David. She turned around to shoot him a grateful look, even though she found his formality rather odd.

"Of course. Mr. Debouvier, I shall be taking my necklace back now." Wordlessly he handed it back to her, and David helped her put it on. "So is it authentic gold?" She wondered, not really putting stock in his answer.

"It's solid gold – I'm certain of it," he said with a grin. "See this tiny seal engraved on the back?" If Sammi squinted, she could see it. She'd completely overlooked it before. "You have a very valuable heirloom there, young lady," said the Frenchman with a wistful look in his eyes. "I do hope you take good care of it."

"I will," Sammi promised before she went below with David.

"Thanks for saving me back there," she said as she showed him to her cabin. "They both took a seat on her bunk. "He is so weird sometimes."

"I've noticed," said David, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I don't trust him at all. But he's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" said Sammi, wincing. "I must tell you that I haven't yet arrived at my decision regarding you and me, we, us- "

"I know," he said, interrupting her rambling. "I want you to take as long as you need. But I feel that there's something I must give you, something that I've been withholding incase it affects your judgment."

"What's that?" She asked, for her curiosity was peaked. David reached in to his pocket and pulled out a handful of silver coins.

"William asked me to give these to you before we left, but I didn't do it because I was afraid it had some special meaning to you," David explained in a rush. "I'm very sorry if it was truly important. I just didn't want you to stay back on St. Maarten. I was afraid that there was something about these coins would've caused you to stay home with William."

"I honestly have no idea why William sent me these," she said, bewildered, taking them from him. "They're just shillings. It's not much of a going away present. It's not like William to give me something without an explanation. Are you sure you're telling me everything that he said?" David bit his lip.

"William did say that he's owed you these since he was fourteen and he wanted to pay up before you left."

_WHAT? _

This changed things quite a bit. Sammi was absolutely floored by this statement in conjunction with the coins. It couldn't mean what she thought it did, could it? Perhaps he was referring to Ophelia. But William didn't even meet Ophelia until he was older, as the young magistrate's daughter had been kept shut up in the mansion the first few years the Graces lived on the island. And besides, if he did mean Ophelia, William wouldn't have bothered to give her the coins. Why on earth would Sammi decide to stay home if William declared that he wished to become intimate with Ophelia? That's right, she wouldn't.

Therefore, William's ten shillings –there were ten, weren't there? Sammi quickly counted them to be sure. Yes, all ten were there. His ten shillings were the result of a childhood bet, where Sammi had given him a wager of that very amount. If William ever decided that he wanted to lie with a woman, he had to pay up. If he didn't, she had to pay him. Honestly, William was lucky Sammi hadn't made the wager much higher. It was a fixed bet, and Sammi knew it even if William didn't. She knew he would be sexually attracted to a girl one day as he grew older, and she hoped that she would be the first one he would notice in that way. And what do you know; she really _had_ been the subject of William's fantasies for quite some time. Sammi remembered William's rather large collection of drawings of her, which only reinforced the idea that William thought of her that way.

But now it was too late. They had already sailed. The _Wicked Wench_ was subtly tailing the enemy French ship, the _Roi Soleil_. Sammi knew that they couldn't turn back now, even if they wanted to. If they ever were to apprehend the men who wanted her father dead, they had to stay on their trail. However, if Sammi had received William's gift before they departed, she might've stayed. At the very least, she would've reassured William that his feelings of long standing attraction were returned. Sammi turned to David, who was wincing at her.

"For Pete's sake, David!" She cried, gracing him with her Glare of Death. "You should've given these to me right away! Now William thinks that I- " she trailed off, for the thought was too terrible to imagine. William must think that even though he confessed his longstanding attraction to her, Sammi still decided to leave and become a pirate.

"I'm so sorry," he said, gracing her with a pained look. "I was wrong to do what I did. I know that now."

"Do you?" She said, in a voice that was deathly calm. "Perhaps I should make sure this particular blunder of yours stays permanently ingrained in your brain." David took a step away from her, but it was too late.

_Slap._

"Ow," he cried, rubbing his cheek where it stung. "Was that really necessary?"

"Was it really necessary that you withheld information from me about William?" Sammi countered. David said nothing at that. He just looked down at the floor in shame, for he knew she had him there. "David, if you know what's good for you, I would leave this cabin immediately," said Sammi. This time there was an edge to her voice, and her hands were trembling.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sammi."

"Well, you did," she said nastily. Sammi pointed her shaking finger at the door, indicating he was no longer welcome in her quarters.

"I'll see you at supper," David mumbled as he slunk out of her cabin, closing the door behind him.

"For your sake, I really hope not," she whispered to herself. Without bothering to remove her boots, Sammi flopped onto her feather bed, and tried to process everything that had just happened. _Oh Will, I'm so sorry,_ she thought as her eyes filled with tears. _It was all just a misunderstanding! Please don't write me off completely. _Sammi began to sniffle as she thought of the future that she could've had with William. Even though they had their differences, perhaps with the help of their parents they could've worked them out. But not now. Now, Sammi's future was piracy. That was the future she'd chosen, and that was the future she would live.

But she couldn't help wondering what she would've done if she'd known about the shillings when they were still in St. Maarten. She didn't want to admit it, but a small part of her knew that she might've stayed with him and sacrificed her dreams just to be with him. Thankfully, Sammi knew she had to sail in order to catch her father's would-be-murderer. Ultimately, she understood that her choice would've remained the same. However, instead of wondering how far William had gone with Miss Face, Sammi could be eagerly awaiting her return home, if William had said he would wait for her.

But that hadn't happened. Instead, a dark twist of fate had prevented any such happy occasion from occurring. Sammi then concluded that Davy Jones had it right all along; life was cruel.

333

_Meanwhile, back in St. Maarten_

The Sparrows were somewhat saddened to learn that Sammi had run off with her pirate comrades. William had immediately rushed over to their home to deliver the news to the stunned parents. But instead of consoling Ana, Jack raced out of the room, frustrating her further. However, he returned to her a moment later, joyfully proclaiming that Sammi's guitar was still in her room. Ana threw her arms around him in relief, thankful Jack had thought of that. Both parents knew that Sammi wouldn't have left her guitar if she wasn't planning on returning to St. Maarten at some point. Ana reminded Jack that they knew this was going to happen one day. Jack agreed, but mentioned that he hadn't wanted to believe it would be this soon. They thanked William for giving them the news, and he rushed back to the smithy.

That day when Ophelia came in for her lesson, she noticed that William seemed more agitated than usual. When she was able to hit him with a blow to the shoulder, Miss Grace knew that his heart wasn't in it.

"Liam, what's going on?" She asked, bringing down her wooden sword.

"Nothing," he said quickly. She sighed.

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I shouldn't be able to hit you. I can tell that your mind is elsewhere, and that something is bothering you." William closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. He really hadn't wanted to talk about Sammi's leaving with Ophelia when it was such a fresh wound. But it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He knew it would only upset her more if he continued to lie.

"Sammi left St. Maarten today with a band of pirates," he said in a rush, the words just tumbling out. "I don't know when she'll be back, and I'm worried that something terrible will happen to her." _There's also the fact that I gave her the ten shillings, and she still left,_ he thought miserably.

"Oh," said Ophelia, unsure of what to say. It was true that she was somewhat jealous of William's close friendship with Sammi. She took a seat on the floor, not caring if her white dress got dirty. William sat down beside her. When he looked at her, Ophelia had never seen such a haunted look in his eyes before. She wanted to do all the she could to make his hurt disappear. "I know you're worried about her safety," she began, "but I imagine that you must also miss her." William nodded.

"We've been best friends for so long – I haven't ever lived without her living close by," William said, sounding more miserable by the minute. "It will be very strange indeed."

"You'll have me," Ophelia reminded him. "You can always tell me the things that you would tell her. In fact, I would like it better if you did."

"I don't know, Ophelia," he said with a frown. "Some of the things I tell her are about are things only our families know about."

"Is it about them being pirates?" She asked. William's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know about that?" He whispered, horrified that she'd discovered the Sparrows' secret.

"I figured it out for myself," she said with a wry smile. "Her father definitely _looks_ like a pirate. But don't worry; I won't tell my father or anyone else. William, when will you get it through your head that you can trust me?"

"It will just take time, I suppose," he sighed. "Should we get back to the lesson?"

"No," Ophelia said firmly. "I think you need to get out of here."

"I can't," William sighed. "I still have four more lessons after yours."

"Just tell the blacksmith that you aren't feeling well, and to tell the customers what happened. Liam, you deserve a little time off," she insisted, beginning to massage his shoulders.

"But I-"

"No buts," she interrupted. "We're going to take your mind off of this. How about we go for a walk on the beach?"

"I don't know," he sighed. William hated shirking his responsibilities.

"Please? For me?" Ophelia begged.

"Alright," he agreed, helping her stand up. He never could resist those baby blue eyes when they wanted something. "Maybe it will do me some good." William made sure the practice room was in order, and then they gathered their belongings to leave.

"Liam, I know you're worried about Sammi, but what I know of her, she can take care of herself," Ophelia tried to reassure him as they descended the stairs.

"I hope you're right," he whispered. "I hope you're right." William wasn't much of a religious man, but at that moment he said a prayer for whatever deity might be listening to keep Samantha Sparrow safe from all forces that might seek to harm her.

333

_Later that day_

_The Wicked Wench_

_Location: Atlantic Ocean, the Caribbean_

Darkness slowly reared her head as the sun dipped below the horizon. Samantha Sparrow had just been appointed the official captain of the _Wicked Wench_ by her crew, an honor that she received with much gusto in true Sparrow form. After the small ceremony, everyone broke out the rum to celebrate, and Sammi indulged more than she usually did during a drinking contest. Once again, she found herself drinking the boys under the table. All of this combined should have Captain Samantha Sparrow flying high, but strangely, it had the opposite effect. Sammi was grateful that her lifelong dream had been realized, and rather quickly too! But it came at such an enormous cost. True, she had been voted captain, but she had no one to share that success with. Sammi was nursing her sorrows with a bottle of St. Maarten's finest rum when David walked by. Perfect – this was just what she needed.

"Leave me alone, David," she growled. "Unless you want equal treatment for your other cheek."

"I just wanted to congratulate you for earning the captaincy," he said softly, his brown eyes boring into hers. "I think it's good we have a female captain."

"Really?" Sammi said, surprised at this statement. While she hadn't thought David was more sexist than the next man, she'd had no idea he was truly open to such forward thinking.

"Yes," he replied.

"That's very interesting," she said, giving him a slow smile. Perhaps she wouldn't touch his other cheek after all.

Suddenly, her views of David had changed. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad to court after all if he was for women captains. And why shouldn't she court him? William was still courting Ophelia as of late. Sammi's leaving hadn't changed that. Perhaps William wanted to have both of them, and he wasn't willing to give up Ophelia to court just her? That angered Sammi. Men. They thought that just because they ran the world that they were entitled to anything or anyone. But not David. He wanted her, and her alone. He would be very attentive to her during a courtship. Sammi wanted that. She wanted to be adored like Ophelia was by William. Yes, she was going to court David. This was the best decision she'd ever made in her life!

"Woah, careful Sammi," David cried, catching her as she tried to stand up. _Why is the world spinning? It's rather fun._ Sammi pondered this as David took her in his arms and carried her down to her cabin.

"David, can I talk to you?" She asked as he gently lay her down on her really comfortable bed. Sammi could just roll around on this bed forever and not get bored with it. She really wanted to burrow under the covers and cocoon herself in a plethora of blankety goodness.

"Of course," David said seriously. Sammi stared up at him, and noticed how tall he was. David was really tall, maybe even six feet. Tall was good!

"I have decided to court you," she announced. "Now can we kiss?" David coughed.

"Um, Sammi, you're rather intoxicated right now. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Of course it is!" She cried. "William has Ophelia. William is not here. You are here. William doesn't want me. You want me. Therefore I choose you, therefore… you're the best." She smiled dreamily up at him. "I'll bet you're a really good kisser," she teased, conveniently forgetting the fact that her first kiss with him was nothing short of a disaster.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," said David, looking like he was in the middle of an inner struggle. "It wouldn't be right."

"Dammit, Mr. Samoa," Sammi growled. "As captain of this fine vessel, I _order_ you to kiss me." She was going to feel needed tonight, whatever it took.

"Aye, aye, captain," David said eagerly, and bent down to kiss her lips.

333

End Ch. 22

A/N: In this chapter, I made Sammi really human. Yes, I think of her as a good role model character, but everyone slips up sometimes. Let me note that I'm in no way encouraging drinking, especially if you are under age. Back then, wine was safer to drink than water so even the young children drank wine in the 1700s. That's how I justify it, and I'm sticking to it. It's a God-awful idea to make an important decision while intoxicated. But I'm sure you all already knew that. Anyway, this is sort of Sammi's indiscretion, like Elizabeth's in DMC. But let me note that Sammi wasn't engaged or in a relationship, unlike someone else. *cough Elizabeth* But that's ok. Elizabeth was human and she made a terrible mistake, just like David did by withholding vital information from Sammi.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Can't Let Go

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here it is, dream chapter as promised!!

Ch. 23: Can't Let Go

333

_Even though I see you in my dreams _

_You're all I know, I can't let go!_

_-Mariah Carey_

333

_The Wicked Wench_

_Location: 2000 leagues off the coast of France_

The morning after that fateful night that Sammi had ordered David to kiss her, she was awakened by a loud snore. Her temples throbbed in agony as she struggled to open her eyes. _Man, I must've had more rum last night than I thought_, she mused, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. (For some reason, she wasn't able to remember the last time she had a hangover.) That was when she saw David sleeping soundly beside her. Sammi sat up in a panic, not sure what this meant, as she had no recollection of the night before. Looking down at herself, she found that she was still wearing her clothes from the night before, but she had to be certain… So she shook David awake.

"David, wake UP!" She hissed. David's eyes flew open at her urging, prompting him to stumble out of bed.

"Sammi, what's wrong?" He worried, not liking the frightened expression on her face.

"What happened between us last night?" She asked him, trying not to sound too frantic but failing miserably. "We didn't do it, right?"

"What, you don't remember?" David said, sounding wounded. "You ordered me to make love to you. It was beautiful, Sammi."

"What?!" She cried in horror. "And you took advantage of me in my inebriated state?" David's enraptured face crumpled into one of laughter.

"Of course not. All I did was kiss you and agree to court you, just like you asked." Sammi breathed a sigh of relief – her virginity was still intact. More importantly, she wasn't going have to give up piracy to raise a bastard child. "Sammi, you should know me better than that," said David, shaking his head. "I was only kidding."

"Well, it's not very funny!" She yelled, and slapped him on the cheek. Before David could apologize, she stormed out of her cabin. Later that day, however, Sammi calmed down enough to realize that she should actually be thanking David for his upstanding behavior. She forgave him for his little joke and they spent the evening arm in arm in the crow's nest gazing up at the stars.

Sammi and David spent the following two months courting, much to the dismay of Debouvier. Captain Sparrow couldn't quite figure out why the Frenchman was so upset that she was with David, other than the fact that David wouldn't allow him to be alone with Sammi. Luckily, the rest of the crew didn't share Debouvier's less than favorable opinion of their relationship. Horner, Fletcher, and Ted all seemed to be quite content that their friends had found each other.

However, regardless of how wonderful Sammi and David's courtship had been, the past two months hadn't been without scares. One night, a freak squall appeared when Sammi was not on watch. David had hastily roused her from her bed, explaining that she was needed on deck. Captain Sparrow raced up on deck in her nightclothes to find that the_ Wench_ was caught in a ghastly thunderstorm. Waves crested and fell all around the ship, making steering nigh impossible for poor Fletcher who was unlucky enough to be manning the helm at the time. Sammi immediately grabbed the helm, barking orders at her crew over the howl of the wind for them to secure the rigging and themselves. To her surprise, Debouvier was a big help, as he knew what was needed before she had to tell him. Unfortunately, the Frenchman was the only one besides Sammi who had experienced a storm of this magnitude. The young pirates began to show signs of fear, and were starting to lose focus on their duties. But Sammi refused to let their attitudes rub off on her, for she wasn't about to give up when there was a chance they could all live through this. Even though she'd lived through a similar experience as this before, she was just as frightened as they were, but she didn't let that fear overtake her mind. Instead, she concentrated on doing everything in her power to keep the ship upright, keeping a sharp eye out for reefs.

After what she estimated to be a half hour, Sammi noticed the rain beginning to let up, but she wasn't home free just yet - right in front of the _Wench_ was a large, jutting reef! Making a split second decision, she jerked the wheel hard-a-starboard as she thought she had more room to maneuver to the right. The schooner lurched this way and that as Sammi fought to keep control of the wheel. She thought she could hear Fletcher and Horner's terrified screams as the _Wench_ came inches from scraping the reef but she couldn't be certain. A few seconds more, and Sammi saw the results of her quick thinking – the _Wench_ had completely cleared the reef!

As soon as the thunderstorm faded away, Ted offered to take charge of the helm. She gratefully accepted his offer, for once relishing the chance to give someone else that responsibility. It was only then that Sammi realized how close to dying they had actually come. She began to hyperventilate and shake with cold as David pulled her into a hug and the rest of the crew thanked her for saving them all. Still, it took three blankets and an hour wrapped in David's warmth before Sammi recovered from the shock of the near miss. In the weeks to come she often wondered why her ship was spared while so many others had perished in storms such as the one they'd bested. But she tried not to dwell on it too much; she'd been given the chance to live and she was going to make the most of it.

Along with the thunderstorm incident, all aboard the _Wench_ had to always be careful that their ship kept enough distance from the French ship without losing their enemies completely. It was a difficult task, but not an impossible one for the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and her intrepid crew. Sammi knew they weren't far from reaching France and finding out just what the schemes of those Frenchmen entailed – she hoped, anyway.

333

The approaching spy mission occupied Sammi's thoughts that day as she rested in her bunk, waiting for her shift to expire.

"Thinking about him?" Drawled a familiar voice. Sammi almost jumped out of her skin, she was so startled.

"What the hell, Norrie?" She growled. "Next time couldn't you give me a warning?"

"You don't deserve a warning," the ghost sniffed with distain. "I swear, Samantha, I think some days you forget that I am even here." Sammi shrugged.

"It's not my fault if I can't see you. If you want to speak with me, you have to speak up." Norrington was less than pleased with her answer.

"That's just what I did! When you go spy on the French tomorrow, see if you can't pick up a few of those gems while you're at it," he suggested. "That way you'd be able to see me." Sammi thought about it.

"We will if we have time," she promised. "But only if."

"I can live with that," said Norrington. "By the way, you still haven't answered my question." Sammi made a face.

"Just because I'm courting David doesn't mean that I think about him during all hours of the day. I'm not one of _those_ girls, Norrie." Norrington smirked, or rather Sammi imagined that was what he was doing if she could see him.

"I wasn't talking about David." Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Who else could you mean? It's not like I entertain feelings for Ted or Horner or, God forbid, Fletcher." Norrington heaved a great sigh of annoyance.

"You know who I mean."

"No I don't," Sammi whispered. She was beginning to feel rather embarrassed that Norrington was bringing up this particular subject, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You were thinking about William," said Norrington. "I know you, Samantha. Even though you are courting David, your thoughts still rest with William."

"You're wrong," Sammi growled. "I love David now. William is ancient history." Norrington chuckled.

"That's not what you said in your sleep last night." Sammi's eyes grew wide at this.

"Were you spying on me when I was sleeping?"

"Maybe," Norrington answered, sounding a little sheepish. Sammi flexed her fingers, growing angrier by the second now that the ghost had brought up a sore subject.

"I don't appreciate that sort of behavior, James," she stated. "Not when it's directed at me, anyway. If you do it to someone else, that's more than alright. But from now on, I don't wish to discuss William any further. Got it?"

"You can't hide from your true feelings forever," sighed the ghost. "You may have fooled David and the crew into thinking that you are perfectly happy with him, but I know better."

"Really?" She growled. "Then perhaps you don't know me very well at all, _mate_."

"On the contrary, Samantha, it is you that don't know yourself very well," Norrington retaliated. "I shall leave you with that." And then he was gone. Sammi fell until an uneasy sleep until Horner came to wake her for the next shift at the helm.

333

Later that night, Sammi crawled into bed beside David. He had been sharing her bed as of late, but that didn't mean that they were sleeping together in all senses of the term. While they did sleep in the same bed, Sammi never allowed herself to become truly intimate with David. True, they often spent the nights exploring each other's mouths, but she wasn't quite ready to try anything more as of yet. Some tiny part of her felt she would be betraying William by going further with David than she knew he had gone with Ophelia. She knew that staying in a relationship with David was wrong when she knew she wasn't highly attracted to him in the physical sense. While they were friends, she just didn't feel nearly the same chemistry with David as she had with William in the past. And for that, she felt guilty.

But since William was many miles away, and David treated her so well, she didn't let David know about her true feelings in regards to their relationship. It was a flawed relationship to be sure, but Sammi felt like being in a flawed relationship was better than being in no relationship at all. Spending time with David helped to mask the pain she still felt from losing William. She knew how twisted that sounded and had no excuse for it, other than the fact that she was a pirate. Her father's famous words oftentimes floated through her head. _Take what you can – give nothing back._

How she could ever justify playing David false was completely beyond her, but she kept right on doing it. Yes, Sammi's soul was black at the very core. All she cared for was herself, and this proved it. She drifted off to sleep late that night, not caring where dreamland carried her.

333

Sammi sighed contentedly as someone gently ran their fingers through her hair. David had never done that, not once during the two months they had courted. Besides, she knew David's touch and this wasn't his. She was reminded of the comfort of home, but she remembered that she was nowhere near St. Maarten. But if it wasn't her mother or father who was holding her close, who was it? Sammi realized who it was, even before she opened her eyes to find his dark ones inches from her own.

"It's you," she breathed. "I knew it was you." William leaned forward towards her so that their foreheads barely touched. A great warmth spread throughout her body as William's lips descended upon her own. Sammi relished the much needed contact as William's arms tightened around her. Her lips tingled as a jolt of pleasure was shared between the couple. She was just starting to deepen the kiss when William pulled away, causing her to whimper in protest.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" She whined, trying to sound angry with him and failing miserably. Who was she kidding? She was thrilled to see William, and would be happy to simply remain in his presence even if this was the only kiss they were to share that night. However, if she had anything to say about the matter - and you know that she did - that wouldn't be the case.

"We have all night for that," said William, helping to pull her into a standing position before enveloping her in his arms again. "I'm so glad you're finally here with me, Sammi," he whispered into her ear. "I've waited here for you twice before in the past two months and you never showed."

"I'm here now," she reminded him. "It's not like I can control how this dream stuff works, you know." It was then that Sammi took in her surroundings. She'd known they were in their own personalized version of Paradise Cove, but she'd forgotten how magical with place truly was.

Looking over William's shoulder, she soaked in the vibrant colors that encompassed them on all sides. Lilac waves capped with shimmering silver foam lapped at the warm, orange sand. Golden stars twinkled amidst a never-ending sky of royal blue. An unfamiliar vermillion haze rose over the tops of the lush green palm trees. Inhaling deeply, Sammi savored familiar scent of the salty sea air intermixed with that of the sweet tropical fruits which grew all around the island. A light breeze played with her black hair, tossing her locks every which way.

"I know you didn't avoid me on purpose," William relented, pulling away from her so they could stare into each other's eyes. "I just… it was so hard waiting for you, Sammi. You have no idea."

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Sammi said sadly, turning away from William's searing gaze. It rather unnerved her, especially when she remembered her current relationship with their mutual friend. Why, at this very moment, the real Sammi was sharing a bed with David, although the circumstances were innocent.

"What's wrong?" William asked softly. He reached for her hand, pulling her back to the present. "I swear, Sammi, I didn't want you to leave St. Maarten. Did you ever get my ten shillings?"

"Yes," she smiled wryly up at him. "I found it rather amusing that after all these years you decided to choose the day I left home to pay up." William blushed at that, causing Sammi to chuckle. Then her expression turned serious. "Unfortunately, your shillings came too late."

"What do you mean?" William's tanned face paled, and his palms started to sweat. What if Sammi's feelings for him had lessened over time? Maybe she decided that it would be too hard to love someone who was so opposed to piracy. Or worse, perhaps she had found another to take his place! What would he do if that was the case?

"Oh, Will," sighed Sammi, squeezing his hands. His denseness certainly hadn't improved much. "Not like that! This changes nothing about how I feel about you."

"Thank goodness," he sighed. "Sorry – please continue." She rolled her eyes at his mild theatrics.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. Your shillings came too late because David didn't give them to me until two days after we left St. Maarten."

"What?" William's knitted brow and open mouth told Sammi all she needed to know about William's present opinion of Mr. Samoa. "But how could he know about the significance of the shillings? You didn't tell him, did you?" William asked, looking horrified.

"Of course not," Sammi waved him off. "But he figured out that there was _some_ sort of significance behind them, and therefore kept your delivery from me until he was sure that I wouldn't want to turn back."

"I can't believe David would ever do anything like that to me," William muttered, clearly upset that his friend would take such great pains to conceal something that important from Sammi. "I mean, I knew he really liked you, but still…" Sammi closed her eyes, wishing she could shut out all the guilt that was threatening to consume her at that moment. How was she going to tell William what David was to her in the waking world?

"He does more than that," she said quietly. "William, David loves me. He's told me so on numerous occasions, although I've never said it back. I never meant to hurt you, but right now I'm courting him."

"WHAT?" William cried, his expression tortured. "Sammi, how could you? Does my love mean nothing to you? I know I'm halfway across the world, but that doesn't excuse you to take up with _David _of all people!" He glared at her, and Sammi glared right back. How soon he forgot.

"Oh no, Will," scoffed Sammi, shaking her index finger at him. "You're not in any kind of position to give me grief about this."

"And why not?" He asked. Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Does the name _Ophelia_ mean anything to you?"

"That's different," he growled. "I happen to know for a fact that you aren't attracted to David… right?" Sammi smirked at him.

"Maybe… then again, maybe not. Besides, how is it fair that you get to be upset with me for courting another when you've had your eye on Ophelia Grace for over a year now?" William bit his lower lip.

"I was only interested in her because I thought you didn't like me as more than a friend. But when I found out you did like me like that, it was too late to just break it off with Ophelia right away. I was going to do so, but I changed my mind when I found out how you'd broken in to her house with those pirates. Then you had to go and set me up so I could "save" you from that pirate boy who was attacking your lips."

"It's called a kiss, Will." He shook his head.

"That was no kiss – it was mouth rape." Sammi laughed at that. "But regardless of what it was, your little indiscretion got me stabbed in the back, quite literally, remember?" Captain Sparrow winced, for she did remember Brad becoming a little too sword-happy once William's back was turned.

"I'm so sorry, Will," she said, trying to convey her feelings of remorse to him. "I guess I made a royal mess of things."

"I helped too, you know," he sighed. "I should've just broken it off with Ophelia right away, but I thought that with her connections to the magistrate, it would be better off for all of us if I stuck it out a bit longer. Obviously, that was a foolish choice."

"Perhaps," said Sammi, secretly thinking that it was. "But at least you had good intentions. The main reason I'm courting David is because I'm so lonely without you I can hardly bear it. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"No," sighed William. "It's really quite understandable. When you're lonely, you can do some pretty pathetic things. Did you know that I stopped giving sword-fighting lessons?"

"Really?" Now it was Sammi's turn to gape at him. "Will, what is _wrong_ with you? You love giving those lessons!"

"I don't really enjoy doing much anymore, to be honest," William confessed, looking down at the sand. "Not now that you're gone."

"I didn't know you were missing me that badly," Sammi sniffed, reaching out to touch his cheek. "It's not so bad that you're actually considering… _you know_."

"Killing myself?" She nodded. "No, not yet anyway," said William, making an effort to keep his voice steady. "But my behavior really has my parents worried. Not to mention it has got Ophelia frightened out of her wits. She thinks it's caused by something her mother said to me about our class difference." Under different circumstances, Sammi would have laughed. But laughing was the farthest thing from her mind at that moment.

"Will, I wish I could've known how much my absence would've affected you. I still would've had to go after the Frenchmen who are out to get my father, but at least we both could've looked forward to a real relationship once I eventually returned." He smiled sadly at her.

"There's nothing to be done about it now."

"Sure there is," she insisted. "We need to make some good memories so that when you, er, William wakes up tomorrow, he won't feel so sad." William brightened at that suggestion.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Captain Sparrow smirked at him.

"I can think of one idea in particular." But William was already shaking his head.

"You do know how much I hate it when you tempt me, right?" Sammi sighed in exasperation.

"I don't understand you, Will! We're in a bloody dream! What's the harm?"

"Oh no, I'm not going through this with you again," said William, shaking his head. "Besides, I did want to show you something I discovered the other day when I was stuck here all by myself."

"What kind of something?" She teased, causing his cheeks to grow hot.

He sighed. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Pretty much."

"Allow me to clarify my previous statement," said William, clearing his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I found a place on the island that I think you'll like."

"Is it a place I've never been to?" She asked.

"Yes!" William replied. "You want to see it?"

"Lead the way," Sammi commanded with a grin.

333

William took her along the dense jungle path that lead to the twin pools, but instead of following it to the end, he took a sharp left at the coconut grove.

"C'mon!" He cried, as Sammi just stared doubtfully at him. "It isn't much further."

"I hope you're right, because my feet are killing me!" She griped. William rolled his eyes.

"Stop complaining! We haven't even been walking that long." Sammi smiled prettily at him.

"I only complain to those that I really really love."

"Lucky me," he sighed, but he was only teasing. William was right, where they were going really wasn't much further along the path. Sammi couldn't help noticing that the faint red haze that hung over the island was beginning to thicken in the air. It was starting to trouble her, but she wasn't about to let William know she was even the teensiest bit afraid. They came to a halt in front of a clearing which was heavy with the mysterious crimson mist. "Here we are," he announced, leading her closer to a small crater in the ground. Sammi carefully approached it, not wanting to get too close. Sure enough, her cautiousness was not unfounded. For inside the crater was a pool of boiling hot lava! "Isn't it neat?" William asked, anxiously watching her reaction.

"Maybe it's neat if you are into lava," said Sammi, slowly backing away from the crater. She wasn't too keen on being anywhere near it when it exploded. And from the looks of the vibrations, the crater looked like it might explode at any second! "William, why would you bring me here?"

"Don't worry, it's not lava," he explained patiently. "That's what I thought too at first, but when I touched it with my finger-"

"Don't!" Sammi cried, but that didn't stop William from bending over the crater and dipping his entire hand in the ominous glowing liquid.

"See, I'm fine," he said smugly, waving his hand in front of her face. "It doesn't hurt me at all. It's just pleasantly warm, kind of like taking a bath in a really dense liquid."

"Dense is right," she muttered. William wrinkled his nose at her after that comment.

"Alright, it's your turn to try it, Sammi," he said. "Go ahead, dip your hand into the crater." She just stared at him as if he suggested sacrificing herself to a tribe of cannibals just for kicks.

"No way," she muttered. The bubbling material may not be lava, but it sure_ looked_ like lava to her. William smirked at her.

"What's wrong, Sammi? We're just in a bloody dream. What's the harm?"

"Fine!" She scowled at him. Sammi didn't appreciate it when he threw her own words back at her. Since she knew she'd never hear the end of it, she hesitantly stuck her index finger over the edge and into the pool of steaming liquid. "That's funny," she muttered. "I was sure I'd be able to feel something."

"You don't feel anything?" William was trying so hard to stifle his laughter.

"No. It's weird, I was sure I would feel-" Sammi paused mid sentence, her eyes widening in surprise. "Hot!" She cried in awe. "It's hot!"

"Of course it is," he chuckled. "It just takes it a little bit to get going. But it's not too hot for you, right?"

"Certainly not," she scoffed. "It's just like you said, it feels like bath water, only different. It's kind of soothing, really." Sammi was just going to suggest that they return to the beach now that they had experienced William's brilliant suggestion, but at that moment the ground began to tremble. All Sammi had time to do was to reach out and grab William's arm before the crimson liquid erupted right in front of her.

"Great show, huh?" William yelled over the roar of the geyser. Sammi just clutched his arm a bit more tightly. Not that she was scared or anything – she just hadn't been expecting that to happen.

"Can we go now?" She yelled back.

"Not yet!" He replied with a grin. "Let go of my arm for a bit." This made Sammi pause. Why on earth would William want her to take her hands _off _of him? _He must have a damned good reason,_ she thought to herself. He was planning something; that much she knew from his suspicious behavior. But what William was planning not even Sammi could predict. Within the blink of an eye, William had thrown himself directly into the geyser. She didn't even have time to scream as she watched her lover's body tossed high into the atmosphere. _Now_ she screamed.

"William! Where are you?!" Sammi frantically searched the night sky for any sign of him, but found none. She was about to welcome the hysterics that had been slowly building when she heard his voice.

"Come on up!" William cried, from somewhere on high. "It feels amazing up here!"

"Wha… where are you?" She called, looking up at the sky. "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better," he called down to her. "You have got to try this, Sammi! I promise, you won't regret it."

"Somehow I doubt that," she muttered before following suit and flinging herself into the warmth of the geyser as well. She landed in the pool of anti-lava and rested there for only a moment before she was shot into the air by one of the forceful blasts. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelled as she rode out the wave of terror, which only grew stronger as she began to fall. "Willllllllliam?"

"Gotcha," he cried, snatching her out of thin air and holding her close to him. Sammi was so relieved that he'd saved her that at first she gave no thought as to what was keeping_ him_ up in the air. But then she realized that William was flying, actually_ flying_ them through the air. He seemed to be quite untroubled by this development, so Sammi just kept her mouth shut for a bit and enjoyed the view. Here in the stratosphere of Paradise Cove she had the chance to see the night sky up close. They passed a myriad of comets and meteors alike, and once they even came close to flying directly through a star! It had been a long time since Sammi had ever experienced a feeling as euphoric as this. While the flying part was bloody fantastic, she knew that William's close presence was what made it feel phenomenal.

"William, how…?" At his frustrated groan, Sammi knew she should've kept quiet for a little longer instead of totally ruining the moment, but by God, she had questions!

"I really don't know how this is possible," he admitted, as he shifted her against his warm form. "But last time I was visiting I ended up flying around up here, so I knew it was safe. I never would've asked you to try this if I wasn't positive that it was safe." Sammi harrumphed at that – it sounded like typical William, always looking out for her well-being. She appreciated that, really she did, even if she never told him. "But I have to say, flying wasn't nearly as much fun last time as it is now with you."

"Can I try this by myself?" She was curious, and now that she knew William had done it, Sammi wanted to fly under her own steam, so to speak.

"Sure," he said with a grin. "All you have to do is fly through one of the stars and you'll have enough energy to fly for awhile."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sammi wondered.

"Do you trust me?" William looked at her, and she nodded. Without warning, he changed directions, swerving directly into the path of a falling star.

"Woah, that was intense," Sammi breathed as they tried to catch their breath. Her skin tingled all over from passing through the heavenly body. Looking down at her arms, she found that they glittered in a way that was quite unnatural. She groaned in dismay, for glittering skin just wasn't very piratey.

"Indeed," William agreed. "I love that feeling each time I do it." Sammi wrinkled her nose after she looked over at him.

"William, you do realize that you sparkle all over." He shrugged.

"It's alright – it's an unfortunate side effect of the experience."

"I'm so glad Ophelia isn't here right now," said Sammi. "Somehow I think she would love to see you sparkle." William chuckled. Sammi hadn't yet realized that he'd let go of her.

"How does it feel?" He asked. Sammi sighed.

"_To sparkle?"_ He shook his head, hiding a smile.

"No, to fly on your own."

"What?" Sammi stared at him in horror, realizing that he was indeed not holding her and she was floating around in the sky without anything to hold on to. It was then that she started to fall. "William, you said that if I flew through the star I could fly!" She wailed.

"You have to envision yourself flying," he cried back. "If you believe that you can fly, you can."

"I don't know about this…" she muttered as her decent grew steeper. But it had been her idea to try to fly without William's help. Afraid or not, she was determined to do this on her own. And she knew William wouldn't truly let her fall.

"You can do it!" William called. What did she have to lose? _Envision the flight… be the flight…__**own**__ the flight…_ she thought to herself as she pictured herself soaring through the night sky. Suddenly, as quickly as it had started, her descent reversed. Once she truly believed in herself, Sammi was able to succeed at flying!

"Woohoo!" She cried, punching the air with her fist as she flew back up to William. "I'm really doing it! I'm flying on my own!"

"I knew you could," William complimented her, watching in amusement as Sammi performed several cork-screws and barrel rolls in an attempt to show off for him. He flew lazily beside her just in case she might need his assistance, but Sammi never wavered. She was fully confident in her newfound abilities, and it showed. William was almost disappointed that she'd asked to try a solo flight, but then Sammi surprised him.

"This is fun and all, but I'd rather fly with you. That is, if you don't mind." Touched, William didn't even have a good comeback remark for her.

"I really don't mind," was his honest remark.

"I didn't think you would," she quipped. William held out his hand to her, and Sammi grasped it with her own. He gazed at her, and she gazed back. A pleasant tingly sensation exploded in the middle of Sammi's chest as they shot forward into the sky together. From that moment, Sammi had no doubt whatsoever that she'd found her other half and better yet, that William had found his.

And then their souls converged, there among the stars.

333

"Come to me in my dreams, and then

By day I shall be well again!

For so the night will more than pay

The hopeless longing of the day."

-Anon

333

End Ch. 23

A/N: The above quote isn't mine – but I don't know who it belongs to either. I found it on a fanfic and thought that it applied here.

Sammi's near miss in the _Wicked Wench_ was based on a RL experience in my car. If events had occurred slightly differently, I may not have been around to post this chapter. Luckily, I think well under pressure. :D

The flight sequence was influenced by pretty much any film or story I've read that has a flying scene, but I'd say the most inspiration was from the original Superman film. Except in that movie, Lois Lane can't fly without assistance from Superman. That's not the case with Sammi. She _chooses_ to fly with William!


	24. Soulmate

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry I'm getting this out so late! I've just had a heck of a rollercoaster ride these past few weeks. Luckily I've since gained back time in my life to write, which is so great! I can't tell you how good it felt to finish this chapter and get the plot moving again. So I applaud you for sticking with this story even though I made you wait much too long for the next installment. And now, ladies and gentlemen, here it is.

Ch. 24: Soulmate

333

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

-Natasha Bedingfield

333

_The Wicked Wench_

_Location: Cherbourg, France_

Sammi awoke with a start, recent visions of William still lingering in her memory. That was when she heard a familiar snoring. Groaning inwardly, Sammi sat up in bed and stared at the handsome dark skinned boy beside her. As usual, David slept peacefully, unaware of the turmoil in his captain's heart. Sammi didn't know how much longer she could keep up this charade, that she and David were a happy couple. It was tearing her apart inside, especially after sharing the flying dream with William. Sammi didn't want to consider the symbolic connotations of _that _dream, so she put those thoughts aside for now.

Captain Sparrow had more immediate needs to address. Something must be done about David! It wasn't fair to him that she was leading him on. He deserved to know the truth – she owed him that at least. Now came the hardest part; telling him how she felt. Sammi winced as she watched David stir. She supposed there was no time like the present. The only problem was that Sammi had never chucked someone before. How does one begin such a conversation, knowing that no matter what you say, you would devastate the person on the receiving end?

_David, I'm sorry, but I must speak my mind. I still have feelings for William, and I believe it would be best if we remained friends. No, that wouldn't do,_ she thought. _I might as well tear out his heart while I'm at it. Besides, I sound too much like that bloody ghost. I'm afraid Norrie is beginning to rub off on me._ Sammi bit her lip and tried again.

_David, you're a good man and all, but I just don't think that you and I are cut out for each other in a romantic sense. No, that was too brutal, _she realized. Sammi wrinkled her nose as she pictured these scenarios playing out her head. She could just see David's face crumpling when he heard the news.

_David, it really pains me to tell you this because I care about you, but I'm just not cut out for a relationship right now. I hope you understand that you've done nothing wrong, and that it's me who is at fault. I know you must be hurting right now, but I know that you'll make a lucky girl very happy some day. Perfect, _Sammi thought, hastily getting out of bed and pulling her dressing gown over her shift._ Now if I can just remember all that, I'll have it made._

"You want to stop courting?" Came the hoarse reply. Shock coursed through Sammi's veins as she realized she'd accidentally said that last one out loud. She hadn't even realized that her friend was awake! David sat up in bed and faced her expectantly.

"I didn't want you to find out like that," she whispered. "David, I'm so sorry but I just can't do it anymore. I know we have a strong friendship, but anything beyond that is just too much for me right now."

"Oh, why don't you just say what you really mean!" David snapped, glaring at her as he stepped out of bed in nothing but his breeches. "You Sparrows are all alike, always just evading the truth when it's most convenient for you."

"But I am telling the truth," Sammi insisted as her insides squirmed with guilt. "Honest!"

"And you aren't leaving something out?"

"I have no idea what you mean, luv," she said, praying that he wouldn't press the issue.

"Don't play dumb with me, Samantha," David growled. "You're still in love with bloody William! Although I can't understand why, since he's going to eventually marry Ophelia Grace-"

"_He is not going to marry her!"_ Sammi yelled, her fists clenched at her sides. What was she doing? This wasn't the way Sammi had envisioned this scenario going at all. David gave a bitter chuckle.

"If only you could hear yourself! You've deluded yourself into thinking that he's going to cast her aside so he can live a pirate's life with you. Well, let me tell you that it's not going to happen, not in a thousand years." Her bedmate sneered at her, as if daring her to challenge him.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," she seethed, remembering how she and William had experienced a deep, mysterious bond of love in their dream more powerful than anything she'd felt before on earth. "William loves me – of that much I am certain. When I return to the island, we'll work out or differences somehow."

"In your dreams," David scoffed.

"Indeed," Sammi agreed with a triumphant smile. _If only David knew!_ "You know, David, I had a bit of an epiphany this morning: just because I'm lonely now doesn't mean that I should continue to take advantage of you. I admit that it was wrong to do that to you. How I wish I could've made the right choice and turned you down at the start instead of giving you false hope." She gave him her most sincere look, hoping he would understand that she hadn't meant to hurt him. After all, things don't often go as planned in relationships.

"Aye, me too," David agreed, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, Captain Sparrow, I hope you are proud of yourself."

"David, don't," Sammi protested. Her guilt over breaking his innocent heart threatened to overwhelm her. "I said I was sorry!" She understood that he was hurting, but was it really necessary for him to make her feel worse about this? _I probably deserve it_, she thought.

"Sorry can't undo what you have done to me," David retorted. "Tell the boys that I'll stay here and guard the ship while the rest of you carry out the mission."

"But…but…" Sammi stammered. "You shouldn't let our personal problems get in the way of our everyday life."

"Too late," he whispered. "If I come with you, I'll only be compromising the mission. I'm afraid I can no longer work in your presence. I'll be seeing you, Captain Sparrow." And then, with a mocking salute, David calmly walked out of her cabin.

"David, wait!" Sammi called after him, sounding frantic. "We're still friends, right?" He paused in the hall, shot her a tortured look, and then kept walking away. Sammi stood there, rooted to the floor as she watched her friend descend the stairs. She almost wished David had made a dramatic exit or at least slammed the door. That would've been easier to endure rather than his calm façade. As if in a daze, she walked back into her cabin, shut the door, and collapsed on her bed. She told herself she shouldn't cry, that it wouldn't solve anything, but a few tears trickled out anyway. _William, I need you_, Sammi thought desperately as small sobs racked her defeated form.

333

That was how Norrington found her an hour later, still curled up in a fetal position and staring out of her porthole at the horizon. The ghost didn't have to question the girl to realize that she was a million miles away.

"Samantha?" He tried, hoping he wouldn't scare her as he was currently still invisible. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Sammi's cheeks were still streaked with tears, her hair was in disarray, and the spark was gone from her eyes.

"What happened?" Sammi was glad that he hadn't eavesdropped on her conversation with David. Norrington actually sounded quite concerned for her well being, which prompted her to spill the entire story.

"…and now David hates my guts," Sammi finished. She stared at Norrington expectantly. "Aren't you going to reprimand me or something?"

"Why should I?" The specter countered. "You are punishing yourself enough. I don't need to add to your mountain of misery." _Mountain of misery? Where does he come up with these things, _Sammi wondered.

"I normally wouldn't say this, but I appreciate you coming down to check on me," she admitted. "It's the sort of thing Wi… er my father would've done."

"Oh yes," Norrington agreed, the sarcasm that Sammi knew and loved so well coming through in his nasal voice. "Peas in a pod, Jack Sparrow and I." She chuckled at Norrington's discomfort at being compared with her father. "Well, you certainly seem to be feeling better if you're able to insult me."

"I wasn't trying to insult you!" Sammi insisted, but it was only half true.

"Right," Norrington snorted. Sammi could just picture him rolling his eyes. "Well, come on then, Captain Sparrow. You shouldn't shirk your duties for too long."

"You're right," said Sammi, slowly getting up off the bed. "Just give me a moment to dress and I'll come up."

"I'll hold you to it," Norrington promised.

333

An hour later, Sammi and company still hadn't heard from Debouvier, who was currently spying on the Frenchmen. That previous night, Debouvier had voluntarily crept aboard the _Roi Soleil._ During his time on board, he discovered that the more educated of the two men had a private audience with the Finance Minister to the King of France on the morrow, and reported this news to his captain. Sammi was quite positive their meeting had to do with the shipload of rare gems the Frenchmen had brought back from St. Maarten.

And so, Debouvier was to watch the ship and tail the French scientist in order to find out which building said meeting was taking place. When he was quite certain of the location of the clandestine meeting, he was to return to the _Wench_ and alert the crew immediately. Then Sammi would lead her crew on a mission to spy on the French, as she was convinced that information spoken during that meeting would explain why the men wished to kill her father. Out of simple curiosity, she also wanted to find out more about the experiments they were conducting. It sounded simple enough, except for the fact that Debouvier hadn't returned. Sammi hoped that he hadn't gotten himself captured by the French!

If she wasn't drowning in her guilt over breaking the heart of her good friend, Sammi would've noticed the grandeur of the harbor. On each French naval ship, flags of royal blue sporting three golden fleur de lis flapped in the light breeze. The Port of Cherbourg played host to many vessels of the Royal French Navy, as well as other foreign ships. Disguised as a Dutch frigate, the _Wicked Wench _had slipped into the harbor undetected.

But Sammi wasn't witnessing all of this. Her back to the crew, Captain Sparrow stared glumly out at the ocean. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bow since she came on deck. James Norrington was determined to cheer her up, even if this mess with David had no quick fix.

"Samantha, I cannot just sit back and allow you to wallow in your distress," said James.

"If she wants to wallow, let her," said Ted with a shrug, coming up behind her. "She is the captain after all." Horner and Fletcher made their way closer as well, much to Sammi's displeasure.

"Can't you just see I want to be left alone?" She cried bitterly. Norrington clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"But you look awfully bored. Not to worry, I know exactly what I can do to cheer you up."

"This should be good," Sammi muttered, praying that he wouldn't subject them all to a serenade. She'd heard Norrington sing once, and it hadn't been pretty. But James didn't sing at all. What he did was much worse of an offense, at least according to Captain Sparrow. The infuriating ghost began to share embarrassing childhood stories of her and William when they were little! How was Sammi supposed to uphold her dignity with the crew after that?

"Norrie, I know that you want to cheer me up and all, but is this really necessary?" She asked with a glare after Norrington told a story that involved Sammi, William, her father's rum cabinet, and undergarments.

"No, but you really should be more grateful to me, Samantha," sniffed the ghost. "After all, I _did _save your life once when you were young."

"Sure you did," said Sammi, rolling her eyes. Honestly, how dumb did he think she was? A ghost saving her life - how was that even possible? While she realized that Norrington must've been spying on her family during her childhood, she'd never really considered how his presence might've affected her.

"Would I lie to you?" James asked, sounding hurt. Sammi raised her eyebrows. "Fine, don't believe me," he muttered. Then he turned to the crew, or at least she imagined he did if she could see him. "Whether or not your captain realizes it or not, if it weren't for me, she wouldn't be here right now. Neither would young William Turner, as a matter of fact."

"What happened?" Ted asked, intrigued. Sammi was beginning to become more interested too - it was actually plausible that Norrington would go out of his way to save William, as he was Elizabeth's son. But Jack Sparrow's daughter... not so much.

"It all started one morning that Samantha and William's mums left your captain and young Turner in Jack Sparrow's care," began Norrington. "But what those women didn't realize is that Jack had drank himself to sleep the previous night..."

Sammi listened as Norrington chronicled a tale of epic proportions. Well, not quite epic. But it was close. Apparently when she and William were seven, they'd snuck off one morning right under Jack's nose. Sammi had led them to a cave that was close to the harbor to play pirates of Isla de Muerta. But what neither child realized was that the tide came in quite rapidly. The entrance to the cave was filling up, leaving little room for anyone to get through. So what did Norrington do? He'd tried speaking to the children before to warn them of the danger but the roar of the water had been too loud. He hadn't been able to physically save them either, so he'd convinced someone who could that two children were in danger.

The young colored woman followed Norrington's voice to the cave, where she swam through the entrance to find two very frightened little children. She grabbed the girl first and then came back for the boy. By this time a crowd had gathered which included a frantic Jack Sparrow and the magistrate of St. Maarten himself! As Jack comforted the children, the magistrate commended the woman for her efforts and offered her any reward she wished.

As it turned out, the woman wished for a job. She had all the necessary skills for her vocation but her color had made the hiring process rather difficult. But the old magistrate was a forward thinking man, and he hired the woman on the spot to be the new island schoolteacher.

"…and then Elizabeth Turner and Ana Sparrow returned that afternoon to give Jack Sparrow hell for his irresponsible actions. That part was the most enjoyable to watch," Norrington remembered fondly. "There you have it, Samantha. I saved your life and you are forever in my debt."

"Great story!" Ted enthused.

"Can we hear another?" Fletcher asked.

"Not right now, boys, my voice is getting tired," sighed the ghost.

"Wait a minute! Miss Dijon saw us go inside the cave and that's how she knew we needed to be rescued," Sammi argued. "At least that's what she told the town." Norrington chuckled.

"If you heard a strange voice that told you where to find two children in danger, would you admit it?"

"You have a point there," Sammi mused. "Huh. So Miss Dijon never would've saved us or been our teacher if it weren't for you."

"That's right," Norrington said smugly. He would've said more but at that moment Debouvier came running down the docks towards their ship.

"There he is," Sammi muttered to her crew. "Let's go." No one had to ask if they were all ready, as they'd just been lingering on deck waiting for the opportune moment to strike at the hearts of the mighty French. Captain Sparrow took one last look back at the stairs, but David didn't appear to send them off. _Perhaps it's for the best,_ she thought sadly. _I only hope he will come around when we return._

333

_Meanwhile, back on St. Maarten_

"Teague, Eva, you've got five minutes!"

Anamaria Sparrow bustled around the kitchen, trying to scrape up some breakfast for her children to take with them on the way to school. They were running behind, as usual. Teague came bounding down the stairs, schoolbooks in hand.

"Mum, have you seen my-"

"Right here," said Ana, shoving the lunch pail into her son's waiting hands. "How's your sister doing?"

"Last time I checked she was still in bed," said Teague, his mouth full of toast that his mother had prepared.

"Great," Ana muttered, not bothering to ask why he didn't try to wake her up. Eva was often grumpy in the morning, and she had a tendency to yell obscenities at anyone who dared to wake her up when she wasn't ready. Ana brushed past her son and ran up the stairs. Eva was really going to get it this time - that girl was getting more difficult to manage every day!

Somehow Ana managed to drag her daughter out of bed. She waited patiently while Eva dressed, yelling downstairs for Teague to go on without his sister. It took her ten more minutes, but finally Eva was ready to leave for school. As the young pirate-in-training ran out the door, her mother gave a quiet sigh of relief. Ana sank into one of the kitchen chairs, somewhat exhausted from her minor ordeal. Jack chose this exact moment to come downstairs, yawning hugely.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her with a grin.

"Jack, I swear, you always choose the most opportune moment to come downstairs, usually _after _the children leave." Ana glared at him, and he gulped. The morning had barely begun and already he was in the doghouse! It might be a new record for him, but somehow he doubted it. Over the years, Jack had just learned to accept that no matter what he did, Ana would find some fault with it.

"Ana, I help you get the children ready," he protested. "Sometimes."

"Once a week doesn't cut it, Jack," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I really need your help in the mornings. Just because I'm their mother doesn't mean I have to be the one solely responsible for them."

"I'm responsible for them," her life-partner argued. "I'm responsible for their education where pirating is concerned." Ana's glare only intensified at that statement, causing Jack to give her a sheepish grin. Of course Jack was more than willing to help teach them how to be a good pirate, but when it came to the real work, it was all her job. That system didn't seem quite fair to Ana, not at all. She was just about to unleash her frustration upon Jack when there was a familiar knock at the back door.

"That will be Will and Elizabeth," Jack said brightly. "I'll go and let them in." He made a hasty retreat to the back door, and let his friends inside.

"Elizabeth, Whelp, glad you could make it," said Jack. As they walked through the doorway, Jack made grandiose gestures with his arms as he pointed the way, even though the couple had visited the Sparrow home countless times. Captain Sparrow muttered under his breath, "You arrived just in the nick of time."

"Is anything wrong?" Will asked, concerned as they moved to the living room. Jack shook his head, and Elizabeth and Will shared and amused look.

"Starting early, are we Jack?" Elizabeth smirked as the couch groaned under their weight.

"Not you too!" Jack groaned. "Can't you just worry about Will and leave me alone?" Will was chuckling quietly to himself during this scene, happy to observe as his wife put Jack in his place.

"I usually don't have to worry about Will. He can take care of himself. Whereas you…" Elizabeth trailed off, eager to see how the pirate captain would respond.

"I was taking care of myself long before any of you three showed up," Jack argued.

"Yes, but then you only had yourself to think of. Now you have your family to look after," Elizabeth reminded him. "I challenge you to go one day without ticking off Ana."

"I'm afraid that would prove to be quite difficult for him," said Ana. She'd just snuck up behind Jack on the couch, causing him to jump at the sound of her voice.

"You startled me, love." As she rounded the front of the couch, Jack pulled her into his lap, causing her to squeal a bit. Not to be outdone, Will put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close.

"I don't think you could do it, Jack," Elizabeth taunted her friend. The Turners were trying not to laugh, but it was hard. They were setting him up, and he had no idea.

"Leave him alone, you two," sighed Will, speaking in Jack's defense.

"Why, thank you, Will," said the pirate captain, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Will didn't often speak up for Jack unless it was an emergency, so the pirate captain was going to enjoy it while it lasted. "I appreciate your sentiments on my behalf." Then he turned to the women. "It would do you two a great deal of good to listen to what Will has to say." All three pirates turned to the former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Jack, I'm afraid the only reason I told them to leave you alone is because I didn't want them to set a task that is impossible for you to achieve. I couldn't let them set you up for failure, mate." Will grinned at his friend. Jack just stared at him, knowing he'd been beaten in this battle of the wits.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "You all think you're so clever. Everyone always gangs up on ol' Jack! Let's not waste any more time discussing my faults and get down to business, savvy?" They all savvied and made themselves comfortable on the couch once more.

"So what did you want to do for your fiftieth birthday, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, curious as to how he'd want to celebrate this momentous occasion. Her husband was intrigued as well. At thirty-eight, being as old as half a century seemed rather far away to the pair. But for Jack, it was just weeks away.

"Shouldn't we wait for my father to discuss that?" Jack asked. "He told me he had a few ideas." Elizabeth frowned.

"Actually, Faith stopped by this morning and told us that she and your father would be staying at home for the day. Apparently he's not feeling well."

"Really?" Jack frowned. "I wonder why Faith didn't just tell us."

"She had some clothes to drop off for the children," Elizabeth explained. Faith had taken up sewing as of late, and was particularly good at mending rips in the clothing of young Sparrow and Turner children, who often tore their garments when they were roughhousing. "So, Jack, your birthday," the Pirate King prodded.

"Aye, my bloody birthday." Jack wrinkled his nose and even stuck out his tongue a bit at the very idea. "You sound all excited, Lizzie. What's so exciting about growing as old as half a century?"

"It's a milestone to be celebrated!" Elizabeth insisted.

"But it's really no different from your 49th birthday last year," Will was quick to add. "Jack, you always want to celebrate your birthday with pomp and circumstance. Why should this year be any different?"

"He's right," Ana chimed in. "You should be proud to have made it this far. Not many pirates do."

"Yes, but I'd rather not announce to the world that I'm fifty," Jack grumbled. "I'd rather let the occasion pass without any form of recognition. I just want a nice quiet dinner at home with the family, and the Turners of course."

"That's really all you want?" Ana stared at her life-partner in disbelief as he nodded. Never before had he ever turned down a chance to celebrate and break out the rum, especially if said occasion was for himself! She thought this was rather odd behavior coming from Jack. Who cared if he was fifty? He was still certainly young at heart. In fact, one would never know that Jack was as old as he was unless they noticed the specks of grey in his dreads.

Before Jack's proclamation for a quiet birthday, Ana had planned on booking the _Rum Garden_ for the night and inviting all of Jack's friends and crewmembers. The popular pub would be an ideal place to drink the night away and celebrate the birth and life of Captain Jack Sparrow, especially if they kept the party a surprise. Ana had mentioned the plan to Will and Elizabeth a week ago and they were all for it. The only person who wasn't cooperating, naturally, was Jack.

Looking across the couch at the Turners, Ana raised one eyebrow as if to ask if they should go ahead with the original plan. Very subtly, both Turners nodded.

"Well, Jack, if that's what you want, that's what you will get," said Will with a straight face. Ana knew that both Will and Elizabeth were looking forward to surprising Jack with a party, and if she was completely honest with herself, she was too. Especially now that he didn't want one! Yes, they would go ahead with the plan. Ana decided she'd go down to the pub first chance she got today and…

"So how is William doing these days?" Ana could've strangled him for bringing up that sensitive subject but she realized it would be good to get it out in the open, even if Jack's question completely killed the lighthearted atmosphere. The Turners' expressions turned grave. Almost all the color drained from Elizabeth's face at the thought of her firstborn. Her husband didn't look much better. Will took her hand in his, and answered the question.

"William spends most of his time over at the Grace mansion these days. Two weeks Lord Grace was kind enough to send for a tutor to help William learn the ins and outs of the business world. Any time he doesn't spend studying, he spends with Ophelia," Will explained, unable to keep the resentment out of his voice. "He's almost completely moved out from his room above the smithy and into the room above the Graces' carriage house with his tutor."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Ana asked. Elizabeth's answer was grim.

"We haven't seen him in over a week."

"Can't you visit him?" Jack wondered. "Surely you could."

"We tried to visit the Grace mansion a week ago, but the servants had orders not to let us in," said Elizabeth. "William doesn't even know that we came by to see him."

"We also tried sending him letters, but we believe they have been intercepted by the Graces," Will added, his voice sounding defeated. "It's almost like they are keeping him prisoner there. I can't understand it. What would they want with William?"

"Perhaps they are actually considering the match," Jack surmised. "But only if they can train William to have a suitable vocation and to act like a snob."

"But surely William could see right through that," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure," Ana cautioned her. "Sometimes it seems his love for Ophelia has blinded him and blocked much of his common sense."

"But he's miserable living that sort of life, I know he is," cried William's mother. "The last time we ate dinner together, William barely said a word. One of the things that he did say is that Lady Grace is insisting that he be kept separate from his inferior family. Only when he has cut ties with us completely would he be considered a possible match for the girl. He said it had been a difficult decision, but ultimately, for now, he chose Ophelia over us." Both Sparrows blanched at that last statement. This William was not the one they had watched grow up!

"We believe he's severely depressed, Jack," Will said. Jack hadn't seen the blacksmith this worried in a long time. He knew how much his firstborn son meant to Will. "But he's able to cover up his true feelings around the Graces in order to keep Ophelia happy."

"And you think he's depressed just because he can't see his family?" Ana suggested. But all four adults both knew the real reason behind William's depression. So now they had arrived at the subject of Sammi. Lovely.

"Do you think she'll come back soon, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, a note of desperation in her voice.

"I really can't say," Jack sighed. "It depends on how badly William hurt her." Elizabeth looked at her husband in fear and then turned back to the pirate captain.

"Jack, we need to go after her! My son is wasting away pining for your daughter. She may be the only one able to get through to him."

"Elizabeth, how many times have we tried to get those two together?" Ana gently reminded her. "Who's to say that even if they did start courting that it would last? Then both of them would be worse for the wear."

"We have to do something," said Will, backing up his wife. "I won't just stand back and watch my son waste his life with those people!"

"Will, mate, I'm afraid there is nothing any of us can do," Jack said, his eyes filled with a sadness not often glimpsed by anyone other than Anamaria. "I know my daughter. We are much of the same mind. It has to be Sammi's decision and hers alone before she would consider returning to St. Maarten and William. And frankly, I don't think she's had the taste of freedom long enough to come back so soon."

"We'll have to think of something else," Ana urged them. "Sammi doesn't sound like a viable option at the moment." Elizabeth gave a little sniff at that. "But maybe if we came up with a way to convince William to leave the lifestyle of the Graces…"

While their children were at school, the four adults brainstormed ways to help bring William out of his depression and back to them.

333

_Later that night_

A lone figure darted across the deserted beach in the general direction of the lighthouse. Sand flew in all directions as his bare feet made imprints amongst the tiny grains. He carried the ugly dress shoes the Graces forced him to wear as he ran, as they gave him blisters. William's lantern cut through the darkness like a beacon as it swung wildly in front of him. The only other means of illumination was the faint moonlight, which loomed almost directly above him. It was a crescent moon that night, with just a sliver of light shining. _Sammi always did like crescent moons best._ Angrily, William pushed that thought away. It pained him to think of Sammi, especially after the dream that they'd just shared. She'd accidentally left him behind on the beach again, alone to suffer the beauty and wonder of their dream world without her.

Finally, he reached the lighthouse. The fire was strangely absent, but William knew that David's family had been scraping for money ever since he left with the pirates and _you know_. If it was a clear night, Mrs. Samoa wouldn't bother to light the fire, as captains would be able to see the docks with relative ease. However, storms could roll in quickly in the Caribbean. Not having the lighthouse lit during clear night was something David never would've stood for had he been there. But since he was gone, his family had to conserve their oil and kindling. William would've gladly donated some of his earnings to help, but the Samoas were a very proud sort. They would never accept help from another, even someone with which they were well acquainted. William passed the Samoas' small house and quietly began to climb the stairs to the top.

As he climbed, William allowed himself to think of all the times that he'd played with Sammi in the lighthouse and on this particular beach. Perhaps if he just envisioned her as a child it wouldn't hurt as much. Even when they were young, she had always been good at looking on the bright side of any situation, no matter what it was. But now they were both grown, and Sammi had left him. Worst of all, it had been his doing! If he hadn't been so wrapped up in Ophelia at the time, he would've noticed that Sammi more than returned his feelings of caring, devotion, and maybe even love.

Instead, he was stuck with Ophelia Grace and the lifestyle that came with her. She was a nice girl and all, but William was getting tired of spending so much time with her. He couldn't remember the last afternoon that he had to himself! Since he'd been living on the Graces' property, Ophelia has been clinging to him more and more. The more he made excuses to spend time away from her, the tighter she clung to him. Sometimes he was forced into sharing a carriage ride or a midday stroll with her. Or perhaps they would have a picnic near the beach, suggested by Miss Grace of course. William was finding that he was annoyed by some of the traits that he originally appreciated in Ophelia. Frankly, she was not as open-minded as he would like. It was frustrating trying to have a conversation with her about the evils of slavery when she agreed with him in principle but kept on defending her father's plantation. Not only that, but she was much too polite! William had grown up with a mother who more than knew how to behave politely but she often didn't. He finally realized that he preferred a free spirited girl much like his mother.

At times like these he desperately longed for Sammi: for her touch, her lips, and her laughter. If she returned to him, he knew he'd never grow tired of her. Sammi was so unpredictable and that fascinated him. She could hold her own with him in a swordfight as well as a battle of the wits. She also respected his need for space as she needed space as well, a concept that seemed foreign to Ophelia. Best of all, she knew all of his secrets but still wanted to be with him. Yes, Sammi was quite different from girls like Miss Grace but that was what made her so special to him.

Reaching the summit, William stepped out from the stairwell and into the night air. The salty scent assaulted his nostrils as he imagined flying far, far away from St. Maarten much like one of the seagulls gliding by. He stepped closer to the rail, gazing down into the churning black waters below. It would be so easy to end the pain now and embrace that darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. It would save him from a lot of heartache, and a life he didn't want, a life he was being forced into. He knew that not many were lucky enough to find everlasting love in their life, but at least some people enjoyed going to work every morning. William would have neither of those things to keep him going. By the time Sammi returned to St. Maarten – if she returned – he and the Graces might be long gone if they moved to London.

But then he remembered something Sammi had said to him in their dream before she departed to the land of the waking. She'd made him promise not to do anything drastic, like kill himself, before she could return to St. Maarten. William knew she had a mystery to solve before she could come back, but that she would try her damndest to hurry home. William would hold on until then. He owed her (not to mention his family) that much. He could find a way out of this mess with the Graces. If only he was certain that his family would want him back! William knew that he hadn't treated them very well as of late. But surely they could find it in their hearts to forgive him. But if they'd wanted him back, why hadn't they come to see him already?

Contemplating his escape from the life of luxury, William was lulled to sleep by the breeze.

333

_Back on the Wicked Wench_

_Location: Cherbourg, France_

_Three hours later_

David nervously paced the deck of the ship. What could be keeping them? The plan was that the mission would take two hours at most, and already three hours had passed. What if the worst had happened? He didn't know what he would do if Sammi had been hurt because he hadn't been there to help defend her. Not only that but dark clouds had descended upon the harbor. Once the storm began it was getting difficult for him to see the building that Debouvier had led them inside. How David was regretting his hasty decision to stay behind! He should've gone and let Horner stay behind like they had originally suggested.

"David, help get us out of here quick!" Ted's frightened voice broke through the howl of the wind. "Weigh the anchor! We're leaving!" David's eyes grew large at the sound of raw panic coming from his friend. Not hesitating, he began to crank the device that pulled the anchor up. Ted leapt aboard moments later and began to untie the lines.

"Where is the captain?" David cried, unable to focus on anything else but Sammi's safety.

"David, she's hurt pretty bad," Ted yelled back. "But we need you on deck…" David paid him no mind as he rushed to the aid of the rest of the crew who were struggling to bring a wounded Sammi on board.

End Ch. 24

333

A/N: Oh no, Sammi's hurt! Nevertheless, I hope you guys liked it! I made it extra long to make up for the absurd amount of time that I made you guys wait. There is no way I'll go that long without updating again. Even when finals come around, I'll make time. J

Interestingly enough, I just went to the PotC ride in Disney World, and the French Royal Navy flag with the three gold fleur de lis was one of the flags hanging on the wall of the store. I thought that was pretty cool.


	25. Author's note

A/N: I'm really sorry to have to do this but SCASSF is being put on hiatus until April 25, that is, my last day of finals. I have been refining the outline for my last chapter (I have maybe 5 or 6 left) but I don't have any extra time to get any writing done. College is really hard work during the last few weeks of the semester. I'm stressed to the max and I barely have time to do anything other than schoolwork. I HATE this just as much as you do, but I thought that it's only fair for me to let you guys know where I stand. Like I've said before, I WILL complete this story. It is only a matter of when. Please don't PM me asking when the next chapter will be up because I simply don't know. Know that I'll get it up as soon as I can.

HOWEVER, I do have two videos that I made to tide you over. One is a Wammi video, the other one is Willabeth. I'm new at this, so please don't expect professional quality. These are strictly for fun. :) I'm planning on making another Wammi video set to Hoobastank's "So Close, So Far" after I post the next chapter near the end of April.

PotC - So Close and Still So Far (Wammi):

.com/watch?v=Gf-XHw89n64&feature=related

PoTC AWE - Happy .com/watch?v=Gf-XHw89n64&feature=related (Willabeth):

.com/watch?v=CL8Ii13vYKU

I wish you all good luck during finals at the end of your school year or semester.

-Latebloomer04

P.S. If you want to see Sammi/Anamaria on the big screen, check out Star Trek in theatres May 8th. It looks AMAZING! She plays the character of Uhura.

.com/watch?v=iqXd6haFYqU


	26. So Close So Far Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I hadn't forgotten. Finally I finished my finals and final papers and I'm done with school for the most part. (I still have to take a long class for a month so if the updates aren't quite as frequent that is why.)

Ch. 25: So Close, So Far Part I

333

_So close, yet so far_

_It's tearing me apart_

_What I would do to be there with you_

_So close yet so far_

_It's tearing me apart_

_What I would do to be back with you_

-Hoobastank

333

_The Wicked Wench_

_Location: Cherbourg, France_

"What happened?" David yelled as he supported Sammi's upper body. His captain had gone completely limp, her head lolling against him as he gathered her in his arms. David's breath caught in his throat as he watched crimson liquid seep from a wound to her temple. He positioned his hand to slow the blood flow.

"The French – they fired on her," Horner cried, almost slipping on the wet wooden deck as he stumbled forward. "We tried to be careful, honest we did, but-"

"Never mind the explanation," Debouvier interrupted. "Boys, get us out of here. Follow the _Roi Soleil_ if at all possible but don't get too close. I'll take her below and tend to her." Fletcher, Horner, and Ted raced to their posts while David and Debouvier stared each other down. Thunder rumbled in the distance while lightening illuminated David's determined features as the storm raged around them. All he cared about was saving his captain, the girl that he still loved beyond reason.

"I'm not letting you alone with her. I don't trust you, Debouvier. Not one bit." Cold raindrops began to sting their skin as precious seconds they spent discussing what to do slipped away.

"You have to trust me," Debouvier said calmly. "You have no other choice. I'm the only one aboard with medical experience. If you don't let me treat her…" He trailed off. David knew exactly what would happen if Sammi didn't receive assistance.

"Alright, I'll let you treat her, but I'm going to watch you do it."

"You can't, man!" Debouvier glared at him. "They need you on deck. We need all four of you to help if we're going to make it out of the harbor with the ship still intact. You won't be doing your captain any favors if we wreck in the storm."

"But-" David protested.

"Will you two _please_ shut up?" A third voice broke in. David gasped as he saw the brilliance of the ghost of James Norrington shine through the darkness. Mr. Samoa assumed his friends had been successful at recovering one of the gems that gave Norrington the ability to be visible to others. "Thank you," said Norrington. "David, I'll stay with him. He won't hurt Samantha if I'm watching. Now will you go to your bloody post?"

"If anything goes wrong…" David glowered at Debouvier. But he realized the logic of the situation - he was required to stay on deck. There was no other way. Gritting his teeth, he carefully passed Sammi's still form into Debouvier's waiting arms. With one last glare at the Frenchman, David rushed over to the helm to receive his orders from Ted, who was acting as captain.

"Thank you for what you said back there," Debouvier said, grateful for the ghost's words of wisdom as he carried Sammi below decks. The shouts of the pirate boys on deck could still be heard. He felt the ship began to turn and fervently hoped that Ted could lead them for this short amount of time.

"Look, I'm not any happier about this than David is," Norrington snapped. "I don't trust you either. I just knew it was necessary for Samantha to receive medical attention, and fast. You happened to be the only option, mate."

"Very well," Debouvier sighed as he brought Sammi into her cabin. He gently set her down on the bed and brushed her drenched hair from her face. "I suppose I'll have to prove myself to you as well, although I don't know why. Stay with her while I get the supplies I need." He passed through Norrington on his way out, causing both of them to wince at the intrusion.

"Samantha, what would you have done in my place?" James whispered. "I hope I'm doing the right thing by you allowing him to help. You had better bloody well pull through…" He hovered over her, keeping his vigil over her body until Debouvier returned.

333

_Seven hours later_

"How is she?" David bounded down the stairs to Sammi's cabin where he collided with a very surprised Debouvier. Norrington snickered as he watched Debouvier and David rub their heads where they had collided.

"She's asleep," said the older man, still wincing as he felt the knot on his forehead form. "Don't worry, lad, she'll make it," he added, seeing the raw concern on the dark-skinned boy's face.

"Thank God," David sighed. "And thank you sir. I suppose I was wrong about you." David's discerning gaze told Debouvier that the boy still didn't trust him completely, but it was an improvement.

"Don't mention it," Debouvier waved him off. "I take it the ship is out of danger?"

"Aye," said David. "We were able to pull her through the storm alright. Unfortunately, we lost visual on the _Roi Soleil_."

"Damn," Debouvier swore. "Still, you did the best you could."

"I'm sorry," David sighed dejectedly. "We tried to follow her but it was just too difficult in the storm."

"This makes things more difficult than I'd planned," Debouvier grumbled. "If that ship reaches St. Maarten before we do, there will be trouble for sure. If only we had some way to warn Jack Sparrow and the others." He and David shared a glum look.

"Um, hello? Right here?" Norrington waved at them. "I can float anywhere you want me to."

"That may turn out to be useful," Debouvier mused. "How fast do you think you can travel?" Norrington shrugged.

"I dunno – I haven't tried to set any official ghost speed records lately. But I could travel quickly if I had to. Definitely fast enough to warn Sparrow, if need be."

"Could you also keep tabs on the _Roi Soleil_ for us?" David asked, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. (With Norrington, one never knew.)

"No doubt I could," said the ghost. "Shall I go see what our favorite Frenchmen are up to?" And with that, Norrington floated away, presumably in the direction of the enemy ship.

"He sure is handy in a pinch," Debouvier remarked as they watched him go.

"Tell me about it," said David, thinking of the time that Norrington had saved his friend Sammi and William's lives when they were children. He really owed a lot to the ghost…

"You know, David, if you'd care to lend a hand, we could bring the captain up on deck," Debouvier considered. "The fresh air might do her some good, and I'm sure her crew will want to see her."

"You didn't have to ask, sir," said David, who was already moving in the direction of the captain's cabin.

333

"Captain Sparrow!" Horner gasped, as he watched David carry Sammi's limp form on deck.

"Is she alright?" Ted wanted to know.

"What have you done with her, Debouvier?" Fletcher accused the Frenchman, staring at the bandage across his captain's forehead in trepidation. The bandage gave his captain the appearance of a fierce warrior princess rather than a pirate, even though she was still asleep.

"Boys, relax," said David. "It's thanks to Mr. Debouvier here that Sammi is still alive. We owe him our thanks."

"Thank you," the crew of the _Wicked Wench_ mumbled in unison.

"No, thank _you_ for keeping the ship afloat in the storm," said Debouvier, his eyes twinkling with amusement at their obvious embarrassment. "That is no small feat."

"It was difficult, sir," Horner admitted as David took a seat on the wooden deck, protectively cradling Sammi's body with his. She stirred in his arms, but did not wake. David wondered yet again how she'd been wounded.

"Boys, what happened down there?" David wondered, looking over at them expectantly. "Please tell me she wasn't hurt on account of nothing. Did you find out anything useful from your spy mission?"

"Oh, we found some things out all right," Fletcher said, sharing a dark look with his other shipmates. "We managed to follow those two French bastards into their headquarters without being detected."

"Then Sammi ordered us to find a hiding place on the balcony above the meeting hall, which gave us an unblocked view of the top secret assembly," Horner added. "The French Minister of Finance was in attendance, as was King Louis himself. Everything they said we could hear." He paused for dramatic effect and David glared at him.

"So what did you hear?" Ted grimaced.

"It wasn't so much what we heard; it was more what we saw." David raised his eyebrows at that cryptic statement. "Really. Would you care to explain?" Ted, Horner, and Fletcher exchanged worried glances, looking at their dark-skinned friend and then back at each other.

"Aye, we'll explain," Ted sighed. "But you're not going to like it, David." David snorted.

"They shot Sammi. Of course I'm not going to like to hear the report! But please, gentlemen, don't keep me in suspense. Any information we can use against the French should be shared with me."

"Very well," sighed Ted. "So there we were, in perfect positions to eavesdrop on the French. The one pale fellow we followed inside gave a report on the amount of gems that he and his accomplice mined from the cave on St. Maarten. Then the king asked about the results of his scientific experiment, which the scientist admitted he had to abandon his efforts thanks to a couple of the locals spying on him. King Louis ordered him to return to the island to finish what he started and not to bother to return home unless he had something positive to report. The Frenchman agreed, but not before demanding to see the progress of the operation that he was financing." David thought he noticed Debouvier's eyes darkening at that, but it must've just been his imagination. A second gaze showed Debouvier's face to be as impassive as ever.

"Operation?" David mused. "And this is significant, how?"

"Oh, it's more significant than you'd think," grimaced Ted. "Just then the meeting adjourned and the noblemen went to oversee the operation. They all filed into the adjacent room, leaving time for us to descend the balcony and follow. It turns out they had disappeared down a long spiral staircase which eventually lead to a massive, dark subterranean chamber. When we emerged at the end of the tunnel, we found ourselves in hell." Ted wouldn't look at a baffled David any longer, so Horner took over.

"What we saw will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life," the boy said in a soft voice. "We found ourselves in the middle of the operation, which was run by slaves. Thousands of malnourished Africans were forced to work these odd machines that sparked and were powered by the gems. They were making weapons and melting down bullets and God, David, I almost threw up I was so disgusted by the entire operation. The overseers had no mercy for the slaves when they grew tired and would… whip them. I'm so glad you weren't there." David sighed.

"I'm sure it was awful, but I'm a member of this crew just the same as you. I should've been there – I'm hardly ignorant as to the practice of slavery." Horner just stared miserably at his friend. "So it looks like France is secretly preparing for war?" David asked, trying hard not to let on how rattled he truly was by this story. "I suppose that's where all of the money from the nobles stole from the poor is going." To think, that Sammi had witnessed all this! It wasn't that he thought she couldn't handle it, he knew she could. But to think that if Sammi hadn't grown up where she had, it could've been her as one of those slaves…

"You don't understand," Horner sighed. "After we observed this repulsive scene for a few minutes, we came to a consensus that we'd seen enough. We were just about to retreat the way we came when Captain Sparrow took it upon herself to steal one of the gems for Norrington. Unfortunately, she got caught. When she made to run for it, we think they mistook her for one of the slaves. You see, that's why they shot Sammi."

"If I'd been there, I could've protected her," David whispered in anguish. "It's partly my fault she was hurt."

"Stop it," Fletcher insisted. "Don't you think we did our damndest to keep our captain safe? If you'd been there, who's to say they wouldn't have tried to shoot you as well?"

"David, you can't blame yourself," Debouvier said sternly. "If anyone is at fault for Samantha's injury, it's me. I never should've have let her try to steal that blasted gem! And all for a ghost, too…"

"But if I'd only-" David paused midsentence when he felt the young woman stir in his arms. Sammi blinked a few times before opening her eyes. She stared at David, then at her crew before asking,

"Can I have an apple?" David laughed with relief. It seemed the French hadn't left any lasting damage on his captain.

"Sammi! You're alright!"

"'Course I am," she replied with a weak grin. "You think they could hold me down that easily?" Horner, Fletcher, and Ted all gathered around to give their captain a warm welcome back. Sammi's hands flew to her temples, where she found the bandage over her wound. Someone had obviously taken good care of her, but who?

"What made you think of apples at a time like this?" David wanted to know during a lull in the conversation. Captain Sparrow shrugged.

"I had this really vivid dream about a boy not too much older than us who was eating an apple. He was in the middle of taking some important test but all he cared about was devouring his apple and having me call him captain." She smiled sheepishly at David. "It just made me want to eat one too."

"Do I want to know?" David asked, shaking his head.

"Probably not," said Sammi, sitting up in an attempt to clear her mind from the dream. Strange, it had felt so real! But it was not important. What was important was reaching St. Maarten before that French scientist did so that she could warn her father. Suddenly, she was all business. "Gentlemen, do we have a heading on the _Roi Soleil_?"

"We can't locate the ship in the fog but Norrington is already out looking for it," David assured her.

"Oh good," Sammi sighed in relief. That had been her main concern. Now that she knew that they could tail the French, she could focus on her own needs. "David, I hate to ask, but do you think you could carry me down to the galley? I'm feeling awfully hungry."

"Not a problem," he said, offering his arm to her as she stood up.

"As you were, gentlemen," said Sammi, watching as her crew returned to their posts. She allowed David to help her down the stairs. They would have much to discuss, she knew. Such as what transpired during the spy mission and where they stood in their relationship. But she knew that David had forgiven her for breaking his heart, if he had not necessarily forgotten. That, at least, was progress.

"So who bandaged my head?" She wanted to know as David rummaged around for something for her to eat. He managed to turn up some bread as well as a shiny red apple. Also, he plunked a bottle of rum before her, just in case.

"Well, circumstances being what they were… you were bleeding quite badly and-" Sammi raised her eyebrows.

"Out with it." David winced as she took a big bite of her apple.

"I let Debouvier treat your wound."

"What?" Sammi sprayed him with flecks of apple as she turned to her friend in indignation. "You let that dirty old man touch me? Were you at least in the room?"

"I tried to stay with you, but there was this storm you see and he was the only one with prior medical training…"

"David, what the hell?" Sammi shouted. "I told you never to let me alone with him!"

"I didn't leave you alone with him," David corrected her. "Norrington was there the whole time."

"You left me in the protection of a bloody _ghost_? What is wrong with you?" Sammi seethed, her apple forgotten as she focused all of her attention on David. "I mean, I knew I'd badly hurt you when I broke it off between us but that's no reason to-"

"Sammi, he saved your life," David cut her off. "Don't you think you could be at least a little more grateful?"

"I say he just got lucky," Sammi said, her features pulled into a scowl.

"That's not what Norrington said," David insisted. "Whether you like it or not, Sammi, you owe Debouvier one for his excellent care."

"Then I just won't like it," Sammi decided. "How did the ship come through the storm? Alright?" She asked, immediately changing the subject to something else.

"She'll live," David stated, before launching into a full damage report.

"It sounds like you boys managed to get through a crisis just fine without me," Sammi remarked after he was finished. "I wonder if I'll be out of a job soon?" She winked at him.

"Don't say that," David cried. "It was then that we realized how much we really do need you. How much I realized I need you." David's eyes met hers and Sammi rapidly looked away.

"David…" Sammi gulped. "Don't. I can't help the way I feel about you."

"I know," he said softly. "I realize you just need some time to figure things out." Sammi didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. "But I do know that I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all."

"Me too," said Sammi. "Friends?" He smiled at her as she picked up her apple once more.

"That will do for now." Sammi had a feeling David wasn't going to ever give up on her and him. But that was David's choice to make, not hers.

End Ch. 25 Part I

A/N: Ok, who got the Star Trek reference? I had to!  Zoe Saldana is just fabulous in the movie, which I recommend to everyone. You don't have to be a fan to understand or like the movie. *gets off soapbox*

Let's see, next up is Jack Sparrow's fiftieth birthday party and our William update. Look for an update soon!


	27. So Close So Far Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I have a lot of projects on my plate at the moment. But after this chapter, the plot really takes off and I will begin to bring this story to a close. And now, here is Jack's birthday!

Ch. 26: So Close, So Far Part II

333

_Location: St. Maarten, Sparrow home_

"Fifty. I'm fifty bloody years old," Jack moaned as Ana rummaged around their kitchen searching for her hat. "That's like half a century!"

"Aye, that it is," sighed Ana. "And if you don't stop complaining, you won't live to see fifty-one." That shut him up. "Now, Jack, I need you to listen. Dani, James, and Char will be coming over in a few-" Their back door flew open and in tramped three young Turners. A squealing Eva met Dani with a bear hug, and Teague grabbed the boys and initiated a wrestling match.

"…minutes." She finished lamely.

"Some birthday present _this_ is. I have to watch_ all_ of them at once," Jack grumbled, gesturing grandly with his arms. "Why can't bloody Will watch them with me?"

"He's working late at the smithy today, you know that," said Ana with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, Jack, can't you just accept that you have to watch the children without being so dramatic about it?" All this earned her was a frown.

"Why can't _you _stay here?" Ana refrained from releasing her frustrations on him, but only because it was his birthday. If it had been any other day, she would've let him had it and they would've had a good healthy row before they finally settled their differences. But no. Today she had to restrain her temper. Jack truly had no idea why she was in such a hurry to leave, and she took that into consideration.

"I have to help Elizabeth make your dinner," Ana reminded him. Then Jack thought of one more person who could free him from this chore.

"Can't William watch them?" This was Jack's last hope.

"He will." Ana had mentioned this twice to Jack already, but it seemed he hadn't been listening. He could be incredibly thick at times, but she still loved him anyway. "Once William comes back from his lessons, he'll watch them and you'll have your quiet birthday dinner over at the Turners' home. That is what you wanted, right?"

"Absolutely." Jack agreed, but he sounded less than enthusiastic. "No need to fawn over me just because I joined the Old Timers Club." Ana just shook her head, and hoped that her life-partner's surprise party would change his attitude about reaching the fifty year milestone. As much as he bugged her, she missed the old Jack, the one that loved to celebrate any occasion just so he could break out the rum. She missed the pirate who enjoyed being the center of attention. Most of all, she missed Jack's spunk. _This party had better snap him out of it,_ she thought as she followed her life-partner into the living room.

"Children, behave," Ana said, sounding stern. They gave her their complete attention, because when Ana sounded serious, they knew she meant it. She also had no qualms at handing out punishments to the children who didn't follow her directions. Yes, the children respected Anamaria Sparrow, but Jack was a different story. He could command the hardiest crew, but when it came to disciplining the children, Jack was rather lax. "I want you all to be extra good for your Uncle Jack since –"

"He turned fifty," Teague interrupted. "We know. Don't worry, Mum." He smirked at his father. "We'll take his age into consideration and go easy on him when we play."

"Why you little-" Jack growled, advancing towards his son who backed away, laughing his head off. This set off the other children in turn. Even solemn Char was laughing at Jack! Ana grabbed Jack's arm and he turned back to her. "What?"

"I didn't think I'd have to tell _you _to behave," she scolded him. "But I guess I should have known – you're still a child at heart, no matter how old you get."

"Too true, love," Jack agreed after he thought about it for a second. Perhaps turning fifty wasn't so bad after all. It was all in how you looked at it. Jack was still in good health, and he still looked relatively young for his age, although his time spent in the sun showed on his face. But really, who really cared about wrinkles? They happened to everybody. They certainly weren't going to stop him from going pirating. In fact, Jack was all set to take the _Pearl_ out next week… "Attention, you scabrous dogs!" He faced the five children, who quickly ceased their chatter. "Who wants to play pirates?"

"Meeeeeeee!" All of the children screamed as they piled on Jack.

"Ana, help!" Jack yelped as Eva and Teague began to tickle him. Soon the Turner children joined in and Jack was howling on the floor, twisting around to try to escape their clutches. "Parlay, parlay!" Jack pleaded but it was no use. Teague reminded him that the right of parlay was useless, because he couldn't be brought to the captain if he _was_ the captain. At that moment, Jack wished his son wasn't so smart. "Please, let me up!" Jack cried in a falsetto voice, causing Eva and Dani to giggle.

"We'll let you up, but we're going to take you to Davy Jones' Locker," Eva decided.

"And where's that?" Jack wondered, after his initial shudder at the name of that haunted shore.

"In my room," growled Teague in his best evil pirate voice. "Follow me if you want to live." They finally let the fifty year old captain up.

"Do it, do it!" Dani and Char chanted. James just stared half-heartedly at Jack before he gave a large yawn and swayed on his feet. Ana knew that he still hadn't been sleeping well as of late. Strange dreams still plagued the young boy, but according to Elizabeth, he bravely suffered through them.

"Alright, I'll go," Jack acquiesced. "But first I'm going to take a hostage!" He snatched the unsuspecting James, and held him firmly in his arms.

"Nooo, Jamie!" Dani worried. Then she rounded on Jack. "You let him go!" Just then James went limp in Jack's arms. Was he…_snoring_? Jack couldn't believe it - James had actually fallen asleep!"

"What did you do to him?" Charlotte cried, getting into the spirit of the game." Jack, of course, had done nothing. But the children didn't know that.

"I used the Pirate Death Grip on him," Jack said with a straight face. "It's an ancient technique passed down through many generations of those with pirate in their blood. If you're lucky, I just might teach you this age-old secret one of these days…"

Ana just shook her head and took her leave of them. She hoped that Jack would be able to manage them without a major disaster occurring. There had been times when Jack had watched all the children where one of them ended up getting hurt or a household object mysteriously turned up broken. This was why she tended not to put Jack in the situation of being the only adult responsible for all five children. But perhaps today would be different. When she returned, her children and the house could be in one piece. One could only hope…

333

She arrived at the Turner home just in time to catch Elizabeth. They walked towards the town together, discussing the details of Jack's surprise party.

"…and I've got Gibbs' word that he'll get the crew there on time," Mrs. Turner informed her.

"Good," said Ana in relief. "It wouldn't be the same without all of them." They walked in silence for a bit. Elizabeth was not sure how to phrase the question that was weighing on her mind, so she decided to just say it.

"How is he taking it?" Elizabeth asked. "Turning fifty, I mean." Mrs. Turner couldn't fathom turning fifty. It seemed so far off. She and Will were only thirty-eight, still in the prime of their lives. Jack's birthday served as a reminder of the age difference between them.

"He's not too thrilled about it," Ana admitted. "Especially when Teague started teasing him about being old."

"Jack's not old," Elizabeth scoffed. "He certainly doesn't _act_ old."

"Don't I know it," said Ana, shaking her head. "I told him as much, but I'm not sure if it helped."

"Hmm," Elizabeth muttered. She didn't understand why Jack was treating this momentous occasion like a funeral instead of a birthday. Why couldn't he see that turning fifty wouldn't change a thing? For heaven's sake - it was just a number! "Hopefully the party will cheer him up."

"I think it will," said Ana. "At least, I _hope_ it will..."

333

It was not too long before they arrived at their destination in town. The now famous tavern was aptly named the _Rum Garden _and it was one of Jack's favorite places to relax and unwind with the crew after a long voyage home. Ana, Elizabeth, and Will had decided that it would be the perfect place to hold Jack's surprise party. They had even booked the tavern for party guests only.

Just then, Will came flying out of the tavern. He narrowly avoided running into his wife and Ana.

"Sorry," he said, sounding sheepish as he side stepped around them. "I was in a hurry."

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You're already here! That's-" But that was when she noticed his face. The brow that she loved so much was creased, and he was starting to fidget, a telltale sign of nervousness. "What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"Now, Ana, don't get upset," Will prefaced his answer.

"Why would I get upset?" Ana wondered. "Do we still get to have the tavern all to ourselves tonight?"

"Yes," Will said heavily. "That's not the problem."

"Then what is?" Elizabeth cried, fed up with her husband. Honestly, he could be just as bad as Jack with the dramatizations!

Ana wasn't about to wait any longer. She went inside the tavern to see for herself, with the Turners right behind her. What Ana saw inside was utter chaos. The place had obviously played host to a fight the previous night, and it looked as if it hadn't been touched. Broken rum bottles littered the floor, and the room reeked of spilled alcohol. Half of the chairs had been knocked over, and some of them had been stacked at odd angles. Not to mention that food and beer stains covered most of the walls. Ana deemed that it must have been a spirited fight.

"Now, don't worry, Ana," Elizabeth began, trying to ward off her friend's temper. "We'll get this sorted."

"I want to speak to the owner," Ana demanded, throwing up her hands in disgust. "This is unacceptable! The guests are going to arrive in two hours! How the hell are we going to host a party in a pig sty?"

"Ah, there you are Mrs. Sparrow." A smiling middle-aged man with a wiry frame approached them, although he looked at tad strained. "I've been waiting for you."

"Are you the owner?" Ana asked, fixing her glare upon him. Her dark eyes flashed her fury at her unsuspecting victim. "Because if you are-"

"That's me," he cut her off before she could berate him further. "Abrams is the name. Now I know that you were expecting a clean establishment, and I'll have it clean before the guests arrive. I'm a little short staffed at the moment, but we'll manage. We'll have this place spick and span before you know it!" He said all of this very quickly, and Ana wasn't sure she caught everything. The fellow was an enthusiastic sort, but he seemed rather jittery.

"We'll help as well," Elizabeth volunteered herself and Will. "Does that make you feel any better, Ana?"

"A little bit," she grumbled. "Well, if we're going to clean this place up, I'd like to at least get a few drinks. Then she addressed Mr. Abrams. "I'll start off with a bottle of your finest rum..._sir_." The man winced at her rather displeased tone.

"Eh, well, that isn't going to happen right now," he apologized.

"Why not?" Ana growled.

"Because we're out of rum," the owner said in a rush. Ana, Will, and Elizabeth all shared a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding'. Then Mrs. Sparrow turned back to the owner, her hands on her hips in indignation.

"Are you telling me that I'm about to throw a surprise fiftieth birthday party for Jack Sparrow and his crew and there isn't going to be a _single drop of rum available_?" Ana was screeching by this point. Mr. Abrams had to cover his ears to block out her angry, shrill voice.

"I didn't realize we were going to run out, Mrs. Sparrow," the man cried. "Last night we sold twice as much merchandise as usual and the rum sold out first." Ana looked like she was about to either blow her top or slap the poor man, so Will intervened.

"We can scrounge up some rum for the party," he reminded the irate Mrs. Sparrow. "I can alert Gibbs and he can bring the supply from the _Pearl_ with him."

"And I can stop by Captain Teague and Faith's home," Elizabeth suggested. "You know Teague's bound to have a large stash of rum."

"That still doesn't solve the way this place looks." Ana snarled through clenched teeth at Abrams. "My Jack only turns fifty once in his life, and I wanted to give him a good time to remember that birthday. Couldn't you have taken that into consideration?"

"I'll go grab William from the smithy and have him help you clean up," Will offered. With you, Mr. Abrams, his staff, and William, you should be able to make the place somewhat presentable by the time the guests arrive."

"You think so?" Ana scrutinized him.

"Well, I don't think you're going to get the place looking like a high-class establishment, but you can at least make it clean," said Will. "Jack wouldn't want more than that."

"You're right," Ana realized. "It doesn't have to look perfect, it just has to not smell." Will just shook his head at that assessment.

"And on that note, this is the time when Will and I leave," Elizabeth spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "We_ will_ get the rum, Ana."

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help," she muttered, her voice going soft and trailing off at the end.

"Wait, what about me?" Mr. Abrams wondered. "Can I go search for rum with them?"

"NO!" All three pirates glared at him.

"You're staying here and helping clean with me," Ana sweetly informed him. Mr. Abrams could not have looked more terrified than if he'd been scheduled for the guillotine.

333

_Two hours later – Party Time!_

Will and Elizabeth managed to find plenty of pirates on the island who were more than willing to donate a couple bottles of rum for Captain Jack Sparrow's party. But it was Elizabeth who scored the largest donation. Upon her visit to Faith and Teague's home, she was delighted that the old couple generously donated their entire cellar, which was fully stocked with rum. Elizabeth had Gibbs and other members of Jack's crew carry the bottles back to the tavern, and she even transported a crate of rum bottles herself.

Young William had followed his father's request. As soon as he finished with his newly reinstated swordfighting lessons, he headed for the _Rum Garden_. On his way, William pondered his latest visit with the beautiful blonde he was still courting. She had tearfully confessed that her parents were planning on sending her back to England sooner than she'd thought. He'd tried to comfort her as best he could, for even though he hadn't survived his short stint at the Grace mansion, he still had feelings for the girl. That was when she hit him with her plan.

Ophelia thought it would be a splendid idea if she and William ran away together and eloped. That way, they could still be together even if her parents didn't approve of him. William, however, was a little more practical about the situation. He knew that he wouldn't be able to support himself and a wife financially until he decided what he was going to do with his life. As much as he cared for Ophelia, he was not as enthusiastic about her plan as she'd hoped. William would never admit it, but part of the reason he wasn't ready to leave the island was because if he did, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see Sammi again. Not to mention his family…

When William arrived, he found Ana and the owner of the tavern locked in a heated argument. Eventually, he was able to help them sort out their differences and they actually made a dent in the mess. William made sure that each table had the proper amount of chairs, and that the floor wasn't covered in anything that you could accidentally step in. When his parents finally arrived with the rum, they could scarcely recognize the place.

"Great job, everyone," Will complimented them, his handsome face lighting up with a grin. "It looks so much better."

"Removing the food fragment from the walls can do that," Ana said, her face serious. Mr. Abrams coughed nervously but no one paid much attention to him.

"Father, did you find enough rum?" William wanted to know, because Ana had been berating poor Mr. Abrams about not having enough stock of Jack's beverage of choice.

"We found enough rum to last for weeks," his father assured him, just as Gibbs struggled through the door carrying a large crate full of rum. Will went to help Jack's first mate, while Ana asked Elizabeth why she hadn't brought Teague and Faith along.

"Faith said his knee was bothering him," sighed Elizabeth. "I know we wanted to have his father here for him, but Teague's just not feeling up to it."

"There's nothing we can do," Ana reasoned. "I wanted Teague to be present, but you can't always have everything turn out the way you want it to." Elizabeth tried not to think about the other person Ana wished could be present for the occasion. Sammi was probably on the other side of the world by now; who knew when, or even if she would return to St. Maarten. Now that Elizabeth thought about it, she realized Sammi's absence might be a reason for Jack's grumpy attitude. More than likely he had wished that his eldest daughter could have been there to celebrate the day with him.

"William, you've done all you can here," his father called from across the room as he helped Gibbs set down the crate near the bar. He glanced out a window, and sure enough, the sun was about to set. "It's time for you to relieve Jack."

"Yes, Father," said William. While he didn't sound absolutely thrilled about it, he didn't sound resentful either. "I'll go at once." The Turner's elder son booked it out the door and raced down the street, deciding he was eager to spend some time with his siblings and the Sparrow children after all.

While William was relieving Jack of his responsibility, Ana, Will, and Elizabeth were still readying the tavern for the party. They informed the serving wenches how much alcohol to give to each person, as Will did not want to entirely use up Captain Teague's supply. It was a wonderful gesture from the wizened old pirate, but Will did not wish to blow the stash on one night of drunken revelry. They helped the artistic Murtogg finish his 'Happy Birthday Captain Sparrow!' sign, and hung it by the bar. They also directed the guests to one of the tables in the back, where they could stack their birthday gift for Jack, had they decided to bring one.

"That's the last crate," Gibbs informed them as Pintel and Ragetti set the heavy box down without actually maiming themselves or others.

"Good. Thank you, Joshamee," said Ana, her voice tired. She watched as crewmembers and old friends alike trickled in through the doorway and took a seat at one of the empty tables. One of them was kind enough to give her a bottle of rum for her efforts. "I hope Jack gets my note and comes down here right away."

"He will," Elizabeth assured her. "After spending time with our lot, he'll be starving by the time William gets there. He'll go over to our house, finding us to be in no way present. Still being hungry, he'll head for the kitchen where he'll find your note telling him to come here for dinner."

333

Little did Elizabeth know that this was exactly what happened. Jack found Ana's note and headed over to the tavern. He could just imagine the sort of cooking fiasco the women had endured, and was more than fine with eating at his favorite tavern. But when Jack approached the _Rum Garden_, it was completely dark, just like the night around him. Hadn't Ana's note said to come here? Jack's curiosity overwhelmed him, so he decided to take a peek inside. Cautiously, he opened the door and walked inside. The door shut behind him with an ominous clang. It was pitch black inside, and rather than bump into any furniture, Jack called out,

"Is anyone here?" Over in the corner he spied a light coming from a lantern. Jack watched in amazement as candles all throughout the room appered to light themselves. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the light, and he began to see the silhouettes of the people present.

"One, two, three…" _Hey, that was Will's voice! _Jack realized. But before he could wonder why it had been so dark momentarily, all those present cried out,

"_Surprise_!"

"Ahhh!" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as more candles were lit. He saw the familiar faces of Ana, Will, and Elizabeth, as well as those of his treasured crew and many old friends that he hadn't properly visited in years. "Bloody hell! Ana, what _is_ this?" He whined.

"This is your party that you didn't want but we gave you anyway." She grinned at her life-partner, who gave her a slow, seductive smile. How had she known? That even though Jack complained and fussed about how much he hated turning fifty, deep down he still wanted to celebrate it? But then Ana always had been good at reading him. Why should this be any different? Jack took this time to scan the crowd, not finding his father among the guests. He was a bit disappointed by Teague's absence, but figured that he had a good reason for skipping the party.

"How did you know, love?" Jack wondered. But Ana just smiled mysteriously at him and called for a toast. Gibbs went first, because everyone knew how much Gibbs loved to make speeches. If you got him going on a myth he was well versed in, he could go on for hours.

"Happy Birthday, Jack!" Gibbs congratulated him, raising his bottle to his astonished friend. "Everyone, a toast to the greatest pirate captain in modern history – may he live long in good health." He gave Jack a hearty pat on the back, which seemed to bring Jack back to the present.

"Hear, hear!" Cried a few of the guests before they all drank deeply.

"To Captain Jack, my best friend who is fifty years young," added Will.

"To Jack, whose strength of character continues to surprise me even to this day." That was Elizabeth.

"To the one I share my life with; may we have many more happy years together," said Ana, raising her glass.

"Yeah, when they're not fighting they're happy," Will mumbled under his breath. Elizabeth smacked him on the arm. But luckily neither Jack nor Ana heard his comment. Jack looked around the room, realizing they were expecting him to give some sort of reply to the toasts. He was thrilled that so many people showed up, and it rather inflated his ego. Jack knew he was supposed to give some sort of 'thank you' speech. But all he could think of to say was,

"Somebody pass me a bloody rum." The crowed chuckled, as if they expected this type of behavior from him. Murtogg was able to pass a bottle over to Jack, who promptly uncorked it and took a long swig.

"Ah, that's much better," he declared, smacking his lips. "I want to thank you all for coming. And I should probably thank Ana for all of her efforts before she gets mad."

"Jack!" Both Elizabeth and Ana were glaring at him, but Will was chuckling so he couldn't have said anything that bad.

"I'd also like to thank my wonderful and fabulous longtime friends, Will and Elizabeth Turner. I'm sure they had something to do with this…" Jack continued to ramble on…and on…and on. But when he started thanking the Rum Gods for bringing them all together here tonight, Will interrupted him.

"Jack, are you already drunk?" He asked, finally understanding what was going on.

"What, you thought I was going to watch the children _sober_?" Jack shook his head. "It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Will just shook his head.

"I suppose it's not a problem as long as no one was hurt," Mr. Turner said slowly. "No one was hurt, right?"

"Right!" Jack sang after a particularly long gulp. "They were perfect little angels!"

"Now I _know_ he's drunk," Elizabeth decided.

"Can I give one more toast?" Jack asked.

"No," sighed Will. "You've done plenty. You don't need to hear yourself talk at our expense."

"Please, William? Just one more?" Jack pouted at his friend, his face scrunched up in agony.

"No!" Will exclaimed. "Jack, when will you get it through your thick head that 'no' means 'no'?" But the pirate captain's eyes pleaded with Will.

"It's about my father." Will sighed.

"Oh, alright. But keep it short, please." Jack smiled charmingly at Will.

"Of course." Then he turned to the crowd, where everyone was eating up his every word. "And now I would like to give one last toast tonight," Jack began. "I'd like to give a toast to my father, the great Captain Edward Jonathan Teague, who could not be here with us tonight. I'm very grateful for the time we've spent together after being reunited after a long separation. He truly is a remarkable man. To Father!"

"To Captain Teague!" Everyone drank to that, and Jack felt a little better. Soon the attention shifted away from Jack, and he was able to find out from Elizabeth why his father had not attending. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Ana crowded around a small, round table, content to just rest.

"That blasted rheumatism!" Jack cursed, setting his bottle down. "I wish he could be here. But I'm glad that everyone else came," he added, not wanting to sound too ungrateful.

"Here's an idea, Jack! What if we…" Elizabeth brightened as she shared her idea with her three companions.

"I think it's an excellent idea," said Will. "If Teague can't attend the party, we'll bring the party to him!" Ana and Jack definitely agreed with them – it was a worthy plan.

And that was what they did. After most of the guests became too inebriated to notice their absence, the foursome headed over to Teague and Faith's place. Luckily, the elderly couple had just gone to bed, and therefore weren't too cranky when Jack woke them up with a loud "woah!".

Captain Teague was rather ecstatic that Jack had left his own birthday celebration to spend time with him. Jack grabbed a couple of rum bottles and Will helped the old man onto the couch near his son. After opening their rum, Jack and Teague had a serious discussion about the merits of life, and how measuring age with numbers and panicking when said numbers increased was not the right approach. When Jack eventually left with Ana, he told her that he'd come to terms with turning fifty. After all, he was still young enough to go pirating, still young enough to play with their children. and most importantly he was still young enough do pretty much anything he could do when he'd been thirty. Ana was thankful for Captain Teague's infinite wisdom, as it seemed that she had the old, no, rather the familiar confident Jack Sparrow she knew and loved back at last.

333

_The next morning_

Will and Elizabeth took some time after breakfast to take their morning walk. As they trudged along the road, they discussed William and what they could do to help the poor lad.

"I just don't know what to do, Elizabeth," Will sighed. "He says he wants to be a merchant but he acts completely uninterested in learning the necessary skills to be one. He doesn't want to be a blacksmith either. He certainly doesn't want to be a pirate, at least not while Miss Grace is in the picture."

"I doubt he'd want to be a pirate even if she wasn't," Elizabeth predicted. "He believes piracy to be wrong, but only because he's thinking in absolutes. Does that sound familiar?"

"You're so funny," Will said sarcastically.

"Well, how did you get over your aversion of pirates?"

"I had no choice, remember? If I was going to marry you, I had to embrace the pirate lifestyle for once and for all."

"That's not true," Elizabeth chided him. "We were thrust back into the life of piracy after Lord Beckett cancelled our first wedding, and…" She trailed off because Will was no longer paying attention to her. When she saw what held his gaze, Elizabeth's blood ran cold. There, in the middle of the road, was a dazed-looking Jack Sparrow. She surmised that he was returning home from the direction of town.

Jack seemed not to notice either of his friends. He just shuffled quietly towards home, his head bent and his shoulders slumped. It was almost like he suffering from shock…

"Jack, over here," Will called out. The pirate ignored him.

"Jack Sparrow, look at us!" Elizabeth cried, her voice sounding more shrill than usual. That did the trick. He halted and turned towards them.

"What's wrong?" Will wanted to know as they both approached him. Jack just gave him a blank stare.

"Are the children alright?" Will asked. He let out a sigh of relief when Jack nodded. Elizabeth took one look at the situation and knew that she needed to find Ana and bring her here right away.

"Will, I think I should-"

"Go get Ana," he finished for her. "I'll stay here with him." Without another word, Elizabeth took off for the Sparrow home. She loved how Will was usually one step ahead of her in times like these.

"Jack, please tell me what's wrong," Will said in a low voice, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. "We can't fix it until you tell us what it is that's bothering you." Jack stared at him with dull eyes.

"He's dead," Jack whispered. "He died last night in his sleep." Will's stomach plummeted at Jack's answer. He'd thought the news was going to be bad, but a death… it still shocked him, even though he'd ferried those who'd died at sea to the Other Side for ten years. Even with constant exposure to death, it never got any easier to accept.

"Who is dead?" Will demanded, even though he was pretty sure he guessed right the answer. Jack looked at his best friend with haunted eyes.

"My father."

End Ch. 26

A/N: You killed Captain Teague! How could you?! I know, I'm a cold blooded murderer. Sorry, but it had to be done. It was needed for plot advancement. He had a good, long, full life. But don't worry, good will come from Teague's death in the following chapter. Oh yes. And he planned it that way too, even though he passed from old age!

Hope you liked the chapter anyway. Points if you spotted the Star Trek references. ;)


	28. Fix You

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I have a lot of projects on my plate at the moment. But after this chapter, the plot really takes off and I will begin to bring this story to a close. And now, here is Jack's birthday!

Ch. 27: Fix You

"Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."

-Coldplay

333

_Location: St. Maarten, earlier that morning_

_Whistling a happy tune, Jack Sparrow headed down the road to his father's house. Memories of the previous night played in his head. His fiftieth birthday had been a wonderful celebration of life, and he mostly had his father to thank for talking some sense into him. Jack still had many years left to live with his family, and Teague reminded him to enjoy every minute. _

_The pirate captain approached his father's home and knocked on the front door. No answer. Jack frowned, wondering what was taking Faith or Teague so long. They were usually up by now… He tried the knob and found the door to be unlocked. Cautiously, he slipped inside. _

"_Father? Faith? Are you home?" His voiced echoed hollowly in their kitchen. "Remember, you were going to watch the children this morning?" Jack moved into their living room which he found to be empty. "I guess you didn't remember…" Should he dare venture into their bedroom? He decided he had to be sure they weren't home, so he'd risk it. _

_Jack opened the door to their bedroom and was met with a chilling sight. Faith clung to his father's still body, weeping silently. As if in a dream, Jack slowly approached them. His hand reached over Faith to feel his father's forehead. It was cold. _

"_He's gone," Jack whispered, removing his hat in respect. "Faith, he's gone." He tried to gently pull her away from the body, but she wouldn't budge. So Jack just sat there with her for awhile as he tried to process all that had happened. His father, the fearsome pirate and doting grandparent, was dead. But Jack had just seen him last night! _

"_How did it happen?" Jack finally whispered. "Faith, I need to know." She finally turned away from Teague's body to face Jack. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes puffy. This was the first time Jack was reminded of Faith's original form, before William freed her from her curse._

"_He w-went in his sleep," she choked out. "I woke up this m-morning to find him like that… I didn't know what to do!" Jack couldn't imagine what he'd do if that had happened to him, finding Ana dead next to him in bed. Faith had to be in so much pain!_

"_Come here," Jack said softly. When she refused, Jack reminded her that the body lying cold next to her was not the man she loved. "He's in a better place, love. Will has seen that distant shore." Jack reminded himself of this just as much as he reminded Faith. Together, they closed his vacant eyes. She finally released Teague's body and crawled into his son's arms. They cried together for the man who meant so much to them. Jack fleetingly wondered how he was going to tell Sammi that her grandfather had died, especially when they hadn't parted on the best of terms._

333

_  
Later, that morning_

"And so, as of early this morning, the great man that was Captain Edward Jonathon Teague has passed on into the next world," Jack explained to both Sparrow and Turner families. "He was a good man, a good pirate. "

All of the Turner children wore solemn faces, but it was Jack's own children who were having the hardest time. Eva tightly clutched her brother Teague's hand, and he actually let her. Ana stuck close to Jack while he explained the plans for sending his father off in style.

Will and Elizabeth watched the Sparrow children while Jack, Ana, and Faith made all of the arrangements. They did their best to console the children, but there was only so much one could say. Will reminded them that he had seen that distant shore where we would all journey to at the end of our days. It was not much to go on, as Will had never been allowed to set foot on that shore, but it was something at least. A shaky promise, a whisper of hope that their grandfather was in a better place. The children clung desperately to that notion, that there was a happy place you went to after you die.

Young Jamie Turner insisted to them all that he had felt Teague pass on early that morning, but had been too frightened to say anything. Will took him aside, and confessed that he too had felt a very present energy leave the island. Mr. Turner made a mental note to tell his wife that his suspicions regarding his younger son were correct – he had a connection to the otherworld just as Will did. Perhaps it could even explain James's difficulties with sleepwalking…

333

As it turns out, the Sparrow-Turner clan gave Teague a traditional Viking burial, in accordance to his wishes. That night, pirates from all over the island, and some from neighboring islands who had heard the news, came to attend Teague's funeral. The infamous pirate captain gone by many different titles over the years – Teague the Terrible, Blackbeard, the Keeper of the Code. But to the Sparrows and Turners, he was family. Teague's reformation after he reestablished a relationship with his son and grandchildren was truly awe inspiring. There had also been the matter of his lady love, Faith, which Jack suspected helped him to forgive himself for all of the crimes he'd committed over the years. Teague had gallantly rescued her from the clutches of the Turkish Sheik at great personal risk! (William had freed her from her terrible curse once and for all, and she chose to stay with her savior.) Faith and Teague had lived out their golden years together in peace. The nefarious pirate had truly turned over a new leaf, and no one knew it more than his son, Jack Sparrow.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Captain Teague's well-wishers congregated on the beach near the lighthouse, watching as Jack and Will said a few words. Gibbs and the _Pearl_'s crew were in attendance, as were all of the Sparrow-Turner clan save for Samantha. Young William held his sister Dani close, trying to comfort her as he gazed out at the horizon, aching for Sammi. He wondered how she would cope when she finally heard the sad news. Darkness descended upon them, in perfect synchrony with William's growing despair. _Would he ever see Sammi again? Or had his immature actions driven her away forever?_

After Will and Jack finished their eulogy, they sent Teague's body off in one of the _Pearl_'s longboats. As it drifted off into the ocean, Jack lit the floating tomb. The blaze quickly spread and the pirates watched in silence as the body of one of the most legendary men of their time burned before them. The longboat glowed like a beacon on the water, and the pirates remained until it was finally snuffed out by the wind.

_Goodbye, Father… and thank you – for everything._ Bowing his head, Jack silently said his farewell as the crowd slowly dispersed. Although his relationship with his father had been tumultuous at times, they had come to respect and even love one another. And for that, he was grateful. He would go on; he was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. He knew Teague would not want any of them to mourn for long. But just then, Jack had a new worry surface.

How on earth was he supposed to explain all this to Sammi when she returned?

333

_Location: St. Maarten, the smithy_

_**Three months later**_

William was desperate. Ophelia was due to leave for England in one week and he still hadn't decided if he wanted to elope with her or not. On one hand, it would be a daring move, one of declaring his independence and willingness to trust that love would make everything turn out right. But on the other hand, it would be foolish, as he had no funds to speak of. The money he'd saved from the sword-fighting lessons would probably last them for about a month. Although, his parents did have more gold then they would ever need. Perhaps he could… No! What was he thinking? He was not going to resort to stealing. Absolutely not. It would make him as bad as a pirate.

_Pirates… Sammi!_ That was the clincher right there. While William knew that Ophelia would always want him, would their attraction fizzle out over time? Probably. Miss Grace was certainly intelligent, but she just couldn't hold a stimulating conversation the way Sammi could. Sammi made him _laugh_! Most of the times Ophelia had made him laugh had been unintentional. He and Sammi had a special connection, one they'd had since childhood. When he gazed into Ophelia's crystalline eyes, he felt that he cared for her, and nothing more. However, Miss Grace was the more practical choice of the two. She would want to settle down and raise William's children, not go gallivanting after who knows what kind of quest for treasure. She would be a devoted wife and mother. But…

William didn't love her.

This shocked him, as his feelings of affection had been rather strong for Ophelia as of late as she poured out her worries about being sent to England for her season. He felt sorry for the poor girl, and while he cared for her a great deal, he hadn't experienced an earth-shattering need to be with her. He'd only experienced this with one person. And he had no idea he would ever see her again. William couldn't believe it – after all this time of suppressing his feelings for Samantha Sparrow, they popped back up to bite him in the behind.

There was only one thing to do now; he had to tell Ophelia the truth. He didn't want to continue their courtship, much less leave his family behind and marry her! William wasn't looking forward to this discussion in the least, as he hated to be the one to break this fragile girl's heart. _Guess I'd better go get it over with… _ He grabbed his gear and headed downstairs into the smithy. His father bid him hello, and returned to work on yet another sword.

Bravely, William headed out the door and in the direction of the Grace Mansion. On the way, he thought about how he was going to break the news. He didn't want her to be completely devastated, and decided to reassure her that she would meet someone else who would value everything she had to offer. It wouldn't keep Ophelia from being hurt, but he hoped it would soften the blow. He almost reached the gates when he found a well-dressed Ophelia running out to meet him.

"Liam!" She threw herself into his arms, biting back tears.

"What is it?" He worried. It was not like her to make such a scene in public, even though there was no one around. "What's wrong?" Ophelia pulled away, and gave him a sad look.

"We need to talk."

"That's interesting because I needed to talk to you as well," William confessed. "How about we go to the top of the lighthouse?"

"I'd like that," Miss Grace said softly. She took William's hand in her and he didn't let go. They walked in silence to the beach, each lost in their own thoughts. All too soon, the lighthouse came upon them, and they climbed to the summit.

"You go first," William offered, as Ophelia stared down at her hands. She let out a long sigh.

"This is probably going to come as surprise to you, Liam, but I've been using you." Ophelia regarded him warily as he gave no visible reaction to her statement. "My mother wanted me to have practice courting young men. That's why she allowed me to take sword-fighting lessons with you."

"Because I'm not a member of the gentry," William slowly realized. Suddenly, Mrs. Graces's actions made sense. "I was the perfect bait." Ophelia nodded miserably. "She wanted me to learn how to use my womanly ways to wrap you around my finger."

"Well it worked," he admitted.

"I'm so sorry," Ophelia blurted out. "But since we've been courting, I've learned to respect you, even care for you." In a last ditch effort, she confessed, "Liam, I think I'm in love with you." That last part came out as a whisper, and William almost didn't catch it.

"Don't say that," he said hollowly. "You're just infatuated with me, enthralled by the idea of a life with me that's different from yours."

"You were my last hope," she sniffed, looking down at her dress. "Now I have no choice but to go through with my coming out season. I thought that marriage and a family was all I ever wanted. But now that I've learned more about the world from you, I realize my wants aren't the same as my mother's. I don't wish to be married to a stranger!"

"Then don't do it," William suggested. "There's always another way out of any situation." He thought hard. "Perhaps you could stay with another family member while you figured out what you really want in life." Her eyes widened.

"I do have an aunt who never married who lives in London. Perhaps she would allow me to take up residence with her."

"It's certainly worth a try." She squeezed his hand in thanks.

"I just can't let society dictate how I live my life."

"You know, you've really grown up since we started courting," William complimented her. She blushed.

"Thank you. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" William gave her a wry smile.

"I was going to confess that I didn't think it would work out between you and me."

"You still love Samantha," Ophelia translated. William sighed – did everyone on the damn island know?

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes," she giggled. It was such a relief to laugh…

"Fine," he huffed. "For your information, I knew that you were using me, but I was so blinded by my infatuation that I didn't care."

"You knew?" Ophelia winced. "I feel like a prize idiot."

"Me too," William chuckled.

"Liam, we were just fooling ourselves," Miss Grace pointed out. "We're just too different."

"I guess you're right," William sighed. "Still, I don't regret trying."

"Me neither." She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Liam, don't let her get away. What you two have doesn't happen every day." He bit his lip.

"I don't even know if she'll come back."

"She will," Miss Grace predicted. "I just know it."

"Alright, let's say she does come back. What then? I just don't know how this will work," he vented. "She wants to be a pirate, I get that. It's what she was born to do. But I can't compromise my morals just for her."

"Maybe you just need to take a different perspective on the issue," Ophelia suggested. William raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"If there's anything I've learned from my time with you, is that there's a wide gap between the rich and the poor. If you're stealing from the rich, and perhaps give some of your spoils to those who need it, your morals wouldn't be completely compromised." William just stared at her as if he'd never believed she was capable of such an insightful statement.

"You mean, like Robin Hood?" Ophelia grinned at him.

"Something like that. I know that as a pirate you can do a lot of damage to those who are running this world."

"Pirating for a cause…I like that," William mused. "Maybe it could work."

"At least consider it." William promised her that he would. They sat there together, just watching waves crash against the sand while the sun dipped below the horizon. He finally realized it was getting late, so they headed back to her mansion. They both bid each other good luck, and then William was standing on the doorstep, a free man once more. And boy did it feel _good_.

333

_Location: Just off the coast of St. Maarten_

_The Wicked Wench, just after sunset_

_Same Day_

"Land ho!" Fletcher shouted from his position in the crow's nest. "I can see the lighthouse from here!"

Captain Sparrow inwardly shivered. Her nightmares about that very lighthouse hadn't ceased. In fact, she had that same recurring dream almost every night! Someone on that lighthouse was out to kill her! Sammi knew that dreams were not real, but then what about the dreams she shared with William? Was there not some truth to her nightmare as well? These questions haunted her at night when there was no one around. But she quickly pushed these thoughts from her head – she didn't need any extraneous distractions while she was on duty.

"Thank you, midshipman!" Sammi called from her position behind the helm. "Keep a sharp eye. The rocks can be treacherous, let's avoid them if we can."

"I'm on it as well, Captain," Horner responded eagerly. Sammi just shook her head – Horner was always willing to help. A little too willing, if truth be told, but she wasn't about to berate a crewman for his enthusiasm.

Ted and David stood on either side of her, watching as she expertly steered them into the harbor. Once they got close enough to the dock, they leapt out of the ship to tie the lines.

"Excellent, boys. Another successful docking!" Sammi graced them with that trademark Sparrow grin. (This may not have had as much effect as she wished as it was rather dark out.)

"I hope you all enjoy your shore leave until we have to deal with the French when they arrive later tomorrow."

"I know I will," Fletcher insinuated, waggling his eyebrows at Sammi, which prompted her to roll her eyes. "Shore leave is _fun_."

"I couldn't agree more," said Sammi, trying to not think about a certain William Turner the Third and failing miserably. She hoped that he would still be living on the island, that he hadn't ran off with Ophelia. If only they could have the joyous reunion she'd been picturing for the past few months! William would beg to take her back and then they would explore each other's body's in celebration…

"You would say that, Fletcher," sighed Ted. "We all remember what happened the _last _time we had shore leave." Sammi bit back a giggle. It had been a funny story, although it wasn't quite as amusing at the time.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was a brothel?" Fletcher gave his friends an innocent look. David shook his head as he recalled that day. The island of ill repute they had visited could give Tortuga a run for its money! "All I signed up for was a back massage!"

"You nearly got us all captured by the authorities if I recall," said Sammi. They were never stopping at _that_ island again…

"But it was just a back massage!" Fletcher whined. "Nothing happened!" Sammi so couldn't wait for her shore leave – she needed a break from her crew, or rather certain trying crewmembers who shall remain nameless. She gritted her teeth and spoke.

"If I hear one more word about back massages while on shore leave-" Fletcher took one look at Sammi's stony expression and knew it would be prudent not to annoy her further.

"Understood, Captain." She sighed.

"If anyone should be getting a back massage it should be me." She rubbed her right lower back, wincing as her fingers ran over a knot or two. Captaining a ship was stressful business at times!

"Are you asking, captain?" Fletcher inquired with a devil-may-care smirk. _Where was William when you needed him? _ If William had been serving as her second-in-command, she knew he would've put Fletcher in his place _and_ personally taken care of any of her backaches. Why couldn't William just allow himself to be a pirate? Why…

"No! Dammit, Fletcher!" Sammi glared at him, then turned to the rest of her crew who were not currently trying her patience. "Will you all be staying the night at the inn?"

"I know I'll be bunking right here," Debouvier declared. The rest of the boys decided to stay on board the _Wicked Wench_ as well, leaving Sammi free to go and surprise her family.

333

As she hurried along the road home, she thought about all she had to tell her parents. At the moment, Norrington was keeping the Frenchmen occupied but he only promised her an extra day before the _Roi Soleil _arrived at St. Maarten. But by then, the Sparrows and Turners would be ready for the Frenchmen.

The moment the Sparrow home came into view, Sammi broke out into a run. How she'd missed the place! She burst in through the back door, giving her parents quite a good scare when she announced,

"I'm hoooooooome!" Overjoyed, Jack and Ana pulled her into a three-way embrace.

"Samantha, we're so glad you're back!" Ana's eyes grew misty as she hugged her daughter tighter. Jack was so choked up, he couldn't even say a single word.

"I'm so glad to be back," Sammi admitted. "I missed you and father and everyone more than I thought I would. I even missed Eva and Teague. Are they home?"

"No, they're sleeping over with the Turners tonight." Jack found his voice.

"Oh, okay. I'll see them tomorrow then," Sammi relented, shrugging her shoulders. "I have so much to tell you about what happened on the trip!"

"And we have much to tell you about what happened while you were gone," said Jack, exchanging a sad look with Ana over their daughter's head. Neither one was looking forward to informing Sammi of her grandfather's death. "But you go first, love."

"Well…" Sammi hesitated at first, not sure how much to reveal about the Frenchmen and their dark dealings. The whole ugly story spilled out, including the discovery of the African slave force, the strange new technology, the mysterious and powerful gems, and the threat against Jack Sparrow.

"Are you sure that their ship won't be arriving until tomorrow?" Jack asked once his daughter was finished with her tale.

"I'm positive," Sammi said firmly. She had that much faith in Norrington. And besides, if the ship did happen to arrive early, her crew would surely delay the Frenchman before they went anywhere close to her father. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Jack sighed, avoiding his daughter's piercing gaze.

"You probably should get some rest. It can wait until tomorrow…"

"It's bad news, isn't it?" She questioned. "I can see it in your eyes." Jack and Ana exchanged another look.

"Samantha." Jack pulled her into his arms. Sammi's heart was pounding as she rested her head against his chest. Her father never called her Samantha unless he was extremely serious. "Samantha, a few months ago, your grandfather…" Jack couldn't finish his sentence.

"No!" Sammi breathed, jerking away from her father.

"He's passed on to the next life," Ana whispered. "It was the day after your father's fiftieth birthday party. We'd just spent the previous night over at his house. He had a good life, Samantha."

"I yelled at him before I left," Sammi whispered. "I felt so bad afterwards but there was nothing I could do about it at the time. And now I won't even get a chance to apologize. Excuse me." She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the sanctuary of her own room.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" Jack said glumly. He hated informing his daughter of Captain Teague's death, but it had to be done. Besides, she'd only hate him more if he kept the truth from her.

"Give her time to get used to the idea," Ana suggested, resting her head against Jack's chest as she leaned into him. "She's probably exhausted. Let's give her tonight to have some time to herself and then we'll continue our talk in the morning." This sounded like good advice to Jack, so he and Ana went on to bed as usual.

333

But Sammi didn't emerge from her room in the morning. Even when Ana and Jack pleaded for her to unlock the door and come out for breakfast, she refused to even acknowledge them. The Sparrows didn't know what to do. So Jack did what he usually did in those situations – he went to Will for advice.

Next thing Jack knew, young William was on his way to the Sparrow home to talk some sense into Sammi. Wordlessly, Ana ushered him up the stairs and watched as he nervously headed for Sammi's room. He knocked on her door…

"Go away, Father!" Sammi growled, her despair evident in her voice. "I told you I don't want to see anyone!"

"What about old friends?" Came the reply on the other side of the room. Sammi gasped when she recognized it. _William! He's here! _"Sammi, please let me in!" She considered refusing him, in hopes that he would finally share in the depth her pain. But in the end, her desire to see him won out.

"Fine. Come in," she muttered. William did. Closing the door behind him, he slowly approached her bed. Sammi allowed herself this moment to gaze, really gaze at William Turner the Third. Was it possible that he looked even more delectable now than he had before she'd left? It looked as if he'd grown another inch or two, but his dark eyes remained as beautiful and unchanged as ever.

"Sammi," he breathed, watching as she sat up in bed with nothing but her nightgown on. The covers fell down in front of her, which made her feel vulnerable even though William had seen her in far less clothing than this.

"Will." They locked eyes, and suddenly she was in his arms. When he enfolded her in his protectiveness, she finally released all of the pent up emotions that had been swirling around inside her since the night before. William slowly sat them down on her bed. At first her sobs came quietly, but as he gently rocked her, Sammi found herself letting go. Bawling, she clutched his shoulders for dear life as she choked out her guilt over her grandfather's death.

"Samantha, it's not your fault." Sammi looked up at him in surprise.

"I know his _death_ isn't my fault, but I shouldn't have left him the way I did. I said something really horrible that day I left the island." William frowned at her.

"What exactly did you say?" She recounted the events of that day as best she could for memory. How it hurt to know that the last thing you said to your dead grandfather was rather spiteful!

(Flashback)

"_Grandfather, this isn't like you!" She exploded. "You have always supported me in my efforts to live a pirate's life! There's something else behind your motives, isn't there?"_

"_As always," said Teague with a slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "I just want the best for you, Samantha, and I'll do everything in my power to give it to you. Even if it means having you hate me."_

"_Well, not even you can give me what I really want," she snapped. "No one can. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down to the docks in hopes that I can chase after at least one of my lifelong dreams."_

"_Maybe you can still catch them," Teague called after her. He chuckled to himself. "I'll see you when you get back."_

"_Don't count on it," Sammi snarled before she left his home behind._

(End flashback)

"I never should've said any of that to him, Will," Sammi sniffed, resting her head on his chest. If she wasn't so distraught over the loss of her beloved grandfather, perhaps she would've realized her close proximity to William. As it was, she never wanted to leave his embrace. He helped her lay down next to him in her bed, and he spooned up against her, taking care to wrap an arm around her waist. It was rather heavenly.

"I'm sure he didn't take it personally," William murmured, running his fingers through her hair. Sammi leaned into his soft touch, savoring it as she knew she probably wouldn't get this chance again. Miss Grace was probably hiding outside her window, ready to pop in at the most in opportune moment. This stray thought caused Sammi's stomach to churn. The last thing she needed to think about right now was William with another girl, especially _that _girl!

"Maybe not," she said shakily, "but what I said came true! I came back too late – I never will get to see him again."

"Not in this life, anyway," William agreed. "But there's always the afterlife."

"I barely believe in the afterlife," she admitted. "I mean, I _want_ to believe, but it's hard. If it weren't for your father's involvement with ferrying the souls of those who died at sea to the Other Side…"

"I know," he whispered. "It's difficult to believe in something that you know so little about." She nodded, relieved he had the same doubts that she had.

"I'm going to miss him so much, Will." Sammi whispered. "He was one of the few people on this earth who truly understood me, without having to try very hard." William sighed.

"You know, those we love never really leave us." Her heart hammered frantically against her chest cavity, threatening to burst free. He wasn't implying what she _thought_ he was implying? Was he?

"What do you mean?" Sammi asked him softly.

"What I mean is, I believe that love transcends all things like time and space," William elaborated. "Love endures, even after death." He gently leaned down towards her, so that their foreheads touched. "And, love endures, even when the one you're parted from is thousands of miles away." Sammi gave a little gasp at that. Why did he have to torment her so?

"Will, please don't…" His dark eyes sparkled as he finally revealed a secret he'd been dying to spill since the moment he saw her.

"Ophelia and I are no longer together." Sammi's eyes grew huge at that.

"Wha… you're not! Really?" _Bollocks, that sounded way too happy. Get a grip, Samantha!_ "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She tried to recover from her slip of the tongue, but William wasn't buying it.

"You're not feeling sorry for me."

"I'm not feeling sorry for you," she admitted.

"And why not, Miss Sparrow?" William breathed into her ear, his voice low and very much seductive.

"Because I-" She trailed off, her courage deserting her at the worst possible moment.

"Because what?" William breathed. He was teasing her; that much she knew. This could only mean one thing…

"I don't feel sorry for you because you happen to have another girl who cares for you very much." She said all of this in a rush, her cheeks starting to grow hot from the admonition.

"And who would that girl be?" William pretended to wonder.

"Me." She stared into his eyes, peeking into the depths of his very soul. Sammi had bared all to William, with no regrets. The only question now was, did he feel the same?

"Great!" _I guess that answers that question_, Sammi thought with glee as her lips met his in a searing kiss. It was like coming home. Finally, she was able to show her best friend how much she loved him, and in the waking world for a change! The best part was how eagerly he reciprocated her actions. William took control of the kiss for awhile, then handed the baton to Sammi. This was how things usually worked between them, an equal sharing of power. It only made sense it would spill over into their love life as well.

When they surfaced for air, Sammi couldn't help but grin at William. His mega-watt smile matched hers, and she hoped that she didn't look quite as goofy as he did at this moment. But what did it matter? She was in love! She'd just gotten what she'd wanted after all these years! Or had she?

"William, what does this mean for us?" She wondered quietly. "Because if this just means friends with benefits, we're going to have a problem." He frowned a bit at that.

"To me, Samantha, this means for life." He regarded her seriously, inwardly praying that he wasn't making assumptions about their relationship. "I'm even prepared to take a whole new outlook on piracy, so that we can experience that time at sea together."

"Oh good," she replied, smiling in relief. "I was just kidding about the friends with benefits thing." But it wasn't bold, not really. They had been secretly wanting each other for years. Had it not been for Sammi's meddling 'friend' _Thérèse_'s interference, they would've begun a relationship long before this.

"I love you, Samantha," William declared. "With all my heart, and all my soul, I love you. I want you in my life – always."

"And you shall have me," she whispered, falling into his embrace again. This was actually happening to her! William practically just _proposed_ to her! It was more of a promise of what was to come, but she knew that William wanted to marry her. To a Turner, marriage was serious business, an expression of the deepest commitment to one's partner. Although she'd grown up believing that marriage was complicated and unnecessary, if William had asked her to elope with him that night, she would've done it. Just then, something struck her as odd.

"You took a big chance, letting Ophelia go like that, especially since you didn't know when or if I was returning to St. Maarten." Sammi was pleasantly surprised that William had decided he wasn't right for Ophelia before she arrived. It certainly saved Sammi a lot of trouble.

"Did I?" William looked amused. "I had a feeling that you'd come back to me… eventually."

"A feeling." Sammi raised her eyebrows at him. Was he aware of their shared dreams? Was that what he was trying to imply? She certainly hoped so! "That's not much to go on."

"Sometimes a feeling is all we have to go on," he replied, ever cryptic.

"Then I'm lucky you had such a feeling." She snuggled closer to him, and he placed a soft kiss upon her brow. At that moment, Sammi could have died of happiness. But she didn't, seeing as she wanted to stick around for the rest of her life with one William Turner the Third.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," he admitted. "I don't believe it was just a feeling. While you were gone, there were times when I believed I felt your presence lingering with mine just after I woke in the mornings." She froze at that, and William squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Sammi, you don't have to feign ignorance any longer to our connection."

"You remember," she breathed, gazing up at him in disbelief. "I can't bloody believe it." He nodded.

"I remember all of it. Every dream we ever shared, ending with the last one where we explored our paradise from above. The dreams were little more than an illusion... but now we have reality."

"I can't believe all that actually penetrated your thick skull. It's a miracle," she whispered.

"You make me believe in miracles." Sammi kissed him. She knew it would take awhile until she felt back to normal, but with William's help, she knew she would learn to accept her grandfather's death. Already, some of her sadness had lifted, just from being with the one who was her soulmate.

"Sammi, will you play me a song on your guitar?" William asked. She knew exactly what he was asking, that he wanted to her to continue to play even though it reminded her of her grandfather. Teague had taught her everything she knew about playing the guitar. Sammi had done the exact same thing to William, asking for him to continue to draw after his grandfather Bootstrap had, for all intents and purposes, died. It was not surprising that he wanted to return the favor.

"It'll take me about a week or so to get something together," she said slowly. "Will that work for you?" He smiled against her, thrilled she wasn't going to let her talent go to waste.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to hear you play – I've missed it." Sammi already knew William enjoyed hearing her play, it just felt good to hear him say it. They lay like that until Sammi's stomach insisted it needed food.

333

Later that morning, Sammi and William emerged from her room, hand in hand. As the rest of the family was visiting the Turners, the only one on hand to see them was Faith, who had since moved in with the Sparrows. (She couldn't bear to live alone in the cottage that she'd shared with Teague.) Faith truly smiled for the first time since Teague's death, and pulled them into an embrace, congratulating them on figuring out something she'd known for years. Then she decided to make them something to eat, as Sammi had yet to eat breakfast.

As she set about making pancakes, she thought to herself that Teague had been right! They'd both known that the disease that plagued him when they first met had returned, that he only had a few months left. Teague decided to set events in motion that would allow him to use his death to hopefully bring Sammi and William together. Faith was only sorry he couldn't have lived to see his efforts succeed!

There was still one more consolation he had planned for Sammi and the rest of the Sparrow family. Faith was certain everything would fall into place, but if there were complications she would be on hand to set everyone straight.

End Ch. 27

A/N: Sorry it's so late. This chapter had really been plaguing me, I wanted to get the Wammi reunion just right. There's only a few chapters left before I wrap this story up. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me – I really do appreciate it.

P.S. Fixed the part about Sammi's guitar. I'd forgotten that she'd left it at home! My readers are so good at catching little details that I have missed. :)


	29. It Takes Two

OK Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Ahh! It's been four months since my last update! I'm so sorry. I've been undergoing a lot of changes in my life right now, and it's just been hectic. Plus my whole obsession with Star Trek has kind of been distracting. But I promised I'd finished this fic, and I shall. My goal is to have it completed by December 31st.

Thanks again to my wonderful, beta, xylot3. She's come through for me once again!

Ch. 28: It Takes Two

It takes two to make a thing go right  
It takes two to make it outta sight!

-Rob Base and D.J. E-Z Rock

333

_Location: St. Maarten, earlier that morning_

Sammi and William came down to find Faith in the kitchen. As they scarfed down Faith's delicious blueberry pancakes, Sammi informed William about what happened during her voyage. William was thrilled that her fellow travelers had chosen her to be their captain. He was horrified when she spoke of discovering France's secret slave force. And he was mighty confused by the mysterious power of the coveted gems.

"Why do the French need those gems so badly?" William asked. "To sell them?"

"Have you even been listening?" Sammi sighed. "They need the gems to power their machines."

"I knew that," William said with a sheepish smile. He'd tried to pay attention, really he had.

"And the Frenchmen are on their way here, today, to harvest more gems and quite possibly murder my father as well as one of us!" Dramatic as ever, Sammi clutched at her chest in mock-horror.

"Don't worry." William took her hand in his. "Our families will protect the cave and make sure the Frenchmen don't cause trouble."

"Speaking of families, why don't we go see what they are up to," Sammi suggested.

"No need!" Jack announced as he paraded into the room, with Eva and Teague trailing behind him.

"Sammi!"

"You're back!" Her siblings cried as she was suddenly ambushed on both sides.

"William, help! They're choking me," she gasped. They backed off, giving her a chance to stand and receive a proper hug. "I missed you two," Sammi admitted.

"It wasn't the same without you," Teague said, ever honest.

"Well, I didn't miss you that much," Eva sniffed, her nose in the air.

"Uh huh," Sammi said knowingly. The Turners and her mum arrived moments later and there were happy reunions all around.

"Sammi! It's really you!" Dani, Jamie, and Char pounced on their favorite young pirate.

"In the flesh, luvs," Sammi reassured them, ruffling their heads in turn. "Geez, if I'd known I would've received this kind of reception, I would've come home sooner!" She winked slyly at William, who blushed.

"Sammi, come see our new puppy!" Dani and Char pulled her hand towards them as James nodded enthusiastically.

"No, Sammi needs to see my room!" Eva insisted, yanking on her other hand in the opposite direction. "I redecorated it and everything!"

"Our puppy is better than your stupid room, Eva," Dani insisted.

"Nuh uh," Eva cried, sticking out her tongue at her friend. "You take that back, Danielle Turner!"

"Make me," Dani smirked. Sammi didn't understand why the parents didn't just jump in an intervene before things got too out of hand, but they seemed preoccupied.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Teague, Jamie, and Char chanted as they watched their sisters circle each other. Somehow, during all of the confusion, Sammi managed to wrestle her hands away from her captors.

"As great as it is to see everyone," Sammi cried over the din, "I need to head down to the harbor and meet up with my crew. We're expecting someone – or some_ones_, rather – with less-than-favorable intentions toward our family and I want to be there when we detain them."

"No need," Jack said brightly. "We've already captured him." Sammi didn't miss the dark looks exchanged between her and William's parents.

"Excuse me?" Sammi glanced at William, whose expression held as much confusion as her own.

"What's going on?" Eva wanted to know, abandoning her argument with Dani for the moment. "Tell us, Father."

"Yes, tell us," Dani chimed in. Soon all of the children were clamoring for an explanation.

"I will, but I need to talk with Sammi and William first," Jack promised.

"But what about me?" Teague protested, affronted. "Ten is definitely old enough to know about what's really going on."

"I need you to stay here and look after the children while we talk," Jack insisted. Frowning at being left out, Teague turned to appeal to his mother. But when she mouthed the word 'later', Teague decided to abide by his parents' wishes. Just so long as he eventually found out the truth…

"Hey, you lot," he announced, calling the children over. "I know where Mum keeps her secret stash of cookies…"

"Where, Teague?" Charlotte asked.

"Show us!" Jamie begged.

Silently thanking Teague for keeping their offspring occupied, Ana turned to her eldest and ushered her out of the kitchen. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and William followed them into the Sparrows' bedroom where they could have privacy.

Closing the door behind him with a resounding clang, William took a seat next to his best friend on the bed. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him as if it were the most natural pose in the world. The parents looked at each other, unable to contain their shock.

"So, tell us, what's really going on?" Sammi asked, not comprehending the strange looks the parents were sending her and William.

"In a minute," Ana said, distracted. "Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Sammi and William glanced at each other, both trying desperately not to laugh.

"Are you two…?" Elizabeth gasped. Sammi grinned at William as he gave her a tiny nod. The young pirate captain decided they'd been kept in dark for long enough.

"We are," Sammi confirmed with a smile. "William finally figured out that what he was looking for, was, in fact, me."

"Sammi," William groaned, shaking his head. "I wouldn't put it exactly like that," he insisted at the stares of his father and the Sparrows. "But it is true that we are courting as of this morning." Will and Elizabeth exchanged a knowing look, as did Ana and Jack. It seemed they had a chance at their families being united by blood after all!

"I can't believe it! I always knew you two would end up together," Elizabeth gushed.

"I'm just glad you two finally came to your senses," said Ana. Both women's faces were alight with joy, as their children's happiness added to their own.

"So am I," agreed Will. "We weren't sure if you'd see what you'd been missing."

"I was stubborn, and he was misinformed," said Sammi. "We both had to court other people to see what we were missing."

"Wait, who did you court?" Jack wanted to know.

"David." William inwardly winced, not wanting to think about Sammi with David. But it wasn't because he was jealous, not at all.

"Ah, that makes sense," said Ana, pursing her lips. "I knew that poor boy had a thing for you."

"Just like Ophelia had a thing for me," William added. "But we weren't right for each other." Sammi nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully, William and I were able to work out our differences. We had some trying times, but what love is worth it without sacrifice?"

"Well said, Samantha," praised her father, as he remembered giving up pirating for half the year to be with Ana and raise their family together. "This is bloody fantastic," Jack exclaimed, hugging his daughter and William in turn. "Finally, I don't have to worry about my daughter being taken advantage of by the one she's courting."

"That may be true," said Will, "but I cannot say the same about my son. If I recall correctly, Sparrows can be very persuasive." Sammi just smiled sweetly at the Turners as William flushed in embarrassment. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, hoping he would realize there was nothing to be ashamed of. Their parents supported their relationship! It was like a dream come true, not to have to hide her true feelings for her best friend any longer. She could express them as much as she pleased in public, within reason of course.

"So, about the Frenchmen," William said loudly, bringing their attention back to the original reason for the meeting.

"Yes, what's this about, Father?" Sammi asked, once everyone had gotten over their shock of realizing that she and William were_ finally_ together.

"It's like this," Jack began. "When you mentioned the Frenchman who was pursuing you last night, I took it upon myself to search for him down at the docks this morning," the pirate lord explained. "Imagine my surprise when I spotted him sitting out on the dock, as calm as you please. It wasn't much trouble for Will and I to subdue him. He kept insisting that we had the wrong man, so we gagged him before we tossed him in the _Pearl_'s brig." Sammi frowned. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

"Did you see Norrington around?" She wondered. "I need to speak with him."

"Bloody hell, Samantha, that bastard's dead!" Jack exclaimed. "Why would I happen to see a dead man this morning?"

"Because he's a ghost," his daughter informed him. She went on to explain the powers of the gems the French were so keen on harvesting actually allowed ghosts to be seen by the living if they were nearby.

"Sorry, love," said Jack. "Haven't seen ol' Norrie-face in seventeen years, and I'd like to keep it that way." He shuddered in horror, remembering how the Commodore had once been a part of his crew.

"Hmm," Sammi muttered. Something didn't quite feel right to her. She had a feeling her parents were keeping a critical piece of information from her. Elizabeth glanced worriedly at Ana.

"What's wrong, Mum?" William wondered. "The Frenchman's caught. Why the long face?" Ana trembled in Jack's arms.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm ready," Ana said, her voice determined.

"Tell us what?" Sammi asked, scooting even closer to her new boyfriend.

"There's something you two don't know about that man, Debouvier," Ana said slowly, as if every word hurt to speak. "I would recognize that evil face anywhere. He's the very same man that raped my older sister years ago and also the same one who drugged me when we visited the Turkish prison."

"That's – that's impossible," Sammi muttered. "No way. I've spent too many months with him to know that he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Listen to me, Samantha!" Ana fumed. "You were not there to see it. Debouvier tried to steal me away from Jack – I'll never forgive him for that, nor the death of my sister." William gulped as he recalled that very incident. Sammi, on the other hand, had no recollection, as she had not been allowed to visit the Turkish prison.

"I remember him!" William realized. "He was really nice to me, but I always thought there was something eerie about him. He was unnaturally pale, almost with skin like a vampire. Sammi, you actually sailed with this man?"

"Yes, but -" William interrupted her.

"Has he made any advances towards you?" She hesitated.

"Well…not really, but there were a few times where I felt uncomfortable around him. He kept staring at my chest, but he insisted he was only looking at my gold Fleur de Lis necklace."

"I'll bet David was always around just in case you needed protection," William predicted. Sammi frowned.

"How did you know that?" William smiled.

"Because it's what I would've done." Sammi threw her hands up in frustration.

"He didn't do anything to me, alright? I didn't need protecting. Besides, Debouvier was my most experienced and knowledgeable crewmember," she informed them. "He saved the ship several times over. If he'd wanted to harm me in any way, he had plenty of chances during the voyage. I don't believe he wants to hurt any of us. "

"Don't be naïve, Samantha," Jack gently chided. "He's just biding his time. Perhaps he didn't have the opportunity to harm you with your younger crew members around. I'm sure they were protective of you as well." Sammi reluctantly nodded.

"They were." She missed Fletcher, Horner, and Ted, and wished to check up on them as soon as possible. It was her responsibility as captain to look out for their safety. She linked eyes with all four adults in the room. "I know I just got back, and I really do want to spend time with you, but I need to go down to the docks and speak with my crew to find out what happened to the other Frenchmen who were supported to arrive. And keep an eye out for Norrie, I suppose," she added in an afterthought.

"Wait a moment, how many Frenchmen were after you?" Elizabeth wondered. Sammi shrugged.

"I don't know, but it sure wasn't just one. Think about it. Regardless if Debouvier is involved in the plot or not, he still came back from France on my ship," Sammi pointed out.

"Meaning the others who crewed the French ship are still at large," Jack finished in horror.

"Exactly," Sammi finished, as William shot her a worried look.

"We'd better get down there right away – there's no telling what's happened while we've been sitting around and talking," Ana fretted.

"Aye, luv. Let's go stop the French before this mess gets out of hand," Jack affirmed.

333

Leaving Faith behind to watch the younger children, the Sparrow and Turner clans raced down to the docks to await the incoming French ship. When they arrived at the harbor, they quickly realized that the _Roi Solei_ was nowhere to be found.

"Bugger!" Sammi swore.

"Maybe they haven't arrived yet," suggested the optimistic William.

"Or maybe they have," said Elizabeth, trying to be realistic. "There are plenty of secret nooks and crannies to tie up a ship on the island's edge. If they don't want to be found, they won't be."

"I've got to find my crew and ask them if they saw anything," Sammi exclaimed, brushing past William as inspiration struck. She clambered down the dock to her ship's berth, and found her small but sturdy vessel relaxing in the warm Caribbean waters.

"I can't believe they aren't up yet," she grumbled as she approached the _Wicked Wench_. "Horner! Fletcher! Ted! Daaaaaaaaaaavid!" She called. "You slugabeds get up here right now! This is your captain speaking. That's an order, on the double!" But no one answered her.

_That's odd_, Captain Sparrow thought to herself. _They're usually too afraid of what might happen if they disobeyed an order. _She climbed onto the ship and conducted a brief search of the area, only to come up empty handed. Where the hell were they? _Maybe they got hungry or something, and went ashore in search of a home-cooked meal,_ she reasoned.

Sammi proceeded to check the galley for a note from her crew explaining their absence. Sure enough, she found a note on the table but it was not written in one of her crewmembers' handwriting. She tore open the seal, as the letter was addressed to her. But what she found wasn't a simple 'be right back' message. Instead, she found something far more sinister.

"Oh no," she moaned as she skimmed the contents of the letter. "They've been kidnapped by the Frenchmen! All four of them! How did this happen?" Now she was furious. Norrie was supposed to delay the French from arriving. What had gone wrong? "Where's that bloody ghost when you need him?" she screeched.

"No need to shout," came the irritated, disembodied voice.

"Where have you BEEN?" she spat. He gave a long, suffering sigh.

"The French soon figured out that I couldn't harm them, so they disregarded my presence, arrived on the island this morning, and took your crew just after your father and Mr. Turner left with Monsieur Debouvier as their hostage."

"Well, for Pete's sake, where did the French take my crew?" Sammi cried, almost hysterical. After all, she felt responsible for the lives of each of her men, and especially for her old friend David's.

From the dock, the Sparrows and Turners watched, dumbfound, as Sammi shouted and waved her arms at what they perceived to be thin air. William, of course, knew she was talking to Norrington.

"I followed them into my cave, where the French had been resuming their work on that machine," the specter explained. "Samantha, the French have all four boys tied up so that there's no chance of escape. That's where I was, why I didn't come find you sooner."

"Oh. Right," Sammi muttered, embarrassed that she'd yelled at him before she knew the whole story. "How many French were there?"

"At least twenty," was the ghost's grim answer.

"Twenty? Bugger, bugger, bugger…" Sammi went on a tirade that lasted a full two minutes before she was able to calm herself. "Alright," she sighed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Nothing we can do about it now. We need to tell my parents and the Turners about what happened."

"What do you mean 'we'?" The scowl was apparent even in his voice.

"Oh, c'mon," Sammi coaxed. "You'll get to talk with Elizabeth again," she reminded him.

"I'd rather not without my body," was his stiff reply. _Ghosts!_

"Where's your gem?" She wondered.

"The bloody French searched the ship and confiscated our only gem, therefore I cannot take my usual human form," was his bitter reply.

"Those greedy bastards," she fumed. "Don't worry, Norrie, I'll steal one back somehow for you, but for now you'll have to do without a body."

"If I must." The ghost gave a long suffering sigh. "But only if I get to scare your father."

"You're on!" Sammi grinned.

333

With Norrington secretly gliding at her side, Sammi returned to her waiting family. She was just about to explain what had happened to her crew, when Jack yelped in surprise.

"Someone just gave me a wedgie!" He cried, rubbing his sore backside. "Was it you, whelp?"

"No, it wasn't me, Jack," Will insisted. "Why would I want to give you a wedgie?" Jack shrugged.

"Maybe you just imagined it," Elizabeth suggested, smelling a fight brewing.

"I did not bloody imagine – owwwww!" The infamous pirate howled, as his hat was yanked off his head. Jack grabbed for it, but it continued to float in midair.

"Now that's interesting," Sammi mused, as she watched her father jumping up in his failing attempts to get his hat back.

"What the hell?" Sammi's father screeched. "I want my hat back! A pirate is nothing without his or her hat!"

"Father, there's something you should know," Sammi began cautiously. She wasn't sure how her father would react to hearing Norrington's voice after all those years.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The drawl floated out of the air. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever seen."

"Ana, Norrie's come back to haunt me!" Jack rushed over to Ana and trembled in his life-partner's arms. "I can't take this pressure!"

"Stop being such a wuss and come back here," Sammi snapped at him. "I'm sure Norrie has important information he wants to share with all of us."

"But he hates me," Jack whined.

"I do not hate you, I merely object to your personal lifestyle," Norrington insisted.

"Is that better than flat-out hate?" Jack wondered.

"Much better," Norrington encouraged him. "I didn't stay in this life to haunt you, Sparrow, that's for sure."

"Oh good," Jack sighed in relief.

This led into a most awkward silence that even Sammi did not know how to break. Everyone looked around nervously, as if expecting the ghost to appear any second. Miss Sparrow watched as the Turners held a quick discussion, bending their heads together for relative privacy. Mrs. Turner nodded, as they had come to an agreement. Emboldened by her husband's encouragement, Elizabeth stepped forward.

"James," Elizabeth said softly, addressing the ghost. "Why did you stay here, instead of moving on?"

"Elizabeth." Norrington's voice was tinged with sadness. "It's a long story. The main reason is that I wished to watch over you and your child while Will was gone. Hello, William."

"Thank you for looking after them when I could not," Will replied, holding Elizabeth tight.

"Oh James," Elizabeth sighed, saddened by the sacrifice of her one time fiancée. "You didn't have to do that, to sacrifice the afterlife for me. But I don't understand… why did you stay once my husband returned?" Norrington didn't answer.

"I don't think this is the time for an intimate discussion about Norrie's sad life as a ghost," Sammi cautioned.

"Excuse me," the ghost sniffed haughtily. "Young lady, I happened to save your life and William's when you were children, so you had better treat me with respect."

"You did?" Elizabeth and Ana gasped in union.

"It's a long story," William muttered. "We'll tell you later."

"Alright," Jack conceded. "But we'll hold you to it." Sammi and William nodded. They would enjoy telling the tale of how Norrington alerted Ms. Dijon to save them from harm. Sammi remembered that day like it was yesterday. She and William had been playing pirates and had wandered into a cave by the seashore. They hadn't noticed how far the tide had come in before it was almost too late. If Ms. Dijon hadn't found them when she did, they would've drowned…

"Well, Sammi, did you find them on your ship?" William wanted to know.

"Huh?" Sammi shook herself out of her reverie. She'd heard a pleasant voice but hadn't quite been able to discern the words. "What'd you say, Will?"

"Where's David? Where's your crew?" William asked again. "Why aren't they coming to help us?"

"They can't help us because they've been kidnapped," Sammi informed them, her features grim as she thought of what the French might do to her friends in order to gather information. "I sure hope they're faring alright." If her crewmembers were harmed because their captors wanted to get to her, Sammi would have a hard time forgiving herself…

"Welcome to the world of captaining, luv," Jack said, pulling his daughter into a hug. "It's not just about being the boss all the time. You come to regard your crew almost as family, and if one of them is taken from you, it hurts right here." He beat his chest over the place where his heart resided.

"But whatever has happened to them is not your fault, Sammi," William added. "You must realize this."

"I do intellectually," she insisted. "But emotionally, it's a different story…"

"Sammi, how do you know they were kidnapped?" Elizabeth asked, in spite of herself.

"This," Sammi said grimly, holding up the parchment. "It tells us everything we need to know about their disappearances."

"Read us the ransom note, Samantha," her mother urged.

"Okay, but it's not pretty," she cautioned. Sammi cleared her throat.

--

_To whom it may concern,_

_The crew of the _Wicked Wench_ has been taken prisoner, and will be killed if my demands are not made._

_Jack Sparrow delivered, unarmed._

_Anamaria Sparrow or Samantha Sparrow delivered, unarmed._

_  
It is a reasonable trade, two lives for four. The young men will be returned unharmed, if Jack and his beautiful partner or daughter arrive on time at the appointed place. Meet me tonight at ten o'clock outside the lighthouse. Come alone. If I suspect a trap, those four young men will be killed. If the authorities are notified, they will be killed. If they attempt to cheat the trade, they will be killed. I will be expecting you tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_An Old Enemy_

_--_

Jack's throat tightened as the letter was read. He wasn't afraid for himself, but was angry that his life-partner and daughter had been made targets. And if Debouvier was locked away on the _Pearl,_ who was it who sent the letter? Jack had plenty of old enemies, but he couldn't think of one that had the motivation to specifically target Ana or Sammi.

"What do we do, Jack?" Will asked softly. After a moment, Jack answered him.

"You'll have to use me as bait and plan an ambush. It's our only chance," the pirate insisted.

"And I'll be going with you," Ana bravely vowed, latching on to Jack's arm. Sammi glared at her parents.

"You can't both go! If something happens to you two, who will raise Teague and Eva? I'll go in Mum's place, Father. I've been itching to kick the living daylights out of those French bastards anyway."

"Sammi, don't," William warned. "You have to let your mother go."

"Why?" The young pirate captain frowned at him.

"This is no different situation when my father thought he had to sacrifice himself to Calypso so that I could live." This was what that felt like? How had William lived with himself knowing he could've been the cause of his father's death had Bootstrap not intervened?

"Will, we should start rounding up our allies who live on the island," Elizabeth urged.

"Right, we'll need time to plan and prepare for the ambush," Ana added.

"We should ready our ships just in case they decide to escape by sea," Will mused. Jack held up his hands before he was bombarded by more suggestions.

"Here's what I think we should do. As much as I'd love to go running off to find our friends right now, it just wouldn't work. First, we plan. I say we should go back to my home, brainstorm as many thoughts as we can, then divide and delegate the responsibilities, ay? Agreed?"

"Fine with me," said Elizabeth. Everyone else was in agreement, so they all turned and went back the way they came.

However, the talk on the way home did not go according to Sammi's plan when her father pulled her aside from the group. Jack had decided that because she was too young (or perhaps it was because she was a woman), Sammi would be staying at the Sparrow home and helping Faith watch the children while the battle raged down at the docks.

"Samantha, you're staying home, and that's the end of it," Jack insisted.

"The hell I will!" Sammi snarled. "Those are my crewmembers, not yours. I get to decide if I want to risk my life to save them or not. And I choose to help save them!"

"It's not happening," Jack stood firm. "There's something fishy going on around here, and I don't like it. Somehow, Simon Debouvier is involved in all this, I would bet my life on it. Why else would he bother to work on your ship, Samantha?"

"I have no idea!" She yelled. "I just want to be involved in the rescue mission. It's my right as a pirate."

"I can't allow you to be put in danger," Jack growled. "It's my right as a Father, because I actually give a damn whether you live or die." Sammi grunted in frustration.

"If you lock me in my room at home, I'll just escape," she challenged. Jack gave her a grim smile.

"That's why young William will be guarding the door. I know I can count on him wanting to keep you safe."

"Indeed," said William, who had walked up behind them. "Sammi, please don't be mad. It's what's best for you."

Sammi wanted to murder them all.

333

_Later that night, the Sparrow home_

The Turners and the Sparrows were preparing to leave for battle with the Frenchmen. The final showdown between Jack Sparrow and his anonymous enemy was about to take place, and there was nothing Sammi could do about it. How she wished she'd done things differently! Maybe if she had gone straight to her parents and explained the situation about the Frenchmen when she'd found out months ago, her friend David wouldn't be missing.

Earlier, Jack had stopped by Mrs. Samoa's home by the lighthouse to inform her that her son had been kidnapped, but that they were doing everything they could to get him back. Mrs. Samoa had been so distraught by the news, that she asked to have her three other children spend the night at the Sparrow home so that she could participate in the fight for her son's life. The lighthouse had been temporarily closed down for repairs that day, so she could afford some time away from her usual never-ending job. (It had been David's job, but it had fallen to her once he'd left the island.)

Sammi didn't want to just sit back and allow someone else to fight her battles for her, but at the moment, she was rather tied-up. She estimated her parents and the Turners would head down to the docks in an hour or so, which meant she didn't have much time. But she remained hopeful that she'd find a way out of her bonds. It was a fool's hope, but she had to try.

"Psst, Will, I need your help." She whispered, struggling against her bonds. Jack had securely tied her body to a chair, and Sammi wanted the rope undone _now_! Ana hadn't been crazy about the arrangement, but her father insisted that physical restraint would be the only way to keep Sammi from following them into battle and death. That, and a sentry.

As Jack had planned, William sat on the bed beside her, on Sammi-guard duty.

"I'm not letting you out, Sammi," he said, yawning as if bored. He was thoroughly engrossed in one of Sammi's old pirate adventure books.

"But it hurts!" she whined. Indeed, the restraints were rather uncomfortable.

"That's not going to work, Sammi." William just shook his head at her. He knew Jack hadn't tied her bonds so that they would hurt. She was just exaggerating, as usual.

"Please, Will? If we're going to be doing this courting thing, I need to be able to count on you." So she was pulling out the big guns, was she? William could handle that.

"You can always count on me, but I can't let you endanger yourself, you know that," William said gently, placing his hand over hers.

"But I'm their captain!" She fumed. "It's my job to be accountable for all of their lives. If I present myself as bait, maybe you can hide and take out the head Frenchman."

"I don't know," William muttered. "It sounds awfully risky. I promised your father that I'd keep you safe." Sammi knew she had to be extremely persuasive now, for William was either going to cave in the next minute, or he would stand firm by his need to keep her safe. But she was a silver-tongued Sparrow, she knew she could pull it off. She had to try, anyway…

"Will, you decided to honor the pirate way when you decided to court me," she reminded him. "And that means, I'm your captain, and I'm ordering you to let me go! But I want us to do this together. We're stronger together, we always have been. With you by my side, I can accomplish almost anything."

"That's true, we do make a good team," William admitted. "But I can't-" Sammi interrupted him.

"I need you to treat me like real a person, Will, not some girl you put up on a pedestal like you did with Ophelia. I can defend myself as well as the next man. If you're going to serve on my ship as my first mate, we'll be doing battle together frequently. Your father had realized your mother to be his equal and they will fight side by side tonight. I need you to do the same for me."

"This has nothing to do with your fighting ability!" Her boyfriend protested. "I know you could hold your own against me in a swordfight any day! I just don't want to lose you. I don't want our relationship over before it begins."

"Neither do I," Sammi said, rather despondently. "Look, if we wound the leader, the rest of the Frenchmen will be directionless without someone to give them orders. Also, they won't have any personal motivation to kill my father or to kidnap me. It all stops with the leader."

"I don't know if we can pull this off just the two of us," William worried. "I'd consider it if we had at least another person on our side."

"That's why we need to free Debouvier from the brig of my father's ship," she explained the crazier part of her plan.

"No, absolutely not. He can't be trusted!" William argued. "You heard your parents earlier."

"I think he can be trusted," Sammi argued. "I don't think he's a rapist, Will. I just don't get that vibe from him."

"Neither did your mother, and she almost got kidnapped by him back at the Turkish Prison," young Turner retorted.

"I have my father's sense of intuition, Will, and my intuition tells me Debouvier will be the perfect ally," she said patiently.

"And your father believes he's a rapist and murderer!" Sammi winced at that.

"It doesn't make sense, I know. But my father has to be mistaken!" she insisted. "I think his experience at the Turkish prison is clouding his judgment."

"If you'd only been there, Sammi!" William protested. "That man was practically salivating over your mother, who you happen to look very much alike. I don't want an animal like that getting his hands on you!"

"He's not an animal!" Sammi sighed, wishing she hadn't yelled that last part. But she had worked with the man for many months, and aside from the odd glance, had received nothing but courtesy from him. "Look, Will, if you're going to be my first mate, you have got to start now. I can't be in a relationship with someone whose single goal is to protect me. Sure, it's nice, sweet even, but I have to be allowed to be myself. I was born a pirate, and I accepted the position as captain of the _Wicked Wench_, one I don't plan on relinquishing in the near future. It's my duty to rescue my crew. Will you help me?"

William stared at her for a long time. He seemed to be considering the pros and cons to her offer. Finally, he gave her a simple smile once he reached his conclusion.

"Alright, we'll do this as a team," William agreed, much to Sammi's delight. "I don't like using you as bait, but it's the most sensible plan of action. If the Frenchman is distracted by your beauty, maybe I'll be able to get a clear shot."

"Excellent," she agreed as he freed her from her bonds. "And Debouvier?" William hesitated.

"I don't know, Sammi."

"Will, I need you to trust me on this one," she insisted. They locked eyes as she whispered,

"Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly. It's him I don't trust," he admitted. "But I'll agree to it this one time, against my better judgment."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "That means so much to me."

"I know." William helped her up into a standing position, and pulled her close. "For good luck." They kissed quietly, pouring all the love they had for each other into the kiss. All too soon, Sammi pulled away.

"We need to go," she whispered, gathering up her spare weapons that littered her floor and attaching them to her belt.

"How are we going to get out of here?" He wondered. "There are too many people downstairs for us to sneak by." Sammi beamed at him.

"We'll climb down the tree outside my window. I've done it dozens of times." He just shook his head.

"Sammi, even though I've known you forever, you're still full of surprises."

"You bet your ass I am," she said with a wink, quietly opening her window so they could climb out. "C'mon, let's go save my crew." And then they descended to freedom.

333

End Ch. 28

A/N: Let me know if you think it's worth it that I bust my but to pull off a kick-ass ending. Cause I need the encouragement. I've got 2 Star Trek fics demanding my attention (on my other penname) and I'll be busy the closer the holidays approach. Just a quick message will do nicely! I appreciate it.

Thanks again for waiting, everyone. I told you I wouldn't abandon my fic!


	30. My Sacrifice Part I

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here it is, the one you've all been waiting for! I'm sorry I didn't get it up in December – I would have if my sister hadn't given me these old Star Trek fanzines for Christmas. (Needless to say, I was fascinated by them.) But the pull to finish this story was strong. This is the second to last chapter, everyone! It's definitely the hardest one to write because I have to make sure I don't forget any loose threads. If I made a mistake and violated my own canon, I apologize. Just let me know and I will fix it.

I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride! I've been waiting to reveal these things to you for over a year now. The chapter is so long that I need to separate it into two parts, but I'll post the second part very soon.

As always, thanks again to my wonderful, beta, Nahr. She's come through for me once again!

Ch. 29: My Sacrifice: Part I

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant_

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

-Creed

333

_Location: St. Maarten, later that night _

Sneaking out under the cover of darkness, Sammi and William succeeded in reaching the docks without being seen. William still wasn't happy about including the Frenchman in their plans, but he figured that as long as he stayed by Sammi's side, she would be safe. As they slipped onto the docks, they couldn't help hearing some sort of commotion over at the lighthouse. Sammi thought that was odd, as David's family was staying at her house that night. But as she had more important things on her mind, Sammi discarded this information as irrelevant.

Thunder continued to rumble in the distance as the two seventeen year-olds quietly climbed aboard the _Pearl_. Sammi was thankful that no guard was present, as all hands were meeting with her father back at the house to plan the ambush on the cave. Climbing into the bowels of the ship, they clambered down the hall toward the brig. Needless to say, the occupant was glad to see them.

"Captain Sparrow!" A relieved Debouvier came to the barred door. "And to think I had just resigned myself to my new home."

"We're busting you out of here," said Sammi, as William unlocked the cell.

"Good thing you had a spare key," William muttered as Debouvier slipped past them. "Now what, _Captain _Sparrow?"

"Now we fill him in as soon as we get off the ship," Sammi informed him. "And I don't appreciate the sarcasm." She straightened up, sticking her nose in the air in the imitation of a lady of high society. "If you're going to be a member of my crew, you are to treat your captain with utmost respect." William glared at her, and she gave him a cheeky wink.

"Will you two hurry up?" Debouvier called over his shoulder. "The others are counting on us."

"We're right behind you," Sammi replied, tugging William along behind her. They slunk off the ship, heading towards Norrington's cave with the intent to free David, Horner, Fletcher, and Ted. And if Sammi was lucky, she'd take a few of their French captors with them.

333

The unlikely trio of Sammi, William, and Debouvier discussed their plan of action before they entered the cave. Debouvier agreed that while he didn't like Sammi putting herself in danger, using her as bait was their best action.

"…And while you and I distract the Frenchmen, William will sneak inside, find a suitable hiding spot, and take out the leader." Sammi finished.

"You won't kill him, will you?" Debouvier anxiously asked William.

"No, I'll just wound him. Why do you ask?" The young Turner frowned. Sammi too was worried by Debouvier's sudden concern for their enemy. The older man sighed.

"It's time I explained myself, and the reason why I agreed to join your crew. I know the leader of the French expedition personally."

"What?" Sammi and William exclaimed in unison. Could this man have been in cahoots with the French all along? Debouvier threw up his hands in defense.

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh really?" Sammi said coolly, shaking her finger at the frightened Frenchman. "Then you'd better start explaining fast."

"I will. I was originally the designer of this science experiment forty years ago when I was but a young man of twenty," Debouvier began. "I know what kind of power those men are dabbling with, and it would be a powerful tool if the technology was only available to France. The King's dream was to build an empire with this new contraption, which relied on a large slave force for mining and production. I have been trying to prevent the current scientist from succeeding and reporting his findings to the king. This particular scientist is disturbed – your ransom note is evidence of that."

"Obviously," said Sammi, her arms crossed.

"We have had dealings together in the past, but our days of friendship are long since past," Debouvier promised. "I swear it."

"So you're a scientist as well," Sammi inferred. The Frenchman nodded. "Huh, I never knew that," she mused as she digested this new information.

"There are plenty of things you do not know about me, Samantha," Debouvier said, his tone grave.

"So you're not working with the French," William cut in. "Or so you say. There's no way we can know for sure. You could be trying to double-cross us!"

"You were gone for quite some time when you observed the crew of the _Roi Soleil_ back in France," Sammi added. "How do we know that you aren't here to assist the French in their experiment? You could just deliver me into their hands, like the ransom wanted."

"You just have to trust me," Debouvier said calmly. The suspicious William asked,

"Why did your feelings towards the experiment change?" The Frenchman smiled sadly.

"I fell in love with someone here on the island. It was then that I realized that I didn't want to be a part of the king's hidden agenda of world domination. So I hid the equipment in the cave and sealed off the entrance in hopes that no one would find it and the precious gems again."

"So how did the Frenchmen find it?" Sammi wanted to know.

"Our scientist knew of its location." Debouvier's wizened face revealed his anger. "I have a few things I want to say to him once we enter the cave. Our scientist and leader of the expedition will be so surprised to see me there, that William should be able to easily slip inside and take the shot. But not to kill…"

"I know," William said wearily. He wondered why Debouvier feared for the scientist's safety if he hated the man.

"I hope I'm not interrupting the fun," drawled a familiar, disembodied voice.

"Norrie!" Sammi grinned at the sudden appearance of her invisible friend. "So glad you could join us."

"Yes, well, I thought you might be needing me," said the ghost. "I've been listening to your plan, and it sounds flawless, with one exception."

"What's that?" William wondered.

"How are they going to know in which direction to maneuver the French scientist? You need a clear shot, William."

"That's true," the boy realized. "What would you suggest?"

"How about I give you a signal?" said that ghost. "I can float over near William's hiding place and wave. The gems in the cave will give me my form back, and the Frenchmen completely disregard my presence now that they know I cannot physically interfere."

"Norrie, I do believe you are a genius!" Sammi exclaimed. "I would kiss you if weren't a ghost."

"I would rather you didn't," Norrington said dryly.

"Me too," William added, snaking his arm around her.

"So you two finally figured out what was there between you all along?" From his tone of voice, Sammi could tell the ghost was rather pleased by this new development.

"Yes, William and I are together. But there's no time to dwell on that!" She turned to her other two companions. "Alright, are we ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," William responded, taking her left hand and pressing it to his lips. "Let's do it."

"Please be careful, Samantha," Debouvier cautioned. "That scientist is an extremely disturbed man, and when he sees the sight of you, there's no telling what he might do."

"Noted," she sighed in frustration. "Why does no one think I can take care of myself?" Not waiting for an answer, she asked, "Shall we go?"

Debouvier answered by running his fingers over the cave wall and finding the niche that enclosed lever, allowing the secret door to open. Sammi went inside first, with Debouvier close behind. Norrington floated above them, lighting their path as they advanced forward in the damp, gloomy cavern. William lagged a bit, as he was supposed to stay back until the opportune moment presented itself. Now all he could do was wait…

333

"Uh hello-ello-ello?" Sammi's voice and footsteps echoed in the cave. She could hear the faint sounds of tinkering from the far end of the cave that blocked from her line of vision. "Is anyone here? I know I'm early, but I'm here for the ransom."

"All of you, stay there," a low, unseen voice ordered. Footsteps announced the arrival of the man that Sammi had only seen once, when spying on him in that very cave months ago.

"Ah, Samantha Sparrow," the pale scientist greeted her, emerging from the darkness that hid him. "What a delight it is to feast my eyes upon you." At that moment, thunder sounded from outside. The storm arrived in full force, adding to the eerie atmosphere of the cave. Two guards approached her and Alain, relieving them of their weapons.

"Look, I'm here about my crew," Sammi said, ignoring his creepy statement. This guy looked as old as her father! Just feeling his eyes on her made her skin crawl. "You have to let them go! If I give myself up to you, that's the deal." She felt rather naked without her trusty Turner-made sword at her side. While she could defend herself with her bare hands if necessary, she knew that two hulking guards could easily overpower her. She was strong, but not that strong.

"The ransom note also included Jack Sparrow, yet he is not present," the scientist reminded her.

"My parents don't know I'm here," Sammi confessed. "I may not have my father with me, but I brought someone else instead…" Debouvier stepped out of the shadows and into the faint moonlight that filtered in through the top of the cave. The scientist's eyes widened a bit, but it was his only reaction of surprise.

"Hello, brother." The scientist calmly greeted Debouvier with a nod. "So that's how Miss Sparrow knew about the secret entrance to the cave," he muttered under his breath. "No matter - we finally meet again. I have missed you, Alain."

"I cannot say the same for you, Simon," Alain Debouvier snapped, sticking close to Sammi's side. The female pirate just glanced at the two men in shock – their facial structure did look remarkably similar. But Alain didn't have the same icy eyes as Simon. "That you would dare return to this island after that…_ incident_ you created is beyond me."

From his hiding place, William gasped, and quickly muffled his reaction to the name. For it was _Simon_ Debouvier that had assaulted Ana all those years ago at the Turkish Prison. _Not_ Alain, the man who had sailed with Sammi as part of his crew. This man had been protecting her all along! If only he could somehow relay that message to Sammi! Because William knew exactly what sort of incident Alain was referring to. But thanks to Ana's tight lips, Sammi never learned the name of the man who tried to rape her mother and had succeeded with her then seventeen year-old Aunt Eva, who had supposedly died by Simon's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were his brother?" Sammi demanded of Alain, who hung his head.

"I was ashamed. I didn't want you to know I was related to a man like him."

"Good point," she relented, watching the mad scientist waltz around the room.

"Alain, the electric portal, I got it to work!" Simon crowed, gesturing toward the back of the cave. "Now with this new so-called magic, France can dominate the world."

"No, you have to shut it down!" Alain insisted. "You don't know how to control the power with which you are dealing!"

"I do not think so, brother of mine," Simon said smoothly. "Not until we've conducted a test which will decide if all of our hard work was worth it. Perhaps on one of the crewmembers of the _Wicked Wench_?"

"You promised they'd returned be unharmed!" Sammi growled, barely restraining herself from strangling Simon with her bare hands. There was no reasoning with such a twisted mind!

Norrington chose this moment to wave at them, indicating that William's hiding spot was on their left. Now all Sammi had to do was persuade Simon Debouvier to unknowingly present himself as a willing target. But that was easier said than done; there were so many variables that could influence their actions…

333

Now unbeknownst to everyone in the cave save for his friends, David had managed to free himself from his bonds. Fletcher, Horner, and Ted, on the other hand, had not been so lucky. Their guards hadn't been as careless with their ties; they were all squarely knotted. Luckily the foursome was unguarded at the moment, as the Frenchmen were putting the final touches on their experiment.

He and his fellow crewmembers had been briefly hustled past it before they were tied down further along in the cave. From what David had been able to tell, the contraption looked like some sort of metallic doorway. He also noticed that it seemed to be powered by the mysterious blue gems, with an orange current of light pulsating around the doorway. A strange, unidentifiable buzzing sound radiated from the machine when the gem was in place. The French guards had referred to it as 'The Gateway', which he found to be an apt name. David wondered where this gateway lead, and why the French had gone to all the trouble of developing it. But that was not his biggest problem. His current dilemma right now was deciding whether or not to take the extra time to cut his friends loose, or to save his captain, who had apparently come to trade herself in to the French.

The trio of crew mates silently urged David to go on, as it was up to him to save Sammi from this dangerous situation she'd put herself in. While David hadn't been able to make out what the voices on the far side of the cave had been saving, he could recognize Sammi's pleasant alto anywhere. He was grateful to his shipmates that they wanted him to see to Sammi's safety first, before their own. After all, it was Sammi the French wanted, not him.

Sneaking past the napping guard, David crept toward the room where Sammi was negotiating with the evil man that had sent the ransom. What he saw unfold rattled him to the core. Not only was his captor Simon harassing her, but Sammi had brought Alain with her! Or was it the other way around?

"Give me a kiss, Samantha," Simon ordered, the first clear words David had been able to decipher all night. Simon grinned evilly at Alain, who seethed. "And then I'll let your crew go and you will belong to me." The young man silently eased closer, horrified by the scientist's demand. He had to rescue her somehow, from both brothers! He couldn't bear watching the girl he loved suffer by their hands.

Choking back her revulsion, Sammi stepped towards Simon Debouvier. She was thankful that Alain hadn't stopped her. He knew, as she did, that they had to proceed with their plan. While kissing the foul man was _not_ on her 'to-do' list, she intended to go through with it, if only to maneuver Simon towards William. If she could just move him a little more to the left, it would give William a clear shot once she moved out of the way.

Thrilled by her advancement, Simon Debouvier captured her cheeks with his dry, bony hands. He began to close the distance between them, which spurned David into action.

"Sammi, get away! He's the scientist's brother!" The dark-skinned youth cried, leaping out from behind a boulder. He pushed Alain to the ground, and stepped between her and Simon. _I'll kill him,_ Sammi thought. _The damn romantic fool._ _I'll bloody kill him!_

"David, trust me, this really isn't the time to play white knight," she hissed. Unfortunately, David didn't get the message.

"I know what you're doing, but I won't allow it," her friend said firmly. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself to free your crew. Sammi, these men are dangerous! Especially him." David pointed at Alain.

For Simon had told him everything, knowing how it would torture the poor boy. Apparently Alain Debouvier was Simon's elder brother, and he had lusted after Sammi's mother for years, and now her. Although David loathed Simon for holding him hostage, it was clear that he was the lesser of two evils. Simon had disgusted David with his brother's promise to possess either Anamaria or Sammi Sparrow, in the name of revenge at Jack Sparrow for jailing him years ago.

"No, you don't understand!" She pleaded. David had stepped directly into the line of William's sight. Unknowingly, David had ruined their plan. Unless she could maneuver their positions, she could forget any chance of escape.

"Oh, bother, where are my manners?" Simon chuckled, interrupting the eerie silence. "David, let me introduce you to my brother and co-conspirator, Alain."

"What?" Sammi gasped, glancing at wide-eyed Alain. "You said you weren't working with them! I trusted you!" She punched him hard in the shoulder. Groaning in pain, Alain staggered a few paces away from her.

"I knew it!" David said triumphantly, as Simon confirmed what he'd told David earlier. "I knew it all along."

"It's not true!" Alain Debouvier protested, wincing as he touched his bruised shoulder. "Well, he is my brother, but I was not conspiring with him. I came to stop him!"

"Ever since the first day of our voyage, I could tell you weren't trustworthy," David growled. "I knew ever since you kept staring at her!"

"David, if I'd wanted to harm Samantha, I would have done it already! I had plenty of chances to do so on the ship," Alain pleaded with him.

"I never gave you that opportunity, I or someone else was always there with her," David reminded him.

"Alright, I'll admit it. I was staring at her," Alain sighed. "But not out of lust! Far from it. Samantha, I didn't want you to find out this way, but, you see, I am your maternal grandfather." Thunder boomed outside only moments after Alain revealed his long kept secret. Disbelievingly, Sammi shook her head.

"That's not possible. My mother barely knew her father – he's probably dead by now."

"I gave your grandmother Maria the necklace you're wearing! That's why I kept staring at your chest," Alain cried. Sammi frowned, fingering her golden Fleur de Lis, which hung on a gold chain around her neck. How had he known her maternal grandmother's name was Maria? She certainly hadn't told him!

"Sammi, don't believe him!" David insisted. "Simon told me that Alain is even worse than him, that Alain killed your Aunt Eva all those years ago when he came to the island. During that same time, he was conducting the first series of experiments with the gems."

"I never killed-" Alain cried, but Sammi shushed him with a glare.

"Keep going," she urged David, her eyes roaming back and forth between the Debouvier brothers. One of them had killed her aunt, and when she discovered which one it was, they better pray for deliverance!

"My mother witnessed Alain kill your Aunt Eva," David revealed. "She was keeping the lighthouse that fateful night and heard poor the girl's screams. You see, its Eva's ghost that haunts our beautiful lighthouse."

"No!" Sammi gasped. She'd never put two and two together. No wonder her mother hadn't been willing to talk about the legend of the Lady of the Light when she'd asked at a young age.

"It's true," David said grimly. "I would've told you sooner, but my mother swore me to secrecy." Sammi nodded, for she understood Mrs. Samoa's hesitance to share the gruesome tale. "And while it is true Simon finds you beautiful, it is Alain who was the mastermind of the whole setup," David continued. "He designed the ransom, knowing you would sacrifice yourself for your crew. He plans to enslave and marry you, forcing you into a life of servitude!"

"That's not true!" Alain's eyes blazed. "I could never harm Samantha. You, Simon, on the other hand…"

Sammi tuned out their arguing. They couldn't both be right! She still couldn't believe that Alain had turned on her, not after working with him side by side for months. There must be some crucial piece of information that would reveal the truth, something she'd overlooked. In her mind, she went over every piece of relevant information until she hit a snag.

There was one part of Simon's argument that seemed rather fishy. Simon had insisted that Alain had killed Eva during his time working on the cave experiment. Alain had told her he'd worked on the project forty years ago. Ana had said that the man who killed Eva was suspected to have been about seven or eight years older than her seventeen year-old sister. By his own admonition, Simon revealed that he was younger than Alain, and judging by their appearances, Sammi suspected they were at least ten years apart. _Alain couldn't have been the one to kill her Aunt Eva; he was too old. The timelines didn't match up. However, they matched up perfectly for Simon! _If he was close to her father's age of fifty, as she surmised, then he would have been around twenty-five at the time of Eva's death.

"David, I figured it out!" Sammi gasped, her blood running cold as she gazed upon the pale face of her aunt's murderer. Simon leered at her, knowing what she had just deduced. Behind his back, he gave a discreet hand signal to his guards to silence her. Without hesitating, two of Simon's goons approached young Captain Sparrow.

"No, listen, it's-" But it was too late. One burly guard held her arms still while the other gagged her, and kept her in a headlock. She tried to lash out and wriggle her way from of their grasp, but the guards quelled her movements. They wouldn't let her budge one inch! She was being held captive, at least for now.

"Which one of you did that?" David wanted to know, glowering at the guards who dared lay hands on the woman he loved.

"He did!" Both Alain and Simon yelled in unison, each pointing fingers at the other.

"Mmmmmmph!" Sammi cried, trying to move towards Alain. Once the guards had finished gagging her, they tied arms behind her back, restricting her movements even more. The burly one began to wring her neck, slowly cutting off her air supply. Her Fleur de Lis necklace tightened around her throat, leaving an indentation.

"David, you must choose between us," Simon said softly as David whirled around to watch Sammi's futile struggles. "If you believe me, I'll give you the girl as long as you keep mum about the location and premise of my experiment. Also, I'll make sure my brother will never come after her again – I promise." The dark-skinned boy's brow furrowed at each of Sammi's whimpers. How he wanted to protect her from these monsters!

"No, David, don't listen to him!" Alain gasped. "We served on the same ship together for months! You know I have Samantha's best interests at heart. I will help you fight the French so that she will be safe."

"Come now, David, be reasonable," Simon urged. "I'm giving you a generous offer. We all know what my brother would do if he got his hands on her. You do want to save Samantha, don't you?" Sammi began to turn purple, coughing desperately as she fought against the guard's lead grasp. Her ears began to ring, and stars swirled before her eyes, obscuring her vision. _Please, just let me faint,_ she thought. Anything was better than choking to death...

From his hiding place, William anxiously watched Sammi and prayed that David would choose the right Debouvier. However, David was blinded by his prejudice he'd had against Alain Debouvier from the beginning. Simon's argument was very convincing, and he'd heard it before Alain's. After all, people usually believed the first argument they heard.

"Yes, I wish to save her." David breathed, glancing in horror at Sammi as she struggled to breathe. "Stop; enough of this!" His broken voice cried. "I'll trust you, Simon. Just help her get free!" The guard immediately loosened his grip on Sammi's neck, but didn't release her further.

In his hiding place, William blanched at David's bungled attempt to keep Sammi safe. He had trusted Simon Debouvier, who, according to William's father, housed one of the blackest souls in this world.

Now what were they going to do?

End Part I


	31. My Sacrifice Part II

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: **Make sure you have read My Sacrifice Part I before reading this chapter! **It's vital you read the first part before this or you will be confused.

As always, thanks again to my wonderful, beta, Nahr. She's come through for me once again!

**Warnings:** Mentions of (past) rape, Sammi says the f word

333

Ch. 30: My Sacrifice - Part II

"You bloody fool," Alain moaned, halfheartedly fighting two more guards as they manhandled him. "Now you've condemned her to Simon!" The younger Debouvier leered at David.

"You made a wise choice, son. That is, if you wanted your girl to belong to me."

"Noooooo!" David growled, springing at Simon, who quickly raised his sword to the boy's throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Simon warned. Realizing he couldn't fight Simon without a weapon, David relented and stepped back. However, this did not prevent him from sending the lying bastard a death glare.

"You'll never get away with this!" David threatened.

"Oh?" Simon scoffed at the boy's sad claim. "And who's going to stop me? _You?_ My brother?" He smirked at his opponents. "I have twenty men at my disposal."

"I'll stop you!" A new voice shouted. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" If Sammi could've talked, she would've cursed William for his chivalrous streak. It often got him into trouble during times like these.

"Good lord, how many admirers does the bloody girl have?" Simon muttered to himself as he raised his sword to block the attack from behind.

Tense as a bowstring, William sprung from his hiding place and entered the fray.

"My lord?" One of the guards questioned, but Simon shook his head, preferring to take this foe alone. He was not aware how accomplished this boy was as a swordsman.

Weapons flashing, boy and man threw their all into the fight. Simon was the stronger of the two, but William's speed was unmatched. From her vantage point, Sammi watched in terror as Simon took several swipes at the one she loved. William, of course, blocked them all, but that didn't quell Captain Sparrow's worry. If Simon was as unbalanced as Alain had insinuated, then he could be a formidable enemy. Especially if he wasn't afraid to die…

But William was just as cunning as his evil enemy. He remembered Sammi's weapon, lying just out of reach. The young swordsman deftly maneuvered Debouvier over towards the sword, and threw him onto his rear with one carefully placed shove.

"David, catch!" William grabbed Sammi's abandoned blade, throwing it to his friend.

"Got it!" Catching the sword by the handle, David advanced toward Simon. With David coming at him on his left, and William on his right, the Frenchmen now ordered his guards to interfere on his behalf. He also issued a specific order concerning Sammi's fate.

"Take her to The Gateway and wait for my arrival," Simon ordered as he defended attacks from two skilled opponents. "Go!"

"Yes, my lord Debouvier," answered the guards, yanking Sammi by the arms as they pulled her towards the rear of the cave where the contraption awaited them.

"William, David, you idiots!" Norrington called, as the guards converged on the dueling threesome. "You can't take them all by yourselves!" Thankfully, William was intelligent enough to realize the meaning behind the ghost's warning. With one last jab, he grabbed David and disappeared through the crowd. It was true, taking on Debouvier alone had been a unwise, if romantic, idea. Turner knew it would be much more sensible to hide in the shadows and pick off Debouvier's men one by one.

"What are you doing?" David whispered as they hid behind a row of gleaming stalagmites.

"Ensuring our survival," William whispered back. As a guard advanced toward their hiding place, young Turner stuck out his foot to trip the man. David silenced him before he could scream and alert the others, and left the unconscious body lying next to them.

"Find them!" Simon screamed a good distance away from the boys. "Find them and bring them to me!"

As he and William took out one man at a time, David fleetingly thought of freeing Fletcher, Horner, and Ted, but Sammi's safety was his primary objective. Involving them would not have evened the odds much anyway, and it would have taken up too much time, time that they simply couldn't waste.

The darkness gave both opponents equal footing. Although Simon had more men, they could hardly see their hands in front of them unless they found patches of moonlight. Having Norrington on their side was an advantage for William and David, as the specter would gleefully illuminate the hiding spots of the French soldiers.

As the minutes dragged on, William estimated that he and David had brought down at least five of the Frenchmen. If this kept up before their hiding spot was discovered, perhaps they might be able to free Sammi after all! Unfortunately, a complication arose.

"Ay mates, they're over here-ere-ere!" One of the guards called. The two friends quickly took down their opponent, but he had alerted Simon to their presence.

"There you two are," their enemy hissed as he moved towards them. "Playing a little hide-and-seek, are we? You knew you couldn't hide from me forever..."

"We'll take him together," William whispered. "One, two, _three_!"

But Simon Debouvier was waiting for an ambush. He grabbed the nearest adversary, which happened to be William. They resumed their swordfight, but this time Simon gained an advantage when he caused the youth to back up. Not seeing where he was going, William accidentally tripped over the shards of a broken stalagmite.

"Ahhhhh!" William hissed, clutching at his ankle in pain as he fell to the ground. Simon inwardly debated if he should finish him off, but then he remembered Sammi was waiting for him to make their journey through The Gateway. Turning away from his fallen opponent, Simon headed for the back of the cave.

"You alright?" David breathed, coming to his friend's aid.

"I'll live," young Turner grimaced. "Quick, help me get back there!"

David pulled his friend to his feet and they slowly made their way towards the rear of the cavern. They had almost reached the glowing contraption when they saw the silhouettes of two figures struggling in front of the doorway. Finally victorious, Simon grabbed Sammi and pulled her along with him through The Gateway. With a sinking stomach, William watched as they vanished from sight. His ankle still throbbed from the fresh wound and he knew it would slow him down.

"Where did they go?" David cried.

"I don't know!" William yelled. Out of the darkness, Alain fought his way over to them.

"They went through the Gateway and came out the other side!"

"And where is that?" was William's frustrated inquiry.

"Beats me!" Alain shrugged.

"Is this thing safe?" David worried.

"As far as I know." Alain yelled over the din of the thunderstorm. "I checked it out and it's exactly the way I made it forty years ago! It worked then. Besides, the fact that there's no trace of Sammi or Simon in this cave proves my theory."

"Good enough for me," said William.

"We're going after her!" David heartily agreed.

"I'll hold them off while you go through!" Alain shouted, brandishing his re-acquired sword at the advancing soldiers. "I'll follow as soon as I can."

Without another word, William and David stepped through the odd doorway, disappearing from Alain's sight.

333

_Meanwhile_

Sammi and Simon materialized on the other side of The Gateway, bathed in a glow of glittering blue light. Miss Sparrow could barely see through the thick steam that hung in the air, given off by the machine. Dizzy from the strange journey, the young captain's head buzzed as she steadied herself. She only hoped that Simon's head hurt as much as hers did.

"What do you think of my little invention, hmm?" Simon crooned, his breath hot on her ear. Thankfully, the steam began to dissipate, giving Sammi a few clues in regards to their current location.

"Let me go," Sammi growled to no avail, as her kidnapper refused to relinquish his hold on her. The cacophony of the thunderstorm encircled them, but somehow they remained dry for the most part.

"Do you recognize where we are?" Simon asked over the roar of the wind.

Miss Sparrow could hardly believe her eyes. They were standing at the top of the lighthouse – they had travelled there from the nearby cave via The Gateway. Something about this setting seemed so familiar to her, almost like in a dream. Had she dreamt that this would happen? She tried to recall, but found her memory to be rather faulty. But the bizarre sense of déjà vu continued to haunt her, and she wished she knew why!

"How-how is this possible?" Sammi wondered, in spite of herself. She glanced back at the metallic door behind her, a perfect replica of the one in the cave. So they were a set. Interesting…

"Science has undiscovered avenues the world can hardly dream of," Debouvier replied, a dreamy look surfacing on his face. While Simon launched into a detailed explanation of how his contraption worked, Sammi thought fast. If she could get Simon talking, perhaps that would distract him and she'd find a way to escape.

"Simon, there's one thing I don't understand," Sammi said slowly, drawing the man's attention back to her. "If you loved my aunt Eva so much, why did you murder her?" Simon's features tightened.

"I never killed her. I'll tell you the true story of what really happened on that stormy night, twenty-five long years ago…" Sammi listened with rapt attention, repulsed and yet fascinated by his story. Finally, after all these years, she would learn exactly how her Aunt Eva had died…

"When my brother abandoned his duty to The Project, the scientific experiment was quickly forgotten by the crown," Simon began. "That is, until I petitioned to resurrect it ten years later. Like my brother, I had been drawn to the scientific field. I attended the University of Paris, learning all I could until I was the best qualified for the job. King Louis reinstated me as the head of The Project, and I travelled across the ocean to St. Maarten with my partner-in-crime, Jean Deveraux."

"Having read my brother's diary, I was able to find the sealed cave on the island. It took us a few months, but Jean and I reconstructed the Gateway together, piece by piece. During that time, we had taken to frequenting one of the island taverns at night. I was entranced by one of the young serving wenches, Eva Saldana. She would oftentimes flirt with me, and I knew that what we had was something special. Even though she was dark-skinned, I wished to marry her and take her back home to my family in France. But when I proposed, she just laughed in my face in front of the whole pub!"

"Humiliated beyond words, Jean and I waited in the alley until the pub closed. That night there was a terrible thunderstorm, not unlike the one we are experiencing now. Cold, wet, and miserable, we bided our time. When Miss Saldana left for home, we followed her until she was alone. It was not difficult to subdue her. We took her to a place where no one would find her; our secret cavern lair. Overcome by my lust for the creature – you do look _so _much like her, Samantha - I took her by force, with Jean watching. She resisted me at first but I was able to overpower her, and she gave in. Afterwards, as I was savoring the moment, Jean knocked me out."

"While I was unconscious, he powered up The Gateway, intending to test our experiment on Eva. I slowly regained consciousness, but when I came to, Eva chose to go through the machine rather than risking her chances with me although I informed her that the Gateway had never been tested. Thankfully, the contraption worked without a hitch. She materialized here, at the top of this very lighthouse. Jean and I ran quickly over from the cave to the nearby lighthouse, trapping her at the top. We couldn't let her just get away – she knew too much about our experiment."

Simon's next descriptions of the scene transported Sammi directly into the gruesome tale, with herself playing the leading lady…

\\//\\//\\//

_Pale, sparkling blue light obscured her line of vision. Stumbling blindly forward, her foot struck a metallic object with a loud 'thud'. Sammi's eyes burned as she waited for the thick fog to clear, allowing for a closer look at her surroundings even though it was nearly pitch black outside. All of this seemed very familiar to her, the straw, the vats of oil, the overwhelming scent of the salty sea air… ah, yes, she was near the ocean, at the top of the lighthouse to be exact. _

_She ran to the open window and shrank back in fear as a large bolt of lightning flashed what felt like just inches from her face. Thunder ominously echoed its sister bolt a second later, causing Sammi to shiver. _

"_I know you're up there, you little strumpet!" Simon called over the din of the storm. "We're coming for you, Eva, and this time there will be no escape!" _

_Chilled to the bone, Sammi's heart hammered in terror. The evil voice of her rapist jolted her from her spot frozen behind the door to the stairs. Sammi knew what she had to do if she had no other choice. She steeled herself behind a vat, energy flowing through her veins as she posed to defend herself against her enemy when he burst open the door and dove for her! They tussled all over the lighthouse dirt floor, the lamp swinging precariously above them as the winds raged outside. Sammi prayed that it wouldn't tip and spill onto the straw that littered the floor around her or else she would go up in smoke…_

_"Miss Eva!" Jean Deveraux called as he scuffled with Simon, preventing him from reaching her. "If you go back through the Gateway to the cave, I'll hold him off!" _

_"No!" Simon cried. "Eva! He just wants someone to test if they can travel the opposite way without being harmed. We haven't proved that theory possible, it's not safe! Please, don't risk your life!" Sammi glanced back at the machine and back to Simon._

_"I'd rather take my chances with death than remain with the man who violated me!" She spat. _

_"I did not mean to harm you; I was overcome!" Simon pleaded. "Eva, wait!" But Sammi had had enough of this madman. She flung herself back through The Gateway but at the exact moment she disappeared, lightning struck the top of the lighthouse, enveloping the metallic contraption with an extra charge of one million volts. _

_Sammi's pain-filled scream of terror pieced the air, jolting the co-conspirators into action. Simon and Jean raced down the stairs to the lighthouse, back across the beach towards the cave. _

_ They found Sammi's still-shaking body battered from the effects of the high voltage. She had never experienced such agony, tempered with the knowledge that her brief life was about to be cut short… _

_"Eva! Love, what happened to you?" Simon rushed over to her, gently caressing her face as he watched her chest rise. _

_"Is she alive?"Jean asked quietly. Sammi listened to the conversation between the two, in hopes it would distract her from the pain._

_"Yes, but no one can last after sustaining such a jolt to their system." Debouvier shook with fury at the unfairness of it all. "This is all your fault!" Simon raged, leaving the girl to face off with his partner._

_"Me? I didn't order the lightning bolt!" Jean retorted. "It was a bloody coincidence, Simon."_

_"What are we going to do?" A hysterical young Debouvier screamed. "You practically killed her! I can't just sit here and watch her suffer."_

_"She won't live long now," his accomplice said, regretfully. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_"We have to take her back to the tavern," Simon realized. "Someone will be there waiting for her; they'll know how to help her."_

_"You're right," Jean agreed. "Help me lift her." Simon put Sammi's left arm around him, and Jean took her right. They carried Sammi out through the cave entrance, and towards town. They didn't stop to linger as a crowd began to gather at the bottom of the lighthouse, where the hysterical young keeper kept swearing she heard a young girl scream... _

_"Almost there," Simon huffed. They reached the pub, where the owner was waiting for them._

_"You found her! Thank God." The owner cried, helping them bring the weakened Sammi inside. They lay her on one of the wooden tables. _

_"Aye, but she's hurt pretty bad," Jean admitted. "You stay with her; we'll go fetch the doctor…" That was the last Sammi saw of the two men. They were forgotten once her mother and younger sister arrived at the tavern…_

_\\//\\//\\//_

Simon's grip finally loosened on her shoulders, jolting Sammi out of the vivid scene.

"When we returned to the cave, we dismantled The Gateway, and loaded the blue crystals onto our ship," he continued. "I killed Jean for what he had done to the woman I loved, dumping the body in the sea. Then I summoned my crew and we sailed back to France that morning."

"You really _didn't_ kill her, did you?" Sammi said softly. Simon shook his head.

"How could I? I loved her."

"Do you love me too?" She asked, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Startled by her amorous words, Simon's reflexes relaxed for a moment. But that was all that Captain Sparrow needed. Thanks to the blowing rain that had drenched their clothes, Sammi was finally able to wrench herself away from Simon's slippery clutches. She hit him with a hard punch between the eyes, causing him to stagger back towards the rail. Sammi tried to slip past him down the lighthouse stairs, but he was too quick for her. The pasty Caucasian stood on the steps, blocking her path to freedom. Without warning, he pulled her into his arms.

"Eva, my sweet, I shall take you away to France and we can finally be together!" Simon's unhinged voice was filled with wanting. "I have _so_ desired to make you my wife."

"No!" Sammi protested, trying to wiggle out of his iron grasp. Had her blow to the head caused him to lose it? It certainly seemed that way. "I'm not Eva, and I'm _certainly_ not going with you to France."

"You will not have a choice," he hissed. "You shall be my property, a slave to my every whim."

"In your dreams!" She spat. Simon cocked his head at her.

"You do love me, don't you, Eva?"

"No, I don't love you - you revolting, slimy, manipulative bastard!" she spat. "Don't you get it? I'm not my aunt Eva! Even though I may look like her, I'm my own person. My name is Samantha, Samantha Sparrow, and the only one I've ever loved is William!"

"Then you will die." The deceptively strong Simon dragged Sammi over to the edge of the lighthouse. Lightning illuminated the sky as he struggled to lift her. Sammi fought him with all her might, but she was afraid it wouldn't be enough…

"Stop right there, Debouvier!" William and David materialized from inside The Gateway, their swords at the ready. Sammi had never been so grateful to see her friends! Perhaps she'd make it out of this after all.

333

_Meanwhile, back at the cave_

Alain Debouvier grappled with his current assailant. Thankfully, pirate reinforcements had just arrived, keeping the French at bay from the contraption, but the Sparrows or Turners were nowhere to be found. He only hoped they had somehow discovered the location of their missing children. Finally, Alain's opponent surrendered, leaving him free to enter The Gateway. But just before he reached the opening, a blast of lightening struck the cave, shorting out the experimental apparatus.

Horrorstruck, Alain tried replacing the shattered gem with a whole one, but it was useless. The storm had fried the contraption, and he had no way of knowing how to fix it. It looked like David and William had to save Sammi without his help.

He prayed that they would all escape from his deranged brother's clutches unscathed.

333

_Meanwhile_

David and William leapt forward. Simon reluctantly released his grip on Sammi, throwing her to the floor. His eyes came to rest on the vat of lamp oil that hung beneath the flame. David dove out of the way, but William's reflexes had been dulled from the pain of his ankle. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to avoid it. It bumped his temple, causing William to come down hard on his injury, as the oil spilled all over the straw. Young Turner crumpled to the ground and didn't move another muscle.

"William!" Sammi cried, rushing to her boyfriend's aid. Thankfully, he was still conscious, if barely.

"Sammi, look out!" David called. But his warning came too late. Simon had already grabbed her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed, scratching at Simon's pale face.

"Now, now, dear – where are your manners?" Simon berated her, his pupils dilated with lust. The more Sammi resisted, the more Debouvier seemed to enjoy it.

"Leave her alone!" David cried, about to spring towards them, but Simon raised his sword to one of the cords that held burning lamp.

"I wouldn't," he cautioned. "Or else I spill this flame on the oil-soaked straw and we all go up in smoke." Seething at this man's wicked genius, David halted his advancement.

"You might as well give in, Samantha," Simon whispered. "Here, let me take care of you!" Slowly, his hand began to undo the buttons to her vest. The moment his hand tried to reach inside, Sammi kneed him in the groin.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Simon snarled, smarting from the pain. Enraged, he grabbed her around the middle and hoisted her up over the edge of the lighthouse. Sammi's feet dangled in the air as she clutched at the railing for dear life.

"Sammi!" William moaned from his place on the floor. He'd seen the whole thing and was anxious to save his girlfriend. "I'm…coming." But he was in no physical condition to help her. Instead, it was David who grabbed Simon, pulling him away from Sammi as they grappled with one another. Swords were useless – there was only room for hand-to-hand combat.

William watched helplessly as Sammi clung to the railing. Even if he could pull himself over to her position, Debouvier would quickly overpower him. Captain Sparrow tried pulling herself up, but the rain made it much too slippery for that. All she could do was wait and hang there, trying not to look down at the rocks far below.

Meanwhile, David had somehow gotten the upper hand on Debouvier. His protective instincts had come in mighty handy. David was a much better fighter when someone he cared about was in danger. Sammi watched in awe as David flung Simon over the edge of the lighthouse. But just when she thought it was all over, Simon grabbed on to David at the last second, pulling him halfway over the edge with him.

"David!" Sammi wailed, watching as her friend's body slid farther and farther down. Soon only his feet were the only things keeping him from falling to his death.

Seeing that Debouvier was out of the way, William crawled forward, crying out in agony as he aggravated his injured ankle. Drawing on his reserves of strength, he pulled himself up to the railing. Lightning illuminated both his friends' frightened faces as he grasped Sammi's hand with his right arm and David's foot with his left. William held on tightly, but due to the rain, his grip slowly began to slip. If he let go and pulled Sammi up first, then David, he'd have a better chance at saving them both. But then David had Debouvier's weight holding on to him... _Who was he supposed to save first? _

What happened next would haunt William's nightmares for the rest of his days. David looked up at William from his upside-down perch. The two childhood friends locked eyes.

"Take care of her," he called. And then David's feet slowly slipped from the railing. Both he and Simon Debouvier plummeted several stories down, landing onto the rocky shore.

"Noooooooo!" Sammi wailed as she watched her friend's body bounce off the rocks and be swept out to sea. Out of the corner of his eye, William saw the same happen to Debouvier. He then focused all of his attention on saving his girlfriend, grabbing her by the arms. Sammi's savior pulled her shaking form into the relative safety of the lighthouse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," William whispered in her ear over and over as he rocked her in his arms.

"No," she cried. "We have to go down to the shore and look for him!"

"Sammi, he's gone," William said, his voice cracking. There was no possible way anyone could've survived a fall that far, especially with the rocks awaiting them at the bottom.

"He can't be gone, he just can't!" She yelled. William just held her close, thankful that he'd at least been able to save Sammi. If he'd lost her, he never would've been able to forgive himself. The fact that he hadn't been able to save David had been bad enough…

"William, it's my fault he's dead!"

"No it's not," her boyfriend insisted. "Samantha, listen to me." She glanced up at him with miserable dark eyes. "If anyone is to blame, blame Simon. Besides, it was David's choice to sacrifice himself."

"But it's not fair!" She sobbed. _Now_ she was angry. David had no right to make that choice!

"No it isn't," William said softly. "You have the right to be furious."

"He shouldn't have done that for me, not when I didn't love him back!" Sammi yelled. "I hate him! I HATE HIM!" She fought to escape William's arms, but her boyfriend wouldn't let her go.

"I'll miss him too." William too began to tremble and when Sammi realized that, her anger slowly dissipated.

The couple consoled each other as they mourned for their lost friend. David's sacrifice would always be remembered as long as they both lived. They would never forget his gift that allowed them to be together.

"I knew he would give his life for me, but I never took him to mean it literally," Sammi whimpered.

"People do crazy things when they're in love," William reminded her, kissing her brow. She shook her head.

"I don't deserve his sacrifice, Will. Not after I took advantage of his love for me and tore his heart apart." William sighed. He knew that Sammi hadn't meant to hurt David, and that David probably had realized that as well.

"He thought you did, and that's all that matters."

333

_Five minutes later_

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria had veered off from the rest of the pirates, who had headed straight for the cave. Instead, they raced across the beach towards the lighthouse, following a hunch.

"Look, there are people up there!" Jack shouted, pointing toward the huddled figures at the top of the lighthouse.

"Sammi, is that you?" Ana called from her position on the beach.

"Mum, it's us!" She yelled. Then Sammi helped William to his feet. Together, they carefully made the slow trek down the lighthouse steps, minding William's ankle.

"Sammi, William, you're safe!" Ana cried, running towards her daughter and her best friend's son. She pulled them in for a crushing hug, causing William to stumble from the impact.

"William, what happened?" Elizabeth cried as Will rushed to help his son.

"Broken ankle," William mumbled as his parents helped him sit down in the sand.

"How did you know we were here?" Sammi wondered.

"James had a vivid nightmare about Sammi dying at the lighthouse, so we decided to come down and investigate," Elizabeth said. The young couple glanced at each other. William decided to take it.

"I'm afraid someone did die." He launched into the terrible story that explained the events leading up to David and Simon's deaths.

"I'm so sorry, Sammi," Ana sniffed, holding her grief-stricken daughter while a subdued Jack hovered nearby. "I should have told you his name; I should've told you everything! I just didn't want Simon's story to scare you off from captaining your own ship and having adventures of your own…"

"You can't blame yourself, Mum," Sammi reassured her. "You're the last person that caused this."

"I'm glad you realized that, Samantha," drawled a familiar voice. She hadn't even realized the ghost was there. When had he showed up? No matter, his presence was a comfort.

"Thanks, Norrie," she said softly. "You really came through for us."

"I wish I could've done more," the ghost lamented.

"Thank you, James," Elizabeth said gratefully. "For watching over them, time and time again."

"What can I say?" Sighed the ghost. "It's my job."

"I too appreciate your efforts," Jack added, as Ana passed their daughter from her arms to his. Any other time Sammi would've found it hilarious that her father and Norrington weren't griping at each other, but this was not a normal situation.

She looked away, out at the horizon. It was then that she noticed the thunderstorm had finally let up. Sammi allowed herself to get lost in her head, as she tried to make sense of all that had just occurred. Her family was finally free of Simon Debouvier, but at what cost? Somehow, David's death didn't seem like an adequate price. A wave of gloom washed over her as she stared up at the lighthouse. She would never associate the building with anything happy ever again…

But then something happened next that Sammi didn't expect. Out of the darkness of the night, a faint white light began to shimmer in front of the lighthouse. Frowning curiously, Sammi began to walk towards it.

"Oh my goodness!" She heard Norrington's awed exclamation as the light gradually materialized into a human form.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"You'll see," was the ghost's mysterious reply. To Sammi's delight, she found the light had transformed into a girl who looked no older than she.

"Jack…Jack, look!" Ana cried, pointing at the new arrival. The pirate gasped as he recognized the facial similarities his daughter and life-partner had with the golden specter.

"I don't believe it," Jack murmured.

"Believe it, old boy," Norrington insisted. Sammi ignored them – she only had eyes for her transparent lookalike, whose comforting presence had often graced her dreams.

"I…uh… woah, it's really you!" Sammi stammered. The sparkling girl's face lit up with a grin when she was acknowledged.

"Hello, Samantha," the ghost greeted her. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

Sammi found herself standing face to face with the fabled legend of St. Maarten, the Lady of the Light.

333

End Ch. 29

A/N: YOU'RE WELCOME!

I hope you all weren't too confused when Sammi experienced Eva's last moments from her POV. I just thought it would be more real to write it that way, especially as she'd dreamt about it many times before – she just hadn't known it!

I can't believe I actually finished this chapter! It was a major undertaking for me. I think I pulled off that kick ass ending... What do you think? (Course I still have one last chapter left to wrap it all up.)


	32. Remember Me

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: FAKED YOU OUT! It's not actually the final chapter. There's an epilogue after this, but it will probably be pretty short.

Also, I "borrowed w/out permission" a quote from one of the Star Trek movies because it fit the situation so well – bonus points for anyone who spots it!

333

Ch. 30: Remember Me

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_

– Josh Groban

333

_Location: St. Maarten_

"Eva," Ana whispered. She gazed up at her spectral sister, awe shining on her tanned face. "What…? How…?" She breathed.

"Your daughter did it, Ana." Eva's blinding grin showcased her gratitude. "Samantha and her friends freed me." Eva grinned proudly at Sammi and William, who were gripping each other's hands. Will and Elizabeth stood a few feet behind them, watching the scene and waiting to step in if they were needed.

Ana glanced at Sammi and then back to her transparent half-sibling. There was a remarkable resemblance between the two – she could understand why Simon Debouvier had been so interested in Sammi, and herself for that matter. While she and Eva had had different biological fathers, apparently their mother's traits were more dominant.

"Eva, I missed you so much!" Ana cried, balling her hands into fists. All the anger and confusion surrounding her sister's death came flooding back. All of her worrying about her half-sister had been futile, as her spirit had been close by all these years! "Why didn't you come see me and let me know you were alright?"

"Believe me, I tried," Eva apologized with a wry smile. "But no matter how loud I yelled, you or Mama couldn't hear me."

"Why not?" Ana cried. "Apparently everyone else on the island has seen and heard the bloody wailing Lady of the Light except for me."

"_She's _the Lady of the Light?" Will faced his wife, mouth agape at that revelation.

"Yes, Will, please try to keep up," Elizabeth said, sounding tired.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"You're forgiven," she sighed, falling into her husband's supporting arms.

Sammi hadn't heard the Turners' exchange, as Eva was still answering Ana's question. All of her attention was completely focused on this glowing ghost of her aunt.

"I don't believe the rules would've allowed for me to see you, Ana," Eva said gently. "Then it would've been too easy, as I could've just told you the identity of my rapist and murderer. One of my family members had to solve the mystery."

"There are rules for ghosts?" Sammi scoffed, the disbelief evident in her voice. She glanced at Norrington for clarification.

"Oh, yes indeed," Norrington jumped in. "A whole bloody lot of them. If you break a rule, you can forget about moving on to the next world." The ghost rolled his eyes. "A bit of an annoyance, really."

"A bit," Eva echoed, shaking her head at Norrington. Then she turned her attention to her niece.

"Samantha, thank you so much for apprehending Simon," Eva's voice shook. "Now my story has been set straight, I am at peace, and I can make a smooth transfer to the afterlife."

"My pleasure," Sammi said grimly. "Although most of the credit should go to… David." William held her close, as the loss of their mutual friend was still very fresh. "Someone will have to tell his mother," she realized, wide eyed.

Sammi knew that, as his captain and friend, it should be her to deliver the sad news and reassure his mother that David died a hero. But she just couldn't bring herself to be the first one to watch Mrs. Samoa's face crumble when she realized her firstborn would never come home again.

"I'll go," Jack volunteered, stepping forward. As much as he wished to remain here with his daughter and life-partner, he knew his services were needed elsewhere.

"Father, are you sure?" Sammi asked quietly. "Shouldn't I be the one to-"

"No, Samantha. You stay and enjoy your time with your Aunt Eva," her father insisted. "Besides, I've had plenty of practice with this sort of thing." Jack thought of all the families of the crew members he'd lost over the years and, more recently, comforting Faith after Captain Teague had died. With each new death, Jack grew more accustomed to the process of informing loved ones, but it never got easier.

"But it's my responsibility," she whispered.

"You can comfort Mrs. Samoa later," Jack reassured her. "I know you feel this is your responsibility, and perhaps it is, but I think she'd take the news better if she heard it from an adult." She heard what her father _didn't _say – he didn't want her to initially be on the receiving end of Mrs. Samoa's wrath when she found out her son died in an effort to keep Sammi safe.

"Thanks, Father." She slipped out of William's arms to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Yes, thank you, Jack," Ana choked out. Sammi's mother was grateful he'd allowed her daughter to continue to share this moment with her long lost sister. Captain Sparrow nodded, and soon disappeared into the darkness.

An awkward silence followed Jack's departure. Ana had so much she wanted to say to her sister, but she didn't know where to start. Eva's presence had dredged up so many memories, including the night of her murder. Even after all those years, Mrs. Sparrow could still remember her elder sister's last moments before she passed away at far too young an age.

"Can you come closer?" She requested at last. The ghost responded by drifting over to hover next to her sister. Ana reached out to touch Eva's hand, but it went right through the ghost.

"Your hands are freezing!" Mrs. Sparrow gasped.

"What did you expect?" Eva said wryly. "I _am_ a ghost." Ana groaned.

"I'd forgotten what a smart ass you were. I guess Sammi didn't inherit that trait just from her father." Sammi's mother glanced over at her daughter, hoping to get a reaction to that comment.

But Sammi barely cracked a smile. William pulled her back into his embrace and they supported each other, grieving together for the loss of their mutual friend. After she'd gotten over the initial shock of meeting her long lost aunt, the depression set back in as once again the events on top of the lighthouse flashed through her mind. She didn't feel right being happy at anything right now, even if she did have the opportunity to speak with a ghost who was related to her.

"We should get back to the cave," Will realized, remembering how Jack's crew and other volunteers were still combating the French. "The pirates will need our help!"

"I could go check on the situation for you," Norrington offered, but his services weren't needed.

"That won't be necessary," a disembodied voice said in accented English. "I saw the light from just outside the cave and came to give you the news. The pirates have forced the French to surrender; the fighting is over."

Debouvier emerged from the cover of the night, joining them in their family reunion. Sammi had forgotten he'd recently revealed himself grandfather, and was glad he had survived the battle. It would be interesting to see how her mother would take that news… Hopefully the yelling wouldn't last _too_ long.

"What's_ he_ doing here?" Will cried, looking over at Ana and Sammi in horror. Elizabeth gasped when she recognized the pasty skin and the French accent. The man had an uncanny likeness to Simon Debouvier that she'd met at the Turkish Prison seven years ago.

"Relax, Uncle Will," Sammi sighed. "He's on our side. Trust me on this one."

"But…" Will stammered, glancing at Elizabeth for help. "Jack and I threw him in the brig! If Simon Debouvier was killed falling from the lighthouse, who the hell is this? His accomplice?"

"I'm afraid not. Alain Debouvier," said the Frenchman, nodding at him before they shook hands. "I'm afraid I happen to look rather like my ass of a brother. It's an unfortunate truth for which I have not yet found a remedy."

"Alain, your brother died tonight," she said quietly.

"How?" Came the thick response.

"He fell from the top of the lighthouse onto the rocks below." She didn't feel like retelling the whole David story right then, she just stuck to the facts.

"I should say that I'm upset about his death, but honestly, I'm just thankful to be rid of him," Alain admitted as he automatically took a step towards his daughter, the daughter who didn't even know if her father was still alive.

"Sammi, how can you be sure he's on our side?" Ana asked, eyeing Alain with distrust. After Simon tried to seduce her seven years ago, she was automatically cautious when dealing with his relative.

Alain sadly stared at his middle-aged daughter. Ana had grown into a lovely woman, partner, and mother, and from what he'd heard, a hell of a pirate! He wasn't ready to blurt out his secret to yet. Besides, his attention was taken by the beautiful young specter floating nearby. Recognizing her as his adopted daughter, he approached Eva, a bittersweet grin upon his chapped lips.

"Grandfather Teague, Faith, and he were in cahoots to bring me and William together." The young Captain Sparrow explained how her paternal grandfather had convinced Alain to accompany her on the voyage to France in an attempt to keep her save.

While Sammi was explaining the 'conspiracy of elders' to her mother and the Turners, Alain tried to speak with his step-daughter.

"Eva," Alain's voice shook. "It's been so long."

"Too long," the ghost agreed, floating towards him so he could get a better look at her. "How I've missed you, Father."

"_Father_?" Ana cried. "He's your biological father, the one I never knew?" Eva smirked, shaking her head.

"While I do think of him as my father figure, no, he isn't my biological father. Ana, he's _yours_."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Sparrow cried, eyeing the shaken Debouvier. "No. He can't be."

"I am," Alain insisted, his voice firm. "It's the truth."

"That's not possible," Ana said flatly. "Mama told us that he died! I think I was five at the time. Don't you remember?" Eva sighed. Her sister's perception of events was rather skewed.

"I believe you owe my sister an explanation. Go on, tell her." Eva urged him on.

"Er, right." Alain grimaced a tad. "I do owe you an explanation, Ana. Please understand that I never wanted to leave you, your sister, or your mother. But I did it to save your lives. I faked my own death so that those policing the island wouldn't find me. Even after all these years, I've never stopped thinking about you. Where you lived, what you had done, who you ended up with. You must know that I've loved you all along."

"Father…" Ana took a long hard look at Alain's face, trying to match it with the memory of her young father, which was hazy. She was having doubts, finding it difficult to believe this earnest man. But then she recognized his warm blue eyes, and her uncertainties slowly evaporated. "It is you!" She cried. "You're much older, of course, but it's still you."

"Ana, my pearl," Alain whispered. "Finally we're reunited." He held out his arms, and Ana tentatively approached him. They locked eyes again, and Ana's eyes filled with tears. Alain wasn't exactly dry-eyed himself. Trembling with relief, Ana fell into her long-lost father's outstretched arms. A wave of familiarity washed over her as she breathed in his salty scent.

Sammi allowed a tiny smile to surface as she watched the touching scene. She was thrilled that her mother was able to have a father again, and that Alain would be able to make amends for his long absence. Best of all, she had a grandfather again! Not that Alain could ever replace Teague, but it was the next best thing.

"Thank you, Samantha, for bringing us all together," Eva's ghost thanked her.

"But I didn't do anything!" Sammi protested. The shimmering girl shook her head in disbelief.

"_Now_ you choose the time to be modest? You've done more than you could ever know." William agreed with the specter, gently rubbing circles up and down his girlfriend's back.

"Maybe." She chewed on that thought while she tried to clear her mind. "You know, there's one thing that I still don't get," Sammi said slowly.

"What's that, Granddaughter?" Alain asked, still holding his shaking daughter in his arms.

"Why on earth would you want to build a device that only transfers people over a short distance?" Sammi wondered. "How is that practical? Wouldn't it be more useful if the portals were further apart?"

"You're exactly right," her maternal grandfather agreed. "It would be more useful if the distance between the portals was greater. However, we were only conducting a test. We had the magistrate's permission to use the lighthouse and the cave for our experiments, as we couldn't risk the exposure to the public. The plan was, if the experiment worked, to build a portal in every country that France wanted to rule over. Can you imagine if all of the countries in Europe had a gateway in which the French army could enter? It was to be the French Empire's greatest achievement, conquering the world thanks to this device. We wanted to have Spain, Italy, Germany, and eventually Britain under our rule."

"And if you hadn't sabotaged the data, the French very well could've taken over the world," Sammi breathed, the enormity of the situation hitting her.

"Oui," Alain nodded grimly. "I couldn't let that happen. I knew that King Louis would personally request me to help oversee the project. I had a responsibility to your grandmother, and to my children, and I didn't want to leave them if I could help it. That's why I faked my own death. The plan was to live quietly with Maria and our girls while the French conducted their search for the missing agent. I'm just sorry the French discovered I was still alive and the plan didn't work out."

"I believe you," Ana breathed. "You didn't want to leave us; you did it to protect us!" Her father nodded.

"If I hadn't led the French away from our home, they would've captured you three for sure. I'm not sure what would've happened to you then, since the French weren't taking any chances if you knew about my experiment or not. They had to tie up all the loose ends, and sometimes annihilation was the quickest and most efficient way." Mrs. Sparrow frowned. It was almost as if Alain was speaking from personal experience.

"Did you take part in any of that?" Ana asked her father.

"Oui," sighed the kind Debouvier. His voice heavy, he went on to explain that while he wasn't proud of his actions, he just followed orders even if he disagreed with the harsh treatment of the human prisoners.

"…that went on until I met your mother, Maria. She was all alone in the world – unmarried, with only a young child for company. We were both still quite young and we fell in love. I married her in secret, as I knew my family would disown me if they ever knew I'd had a union with a colored woman. About a year later, we had a little girl of our own." Alain smiled at Ana. "That day you were born, I gave Maria a golden Fleur de Lis necklace as a token of my love for her and our beautiful family."

"So that's why you kept staring at my chest!" Sammi exclaimed, pulling out the fancy flower charm on the chain around her neck for everyone to see.

"Oui. I knew then you were my blood, if you were wearing Maria's necklace." Alain chuckled when Sammi gasped. "I'm the one who gave that necklace to your grandmother..."

Alain, Eva, Ana, and Sammi continued to talk about their familial ties, and although the Turners were there, Norrington began to feel like an outsider. He'd known about Eva's presence on the island for seventeen years; it was strange having to share her with others. It was then the ghost noticed how William and Sammi were intertwined with each other. While they could be comforting each other due to the loss of a mutual friend, somehow James didn't think so. This looked more like a lovers' embrace!

"Did you two finally work things out?" Norrington asked them during a break in the conversation.

"We did," said Sammi, snuggling closer to her best friend and beau. "While she was away, we both realized that we didn't want to live without the other," William explained. "Thanks to some helpful advice from an unlikely source, I decided that I wanted to be a pirate after all. But only if we could do some good in the world as pirates, not just search for buried treasure."

"You decided to compromise," Elizabeth stated, beaming at her husband. "Then you two have taken the first step working towards a successful romantic relationship."

"She's absolutely right," Will agreed, smiling at his wife. "Our marriage has been_ all_ about compromise. And usually it's the man doing the compromising," he added under his breath for William's benefit.

"Hey!" Ana and Elizabeth protested. "That's not always true." Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? What about those times when Jack and I had to make all those midnight marketplace runs to satisfy your pregnant cravings?" While the adults argued, Eva floated closer to her niece.

"It's almost time for me to pass on – I can feel it," she informed the seventeen year old.

"But I just got to meet you!" Sammi cried. "Can't you stay awhile longer?"

"I don't think that's how it works, Samantha," said Norrington. Eva closely regarded the male ghost.

"You've been my constant companion all these years. I'd hate to lose that. Come with me, James!" The former commodore scoffed at the notion.

"Don't be absurd." She frowned.

"I've never been absurd in my life. Besides, there's nothing here holding you back," Eva pointed out. "You succeeded in aiding Sammi and William find a love so strong that you'd wanted for yourself back when you were alive. You also watched over the woman you loved while her husband was gone, but he has long since returned."

"She's right!" William's mother chimed in. "You've done your duty here on Earth. James, please," Elizabeth begged. "You deserve to find your peace. Go with her and you two can enter the afterlife together."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Eva announced in a sing-song voice, giving Norrington a pointed look.

"Bloody hell, you sound like your niece," the ghost groaned, shooting Sammi a mock-annoyed glance. "Oh, very well," he sighed. "I'll go with you. I suppose I've overstayed my welcome anyway." The moment he finished speaking, a portal of white light began to emerge directly above the lighthouse. Everyone stared up at the supernatural portal with awe, knowing that Eva and Norrington's time had come at last.

"That's our ticket to the afterlife," Eva realized, glancing at her family. "We should say our last goodbyes." Norrington nodded, slowly coming terms to the fact that after seventeen years as a ghost, he was finally crossing over. Eva approached her niece first.

"Samantha, it's been a pleasure watching you and your siblings grow up." Her aunt's transparent eyes sparkled with laughter. "Please tell your brother and sister about me, and that I love them very much."

"I will," Sammi promised solemnly. "I'll miss you, Aunt Eva." Her aunt gazed sadly at her, wishing they'd had more time together but knowing they'd been lucky to interact at all.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." Then the female ghost moved on to the next person.

"Father." Eva addressed Alain with his proper title. "I feel better leaving knowing that you and Ana have found each other again."

"Your sister is in good hands," Alain assured her. "Eva, even though I wasn't your true father, I was honored to have that position for six wonderful years." Father and daughter locked eyes, and Alain was finally able to assuage his guilt after hearing the terrible news about Eva's murder.

"Ana." Finally, the specter drifted in front of her sister. "I'm so sorry I didn't want to spend more time with you that year I died. I was young and foolish, but that's no excuse." The ghost hung her head. "I only wish I'd realized how special you were."

"There's nothing for you to forgive," Ana insisted, but she teared up anyway. "But it does feel good to hear you say that."

"I love you, baby sister," Eva declared. "Remember, all of you - always live life to the fullest. God knows I would if I were still alive," she said, her expression wistful.

During this time, Norrington was saying his own goodbyes to Elizabeth and Will.

"Will, you were the one Elizabeth chose to marry," the ghost began. Will glanced warily at his wife, not sure where Norrington was going with this. "While I was envious of you in the past, I realized after observing you two that you share a deep, abiding love. My infatuation with Elizabeth paled in comparison." Whatever Will had expected Norrington to say, it certainly hadn't been this!

"I wanted to wed the perfect high class woman who happened to look like Miss Elizabeth Swann. You, however, wanted Elizabeth for her perfections _and_ her faults. I wish you many more happy years together."

"Thank you," said Will, warmed by the man's words. "I hope you find peace after you cross that distant shore."

"Something tells me I will," Norrington agreed, glancing over at Eva.

"I'll miss you, James," Elizabeth sniffed. "I cannot thank you enough for saving William and Sammi's lives several times over. Always remember that I think of you as a good man." He chuckled.

"It's not really goodbye. I'll see you again someday when it is your time."

"Pleasant journey," Mrs. Turner whispered, her eyes moist. Norrington turned away, and was about to inform Eva that he was ready to pass on when someone called after him.

"Ahem!" Sammi cleared her throat. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, now were you, Norrie?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss about it, was all," the ghost said stiffly. But Sammi could tell that Norrington didn't want to forfeit their teasing-based relationship.

"No fuss, just an exchange of words between yourself and the daughter of your archenemy." The ghost shook his head.

"Well, Samantha, it's been an interesting experience."

"You could say that again," she agreed.

"You'll make one hell of a pirate," the ghost predicted. "I only wish I could be around to see it."

"You think so?" Sammi said, sounding eager for the first time all night.

"I know so," he said with a cringe.

"Thanks! Have fun in the afterlife, mate." She gave him a proper naval salute, which he returned.

"Take care of yourself," Norrington said, surprising serious.

"You too," Sammi returned the sentiment. She wasn't one for emotional goodbyes, so no tears were shed. Norrington was headed for a better place, and she was thankful that he'd finally decided to cross over. That didn't mean she wouldn't miss him like crazy...

"James," Eva called her ghostly companion. "It's time."

"Milady." Norrington took Eva's hand, and they exchanged wry glances. They waved one last time to the humans on the beach.

"On to the next adventure," cried Eva. Together, they shot into sky and were sucked into the vortex of swirling light. A great gust of wind enveloped them all, causing sand to scatter in all directions. Shielding her eyes from the sand with her hands, Sammi watched James and Eva disappear into thin air above the towering structure. Gradually, the light faded as it was replaced by the overwhelming darkness. Only the lighthouse flame could make a dent in the sweltering blanket of night.

It was then Sammi realized her life wouldn't be nearly as amusing without Norrington around. The ghost had become her friend over the past year, and it would be odd not having his presence to rely on. But Captain Sparrow was happy for James, who seemed to be rather taken with Eva, and she with him.

She, William, her mother, her grandfather, and the Turners stood staring up at the lighthouse, but for how long, Sammi couldn't stay. Ana's lament brought them back to the present.

"I can't believe she was here with me the whole time, and now she's gone," her mother whispered.

"Come on, Mum," Sammi said, reluctantly pulling out of William's embrace to console her mother. While she still was by no means over her shock regarding her friend's death, it was a relief to focus on something else for awhile. "Let's go home."

333

The Sparrows and Turners decided to return to their perspective homes that night, so the parents could discuss David's death with their own children. Jack met them halfway on their return home. To Sammi's relief, he told them that Faith and Miss Dijon were taking care of the Samoa children that night. She didn't want to face any of David's family until she had some rest.

Alain, who insisted he didn't want to be a bother to the Sparrows, decided to return to the _Wicked Wench_ for the night. Sammi cut off her mother's protests, citing that he had the right idea, as Horner, Fletcher, and Ted would need someone to talk to about the death of their friend.

When the Turner home came into view, William leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Sammi turned so that their lips met. She hadn't _meant_ to attack his lips and embarrass him in front of his parents with such a blatant display of affection; it just sort of happened. But William hadn't seemed too embarrassed, if she went by the fervor in which he returned her kisses. Sammi knew they were both thinking of how quickly David's life had been snuffed out that night. It might have impaired William's otherwise strict public standards, and for that she was grateful. Finally, William pulled away. They smiled sadly at each other, pressing their foreheads close as they promised to meet in the morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sammi," he whispered, holding on to her hand until the last possible second.

"Will, wait!" She called after he'd started toward his home. Her best friend immediately turned around. "I love you," she blurted out. Sammi had sworn up and down that she'd never be the first one to say 'I love you' in a relationship, but after the events of today, she just didn't see any point in waiting.

"You know I love you," William replied, as serious as Sammi had ever seen him. They held each other's gaze for a long while, and Sammi reluctantly broke the stare to follow her parents home.

Chaos greeted her inside her house – apparently the children had had a wild night. Ana and Jack were in the process of trying to explain to their two youngest about the events of the night, but Teague started yelling that David couldn't be dead, and Eva began shrieking insults at her mother when she found out she'd missed the opportunity to speak with her deceased aunt for whom she was named.

"I'm just going to go to bed," she told her father over the din.

"Night, love," Jack said, sounding distracted as he tried to help Ana subdue their ten year-old and eight year-old.

Exhausted, Sammi climbed the stairs and stumbled inside her room, falling into bed without bothering to change into more comfortable clothing.

333

_One hour later_

Shifting her position in bed for the twentieth time, Sammi shut her eyes tight and willed herself to fall asleep. However, it was proving to be a useless strategy. David's death was much too fresh in her mind for her to simply drift off like everything was normal. She could still see the calm resolution in his dark eyes when he'd made the decision to sacrifice himself so that Simon Debouvier would never have the chance to harm anyone ever again…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Jolted out of reliving her memory, Sammi recognized the sound to be that of someone throwing pebbles at her window. She decided to get up and see what William wanted. After all, who else would be trying to contact her at this hour? Lifting her shade, Sammi was not one bit surprised to see her boyfriend clutching the limbs of the nearby tree, looking sheepish.

"Hi," was his brilliant explanation for his presence.

"Is something wrong?" Sammi asked. At William's blank look, she added, "I mean, other than the obvious." He made his confession.

"I didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight." William waiting for her answering innuendo, but it never came.

"Come on in," said Sammi.

William climbed in through the window and took her into his arms. They stayed like that, holding each other, until Sammi suggested they move this to the bed. Relieved that not everything had changed due to David's death, William agreed wholeheartedly. He kicked off his boots and got under the covers with her. There wasn't much room for two in her twin bed, so William snuggly wrapped himself around Sammi's form. After whispering for awhile, they fell into a restless sleep, both dreading the funeral that was to come.

333

_Three days later_

David's funeral was held a few days after his death, which gave his friends and family time enough for the necessary preparations. Mrs. Samoa had asked Sammi to play her guitar at her son's funeral and Sammi couldn't refuse her. Besides, she wanted to play. The mournful tune she chose for the service was aptly named _Lament for David_, by Elizabethan composer Orlando Gibbons. Jack had offered to lead the "memorial service" but Sammi insisted it was her responsibility as his captain.

It was his mother was the one to chose David's final resting place; amongst the bluffs near his beloved lighthouse. The flame shone brightly that night when Sammi led the memorial 'service'. All of David's five younger siblings were there, along with his mother. The Sparrows, the Turners, Alain, Faith, Miss Dijon, and Sammi's crew were all in attendance, along with most of the rest of the island folk. Everyone who knew David was there to pay their respects and celebrate the life of a brave young man that had ended much too soon.

Horner, Fletcher, Ted, and of course William insisted on speaking during the funeral. They all had good things to say and fond memories of David which they wished to share with the island. Horner brought up the time when David had aided him in overcoming his fear of heights by helping him repeatedly climb the crow's nest. Fletcher told an amusing anecdote about how David helped him avoid the wrath of a scorned girlfriend by disguising him as a girl. Ted's statement focused on David's generosity and loyalty to his shipmates. William's kind words emphasized how grateful he was for David's friendship, ending with a Hebrew proverb that read_ 'say not in grief 'he is no more' but live in thankfulness that he was'._

Finally, it was Sammi's turn to give a speech. She mentioned the fun times she'd had playing with David as a child. She spoke about the time she and David had faced the evils of discrimination from the previous magistrate, Lord White, and had emerged stronger from the experience. She spoke of David's devotion to his captain and crew, and how he always put the needs of others above his own. Sammi closed her speech with the reciting of a poem, entitled _Memories of You_. The anonymous author had managed to capture exactly how she felt about David's friendship and sacrifice.

**"**I remember everything about you,  
your voice, your smile, your touch,  
the way you walked, the way you talked,  
the way you looked at me, meant so much.

I remember all the words you said to me,  
some funny, some kind, some wise,  
all of the things you did for me,  
I see now with different eyes.

I remember every moment we shared,  
seems like only yesterday,  
or maybe it was eons ago,  
It's really hard to say.

You are gone from me now,  
but one thing they can't take away,  
your memory resides inside my heart,  
and lights up my darkest days."

There wasn't a dry eye in the audience after that, especially from those who knew of David's unrequited feelings toward Sammi.

"Thank you, Samantha," Mrs. Samoa said in a shaky voice, walking up to stand beside her. "I couldn't bring myself to prepare a speech, but I just wanted to thank you all for the love and support you've shown to me and my family these past few days. David had so many wonderful people who cared about him. I know that he touched many of your lives. He certainly touched mine…" She broke off into a quiet fit of sobs.

"He's not truly dead as long we remember him," Sammi murmured as she addressed the crowd. "I'll never forget the sacrifice that David Samoa gave, and I challenge each and every one of you to do the same. Thank you for coming and commemorating David's life."

After the service, Sammi stayed with Mrs. Samoa along with Jack, Ana, Elizabeth, and Will. The Turners asked that William take the children home, as they had gotten restless during the funeral.

They walked home in silence, each affected in their own way by the service. William led them to the Turner home, watching as Dani, James, Char, Teague, and Eva obediently filed inside. But right after William locked the door behind him, Dani couldn't take it anymore – she exploded.

"I can't believe you, William! Why aren't you affected by David's death?" Dani cried. "He was one of your oldest friends!"

"How can you even say that?" William said in a low voice, glaring at his sister as the rest of the children took a few steps back to give them space. "I watched him give his life for Sammi, knowing I was powerless to save his. Trust me - I was bloody affected."

"You have a funny way of showing it," his sister snapped.

"Dani, can't you see anything?" Char piped up, sounding superior as always. "Just because William isn't crying doesn't mean that he isn't hurting. Father doesn't always show how he's feeling although Mother does. Boys are silly that way, but it doesn't mean they don't feel."

"Oh," Dani said, her voice quiet. "I guess that makes sense. Sorry, William."

"It's fine," he said absently. "You didn't know."

"Um, I know David died and everything, but can we play a game?" James tentatively asked. His innocent blue eyes gazed up at William, wishing so desperately for things to return to normal. The young swordsman picked up his little brother and swung him around the room.

"That's a great idea! David wouldn't want us moping around feeling sorry for ourselves," William realized with a slow grin. "What would you like to play?"

333

Two weeks later, Ophelia came over to the Turners' home to say goodbye. Sammi happened to be there with William, as they were watching the children, giving their parents a much needed break from the full time rigors of parenthood. Automatically, she tensed at Ophelia's presence, before reminding herself that the girl was no longer the spoiled, bigoted person she once was.

"Ophelia! Please come in," said William. But the adolescent aristocrat shook her head.

"Oh, I don't want to impose. I'll just be a moment," said Ophelia. He nodded, taking in her flawless appearance.

"You look nice," William commented. And she did, Sammi had to admit. Miss Grace certainly knew how to dress to impress. Although that corset she was wearing did look mighty uncomfortable. Sammi looked down at her own pants and grinned. She wouldn't trade places with Ophelia for the world!

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Ophelia said playfully.

"What's the special occasion?" William wanted to know.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye, Liam. I'm going back to England to live with my aunt, and my ship leaves the harbor in an hour," Miss Grace explained. "While I'm there, she'll help me decide which direction I want to take my life. Like her, I'm not ready to take a husband. Who knows, I might even join my aunt in running the orphanage she founded using her inheritance."

"I think you would enjoy that, making a difference in children's lives." William said softly. "But whatever you decide, I wish you luck."

"Thank you," she murmured. They shared a farewell hug. "You know, Liam, I learned much about myself during the time we courted," Miss Grace pointed out. Sammi cringed at the second use of William's pet name, reminding herself that _she_ was the one who ended up with his heart, not Ophelia.

"Me too," William agreed. "Although the relationship was flawed, it did have its silver lining."

"I'm afraid it never would've worked out between us," Ophelia said with a laugh. "But I don't regret getting to know you. I hope you find happiness with Samantha." Miss Grace whispered something in his ear. William blushed and whispered back in reply. Sammi watched as the friends embraced. She wasn't jealous that William was sharing a secret with Ophelia, not at all. Then again, if she was in Ophelia's place, and she was leaving William forever, she'd milk the moment for all it was worth. Perhaps she and Miss Face weren't that different after all...

"Goodbye, Samantha." Miss Grace gave her a shy smile. "Meeting you has enriched my life, showing me that a girl of color isn't so different from me after all."

"You've surprised me too," Sammi admitted. "I never thought you'd stand up to your mother and take control of your life. That takes guts." The blonde smiled.

"Something I learned from you, I believe." They stared awkwardly at each other, each not wanting to offend the other. Thankfully, William intervened.

"Safe journey, Ophelia," said William.

"Thank you. Hopefully we won't run in to any pirates along the way," the magistrate's daughter joked.

"Hmm…" Sammi muttered. "What's the name of your ship?"

"The_ Excelsior_."

"I'll tell my father to put out an official notice to give your ship safe passage."

"You would do that for me, after all I've done to you?" Miss Grace stared at Sammi, incredulous.

"Sure," Sammi shrugged. "I had my doubts about you at first, but you proved that you can rise above your circumstances. You deserve safe passage." Tentatively, Sammi raised her hand to shake Ophelia's but found herself the recipient of a hug.

"I'd better go," she said after they pulled apart. "Take care of him, Samantha."

"Will do," Sammi said with a smile. Ophelia gave William one last hug, and then she was gone.

"You know, I think I'll miss her," Sammi said as they watched her retreating form.

"No you won't," William chuckled.

"No I won't," Sammi admitted. "But I'm glad that she's not letting her mother dictate the rest of her life. She's making decisions on her own now! You really were a good influence on her, Will."

"I guess so," he muttered. "I just wish I hadn't had to hurt you in the process." Sammi shrugged.

"Hey, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." They caught each other's gaze, thinking of David.

333

_One month after David's funeral_

It was business as usual on St. Maarten. William continued giving sword-fighting lessons and saving his money. Sammi's crew decided to take an extended shore leave and stayed on the island to be with their captain until she was ready to sail again. Alain Debouvier moved in with the Sparrows, as Ana wanted to spend as much time with her father as possible. Jack couldn't refuse her, as he'd had Captain Teague stay with them when he'd been alive. It turned out to be a good thing for everybody, as Alain was more than happy to watch the children whenever Jack, Ana, and Sammi wanted a rest.

While David's death still left an empty hole in Sammi's heart, she could finally feel it begin to heal. Feelings of joy and contentment began to surface when she was alone with William, and she was not feeling as guilty for enjoying her life even though David was dead.

She was especially looking forward to that afternoon. William decided to plan a picnic for him and Sammi. It was one their first real dates as a real couple! It was to be held in their secret place, Paradise Cove. Sammi met him there after his last lesson of the day. William was already waiting for her with a checkered blanket and wicker basket.

"Sorry I didn't break an entire feast, I'm trying to save my money," he greeted her.

"Whatever for?" Sammi asked, taking a seat beside him on the blanket. She could've ribbed him about saving money even though their parents had plenty, but she didn't because she knew making an honest living was important to him.

"It's a surprise," William teased. "But don't worry, I brought us a delicious snack instead." He revealed the chocolate covered strawberries he'd bought at the chocolatier's that afternoon.

"These are heavenly," she moaned as he fed her one.

"Good." William allowed her to do the same for him. He swallowed thickly. "I love spending time with you like this, now that we're official." Sammi smiled.

"I've always kind of felt like we've always been a real couple ever since we were fourteen."

"True, but it's different now," William reminded her.

"Yes, now we can both openly acknowledge it," she giggled. "It's so amazing to be courting my best friend."

"It is," said William, before he captured her lips with a gentle kiss. "And to think, this is just the beginning."

End Ch. 30

333

NOT THE END OF THE STORY – EPILOGUE STILL TO COME!

A/N: What'd you think? I tried not to make it too much of a downer, while still being respectful of David's passing.


	33. Epilogue Love Story

Disclaimer: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Ana, and the other PotC characters don't belong to me. They are the property of Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted, and Terry. However I do own Sammi, Teague, and Eva Sparrow as well as Danielle, James, and Charlotte Turner! Oh, and I own Ophelia too, I suppose. Sammi is by far my favorite OC that I've created, I just love her.

A/N: Here is the epilogue for SCASSF! It turned out to be much longer than I expected, surprise surprise. I began this story with a Taylor Swift song, so I only thought it was fitting to end it with one. Thanks to all of my readers who have come on this journey with me. I appreciate each and every one of you telling me what you think. I appreciate the constructive crit, as it can only make me a better writer. And now, the grand finale!

Epilogue: Love Story

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes!_

_-Taylor Swift_

333

_Location: St. Maarten, __Paradise Cove_

_One year later_

Not much had changed for Sammi since David had died. She and William were still going strong, despite the disagreements they had about pirating 'morals'. Her crew members had taken up with some of the local girls. Her sister Eva was just as much as a pain in the you-know-what this year as she was last year. Sammi had fallen into routine, continuing her pirating lessons with Jack, helping Elizabeth and Ana watch the children, meeting William for their daily sword-fighting practice.

As much as she enjoyed spending time with her family, Sammi was starting to feel the itch to stretch her wings and explore the open sea once more. She hadn't had a true adventure in awhile, and it was time to indulge that part of her nature. Also, she didn't want her crewmembers to become complacent. A lazy crew was an inefficient crew, and that boded ill for all aboard the ship. Horner, Fletcher, and Ted had adapted well to island life, almost too well. Sammi made a mental note to meet with them and discuss their next voyage.

But right now, she tried not to dwell too much on the future. She'd rather enjoy the present! Sammi was meeting William at their usual spot, but he'd mentioned he'd brought a surprise for her_. I wonder what it is?_ She mused as she strolled down the beach, the wind whipping in her hair as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. _Perhaps something for the ship? Another sword? A new hat?_

Along the way, she passed her arrogant ex-crewmember Brad on the beach. He was walking next to her ex-friend Thérèse, and they were holding hands.

"Hello, Samantha," Thérèse said sweetly. She clutched Brad's arm. "Did you know that I'm courting Bradford?"

"No," Sammi replied. She wasn't surprised. Both Brad and Thérèse were conniving, self-absorbed arseholes. Sammi would never forgive the girl for sabotaging her relationship with William before it began. Brad was hardly any better, as his cowardly actions had stabbed William in the back – literally.

"Well I am," the girl flaunted, shooting Sammi a smirk so that her old friend might challenge the claim. But Sammi had no problem believing her.

"Congratulations, you two deserve each other," Sammi said with a straight face. Not wishing to waste any more time on the couple, she continued on down the beach, leaving two thunderstruck teens behind.

333

The harsh Caribbean sun beat down upon Sammi's back until she reached the edge of the jungle that would lead her to Paradise Cove. There, she was almost completely shaded from the sun. A soothing breeze whispered through the palm trees, beckoning her to continue her journey. Fallen palm leaves crunched beneath her boots. Twittering bird calls added to the atmosphere, reminding her that other beings held this place sacred as well.

Traipsing through the foliage, the young pirate captain took the time to notice the exotic environment around her. Her thoughts began to run away from her, almost without permission. It was so easy to lose herself in her lush surroundings, pretending that she had entered a different world, where all was good and green. In that world, David and Grandfather Teague would still be alive… Sammi shook herself. That wouldn't be a realistic world, and she prided herself on her pragmatic approach to life. _Everything changes whether you like it or not, Samantha_, she sternly reminded herself. _All we can do is move forward and meet that change head on._

She found a familiar landmark in the lavender lilac bushes, their sweet perfume assuring her she was heading in the right direction. Moments later, she came upon a clearing that at first glance appeared to be on fire – thankfully it was only an illusion. Her eyes feasted on crimson orchids tipped in gold, intermixed with a cluster of orange chrysanthemums and sunny hibiscuses. On impulse, Sammi plucked one of the red flowers and stuck it in her hair. She didn't know why, but she wanted to look extra fetching to William that day. Finally, she reached the end of her trip.

William was waiting for her, and he suggested that they go for a swim. Sammi had no objections to this, so they stripped down to their underclothes and took a dip in one of the pools. The sun warmed them as they splashed and played, reverting to their child-like natures.

Sammi always looked forward to this time with William, and it had nothing to do with getting a view of his toned, bare chest up close and everything to do with his kind-hearted personality. _Right…_ She didn't feel too bad, though, as William seemed just as taken with her body as she was with his. It was only natural for them to feel the pull of attraction, as they had liked each other for years.

"You okay, Will?" Sammi asked when they calmed down. They moved towards the shallow end of the pool, where they were able to stand on the sandy bottom. Rocking back and forth on his heels, her beau reminded her of a young boy alone with a girl for the first time. But she and William had long since been past any shyness on his part. What had merited this behavior? "You seem a little nervous. Did everything go alright at work?"

"Yes."

"What about your family?"

"They're fine." Sammi closely scrutinized her best friend.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, um well…" he sputtered. Sammi sighed, taking his right hand in hers.

"Spit it out." He frowned.

"I was going to wait to say this after we dried off." Sammi's patience was getting the better of her – she really didn't want to wait that long to hear William's news.

"Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as you think it is. We'll work through this. Just say it," she begged, pulling herself closer to him. William gulped.

"I don't know if I can do this." Warning flags began to surface in her mind. What if William was done with their relationship? She hadn't seen any signs of discontent before, but maybe she'd been blind to them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sammi asked, alarmed.

"_No!"_ William insisted, shocked that she would think that. He cleared his throat. "No. Far from it."

"Then what?" she practically screeched, not appreciating the emotional rollercoaster William had put her on. William cupped her cheek in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Samantha. _(kiss)_ Maria. _(kiss)_ Sparrow. _(kiss) _"I love you with all my heart. I never wish to be parted from you." By this point, Sammi's heart was pounding frantically in her chest. This wasn't… he wasn't… "Will you marry me?" It _was _a proposal! Sammi was so surprised that she couldn't speak, so she kissed him in response.

"Is that a yes?" William laughed after they pulled away.

"That's a _hell_ yes!" Sammi cried, as they swirled around in the water together.

"I rendered you speechless," he cried.

"Did not," Sammi growled, but she was smiling. "So do I get a ring or what? Not that I need one, but people may ask and-

"The ring is in the picnic basket," William informed her. "I was going to get down on one knee like Mum told me to but I had you right here and I couldn't wait any longer." He gave her an apologetic smile. "Forgive me?"

"I liked being proposed to in the water. It was non-traditional, and that suits me just fine!" Sammi laughed at William's stunned face, but he quickly collected himself.

"The ring's a bit non-traditional too," her fiancé admitted.

"Can I see it?" She asked. William nodded, and he helped her out of the pool and onto the shore. Covering her with a towel, he rummaged around in the basket and pulled out a velvet box.

Eagerly, Sammi opened it to find a sparkling sapphire ring. The gleaming jewel was a smaller version of the magic blue gems in Norrington's old cave.

"William, it's beautiful! How…?" Was all she could get out.

"I kept one just in case I would need it later. This was what I was saving my money for, to buy a gold band and to have a jeweler cut the gem down to size that would fit on your finger," he explained. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she assured him. "It's so unique!"

"May I?" William asked. Sammi nodded, and he sealed the deal by sliding the ring on her left forth finger. She held up her hand and angled it so that the sun would make the ring sparkle.

"I'm engaged to my best friend!" She shouted to the world.

"So am I!" William yelled in response. They grinned at each other and Sammi practically jumped into his arms.

"Well, what do you know?" Sammi mused as they nuzzled noses. "I guess fairy tales can come true."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Sammi," William confessed. "I was so scared about what you'd say."

"Why?" Sammi was stumped. "You know how I feel about you."

"Yes, but I wasn't sure how you felt about marriage." Sammi brought their foreheads together.

"Well, I certainly respect your parents' marriage. But I don't think that my parents' union is any less than yours, just because they aren't married. They're still completely committed to each other." She looked up at him, her eyes solemn. "I know how much it would mean to you to marry me."

"But I don't want that to be the sole reason," William whispered.

"It's not," Sammi reassured him. "I was always afraid that if I married someone, I would lose my identity, especially if I took their last name. But I don't have to worry about that with you." She grinned at him. "You love me just the way I am."

"And I always will," He said softly.

"Hey Will?" She murmured.

"What?" He replied.

"This is better than our shared dreams."

"So much better," he agreed, leaning in for a kiss. "I didn't think it could get any better than that, but when we finally worked things our and realized our true feelings, it did."

"In our dreams, we had an illusion, but now we have reality," she summarized, running her fingers through his thick, sandy-brown hair.

"I happen to like our reality," William murmured. They held each other for awhile, content to remain in each other's arms. "So, when do you want to set the date?"

"Set the date?" Sammi looked at him strangely. "You actually want to wait? My father could marry us today on the _Pearl_ and we could consummate our marriage by sundown!" William rolled his eyes as she gave him a seductive grin.

"Is that really all you think about?"

"No," Sammi said, considering. "I think about my pirating career too." They kissed again. "Don't lie, William," she scolded him. "It's not just me; you think about it too." He let out a low, throaty chuckle.

"How could I not, when I'm engaged to the most beautiful, clever, intelligent, strong woman in the world? You're my one in a million, Samantha." Sammi held tightly to him, finally realizing that this was really happening. William could've had practically any girl he wanted, but he chose her. _Her_! She was going to marry her best friend! If all went well, they would be together for _life_. The enormity of this commitment was staggering.

"Sammi?" William asked, concerned. "What do you think?" She came back to herself, realizing William wanted an answer.

"How about we compromise," Sammi said slowly. "I can certainly wait until tomorrow. That way today our mothers can fuss over the details and we can invite everyone on the island and I can find a suitable dress." She frowned, considering wedding attire. "I mean, I don't absolutely _have_ to have a wedding dress, since we are getting married on a pirate ship. And I usually don't enjoy wearing stuffy dresses but in this case I'll be more than happy to make an exception-"

"Great," William gently interrupted her nervous ramblings. "Should we go tell our parents the good news?"

"Let's do it!" She agreed. They packed up their things, realizing that in all the excitement they had forgotten to eat.

"So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Sammi casually asked, as William pulled out an apple for her to munch on during the journey home.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you," her fiancé replied, the sincerity shining in his eyes. Sammi knew right then that her upcoming marriage was off to a great start.

As expected, Elizabeth and Ana flailed with joy when the couple announced their engagement. Will and Jack also were thrilled for their children, as the marriage would cement the Turner-Sparrow family bond once and for all. The five Sparrow and Turner children were excited because a wedding meant cake! Of course even the children were glad that Sammi and William were in love. Teague especially was happy to have William for a brother-in-law, as they had been close.

But the good spirits didn't last too long – Elizabeth an Ana realized they only had a day to plan the wedding and they began to order everyone about. Sammi and William decided this was a good time to slip away and they went to tell Faith the good news. Her grandmother told Sammi that their union had been her grandfather's fondest wish, and that he would be there in spirit. It was just what Sammi needed to hear.

333

_The next day_

Samantha Sparrow and William Turner III were married on the sturdy deck of the _Black Pearl_ by Captain Jack Sparrow himself. All of their family members were in attendance. Sitting on the bride's side, Teague, Eva, Ana, Faith and Alain watched as their Sammi pledged her life to William. There were also as many Turners as there were Sparrows. Dani, James, Char, Elizabeth, and Will sat on the groom's side, of course. Also in attendance were Sammi's crewmembers, some of their old schoolmates, and practically every pirate on the island.

After the brief ceremony, a celebration began on deck. Sammi and William danced the first dance, and then the rest of the wedding party joined in. Ana had managed to find a wedding dress for her daughter just in time, and Sammi looked radiant in the golden marvel. William's dark blue suit turned out to be a nice contrast to her dress when they stood close together. Sammi's unrestricted beam shone on her face, while William's glow was more subtle. Sun and moon, energy and calm, fire and ice - they were two elements which complemented each other. It was a perfect balance of natures.

In the back corner of the room, Captain Jack Sparrow watched as his daughter floated across the deck in William's arms. He hated to cut in, but he needed to speak with Sammi. It seemed only yesterday she'd been a little girl wanting to play pirates. Now, she was practically grown up. He didn't wish to lose her, but Jack believed she couldn't have chosen a better husband.

"Congratulations, love!" Jack greeted his daughter by tapping her on the shoulder as she swirled past him. "Might I have a word with you?"

"Sure," said Sammi, after catching William's eye, who nodded. "Is everything alright, Father?" He pulled her off to the side.

"Aye." Sammi inspected his expression, and asked,

"You're not upset about me growing up and getting married, are you? Because it's not like you'll never see me again."

"No, of course not!" Jack denied her insight, but was secretly relieved that she promised to come and visit. "I just had an idea pertaining to your honeymoon."

"Do tell," Sammi encouraged him.

"How about you take the _Pearl_ and anchor somewhere close to the island coast? I'll sent Gibbs and some of my men to help you take her out of the harbor. They can row back to the island in one of the longboats. A week later, I'll send them back to bring in our lady. How does that sound?" Jack nervously held his breath.

"That sounds perfect," she sighed. "But I have just one question. Is the _Pearl_ stocked for a week's journey?"

"Er, no," Jack said sheepishly. "But give me a few hours and we'll have her ready for you."

"Excellent," Sammi grinned, scanning the crowd for her husband. "Thank you, Father!" She found William mingling with Fletcher, Horner, and Ted. "William and I were going to go ashore for a bit anyway."

"We were?" William whispered. Sammi gave him a_ look _and he got the message. "Oh, yes. We were!" He said brightly. Jack just shook his head, but he was chuckling.

"You two go get it out of your systems. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye, Father!" Sammi called over her shoulder as she dragged William behind her.

"Where are we going?" Her husband asked as they jogged across the beach.

"To our secret place," she replied. "I thought our first time could be there, amongst the flowers and pools."

"It sounds amazing," William agreed. "But we don't have anything to lay on." Sammi pointed to her dress.

"What do you think this is for?" William's eyes widened.

"But Sammi, we can't ruin your dress!"

"You're right," she sighed, chewing on her lip in frustration. "It was a dumb idea to think that you would go for me, unashamedly naked and begging for you lying atop my wedding dress." William's breath caught in his throat.

"Well when you put it that way..." He gulped, "Against my better judgment, I think we should go ruin your dress." Sammi shot him a wink.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

333

They made love that afternoon, slowly exploring each other's bodies. While it had been torture for Sammi to wait all year for this moment, it had been important to William, so they waited. Somehow, it made this moment all the more sweeter. William had been shy at first, hesitant to touch her bare skin. So it was up to Sammi to make the first move. Thankfully, once she pressed herself against his firm body, his embarrassment waned and things began to progress quite nicely. William took control, which led to a satisfying –although decidedly short- first coupling.

Afterwards, William held her in his arms as they waited for their breath to return to normal.

"Sammi, that was amazing, but you're going to wear me out," he groaned.

"As I have the Sparrow reputation to uphold, that's my job," she said smugly, kissing his neck.

"I love you so much," he sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"I think I love you more," Sammi whispered. She promised herself that she'd never take him for granted. Having William in her life filled the hole in her heart she'd had when they'd been separated.

"We're really married," William said, with awe. "I can't believe it - you're my lawfully wedded wife!"

"You bet I am," she grinned, pulling him down for a kiss. "Lawful is questionable, wedded is true. And tonight, when we're all alone on the ship, I shall attend to my wifely duties once more." William almost fainted right there on the spot.

333

_One month later_

_Location: St Maarten Harbor_

A crowd of well wishers had gathered to see the _Wicked Wench_ off on her journey. Among them was the Turner-Sparrow clan. Only they were privy to the knowledge that due to the increased slavery activity, the _Wench_ was going to disrupt the triangular trade, and hopefully rescue some of the slaves (and highly taxed barrels of rum) while they were at it.

The crowd watched as the crew went through the final checks. Ted, Fletcher, and Horner, scurried around the docks, untying the lines and climbing aboard to man their posts.

"All set, First Mate?" Sammi called down from her place at the wheel.

"All set, Captain," William replied from the dock. "Must you call me that?" He hissed.

"It's your title," Sammi said, her expression innocent. "I guess I could call you First Officer, but that seems too formal. At any rate, we can push off as soon as you come aboard."

"Not so fast," said Captain Jack Sparrow, who climbed up the gangplank like he owned the ship.

"Father!" Sammi blushed. "I thought I already said goodbye to you and Mum this morning." She lowered her voice. "I don't want to make a scene in front of the crew."

"You did already say goodbye," Jack agreed. She regarded his expression.

"There's something else," she said slowly.

"Aye," he nodded. "Samantha, I want you to have this." Jack reached up, pulled off his beloved tri-corn, and gave it to his daughter. She held the weathered hat, reverently gliding her hands over the faded leather.

"Father, I can't take this," she protested. "It's yours!"

"That's where you're wrong," he smiled. "It belongs to you now. It brought me good fortune and safe passage on the seas – well, save for the whole Kraken business." He grimaced at the thought. "Nevertheless, it should bring you good luck." Sammi glanced over at William, and he was nodding in approval.

"I don't know what to say," she stammered. She knew how much of a sacrifice this was for her father, as he was very attached to that hat. Why would he willingly part with it, even to a family member? But then she realized that he wanted her to take a piece of him with her on the voyage.

"Say thank you," Jack prompted. "You're a real pirate now that you have a good hat."

"Thank you!" Sammi's insides fluttered with pride. "I'll bring it back in one piece," she promised.

"You'd better," Jack kidded, as he pulled her into a last goodbye hug. Once he released his daughter, Jack walked off the ship without looking back. With a lump in her throat, Sammi gave the order to weigh anchor.

As they slowly headed out towards open sea, Sammi recalled all that had happened to bring her to this special moment in her life. She'd loved and lost and loved again. She'd said goodbye to a beloved grandfather and dear friend. She'd weathered several storms, literally and internally. But ultimately she'd achieved her goals – to find true love and to become captain of a ship.

Just as she dreamed when she was a child, she'd become Captain Samantha Sparrow-Turner. It had taken a lot of hard work, but it had been worth it. With William at her side and her father's hat upon her head, Sammi knew she was ready to face the dangers and challenges ahead.

"Oh First Ma-ate!" She sang.

"I'm coming right away, Captain," William called from the bow. He reached the helm in record time. "Was there something I can do for you?" Sammi winked at him.

"I wished to hear your opinion concerning our current endeavor."

"I think you're living up to your end of the compromise," he replied with a relived smile. "Now this is the type of pirating I can be proud of."

"Good," she smiled. William came to stand beside her, their fingers intertwining behind their backs out of sight from the crew. "If we play our cards right, those slavers will never know what hit them."

THE END

A/N: Well, that's all folks. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion! I'm sad to announce that this is my last PotC fic. It is also the last fic I will be posting on this account. I'm moving on to other things including doing some original writing. Thank you, readers, for your enormous support of Sammi especially. She'd very dear to me and I'm thrilled that you love her as much as I do.

I also wish to give a cookie to those who liked the Captain/First Officer exchange at the end. I kind of have a thing for that ;)

Thanks again, beloved readers!

-Latebloomer out.


	34. Bonus Chapter: Sammi's OTHER Surprise

Disclaimer: PotC is not mine, kay? Sammi is!

A/N: I heard the news a few days ago that HTR may be down for good. It saddened me greatly as I made a _lot _of great friends there. The HTR members encouraged and supported me in my writing, and I would not be where I am today without their help. I can't bring the site back, but I did revisit Sammi and William's world. This is for you guys! I hope it lifts your spirits a little.

Bonus Chapter: Sammi's (Other) Surprise

333

Captain Samantha Sparrow had only visited her island home once during two years at sea. By now, she and her fellow pirates had established their individual jobs. As captain, it was her responsibility to oversee that her crew was working well together. For the most part, they operated like a well-oiled machine. On occasion she acted as mediator when there was an argument. Often she determined their next destination, although she valued her crew's input, and took it into consideration. Her favorite part of the job was boosting crew morale, which she did by keeping the atmosphere light.

Second in command on the _Wicked Wench_ was William, who held the apt title of First Mate. Rarely were they apart. They were each other's protectors, confidants, and critics. Truly, William could have been the co-captain – he never had to ask Sammi's permission to give an order - except he did not want the title. He was perfectly happy assisting his wife in her work, enjoying the safe operations that included boarding the small, defenseless rum runner vessels. It was one way that they disrupted the profitable Triangular Trade. But the raids on the slave ships were a different story… William was lucky he had an excellent crew to depend on or else he never would've let Sammi lead one, never mind that it was his idea to rescue the slaves.

They had retained all of their crew from St. Maarten. Fletcher served as helmsman, doubling as a body guard whenever they went on covert missions. Horner acted as both lookout and navigator. Sammi and William both had considerable experience charting courses, but Horner was quickest and most accurate at it. Ted was responsible for the overall maintenance of the ship. He kept stock of what needed repairs, and what cargo or supplies needed replacing. If something needed to be fixed, he fixed it himself or enlisted someone else's help.

The newest member of the crew just happened to be the oldest, in terms of age. Leonard was about ten years older than William, and he enjoyed reminding the young pirate of that fact. But even though he put off a grumpy front, Leonard was perhaps the most valuable member of the crew – he was a doctor. Jack had sent him to Tortuga and assigned him to Sammi's ship, much to her chagrin.

At first she was wary of having a doctor on board – she knew that many ship's surgeons often killed more of their patients than they saved. But Leonard insisted that he was just a country doctor, not a surgeon. He assured Sammi that he didn't believe in the practice of 'bleeding' patients, or other similar nonsense such as righting the body's humors. Not only that, he said he had knowledge that would ward away scurvy and other ailments. So she made him a part of the crew. Now, every morning for breakfast, they ate what was known as a citrus fruit (oranges, grapefruits, sometimes Fletcher ate a lime on a dare) as Leonard was certain it would prevent scurvy. Most of the rest of his medicines came from plants, although he did keep a supply of opium just in case. The sick room was stocked with Leonard's own personal remedies, which Sammi had to admit worked most of the time.

As it turns out, it was lucky for her that they had Leonard on board during the last slave raid. Sammi had been wounded, which could have proved fatal for her except for the fact that Leonard knew how to stop the bleeding and commence with treatment. It had hurt like a bitch when he used an instrument resembling large tongs to remove the bullet from her right shoulder, but it had been worth it. William had seen her through the fever that followed, through opium-induced nightmares, and sleepless nights. She owed it to them both for bringing her back to good health.

But now that she was recovering, Sammi did not see the reason why she had to stay in bed all day. She hated being confined in the sick room, and often compared it to a prison. The combination of dank walls and rank stench of bilge water did nothing to appease her growing claustrophobia. It was bearable when she had a visitor, but her crew could not be spared for too long just to entertain their ailing captain.

But when the ship ceased all movement, and she heard the splash of the anchor, those reasons no longer applied. Sitting up in bed, she voiced her current wish.

"Oy, can I get some rum down here?" She yelled.

"Will, your wife needs you," she heard Horner say.

"I'll be right there." Sammi recognized her husband's voice. Will bounded down the rickety wooden stairs, flew past the entrance to the hold, and entered Sammi's current residence.

"You're awake!" He greeted her with a small grin, kissing her brow before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I am." She returned his grin. "Thanks for sparing a few minutes to come and see me – I know you must be busy."

"You know I'd be here every second if it weren't for my duties," he said, sounding regretful.

"I know. But I want you to attend to the ship first," she reminded him.

"How is your shoulder doing today?" William peeled back the covers to glimpse a cotton-white bandage. It was not soaked with blood, like before. She was healing!

"It's still hurting, but whatever Leonard did to it made it feel better."

"He'll be glad to hear it." William reached for his wife's hand. "Every time we raid a slave ship, it seems like you end up getting injured. You don't know how difficult it is for me to stay behind on the ship with Leonard and watch you go off with the crew."

"Will, we've been through this before," she said patiently. "You have to help the slaves get settled on board and if something happens to me, you can become captain and lead everyone to safety."

"But-"

"By the way, what's our heading?" Sammi interrupted, not wishing to continue the discussion.

"We are bound for the west coast of Africa, to return these people to their home." He closed his eyes briefly. God, Sammi, you'd think it would get easier each time we did it, but I just can't stand how malnourished and weak they are! How anyone could condone such a system-"

"It's driven by greed and prejudice. Maybe someday the slave trade will be stopped for good," she predicted. "One can only hope."

The ship's doctor found the captain and first mate having a whispered discussion. He cleared his throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Len, come on in," Sammi waved him in.

"Thank you, Doctor, for saving her life," William said gravely.

"It wasn't just me that did it – this one's a fighter." The doctor winked at Sammi.

"What brings you here, Len?" She asked. He looked like a man who needed to get something off his chest.

"There was something I wanted to talk about with you two."

"By all means," said William. "Anything we can do for you, we'd be happy to." The doctor took a deep breath before continuing.

"Will, Sammi, there's something else I found out during the examination."

"What? Is she alright?" William fretted.

"Not to worry, she is in good health," Leonard assured him.

"Then what's the problem?" Sammi wondered.

The doctor sighed.

"I don't know the best way to say it, but… you're pregnant."

The looks on the couple's faces when they heard the news could not have been more different. Sammi's effervescent grin lit up the room, while her husband turned pale.

"But…but…how could this happen?" William stammered. "We took every precaution."

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, with all the fabulous sex we've been having," Sammi casually tossed out. She wasn't surprised by the news – it had been something she'd suspected for a few days but didn't want to dwell on in case she was wrong. However, her husband's reaction caused a nest of butterflies to stir in her stomach as she nervously waited for his next words.

"Sammi!" William reddened. "Don't say that in front of the crew."

"What?" She shrugged, smirking at him. It was her way of masking her underlying horror that her husband was more concerned with propriety than he was about the news of their child. "It's true. Everyone knows that, Will. It's not some big secret. I'm just glad I had two years of you all to myself. It's more time than most couples get." She rolled her eyes at his lack of response. "Say something, Will. Please?" Sammi bit her lip as she watched William struggle to speak.

"I just… " He trailed off, as if just processing something. "I'm really going to be a father?"

"Uh huh," Sammi said, beaming as she began to relax a little. "And I'm going to be a mother! Imagine that."

William's panic face began to surface.

"But we're too young!"

"We are not," she calmly insisted as her stomach tightened. She was hurt by the conviction behind his outbursts. But if she could reason with him, he might come around. It was worth a try. "By the time the baby is born, I'll be twenty-one and you'll be twenty. Several of our friends have started families earlier than that. Besides, your mum was our age when she gave birth to you."

"But I'm not _ready_ to be a father."

"Don't give me that," Sammi castigated him with an edge in her voice. "Having grown up with three young siblings, you know how to take care of children better than any of the men on this ship. You know I'm right, Will."

"Yes, you are," he admitted. "But Sammi, we can't raise the baby on a pirate ship! It wouldn't be safe."

"I know that," she agreed. "So we go back to St. Maarten for awhile. Then when the child is old enough to be left behind, we can take small voyages from time to time." She really wanted to comment on training their child to become a pirate, but thought that some things were better off being saved for later. After all, she didn't want to alarm William _more_.

"Our families would be willing to help take care of the child," William realized, slowly warming to the idea. "Our mums especially would jump at the chance."

"It'll be great, Will," Sammi enthused. "Yet another adventure for us to weather together." She waited for a response, but one never came. "Well?" She prompted.

"Well what?"

"Are you happy about this?"

"I am," he said, sounding surprised at himself. "I'm gloriously happy. You are carrying my child," he said in awe. "Sammi, you're amazing."

"You better believe it," she teased, inwardly relieved he was adjusting to the idea.

"Will, you'll make one hell of a father," Leonard encouraged. "Since your own father did such a damn fine job, it should be like second nature to you. Imagine what fatherhood is like for the rest of us who didn't have their father around. You have it easy."

"I see your point." First Mate Turner turned to his captain, his dark eyes twinkling with joy. "Shall we announce it to the crew?" It was then that Sammi knew Will had made his peace with the fact that they would be having a baby.

"Hell yes!" She cried, as he gently encircled her in his arms, being careful of her tender shoulder. Leonard left to tell the others, leaving the couple alone in the sick room.

"Will, I'm so glad you're not angry," she blurted out.

"Angry?" He pulled away to look at her in the eye. "I'm a little surprised, but I'm certainly not angry." He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"When my father found out that my mum was carrying me, he reacted rather… unpleasantly. If you recall, he left my mother on the island while he went exploring in the _Pearl_."

"Ah." It dawned on William. "Sammi, I could _never _do that to you. Besides, our circumstances are totally different. We're committed; we're _married_ for God's sake." He traced her ring with his finger, reminding her of their eternal vows.

"But you said you weren't ready…"

"I was just being selfish," he insisted. "The last thing I'd do is abandon you and our child, the miracle that we made together out of love."

"I know that you're too noble to do that, but what if this puts a strain on our relationship?" Sammi spoke of the new fear that had just entered her mind. "I've known men who won't touch their wives when they get large..."

"Not me," William said firmly. "I've seen both my mother and yours in various stages of pregnancy. It's just a natural biological process. It certainly won't cause me to find you unattractive. Quite the opposite." His expression held such earnest tenderness that she had to believe him.

"Oh, good."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. They reluctantly broke apart when the rest of the crew came down to wish them congratulations.

"So what are you going to name it?" Fletcher wanted to know.

"I don't know about girl names," William said slowly, "but if it's a boy, I think that 'David' would be fitting."

Sammi's eyes filled with tears at the sentiment to name their child after their beloved, late friend.

"Will, that's perfect."

333

Nine months later, lo and behold, Sammi gave birth to a healthy baby boy. On the birth certificate, the name read David Sparrow Turner.

To everyone's surprise, Elizabeth claimed that she'd had a prophetic dream about this child's future, and that there were good times ahead for them all. Holding her son in arms, with William's gentle hands on her shoulders, Sammi couldn't agree more.

THE END

A/N: Hope I did them justice!


	35. Bonus Chapter: The Tale of Sammi Sparrow

Disclaimer: _The Tale of Captain Jack Sparrow_ belongs to The Lonely Island and Michael Bolton – it is not mine.

A/N: I finally heard this song and laughed so hard! I just _had_ to parody it. Basically, this is what would happen if I made a song about my PotC fics with The Lonely Island. This is all in good fun. If it sounds random at first, don't worry – keep reading. Hope you like it!

A/N2: Don't worry, I bleeped all the f-words.

.~.

_The Tale of Samantha Sparrow_ – by the Lonely Island feat. Latebloomer.

.~.

Secretary: Guys, Latebloomer is here.

Andy: Oh, great! Send her in.

Latebloomer: Hey, guys!

Andy, Akiva & Jorma of the Lonely Island: Hi, thanks for coming!

Latebloomer: Sorry I'm late. I was holding a _Pirates_ _of the Caribbean_ Marathon. I love watching Will and Elizabeth's romance!

Andy: Oh yeah, yeah, those films are great.

Latebloomer: Well, I checked out the track and I loved it. And I wrote you this epic song parody I think you're really gonna like.

Andy: Oh wow, that's great, awesome. You wanna, just lay it down?

Latebloomer: *smirks* Boys, let's do it.

Andy (whispering): Here we go. (song starts)

Andy: Uh, Lonely Island, Latebloomer.

(LB: Yeah!)

Andy: The night starts now. Together on the track, the boys are back. (The night starts now.) The night starts now. Baby, roll with us. Chicks snapping at the neck when we rollin' up.

(LB: Rollin' up.)

Andy: Blow through the doors, ain't no holdin' up.

(LB: Yeah!)

Andy: Black card at the bar, like I give a f***.

(LB: Come on.)

Jorma: Ladies shifty eyed, when we walk into the set. But the fellas looking jealous, play the back and get wet.

(LB: Yeah, yeah.)

Jorma: Three pound in my waist, shank in my sock. You either get cut, get stuffed, or get shot.

**Latebloomer: This is the tale of Sa-man-tha Sparrow. Pirate so brave, on the seven seas. **

**(Andy: What?) **

**Latebloomer: A post-AWE fic, on the isle of St. Maarten. Sammi loves Will. She's such a tease. **

Akiva: Yeah, that was kinda weird, but we're back in the club. Buying up the bar, so the groupies show us love.

(LB: Miss Saldana.)

Akiva: Motherf***ing iceman, I'm the top gunner. Heater on blast, I'm the number one stunner.

(LB: Sammi Sparrow!)

Andy: Watch it girl, cause I ain't your "Mr. Nice Guy". More like the "Meet ya, take you home and f*** you twice guy."

(LB: Yeah, yeah!)

Andy: All dressed up, with nowhere to run. And now I make you feel crazy with...

**Latebloomer: Now back to the good part! From the day she was born, she yearned for adventure. **

**(Andy: No!) **

**Latebloomer: Oh, that Sammi! Givin' her parents hell! She's the captain of the **_**Wench**_**. The queen of St. Maarten. **

**(Andy: Oh, God) **

**Latebloomer: William's so close, and still so far! **

(Akiva: Yeah, we've read the fic.)

Andy: Throw your hands in the air, and say hell yeah. C'mon.

(LB: AMTHGF)

Andy: What?

(LB: SCASSF)

Andy: No!

Jorma: From the front to the back, say we count stacks, C'mon.

(LB: Debouvier.)

Jorma: Nope.

(LB: Evil dude.)

Jorma: Wrong.

Akiva: Latebloomer, we're really gonna need you to focus up.

Latebloomer: Roger that; let me try it with another film.

(Andy: Wait!)

**Latebloomer: Life is a beautiful ballet, and my spot is Center Stage. **

**(Andy: Not better) **

**LB: Though I'm not the best ballerina, I get to dance the lead. **

**(Andy: Come on!) **

**LB: Ok then, I'm a blue alien. Neytiri is my name. **

**(TLI: Oh no, oh God.) **

**LB: Then you can call me Uhura. Star Trek's resident dame. **

**(Andy: Close enough.) **

**LB: You scurvy dogs wanna play rough? OKAY, I'm rebooted. **

**This is the tale of Nyota Uhura (This is the tale!) Communications, with a crush on Spock. (Andy: Take it home!) **

**LB: Got a brand new gig, on the **_**Enterprise**_**. This captain is crazy, just waiting to get slapped! (Just waitin' to get slapped!) **

**Andy: Okay, turns out Latebloomer is a major cinephile. **

**(LB: You complete me!) **

**Andy: Yup, yeah, okay.**

**.~.**

The End


End file.
